


【翻译】我们的游戏

by Owl301



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Black Markets, Dystopia, Slavery, Telepathy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 54
Words: 433,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl301/pseuds/Owl301
Summary: 声波第一次参加了赌牌游戏，并赢得了一件最不寻常的奖品。 可爵士却觉得，真正的游戏才刚刚开始。主人和奴隶都是势均力敌的玩家。而这场游戏，将彻底颠覆两人的世界。





	1. 游戏 on games

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These Games We Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946221) by [peacewish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacewish/pseuds/peacewish). 

> A Chinese translation of These Games We Play (from Chapter1 to the end)  
For peacewish, outstanding translators d7b7, Valkyrie_Blood，and every reader who loves TGWP. 
> 
> 这是我的个人翻译版本，希望亲们看得愉快～  
贴吧地址（已完结）如下：  
https://tieba.baidu.com/p/5959546247?pid=122985273409&red_tag=0055268073#122985273409

轰隆隆和迷乱终于把声波拉离了工作台。声波奋力抵抗，只想继续工作，或者（极有可能）倒在充电床上深度充电。然而，他还是拧不过他们。和其他磁带一样，双子被他的失落和阴郁深深影响，急切地盼望声波走出自我封闭。最终，他们的忧虑让声波走出了房门。他的消沉像浓雾般笼罩着小磁带们。他知道自己肯定不会找乐子，但是他至少能让他们喘口气。 

于是，他来到了一家新建的塞伯坦油吧，坐在吧台阴影下的偏僻角落，静静地喝着高纯能量酒。他完美隐没在昏暗的灯光里。这样正好，其他人总爱盯着他没戴面具的脸看。他熟知这里的大部分人。威震天任命他为安全部门的领导，负责监视和收集情报。毋庸置疑，声波极为出色地履行着职务。

其他著名的霸天虎也来到了这里。谁也无法忽视追踪者们走进来时的噪音；尤其是油吧老板。他立刻冲过去问好，把一些无名小卒从位置最好的桌子踢出去。他不停地感激他们大驾光临，直到挽歌不耐烦地吼他去拿喝的，才鞠着躬退了下去。他还叫了几名服务生特别关照那张桌子。追踪者们实在是太好懂了—那句老话怎么说来着—会叫的飞机有油喝？他们就喜欢成为公众焦点。他注意到，其中一名追踪者甚至带来了他的战利品。闹翻天慵懒地靠在椅子上，拽了下连着爵士项圈的锁链。他又使劲拽了一下，才把爵士拽倒。在追踪者们挪动椅子的噪声中，他听不见爵士的嘟囔。不过他的话逗乐了惊天雷，还让闹翻天狠狠揍了他一拳。那健康活跃的奴隶勾起了他的痛苦回忆。也许，他今天晚上就不该出来。

“我怎么叫你管好自己的嘴的，奴隶？” 闹翻天大吼。他们坐下来后，周围变得安静了许多，更方便声波听清他们的话。即使在这个距离，他也能精确捕捉到爵士说的每一个词。

“千万别说话，因为您不喜欢我让您当众出丑。”

桌子上掀起一阵哄笑，闹翻天使劲砸了下爵士。爵士被打得身形不稳，差点把头磕到惊天雷的椅子上。但是下一秒，他就笔直地站了起来。“ 天呐, 我不该大声说出真相。实在是太抱歉了，主人。”

“过会儿你为这话付出代价的，” 闹翻天威胁。“现在堵上你的发声器，给我表现得得体一点。不然我干嘛带你来这儿？”

“我生来就是一位得体人士，闹翻天主人。倒是您，得费很大劲儿才能表现得体吗？”

其他人笑得更厉害了，爵士的头又狠狠挨了一下。声波感到一丝愉悦。那个汽车人在和他的主人玩游戏，用犀利的言语回击闹翻天的惩罚。从遍布爵士全身的磨损和伤痕来看，这场游戏已经进行了很久。

此时，冲锋开始发牌。“看来你今晚想狠狠地被拆，” 闹翻天低声说。

“如果我想被拆，我会找一个更强块头更大的追踪者。”

屋内涌起一片同情的哄笑，崩溃的闹翻天又揍了爵士一拳。

“你什么时候才能长记性，闹闹？” 惊天雷盯着手上的牌，无奈谴责道。“他就等着你呢，别给他机会说话。” 

“我才不怕他说话；我是主人。他是奴隶。他应该怕我才对—他确实害怕我，尤其是我们回家以后。我说的对吗，奴隶？” 

“千真万确，害怕整整半分钟呢。” 爵士秒答。其他人狂笑不止，而闹翻天把爵士揍到了地上。声波看到他用手撑着地，吃力地直起身子，并把一条腿偷偷伸到服务生的前面。小轮子的精准预判把他绊了个跟头，把一托盘高纯全泼在了闹翻天的身上。这一次，除了慌忙跑来道歉的老板，整个油吧都笑崩了。闹翻天显然不买账，他尖声咆哮，完全不在乎会引起骚动。爵士身上也被泼了些能量酒。他把手指舔干净，并露出了只有声波看到的微笑。 

* * *

在那之后，声波一直在看着晚上进行的两场游戏。他拒绝了服务生端来的能量酒，让cpu保持清醒，做他最擅长的事情：沉默地观察分析。闹翻天越来越暴躁。每次他作死和他的奴隶说话，爵士都会回敬一句毒辣反驳，让其他追踪者哄堂大笑，而他只得再锤爵士一拳。赌牌游戏已经进行过半，筹码在桌子上堆成小山，三位追踪者退了出去。声波已经看够了。他不忍心再看爵士戏弄他的笨蛋主人；那股聪明劲用在闹翻天身上，实在是浪费。声波戴回面具，起身走向那张桌子。

“意愿，参与游戏。”

惊天雷差点把能量酒喷出来。所有人都瞪着声波。闹翻天的下巴几乎掉到了地上。

“声波。你…迷路了？这是大家找乐子的地方。”

“意愿，参与游戏。” 声波冷漠地重复。爵士也在看着他。然而，与声波视线相对后，他立刻低下了头。

“你想一起玩牌？” 惊天雷满腹怀疑。“真的吗？”

这种问题让声波很烦。没错，真的。他已经说了两遍。他怎么会改主意呢？

“当然可以，拉把椅子来！” 在声波第三次重申前，闹翻天热情地邀请了他，并露出孩子气的坏笑。 “不过你得先付入场费哦。我们可是花了成堆的筹码，才赢到现在的。”

“要求，合理。” 声波坐到闹翻天对面的椅子上，为他的筹码清出空档。紧张的惊天雷，跟闹翻天说起了悄悄话。他应该知道声波能听到他讲话。

“闹闹，你真的要玩吗？他可是最强扑克脸。”

“只有会玩才有用。” 闹翻天小声说，“这几千年间，你见过声波玩牌吗？他非要讨个昂贵的教训，我们干嘛不成全他呢？”

“如果你肯定…”

“TC, 我百分百肯定。我从来没有这么肯定过。你在看着一位超级自信的追踪者。”

“你最自信的时候，就会干出最蠢的事，” 惊天雷嘟囔。他耸耸肩，坐回了椅子上。

略显懵逼的喷气机，开始了发牌。 

* * *

三局过后，闹翻天的笑容逐渐消失了。声波不光精通赌牌的规则与常用策略，还通过刚才的远观收集了大量对手的重要情报。喷气机喜欢洗牌，掷小赌注，觉得有胜算时会下意识地敲椅子腿。冲锋虚张声势时会吹口哨。惊天雷紧张时会抖翅膀。闹翻天则不停地做出错误决策，他能玩到现在着实让声波吃惊。不是他的运气弥补了糟糕的技巧，就是他的对手也半斤八两—大概两者皆是。声波不紧不慢地消灭了所有对手。 

“我警告过你了，” 惊天雷嘟囔。冲锋挫败地双手抱胸，离开了桌子。闹翻天在椅子上躁动不安，并怒视声波。

“你赢的太容易了！我们怎么知道你没有作弊，你个读心机! 你难道从我们的CPU里直接偷看牌嘛？”

“闹翻天，上次被读心时，” 声波提醒他。“反应激烈。”

“这倒是真话，” 惊天雷喝掉最后一口能量酒。“我们都知道那是什么感觉。”

“你可真挺我啊，老兄。”

“我想说的是，如果他真那么做，我们都会知道的。” 他叹了口气，点点他的头盔。“我知道为什么谁都没有见过声波玩牌了—只有最蠢的霸天虎，才愿意当他的对手。”

“可我还是要继续玩，” 气鼓鼓的闹翻天，有力证实了惊天雷的观点。声波好像听到了爵士憋笑的声音。“ 如果你连这点压力都承受不了，就赶紧退出吧。”

“既然你都这么说了…” 惊天雷把牌丢到桌子上，伸了个大大的懒腰，并无视闹翻天的臭脸。“怎么？我得在他把我的翅膀赢走前开溜。祝你好运，兄弟。真心的。”

“塑料兄弟。” 闹翻天嘟囔。他使劲盯着他手里的牌看，又眯眼打量声波，仿佛能从他的脸上找到线索。声波冷漠地与他对视。他都不用看自己的牌了。根据这局闹翻天丢掉的牌数推算，他已经没有翻盘的可能。他已经输了。声波把牌摊开的时候，都有点同情惊叫的闹翻天。

“这不可能！”

“必然结果，符合逻辑。” 声波纠正。“ 游戏有趣；收获丰硕。表达感激。” 他伸手去够筹码，闹翻天少女似的尖叫起来。

“等-等一下！咱们再来一局，一局定生死怎么样？最后给我一次翻盘的机会，成吗？声波….噢好兄弟？”

“闹翻天，没有剩余筹码。参与动机，不存在。” 

“呃…我可以赌爵士！” 

被提到的汽车人缩了一下，闹翻天甩了他一巴掌。

“奴隶，无礼而不服管教。不想要。” 声波瞥了他一眼。

“没错，他老是管不住自己的嘴，但是他的床上功夫了得。平时我得把他铐上，不过那才有情趣。对吗，爵士？”

爵士把脑袋扭出闹翻天的手掌。“ 但愿如此。我们都知道，您只有铐上床伴才能安心对接。” 

闹翻天狠狠抽了他一下，又朝声波堆笑道。“多揍几下他就老实了。而且你不能否认他有一具漂亮机体。至少值这张桌子上的所有筹码。”

声波故意沉默了一会，才点头同意。

“接受赌注。最后一局。”

他们交出手上的牌，让震惊的惊天雷负责洗牌。每个人6张牌，组合点数最高的便能赢得汽车人。声波能拿出两张高点数牌的组合，和三张低点数牌的组合。他快速计算起能击败闹翻天的选项，并选择了那三张牌。

“两位绅士，请伸出手来，” 惊天雷学着裁判员的夸张腔调，俯身看向他们的手。“获胜者是…噢，抱歉，闹闹。”

闹翻天无法平静地接受失败。他哀嚎一声，拿脑袋砰砰锤桌数次。他瞪了眼声波，又转头怒视爵士。

“说话啊，奴隶。你肯定憋着句精彩的没说呢；在你憋死前赶紧吐出来啊。” 

爵士跪在地板上，和霸天虎相比极为瘦小脆弱，却潇洒依旧。他仰头微笑。

“我不明白您的意思，闹翻天。您的失败让我心碎。命运将我们无情拆散…**_Adieu, mon cherie_** (永别了，亲爱的）但这就是天意。”

闹翻天的脸狰狞地扭曲起来，他伸出手，想再扇爵士一下。

“爵士，不再是你的财产。”

很多人都说闹翻天的CPU有点钝，事实也的确如此。然而，战争炼就了他迅猛的反应速度。更重要的是，他不会轻视来自声波的警告。爵士已经做好了挨打的准备，但闹翻天在打到他的前一秒收了手。他看看坐在桌子对面的声波，又看看爵士，最终放下手，气恼地哼了一声。

“好，不再是我的财产。你想要那个牙尖嘴利的轮子，就拿去吧。祝你和新主人相处愉快。但愿你享受精神强拆。”

爵士没有动弹，但声波察觉到了他的一丝紧张呼气。闹翻天推开桌子，碎碎念着霉运，作弊和需要高纯消愁。向来好脾气的惊天雷陪他走向了吧台。这里只剩下他和爵士。爵士还跪在闹翻天的空椅子旁。尽管感受到声波的视线，他还是死盯着地板。两人相对无言整整一分钟。声波仔细观察完他的新财产后，便站了起来。他走到爵士身边的时候，爵士还是没有动。

“站起来。”

他本以为爵士会拒绝。可是他安静地站了起来。即便不用读心术，声波也能看出他的紧张。

看到声波举起手，爵士下意识地抖了一下，可能以为自己又要挨打。然而，声波只是抚摸他的脸颊，轻描上面的刮痕。都是闹翻天留下的。

“你还要盯着看多久？” 爵士出乎意料地发声。“每看一分钟收五十块噢。” 

啊。这是他与新对手的首次谨慎交锋。如果声波会微笑的话，他肯定会这么做的。他抬起爵士的下巴，强迫他与自己对视。

“闹翻天，低劣。声波，优越。讽刺无效。”

“ 我们走着瞧，” 他迅速反击。

“走着瞧。跟上。” 

* * *

他们走回了家。声波能抱着爵士飞回去，但是路途不长，他也不着急。况且，他想借机好好观察爵士。虽然努力掩饰了，爵士的右腿还是一瘸一拐的，很可能被精力过剩的闹翻天弄坏了。他身上布满划痕凹陷，刚走一小段路，他的速度就慢了下来。声波听着他紊乱的呼吸和几阵可疑的咔嚓声，决定跟吊钩预约修理。来到声波的阁楼门口以后，爵士几乎歪向了一边。声波输入密码，并用一只光学镜瞄着他，以防他摔在地上。

如他所料，轰隆隆和迷乱还是老样子—在娱乐控制台上玩着新买的电子游戏。听到门响后，他们暂停游戏，带着期待的笑容转头望来。

“嘿，老大，你终于回来了！我们还以为你….” 看到爵士后，迷乱的话噎在了发声器里。他张大嘴巴，轰隆隆的表情也同样夸张。

“轰隆隆，” 爵士的语气清爽如风。“迷乱。最近还好吗？”

轰隆隆震惊地望向声波。“我们是叫你去喝一杯，不是—”

轰隆隆还没说完，迷乱就狠狠肘击了他，并挤出灿烂笑脸。“嘿，是爵士！真…不错，声波，你把爵士带回家了。顺便一问，你在哪里找到他的？废墟底下吗？”

“虽然我知道这不可能，” 爵士严肃地说，“但是你比我记忆中还要矮。”

“你个—” 

“迷乱，联系修理小队，” 声波打断他。“最短时间内安排会面。轰隆隆，收集能量液，带到我的卧室里。爵士。” 他轻轻拽了下爵士的胳膊，带着他走向他的私人卧室。爵士踉跄了一下，但还是跟了上来。声波把门关上后，房间里又只剩他们两个了。

“你的到来，意料之外，”他解释。“磁带们会适应。”

“意料之外，”爵士若有所思地重复。他微微歪头，仿佛在打量声波。“你没有特意在从来不玩的游戏里虐爆闹翻天。这是个…无意之举。”

声波与他平静地对视。“ 伸手。”

爵士犹豫了，而声波直接把他的手腕拽了过来。闹翻天都懒得把爵士的手铐密码给他。不过声波也不需要。这是最简单的霸天虎安全锁，绝大部分都是声波亲自设计的。他瞬间解开密码，把爵士的一只手解放出来。 他脖子上的项圈永远也摘不掉。那是所有汽车人奴隶的标志；每个项圈都被永久冻结密码。只要附近的霸天虎发出一条讯号，项圈里的追踪器就能瞬间杀死奴隶。这也是声波的设计。

被卸下第二个手铐后，爵士后退几步，僵硬地迈着步子。“所以，你想怎么玩，声波？” 

“问题，理解不能。”

“闹翻天想要我回击的时候才会摘下手铐。你也喜欢那样？”

声波有点想皱眉。“与闹翻天的相似度，零。” 他冷冷道，并不耐烦地推开卧室门。躲在门后偷听的双子吓了一跳，又马上咧开调皮的坏笑。声波把能量液从轰隆隆身上拿走，并威胁地指向他们的游戏屏幕。小磁带们沮丧地退了出去。他再次关上门。

“补充能量。”

他把能量液递给一动不动的爵士。“噢，我可能喝不了。”

“补充能量。这是命令。”

“我说了我喝不了，”爵士厉声道。“现在不行。得等等。” 

声波快速扫描了他。他没有精密的医疗程序，不过他明白了爵士的意思。长时间的能量匮乏，在爵士的机体内部留下了烙印—削减能量摄入值，并关闭了辅助系统。突然的能量摄入，哪怕是这样的低纯能量液也会被排斥。声波把能量液放到旁边的桌子上。

“时机合适再补充能量。”

爵士点了点头。在卧室昏暗的灯光下，他仍显得破损而锈迹斑斑，让声波无法责怪迷乱先前的发言。闹翻天是想杀了他的奴隶，还是单纯不在乎呢？他不知道哪个理由更令他恼火。不过现在，这个又破又锈的奴隶是他的了。

声波用手指尖触碰他的胸口。爵士哆嗦了一下，却仍然站在原地。他的动作轻似鸿毛，从他的装甲划到项圈边，又描画起一条敏感纤细的颈部接缝。爵士关上护目镜，纹丝不动，散热风扇却变响了一点。声波继续描绘他的下巴额头，轻抚那暗淡的护目镜。即使状态萎靡，声波也能从他的坚毅神情，和紧握双拳中看到他的美。这奴隶依然是一位骄傲的汽车人。

“普神在上，我不是个事儿多的人，声波，” 发现他迟迟不停手后，爵士忍不住嘟囔。“但你能不能快点摸完？我很累了，我需要充电。”

声波不情愿地放下手，并退了回去。“疲惫状态确认。现在去充电。”

爵士的护目镜瞬间变亮。“你说什么？”

“疲惫状态确认，” 声波重复。 “系统过载。汽车人现在就去充电。” 他指指充电床。爵士坦率地露出惊讶神情，看来他真的很累了。

“你….想要我去床上充电？现在？”

“如我所言。”

爵士看看充电床，并指向房间角落。“我在这儿充就行。”

“充电床更合适。” 

“我已经习惯待在地上了。闹翻天睡觉的时候四处乱蹬，还霸占被子。” 

声波搞不懂最后一句话的意义何在，决定无视这条信息。“充电床更合适。”

“对谁更合适？” 

爵士的护目镜又暗了下去，这是能量水平迅速下降的表现。现在，爵士要费很大劲儿才能保持清醒。

“汽车人会明白服从不可避免。”

爵士发出一阵低沉轻笑。“我知道。可是，如果我不找乐子，游戏就没意思了… 哪怕只能玩一会也好。你会明白的。”

声波是个耐心的人，可他今晚已经重复够多遍了。于是，他像石头般静静等待着，直到爵士的护目镜彻底变暗，呼吸声弱下来，变得绵长而平稳。终于，累垮的奴隶倒在了地上。又等了一分钟，声波才走过去抱起爵士。他轻得可怕。能量不足几乎掏空了小轮子的机体。声波把他轻轻放在充电床上，躺到他的旁边，并无声地关掉了灯。卧室一片漆黑，不过声波能听到他的声音，感受到他的温暖。他把脸埋在爵士的肩膀上，能听到能量微弱流动的地方，并关闭了自己的护目镜。

总之，这是一场非常划算的赌牌游戏。 

* * *

声明：以上角色不归我所有。


	2. 秘密 on secrets

声波享受了一整晚的深度充电。他开机后，除了许久未有的精神饱满，还注意到两件事。第一，床上只有他一个。第二，他放在床头的能量液没有挪地，但是空了一半。声波赶忙起身离开卧室。来到客厅后，他立刻收住了脚步。爵士正在客厅中央，和ravage警惕地相互绕圈。ravage发出凶狠的低吼，死盯着这位陌生的入侵者。 

“乖猫咪…又乖又邪恶的霸天虎间谍猫咪，” 爵士抬高声音。“是时候起床了。你的宠物猫似乎不怎么喜欢我啊。” 他的护目镜一刻不离那亮出的利齿。 

“招惹ravage, 不明智。”

“你凭什么说我招惹他了？”

“经验，与其他霸天虎的接触。” 

“啊，有道理。你能叫他走开吗？”

“未经允许，汽车人不该随意走动。”

“可你在充电呢。” 声波想知道爵士这么绕圈是否会头昏。他的能量值回升了些，但仍处于虚弱状态。

“我充电期间，汽车人要一直待在床上。”

“哦～抱歉。你很寂寞吗，声波，需要我给你个抱抱吗？” 

在声波沉默的允许下，ravage朝爵士扑去，咆哮着把他按在地上。

爵士没有出声，只在磕到地时咒骂了一句。他看着眼前的满口尖牙，笑了起来。

“我戳到你的怒点了？” 

声波懒得回答他。他让爵士继续困在ravage的利爪下面，走去储藏室补充能量。储藏室里放着一块数据板，上面有张便条。双胞胎已经出去执行任务了，但迷乱留下了与吊钩的预约时间表。声波在喝能量液的同时记下了便条。然后，他把注意力转回了地上的两只。

“Ravage, 离开。” 

ravage朝爵士的脸吼了一声，便听话地放开了他。爵士不自在地站起来。“剩下的动物园成员呢？我是不是该贴着墙走？”

“激光鸟和圆锯，很快回来。除非被招惹，否则不会攻击。建议，不要这么做。”

爵士露出坏笑。“你对我可真没信心，声波。” 

“正确称呼，主人。” 

爵士不易察觉地僵了一下。

“当然…我的记性可真差。和霸天虎不一样，我们汽车人并不擅长点头哈腰，也没机会练习。我会谨记于心的，主人。” 他攥紧手指。

声波不在乎也没有理睬他的侮辱。他迈向爵士，将他的紧张尽收眼底。当他把手放到爵士头顶上的时候，爵士剧烈抽搐了一下。然而，和之前一样—声波只是拍了拍他的脑袋。爵士的呼吸磕绊了一下，才恢复正常，只是更急促了些。

声波发现—这个让爵士安静的方法，比闹翻天的拳头更有效。更有效，且更令他享受。他喜欢爵士在他的抚摸下乖乖不动的感觉，如果他不那么紧张就更好了。他们一动不动，直到阳台的入口打开，他的空中间谍们飞了进来。声波马上离开爵士，举起手臂迎接他们。圆锯喜欢站在他的手腕上，保持一定距离。激光鸟则喜欢站在他肩膀上，和他亲昵地蹭脸。他们例行问候完后，便好奇地望向房间里的新人。圆锯张开翅膀，发出一阵询问的鸣叫。

“我很好，谢谢，”爵士乖巧地说，“你好吗？”

“什么情况？”  圆锯眨眨光学镜，迷惑地歪起脑袋。 

“汽车人现在是我的财产，” 声波告知。“他会和我们住在一起。无视他的发言。”

爵士装出一副受伤的样子。两只小鸟更迷茫了。 

“新奴隶？” 激光鸟不停地踩着声波的肩膀，用行动表达烦躁。“什么时候？”

“为什么？” 圆锯补充。

“昨天，” 他回答，并无视了第二个问题。 “意外获得的财产；抱歉，不可能提前通知。” 

“麻烦，” 圆锯眯眼望向爵士，阴沉评论道。角落的ravage赞同地吼了一声。激光鸟发出一连串关切的低鸣，表现得更为激动。

“争论无意义，” 声波简单回答。“照顾汽车人。需要你们的帮助，极少。激光鸟，圆锯，准备上传数据。”

爵士一脸好奇地听着他们讲话，似懂非懂。

“看来他们不想用温暖的怀….呃，爪子迎接我。如果你困扰的话，我随时都可以走。”

“汽车人是我的财产，” 声波提醒他。

爵士避开声波的视线。“当然，主人。” 

“必须筛查分析监控记录。需要离开一段时间。”

“我懂，你还得监视别的虎子。千万别在我这里耽搁了。” 

“汽车人待在客厅里。ravage负责监督。” ravage刷地抬起头，不悦地低吼起来。声波无视了他。“ 期待良好表现。” 

“以我的火种发誓，” 爵士的脸上闪过一丝假笑。声波拍拍爵士的脑袋。如他所料，爵士瞬间石化在了原地。他转身走向工作室，CPU已开始加速运转。他不能把检查分类，扫清威胁，编写日常报告并汇报给威震天的工作给双胞胎。他需要全身心投入。然而，在工作室的门关上的瞬间，他还是听到了爵士的声音。

“….想聊聊天吗，臭猫？” 

* * *

aggrenet-1 上线。状态：启动。输入密码。 

**********

密码正确。上传数据 是/否？

**是**

_连通数据。_

_数据安全。_

_解压数据—0%_

_安全系统更新 是/否？_

**是**

_输入密码。 _

******** **

_验证密码。_

******** **

_密码正确。扫描防火墙。_

_解压数据—20%_

_扫描防火墙—15%_

**搜索功能开启。**

_输入搜索关键词。_

**汽车人，名字爵士。 **

_搜索中...._

_解压数据—50%_

_扫描防火墙—65%_

_完成搜索：汽车人，姓名爵士 _

出生地：未知

_【 274v-471v】首次记录地点：铁堡（iacon，塞伯坦城市之一），战前居住地。夜店星跃（sparkbeat）的老板。在铁堡民众间广受欢迎。_

_【 301v, 364v, 402v】因有黑市交易嫌疑被捕三次。逮捕警官，汽车人警车（死亡）。每次逮捕都因证据不足而获释。_

_【472v】星跃在霸天虎对铁堡发动的攻击中炸毁。爵士的去向：未知。_

_【553v】霸天虎军营的闯入者被捕；身份未知。外表与汽车人爵士相似（可能性，75%）闯入者在审讯开始前逃脱。_

_【554v—682v】爵士行踪不明。可能在进行汽车人间谍活动（?）_

_【682v】目击情报，泰戈派克斯（Tyger Pax) 之战。爵士重伤闪电（非致命伤）_

_【705v】目击情报，青丘城（Vos) 之战。_

_【724v】目击情报，无名战争（第二卫星，#398-641行星）_

_【733v】青丘城的霸天虎发电器爆炸。 怀疑目标：特工爵士；未经确认。（可能性，60%）_

_【796v】霸天虎通讯网被未知病毒入侵。署名，“你们友好的破坏狂邻居”。特工爵士嫌疑极大。可能性95%）_

_【?】爵士晋升为汽车人智囊团及特别行动组主力，日期未知。_

_【844v】确认为方舟计划成员。_

_【844v】 目击情报，地点：地球。_

_【844v】与汽车人狙击手飞过山（死亡）被挖地虎小队抓获。在审讯开始前逃脱。_

_【845v】地点：塞伯坦。霸天虎总部被蓄意破坏。发生小范围爆炸。入侵者逃脱，怀疑目标：特工爵士。（可能性64%）_

_【845v】抓获汽车人侦察兵大黄蜂。汽车人营救失败；入侵者逃脱，怀疑目标：特工爵士。（可能性79%） _

_【845v】目击情报，地点：塞伯坦之战。被战车队成员吵闹所伤，与其他汽车人成功逃脱。_

_【845v】汽车人残军被困15号无名卫星，编号#645-982。汽车人成员爵士，警车（死亡），铁皮（死亡），千斤顶（死亡），飞过山（死亡）。敌军卷入爆炸；唯一的生还者爵士。被霸天虎闹翻天抓获。_

_【845v】在霸天虎监狱中关押60年。被送到霸天虎威震天陛下身边，侍奉16年。作为抓获奖励，被正式转让给霸天虎闹翻天。_

目前属于霸天虎闹翻天。

**数据修改功能开启，输入：“目前属于霸天虎声波。”**

数据修改成功。

扫描防火墙-100%

解压数据—100%

开始数据分析 是/否？

**是 **

* * *

对声波而言，宇宙充满了秘密。它们层层叠叠，无形地堆砌在世界里。有些人能守住秘密；有些人不能。有些人身怀秘密，却对此一无所知。声波的任务便是找出这些秘密，耐心追踪，把它们从藏身之处揪出来。大部分秘密都无足轻重。他把一些秘密汇报给他的主人，一些留给他自己。虽然声波很擅长挖掘秘密，但是他知道他不是万能的。宇宙如此玄妙复杂，而他只是一名塞伯坦人。有些秘密他永远也参不透。

例如爵士的笑容。

对声波而言，那完全不合逻辑。他亲眼目睹自己的两次机生毁于一旦。他眼睁睁地看着战友的火种在战争中熄灭。他被奴役，殴打，强拆，羞辱，在一家和他最初居所相似的夜店被当作赌牌的奖品送出。但他仍高昂着头，绽开笑容。爵士不止是个秘密，他简直是活着的谜题集合体。

现在还没到正午，但爵士已经进入深度充电。声波看着那蜷缩在沙发旁边的人，朝ravage投去询问的眼神。可他的磁带掖住鼻子，傲慢地摇着尾巴，完全不想帮忙。也许提早从充电中被吵醒也让他很累。声波不知道他为何选择待在地上，而不是更舒适的沙发上关机。他昨天也坚持在地上充电。有趣。

声波不想叫醒他，但是他必须这么做。他蹲在爵士旁边，刚要伸手摇摇他的肩膀，爵士的护目镜就亮了起来。他条件反射地缩成一小团。声波的手尴尬地停在半空。

“必须结束充电，修理预约在即。站起来。”

“再给我五分钟，闹翻天。”

“姓名，并非闹翻天。汽车人知道。” 声波把他拉了起来。爵士的护目镜忽明忽暗。他疲倦地晃悠着，差点摔在地上。充电中途被叫醒让他有些晕头转向。

“提问，你能自己走？汽车人可以被扶过去。” 

“汽车人不喜欢被扶过去，汽车人自己走就行谢谢。” 爵士把肘部从声波手里抽出来，试图平稳后退几步。他几乎成功了，只踉跄了一下。

“汽车人可以睡在沙发上。地板，没必要。”

“哈？噢。” 爵士看看沙发，仿佛第一次注意到它。“闹翻天不让我碰他的家具—永远都不能碰。我已经习惯在地上充电了。”

声波没有说话，而是抬起爵士的下巴，仔细观察他的脸。爵士选择在哪里充电并不重要。但他的确令人好奇。战争失败后，他的生活与之前天差地别。奇怪的不是他充电的地方，而是他醒来后面对现实的勇气。也许爵士比他想象中更加强大。

真有趣。

* * *

吊钩在修理室分部会见了他们。他双手抱胸，略显吃惊。

“你什么时候，” 他直白地问，“开始玩牌了？” 

声波没有回答，而爵士嗤笑一声。“看来你成了八卦热门，声波。”

“所有人都知道了，”吊钩证实。“飞机们永远管不住自己的嘴。你从来没有在夜店和声色场所闲逛过。所以，我再问一次，你什么时候开始玩牌了？”

“问题，无关。现在需要医疗维修。” 他抓住爵士的肩膀，把他推了过去。爵士还不到吊钩的一半高。他抬起头，与那庞大的起重机面面相觑。

“尽管折磨我吧。” 他傲慢地说。“我是不会说出去的。” 

吊钩从呼吸管喷出一口气，并翻了个白眼。“…好。这应该花不了多长时间。矮子！”

年轻的汽车人医师跑进房间里。“来了，主人！您需要—噢，爵士！” 看到爵士后，急救员瞪大了蓝色光学镜，差点被自己绊倒。爵士笑了—不是他给闹翻天和声波的戏谑坏笑—而是个真正的微笑。

“嘿，急救员。你还挺精神的嘛。”

“可你…”与声波眼神相接后，急救员立刻低下了头。“发生什么—？”

“闹翻天？信不信由你，那傻瓜玩牌把我输掉了。现在我跟这位阴着脸的高个先生住在一起。”

声波瞪了他一眼，爵士俏皮地笑笑。

吊钩不耐烦地打了个响指。“把齿轮动起来，奴隶。我们要对他进行全项扫描修理。如果他机体内部的损坏有外部一半糟糕的话，那得好一会才能完事。声波，你先离开吧。到时候我会通知你的。”

“明白。” 

吊钩张开嘴，仿佛想说些什么，但声波已经转身离开。急救员把爵士领到了维修床上。用手领着他。他有必要那样牵着爵士的手吗？声波不喜欢这样，但表现嫉妒实在有损他的自尊。他有足够的时间让爵士明白他到底属于谁。

他沉默地离开了修理室。

吊钩是个实在人。如他所言，修理确实花了很长时间。直到午夜，磁带双子都快完成任务回来了，声波才接到吊钩的通知。声波放下手头的工作，回到修理室所在的建筑区。在那里，他找到了满腹牢骚的吊钩。

“记得提醒我给闹翻天一炮，” 他说。“臭炉渣。我知道他的CPU里有几条短路电线，可他应该能看出来他的奴隶只能勉强站立。他以为这个奴隶死了，威震天大人还会再给他一个汽车人小玩具吗？追踪者做事真是从不考虑后果。由于经常被摔到墙上，他所有部位的液压系统都严重损毁。他能站那么直真是个奇迹。他的关节接口被锁，肩关节堵满粉尘铁渣，装甲下的所有区域都被锈病侵蚀，因为那脑袋空空的小飞机从不好好清洁他的奴隶。至于他装甲表面数不清的凹陷刮痕；你肯定都看到了。我的汽车人修好了他的大多数伤痕，现在他正在给爵士上新喷漆。要是其他修理工作也能这么简单就好了。” 

“我用润滑液清洁了他的关节，但它们还是很容易进土。他的装甲缝隙比一般塞伯坦人多，所以规律的冲洗很重要。至于他的能量值…普神啊，我们又没在闹饥荒。这轮子只有他正常体重的三分一，还损失了大量装甲。他首先得进行自我修复才行。他的能量摄入值锐减，油箱排斥反应严重，一次喝一杯能量液都不行。你没有强迫他这么干吧？很好。我叫搅拌机提炼出了一些能量液结晶。它们被摄入后能被体温溶解，并在系统内流动。里面还加了些加速机体修复的金属元素。每天让他吃一块，等他吃完这些，他的系统就该恢复正常了。过会叫你的小跟班去搅拌机的工作室取就行。”

“另一个问题是充电—那炉渣在我修他的时候就关机了—估计是累倒的。他总是这样频繁进入短暂充电，而非深度充电吗？”

声波点头。

“我想也是。他的能量不足以支撑一整天，所以他只能充电。可他的机体又无法进行修复和碎片整理，所以他会很快醒来。但愿规律摄入能量能治好这个毛病。我把能做的都做了；剩下的只能靠他自我修复。我说明白了吗？”

“指令，收到。会严格遵守。”

吊钩瞥了眼修理室的窗户。在窗户的另一边，急救员正在给爵士上最后一点喷漆。

“听着…声波。我知道这与我无关，不过你真的想要这样？我是说，没错，他会活下来，可是—”

“你的发言，准确，” 声波冷冷道。“这与你无关。”

吊钩的脸阴了下来，但是他什么都没说。他和声波走回了修理室，声波满意地审视他的新奴隶。他装甲上的刮痕凹陷都没了，变得光洁而黑白分明。爵士昂起头，敏锐察觉到声波的视线。

“喜欢吗？”

“修理结果，可以接受。过来。”

“好的…主人。” 他回望他的汽车人同伴，最后紧握住他的手。他们的握手时间长得令声波不悦。他刚想责备爵士，吊钩就发话了。

“好了，暖心腻乎结束。动起你屁股上的齿轮，我们还得清理呢。” 他轻敲急救员的脑袋。吊钩能轻易把他锤到房间那头，却只用了刚好让他放手的力度。有趣；也许这就是为何闹翻天对爵士的虐待，差点把他气得线路着火。 

不过这与他无关，正如他的私事也与吊钩无关。爵士站到他的旁边，望着他，准备离开。

“所以？我们走吗？”

“奴隶不许质问主人。” 他用一根手指抬起爵士的下巴，爵士抗议似的扭过脑袋。“但没错，我们回去。跟上。”

* * *

沉默如同无形的锁链，横在他们的中间。声波习惯—且喜欢这种沉默，但他觉得爵士和他正相反。回家的路上，他一直换着花样讽刺声波，试图挑战他的忍耐极限，却没有成功。声波一言不发，没有给出任何爵士想要的反应。现在，他们回到了他的家，爵士也说完了挖苦话。他在声波的沙发前不安踱步，紧盯声波。

“好安静，” 他毫无必要地嘟囔，“你的小跟班们呢？”

声波懒得回答他。两只机械鸟去夜间巡查了。磁带双子已经完成任务，被声波命令去搅拌机的工坊取包裹。ravage则潜伏在某条小巷里，一如既往行踪诡秘。至少现在，屋里只有他们两个。

当声波靠近的时候，爵士后退半步，紧张地呼了口气。他的新喷漆闪着温润的光泽，好似在邀请声波触碰。声波忍住诱惑，开始绕着圈观察爵士。和先前对待ravage一样，爵士也在跟他兜圈，一刻不让声波离开视野。

“命令：站好。”

爵士没有听话。“习惯使然，声波。被霸天虎扑倒时，我总得有所准备才行啊。”

“扑倒，没必要，” 声波缩短他们之间的距离。爵士一直退到了沙发上，发现自己无路可逃。在声波轻柔的抚摸下，他屏住了呼吸。

他的装甲质地光滑，跟昨天截然不同。声波享受了一会，用指尖滑过爵士的胸甲，又翻过手来直接覆上那触感良好的金属。声波举起爵士的胳膊，用一根手指描画它，感受他新财产的质感。爵士哆嗦了一下。他的装甲确实有很多空隙，当声波挪动他的胳膊时，不少线路诱惑地展露出来。他把手抬到爵士的肩膀处，轻轻捏住他脖子上的一条脆弱电线。爵士绷紧身子，使劲往后缩，并厌恶地合紧装甲。 

“命令：停止不良反应。”

声波碰他时就关掉的护目镜又亮了起来。“你刚才—你…” 他不可置信地出声。“你在命令我喜欢这样？”

盯着声波看了会，爵士稍稍放松下来。他摇摇头，强颜欢笑。“噢，声波。你可以命令我做很多事，但是你没法让我喜欢它们。你没法让我想要你。”

他用手推了下声波，打算走开；但声波抓住他的胳膊，瞬间把他压倒在了沙发上。爵士的引擎迅速升温。他奋力挣扎，可他的一只手腕被按住了，连声波的胸膛都够不到，他被困住了。声波用另一只手抬高他的下巴，暴露出他的脖颈。

“接受挑战，” 声波冷冷道。他的鼻子几乎蹭到了爵士的颈部线路。爵士颤抖了一下，咽回一声呻吟。“汽车人终将屈服。你没有选择。”

“你想怎么做，把我压在这里直到我改变主意？”

“声波，耐心。爵士，囚徒和奴隶。必然结果。”

“那是你一厢情愿。放开我。”

“拒绝要求。” 声波再次抓住爵士的脸，让他看向天花板。然后，他慢慢松开力道，扶过他的喉咙，感受那线路和电缆里流动的生命。舒适的电流在他的手指间嘶嘶作响。爵士再次关掉护目镜，并咽回另一声呻吟。只要他握拳砸向这里，他就能造成严重损坏；长时间受压会切断cpu的能量流动，甚至直接让它停止运转。但声波只是温柔地捏了一下线路，激起又一阵酥麻感。

“我的，” 声波知道爵士在全神贯注地盯着他。“爵士，我的。”

“你以为把话说出来，” 他的奴隶哆嗦着低语，“它就成真了？” 

“证据确凿。”声波在一根纤细的感知线路上加大力度。爵士颤抖起来，内部散热器开始呼呼作响。

“停下。”

声波无视了他，仍旧仔细把玩着他的感知线路，想在爵士体内激起另一波快感。他的排气口张得更大，疯狂吐息着空气。“停。停下。”

爵士出乎意料地打掉了声波的手。他的引擎还在惊慌轰鸣，被这样钉着，他不可能推开声波高大的机体，却还是把手挡在了声波的胸前。

“别再玩线路play了。赶紧在沙发上拆我。干你真正想干的事。”

声波耐心地掰开爵士的手，温和而坚定地握住它。

“我要你投降，” 他更正。塞伯坦人的手掌和指尖有着最敏感的装甲。他揉搓爵士的手，轻柔描画着他的掌心。爵士想要甩开他，声波却平静地把手抓了回来。爵士的散热风扇越来越响，机体温度逐渐升高。他的挣扎令声波感到困惑。闹翻天肯定不想让爵士享受快感。这不是比挨拳头强多了吗？

“抵抗，无效，无意义。提问，为何坚持？”

“你不会明白的，” 爵士喘息。

“触碰，愉悦。”

“对我来说不是。放开我。放开我。”

他把手腕扭出来，想用全身的重量把声波推开。他没能把目标移动分毫，却把沙发挪动了—这倒也帮了他的忙。声波都忘了爵士有多敏捷轻巧；他瞬间飞身到了几步远的位置。现在，他立在声波和公寓大门之间，仿若一只蓄势待发的地球野兽。

声波站在原地。“你要逃跑？” 

顿了一下后，爵士摇摇头。“我有地方可去吗？”

“那就留下。汽车人终将屈服。你没有选择。”

声波朝爵士伸出手，叫他回来。爵士没有动，把视线从他的手挪回到他的脸上，表情纠结而痛苦。他的引擎安静下来，呼吸频率也恢复了正常，可他还是没有动。两人之间的空气，再次凝滞在了缄默里。


	3. 条件反射定律 on pavlov

“呃…我们打搅你们了？” 

和往常一样，双胞胎戏剧性地毁掉了氛围。轰隆隆和迷乱并排站在门边，几乎要把一边的眉毛翘上天去。爵士避开门边，依旧牢牢盯着声波。 

“没错。感谢普神。”

双子兴奋而好奇地望向声波。声波冷冷地回望他们，并无视爵士。“ 任务，完成？”

“对，我们拿到啦。这玩意可真重。里面是什么，铁棍糖吗？” 双子把跟他们差不多大的盒子吃力地递了过来。声波没有回答他们。

“轰隆隆，迷乱，准备上传数据。监控分析被推迟，需要马上开始。”

“什么，现在就去？” 迷乱朝声波歪歪头。“你不正要，呃, ‘干’ 别的事吗？”

“汽车人，不许动。” 他的话让爵士做了个鬼脸，并砰地一声把头靠在墙上。“汽车人等在原地。轰隆隆，迷乱，准备上传数据。”

这次双子嘟囔着服从了。他们朝爵士坏笑了下，便挪进了声波的工作室。声波看到爵士慢慢瘫在地上，继续挥发多余的热量。

“必须开始分析数据。汽车人没有监管；需要锁链？逃跑，不可能。”

“咱俩都知道，” 爵士再次合上护目镜。

“期望表现良好。” 

“让我静静。”

声波的火种抽搐了一下。“今天的活动….还没结束。准备投降。”

他没等爵士反驳，就走回了工作室。 

* * *

轰隆隆和迷乱一直憋到了把监视数据上传完。声波解散他们后，他们没有跑去玩电子游戏，而是像猫咪一样趴在控制台上，盯着声波看。

“所～以….” 轰隆隆开口。声波无视了他。

“你想聊～聊吗？” 迷乱用最令他烦心的甜腻语气补充。

“讨论，没有必要。” 他开始熟练地分类整理数据。

“来嘛，声波，我们已经很耐心了！”

“对，以我们的标准来说！”

“你不觉得你欠我们个解释吗？”

“我们叫你出去喝一杯，然后，看在普神的份上，跟其他人聊聊天。你却带了个新奴隶回家。”

“欺负爵士很有趣—当然我们不会这么干，” 看到声波的眼神后，迷乱马上补充。“但是….呃？你确定你要这么做吗？”

“说出我做过的不确定的事。”

双子交换了下眼神，并同时耸肩。

“我们没有别的意思，只是不想让你受伤。你受伤，我们就受伤。懂得？”

“了解共生链接。” 

他们同时哼了一声。“别这么阴阳怪气。我们在关心你！”

“保护令人欣赏，但是没有必要。解散。”

“炉渣的，声波—”

“解散，” 他加重语气。双子明白了他的意思，碎碎念着走远。

“好，我们走。”

“别以为我们会跑床边帮你照顾他去。”

“他是你的。”

“不是我们的。”

“可别忘咯。”

“因为我们不会忘。”

“我们走啦。”

“和新玩具玩得开心。希望他值这个价。”

他们气呼呼地摔上了门。 

* * *

将近一小时后，声波将双子的监控情报分类完毕。分析工作还需要两小时，不过他可以明天再做。锁住控制台后，声波回到客厅，并做好了最坏的心理准备。

双子已经离开了。空荡荡的房间里只有爵士一人。声波不清楚他在干什么；他看上去很累，却没有进入充电，而是不停地从房间一头逛到另一头。听到门开后，他没有抬头，呼吸声却小小地顿了一下。

“这么快就完事了？我可真走运。”

“轰隆隆和迷乱的缺席，意料之外。描述你们的接触。”

“你想问他们有没有说我坏话？”他轻快地笑笑，依旧在不停走动。“还是我有没有说他们的坏话？话语就是话语，声波，没什么可担心的。此外，他们什么都没说，只是摆着臭脸，让我很庆幸塞伯坦没有烂番茄一类的东西。告诉我，为什么你的熊孩子们都狠瞪着我，跟我要在他们身上捅刀似的？” 

爵士停下了脚步。他紧盯着声波，目光犀利而好奇。声波艰难地无视了这个问题。

“踱步，奇怪的行为。说明原因。”

“我想保持清醒。你在隐瞒什么？”

声波朝爵士伸出手。“过来。”

“不要。” 爵士用一只脚点点地面。“你想要，就自己过来拿。我现在没心情听你话。”

如果他想刺激声波跟他吵架，那他就要失望了。向来二话不说的声波直接穿过房间，把爵士压在了墙上，并按住他的双手。困倦的爵士根本没力气挣脱。

“爵士，我的，”他的每个字都透着骇人的力度。“汽车人要听我命令。给我想要的东西。叫我主人。爵士…是我的。”

“冷酷的混蛋虐待狂，” 爵士低语。“ 你让吊钩修我就是为了这个？按在墙上再把我打坏？来啊。你的拳头比闹翻天轻多了。我不怕你。”

作为回复，声波把爵士的胳膊举到头顶交叉，用一只手钳住他的手腕，并用另一只手轻敲他的下巴。爵士再次畏缩起来。

“撒谎，” 他平静地说。“爵士，害怕。”

“别把害怕和恶心搞混了。”

勇敢的发言，可他开始发抖了。声波稍稍后撤，发现爵士系统中的能量在加速流动，火种脉动也快得异常。他的身体正在迅速耗尽所剩不多的能量。声波靠近带来的恐惧反应不能再继续了。

他放开爵士，退到了一边。爵士放下胳膊，揉了揉手腕，却仍然紧贴墙面，死盯着声波。

“怎么，你没兴致了？” 他问走开的声波。“我们结束了？”

“否。” 他打开搅拌机的盒子，发现里面整齐地码着能量液结晶。他拿出一小块，漫不经心地在手掌间滚了会，便走向爵士。结晶体里的能量液闪着摇曳的光彩。“需要补充能量。”

爵士还是没动。他狐疑地看看能量块，又看看声波。“那个？给我的？”

“是。你当前状况的合适能源。”

“噢。好的。” 爵士伸出手，但声波在他够到前握住了能量块。爵士变得忐忑起来。“干嘛？要我求你？让我说噢-求您了-主人？”

“否。张嘴。”

“什么？” 爵士困惑地歪歪头。当声波捏住能量块，把手伸过来的时候，他瞬间明白了。“噢，你一定是在逗我。”

“张嘴。” 声波重复。

“我饿着就好，谢谢。” 他想要溜到一边，可声波把一只胳膊支在墙上，挡住了他的去路。爵士的引擎愤怒地轰鸣起来。 “我会为此与你开战的。”

“汽车人会输。虚弱，能量匮乏。补给已提供；接受它。”

“你不必这么做，声波。你不必浪费时间喂我，你还有大把重要的事要做，让我自己吃更好。”

“观点，不正确。张嘴。”

爵士贴在墙上，尽可能地远离声波，一脸鄙夷地瞪着那个能量块。

“你就是这么训练宠物的吗？”

“等着瞧，” 声波冷静回答。“汽车人肯定会吃。”

爵士焦躁不安，充满希望地望向两侧。然而，他们都知道声波不会让他逃走。他前后挪动，呼吸管时停时歇，本能地挣脱。声波耐心等待了很长时间。最终，爵士不可避免地放弃了。他挫败地垂下肩膀，并张开嘴巴。

声波一点也不着急。他把能量块轻轻塞到爵士唇边，在舌尖上润湿，并在撤手时用指尖蹭过它的表面。爵士哆嗦了一下，闭紧护目镜。确定他咽下能量后，声波用指肚轻抚了一会爵士的下嘴唇。他们又沉默了许久。

“你以为，” 爵士低语， “你这样就赢了吗？”

“不，” 声波向他保证。“还有太多事情没做。”

* * *

也许有一天，爵士会明白他这番话的意义。可是现在，他还是不肯放过任何反抗声波的机会。和昨天一样，他挑衅地退回了声波的卧室角落。

“我在地上充电就好。”

“否。”

“你为什么这么固执？”

“反问：你为什么这么固执？”

“我说过，我已经习惯了。我是奴隶，记得吗？我就该待在地上。” 

“你的地方，我说了算，” 声波更正，并把一只手按在充电床上。“过来。”

“不要。你睡觉时到处乱蹬。”

“爵士，撒谎。”

“好好，我到处乱蹬行了吧。你不想你那漂亮的面板被踢凹吧？”

“结果，可以忍受。过来，不然我去抓你。”

“和昨晚一样，是不是？也许我会一直让你过来抓我。”

“否，” 声波坚定地说。“爵士要学会服从。”

“不然呢？”

声波身体力行地，接受了这个挑战。他大跨两步走到房间那头，抓住爵士的手腕，并把他抛到床上。爵士咒骂一声，试图起身，却被声波的身子压住了。

“不然就这样，” 声波压得更紧了些。爵士比他小很多—但他装甲的曲线，刚好能让声波舒服地躺在他的上面。爵士开始挣扎，而声波用更重的机体把他牢牢困在身下，并把爵士的手腕按在头顶。

“你干什么？” 爵士焦躁地喘息。“下去！”

“爵士，拒绝服从。声波，演示后果。如果你不在床上充电，我就把你压在这里。”

爵士的几条排气管都被堵上了，他身体两侧的管子开始快速循环空气。“我会系统过热的。停下。”

声波把脸贴近爵士，近距离观察他。爵士立刻把脸偏到一边，可声波读出了他的沮丧。

“你不喜欢被近身束缚。”

“谁喜欢？滚下去！” 他的排气管疯狂运作，声波能感受到他骤然升高的体温。“求你了。”

“回答之前的问题。为何反抗？床上充电更舒适。更有尊严。” 

“你觉得我还有尊严这种东西吗？” 他开始用嘴大口呼吸。

“回答，” 声波命令，“问题。”

“我不想和敌人一起睡觉。别让我和敌人睡在一起，声波，别让我和你一起睡觉。这样下去我就要和剃刀无人机睡觉了。” 

爵士的毒舌令他意外又恼怒。声波捏住爵士的下巴，抬高他的脸。“敌人，不恰当用词。战争已结束，霸天虎胜利。是主人，不是敌人。”

“你总是这么骗自己。” 爵士关上护目镜，专注于吸进空气，让系统冷却。

“重复一遍。” 爵士一言不发。

“重复一遍，不然我不会动。” 他又压了压爵士的胸口。爵士倒抽一口气，向后仰头试图顺畅呼吸。他还是不说话，但是声波很有耐心。3.7分钟后，爵士投降了。

“主人，” 他喘息。“不是敌人。” 

“爵士会在床上充电。”

“好。”

“回答，值得称赞。给予奖赏。” 声波挪开身子，并躺到了爵士旁边。爵士身上的所有排气管同时打开，欣慰地循环起空气。声波懒洋洋地描着他胸口上褪色的红色标志，等待爵士恢复常温。

“爵士，可以去充电。” 

爵士沉默地躺着，呼吸变得绵长安稳。当声波觉得他已经进入充电的时候，他开口了。

“声波2分，爵士0分，” 他的低语轻若风中的沙砾。“你比闹翻天会玩多了。”


	4. 观察 on observations

爵士很温暖—声波醒来前，这个念头便深植在他的cpu中。他低声轰鸣的系统，在声波身旁散发着小磁带没有的舒适热度。声波喜欢这种感觉。爵士服从命令待在床上令他很愉快。可惜他打开护目镜后，就发现爵士已经远远躲到了床的另一边。他用一只胳膊环着他的奴隶入睡，但爵士还是偷偷挣脱了出去。有趣的天赋。 

如声波所料，爵士还是没改掉他奇怪的充电习惯，早就上线了。他伸手把爵士拉近，爵士想要躲开他，却在最后一刻被声波拽了回来。他恼怒地低吼一声。 

“放开我。”

“爵士，不许动。”

“严格来说…” 被声波牢牢抱住时，爵士的抱怨噎了一下。“严格来说，你只让我在你充电的时候待在床上。你已经上线了，所以我要—啊。” 声波把一根手指伸向他装甲中间的缝隙。爵士抓着他的胳膊，拼命挣扎，声波威胁地把身子压了过来。爵士马上老实了，不想再次体验近乎窒息的感觉。他们紧贴在一起，声波能感受到他的颤抖。

昨天站在一起的时候，声波去摸爵士的臀部会很尴尬。可是现在，声波借机伸向那最敏感的接口。爵士浑身僵硬，紧紧闭合装甲。

“放松，” 声波命令。

“不。” 爵士把声波的胳膊抓的生疼。“你不能强迫我。”

“你会知道我能做和不能做的事。” 他放轻动作，蜻蜓点水地刮过那狭窄的细缝。爵士机体炙热，能量流动骤然加速。他下意识地弹开，却不小心以十分暧昧的方式—蹭上了声波的身体。这接触让声波心跳加快，体温和爵士一同上升。爵士开始急促喘息，他的装甲已经松到能让声波塞进指尖。他找到里面一根感知线路，并轻轻捏了一下。

爵士剧烈颤抖，差点把头甩到声波的脸上。声波满意地放开爵士。

“允许移动。”

“感谢普神。” 爵士急切地爬下床，但声波还没完。

“先补充能量。”

爵士再次僵住了。“我还不饿。”

声波坐起来，从盒子里拿出另一个能量块。“转过来。”

“直接把它给我行吗？”

“命令是转过来。” 

声波知道爵士对着墙做了个鬼脸。他不情愿地半转过身，主动张开嘴。声波没有过去喂他，而是把能量块举到爵士的前面。

“过来吃。不许用手。”

爵士散发着屈辱和恨意，却还是向前倾，把能量块从声波手里咬了出来。很好，他必须学会放下恐惧并习惯声波的触碰。这是可喜的第一步。

但他似乎“不小心”狠咬了声波的手指…谁也没说他会很快成功。

* * *

“…这周第三次，我总算逮住了他们！鬼知道你派他们窥视了我的私人领域多少次！我是塞伯坦最高空军指挥官，所有追踪者的领袖，我比你鬼鬼祟祟的探子们高贵多了。”

红蜘蛛开始愤怒地抖翅膀。声波则冷漠地盯着屏幕，继续打字。

“命令，监视所有塞伯坦人。”

“除了威震天本人，”红蜘蛛嗤笑。“我们的伟大领袖总是例外—你也是。这安排可真方便。难道他的副官不该享受同样的特权吗？”

“收到其他命令前，将继续监视。建议，和威震天陛下商议此事。”

“我就打算这么做。在此期间，你最好把你的宠物们拴牢点。如果我再在我的空域发现你的小鸟，我就把它轰成筛子。”

声波顿时僵住了。红蜘蛛嗤笑一声切断通讯，没再给他开口的机会。控制台的屏幕变黑后，工作室陷入了一片死寂。声波从呼吸管吐出热气，试图平息怒火，却没什么效果。红蜘蛛总是这么傲慢，敏感，毫不掩饰他对声波和磁带们的反感。可他从来没有威胁过要射杀它们。

声波刷地站起来，离开了房间。他发现爵士正蜷在客厅的一角小憩—还待在地上。他的新奴隶已经到家五天了，如吊钩所言，他的充电周期在逐渐恢复正常。爵士的充电时间变得更长，也不再频繁关机，从白天关机六七次减少到了两次。声波很少打搅他充电，但根据他的计算爵士也快醒了。他抓住爵士的胳膊，把他拽了起来。 

“哇…喔怎么了？” 爵士踉跄一步，几乎撞到声波身上。他摆正身姿，伸了个懒腰。“你要干什—噢不。不不不不不不不！” 

自爵士到家后，声波第一次打开了他私人浴室的门。爵士奋力抵抗，但声波的决心，力量和恼火都更甚于他。他把爵士强拽进去，并关上门，按下清洗液喷头的按钮。一小股水柱从墙上喷洒而出，直接浇在了半睡半醒的爵士身上。他气愤地咕哝几句，匆忙关上吸气口，以防灌进液体。

“我错过什么了？”

“吊钩的指令。必须进行频繁冲洗，灰尘堆积威胁健康。”

“灰尘？你都不让我出门—哪来的灰尘。”

“转身。” 

爵士瞪了他一眼，把想进来的声波推了出去。他比之前更加强壮迅猛了，这说明机体内部的自我修复正在起效，但声波比他更强。他攥住爵士的胳膊，把他牢牢按在墙上。他没有很使劲，却足以让爵士无法挣脱。爵士怒吼一声，试图挣扎出去，而声波放开他的胳膊，把爵士的两只手都摔在了墙上。这突然的暴力让爵士哆嗦了一下，没有再动弹。

“某人心情不佳啊？今天在办公室过的很糟吗，宝贝？”

“命令：安静。” 

爵士得意地扬起下巴，护目镜中闪烁着胜利的喜悦。声波这才意识到他的失误。“这是你第一次命令我安静；我想这把是我赢了。爵士1分。”

“声波3分，” 他提醒他的奴隶，并把肥皂刷按在爵士的背上。爵士微微垂下肩膀。

“你不会让我自己洗的，对吧。” 他把呼吸管挪开水柱。

“否。”

声波拿起积满泡沫的肥皂，在爵士的装甲上轻揉着圈。爵士缩了一下，想要往后撤，声波却靠得更近了。爵士已经贴在了墙上，无路可退。声波早就发现，他的奴隶很反感被困在狭小的空间里。通常来讲，把他按到墙上就能让他让步—闹翻天大概都不知道这点。

声波把肥皂擦过肩膀，在爵士的胳膊上搓满白色泡沫。他注意到了个首次发现的有趣反差。没有了战场上的噪音与张扬，爵士其实安静得吓人—字面意义上的安静；当那不健康的噪音被吊钩修好后，声波发现爵士能悄无声息地走过房间，他的灵敏接收器都捕捉不到他的声音。塞伯坦人—尤其是霸天虎—是个喧闹的种族。他们移动时总会发出引擎的鸣响，活塞的抽吸和金属碰撞地面的噪音。声波倒是能像ravage一样安静移动，这是他的得意天赋之一。 

他从爵士的躯干刷上胸膛。爵士疲惫地松下了抠在墙上的手指。他已经喂了爵士十五天，可他还是想避开声波的触碰。爵士很少咬他的指头了，却还是会怒视他。声波全都看在眼里。很多人读不懂爵士，因为他的大多数神情都掩藏在护目镜之下。但声波是个细心的观察者。他知道护目镜的光亮会在爵士专注时缩紧，在情绪激动时变亮。他还没有读懂所有信号—暂时没有—总有一天他会的。

声波蹲下来，开始向下搓洗。他把刷子扫过爵士的臀部和大腿，惹得他颤抖了一下。可最有趣的东西—还是他总是盯着声波的护目镜。其他汽车人奴隶都害怕与他目光相接。他的轻轻一瞥，就能让他们哆嗦着避开视线—畏惧他的名声地位的大多数霸天虎，也好不到哪儿去。爵士却不这样。噢，他总是警惕而谨慎，在声波传唤他前会一直徘徊在房间角落。然而，每当声波抬起光学镜，他总是能撞见爵士犀利的目光。他被抓住时不会移开视线，有时甚至会慵懒地笑笑。爵士似乎和声波一样在仔细观察对方。

这些都是有趣的小细节，却并不重要。声波站起来抱住爵士，并无视他的挣扎。重要的是从他装甲淌过的温暖，他线路里跃动的电流和轻浅的吐息。声波的怒火如同热水里的肥皂，慢慢溶解在蒸腾的水汽中。爵士是个令他愉悦的消遣。

“我快淹死了，” 爵士的咕哝几乎淹没在了水流里。“够了。” 

一个声波胸口处的喷头直冲着爵士的脸，他整个脑袋都糊在水里；没错，他确实快淹死了。声波不情愿地松开怀抱，并退后几步，让爵士解脱出来。他呛出几口水，抹去淌过护目镜的水柱。声波无言地把刷子递给他。

爵士瞥了刷子一眼，又开始细细打量声波。他护目镜上全是水雾，遮住了声波能读懂的一切信号。

令他吃惊的是，爵士乖乖拿过了刷子。“嘿，反正这局是你赢了。我没必要再拖了。”

“明智发言。”

然而，说总比做容易。爵士在水柱下犹豫着，似乎不知道该做什么。声波耐心地等待着。爵士死盯着他的胸口，并举起一只手轻触中间的玻璃挡板。这是爵士第一次平和地触碰声波。小小的温暖和喜悦流过了声波的线路。

可是爵士却一脸厌恶。他哆嗦得厉害，一副要吐出能量液的样子。声波终于明白，他在盯着自己胸口的霸天虎标志看。爵士带着莫名的惊骇，摸过那紫色图案。声波本以为爵士会推开他。然而，他端正肩膀，把刷子啪地甩在了声波的胸口上。泡沫覆满整块玻璃板，也盖住了标志。爵士放松了下来。他深呼一口气，开始在声波身上转着圈打肥皂。

“你今天为何心烦呢…主人？看到你烦恼—或是有任何情绪波动实属罕见。我还以为你没有感情呢。”

“霸天虎政策，与你无关。”

“噢—如果它会导致我从充电中被拽醒，拖到地上进行难受的清洗，那就与我有关。没想到红蜘蛛能让你这么心烦。”

声波严厉地瞪着他。爵士带着懒懒的微笑，绕到了他的背后。“请别责怪我。红蜘蛛总是这么干。每次闹翻天被他惹怒后，我总得当他的出气筒。他对你说什么了？”

“红蜘蛛的威胁，不现实。不重要。”

“那就好。” 爵士按上他的背部，激起又一阵舒爽感。 “我肯定你没有什么好担心的。”

“结论，正确。” 声波合上护目镜，让自己享受这种感觉。爵士很擅长这个工作—他用恰到好处的力度刷过装甲的每个部位。连他都很少顾到的肩部接缝都洗到了。他决定经常让爵士为他清洗。

爵士不紧不慢，没有漏过他身上的任何一处。当他退开的时候，声波还是觉得结束得太快了。清洗液喷撒而下，把他冲洗干净。

“现在咱们该干点什么呢，主人？日常流程？我要不要贴在墙上，把手举过头顶，并假装我喜欢这样？” 他作出描述中的姿势，做作地哑声低语。“噢声波，狠狠拆我吧。你是我机生中最美好的东西。”

声波叹了一小口气。“讽刺，没必要。”

“正好相反，这是我唯一的乐子。所以我该做好准备吗？” 

声波把喷头关上，并打开烘干器。热风从所有的墙上管口喷涌而出，在接下来的几分钟堵住了爵士的嘴。目的达到后，声波打开了门。

“出去。”

“霸天虎先请。” 

* * *

那天，爵士再次证明了自己作为“消遣物”的价值。他不但去了趟浴室，还被抛光了一次。一开始他强烈反抗，声波只能强迫他服从—这是个令他享受的任务。他没想把自己降到闹翻天的水准—他奴隶的反击不会让他线路着火。恰恰相反—他很高兴看到爵士恢复活力。在过去的几天里，他的能量有了显著回升。爵士拼命挣扎，但当声波把他钉在墙上以后，他们就知道抵抗结束了。爵士缩着身子，仿佛抛光剂会烧坏他的装甲。声波完成抛光后，他的装甲变得崭新而闪亮。这样的爵士十分英俊迷人，他只得不情愿地给声波再加1分。尽管爵士不这么认为，这仍不失为一段愉快的时光。

然而，爵士的康复也带来了新麻烦。在抛光事件后，声波更加确定了这一点。

“你有问题，” 声波打开工作室的门，发现爵士就站在门后面。声波没有被吓得跳起来，系统却暂停了一秒。他站得如此之近，声波差点迎面撞上他。

“解释。”

“我很无聊。我现在好多了，脑袋清醒，不再昏昏欲睡—可是我好无聊。你不能把我关在房间里一整天，坐在地上看墙，自己却出去快活大兄弟。我无聊的时候，就想搞事，你可不会想那样。闹翻天不想。警车也不想。我得有点事情做。” 

声波颇为费劲地把爵士拨到一边，并走进客厅。“奴隶只能请求，不能命令。

“好，求～您了，主人，给我找点事做。你不知道我多需要有事做。” 

声波觉得他知道。爵士来回单脚蹦跳，看上去十分焦躁沮丧，这给声波敲响了警钟。他判定他的请求十分合理。

“指明偏好。”

“我喜欢解谜。给我一个解谜数据板，让我白天解闷就行。”

“我会安排。”

爵士深呼一口气，似乎宽慰不少。 “谢谢。”

声波抓住爵士的下巴，强迫他抬起头。“谢谢，主人。”

“谢谢，主人，” 爵士的最后一个词听起来有点酸。他想要后退，但是声波没有放开他，而是轻敲爵士喉咙上的一根电线，表明他不用着急。爵士瞬间僵硬了—他关上护目镜，握紧拳头。

“晚上呢，” 他略显紧张，“晚上怎么办？”

声波用拇指轻揉传感器，看着爵士拼命抑制颤抖。问题，理解不能。”

“我不是不喜欢你虐待狂的摸摸环节—”声波惩罚地捏住一条电线，他哆嗦了一下。“—但我觉得我们能做点更有意义—更有智慧的事情。”

声波停下了手里的动作； “比如？” 他有些困惑。

“你玩游戏吗？呃，我知道你会玩牌。但是更有挑战性的游戏呢？比如说，hax？”

这句话挑起了声波的兴趣。hax是塞伯坦难度最大的游戏之一，很少有霸天虎足够聪明且愿意玩它。人类有类似的游戏，但是他们用的棋子种类更少，且只在二维空间里进行。霸天虎驻扎地球时，声波偶尔会骇进人类比赛，碾压他们的冠军作为消遣。那种简单的棋可完全比不上hax。

“hax，可接受的活动。” 他放开爵士，后者嘟囔着 “爵士，2分”大退几步。声波假装没有听见。他们都知道：一会到了床上，声波想得多少分都能如愿。

“将安排对弈。”

爵士微微翘起嘴角。“我想我该说…放马过来吧，霸天虎。” 

“什—么—鬼？”是一小时后迷乱回来，说出的第一句话。他和轰隆隆望着客厅的最远一角。那里的小桌子已摆上了复杂的hax棋盘。声波和爵士坐在两头，全神贯注于游戏。爵士瞥了双胞胎半秒，又看回棋盘。

“晚上好，陌生人们。”

“不许跟我讲话，奴隶。声波，讲真，这是什么鬼？你让他和你玩hax？如果你想折磨他，我们能推荐个更好的方法。” 

“协助意愿收到，没必要。” 

双胞胎嫌弃地翻了个白眼。声波教过他们玩hax，却没什么成效。那些 ‘下棋课’ 的唯一成果，就是让双子更加沉迷电子游戏。

“你快下完了吗？我们想上传完数据赶紧走。”

“否。” 他和爵士隔着透明的螺旋状棋盘，默契地对视一眼。“游戏刚刚开始。” 

在一局hax里，两位势均力敌的玩家要几天才能分出胜负。而声波肯定，这局要花上更长时间。在过去的一小时里，他们只下了一步棋。

声波站了起来。“闹翻天，迷乱，准备上传数据。游戏明天继续。”

这场游戏暂时结束了。至于另一场游戏—声波回头看时，恰好瞧见了爵士脸上一闪而过的真切失望。 

* * *

“和其他磁带一样，双胞胎依然在闹脾气。爵士叫他们 “陌生人” 其实十分贴切；自打他带爵士回来以后，他的磁带们就很少留在屋里。他们上传完数据，便很快离开。没有一个磁带选择在声波的胸舱里充电。 声波感受到他们的沮丧，就默许了这种行为，可他不能让这种情况继续下去了。

“传完啦！” 轰隆隆和迷乱跑向前门，显然想快点开溜。

“还没解散。”

“我们没什么要报告的。飞机们依旧浮夸，红蜘蛛还是个小婊砸，哦对，战车队再次出发了。这回他们‘肯定 ’能完成任务。没啥新鲜事。我们走啦。”

“还没解散，” 声波的语气冷若寒冰。双胞胎不情愿地停下脚步，却没有走回来。

“我们很忙，” 迷乱嘟囔。“还有，那个，好多事要干呢。”

“对啊，街道上的涂鸦可不会自己画上。” 轰隆隆补充。

“缺席，注意。”

“得了，声波，现在外面没啥人…是我们享受铁堡夜生活的最好时机。” 

“不能继续缺席。明天，在这里充电。”

“但我们—”

“不容商议。” 

“你想让我们在那看着你，干嘛？用hax把你的新奴隶虐翻？你就不能把他拴在床上，好好拆他吗？其他人都是这么做的！”

“汽车人，无关。你们会在这里充电。和我一起。缺少同步活动，共生链接衰弱。”

“我们知道，”声波的威压，让轰隆隆蔫了下来。“呃，我是说—炉渣的。如果你想我们就留下好了。别让我们跟他说话就行。” 

“和汽车人的对话，没必要。命令下达。解散。”

他们冲出房间。愤怒，不信任和深重的担忧透过链接传了过来。他们似乎对爵士说了些什么，但是声波没有听。

他与磁带们的感情是双向的。轰隆隆和迷乱的烦恼也留在了他的cpu里。双子离开后，他在工作室待了很长时间，分析新数据，在熟悉的工作流程中冷静下来。他结束时，爵士已经躺到了床上。声波以为他下线了，他却突然开口：

“他们没在这里充过电。这样不正常，对吧？”

声波无视了这个问题，并用指尖描过爵士的胳膊。“声波，5分。”

爵士轻轻摆开他的胳膊。“你在说什么？”

“看到了。”

“看到什么？”他困倦地嘟囔。爵士的运行速度正在减慢，他即将进入充电状态。 

“我离开时，失望。”

“骗子。”

“撒谎，没必要，也从未尝试。”

“那就是幻觉。我怎么可能…” 他的声音低到几乎听不见。“让你…”

然后他就掉线了。声波把他的奴隶抱在怀里，一同入眠。 

* * *

“左！往左走，你个炉渣，快点！”

“走不了，有怪兽！”

“射他！杀了他！”

“等下，我捡到个宝。”

“什—噢，见鬼！” 

多亏了控制台精良的声音系统，爆炸声效在整个房间里震荡。迷乱哼了一声。

“你不觉得用手榴弹太浪费了吗？”

“可是它管事啊？”

“白痴。”

声波叹了口气。双子遵守命令晚上留在了家里，却完全不想安静呆着。轰隆隆和迷乱正在用他难以忍受的音量玩着电子游戏—绝对是故意的。那持续不断的噪音让他无法集中。

爵士似乎完全不介意。跟昨天比起来，他…也许算不上高兴，但至少不再焦虑了。在空闲时间玩声波给他的解谜数据板还是有用的。现在—他专注于正在进行的hax游戏，研究着棋盘，完全不受爆炸声的影响。声波很是烦躁—这烦躁在今早醒来，发现爵士又跑到了床的另一边时就有了。他是怎么做到的？声波用两只胳膊抱着爵士进入充电。他实在是搞不懂，爵士怎么能不惊醒他地挣脱。他可以命令爵士不准这么做，但这样爵士就会发现他的无力并再得1分。

游戏变得更加复杂了。

“声波。”

他把注意力转回爵士，困惑地对上他期待的眼神。 “现在是你的回合。” 

“我知道, 但是...” 爵士朝声波的手偏偏头。他这才发现自己在用手指敲桌子。声波赶忙收紧手指。他略感尴尬—做出这么明显的小动作不是他的作风，爵士的笑容让他感觉更糟了。

“你被吵到了？叫吵吵和闹闹哪凉快哪呆着去呗。”

“我们听到了！”

爵士拖着长声，“我还以为两位小孩打算无视我呢，”他的视线还是没离开hax棋盘。

“我们就是在无视你，” 轰隆隆哼了一声。“但你最好管住你的嘴，奴隶。”

爵士没有任何反应，这莫名加大了声波的火气。

“轰隆隆。迷乱。”

“干嘛？”

“调小音量。”

“可我们—”

“调小音量。”

“好好好。” 他们厌恶地答应，仿佛这是世界上最繁重的累活。然而，死去怪兽和激光爆炸的声音只小了几个分贝。爵士懒懒地把玩一枚棋子，思考下一步行动。与此同时，声波的计时器提醒他是时候喂爵士了。

“张嘴。”

“就不能等会嘛？我正在认真思考呢。” 

声波觉得，这一屋无礼又不服管的小家伙，简直把自己变成了复读机。“张嘴。”

他把能量块举到棋盘上方。爵士叹了口气，踮脚探身过来。再次仔细观察他的反应后，声波确定他奴隶的反感开始减弱了。现在他对从声波手里吃东西，表现出习惯性的冷漠。

沙发那边一声惊愕的尖叫告诉声波，他们被看到了。迷乱捅了一下轰隆隆，光学镜焦躁地闪着光。

“嘿，你—” 轰隆隆的抱怨戛然而止。这说明迷乱正在他们的私聊频道分享他的见闻。过了几秒，轰隆隆的光学镜也开始闪光。 

《 那动作是什么鬼？》他们同时在通讯频道里大嚷。

《 汽车人，与你们无关，》声波提醒他们。爵士瞥瞥双胞胎，又看向声波，估计在推测发生了什么事。

《 搅拌机的盒子就是干这个用的，对吧？》

《 与你无关。 》

《 声波，他能喂饱他自己！他又不是— 》

《 安静，》 他狠狠命令道，双胞胎哆嗦起来。《 游戏暂停。回卧室。》

双子生气地走回他们的卧室，之后便没了动静。声波怀疑他们正在用私聊频道交流。

爵士的护目镜饶有兴趣地闪烁着。他靠向声波，悄声说道。“你是告诉我他们不想我来你家的原因？还是要我自己搞清楚？” 

“与你无关。”

“遵命，主人。”

爵士神秘地笑了笑。他望回棋盘，并把手伸向同一个棋子。他还在犹豫，却终于拿起了棋子。他在手掌中旋转着它，在两条相似路径中徘徊。正当他要选择其中一条时，声波的屋子里响起了来电的提醒声。

爵士懊恼地呻吟。“你在逗我吗？”

“威震天陛下在等我。” 声波站了起来，而爵士跌回了椅子上。

“别让我耽误你的暴行—我是说，工作通信。”

声波回到他的工作室，关上门，隔绝一切噪音。他按下连接通讯网的按钮，大屏幕上亮起了威震天的脸。

《 声波！》

《 威震天— 》

《 你的监视小队在红蜘蛛领地的行动让他抱怨了两个小时。他就是不肯闭嘴。你的队伍在跟踪他？” 》

《 是，威震天陛下。停止行动？》

《 当然不，》 威震天厉声道。《 他可是红蜘蛛。我得严密监控他。别让他抓到你就行。只有红蜘蛛能管住那些长翅膀的白痴—他也清楚这点。我不想让一群cpu短路的追踪者在我的塞伯坦肆意杀戮。狠狠教训一顿你的间谍们，确保他们不会被再次发现。》

这是今晚声波第二次叹气。《 明白，威震天陛下。》

《 你已经单独行动够久了。明天来指挥部，地球传来了不少让我心烦的消息。》

《 遵命，威震天陛下。》

威震天直接切断通讯，连告别都没说。工作室再次被无言的黑暗吞没。声波刚打开门，光亮和噪音便扑面而来。

“轰隆隆，迷乱，结束游戏。现在充电。”

“现在？” 他们异口同声地呜咽。“可现在还没到—”

“现在。”

他们交换了个眼神，或许还有几句悄悄话后，便关掉了游戏。爵士还在认真地打量他。

“这次谈话似乎让你不太高兴啊，声波。”

“与你无关。”

“真的？我不用准备又一轮清洗吗？”

“喂，汽车人，” 迷乱大喊。“ 堵上你的排气管子，少管闲事。” 

爵士闪了下护目镜，并望向迷乱。**“le petit défend. Intéressant.”** (护主的小豆丁，真有趣） 

和大部分虎子一样，迷乱连英语都懒得下载。“啥？”他一脸懵逼。

“现在去充电，” 声波加重语气，并打开胸舱。迷乱怀疑地瞪了爵士最后一眼，就变形为磁带，和他的兄弟一起叠进声波的胸舱。

这之后的宁静格外让他宽慰，爵士仍在小心观察着声波。“你似乎想尽快把小家伙们关进去。”

声波朝他伸出一只手。“过来。”

“这有挡板的地方是什么原理？” 爵士站起来，把头凑到他胸口的玻璃板上，朝里面张望。“他们能听到我吗？能听到这个吗？” 爵士故意以令他心烦的节奏敲击玻璃，直到声波抓住他的手腕。

“不许再说话。”

“我应该说好的主人，可那样我就又说—呜呜” 

声波没有扇爵士，而是用一只手牢牢捏住他的嘴。他连拖带拽地把爵士拉进卧室，并马上把灯光调暗，缓解光学感知器的酸涩。当声波把他拉到床边时，爵士惊讶地吸了口气。他想开口说话，却被再次捂住了嘴。声波累了—他受够了违抗，抱怨和噪音。也许用手堵着爵士的嘴关机，他才能得到安宁。

由于紧张，爵士的呼吸管全打开了，加速循环着空气。他不再试图撬开声波的手，而是安静等待着接下来的事。声波抓住爵士的手，轻按在自己肩膀的变形接缝上。 

爵士猛地把手抽开，使劲摇头。声波更加使劲地抓住他，把他的手放回肩膀上。爵士懊恼地低吼一声。

声波没有理他。他极其耐心，引导爵士缓慢地抚过他的缝隙，享受他的触摸。爵士的护目镜暗了下去；不管今晚声波强迫他做什么，他都不会看。总有一天声波会让他看的，但现在这样就够了。他们的手沿着肩膀向上挪动，声波强迫爵士轻点他脖子上的一条线路。一小股电流游过他的机体，他的装甲变得放松而兴奋。

声波让他轻抚他的胸膛，掠过玻璃板，一直摸到机体中部的缝隙。当爵士的指尖被推进缝里时，他骚动起来，并哀鸣一声。又一波快感淌过声波的线路。爵士肯定也感受到了这股强劲电流。这种感觉肯定不错，但爵士依然紧闭装甲，含混地哀叫着。 

至少声波在享受自己。爵士的每次触碰都激起一阵愉悦，让他的压力溶解于夜色。他拉近距离，挪到爵士的双膝之间，贪恋着他的温暖。由于升高的体温，他的散热风扇开始呼呼作响。这声音让爵士哆嗦了起来。他试着向后靠，声波抓住了他的脸，把他固定在原地。

他继续让爵士轻触他，直到他的烦躁彻底消散。这僵硬而不情愿的触碰远不足以让他过载，却也足够舒服。声波放开爵士，并爬到了床上。害怕被再次压住的爵士急忙躲开，却还是被声波的大胳膊搂住了。他没有压在爵士身上，而是把头靠到了他的脖颈旁边。听了一会爵士系统的柔声轰鸣后，声波就挪开身子，躺到了他的旁边。

几分钟过后，爵士似乎明白今晚的游戏已经结束了。他的呼吸平稳下来，也不再颤抖。但如果声波以为这次课程能让爵士闭嘴，他就错了。

“我说错了，” 爵士在黑暗中低语。“那两个小子看我的眼神，不像是我要捅他们一刀—而是我要捅你一刀。**Intéressant**.”（有趣）


	5. 阶级 on caste

在家充电的命令也让双子机械鸟很不高兴。圆锯对爵士骂了些脏话，并拿喙啄了他一下，以表态度。 

“你也早安，” 爵士讽刺地说，“如我所言。超护主。” 他会意地望向声波。 

“圆锯，够了，” 声波命令。圆锯把头埋到了翅膀里。这个姿势通常表示他在生气，而不是反省。声波还能听到他喉咙深处恶意的咯咯声。和往常一样，激光鸟想以乖巧弥补她兄弟的敌意。她轻柔鸣叫着，拿脑袋蹭蹭声波的下巴，却还是能感受到主人的怒气。圆锯还在闹脾气，她则飞离声波的肩膀，无声地飘过房间。爵士正缩在角落里解他的宝贝谜题。当激光鸟落到他的膝盖上时，他瞬间僵住了。

“噢，” 他小声尖叫。“你好啊。我现在有点紧张，声波。”

“别动。”

“可我还想要我的手指。”

“激光鸟，好奇。没有敌意。”

声波没有说谎，也没有提她的链接端点涌来的强烈不信任。和其他磁带一样，激光鸟不想让汽车人留在这里，但她总是头一个作出让步，想让他开心的磁带。她停在爵士的膝盖上，左右打量他，光学镜放大缩小。爵士一动不动，屏息注视着她。激光鸟伸长脖子，用喙试探性地点点他的脸，他也没有动弹。

“叛徒，” 圆锯嘟囔。

“行了，” 她不耐烦的说。“健康。让主人高兴。还不够？”

圆锯厌恶地抬高鸟喙，没有说话。激光鸟叹了口气，再次飞回声波身上。爵士顿时瘫在墙边，毫不掩饰自己的欣慰。

“激光鸟刚才…亲了我一口？”

“否，” 声波向他保证。“激光鸟，圆锯，准备上传数据。然后充电。”

圆锯还有点气愤，却任由声波打开了工作室的门，没有反抗。“工作愉快，**mon cheri**.（甜心）”爵士唱道。他肩上的两只鸟同时绷直了。

“什么意思？”

“无视他。” 

他花了一小时上传机械鸟们的监控数据，又花了两小时归类分析。声波比平时工作得更加精细，仔细分析每条数据，直到不得不承认他已经完成任务。他不能再拖下去了；是时候去指挥中心报道了。他起身离开工作室。磁带双子还在他的胸舱里安静地充电。

爵士四仰八叉地躺在前面，来回蹬腿，点着数据板。“今天的间谍工作结束了？你准备好了，咱们就开始玩吧。” 

“hax，现在不能玩。必须出席霸天虎指挥部。”

爵士猛地抬起头，把谜题忘在了一边。“指挥中心？我们要出门？”

“否。你的出席，没必要；待在这里。”

“待在这里？我自己？” 声波走向前门，但爵士以惊人的速度挡到他前面，用手支住他，好像能阻止声波离开似的。“你不能自己离开却不带着我，这不公平！上次看完吊钩后我就没出过门，没出去一分钟！”

“公平性不相关，” 他的反应让声波略感惊讶。“你的出席没必要。”

“可是你能带我过去。你不想？炫耀一下我吗？闹翻天去哪儿都带着我，他总爱臭显摆。” 

“和闹翻天的相似度，零，” 声波断然否认。“炫耀，没必要。”

“噢，拜托，声波，求你了。” 爵士的焦虑和沮丧数值骤然升高。声波快速扫描了他一遍，不安地发现他的火种跳动持续加快。这些因素都会影响他的奴隶的脾气。当他犹豫的时候，爵士想到了另一个理由。

“你要出去一个小时以上吗？”

“很有可能。”

“那谁来喂我？我会饿的。除非你愿意留下能量让我，你懂得，自己吃。”

声波万分纠结。他一点也不想把爵士带去霸天虎总部，却也不想中断每日的必要喂食流程。这样爵士才能逐渐适应他的触碰。声波敲敲爵士的脸，仿佛要证明自己的观点。爵士怒视着他，并把头扭开，可这是一个有意识的动作；他已经不再条件反射地畏缩了。声波好不容易取得了进展，他不能停止喂他。此外，爵士恳求待在他身边，这也让他感到愉快。虽然他是为了自由走动和看新鲜景色，但结果是一样的。

“准许。你可以陪我去。”

“太棒了！爵士3分！”

“期望良好表现。”

“我会乖乖的，”爵士做了个把嘴缝上的动作。“你都不会注意到我的存在。” 

“拿锁链。”

爵士的兴奋劲消退了些，却还是听话地走开了。大部分霸天虎会一直拴着他们的奴隶，可自打看完吊钩以后，他就再没给爵士拴上锁链。一开始爵士太困倦虚弱了，锁链是个沉重的负担。他恢复活力后，声波也纵容着他，没再给他戴上束缚。但这样出席公共场合可不行。汽车人必须被主人拴住才能上街行走。

爵士把链条带过来，面无表情地让声波把它们固定在项圈上。

“好好表现，” 他提醒。“走。” 

* * *

他们的路途并不遥远；声波的家坐落在铁堡新建的市中心，紧挨威震天的堡垒。通常他会直接飞过去。而在塞伯坦的繁忙时段走过去…感觉完全不同。尤其是其他人的视线。

声波是个内向的人。他喜欢独处，唯一需要且想要的陪伴只有他的小磁带们。他是威震天阶级最高的军官之一，霸天虎统治阶层的精英，但与红蜘蛛不同，他不喜欢向整个塞伯坦炫耀他的地位。所有人都畏惧他的名字。声波的存在，让任何人在说威震天坏话时，都只敢悄声低语。尽管他的大名人尽皆知，绝大多数平民都不知道他的长相。声波外出时极少被认出来，他习惯并喜欢这样的默默无闻。 

今天却不一样。中立公民们朝他指指点点，并不断进行短频交流。这都是因为被锁链拽着的爵士。只有威震天军队的高层—最强大的战士和最得力的军官—在战后得到了汽车人奴隶作为奖赏。将奴隶带在身边是身份的至高象征。声波努力无视周围的畏惧和惊叹。爵士都没有注意到别人的关注。估计在闹翻天的熏陶下，他已经习惯了。

中立公民…他们配不上这个名字。战火散尽后，他们才从阴影中爬出来，开始重建生活，很幸运地只用交税。现在战争结束了，威震天不想把这些无所作为的人称为霸天虎。中立公民只能是二等公民，他们也清楚这点。与声波目光相接时，他们赶忙移开视线，与阶级相符地低头让路。

好奇而无意义的视线越来越多。声波没走到一半就停了下来，把惊讶的爵士揽在怀里。

“干嘛—喔！” 

声波磕了下脚后跟，推进器应声开启，带着他们飞离地面。爵士僵硬地抓着他，一言不发，直到声波降落到指挥中心的入口。他挣开声波，并稳定身形。

“多谢警告。下次你受不了跟老百姓们待在地上时，提前跟咱说一声。”

“高度，害怕？”

“怕你个头。” 爵士瞪了他一眼。“闹翻天飞得更高更快。我只是不喜欢被带着飞。我们还得这么做吗？”

“飞行更快，效率更高。 比地面行进更合适。”

“对你更合适。” 爵士沮丧地拽着项圈上的链条。自打戴上这让他无法变形的项圈后，他就一直是机器人形态。“我们可以分头走。” 

“要求驳回，” 声波答道。“当我选择飞行，汽车人要加入我。不容辩驳。” 爵士还是有些抵触。声波抬起他的下巴，冷冷地盯着他，让他记起他的地位。

“偏好：待在家里？”

“不。” 爵士想把头扭过去，但声波还没有放手。“不，我想来这儿—” 声波又等了几秒，他才加上一句 “主人。” 他满意地放开他，走向了入口。

“跟上。”

霸天虎们的反应比平民更烦。声波大步踏过大厅，无视所有好奇的视线。他们明明知道他是谁，而且完全有理由不议论指点他。 真的，他们应该更明事理才对。 

“你他渣的在逗我嘛？” 

说到应该更明事理的人….

轰隆隆站在走廊中间，用小拳头砸着臀部，看上去十分焦躁。身为探子，磁带双子的动静实在是太大了。走廊里的所有霸天虎都看了过来。声波停下脚步，特意在通讯频道警告他的磁带。

《 注意你在指挥中心的行为，轰隆隆。》

《 噢，抱歉。你他渣的在逗我吗…先生？你脑袋短路了吗，先生？看在烈火燃烧的地狱的份上，他来这里干嘛？先生？》

《 他的表现比你好多了，》声波忍不住说，轰隆隆涌起一阵怒火。《 让汽车人来是我的意愿。与你无关。》

《 你把他留在家几小时都不行？那天你把他带回来以后，你有和他分开过吗？有吗？》

轰隆隆的愤怒突然变为了深重的焦虑。声波赶忙安抚他。

《 有。汽车人在吊钩处待了大半天。满意？》

声波知道他没有。但吊钩的名字确实达到了预期效果，让轰隆隆的愤怒转为不满。他刚想再次发话，他们就被打断了。 

“普神啊，威震天的隐士从窝里出来加入我们了。真是受宠若惊！” 红蜘蛛的声音清晰回荡在走廊里。轰隆隆烦躁地低吼一声，声波表示十分理解，却保持着冷漠姿态。红蜘蛛大摇大摆地走过来，架起翅膀迫使其他人让路。他红色的小奴隶紧跟在他身后。“我还在想呢，声波，你是开始害怕高空了，还是害怕和我们谈话了？我想谈话从来不是你的长项，虽然你无疑是监听谈话的专家。”

“收到出席会议的命令，”声波冷冷道，“建议：让开。” 

红蜘蛛没有动。他的红白翅膀挡在声波前方，挑衅地抖动。“我向威震天投诉了你非法入侵我的领地的小员工，声波。” 他瞪了轰隆隆一眼，轰隆隆瞪了回去。“但愿我别再抓到另一个。这种事还会发生吗？”

“接到威震天的新命令，” 声波巧妙回避了问题。和红蜘蛛不同，声波用不着说谎。

红蜘蛛冷漠而怀疑地咕哝一声。他眯起光学镜打量声波，寻找说谎的迹象。然后，他望向了爵士。“噢，对了…我差点忘了。你从我的一名追踪者那里偷了个玩具，对吗？”

“汽车人不是偷的，公平赢得。”

“随你怎么说，读心者。我只是很惊讶你还想要个新奴隶。也许这次你能让他活下—”

“嘿小红！” 轰隆隆挡到声波前面，仰头怒视比他大上许多的红蜘蛛。“那是你的新喷漆吗？惊天雷把排气管里的一坨红色颜料擤在你身上了？”

大部分听众都偷笑起来。红蜘蛛厉声道 “小臭虫。你还没学会尊敬你的指挥官吗？”

“如果我在和我的指挥官说话，我会学会的。”

红蜘蛛怒视轰隆隆，却还是抵不过好面子的弱点，望向了他的翅膀。他的脸狰狞扭曲起来。

“奴隶！”

“主人？”感知器低着头凑过来。

“我的机翼条纹上有一块污点！”

“真—真的？抱歉，我已经很小心了—”红蜘蛛锤了他的脑袋一拳。感知器踉跄后退，微弱地呻吟出声。 “很抱歉，红蜘蛛大人！我已经尽力了，我下次会做得更好！”

“最好是这样，不然我就让你把喷漆喝下去。在公众场合，塞伯坦空军指挥官的翅膀必须完美无缺。除非你想让我难堪。你想吗？”

感知器疯狂地摇着头。“不，主人。” 看到红蜘蛛再次举起手后，他缩成了一团。但红蜘蛛只是捏住他的下巴，推开了他。

“废物，”红蜘蛛嘟囔。他无视轰隆隆的窃笑，最后瞪了一眼声波。 “好好享受你的新奴隶吧，声波。你是最后一个轮到的霸天虎。” 

他转身大步走远，翅膀尖差点戳到声波。围观的霸天虎逐渐散去，并回到各自的谈话。声波稍稍放松下来。爵士抓住感知器的手，温柔地捏了一下。

“你还好吗，老感？”

“爵士。”感知器无神地望向他，眨了几下光学镜，仿佛才注意到爵士的存在。“噢…对了，你现在跟着声波。我记得闹翻天嚷嚷过这件事。我—我挺想你的。”

“我也想念大家。” 爵士将他们的额头靠在一起。 “你怎么样，老感？还受得住吗？”

“我在…努力。” 感知器低语。“我…想尽办法让他高兴，爵士。但是我们都知道，我不是他想要的那位科学家。他憎恨我的存在。” 

“干得漂亮，你只要早上起床就能惹他生气。” 爵士笑着轻锤感知器的脸。“比我厉害多啦。” 

感知器虚弱地笑了笑。他刚想张嘴说话，红蜘蛛尖利的声音便响彻大厅。

“奴隶！” 

他赶忙跳起来，匆匆跑远。直到最后一刻，爵士才放开他的手。声波小心观察着他。

“红蜘蛛的评论，解释。” 

“啊？呃，据我推测，红蜘蛛不喜欢你和你的队伍监视他。你还要我给你解释，这说明你确实应该多出门走走了。”

爵士露出他的招牌坏笑，但声波拒绝展露任何怒火。

”另一条评论。”

“追踪者们喜欢分享，声波。” 爵士的笑容没有褪色，护目镜却闪了一下。“他们分享彼此的一切。你不去向暴君报告吗？” 

没错，威震天正在等着他。声波继续走向红蜘蛛离开的方向。“跟紧我。”

“你怕我逃跑？我还以为咱俩知道那是不可能的呢。” 爵士跑到前面，边倒着走边看声波。“还是说你不信任你的霸天虎同僚？”

“你就不能闭嘴听话吗？”轰隆隆气哼哼地说。“你本来就该这么做。”

“所以你想要我跟来！我本来不确定呢。”

“不，我—”

“顺便一提，注意力转移得不错 。直接瞄准小红的自尊，绝对专业水准。” 爵士赞赏地笑了起来。他半闭护目镜，朝轰隆隆wink了一下，差点把他惊得跌倒。趁小磁带语无伦次的时候，声波抓住爵士的肩膀，把他转过去，领着他穿过了霸天虎指挥室的大门。他将一根手指抵在爵士嘴上，摇摇头以示警告。 

爵士点点头，并沉默地退到墙边。他来得正是时候。

“声波！” 威震天大吼。“终于来了。我一直在等你。” 

* * *

“….本以为人类又在叫苦连天，可他们突然停止了抱怨。我让封锁用卫星探查情况，想找出他们突然安静的原因。”

汽车大师的全息影像耸耸肩。“您们自己看吧。”

一个完美的地球三维视图浮在了桌子上。声波按下按钮，卫星捕捉到的影像不断弹出。镜头从亚洲版图缩小到印尼群岛，最后锁定在望加锡海峡。那里的高清影像全是焦黑的建筑和死寂的街道。路灯不是破损，就是被啃得只剩一半。发电厂只剩下一堆残渣。在其中一段影像里，除了飘动的垃圾，整条街上没有半点生气。

威震天没有慌乱，只是表情愈发严肃。“整座城市都是这样？”

“据我所知，击倒研究了这些影像两天；他说街道上只有几条打架的杂种狗。”

“这座城市距离几内亚群岛有多远？”

“以小型侦察机的速度…大概要飞五小时。”

更多的图片弹了出来。环绕城市的热带雨林也被摧毁了。树木被连根拔起，轰成碎渣。土地上布满斑驳的裂痕。这种状况一直延伸到了最东部。

威震天低吼一声。“声波，给我找出一份证据来。录音，视频，都无所谓，告诉我是不是他们干的。”

“遵命，威震天陛下。” 声波在工作台上飞快移动手指，浏览地球网络。轰隆隆自觉地搜查起可能文件，以便声波检阅。

“要证据干嘛？” 红蜘蛛傲慢地说。“你知道这是机械昆虫干的好事。那些恶心的害虫什么都吃，包括你的整个帝国。战争一结束你就应该消灭他们。” 

“闭嘴，红蜘蛛。” 

“监控摄像头记录情形。机械昆虫的活动，证实。” 声波播放了相应片段。虽然视频有所损毁，但他们都能清楚听到机械昆虫的刺耳鸣叫。威震天怒吼起来。

“我告诉过你了～” 红蜘蛛的笑容愈发得意。“他们贪婪成性。我就知道他们不会满足于你给的那个小岛。他们吃空那里后，谁也阻止不了他们把周边毁个干净。你怎么会—”

威震天咔嚓一声举起融合炮。“闭嘴，红蜘蛛。”

“我说错了吗？” 红蜘蛛把身子探过全息影像桌。“在你有机会的时候，把那些肮脏的野兽关在冶炼厂里就这么难吗？你从来没想—” 

“那些昆虫是我们攻下南亚的主力，” 威震天低吼。“我讨厌贪婪的士兵，可他们若能帮我取得胜利，我就让他们活着。你是最应该感激这点的人。”

红蜘蛛的光学镜燃着怒光。 “好，伟大的威震天。您让那些害虫活了下来，可是他们正在距他们领地向西五小时路程的地方，吃光地球的恶心雨林。如果他们继续西进？想要更高纯的能量呢？想要攻击我们海湾各州的能量工厂呢？”

“那我就踩扁他们，” 汽车大师的引擎轰鸣起来。“如果那些臭虫想要开战，我完全可以对付他们。”

威震天把视线转向自信的汽车大师，并最终停留在岛屿废墟的影像上。

“声波。黑进那些野兽的通讯系统并传达我的消息。说他们的主人威震天向他们问好，祝他们吃得满意。与此同时，如果他们再敢侵入我的领地，我就亲自扯裂他们不知足的油箱。我只警告一次。明白了吗？”

“明白，威震天陛下。信息编辑完毕，正在传送。” 

“好像他们会听似的，” 红蜘蛛小声嘟囔。威震天揍了他的下巴一拳，疼得他大叫起来。

“能量产出的情况如何？” 威震天盯着汽车大师，完全没理会红蜘蛛的咒骂。 “生产效率稳定吗？”

“每周—我是说每天一千个能量块，” 汽车大师赶忙更正。“和高速公路一样稳定。在达到指定目标前，一个奴隶都不准休息。”

“他们听话吗？” 

“因人而异。” 他的紫色光学镜愉悦地闪烁起来。“那个红色的大块头有点不服管，但我一抽打他的火种伴侣，他就立刻闭嘴了。真是有趣。”

“记得确保他们能够存活，飞虎队队员，” 震荡波责备。“我们的奴隶劳工决定了能量产量，汽车人劳动力本就远远不够。” 

“您太操心了，” 汽车大师拖着长腔。他的轻蔑让震荡波浑身僵硬。“他们没事；被我拆的时候，那些奴隶还有精神挣扎尖叫呢。可惜您是不会懂的；您只喜欢听话的木偶。”

震荡波的单眼闪了一下，这是他唯一能展现的愤怒神情。

“抛开品味不谈，你要为霸天虎帝国的奴隶受到的永久伤害负责。这些奴隶不属于你，地球指挥官汽车大师。请务必在充电床上谨记这一点。”

“够了，” 威震天恼怒地打断他们。“别让他们死就行。你还要汇报什么吗，汽车大师？”

汽车大师犹豫了。“其实…”

“其实什么？”

“还有一件事。”他轻按开关，关掉所有卫星影像，只留下一个新窗口。里面的景象并不陌生；那是亚洲中部的另一处人类据点，和其他地方一样乏味肮脏。只有一种颜色极为醒目。威震天紧盯着屏幕，兴趣十足。

“奴隶！” 

声波的接收器捕捉到会议室下层的一阵骚动。他开会时一直小小留意着爵士，却发现自己没必要担心。他的奴隶遵守诺言，和其他汽车人安静地缩在角落里，什么都没做。蓝霹雳从爵士的怀里扭出来，匆忙爬向指挥官的楼层，差点跌了一跤。他一上来，便朝威震天跪了下来，害怕到车门哆嗦，系统超速鸣响。

“起来。” 蓝霹雳赶忙站了起来。因为涉及众多重要情报，奴隶很少被叫到这层。声波不用读心术就能感受到小轮子的恐惧。威震天用巨大的手抓住他的头，逼着蓝霹雳看向卫星图像。“这是我认为的那位吗？”

看到图片后，蓝霹雳露出了然的神情。他张开嘴，却没发出任何声音。他不确定地呜咽起来。威震天露出残忍的微笑。

“好，我准许你发言。这是我认为的那位吗？”

蓝霹雳哆嗦着点点头。“是的，主人。如果您觉-觉得那是横炮的话，就是他。我发誓我不知-知道他在地球上，我也不知道他为什么—”

“准许撤回。” 

蓝霹雳闭上嘴，可怜兮兮地望着图片。

“剩下的那个双胞胎总算出现了，” 威震天哼了一声。“他是一直躲在地球上，还是因为无处可逃，所以又回来了？这蠢货居然以为他不会被发现。他肯定跑不掉了。他已经被困在了我的泥巴星球上。” 他懒懒地敲着蓝霹雳的后脖颈，他的奴隶哆嗦得更厉害了。

“可是陛下，” 震荡波说。“这件事有些蹊跷。他肯定知道他会被我们拍到。”没错，在污秽遍布的帐篷堆里，那光洁的红跑车实在是太显眼了。 

“他是仅剩的汽车人逃犯之一。他的背后没有军队，甚至没有他的兄弟。我们有什么好怕的？他肯定孤单透顶，迫切地想和兄弟团聚。我也想成就这桩好事。叫战斗金刚从窝里滚出来，立刻前往地球。”

“战斗金刚，已经离开塞伯坦，” 声波提醒他。“正在探索x-393号卫星。”

威震天低吼一声。“没错。我都忘了。那么汽车大师，这个任务交给你了。找到他，把他带来见我…要活的。” 

汽车大师的引擎再次轰鸣起来，却少了些气势。“威震天陛下，我很乐意去抓捕那汽车人无赖。可是他身处阿富汗；那里有成千上万个洞穴和地下管道。哪怕五位飞虎队成员一齐出动，也没法找完。而且我们还得在能量工厂看管奴隶。总之这不是个好法子。战斗金刚会更适—”

“战斗金刚不在，” 威震天厉声打断他。“而你在地球上，我们最后的敌人就藏在离你几步远的地方。你难道怕了他吗？”

“我什么都不怕！我只是说我们不能—” 

“我不喜欢不能这个词，汽车大师。”威震天攥紧蓝霹雳的脖子，令他哀鸣起来。“战争结束后，那支可悲的队伍总是说不能。所以他们在塞伯坦上没有财产，没有地位更没有未来。你也想要你的队伍变成那样？”

汽车大师的肩膀垂了下去。“不，陛下。”

“那就给我找到他。我不允许那个汽车人危险分子藏在我的领土里。把他带给我，也许你喜欢的一个奴隶…就能永远属于你。”

他引擎的轰鸣顿时加速，“我挑谁都行？” 他露出贪婪的目光。

“没准你能挑两个。先抓到横炮再说。这完全取决于你。”

“遵命，陛下。我一定会亲自抓住他。”

“你可以走了。”

汽车大师的影像鞠了一躬，便消失了。

* * *

至少，声波想，他知道爵士非要跟来的理由了。他的奴隶抱着云雾山城的小汽车人，在他的车门上揉着圈。蓝霹雳则紧抓爵士，仿佛他是最后的救命稻草。在另一侧，感知器萎靡地靠在爵士肩膀上，把光学镜开到最低亮度。虽然被禁止在这个房间交谈，他们仍能在彼此陪伴中找到安慰。爵士快被那两个汽车人压塌了，神情却十分满足。而声波每天醒来，他都会跑到床的最远一边。

“过来。” 

爵士抬起头，失落地垂下肩膀。他低头蹭了下蓝霹雳，后者马上明白了他的意思。他哆嗦着捏了下爵士的手，才松开他。爵士抽身出来，跟着声波离开房间。

“这就玩够了，声波？还没过多久呢。你忘了霸天虎高层有多滑稽吗？” 

声波无视了他，并带他来到主廊道旁一条僻静的支道。

“张嘴。”

爵士把头靠在墙上，透过护目镜观察着声波。

“你刚才在会议室里就能这么做。干嘛非得来这儿？因为你怕别的军官会爱上这做法，也开始用手喂他们的奴隶。对，就是这样。绝对不是因为你不想有观众。”

声波艰难地再次无视他。“张嘴。”

“你真是藏了一手好牌，对不？各方面都是。”

爵士的护目镜透着深思。他张开嘴，让声波把能量块塞到他的嘴里。声波没有马上退后，而是把手翻过来，拍了拍爵士的脸颊。爵士做了个苦脸，却没有躲开。

“表现，欣慰。”

“我说了我会乖乖的。”

“结果，意外。”

“只要能见到我的朋友，我什么都愿意做。” 

声波更想听到爵士是为了自己，而不是他的同伴好好表现。总有一天，声波决定，他会的。现在，让他继续依赖剩下的汽车人队伍吧；至少他们能让他保持安静。

他的缺席肯定会被发现—红蜘蛛尤为可能。所以他放下手，开始走回会议室，默默期待爵士会跟上。和往常一样，爵士迈着无声的步子跟了过来。只有锁链的轻响昭示着他的存在。他们走回主廊道，正好路过会议室对面一处宽阔的休息厅。这里有不少没有任务（或是无聊）的霸天虎们。因此，撞见红蜘蛛的小队可以说是必然结果，而不是运气糟糕。

闹翻天望向爵士，吹了声悠长的口哨。“挺神气嘛，爵士。不但干净还打蜡了。” 

爵士没有紧跟着声波。于是，闹翻天无礼地插进了他们之间，迫使爵士后退。爵士抬起头，悠闲地笑笑。

“我们认识吗？”

“真可爱。新喷漆把那些痕迹全盖住了，奴隶。” 闹翻天围着爵士兜圈，紧盯着爵士铠甲的接缝和空隙。“这让我有点想从里到外再拆你一遍。你实在是太美了。”

“你正好相反。”

闹翻天的引擎轰鸣起来。他攥紧拳头，难得抑制住了怒气。“继续躲在你的玩笑话后面吧，不过别得意得太早。新喷漆和抛光也改变不了你是谁：霸天虎的小—宠物—婊子。”

爵士僵住了。闹翻天坏笑着转身走开。他走出五步后，声波伸手够向爵士的胳膊肘。爵士却突然开口。 

“很抱歉，闹翻天，我不能再吻你了。”

他抬高的声音在整个休息室回荡；大部分人都中断谈话望了过来。闹翻天差点跌了一跤。“你来问我实在太令我感动了。” 小恶魔似的愉悦在他的护目镜中闪烁。“可是我们已经结束了。接受现实吧！我知道你晚上在床上很寂寞，但是你能自己克服的。还有：你是一架成年飞机。别再开着灯充电了。” 

所有人都呆住了。闹翻天张大嘴，被噎得语无伦次。

“我-我没有…” 他放弃说话，猛扑向爵士的喉咙。声波本要干预，但惊天雷先揍了闹翻天一拳，并用胳膊锁住他的翅膀，用尽全力把他拖了回去。爵士抖都没抖一下。

“我要杀了他！”

“你不能。”

“我会很快的！而且会爽爆了！”

“不，绝对不会。” 惊天雷警惕地望向静默的声波，又拖着闹翻天退了一步。“好啦闹闹，在你还能用半个cpu思考时，咱们赶紧撤吧。” 惊天雷是一名强壮的军人，他的兄弟也一样—而兄弟就得在必要的时候管束对方。通过蛮力，也许还有私聊频道的哄诱，他总算把闹翻天拽了出去。半个休息室都充满了窃笑声，角落里的轰隆隆则整个笑翻了。

“阿红，我们走！” 惊天雷唤道。他的奴隶飞火犹豫了。他依次望过吃力的惊天雷，声波和爵士。最后，他下定决心，紧紧抱住了爵士。爵士高兴地回抱了他。享受了一秒拥抱后，飞火便跑过去追赶他的主人。他们三个都走了以后，爵士像谢幕演员般举起双臂，似乎颇为得意。

“承诺过好好表现，”声波提醒。

“噢，刚才不算。我是在了结一件…未完成的事。别假装生气，因为我知道你没有。”

声波确实没有生气。事实上，他无法不被轰隆隆的纯粹喜悦所感染。爵士的胡闹确实很有趣。

“与他的游戏，结束？胜利？”

“你这么问真是小瞧我了。” 爵士绕着声波转圈，时刻紧盯着他。“闹翻天都不知道我们在玩。一点挑战性都没有。”

“至于我？”

“我觉得你知道答案。” 他朝会议室点点头。“我们走吗？” 

* * *

**《 地球上的人类，你们的威震天陛下向你们问好。不，我还没有忘记你们不起眼的存在。你们的种族太过无趣，不值得我过多注意。但是不要犯错，我的霸天虎还在看着你们。根据他们的报告，你们表现良好：待在自己的领地里，避开我的能量工厂，尊重并为我地球上的士兵提供服务。这让我很高兴，而你们应当为此心存感激。对了解自己地位并听主人话的仆从，我会很慷慨。对那些忘了自己是谁的仆从，我不会。最近，我发现我的一个敌人，一名汽车人叛徒就躲在你们的星球上。具体在哪里？躲了多长时间？我不知道。可你们蚂蚁一般渺小而数量众多的同族肯定知道。尽管有伪装和速度，你们中的某些人肯定见过他—而你们心知肚明。我很失望。 **

**你们不会想让我失望，渺小而不堪一击的人类们。我的士兵正在地球搜捕这个汽车人，而你们必须服从他们的所有命令。只要见到这名流亡分子，马上汇报。任何为他提供庇护，帮助，或能量的人类及其家人—都会被扔进火山口。尽管人类的生命与记忆力短得可悲，你们也该记得我不愉快的时候能做出什么。**

**我警告你们。别让我失望。》 **

威震天打了个响指，声波停止录音，并把高清音频压缩包传回地球。霸天虎的卫星确保它能同时出现在所有人类媒体上，包括城市天际线的巨型全息屏幕。威震天很少关注他的小碳基们。但当他关注的时候，他要求他们绝对的注意力与服从。人类曾与汽车人情同手足，甚至为他们扭转过战局。他绝不能让他们帮助横炮逃走。

“如果你跟人类显摆够了，” 红蜘蛛嗤笑，“我想再次指出你忽略的很多问题。”

“你连显摆的机会都没有，” 威震天反驳。“不能向地球人炫耀让你嫉妒了吗，红蜘蛛？你个蠢货连炫耀都不会。顺便一提，新喷漆不错。”

红蜘蛛怒吼。“那个汽车人不是白痴，” 他大叫。“他知道他会被卫星拍到。知道自己处境危险。可他为什么暴露自己？为什么要头顶被抓的风险？” 

“我凭什么在乎？” 威震天冷漠地转身。“我只知道他了然一身，被困地球还处于压倒性的劣势。这才是重要的事情；其他的不是。也许当我把他和他的兄弟绑在一起时，我会问他这个问题。介于你这么关心，我可能会把他的回答告诉你。你高兴了吗，红蜘蛛？”

“你知道什么会让我高兴。”他把翅膀抬得比平时更高。“你的充电床上有三个奴隶，对吗威震天？我们伟大的领袖对自己…可真是慷慨。可你就是不肯把能量工厂里我想要的那个汽车人—”

“威震天陛下，请求发言。” 声波迅速打断他。他不喜欢看威震天和红蜘蛛拌嘴。尤其是为了天火吵起来。 

“你想说什么，声波？”

“夜晚临近，需要分析新的监控数据。允许离席？”

威震天冷漠地挥挥手。“好，好，你可以走了。我需要时再叫你。” 

他鞠了一躬后，便走下楼梯，急切地想在他们开打前带爵士离开。

“你最近一直在用这件事情烦我，红蜘蛛，”威震天的语气变得危险。“你知道规矩。体型最大的奴隶必须待在地球，他们太难管控—”

“他连武器都没有！” 红蜘蛛尖叫。“他只是个科学家，温和又听话，只要你让我—” 

“过来，” 声波命令蜷在角落里的爵士。他们的争执变得更加激烈，楼下都能听得一清二楚。

“让你干什么，红蜘蛛？拿到你想要的东西？到底谁是首领谁是士兵？你不心存感激地拿走我给你的东西，就什么都别想要。”

“不许威胁我！我是塞伯坦最高空军指挥官，我理应得到最好的，而不是那个可悲的红色轮子！” 

爵士起身的时候，感知器呜咽起来，并把他的胳膊抓得更紧。爵士安慰地低声哼鸣，轻轻扒开感知器的手，并温柔地捏了一下。他花的时间太长了。声波只好抓住爵士的肩膀，把他拉开。

“让我告诉你你理应得到什么。”一声金属碰撞的巨响，标志着威震天耐心的终结。红蜘蛛捂着脸踉跄后退，怒不敢言。爵士弱弱抱怨了一声。声波不耐烦地把他拽走，他不情愿地跟了上来，却还是太迟了。

“别走，声波。” 威震天懒懒地活动着手腕。

他的语气很放松，但这仍是个命令。声波顺从地停下了。威震天无视碎碎念的红蜘蛛，直接望向爵士。“解释一下他的新位置。我不是把他给闹翻天了吗？” 

有那么一瞬间，声波想把爵士挡在身后，但他忍住了冲动。“和闹翻天参加一场赌牌游戏，” 他解释。“爵士，赢得的奖品。”

“赌牌游戏，” 威震天惊讶地重复。“你去玩了牌…还得到一名奴隶作为奖品。” 他昂头大笑起来，引起房间里的一阵窃笑。声波感觉到身后的爵士僵住了。

“噢，这可太有趣了。骄傲的军人，成为了赌桌上的交易筹码。你应该羞愧致死，汽车人。” 他愉悦地眯起光学镜。“至少擎天柱会羞死。” 

“真奇怪，” 爵士平静地接话。“我觉得只要某位懦夫，趁擎天柱救火伴的时候，朝他们开一炮就能杀死他。我可真蠢。”

威震天的笑容瞬间消失。声波还没来得及开口，他便拉近距离，用一根手指套起爵士的项圈，把他拽了过来。

“还在说俏皮话呢，小奴隶？你这么快就忘了你上过的课….我记得我教过你很多遍了。既然你这么想张嘴，就接着说。说你是怎么看我的。” 那项圈本来就紧贴脖子。爵士肯定被勒得很疼，却一声没吭，直视着威震天。

“我想，威震天阁下，这里的所有人都知道我是怎么看您的。”

“无礼的耗子。” 威震天加大手劲， “你的宝贝领袖已经死了，你的绝大部分军队也一样。你以为你能举起拳头与我抗争吗？你活着全是仰仗我的仁慈。你要侍奉你的霸天虎主人，以回报我的宽宏大量。给我表达感激。” 爵士攥紧了拳头。

“如果你在问我愿意去死还是被你碰…” 他哽着气，断断续续地吐字；威震天几乎要把他脖子勒断了。“你真的要我，当着士兵们的面回答你？” 

声波的接收器捕捉到了红蜘蛛的轻笑。他试图压下愈发深重的恐惧。威震天凶恶地低吼起来。 

“最后一次机会，奴隶。” 他刻意望向角落里吓坏了的蓝霹雳。“你想知道我今晚会怎样令他尖叫吗？我可以带你回家，让你看着。”

爵士的护目镜闪过了声波从未见过的感情。那是只给威震天展现的：纯粹的憎恨。尽管目光锐如刀锋，爵士却顺从地塌下了肩膀。

“我很感激您。” 他嘶声低语，一脸被噎到的表情。威震天露出残忍而满足的微笑。声波放松了下来。

“这才像话。” 他放开爵士的项圈，转而用手指按住他的嘴唇。爵士浑身紧绷，却没有扭开头，也没有合上护目镜。他直视威震天，顺从地张开嘴含住手指。房间里传来了更多嗤笑。威震天的光学镜闪动着残忍的笑意。他的手指在爵士的嘴里捅进捅出，令声波惊讶的是，爵士像个顺练有素的奴隶一般，乖乖地吮吸舔舐他的手指。仿若过了一个世纪之久后，威震天才撤手。

“真是个不错的小奴隶。你们汽车人都会变成这样。” 

爵士大口喘着气，松开了拳头。如果声波没有仔细观察过他，他很可能就漏看了那一闪而过的冰冷笑容。

**“E pur si muove, Herr Megatron. E pur si muove.****” **（可它仍在转动，威震天先生。它仍在转动。）

_（（ 此处为伽利略名言：And yet it moves（就算你不相信）地球仍在转动。意为无力改变现实。））_

声波不再放松了。洋洋得意的威震天僵在原地，恶狠狠地瞪向爵士。所有人都能看出他不知道这句话的意思，而威震天和闹翻天一样，不喜欢当众出丑。他迅速作出了反应。他把爵士锤到地上，几乎把他打翻了身。爵士惊得抽了口气，却没有说话。哪怕威震天踩住他的后背，他也明智地没有吭声。

“这个奴隶太欠调教了，声波。打烂他，不然我亲自动手。我不介意把他带回我的寝室 ‘再上几课’。” 

声波鞠躬。“明白，威震天陛下。”

“很好。” 他又狠狠踩了爵士一下，才挪开脚让爵士爬走。“散会。”


	6. 伽利略 on galileo

走出会议室的大门后，爵士做的第一件事，就是吐出一嘴的能量液。他用胳膊擦过嘴唇，想要除掉威震天残留的味道。他哆嗦得厉害，声波很担心他会在大堂昏倒。 

他碰碰他的肩膀，爵士触电般地闪开了。“等会儿再玩成吗，声波？” 他的低语依然断断续续。“我现在没那个心情。” 

爵士的反应让声波很沮丧。他在抚摸和喂食上下的苦功夫，在几分钟内就全没用了。他又得从头开始。他想抓住爵士的下巴仔细检查，却又被躲开了。声波只好把他按在墙上。

“是否有损伤？” 

“你问这个干嘛？” 爵士移开视线；声波再次抓住他的下巴，强迫他看过来。

“爵士，我的，” 他严肃地提醒他，用指尖轻划他脸颊的刮痕。爵士哆嗦着闭上护目镜。“损伤程度？波及内部？” 

“你在关心我？真是温柔的让我发毛。别担心；威震天把我搞得更惨过。”

“别动，” 声波不耐烦地命令。“不想弄伤你。”

“你感觉很像他。”

这几乎听不见的低语，让声波僵在了原地。

“在他碰我，把炽热的吐息喷在我的身上以后，所有东西都感觉像他。他要是知道，绝对能乐疯。”

“不该激怒威震天陛下，” 声波还是有些生气。“没有遵守诺言。无礼，不明智。”

“实在是太抱歉了，主人。” 爵士睁开护目镜，冷笑起来。“我的威震天陛下总是能挑起我调皮的一面。只要我能昂起头，惹怒他哪怕一秒，被他恶心的手指摸—或者捅都无所谓。请别嫉妒。我和他玩的是一场截然不同的游戏。”

“嫉妒，不准确。”声波冷冷道。“失望，准确。期望更好表现。”

“然后让威震天觉得他赢了？”

“威震天已经赢了。” 

爵士的笑容骤然崩塌，他像陷进沼泽地的钢架般瘫了下来。这时，声波注意到他的手还在剧烈颤动。爵士在抑制什么？愤怒，还是恐惧？

“对，” 爵士低语。“我知道。他是国王，我是奴隶。我知道他赢了。” 他哆嗦着轻叹。

突然间，爵士变得如此渺小而悲伤。声波的怒火消散了；这幅可怜的景象让他没法生气。他轻抚爵士的脸，并在他缩到一边的时候，忍住了叹气的冲动。

“过来。回家；你的休息，必要。”

“一个没有威震天的世界，必要。” 爵士嘟囔。声波一如既往地无视了他。 

* * *

声波降落到自己阁楼的阳台上，把爵士放了下来。一路上，爵士一言不发，没有讽刺路过的霸天虎，甚至没有反抗把他抱起来飞回家的声波。他直接缩回他的小角落，连脖子上的锁链都没心情摘。

“多谢你带我去郊游，主人。从来没玩得这么开心过。我现在只想蜷起来然后—嘿！” 声波把他拽回来，用一只胳膊架住他，并解开了链条。

“过来。” 他抓住他的奴隶，把他拖进浴室。

“噢别又是这个。你说我能休息了！”

“先洗澡。接触室外环境，需要清洁。站好。” 

爵士烦躁地哼了声，却没有反抗。他乖乖站到了温暖的水柱下，让声波用肥皂刷转着圈搓洗他的装甲。每次被刷子碰到敏感部位，他都会不舒服地缩一下。他听从声波指示，转身抬起胳膊。声波极为认真地刷过他身上的每一寸，洗掉他在外面碰到的所有东西—所有人的痕迹。在爵士身上打完肥皂后，他转向了爵士的脸。他拿出一块地球进口，专用于敏感装甲的软海绵，并把它轻轻按上损毁部位。爵士吃痛地叫出声，想把头别开，却抵不过声波的坚持。清洁能够提高自我修复的效率。最后，他强迫爵士仰头张嘴，喝进一大口清洁液，再把它吐出来。

然后，他关掉了喷头。

爵士正忙着咳出清洁液。看到声波关掉喷头，他咳得更厉害了。

“你—你不要让我清洗你吗？”

“否。过来。” 

这次他没有把爵士强拉过来。爵士有些困惑地跟着他回到了客厅。他们的新殖民地地球有着不少霸天虎—尤其是他的霸天虎们—喜爱的特产。比如，他现在用在爵士装甲上的海绵速干布，就是ravage的最爱。那轻柔的触感让爵士哆嗦了一下。声波和清洗他时一样，认真地擦干他身上的每一处—直到他能在装甲面上看到自己的倒影。爵士应该不用再打蜡了…不过再打一次也无所谓。

当声波把爵士轻推上沙发时，爵士僵住了。“你为什么这么做，声波？我以为你很生气。”

“奴隶不许质问主人。” 

他打开一罐迷乱最喜欢的南美植物精华蜡，并坐到了爵士的身边。他的奴隶立刻躲到沙发角，防范地伸直腿。声波拉开他的腿，用抹了蜡的布在他的胸口上揉着圈。爵士做了个鬼脸，蜷得更紧了些。

“停，” 爵士再次尝试。“你—你才是主人，你不懂规矩吗？你不应该对我做这些，你应该揍我，把我扔到角落里并忘掉我。”

“声波，主人。爵士，我的。我对你做什么由我决定。” 

他轻轻抛光着装甲，不时用布蘸取更多的蜡。爵士系统的轰鸣逐渐静了下来。他的焦虑让步给了疲惫。他们都度过了疲惫的一天。 

他挪到爵士左肩的一条缝隙，把手指滑进去，用恰到好处的力度按摩一条内部电缆。爵士惊讶地僵住了，忍不住低低呻吟一声。重复这个动作后，声波听到了一声更响亮的呻吟。他按摩的目的不是诱惑而是放松，让爵士在他的抚摸下松弛下来。他避开脖子，以同样的手法按摩爵士的右肩膀。

爵士的引擎噪声化为平静的低鸣，气息也慢了下来。

“你—你从哪儿学的这个？”

“练习。” 

没错， 声波已经为磁带们按摩过几千次了。他用布擦过爵士的整条胳膊，并停下来按揉爵士的手腕关节。这一次，爵士毫不掩饰地呻吟起来。

“好，停下，我什么都说！” 爵士有气无力地挪开手；声波再次按住了他。“我投降，我投降。你想听什么我都说。” 

这是句玩笑话；看来他的心情有所好转，声波对自己很满意。他想问爵士自己的触碰是否还像威震天，却忍住了好奇，继续按摩爵士的另一条胳膊。爵士不再躲避声波了。他半闭着光学镜，静静享受着声波舒适的轻触。

过了一会，声波又回到了爵士的胸部。他从胸口一直擦到腰上，并避开臀部，因为他不想吓到爵士。反之，他开始认真抛光爵士的腿部，并尽可能地拉直他的腿。当他按摩膝关节里的电线时，爵士愉悦地轻哼起来，护目镜愈发暗淡。满意的声波擦向了最后一处关节。他刚把大拇指滑进爵士的踝关节里，奇怪的事情就发生了。爵士的护目镜突然变得锃亮。他大叫一声跳了起来。

“啊！别碰，别碰那里！” 

声波歪着脑袋，惊讶地打量爵士。“解释。”

“这很重要吗？” 他想把脚从声波的手里抽出来，却还是失败了。“呃，好吧。既然你那么想知道，我的那些关节—可能—有点怕痒。” 

怕痒？这倒是个有趣的新情报。声波用拇指上下轻揉一条感知电线，爵士咚地栽在沙发上，大笑起来。“停—停下，求你了！”

他的阴郁像雾气般蒸发了。爵士不仅在微笑—还在开怀大笑。他的笑声明亮而动听，声波喜欢这个声音。他残忍攻击着爵士的脚踝，而爵士无助地缩在沙发上，不时在笑声间隙喘着气，求声波停手。 

终于，声波收了手。爵士瘫软在沙发上，努力让机体温度恢复正常。声波小心翼翼地爬上沙发，不想吓到这个已经过热的小轮子。爵士护目镜里的亮光逐渐汇聚，并集中在声波俯看他的脸上。

“你真可悲，” 他喘着粗气。“ 彻头彻尾的失败品。什么霸天虎会给他们的囚犯挠痒痒。太可怜了。”

“爵士，我的。” 他用指尖蹭过爵士的下巴，并骄傲地发现爵士没有颤抖。“我想和你玩。我们就玩。”

“你绝对是个变态。”他护目镜里的微弱光亮消失，引擎鸣响也慢了下来。他随时都会进入充电。“但是我懒得生气了。让我安静地充会电，好吗？”

“准许请求。”

爵士轻叹一声。他的机体总算冷却到了正常关机的温度。两秒后，爵士进入了深度充电。声波让他躺到自己的大腿上。爵士的体温温暖和而舒适，今天头一次，声波感到了满足。 

* * *

爵士把脚搭在声波的大腿上，声波漫不经心地揉着它们，享受着这样抚摸他的机会。当然，他的平静马上就被磁带双子毁掉了。

“嘿老大！”

“我们到家啦！”

“怎么啦？”

“还没从旅行里缓过劲儿？”

“降低音量。” 不想动弹的声波命令道。

“哈？”

“为啥？” 

双子艰难地跳上沙发背。看到爵士后，他们同时咧开了邪恶的笑脸。

“噢～～”

“真甜蜜。声波把汽车人哄睡着了。”

“我们肯定不想吵醒他，对吧，轰隆隆。”

“没错，迷乱。那样好糟糕。”

“好残忍。”

“不行，” 声波当即命令。“休息，必要。今天，艰难，充满压力。”

“…对，” 轰隆隆慢吞吞地说。“应付那么多侮辱，他今天肯定累坏了。其实，你没必要带他去的。” 他望着声波揉搓爵士的手。

“活动，有利于健康。”

“你跟他脸上的凹痕说去啊。”

“喔，等下。” 迷乱半翻过沙发，好奇地盯着爵士的脸。“我今天错过了什么好戏？”

“他把威震天气炸了，” 轰隆隆兴奋地说。“和指着他鼻子说拆你个炉渣一样酷炫。爵士比红蜘蛛厉害多了。不过我没听懂他的有些话。他叫威震天什么来着？hair？”

“herr（先生），” 声波更正。：“地球上的名称用语；语言，德语。历史隐喻，众多 。”

“又一门地球语言？” 迷乱嗤之以鼻。

“地球语言太他渣的多了，” 轰隆隆抱怨。“谁会愿意把它们全下载下来？当然，你会。也许爵士也会。另外那句布拉布拉呢？”

“意大利语。翻译…” 声波迟疑了。“然而它依旧转动。（And yet it moves）”

“啥？” 他们异口同声的问。双子困惑地看看爵士，又看看他。 

“什么玩意在转？”

“转到哪里去？”

“含义，不清楚。” 声波承认。

“一派胡言，” 轰隆隆嘟囔。“听着，声波，虽然我们没想告诉你—”声波表示强烈怀疑。“—但你的新玩具似乎有点cpu故障。他一直在讲怪话，微笑和开玩笑，这样不正常！其他奴隶都不是这样的。他们都很抑郁—他们应该抑郁。可是爵士没有。”

声波停下手，直视轰隆隆。“提问：你想要爵士抑郁？” 

轰隆隆意识到他说了句蠢话。“呃….不，当然不想。我是说—我们都不想。只是，作为那般处境的人，他为什么会这样？” 他急切地想把话圆回来。

声波想起了与威震天遭遇后，在走廊里剧烈颤抖的爵士。他是如此的渺小脆弱，好似碎成了上千个碎片。他想知道，他像这样临近崩溃过多少次呢？

“可能答案：与其他汽车人不同。爵士，善于伪装。也许伪装能力超乎想象。” 

* * *

三天后，声波发现ravage成了问题。现在，磁带和机械鸟双子都服从命令，在他的磁带舱里充电。他们还是不太喜欢爵士，但至少在学着适应—或者无视—这位新成员。只有最年长忠诚，且固执得要死的ravage没有听话。他不但不和声波一起充电，甚至连家都不回。在过去的三天里，他也没有回来上传监控数据。与ravage同步的系统响起警报，激生沮丧焦虑的子程序。声波试图无视它们，通过摄像头定时查看ravage的位置，告诉自己他安全而健康，却无法抵抗他作为宿主机（carrier model）的基本程序。分离使他情绪低沉，而他的负面情感又传给了ravage和其他磁带，使问题严重了5倍。

够了，声波决定。完成早上的工作，整理好监控数据并汇报给威震天后，他便离开了工作室。爵士期待地望着他。

“今天不抛光，” 他在爵士开口前提前声明。“拿锁链。”

他的护目镜亮起蓝光。“我们今天还去指挥部吗？” 

“否，只是小差事。见不到汽车人。”

“哦。那我就没兴趣了。” 爵士跌回地上，继续埋头于他的数据板。“你自己去就行。”

“命令已下达。” 

“命令被无视。”

声波压下恼火，大步跨过房间，直接把爵士拽了起来。爵士没有反抗也没有惊讶，只是心烦地嘟囔了一声。

“命令已下达，” 声波冷冷地重复。“拿锁链。”

“上次你就想把我留在家里！为什么这次我非得跟去？我可不喜欢拴着链子在铁堡到处走。”

他想躲开声波；但声波攥住他的下巴，迫使他抬头，几乎在爵士的脖子上捏出一道印。

“要求你出席。你的观察，有教育意义。你必须来。拿锁链。” 

他突然放开爵士，差点让他失去平衡。爵士跳到一边，警惕地看着声波，终于察觉到了主人的坏心情。“我说错话了？我得知道什么话能让你这么生气，好以后再说一遍。”

声波不耐烦地打了个响指，并指向锁链。爵士不再刺激他，乖乖跑去拿锁链，表情愤怒，沮丧又好奇。他们的关系到达了一个令他不适的新阶段。那天声波在沙发上用按摩缓解了爵士的痛苦，但是爵士并没有喜欢上他的触碰，反而变得更加冷淡了。也许，被一个霸天虎挠痒到投降让他倍感屈辱。仿佛为了扳回一局，他几乎每时每刻都在讽刺声波—当然全被无视了。他还是没有情绪好转。爵士带着锁链回来后，他比往常更用力地拴上了他。他沉默地拉着爵士走了出去。

铁堡繁忙的街道，来去匆匆的市民和规整的灯光，只是塞伯坦重建完毕的假象。离开主道，灯光便逐渐稀疏，直至消失不见。那里只有昨日塞伯坦的遗物。死气沉沉的建筑残骸上面满是弹孔，覆着灰尘和煤油。再往深处走，声音都消失了。但是声波知道ravage就潜伏在黑暗里。他知道他正叛逆地呲着獠牙，拒绝任何意识链接。 

“过来，” 声波一动不动地站在废墟之间。“你的存在已知；我会找到你。马上过来。”

通讯频道里的咆哮是他收到的唯一回复。然后，那磁带的愤怒磁场开始减弱了。ravage正在逃走。 

“逃走无用。建议，不要让事情更糟。”

ravage鄙夷地吼了一声，像沙尘般快速移动。声波立刻跟上去，大步缩减着距离。爵士跟在后面快跑，动作却依旧优雅安静。离开最后一条亮灯的街道后，他就一直明智地保持着沉默—尽管他非常好奇。

ravage试图迷惑他，朝北冲刺了一段后突然转向左边。但他低估了声波对他的了解。声波绕过几栋被炸毁的房屋，直接挡在了ravage要经过的道路前面。ravage被吓了一跳，却马上掩饰起惊讶。他还看不到那个顽固的小生物，可他的接收器捕捉到了爪子抓金属的微弱声响。

“声波，主人。ravage，我的。出来。”

一阵野兽的吼叫传入他的cpu ，满是否定和强装的独立。声波轻踏进一间老工厂的残骸中。工厂屋顶和大部分墙壁都没了，它整个暴露在天幕下，只剩下那些破旧的无人机和传送带。ravage就躲在那里，他的小火种哭着想要靠近声波，但是ravage拒绝出来。声波仔细搜查着黑暗，不放过任何声音。善于潜行侦查的ravage不会被轻易抓住。他蓄势待发，在暗处和声波兜着圈子。

声波本以为他又想要逃跑，直到他看到正紧张盯着他，与暗处离得过近的爵士。他还没来及发出警告，ravage便咆哮着跳出暗影，朝爵士扑了过去。爵士大叫一声，砰地摔在地上，侥幸躲过ravage的利爪，并在它再次扑来时滚到了一边。他的反应再快，也无法在链条下保护自己。当ravage准备再次进攻时，声波把它抱起来，轻轻抛到工厂的另一边，让他的两个所有物保持安全距离。爵士喘着粗气，警惕地蜷成一团。ravage则前后踱步，大声咆哮。

“不可接受，” 声波拦在他们的中间。“立刻停下。回来。”

ravage再次怒吼。他的赤色光学镜依然锁在爵士的身上。#入侵者/猎物/攻击# 的思绪流入声波的脑海。声波把胳膊张得更大，靠近他炸毛的磁带。

“声波，主人。ravage，我的。回来。”

ravage的爪子在地上划出一道道抓痕，迫不及待地想要撕碎爵士。#杀/毁灭/消除！# 

“否，” 声波纠正。“我的汽车人。接受事实。”

拒绝在他们的链接中回荡。

“命令下达。ravage， 我的。服从命令。”

ravage傲慢地否决后，又再次扑向了爵士。而早有准备的声波一挥胳膊，把他狠狠撞了回去。ravage头朝下地栽在地上，朝他怒吼起来。受伤和嫉妒从他的链接端点传了过来，但是声波没有心软。

“汽车人无关。服从主人，服从命令。ravage我的；屈服，必然结果。”

他感受到一股许久未有的反叛。Ravage向他发起了攻击，想要吓倒他。声波毫不犹豫地把他按在地上，用一只大手攥住ravage的嘴。他放弃语言，转而灌输起记忆文件中成千上万个影像与声音。

#谁也不要的磁带/迷失/没有能量/孤独/脆弱/被找到/喂养/试图逃跑/再次被找到/试图反抗/被压制/试图逃跑/被找到/试图抵抗/被驯服/不服从/被训练/被给予家/庇护所/安全/学会服从/学会忠诚/抵抗无效/声波是家/声波是主人/声波是一切/# 

ravage不再反抗了。在铺天盖地的数据攻击中，他颤抖畏缩，发出求饶的哀嚎。声波减轻力道，却没有放手。

“声波，主人。ravage，我的。”

这次他没有否认。这场战斗在很久之前就结束了。ravage再次哀嚎起来，声波放开它的脸，温柔地抚摸它的下巴。

“汽车人，不是威胁。接受。”

#外来者/死亡/悲伤/黑暗# ravage疑惑而担忧地回应。声波并不意外。他的磁带们都很担心他—尤其是ravage—尽管这不是它攻击的正当理由。

“担心没必要，” 他向他的磁带保证，“结果，不同。汽车人不是威胁。” 

ravage不会轻易改变想法，但是它很累了。它身体里的每个程序都在叫嚣着折叠起来，回到主人的胸舱里充电，得到渴求的同步链接。它的意念动摇，最终不情愿地屈服了。如果声波说不同，那就是不同。ravage只能服从并接受。

声波打开胸舱，让疲惫的ravage叠进去。他这才发现自己的能量值也降得厉害。声波呼了口热气，缓缓地站直。爵士靠墙坐着，一脸惊恐，锁铐下的手在微微颤抖。 

“ravage已屈服。课程，学到了？” 

“下地狱去吧，声波，” 爵士低语。“我不是你的磁带。” 

“你，” 声波一字一顿地说。“是我的。”


	7. 节拍 on the beat

**“Conc, qu’est-ce que c’est.”** ( 所以，那是因为什么？） 

这是几小时后爵士说的第一句话。声波的…演示过后，他变得出乎意料的安静。他们在压抑的沉默中离开了那片未复建区域。临近午夜时，ravage从胸舱里跳了出来。他像只撒娇的大猫咪一样躺在声波大腿上，低声呼噜。他还没有充够电，爵士的声音都没让他动一下耳朵。声波望向角落里的爵士，继续抛光ravage。 

“所以，到底是因为什么？” 

爵士趴在地上，懒洋洋地晃着一根触屏笔。然而，他没有在解谜，而是打量着声波和他身上的小磁带们。**“****因为嫉妒？****”** 他还在说法语。**“****所以今天早上，你的恶魔宠物猫想把我撕成条条？他们怕我会把你从他们的身边抢走？我倒是不介意让他们留着你。****” **

“他在说啥呢？” 迷乱嘟囔。他挤在声波和ravage中间，几乎看不见脸。

“谁管他？” 躺在他兄弟身上的轰隆隆说。“叫他闭嘴，声波。”

磁带双子感受到了他的疲惫，以及他和ravage之间的满足感。所以他们一回家，就任性地趴到了主人的身上。现在他们只想暖融融地蜷在声波身上，而不是说话—尤其是跟爵士说话。

“ 否，”声波回答他。“观点不正确。不信任，更准确。”

**“** **因为我是你的大威胁？要真是这样就好了。他们知道什么我不知道的事？** **” **

他的敏锐让声波莫名紧张。“不信任，没有理由。错误。”他谨慎措辞。

**“****不信任准确，但又不准确？****”** 爵士轻笑起来。**“****所以，你觉得他们的感觉是错的？有意思，****ravage****似乎对自己的感觉坚信不疑。****” **

“否，” 声波严肃重复。

**“****我不相信你。****”** 他的护目镜饶有兴趣地闪烁。**“****但我也不认为你在说谎。****Une mystere.” ** (真是个谜）

他把下巴靠在叠着的胳膊上，仔细观察他的主人，仿佛他是被忘在地板上的解谜游戏。声波转回ravage已经亮得像黑曜石一样的装甲。他不该感到如此不安。

**“****欢迎来声波家，****”** 爵士嘟囔。**“****他会因为你不听话把你钉在墙上，却总会好好清洁抛光你。求之不得的最佳主人。****” **

“声波～～”两个小磁带呜咽。

“爵士，安静。”

**“Oui, maître.”** （遵命，主人）爵士侧过身，依旧盯着沙发看。**“****我知道你在做要紧事；我就不打搅你们的快乐时光了。折腾他总好过折腾我。****”**

“你，很快轮到。”

他叹了口气。**“****收到警告。****”** 爵士轻声说。他合上护目镜，翻了个身躺到地上。

是收到承诺，声波想。他把手抚在ravage的脑袋上。不论如何，在他的家里，抵抗总是持续不了多久的。 

* * *

通话请求发送。

目标锁定。 

成功接通挖地虎吊钩。 

通话请求接受。

《 声波，长官。我，呃，能为你做些什么？》

《 精炼能量块，近乎耗竭。》

《 什—你是说给汽车人的能量结晶？怎么了？》

《 需要补给。》 

《 你不用再要了。他已经能正常摄入能量，我肯定他能像别人一样喝流体能量液了。》

《 需要补给。》

《 听着，声波，如果你需要我可以再检查他一次，但是我打仗时见过无数次这种事。只要你遵照我给你的时间表照顾他，他的系统绝对会恢复正常。》

《 遵照所有指令。但与决定因素无关。需要补给。现在就要。》

《 呃，好吧长官。我马上联系搅拌大师。今天结束前就能做出一批新的来。所以你，呃，想继续给他吃这个？这东西可不便宜啊。有什么特别原因吗？》

《 解释，没必要。》

《 不关我事，懂啦。那些与我有关的事呢？他的健康状况如何？能量值有所回升？能充电一整晚了？》

《 是。汽车人的能量数值，标准。充电时长，标准。反应，有所提高。》

《 我可不想听你是怎么知道最后一条的。不过既然你提到了，我想聊聊他的活动。除了床上运动以外，他有做其他的运动吗？》

《 没有。为什么？》

《 你不是个接地气的人，声波。我知道你更愿意躲在高塔里，让你的小家伙们替你在外游荡。但如果你想让你的新玩具状态良好，你得给他比你家更大的活动空间才行。爵士是个轮子，轮子们喜欢走动—他们需要走动，不然就会变得失落又急躁。然后就会生锈并需要维修关节。很不幸，我从我的轮子身上学到了这一点。如果爵士的能力值恢复正常了，他需要足够的运动。至少带他和你一起跑腿吧。》

《 跑腿事务由磁带们负责。》

《 我不管，那就没事的时候带他散散步。我向你保证，他需要这样。你不想再重演上次的惨剧了，对吧？》

《 …否。》

《 那就把这当作医生的命令。如果可以，最好每天带他出去。》

《 指令，明白。更多必要信息？》

《 没了，长官。》

《 能量需今晚送到。立刻转移所需货币。声波完毕。》

《 吊钩完—》

通话结束。 

* * *

声波站在门口盯着爵士，感到一丝尴尬。爵士回望他，等着他过来桌子这边，以为他的主人要继续他们未结束的游戏。

然而，声波一动不动。“hax，过会再玩。现在，拿锁链。”

“又要去外面旅行了？这么快。再不小心点，你与世隔绝的隐士形象就要毁喽。有些人甚至会发现你真的存在。” 爵士伸了个懒腰，平躺在地上，倒着凝望声波。“我们是要和ravage的爪子约会？还是指挥部温柔仁慈的威震天约会？”

“都不是。客观的…散步。”

这回答和他的感觉一样尴尬。爵士瞪着他。

“散步。”

“是。”

“你…想去…散步。”

“想，不准确。你的运动，必要。拿锁链。”

“噢，所以你是为了我。我可真走运。”爵士又翻了个身，用一只手支着下巴。“有意思，那些年你忙着在战场上偷拍我的时候，可从来没有关心过我的健康。”

“情况改变。现在，爵士是我的。”

爵士做了个苦脸。“你还是偷拍我的时候更可爱。”

“停止争论。拿锁链。”

“是，声波主人。我活着就是为了取悦您，声波主人。”

爵士以他特有的优雅，从地上弹了起来。他拿来锁链，让声波像往常一样拴上它们。散步这个新任务让声波感到莫名混乱。当他们离开阁楼，来到街道那层时，这种感觉更加强烈了。爵士站在原地，期待地望着他，等待他的主人选择方向。 

而此时此刻，声波却懵了。他的机生从没有过‘散步’。他总是有指定的目的地，一个需要完成的任务，或是一个特定目标。生来有着游历，探索和记录程序的小磁带们比他更适合这个任务。现在他该怎么办？

声波短暂地崩溃了一会，才想起咨询他的策划程序。他下载铁堡的地图，标记出所有可行路线，并找出一条距离最近，穿过城市且直接连到家门口的圆弧形路径。根据爵士的平均速度估算，他们应该不到1小时就能走完。声波满意地走向了导航方向。 

爵士跟在他身后，除了锁链的脆响没有发出任何声音。过了一会，锁链声也消失了。他走得如此悄无声息，声波无法确定他是否还在。理性上，声波知道他肯定在，却被这种寂静弄得忐忑不安。如果他连爵士都看不到，那这趟为了他的健康的散步还有什么意义。

声波停下脚步，并侧过身。

“在我旁边走。”

“不好意思？” 

“在这里走。” 声波抓住爵士的肩膀，把他推到他的左边。

“呃，为什么？”

“因为命令下达。” 声波继续前行，爵士却没有动弹，他只好停下来往前推他。爵士瞪了他一眼，试图躲开他的手。如果他在该待的位置走路，声波都不用推他。声波不耐烦地攥住爵士的前臂继续向前，差点把他拽倒。

“好，好，我在你旁边走！放开我。” 

声波满意地照做了，并用一只光学镜监视爵士是否会偷跑落后。这样的安排更合适；现在他能看到爵士，听到他系统的低沉鸣响。一位伴侣，而不是隐形的奴仆让他更加享受这次 ‘散步’。

爵士恼怒地哼了几声，但没再反驳。他们一起沿着街道走，市民们纷纷为声波让出路来。

“声波，6分。”

这次爵士停了下来。“啥玩意？”

“声波，” 他得意地重复，“6分。”

“呃，不。让我们说清两件事：首先，这是你的第5分。5分。自打那晚我们开始玩hax以后，你就没得过分。其次，你不能给自己打分，只有我能给你打分。这是我的游戏。”

“游戏，我们的，” 声波更正。“我的胜利，必然。”

“你觉得你很聪明？” 爵士继续走了起来。他倒着前行，死盯声波。“你的cpu比我那短路的seeker转得快并不意味着你能赢。谁都不能在我的游戏里打败我。”

直至现在，声波想。他用余光瞟见了围观的中立民众们。爵士正在倒着走，和他的主人争论—他们的样子肯定很古怪。

“等着瞧，” 声波说。 

爵士没想到声波会呛他，却只是咕哝着转过了身。声波一把头转向八卦的市民们，他们就各干各事去了。

“噢～真闪。” 

转回头后，声波发现爵士正在欣赏一位下等摊贩的商品。战争结束后，这些中立市民没钱置办漂亮的大店面，只好在街道两旁摆起小推车。这个推车里摆满了地球的毛巾。它们十分受欢迎，几乎完全取代了塞伯坦人用的合成纤维。爵士轻拿起一块展品，感受着它毛茸茸的质地。

“我几乎能闻到地球的味道，” 他怀念地说。“应该是新西兰产的。”

“把手拿开，奴隶！” 中立市民大吼。“我的衣服是给能买得起的人的。快滚。” 

爵士本想退回去，却被声波的一只手按住了肩膀。这位高大霸天虎的视线，把摊贩吓得脸色煞白。

“商品，现在是我的。告知价格。” 

“一百-一百-五十塞伯坦币。”

声波掏出一个数据芯片，并特意把它丢在地上。“交易结束。”

小贩咚地跪下来，贪婪爬向芯片。声波把毛巾叠起来，放进储存仓，没再看他一眼。他轻推爵士，示意他继续走。

“你没必要这么做，” 爵士苦笑。

“观点不正确。你需要自己的毛巾。磁带们，占有欲强且不愿分享。”

“我是说你没必要发射死亡视线。如果你想吓傻他让他亏本，朝他举起大炮就行了。”

“行为，不可接受。”

“您可真是一位不怎么亮眼的骑士啊？” 爵士酸涩地评价。“我加入汽车人，就是为了保护他这样的人免遭你们的毒掌。可现在你却从他手下保护了我。真不知该做何感想，但是你不会因此多得一分，抱歉让你失望了。” 

“方向，错误。”

“什么？”

爵士走向下一家小摊，这一堆货摊偏离了声波的规划路线。“方向，错误。回归主道。”

“我们在散步，声波。” 爵士咧开一个尤为得意的笑容，并歪歪头。“你不知道吗？重要的不是你要去哪儿。而是你看到了什么。” 

他没等声波同意，就走远了。犹豫了一秒后，声波规划好一条合适的新路线，并跟了上去。爵士兴致勃勃，而且这次散步对他有好处，所以声波愿意无视他的无礼。他跟得很紧，以保证没有小贩敢再对他的财产不敬。 

* * *

逛这个所谓的集市并不全是浪费时间。除了毛巾，这里还有地球进口的罐装蜡，和增亮装甲的香皂。声波顺手买了一些，省得双子再跑一趟。其他小摊上还有卖下载了电影，音乐和游戏的没用数据卡。看到爵士在盯着一盘高级解谜游戏后，声波马上把那个也买了。他们还在叫卖沾着地球石油的能量小块：一种磁带双子喜爱的黏糊糊的零食。声波本想给爵士也买一些，但是它们有害健康，会粘在油箱里。下次再说吧。这集市比塞伯坦黄金时期寒酸太多。那时的商店里堆满了来自各个星球的有用产品。

他瞥见了爵士的一个奇特动作。他没做什么，只是停在一家卖音乐数据卡的摊子前面，那家的小贩正在声嘶力竭地吆喝。声波小心观察着爵士。过了一会，当音乐的高潮响起时，声波看清楚了。哒，哒，哒—爵士轻踏地面。哒-空-哒，他又跳起了切分节拍的舞步。音乐旋律一改变，爵士就不跳了，仿佛刚才什么都没有发生。

“停。”

“又怎么了？再次偏离了指定路线？”

“那是什么？”

“什么是什～么？” 爵士一脸无辜，调皮地问道。

“动作。步伐，不寻常。”

“你说这老玩意？只是个习惯。节拍在召唤我。”

“你喜欢音乐。” 这不是个问题，而是突然浮现的记忆。他看到爵士在地球和塞伯坦上驰骋，以震碎接收器的音量，播放他臭名昭著的曲子多少次了？他想知道爵士是否还存着那些音乐文件。他的扬声器，和能把光学镜闪瞎的照明系统肯定都被移除了。但也许他还能放音乐。

“还会播放？” 

“你是说我自己的音乐？只有高兴的时候才会放。” 爵士望向熙攘的市场，护目镜伤感地暗淡下来。“所以，我很长时间没放过了。” 

“允许在家里大声播放。”

“知道啦。”

他的模样还是很悲伤。声波下意识地伸出手，想要安慰地拍拍他的下巴。可爵士和着音乐的拍子，从他的手下溜了出去。哒-空-哒，他又舞蹈起来，并优雅地转了一圈。小贩欣赏地吹起口哨。爵士笑了。

“这里有现成的好拍子，我还放音乐干嘛？带劲得要把燃油泵出来了，对不？” 

“否，” 声波感到困惑。“听觉上的额外刺激无法让燃油泵出。”

爵士差点被自己绊倒。“这是个比喻，声波。我想说的是，你不喜欢这个音乐吗？” 他无奈地瞪了他一眼。

“否，” 他更加坚定地重复。“喜欢，不喜欢，不准确。音乐，无关。”

爵士仿佛被扇了一巴掌。“什么？”

“音乐质量，主观且无关。不重要。”

“普神啊，你真的那么想？你有塞伯坦最好的音响系统，却从不在乎音乐。实在是太可悲了。” 爵士恼火地弹了下声波的玻璃门。“真浪费。” 他跳完舞，转身继续前行。声波刚觉得谈话结束了，爵士就再次开口道。“你知道吗，这就是录音机讨厌你的原因。” 

他随意说出的名字，让声波僵在了原地。

“解释。” 

爵士还在走，没注意到—也不在乎声波的戛然止步。他踢走一块碎金属。“不是因为你是霸天虎，也不是因为你是邪恶的代言人—虽然你两者皆是。他讨厌你是因为他爱音乐爱过生命，可对你而言，音乐什么都不是。” 他慢慢转过来，一脸同情与厌恶。

“当你听音乐的时候，你什么都感受不到。你感受不到它的美与激情。对你而言，那只是另一种‘噪音’，只是需要被记录的声音。对录音机而言，它是艺术。对你，它是武器。他怎么可能不讨厌你？”

市井的喧嚣，也无法刺破他们之间压抑的沉默。爵士正在盯着他看，他得说点什么。而活过了漫长生命的声波，头一次变得哑口无言。

“不同点…很多，”沉默了许久后，他终于答道。“汽车人录音机，非常不同。”

“没错。” 在昏暗的灯光下，他很难看清是什么情绪闪过了爵士的护目镜。爵士立即转过身，继续向前走。“所以他是我的朋友。而你不是。”


	8. 家庭 on family

那一小盒石油点心就放在双子的游戏手柄中间。晚上回家时，轰隆隆第一个发现了它。他兴奋地尖叫一声，饿死鬼似的冲了过去—他的兄弟紧随其后，擒住了他。两个磁带翻滚互殴起来。 

“都是我哒！” 

“想的美，半成品！”

“有本事阻止我啊，刮刀。” 轰隆隆把迷乱踹了下去，继续朝甜点爬去。但迷乱又压到了他的身上，试图夹住他的头，并把膝盖精准地顶向轰隆隆机体中央的空隙。

“嗷！疼死我了，你个炉渣。” 轰隆隆大叫。

“不客气，” 迷乱喘着粗气。他想把轰隆隆拽回去，却被他闪身躲过。迷乱又试着锁住他的肩膀，把他扭过来。轰隆隆开始花式骂脏话，并蹬了他兄弟的下巴一脚。于是迷乱也加入了脏话合奏。他们在地上扭打，咒骂，哀嚎又大笑。声波能感受到双子的亢奋情绪，不过他正在思考下一步棋，并没有搭理他们。

爵士则捧着脸看得很入迷，护目镜饶有兴趣的闪着光。大部分霸天虎都对磁带的激战见怪不怪了。但爵士应该是第一个见到的汽车人。

“欢迎来到战场，” 他嘟囔。“你觉得谁会赢？”

“输赢无关。行为，好心情的表现。”

“好心情？” 爵士看着迷乱把轰隆隆锤到地上。“真可爱。普神知道他们生气时会干出什么来。”

“相互损毁，程度极深。” 声波同意。 

终于，暴力结束了。他们大喘着气，咯咯笑着爬向盒子，抓走他们的奖品。

“嗯…. 又甜又黏对你毫无好处。” 轰隆隆叹息。迷乱捞起一块塞到嘴里，用舌头搅动着它，并瘫在地上让系统冷却。

“但这就是它的魅力所在。” 迷乱把手指仔细舔干净。“你总是抱怨我们吃太多。今天怎么开恩啦，老大？”

“没必要开恩。顺便采购。”

“噢。酱啊。”

他们没有说谢谢—也不用说谢谢。他们的感激，惊讶和快乐顺着链接淌了过来。声波很满意。他们的反应比预想中还要热情。

“等下…” 轰隆隆站起来，睁开光学镜并疑惑地望向他。“它们不可能是送来的。你—难道出门了？”

“是。”

他们的下巴都掉到了地上。声波假装没看见，继续冷静地思考下一步棋。双子看看他，又看看对方，最后震惊地望向爵士。

“怎么了，孩子们？没见过情侣一起散步？” 爵士笑着歪歪头。

他们毫不优雅地摔在了地上。声波愉悦地放上棋子。

“轰隆隆，迷乱，准备上传数据。”

他起身走向工作室，双胞胎沉默地跟了上去。他们也不用说话。

声波仍能感受到他们的谢意。只是这一次，感谢的对象不是他。 

* * *

声波还在学习爵士的习性。比如，爵士的充电周期恢复正常后，他发现爵士喜欢熬夜。大部分时间声波都是第一个醒来的。他醒来时总会发现爵士缩在床的最远一边。爵士从他的怀里溜走，还是令声波很恼怒。而声波最轻微的拉拽，都会立刻惊醒爵士。大部分早上，声波只会静静躺在他的旁边，聆听他系统的柔声低鸣，直到每天的喂食时间来临。声波开始摇爵士的肩膀。

“呜。”

“充电结束。醒醒。”

“走开。”爵士侧过身，用一只胳膊遮住脸。“还要睡觉。”

“必须补充能量。”

“我充电时踢了你的哪个部件吗？”

声波耐心地掰开爵士的胳膊，把他转了过来。爵士紧闭护目镜，一脸怒气。

“张嘴。”

“如果你让我自己吃，咱就不用每天早上都来一遍了。”

“争论，无用。张嘴。” 

爵士恼怒地咕哝一声，但还是张开了嘴。声波把能量块塞到他的嘴里，在爵士下咽时轻拍他的脸颊。

“我现在能接着睡了吗？”

“问题，每天都问。回答，总是—”

“否，” 爵士叹气。

“是。” 声波愉快地站起来。爪子摩擦金属的声音和他火种的感应，说明他的机械鸟们回来了。他把爵士留在床上—他们都知道如果爵士不在一分钟内起床，声波就会把他拽起来—并来到了客厅里。激光鸟落到他的肩膀上，圆锯则飞到他的手腕上，照常向他问好。声波宠溺地挠挠圆锯的鸟喙，便走向了能量储藏室。今早他有个惊喜给他们。除了磁带双子的石油点心，他还买了别的东西。激光鸟和圆锯都喜欢吃能量小碎块。他们可以喝能量液—这是战争中的必备能力—但他们更喜欢用喙啄食晶体。声波打开了给他们的两个盒子，他们惊喜地喳喳叫起来。他们不像磁带双子那么激动，却还是啄啄他的电线，在屋里相互追逐了两圈，才落下来开吃。

激光鸟喜欢从主人的手里啄食能量块。他们都喜欢，但圆锯只会在生病且不用装硬汉的时候服软。他妹妹就没这个顾虑。在窗台上给圆锯放了些能量块后，声波把剩下的能量块倒在掌心里，并伸出手。激光鸟站到他的另一条胳膊上，开始啄食她的早餐。

“我就知道。” 

声波抬起头来。爵士靠在门边，满脸惊悚地望着他们。 “我就知道我不是头一个。你训练所有成员从你的手里吃东西，对不对？给他们能量，他们就会一直跟着你，对吗，主人？”

“理由不同。对爵士的目的：征服。对激光鸟的目的：享受。这种方法，她的选择。”

爵士苦着脸望向窗外。“我不觉得她能看出什么区别。”

声波看看他手腕上开心啄食的激光鸟，又看看他的奴隶。“爵士，过来。”

“你不觉得你的手有点满吗？”

“命令下达。过来。”

爵士万分警惕地走了过来。等他靠得足够近后，声波够向他的一只手，吓得激光鸟飞了起来。他无视她的抗议，握住爵士的手，并把它拉了过来。爵士的呼吸猛地暂停了。他似乎想要挣开，却还是忍住了。声波把爵士的拳头温柔地翻过来，慢慢掰开，抚平他的掌心。然后，他把激光鸟剩下的早餐倒在了他的手里。

“你在干什么？” 爵士焦急发问。这次他真的想要逃开了。声波握住他的手腕，让他停在原地。

“嘘。别动。”

激光鸟落到了声波的胳膊上。她飞快地眨着光学镜，确认早餐的新位置，并来回摆头。她迟疑地扭过脖子，望向声波。

声波没有说话，只是用意念告诉她继续补充能量。她什么都没说，但是他能察觉到她纠结的思绪。一方面，爵士是个外来者，她不信任也不想要他。另一方面，她已经听说了散步的事。告诉一个磁带就等同于告诉所有磁带，轰隆隆和迷乱立刻和他们的兄弟姐妹分享了这个消息。他们都知道—都知道这背后的理由。激光鸟打量了会屏息静立的爵士，便做出了决定。她谨慎地低下头，啄起几小块能量。爵士抽搐了一下，凭着自己的坚强意志站在原地。激光鸟咽下能量块，再次伸头啄食，不紧不慢地重复着这个过程。渐渐的，爵士也放松了下来，开始着迷而非紧张地盯着激光鸟。当激光鸟吃完早餐，精确地从爵士掌心叼走最后一小块能量时，他完全不哆嗦了。

声波把爵士的手缓缓引向激光鸟的头。她惊动了一下，却仍然沉浸在吃饱后的满足感里。爵士屏住呼吸，由着声波引导他抚摸激光鸟的后背。声波知道激光鸟的所有舒服部位。他带着爵士慢慢抚过她的翅膀中央，每根羽毛关节，又轻挠她的鸟喙下方。他慢慢松开了手，但他的两件财产似乎都没有注意到。现在—爵士轻敲着她的鸟喙，而向来喜欢宠爱的激光鸟蹭向他的触碰，愉快地眯起光学镜。

“真美，” 爵士低语。“当她没有在战场上，试图把你的光学镜啄出来的时候。她确实非常….美。”

激光鸟骄傲地低鸣一声。声波点点头。“是。激光鸟，很美。我的所有物，都很美。”

他用一只手轻抚爵士的胳膊，肩膀，最终捧起他的脸颊。爵士微微颤抖了一下。他会有激光鸟在主人手下的感觉吗？哪怕一点也好。他能明白自己的良苦用心吗？ 

然后，事情发生了。它是如此的迅速微妙，要不是全神贯注，声波肯定会看漏。爵士把头靠向了声波的掌心，只靠了一秒。 

但这是声波需要的答案。

* * *

磁带生来就带有观察，聆听与记录的程序。他们注定要成为宿主的光学镜与接收器；探索世界是他们与生俱来的本能。他们会将全副精力投在感兴趣的事情上。不了解磁带文化的人会说他们好管闲事。但对于磁带而言，这是一句褒奖。声波很早便学到，他们会无视讨厌的东西，观察喜欢的东西。如果无法决定那东西的好恶，他们会不断骚扰它直到弄清为止。

双子没有浪费时间。这是声波和爵士实行新活动的第二天，他们的第二次散步。声波规划了一条避开音乐摊贩的路线，而爵士什么都没说，只是乖乖地走在旁边。一切都在照计划进行，直到迷乱‘碰巧’从人堆里窜了出来。

“嘿老大！” 他高兴地说。“真没想到能在这儿遇见你。”

爵士看看迷乱，又看看声波，装出迷惑的样子。 “我们认识这家伙吗？”

“迷乱，任务进行中。” 

“怎么，我休息十分钟都不行？你不也在偷闲嘛。” 他瞥瞥他们。“此外，指挥中心有轰隆隆盯着呢。我只是….过来散个步。” 他无辜地说。“今天天气真好哈？” 他小跑着与他们并排前行，迈十步才能赶上声波的一步。声波咽回一声叹息。迷乱跑到爵士的脚边，来回乱蹦，爵士只好小心迈步。 

“所以，这个‘散步’ 到底是谁的主意？是你的嘛？”

“迷乱，我向你保证，这绝对不是我出的主意。” 爵士苦笑着拽拽锁链。“在我踩到你之前，能从我的脚下走开吗？”

“哈，你才踩不到我。你要去哪里？你还会买点心回来吗？” 

“否，” 声波坚定地说。“没有目的地。散步，保证爵士健康的必要活动。” 

“我早该猜到。” 迷乱做了个鬼脸。“不过无所谓啦。至少你还有点用处。”

他朝爵士轻蔑一笑，后者优雅地鞠了一躬。“您的赞赏是我的生命意义所在，小红孩。” 

“是小红孩主人。”

迷乱坏笑着转回声波。“我有消息要告诉你—今天早上地球上发生了很酷炫的事。汽车大师差点就抓住了横炮。真是一场精彩的追逐战；他们还发来了卫星影像。那轮子的动作实在是太难以置信了，他能突然转向一个方向又嗖～地转向—”

“迷乱，” 声波厉声训斥，并特意望向爵士。 

爵士灿烂地微笑着。“怎么了？别担心我，主人。这不是什么秘密。蓝仔告诉过我了。横炮在中亚现身，而飞虎队不幸被迫接受了抓他的任务。老新闻了；请继续。” 

“你好像一点也不担心，” 迷乱有点失望。显然，他想看到更有趣的反应。 

“我不担心，” 爵士轻快回答。“老横不会被轻易抓住。警车在他睡死的时候都没有成功过。那红脖子的紫家伙根本没机会。

“哪怕阿富汗每个人类破村镇都主动把他供出来？” 迷乱得意地咧开嘴。“人类出卖汽车人。肯定能让你想起不少美好回忆。”

爵士的笑容没有丝毫动摇。“你想惹火（goad）我，小家伙。我可不喜欢这样。”

“你没资格说喜欢不喜欢，奴隶。” 迷乱反驳，并马上在通讯频道问声波‘惹火’是什么意思。

“此外，我没有怀恨在心。过去的事情都过去了。”

“拜托，他们出卖了你。”

“不，他们的领袖出卖了我们。我一直知道，他们不该组建联合政府。一个掌权者太容易野心膨胀。如果他与我们商议一下，我们就能警告他威震天一定会干翻他们。所以罪有应得的是人类政府，而不是民众。他们不该被如此对待。” 

迷乱很困惑。“所以，你不在乎他们和虎子一起对付横炮？”

“我在乎，但是我并不意外。现在的人类只知道掌权者是威震天。” 爵士叹了口气。“要是他们的生命周期再长些就好了。上一代人类绝不会让这种事情发生。他们知道应该为了什么战斗。”

《 迷乱。》声波在通讯频道大声命令。《 立刻停下。》

《 干嘛？我只是在和他说话。你不想让我这样嘛。我在了解新宠物。》

《 你的对话，刺激他。敌意，无用。” 》

《 我只是问了几个问题，》迷乱生气地说。《 又没有主动约架。我不是人类。我没把汽车人基地供出来。》

《 同伴牺牲，极有可能是痛苦回忆。反应，悲伤且痛苦。》

《 他看起来还好啊—呃…说起来，他跑哪儿去了？》

爵士不见了。声波有些惊慌，他的目光所及之处都找不到他。难道他—

“太慢啦，” 爵士得意的声音从上方传来。他和轰隆隆抬头望去，发现爵士悠闲地站在街边围墙的墙头上。

“立刻下来。”

“我让你很紧～张吗？” 爵士唱道。他没看脚下，优雅而精准地后跳一步。“不用担心。我不会掉下来的。”

“无关，命令下达。立刻下来。”

迷乱兴奋地大叫。“你怎么那么快上去的？你没有飞行装置！” 

“飞行装置，” 爵士回答，“是门外汉用的。”

“爵士，” 声波不耐烦地说。人们开始围观了。 

“我第一次从这个角度看你，声波。我还挺喜欢俯视你的。”

“爵士…”

“我不想下来。你正在你们的通讯频道里讨论我，而我不喜欢这样。我不是玻璃人。你觉得我受不了讨论战争吗？我每天都活在它带来的后果里！一段对话是不会让我崩溃的，声波。所以别再那么对我了。”他猛地转过身，大步向前走去。声波立即跟了上去。 

“下来，不然我去抓你。”

“在你怀里飞回家可不是吊钩说的运动。只要你别再担心我无法面对那点历史，我就下来。” 

声波无奈地叹了口气。“接受条件。同意。”

他张开胳膊想要接住爵士，却根本没必要。爵士将拴着锁链的胳膊叠在胸口，在空中翻滚一圈，并优雅地落在地上，没发出一点声音。围观群众发出了赞叹的低语。迷乱几乎激动地蹦了起来。

“喔！太酷了！你是怎么…” 感受到声波的不悦后，他咳嗽一声，严肃地说。“我是说，呃，坏奴隶。不许淘气。”

声波走上前，狠狠攥住爵士的胳膊。“剩下的路程要这样走完。”

“我想我确实让你紧张了。”

“迷乱，离开。”

“呃，好吧。”迷乱跑进人堆里消失不见，向他的兄弟详细汇报去了。声波用另一只手捏住爵士的下巴，迫使他凝视自己。

“无礼行为不会再犯。”

“没墙我也犯不了啊。”

“爵士，” 他加大力度，爵士缩了一下。 

“无礼行为，” 他叹气，“不会再犯。”

“很好。” 他放开爵士的脸，后者张了张下巴，并露出微笑。

“也许下次我会让你抓到我。”

他朝声波wink了一下。 

* * *

ravage的敌意以他特有的别扭方式消失了。某天早上，声波照常开机，护目镜上列出一条条数据。在打开护目镜前，他的首要任务是确认磁带们的位置与状态。激光鸟和圆锯：距离较远。他们还在巡逻。轰隆隆和迷乱：安全距离内。他们肯定还在屋里。ravage：一臂距离内。声波打开护目镜，才发现ravage就躺在床边的地板上深度充电，发出系统的缓慢低鸣。

这是个进步。爵士在床上时，ravage还是拒绝在声波的胸舱里充电。这是ravage第一次和汽车人在同一个房间里睡觉。声波高兴地推推爵士。 

“嗯。走开啦。”

声波用拇指来回揉搓爵士的下巴，直到他烦躁地推开他。“我还在睡觉。别烦我。” 

“建议，安静。” 声波用一根手指抵住爵士的嘴唇。“ravage还在充电。”

**“那就去叫醒他，”** 爵士嘟囔。他翻离声波身边，并蜷成一个小球。**“我正在做美梦呢—梦见我能自己吃饭。你不懂的。” **

他说的是英语。声波在公众档案库查找起梦的意思：这是人类的特有现象，结论：爵士在说胡话。他把爵士翻过来，让他平躺在床上。

“张嘴。”

“看，我说的没错吧。” 

“张嘴。”

爵士恼火地嘟囔几声，为了满足他的自尊而非抗议，并最终张开了嘴。声波把早餐塞到他的嘴里，享受了会爵士嘴唇的触感，就坐了起来。他下床时小心避开了ravage。

“注意。ravage占地面积很大。”

“当心恶魔猫，知道啦。”

声波不知道爵士是否听进了警告。这小东西现在是大得吓人的一摊，而ravage不会友善对待任何踩到他的尾巴的人，兄妹也不例外。如果半睡半醒的爵士不小心踩到了ravage，声波肯定爵士会失去一条小腿。

“爵士。”

“啊？”

“危险，极大。”

“知道啦。”

“到我怀里来。”

爵士的光学镜闪了一下。“噢看在普神的份上。” 

没想到，爵士立刻就站了起来。他用一条腿蹬了下床角，无声腾到半空，并抓住声波的肩膀作为支点翻了个跟头，优雅地降落到他身后—ravage的另一边。

“你居然觉得，我会笨到踩上那个行走粉碎机。在过去两百万年里，你以为我在那只猫旁边潜行过多少次了—那时他还醒着呢。我了解ravage的一切，包括躲避他的方法。你这是在侮辱我，声波。真心的。” 

爵士傲慢地瞪了声波一眼，便走去开门。他伸了个大懒腰，一副半睡半醒的样子。他似乎没有注意到他刚才多么自然地碰了声波，以及这动作背后无意识的信任。声波决定，这样比把不情愿的爵士捞到怀里更好。

声波跟着爵士来到了客厅，并默默提醒自己待会给ravage准备点心。双胞胎还叠在昨晚充电的沙发上，但他们已经醒了，光学镜闪闪发亮。

“早上好，声波～～～” 他们齐声唱道。声波顿时停在原地，心生警惕。他们的护目镜闪到刺眼，语气过于兴奋，他不用读心就能感受到他们的期待。

“坦白行径，” 他调出恶作剧—逮捕—惩罚的子程序。他们一副极其受伤的样子。 

“坦白？我们什么都没做。”

“对！我们什么都不用做。”

“噢恶！” 声波还没来及分析最后一句话，前面的爵士就大叫起来，差点蹦到他的身上。

双子顿时爆笑起来，显然就是在期待这件事。声波看看地板，咽回一声叹息。

“ravage，” 他解释。“特殊的…习惯。”

这延续至今的习惯还是让声波很烦恼。塞伯坦地下生活着许多低等机械生命体。ravage喜欢用它们练习捕猎技巧，而沟鼠是他的最爱。他第一次把那玩意的扭曲尸体带回家时，声波光顾着高兴ravage对他主人地位的认同，而忘了责备他。

那是个错误。从那之后, ‘他的小战利品该放在声波的地板上’这个认知，似乎被永久编进了ravage的程序里。多少责骂惩罚都改变不了这点。声波唯一能做的事，就是启动清洁机器们，而他也正打算这么做。

”我收回我的话。” 爵士厌恶地皱起鼻子。小清洁机器们开始接近那团污物。“我不知道ravage的一切。可惜我现在知道了。你家人真有魅力，声波，真的。能住在这里真是我的福气。”

声波无视他的嘲讽，开始检查污物周围的清洁机器们。有一台机器和其他机器动作不同步—它铲起沟鼠尸体的时候，轮子转得更慢。奇怪，它们应该由同一个传输信号控制才对。也许它需要— 

那小机器抽搐了一下，半转过身，并猛地扬起它的铲子。那啮齿类的残躯飞过空中，并啪唧一声，砸到了爵士的胸口上。

沉默。

爵士，自来到声波屋檐之下后，头一次说不出任何话来。一坨流体管从他的装甲上滑下来，啪地落在地上，而他站在那里，目瞪口呆。 

更正，这才是双胞胎期待的事。他们笑得如此厉害，系统都开到了最大功率。轰隆隆滚下了沙发，疯狂地砸着地。

“轰隆隆，” 声波冷冷道，“迷乱。”

“你不能证明这是我们干的！” 轰隆隆边笑边喊。 

“对！你不能证明我们看到那团脏东西后骇进清洁机器，并让它瞄准爵士！它只是故障了！” 他们艰难地喘着气，排气管几乎热到冒青烟。声波愈发恼火。他刚准备宣布一项严厉的惩罚，什么东西就飞了过来。一只糊满黏液和半消化能量的金属小爪子，准确砸向了轰隆隆的额头。他的笑声被“啊！” 和 “恶！”的喊声打断了。

“你肯定知道，” 爵士阴沉地说，“这意味着战争。”

“嘿，你不可以—” 还连着一截脊柱的沟鼠头正中轰隆隆胸口，说明爵士可以。

“啊，恶心！拿回去吧你！” 轰隆隆把它拽下来，朝爵士扔了回去。爵士灵巧地滚到房间那头躲开攻击。他躲在他的临时堡垒沙发后面，又从机械鼠身上揪下两块，精准地砸向双胞胎。他们嫌弃又兴奋地尖叫着，跑去包抄爵士，并把他的炮弹扔回去。爵士孤军奋战，但他迅猛又灵活，轻松躲过了每次攻击。他们三个把声波的客厅变成了战场。肮脏的沟鼠残渣被扔来扔去，声波只能站在旁边看着。

但他不想阻止他们了。双胞胎歇斯底里的大笑，和链接那头令他目眩的巨大喜悦，都不能让他这么做。他们很快乐。上次他们这么快乐是什么时候？上次他们精心策划恶作剧又是什么时候？太久以前了。

爵士也很久没有这么笑过了。

混战进行时，机械鸟双子回到了家，并惊讶鸣叫起来。圆锯拍打着翅膀，想要躲避危险，却还是不够快。一小坨扔偏了的‘子弹’命中他的胸口，差点把他打到地上。

恶心！他向全世界宣告他的坏心情。谁？

“噢别苦着脸，长脑袋！” 迷乱高兴地大喊。“我们正在用ravage的食物打仗呢！注意躲避！”

圆锯还没来及反应，就又被一坨‘东西’打到了。他愤怒地追赶起迷乱，后者开始飞速绕圈跑，直到圆锯被爵士和轰隆隆的沟鼠残渣轰了出去。激光鸟明智地待在声波的肩膀上，远离战火，却开心地咔哒着嘴。而一切的始作俑者ravage，还在别的房间里安心充电。

过了一会，疯狂的嬉闹渐渐停歇了。闹剧结束时，除了声波和激光鸟，所有人和屋内的各处，都黏满了沟鼠溶液和机体碎块。轰隆隆和迷乱四仰八叉地躺在地上，大口喘着气。爵士勉强半跪在地上，也没好到哪儿去。圆锯假装在为流遍装甲的粘液生闷气，但所有成员（除了爵士）都知道他也累垮了。

“去浴室，必要。” 声波朝爵士伸出一只手；

“噢没问题。让汽车人先去。” 轰隆隆睁开一只光学镜。

“轰隆隆迷乱，最初发起者。仍在考虑惩罚。”

“嗷…”

**“Du börde inte,” **爵士喘着粗气，用瑞典语说。“别这样。他们没有冷落我。你不就想让我们闹一会吗？”

“行为，无法接受。” 

“如果真是这样，你早就出面阻止了。我觉得你挺高兴的。放过他俩吧。” 爵士出乎意料地握住了声波的手，而不是自己站起来。“此外，你现在又得刷我一遍。我们都知道你超爱那么干。所以放过他俩吧。”

“汽车人，维护磁带们？”

爵士耸耸肩，翘起一边嘴角。“偶尔也会发生怪事。”


	9. 控制 on control

爵士合着节拍，轻巧地跳着舞。今天是他们的又一次散步，他们又来到了集市里。其他路径都让爵士感到很无聊，而声波受够了他解闷的方法—不是走在墙头，就是用手走路，或者—普神啊—同时这么做。至少他对这里一直很有兴趣。而且，看他随着响亮的地球音乐优雅自如地起舞，感觉还不坏。声波停在了货摊前面。 

“爵士。” 

他的奴隶停下动作，跳到声波跟前，头顶刚好到他的肘部。“什么事电子音？”

“指明偏好，” 他指向音乐数据卡合集。“所有，都是你的。”

爵士亮蓝色的护目镜暗了些。“什么？为什么？”

“愉悦感显著。目的，增加你的愉悦。” 

“我说过了，声波，我已经不放自己的音乐了。我为什么要再买几首呢？”

“抵抗，不理解。”

“爵士，不意外。” 

他转过身，想继续往前走。声波赶忙拦住他。“音乐，对你很重要。拒绝播放，无法理解。”

“你关心这个干嘛？从古典音乐到摇滚，你都一无所知。我不放我的收藏和你有什么关系？”

“对音乐的喜悦，引人注目。” 声波轻触爵士的下巴；爵士撇开了头。“爵士，优雅，灵活。”

“想看我跳支脱衣舞吗，宝贝？” 爵士摸过他的胸舱玻璃，笑容甜得要滴出蜜来。但下一秒，他就抽身而去。“抱歉，那要另收费的。”

他本想直接走过声波，却因为某种原因僵硬地停下了。

“噢。见鬼。我还觉得今天没那么糟糕呢。”

威震天空军第二梯队—昵称尖头部队的三名追踪者就站在前面。声波极其难得地被他们吓到了。他光顾着看爵士，都没注意周围。他不知道他们是否听到了刚才的对话。就算没有，他们肯定也看到了。

挽歌是第一个开口的。“嘿，声波。和闹闹的二手货玩得开心吗？”

“他挺精神嘛，” 喷气机颇感兴趣地盯着爵士。“干净又闪亮。声波每天晚上都会搓你一遍吗，奴隶，他把你干出火星来了？” 

“你不去别的地方，” 爵士平静地问，“欺负其他可怜虫了吗？”

“噢对，我们有车辙了。” 冲锋笑着捏住他奴隶的脸，让他痛得嘶了一声。爵士的眼神变得锐利起来。“他确实很好欺负。”

“你们还是只有一个奴隶，对不，小伙子们？怎么，威震天又忘记再给你一个了？他怎么老是记不起来呢？” 

怒容取代了讥笑。“不关你的事，奴隶。”

“很明显，这也不关你的事。当威震天想起你的时候，请务必告诉我。我们得开个派对来庆祝你的…重要性。”

“安静。” 声波握住爵士的肩膀，把他拽开握紧双拳的喷气机。“追踪者，离开。”

战后时期，声波依旧是霸天虎帝国监察与通讯部门的领导，他比大部分空军的军阶都要高。飞机们怒视着声波，恨不得把他揍翻。而声波握紧爵士的肩膀，直面他们的视线。

“立刻，” 他补充。尖头们愤恨地抖着翅膀，但还是照做了。

“指挥室见，声波，” 冲锋嘟囔。“你最好还记得它在哪儿。”

他们三个阔步离去，粗鲁地撞开所有挡在前面的人。车辙正在搬运他们本该自行储存的商品，见状只好匆匆跟上。爵士伸手够向他，大概想安慰地拍拍他胳膊，却被声波按在了原地。车辙与爵士痛苦地对视一眼，就跑远了。

爵士失望地垂下肩膀。“高兴了？你现在可以放开我了；我不会去追他们自讨没趣。”

声波谨慎地放开了手。他想要拍拍爵士的脑袋，但爵士向前迈了一步，刚好躲开他。

“威震天撒谎。”

声波没能跟上他的跳跃性思维。爵士没有看他，而是望着消失在人堆里的追踪者们和他们的奴隶。“解释。”

“他最爱夸耀他的慷慨，说我们汽车人活着都是因为他仁慈大度。他说谎。他本想用融合炮把我们的脑袋挨个射穿，可是他没那么做。因为他需要我们—为了在地球上生产能量，更为了付债。战争胜利后，士兵们要求奖赏。威震天负担不起燃油的巨大开支；他还要重建塞伯坦。他又不能分封领土—他不可能把区域统治权交给红蜘蛛这样的人。他唯一能给的就只有敌军俘虏。 ”

“显然，他的计划相当成功。战功最显赫的士兵们得到了象征地位，能拉到铁堡显摆的吉祥物，不但警示了中立民众，还激励了下级虎子们。他把剩下的汽车人当作奖品，让心存不满的霸天虎—比如刚才的小子们—相互竞争。此外，如果他的追随者惹怒他了，他还能收回他的奴隶作为惩罚。最后，这项举措将能源与维修的开支，从国库转移到了奴隶主的身上。真是一场精彩的权利游戏。当然，大部分虎子永远不会想到这些，这肯定是他最得意的一点。”

尖头部队已经淡出了视线。声波不允许自己对爵士的惊人发言作出任何反应。他早就知道威震天的用意—可是从奴隶的嘴里听到这些话，还是令他不舒服。 

“但是红蜘蛛知道，” 爵士无聊地围着灯柱绕圈。“小红是个能敏锐察觉到自己被网住了的人。他的把柄就是天火。他都快被气疯了。现在威震天牢牢掌控着塞伯坦，而追踪者远不如战争时期那么宝贵，所以红蜘蛛只能谨慎行事。满腔抱怨，没错；但谋反，暂时没有。至少我住在他们的塔里时还没有。”

他总算回头望向了声波。“怎么？长着光学镜和接收器又不是我的错。” 

“霸天虎政治，与你无关。” 

“你说过了。但我刚才很好地解释了为什么它与我有关，也与你有关。你应该当心点，主人。现在你有了我，你也欠下了威震天的债。也许躲着不去会议室不是最佳策略。”

“行为，并非躲藏。”

“威震天也这么想吗？” 爵士把头靠在灯柱上，神情严肃得可怕。声波感到一丝莫名的紧张。“好好想想，声波。再好好想想。” 

* * *

爵士静坐时，也好似在跳舞。他低声哼唱，在棋盘上轻盈跃动着指尖。他至少换了三种可行的棋子，才最终选定一个小卒子，并极其荒谬地把他推向前上方，深入声波的领地。

“这里！好好找乐子，为我的这步棋想破脑袋吧。” 爵士调皮地笑笑。“当然，前提是你懂得什么叫找乐子。”

这是一句危险的评论。如果其他人和他这样无礼地讲话微笑，声波会觉得他们十分欠扁；但这样的爵士却极具魅力。最近，声波发现这种魅力变得越来越大。每当他听到爵士的笑声，看到他微笑或是随着音乐哒哒起舞，他都会这么想。现在，声波的找乐子意味着释放他压抑许久的欲望。 

“呃，声波？” 爵士迷惑地瞅着他。“我知道你总是反应慢半拍，但是你护目镜都灭了。还醒着吗？” 

爵士已经适应了他的触碰。如果声波再进一步，他会如何反应？也许今天就是找出答案的时候。

“预估：双子在五分钟内回来。时间足够进行下一项活动。”

“所以？你有更有趣的事做吗？”

声波沉默而意味深长地望向桌子那头。明白他的意思后，爵士的笑容消失了。

“噢。我懂了。你…你真的不想继续玩hax？就我而言，我觉得你还能再下一步棋。你很聪明，花不了多长时间。”

声波站起来，朝爵士伸出一只手。“你的选择：充电床，还是沙发？”

爵士牢牢抓着椅子，看上去有点害怕。声波用最轻柔的声音再次发问。

“爵士。你的选择。”

他的奴隶哆嗦了一下，但还是把手放进了声波的掌心。“沙发。”

“过来。” 

声波温柔地握住爵士的手，缓缓引导他穿过房间。在他的努力下，爵士没有慌乱挣扎，而是僵硬地跟了过去。到达目的地后，声波坐了下来，并把爵士拉到他的大腿上。爵士咽回一声微弱的尖叫，试图把他推开；而声波抓住他的另一只手，把他拉回来面朝自己的胸口。爵士的呼吸管紧张地喷吐着空气。声波能感受到他的火种在加速跳动。

“已—已经到平安夜了？” 爵士强装喜悦，试图掩饰他的紧张。“太好啦。今年我想要一只小马，一辆玩具火车，不是大火车，我已经受够他了—啊！” 声波撤回面具，轻舔起爵士脖子上的一根电线。爵士再次挣扎起来，可惜在声波的大腿上，他的脚都够不到地面。声波抓紧他的手腕，力道没有丝毫减弱。

“抵抗，无效。” 他提醒。“别动。”

“你不想这么做的，声波。我可能尝起来—” 声波转向另一根电线，“很糟糕。” 一声呜咽噎在了他的嗓子里。

“发言…非常不正确。” 声波关上护目镜，拿脸蹭了蹭爵士，精准地舔咬他的线路。每次接触都激起一阵酥麻电流，在他的舌尖滋滋作响。声波的机体温度在逐步上升。爵士的火种不是唯一一个加速跳动的。

“别—别这样，声波。别—啊—别想让它的感觉变好。”

“愉悦，不想要？”

“不能你给。不能让一个霸天虎给我！” 声波咬住他的感知线路。爵士几乎跳了起来，绷住一声不知是痛苦还是愉悦的呻吟。声波抓紧他，再次舔上同一根感知线路，上下吮吸着它。爵士无助地扭动起来。声波觉得他在做无用的挣扎，却在下一秒被狠踹了小腿。

“停下。”

“放开我。”

“不。爵士，我的。命令是别动，接受愉悦。”

“这才不是愉悦！我不想要它也不想要你！”

“你会想要。提示：爵士，囚徒和奴隶。声波耐心，必然结果。” 他又细细地舔了一遍。爵士怒吼一声，不停地踢向声波。 

“停止反抗。接受愉悦。”

“永不，” 爵士喘着粗气。他的散热风扇已经开到了最大功率。他靠在声波装甲上的机体烫得像个小火炉。这感觉很棒，但他一直被踢的小腿让这愉悦感降了价。声波想起了驯服ravage时常用的一个策略。

“抵抗，将延长课程时间。停止，服从，课程马上结束。”

爵士低吼一声，又踹了他一脚，声波疼得缩了一下。他轻咬爵士的脖子作为惩罚。 

“课程延长一分钟。继续抵抗？”

仿佛回答他似的，爵士更使劲地踢了他一脚。声波则狠狠咬了下去，甚至可能留下了永久牙印。“课程延长两分钟。继续抵抗？”

“法子不错，声波，” 爵士低吼。“但你的小跟班们马上就要回家了，你还得严格遵守你的时间表。你不可能为了啃我的脖子而耽误工作。”

“课程将持续至必要长度，” 声波保证。“想要观众？轰隆隆和迷乱可以看到我们结束。”

这个理由终于触到了他的神经线。爵士哆嗦了一下。他不再踢声波的腿，慢慢软了下来。

声波愉快地把爵士抱到胸口，感觉自己的机体再次升温。他继续探索着爵士的脖子，并把一只手伸向爵士光滑的胸甲。他的装甲再次合紧了；声波能感觉得到。

“接受愉悦，” 他用最轻柔的声音重复。

“我说过了，声波，” 爵士低声说。“你可以强迫我做事。可是你没法让我喜欢它们。” 

声波的回答是用指尖描画爵士车头灯的接缝。爵士顿时呼吸管堵塞，开始用嘴大口呼气。看来这是个敏感点。声波在另一个车灯上得意地重复这个动作，爵士吞回了一声呻吟。声波继续把玩玻璃车灯，并把嘴移向了爵士脖子的另一侧，舔舐一根新电线。爵士的风扇转得更厉害了，他的所有呼吸管都张到最大，疯狂循环着空气。声波自己的管子也没安静到哪儿去；两人的热度在持续上升。

爵士肯定感觉到了。他开始急促喘息，火种几乎要跳出胸膛。声波把另一只手伸进他的臀部夹缝，把玩起另一条电线—而爵士猛地弓起背，抑制不住地呻吟起来。他两次尝试滚下声波的大腿，却被牢牢抓住手腕，固定在了原地。过了一会，爵士不再尝试了。

爵士线路上迸触的电流，在声波的舌尖和指尖上起舞。愈来愈猛的冲动涌过他的机体，渴求着释放—释放在爵士的里面。他能轻易把爵士压倒在沙发上，与他身体交织，将他的冲动强行解放在那早已松动的装甲里。

可是不行。声波艰难地把持住自己。爵士属于他，而声波不会伤害他的东西。总有一天，爵士会自愿为他张开双腿。这是必然结果；爵士是他的。

如声波所言，课程刚好持续了两分钟。 他不情愿地停下手上的探索，坐直并戴回面具。“课程结束，” 他声明。“爵士，现在允许站起来”

爵士没有动。他哆嗦着蜷在声波的大腿上，试了好几次才用拳头把自己撑起来。

“爵士，现在允许—”

“嘘-我在思考。”

什么？声波惊讶地愣在原地，而爵士终于动弹了。他突然靠回声波的胸口，靠得如此之近。一偏头，他的嘴唇就碰到了声波的左音频接收器。

“没错，” 他轻语。“非常认真地思考。我已经思考了很长时间却还是想不出答案，所以我要直接问你。声波。主人。你想要什么？”

“投降，” 声波有些不安。“屈服。”

“不，声波。那是你对其他磁带的要求。你想从我这里得到什么？” 那是爵士的手，捧起他的下巴，不让他躲开他唇边的吐息吗？ “那天晚上，你是为了我参加游戏的，我知道，我从你的眼神里看出来了。我向普神祈祷我看错了，可我运气真糟。尽管挥挥手就能除掉闹翻天，你却选择让他活着，玩弄他，赢了他一次又一次直到他只剩下我。如果那个蠢炉渣有半点机会听进我的话，我肯定会警告他。你说你不想要我，但那不是真的。你想要我。为什么，声波，过了这么长时间，你突然决定把汽车人爵士带到你的床上？” 

沉默。爵士几乎把身子贴了上来，他们的嘴唇已经不只是轻触了。 

“你有无数次机会，但就是不肯强拆我。你想要的东西不只是简单的对接。你到底想要什么，声波？这是个玩笑？我是你的御用小丑？你孤独高塔里的一点慰藉？你为什么把自己封闭起来，为什么想要我来填补那个空缺？你想要什么？你想要什么？” 

“够了，” 声波终于开口。“停下。”

“告诉我真相，声波。告诉我你想要什么。”

“停下！”

声波用全身的力量推开了爵士。爵士本该笨拙地摔在地上，但他可是爵士。他灵巧地翻了个跟斗，稳稳站到地上直视声波。现在，他的奴隶没有半点服软的姿态。他的护目镜闪着犀利而坚定的光芒，却又深不见底。那冰蓝色的冷光把他钉在了沙发上，声波只能无言地与他对视。

声波不知道，如果双子没有恰好回来，他们之间会发生什么。但他们响亮的开门声和欢快的问候打破了沉默。爵士放松下来，垂下肩膀并后退一步。

“这回是平局。” 他露出危险的笑容。“下次继续。主人。”

* * *

“嘿，老大？”

“你还好吗？”

他们上传完了数据。双子变回机器人形态，面带关心和他坚决无视的怀疑。

“恰当描述：还好。关心没必要。”

“因为你好像在隐瞒什么事。”

“对，感觉安静过头了。”

声波抚过工作台，抖都没抖一下。多亏了他的机型，他很擅长装出一副冷漠姿态。但装样子对他的磁带没什么用。把悲伤，痛苦与恐惧的翻滚思绪隐藏起来是另一码事。轰隆隆和迷乱同时向一侧歪头。这个动作总是让他觉得很有趣。

“发生什么事了？”

“跟爵士有关吗？”

“好事还是坏事？” 

他们紧盯着他伤痕累累的小腿装甲。 他不能否认刚才发生的事。他的小磁带们总是能以独特的视角，发现别人看不到的东西。“平局，” 声波简单回答。

他们很困惑。“平局？”

“是。解散。”

他们困惑地对视一眼。声波试图集中于愉快回忆，比如爵士抚摸激光鸟，在沟鼠大战时畅快大笑，在被声波轻咬脖子时柔声呻吟。他的压力减退，心中涌起温暖，这让双子放松了下来。

“好吧…”

“都听你的，” 他们走出工作室，并啪地关上了门。而再次独处的声波，则惊讶地发现他感觉好多了。不要在乎爵士说的话。他之所以那么说，是因为他吓坏了，竭力想让声波后退。他一定很怕他。声波让他在沙发上愉悦呻吟了那么多次；主人给他的感觉让他彻底慌了神；如果他那么害怕的话，声波才是赢家。爵士很快就会输掉他自己的游戏。

他安心了。在接下来的一个半小时里，声波埋头整理双子的监控数据，排查异常事件，并起草报告。当他结束时，他已经知道他要怎么做了。他，高大而可怕的主人，会走进客厅，冷酷地命令爵士抛光他的腿。他要让爵士跪着抛光他。如果他拒绝，他就马上惩罚他，并让轰隆隆和迷乱围观。这足以提醒爵士他在家里的地位。

他打开了门。双子边吃着晚餐，边玩地球僵尸的新游戏。爵士则待在他的小角落里，钻研他的数据板。听到门响后，他抬头望来，厚颜无耻地绽开笑容。

“爵士。”

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

声波的排气速度瞬间爆表。正在补充能量的轰隆隆，把能量液都喷在了迷乱身上。迷乱愤怒地吼了声，却说不出抱怨的话来，震惊地望向爵士。爵士灿烂的笑容能点亮整个铁堡。

“什….” 轰隆隆是第一个找回声音的。“你刚才说什么？”

“我的主人声波刚叫我来着。我只是想问他为什么，因为和他不一样，我不会读心。”

双子懵逼地转向声波，想要看他的反应—超想看他的反应。几秒后，他们失望地移开了视线。爵士的天使笑容瞬间变为魔鬼的坏笑。他骄傲地举起四根手指，并做出口型，“爵士4分。”

声波差点气得握拳，只能强迫自己松开手指。

“爵士，拿蜡来。” 他的声音一如既往的淡漠。“抛光我的腿。”

“马上就来，亲爱的。你要的是优质硬蜡对不对？我们得抹掉那些讨厌的刮痕才行。” 他欢快地哼着小曲，拿来所有抛光材料，并跪在了沙发前面，仿佛这是一件再正常不过的事情。声波提醒自己走过去坐下。双子还在傻盯着这边，完全没发现他们的游戏角色已经惨死在屏幕上。

“轰隆隆，迷乱。”

“游戏在召唤我们，回去继续玩，懂啦。 ” 

双子耸耸肩，转回他们的游戏手柄，并不时投来好奇目光。爵士高兴地往声波腿上抹蜡，似乎根本没注意。等他抹到膝盖后，声波抓住了爵士的下巴，强迫他停下动作。

“这件事，还没完。”

“如果现在就完了，我反倒吃惊呢。” 爵士说。

那天晚上，声波几乎把爵士摔到了床上。他按住他的两个手腕，力道大得让爵士缩了一下。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

“解释。”

“解释什么，亲爱的？噢，你是说我的小爱称。为什么，声波？它让你…心烦意乱？” 爵士抬起头。如果声波没有及时躲开，他就会和他额头相碰了。“这只是个小词语。它让你不高兴了？” 

声波选择不回答，不想承认他说的对。“解释。”

“既然你不告诉我你想要什么，我只能自己猜咯。爱人似乎最贴切，你觉得呢？” 

“态度，不真诚。”

“噢～原来传闻是真的。你确实很聪明。” 

声波几乎捏碎了爵士的手腕。爵士咬紧牙关，吞回一声吃痛的呜咽。“声波主人，爵士我的。表示尊重。”

“看来你的回答是对。”爵士靠在声波身上。“如果我让你生气了，爱人，你知道怎么惩罚我。噢等下，不，你还是拒绝那么做。我猜我们都陷入僵局了。”

声波深吸进一口气，又从呼吸管缓慢地吐出来。“爵士….有时，非常难对付。”

“你现在才发现？也许你并没有那么聪明。闹翻天早就知道了。”

“闹翻天低劣，声波优越。” 他发现自己还按着爵士的手腕，便松开了手。 “暴力没必要，其他惩罚更合适。”

“比如？” 

“你会知道。在这里—” 声波把脸凑到爵士的跟前。“—对接，算不上惩罚。”

他感受着爵士喷吐在脸前的微弱气息，撤回了面具。爵士瞬间僵硬，火种的脉动微微加快。他肯定害怕声波会吻他，却没有扭头，没有挣扎，甚至没有关闭护目镜，只是安静地等待着。

这次轮到声波主动与爵士额头相靠了。他们挨得如此之近，声波能尝到他嘴唇的味道—和恐惧的味道。

“爵士，没有掌控权。记住这点。”

“我们都没有。” 爵士轻呼。“真疯狂，对不对？”


	10. 真相 on truth

“红蜘蛛踢我。” 

沉默。声波还在认真思考下一步棋，都没从hax棋盘上抬起头来。爵士看看打开的大门，又看看他，略显困惑地歪起脑袋。迷乱气冲冲地大踏步进来，咣咣跺地，动静大的不可思议。 

“我说红蜘蛛踢我。”

声波朝迷乱偏了下头。“接收器，功能正常。重复没必要。”

“您可真有同情心哈。你的宝贝天才骇客兼你最爱的磁带，被一只野蛮的追踪者弄伤了，而你都懒得从hax游戏里抬头。抱歉干扰你的注意力了！” 

迷乱打开推进器，碰地飞到声波的大腿上，并痛苦呻吟，仿佛失去了一整条腿。但他只蹭掉了一点漆。爵士满脸茫然。

“你也能感觉到的。”

“沮丧，没必要。”

如果六分钟前事情发生的时候，声波能感觉到哪怕一丝疼痛，他也许会更关心一些。可他只感受到了沸腾的怒气。而现在，迷乱需要的唯一关照就是：关照。声波认命地把一只手放上了迷乱的头顶。

“我什么都没做！好吧，我可能说了他刚从威震天脚底下爬出来喘口气，他感到寂寞时又会爬回去之类的话，然后他就踢了我！直接踢到墙上，好像我是个…那地球玩意叫什么来着，足球。渣的。” 气鼓鼓的迷乱昂起脑袋，蹭向声波轻拍他的手。爵士一言不发，但声波知道他在看。

“可我的老大可怜我理解我吗？不，他对那个蠢游戏更感兴趣。我的傻兄弟可怜我吗？不，轰隆隆不知道跑哪儿去了，连我的消息都不回，徒留我自己受苦。有谁关心迷乱吗？我猜你关心，爵士。你知道被追踪者踢是什么感觉，对吗？”

爵士翻了个白眼。 “当然，迷乱，我们同病相怜。我能理解你的痛苦。” 

迷乱恼怒的低吼一声，却没有反驳。他哼了一声，猫咪似的窝到声波的大腿上。

“对于我这个尺寸的虎子来说，世界太残酷了。”

“然而，您遭受的苦难激励着我们勇往直前。” 

“噢，闭嘴，奴隶。”

**“Je suis surpris, quoique.”** （不过我很吃惊）爵士捧着下巴，若有所思地盯着声波， 仿佛他是一道待解的谜题。**“真的很吃惊。我还以为，就算他没受伤，你也会把红蜘蛛的脑袋搞成一团浆糊，毕竟他欺负了你的小屁孩。你让我失望了。那史诗级的读心机愤怒呢？”**

“闭嘴，我讨厌你说外语，” 迷乱抱怨。

“损伤，微小。报复，浪费精力。追踪者和磁带们的冲突，过于频繁。”

爵士笑了起来。“也就是说，如果你每次都出面干预，你就没空做别的事了？”

“是。”

“我还在呢….” 迷乱怒视爵士。爵士的目光跟着声波拍头的动作，上下移动。 

**“也许还有别的原因。也许你不想让其他霸天虎知道你有多在乎他们，不然他们就会成为更大—或者说更小？—的目标。” **

声波的手僵了一秒，才继续移动。但爵士发现了。他带着得意的笑容凑过来。**“你个软心肠。我抓到你的把柄了。”**

“闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！你在塞伯坦呢，说对的语言！” 迷乱几乎从声波的大腿上蹦了起来。

“抱歉，小红孩主人。” 爵士靠回椅子上，笑容依旧。“所以，如果我踢了迷乱，你会怎么办？”

“你最好别这么干，奴隶。”

“一些惩罚，合适。” 声波淡淡回答。“但是， 你不会。”

“如果红蜘蛛踢了我呢？” 

声波的手又停住了。“爵士，我的。红蜘蛛不会。”

“如果他真的…”

“让他痛不欲生。”

爵士的眼神颤了一下，不知是因为惊讶还是不适。迷乱在他大腿上不安挪动起来。刚才他说出这个词的语气，比预想中凶狠太多。幸运的是，大门被再次踹开，轰隆隆大摇大摆地走了进来。

“我回家啦！”

“你可回来了！” 迷乱转身怒视他的兄弟。“你他渣的跑哪儿去了？你就不关心你被红蜘蛛踢到墙上的兄弟吗？补充一句，他还在上面留下了迷乱形状的凹痕。我瘸着回家的时候，一直在想，如果我的兄弟能借我个肩膀靠靠该多好啊。你个废铁。”

“噢，别矫情啦，” 轰隆隆开心地反驳。他似乎对自己相当满意，笑容照亮了整个房间。“那时我正好在做一件重要的事。” 

“什么事能比你的双胞胎兄弟，和你程序相同，共享一个火种，并无数次救了你这块废铁的我更重要？”

“噢，我不知道。也许…这个？” 他夸张地挥了下手，从储存舱里取出一个数据芯片。对声波而言，它和其他数据芯片没什么区别，但迷乱马上绷紧了身子。

“难道是…”

“是滴。”

“你从哪儿…”

“我认识有人缘的人。或者说，有人类缘的飞虎队？ 那些人类刚把这个献给他们高贵的霸天虎主人。没错，就是提前发售，前所未有的全新—” 

“谍影重重20—秘密时刻！” 

“没错。” 轰隆隆得意地说。“你听说过？” 他吹了口芯片上的灰尘。

“你个—炉渣！” 迷乱从声波大腿上跳起来，差点把他兄弟扑倒在地。 “你为什么瞒着我？为什么瞒着我！” 他狠狠捶着轰隆隆的肩膀。

“我想给你个惊喜。要让你高兴起来，还有比这更好的方法吗？这可是治疗飞机菌的良药。”

“太他渣的对了。红蜘蛛是谁？这片子绝对酷毙了！” 

轰隆隆滑稽地扬起双臂。“告诉我，谁是天才？”

“你，轰隆隆，你是天才。你是天才之王。” 他们咯咯笑着，相互捶了几拳。然后，他们同时望向声波，楚楚可怜地闪着光学镜。“你会和我们一起看的，对吗，声波？”

“对，我们已经好久没一起做事了。”

“拜托？”

“拜托～～～～～？”

“啧啧，看来你被围攻了，” 爵士嘟囔。“最好投降噢。”

声波憋回一声叹息。对他而言，人类娱乐，是由扭曲的逻辑和巧合拼凑成的荒唐闹剧。这个极其脆弱而短命的物种，对赞颂死亡的电影有着奇特的嗜好。他们热衷于描写同类的各种死法，或恶心或壮烈。轰隆隆和迷乱却很爱看。现在铁堡市场已经能正常供应日常用品，但塞伯坦经济还无力产出文化商品。电子游戏，电影和音乐全都是地球进口的珍贵品。也许，声波想，最珍贵的东西，还是这两只充满希望的小虎子。 

“同意。”

“太好啦！”

“赞！我这就去放电影！”

“首先，上传数据。”

“嗷…”

“我们能等会再做吗？求你了？”

“威震天不在乎你今晚或明早交的。”

“而且今天也没有任何新鲜事。”

“所以先看电影吧。激光鸟和圆锯还能在出去之前一起看。” 

“连ravage都在家，对吧？所有成员都应该一起看。” 

“因为这电影肯定超棒。拜托？”

“拜托～～～～？”

噢，看在普神的份上。声波叹了口气。双子知道他们该把职责放到首位。但是他们已经彻底分神了，很可能会在上传数据时偷工减料。大家一起做事的主意也很吸引他。那些死亡发生后，整支队伍就再没有共同分享过愉快的东西了。谁都没有那个心情。况且，人类电影基本不会超过半个赛博坦小时。

“可以接受，” 他同意。“现在看电影。”

他们欢呼一声，赶忙跑去准备。轰隆隆冲到工作台前，把电影芯片插了进去。迷乱跑进声波的房间，把正在充电的ravage拽了出来。ravage和声波一样对人类娱乐毫不关心，却也被双子的快乐感染了。他跟着小兄弟们走过来，轻蔑地咕哝了几声。声波放出激光鸟和圆锯—他们飞到了沙发背上，鸟喙咔咔作响。激光鸟喜欢电影，但更喜欢动画片，圆锯可能也喜欢电影却永远不会承认。那明亮的好心情也让他们感到高兴。ravage卧到声波的脚上，合上光学镜，想要继续充电。迷乱蜷在了声波右边。他们都在这里，但声波还是感觉缺了点什么。那就是爵士—他又缩回了他的小角落。

“爵士，过来。”

爵士惊了一下，并把自己贴到墙上，似乎很希望声波没有注意到自己。“我在这里待着挺好的，谢谢。”

“爵士，过来。”

“真的挺好，我还要挑战这道新谜—”

“噢，赶紧过来吧，爵士，” 轰隆隆不耐烦地喊。“别惹他不高兴。所有成员都要来看电影。”

声波重启听觉接收器，以确定它功能正常。爵士似乎也这么做了。他愣在原地，惊讶的白光在护目镜里不断跃动。

“好的先生，” 他最终说道。屋里的灯光变暗后，他小心地穿过房间，走到了沙发旁边。他忐忑地坐到了沙发最远端，尽可能远离声波，大概想起了上次在沙发上的经历。声波抓住他的手腕，把他拽到自己的左边。爵士想要逃开，却被声波牢牢按在原地。大屏幕上开始闪过字幕，轰隆隆窜回沙发，并跳到了声波的大腿上。

爵士还是很僵硬。他应该知道，现在声波什么都不会对他做啊？声波安慰地拍拍他，用另一只手引导爵士把头靠在他的肩膀上。一分半钟后，爵士终于放弃了挣扎。七个人类角色死去后，爵士彻底放松了下来。最终，爵士不情愿地靠到声波宽阔的肩膀上，没再动弹。

“我的得分，” 他嘟囔。“声波，6分。”

“明明是双胞胎的得分，” 爵士小声反驳。

“闭嘴，” 双子同时训斥。然后，他们安静地看到了电影结束。

声波从来没有如此享受过一场电影。 

* * *

爵士轻盈的脚步，和声波沉重的迈步交相呼应。今天指挥中心人不多，至少现在不多。可在场的霸天虎们依然目瞪口呆地盯着他，仿佛从来没见过他们的情报官。也许他们看的是爵士，但爵士完全没受影响，继续唠叨个没完。

“—我觉得他们为了迎接你的回归把这里打扫了一遍，因为我发誓我从未见过大厅这么闪亮。也可能是我的记忆文件损坏了，毕竟已经过去了很久。但这小变化还是不错的。你有跟谁说你要来吗？你想给他们个惊喜？震荡波肯定会不知所措，因为他当不了唯一不挨威震天揍的军官了。我们都知道红蜘蛛有多爱你，他的表情肯定也很精彩。跟他说你来这里…只是想呼吸点新鲜空气。他会气炸的！我想我不用警告你—别说你来的真正原因。”

爵士推了下声波的胳膊，抬头朝他笑笑；声波没有反应。“还是不承认，亲爱的？明白了，你不想承认奴隶是对的，没关系。重要的是你知我知，而我们都来了。”

声波看都没看爵士。他确实不愿意来，却强迫自己来到了指挥中心。迷乱和红蜘蛛的冲突给他敲响了警钟。迷乱没有受伤，但是他的磁带被红蜘蛛踢—还是让他相当不悦；红蜘蛛已经习惯了声波的缺席。在过去，他绝对不敢这样欺负磁带们。他并不是，他坚定的告诉自己，因为爵士的不详警告才来的。那只是一个小因素。不管多不情愿，声波都需要更加频繁地出席。他已经濒临险境。

“你觉得我们这次会待得久一些吗？我不能和老感小蓝说话，可我还是想和他们共度时光。你懂的，我们一直待在一起，在你赢了那—嘿，我们要去哪儿？指挥室不是这边。”

他们转了个弯，来到了分布着高级军官办公室的走廊。声波没有回答他，直接走向自己的办公室，输入门禁密码。他习惯在家里上传分析磁带们的监控数据，很少使用这间办公室，只有轰隆隆和迷乱偶尔会来这里轮班。如果没有自动清洁机器们，这里的大部分器械早就覆满灰尘了。门打开后，声波把爵士推了进去。

“这是你的办公室？好像很久没用过了。你来这里干嘛？”

“独处。”

爵士茫然地盯着他。“独处？你待在家里不就行了。”

“独处的人不是我。是你。开会期间，你待在这里。”

看着爵士兴奋的笑容垮掉，比想象中还要难受。“什么？”

“待在这里，” 声波重复。“独处。你见不到其他汽车人奴隶。”

“什—不。不！你不能这么做，带我去会议室！”

爵士想要跑出去。声波按住他的胸口，把他推到了漆黑的控制台上。“爵士，奴隶。无权下令。你必须待在这里。”

“为什么？”

“对威震天的行为。”

“我发誓我再也不会那么干了，我会保持安静，不管他说什—”

“独处，允诺的惩罚。”

“因为什么？”

“不服从，” 声波冷冷道。“那时， 曾警告你未来惩罚的实行。” 

爵士满脸惊恐。“就为了这个？你不让我见我的朋友？不，这太过分了，这不公平！”

“声波，主人。我决定什么是公平。”

爵士使劲推了他一下。声波被推得倒退一步，差点失去平衡。他只好再次攥住爵士的胳膊，以他不喜欢的粗暴力度将他按在控制台上。“放开我！放开我，你不能这么做，我必须见他们！我得看好他们，我得看好蓝霹雳，他和那个怪物住在一起，还有老感…” 爵士慌乱地抓上声波的胳膊，排气管急促呼气。“我一直没机会见他们，谁都见不到，你不能把这点机会都夺走！放开我！”

“否。惩罚，必要。”

爵士就是不想保持安静。声波把他的一只手铐解开，重新铐在一条桌腿上。 爵士的发声器猛地一颤，发出绝望的嘶吼。声波感到出乎意料的心疼。他不想让爵士难过，可他必须惩罚他的鲁莽。对于磁带们而言，他能给出的最严厉的惩罚，就是限制他们的自由。对爵士而言，这样简直要了他的命。

他退了回去。爵士愤怒地拽着锁链。“如果你把我关在这里，我向普神发誓我会让你后悔的。”

“方法？”

“我会…用我的最大音量唱《小小世界》！” 

“房间，隔音。”

爵士怒吼。“那我就干点别的。”

“威胁不恰当，无用。会在0.75小时内回来喂食。” 

“去你妈的。”

声波冷静地看着爵士。“爵士，我的。谨记。” 他转身离去。爵士痛苦的嚎叫被隔音门关在了里面。 

* * *

“一个汽车人！” 声波走进指挥室时，威震天的咆哮清晰传来。“一个—汽车人！我们消灭并奴役了他们的整支军队！你怎么连一个士兵都抓不住！他连稳定的庇护所和燃料补给都没有！给我解释。”

汽车大师愧疚地低下头，“威震天陛下，阿富汗的地表很难行进，那些道路—”

“我不在乎什么道路，” 威震天大吼。“他和你一样都是车形载具，但他就没有问题。别把道路当成你可悲表现的借口。”

“可躲藏的地方太多了。无数个地下洞穴和延绵千里的管道。我追踪了所有线索，应答了所有人类的通讯。可他总是能赶在我到达之前，不留痕迹地消失。”

“他总得充电吧。你最好趁着那时再去找他，因为显然，你没有能力与他正面交锋！” 威震天砰地砸向通信按钮，断开通讯，把轰隆隆吓了一跳。

“蠢货，” 威震天低吼。“我的身边全是蠢货。”

红蜘蛛抱起胳膊，哼了一声；震荡波没有表现出任何恼火的迹象。“陛下，”他开口，“我们还要讨论能源分配的问题。某些人在抱怨他们没有足够的能源支持大型工厂的运作。”

“他们什么时候停止过抱怨？对这些忘恩负义的人而言，救活母星根本不值一提。”

“我恳请您听完我的提案。” 震荡波按下控制台按钮，召唤出工厂和能源需求的三维图像。这时，轰隆隆看到了声波。

“嘿老大。你来这里干什么？” 他的惊讶顺着链接传了过来。 

“声波，情报官， 霸天虎军队的高层官员。指挥室，不合适的地点？”

“也对，抱歉我多嘴啦。” 他翻过椅子探着脑袋，朝指挥室底层的角落望去。汽车人奴隶们都蜷在那里，似乎比声波进来前还要痛苦。看到他后，蓝霹雳的光学镜立刻亮了起来。然而—当他发现爵士不在时，他又彻底崩溃了。

“你的小影子呢？”

“办公室里。”

“因为…？”

声波一言不发地盯着轰隆隆。“好，不关我的事，您继续。” 轰隆隆往椅子上缩了缩。

“轰隆隆的出席，好奇。这次轮到迷乱值班。”

轰隆隆耸耸肩。“他大概是想休息一会。看威震天骂汽车大师可真爽。反正他就是个混蛋炉渣。”

“声波？” 震荡波第一个注意到了他。声波抬起头来，看到三名军官都吃惊地盯着他。“真是..意外。”

“我今天叫你了吗？” 威震天神情困惑。声波鞠了一躬。

“否。今天，想在指挥中心工作。”

红蜘蛛眯起光学镜，而威震天耸了耸肩。“很好。既然你来了，就加入我们。我想听听你对震荡波提案的看法。”

“遵命，威震天陛下。”

平静，声波想，还是没能持续多久。才刚过去半个小时，威震天和红蜘蛛就开始对吼。震荡波展示了未来一段时间内，修复并运行工厂的所需能源的详细蓝图。这意味着要缩减对平民的能源供给，但他保证这是基于长远考虑的必要投资。红蜘蛛尖声指责他只是为了扩充私囊，从中获利的富有中立公民会给震荡波大笔回扣，这种精英主义与霸天虎的理念背道而驰。震荡波立刻反驳，说红蜘蛛重建科学研究院的计划也不能不被归为精英主义，而且他害怕震荡波的计划会夺走他想要的能源。他们都宣称自己的计划是建设塞伯坦未来的重要投资。威震天呵斥，说哪个计划都没能拿出足够的成果。

然后，震荡波搬出了他的陈词滥调，说由于资源不足他无法加速拆迁。挖地虎和他们的奴隶的工作效率还是不够高。他们需要更多能源，以及指定工厂生产的大型器械。

红蜘蛛用预先准备好的台词打断了他，大吼如果没有能合理运用它们的技术型人才，重建多少机械工厂和建筑都没用。在过去的几百万年里，赛博坦星球的大多科研成果都被用于战争，其他方面的技术创新则远远滞后。

还有各种类似的话。声波耐心地聆听着，被叫到时才会简短回复一句。他对重建国家没太大兴趣，也给不出什么建议，但谨言是威震天欣赏的品格。

“建议，” 他说。“根据各项计划所得成果，分配能源。”

“噢你说我能怎么办？”红蜘蛛没给威震天开口的机会。“凭空变出个厉害发明？我需要器材，资源和合适的环境进行试验！你不能要求我为了能源取得进展，能源是我取得进展的先决条件！”

“谁说我们要求你了，红蜘蛛？” 威震天厉声道。“你必须给我拿出成果，不然我就去找其他能给我成果的人。少跟我抱怨资源。我把汽车人最好的科学家给了你，好好用他。提出些有用的计划，比如重建魔力神球的钥匙，我就给你你想要的能源。”

“噢，你想要魔力神球？” 红蜘蛛鄙夷地扬头。 “还有别的吗，把铁锈变黄金的公式？如果你的目标那么宏远，我得要两位科学家—”

“再说下去，我就把你揍到地上，” 威震天警告。他特意活动了下手指，并攥紧拳头。“让我高兴，红蜘蛛，总有一天我会允许你去…噢，谁知道，看望他。在那之前，比起你那可怜的汽车人，还是更关心我吧。”

红蜘蛛的光学镜中燃起怒火。 “遵命，威震天陛下。” 他假模假样地鞠了一躬。

声波略感紧张。不是因为如爵士所预料，威震天又把天火拽出来刺激红蜘蛛。而是因为迷乱那头传来了，被瞬间掐断的惊慌。迷乱不想让他知道出了什么事。以声波的经验看，这意味着他遇到了大麻烦。他在链接向迷乱发送询问讯号，却没有得到回应。他又问了感受相同的轰隆隆，但后者只是在链接里耸了耸肩。

“声波？”

他转回注意力，发现威震天正看着他。“你觉得呢？”

“….同意。”

“不可理喻，” 红蜘蛛嘟囔。“挖地虎已经有四个奴隶了，你还想再给他们一个？” 

“那个轮子医师算不上劳动力，” 震荡波冷静地说。“他在吊钩手下办事，他们两个已经很忙了。而铲土机确定给他的队伍再添一个奴隶，会对我的工厂修复项目有极大帮助。”

“他想要谁？” 威震天无视了红蜘蛛义愤的“哼！”。声波把一半注意力放在对话上，一半放在迷乱的身上。他又跑上了一堵墙。他想干什么？ 

“吊车和滑车有一定工作能力，那个有磁力的小型赛博坦人也很有用，但是铲土机还需要一名力量型的奴隶。”

“给他来只机械恐龙，” 红蜘蛛挖苦道。“他的劳动力肯定够了。” 

“如果你愿意当饲养员，我就把一只机械恐龙带到塞伯坦来。” 威震天低吼。

“陛下，” 没等红蜘蛛开口反驳，震荡波便插嘴道。“我推荐汽车人大汉；他的履历中记载了他不可思议的持重能力。”

“这位大力士汽车人离开工厂后，能源产量下降怎么办？” 红蜘蛛指出。

“这只是个临时安排，陛下。我不想要永久性的工作转移，只想暂时借用他。”

威震天若有所思地揉着下巴。“丑陋又恶心的小东西，” 他嘟囔。“我记得他，好吧。那些人真是我们种族的耻辱。他归你了，震荡波。我给你一周时间，拿出些成果来。如果你没有让我满意，他就得滚回地球。”

“我不会让您失望的，陛下。” 震荡波鞠躬。红蜘蛛嗤之以鼻。

“我不想继续谈这件破事了，” 声波敏锐察觉到他呼之欲出的怒火。“我要去提提神。奴隶！”

他大大步流星地迈向楼梯，每步都哐哐作响。声波已经能听到蓝霹雳慌忙爬起的声音。幸运的是，距爵士的喂食时间还有一小会。他得先带着轰隆隆，去检查迷乱。以防万一。

他刚离开桌子，就被震荡波拦住了。

“今天您的回归，真是个巧合。” 震荡波评论。“您对我计划的支持为我省去了许多麻烦，声波情报官。感谢您的协助。”

“感谢，没必要。” 声波别过头。

“希望在未来，我能一直得到您的支持。”

啊。这是个声波现在不想参与的讨论。他马上联系了轰隆隆。

“嘿老大，” 他大喊，“我能借你一会嘛？有个关于摄像头位置的问题想问你。” 

“抱歉，震荡波指挥官。” 声波鞠了一躬，朝着楼梯走去。轰隆隆跟在他后面小跑。

“轰隆隆，坦白迷乱的行径。”

“别看我，我什么都没做！”

声波严厉地盯着他，却没有找出任何迹象。他更加担心了。当其中一个双胞胎想要进行特别行动时，他总是会瞒着另一个，方便他洗清嫌疑。声波不禁想念起他安静的阁楼，和坐在hax棋盘对面等他出棋的爵士。 

“啊-哦，” 轰隆隆的声音打破了他短暂的幻想。他们已经走出了会议室，马上就要走出前厅，却被突然出现的红蜘蛛拦住了。“我有种不详的预感。”

“声波！你终于从阴影里出来了。介意聊会天吗？”

“否，必须进行监视工作。” 声波想绕过红蜘蛛，但后者把胳膊横在了前面。

“用不了你多长时间。我知道我的甜言蜜语对你没用，所以我就直说了。你刚才在指挥室的行为？真是蠢爆了。” 

轰隆隆窜到了他的两倍高。“你再说一遍，小红？” 

“你是个聪明人，你的工作能力极其出色。但我们都知道，你讨厌玩政治游戏。那是我和震荡波每分每秒都在做的事。对付那抢我能源的单眼怪胎就很麻烦了。我不用你再意外地赞同他贩卖能源的阴谋。”

“你的敌人，与我无关。”

声波毫不客气地推了一下挡住他的翅膀。红蜘蛛让到了一边，却没有说完。

“如果你不知道他恨我们，那你就是个白痴，” 他跟着继续前行的声波，轻声低语，“也许他更恨你。威震天在地球上任命你为第三指挥官。可对震荡波而言，是你蓄谋已久偷走了他的地位。他知道我想要什么和我会为了它干出什么，却不知道你是不是个威胁，你在家里窝着的时候都在谋划什么。而且威震天喜欢你。” 红蜘蛛嗤笑一声。“这是我们都恨你的一点。”

声波停了下来，不知该如何看待红蜘蛛恶毒的轻语。他没有回头，而红蜘蛛也说完了。他继续向前走，仿佛刚才什么都没听到。轰隆隆小跑着跟了上来，红蜘蛛已经走远了。

“他说那么多想干嘛？” 他们拐弯时，轰隆隆问道。“你只是同意把一个奴隶从地球运到塞伯坦！谁在乎啊？”

“震荡波，” 声波轻声说，“和红蜘蛛。权利角逐，十分微妙。” 

爵士会说这是一场游戏….

“到底什么意思？红蜘蛛刚才在拿你出气吗？” 

“过会再考虑。迷乱，首要目标。”

声波再次侦测他磁带的位置。迷乱的火种在指挥中心飞快地移动…他好像在跑？也许他在被谁追赶？过了几秒，声波才确认了他的方向，并大步缩短距离。轰隆隆呼哧带喘地跟在后面。他们在拐角处撞上了疲惫而焦虑的迷乱。他赶忙刹车，刺溜一声收住脚步。

“啊，老大！你吓死我了！你—你来这里干什么？”

“坦白行径。”

“什么行径，我没—”

“迷乱。今天，我不高兴。继续惹怒我，不推荐。 坦白行径。” 迷乱瞬间蔫了。

“…好吧。” 他清清嗓子。“呃，事情就是—你说过就算红蜘蛛惹我们，我们也不能对他恶作剧对吧？”

声波咽回一声叹息。“是。”

“呃…我没有。我真的没做什么！我只是骇进他的办公室，把他的工作台喷满红色的环氧树脂。就只是这样。”

“迷乱。” 声波的每个字都沉着怒气，迷乱缩了一下。“对红蜘蛛的报复，不明智，无用—”

“老大。” 他不安地拧着小手，笼罩在浓雾般的恐惧里。“事情变糟糕了。是爵士。”

声波僵住了，恼火瞬间转变为深重的焦虑。“爵士，如何参与？”

“我不知道他是从哪儿蹦出来的！我刚要开始，身后就传来一声 “boo！” 我吓了一跳，转身就看见他跳下了天花板梁。他的铐子锁链都不见了。”

“爵士跑出来了？” 轰隆隆大叫一声，又马上捂住嘴左右张望，确定走廊里只有他们。安全起见，他切到了通讯频道。《 在这里？霸天虎指挥中心？》

《 他说你把他锁在了你的办公室里。所以他很无聊，想找点事做。然后他看到我骇进了红蜘蛛的办公室，他觉得他应该跟过来和我聊聊天，他说我们是时候好好谈谈了— 》

《 你为什么不启动他的项圈！》 轰隆隆怒吼。《 那玩意就是这时候用的，废铁！》

《 我威胁他来着！但他笑着说我不会让他在红蜘蛛的办公室里失去意识，那会给声波惹大麻烦，我觉得他说得很对。我想把他劝回你的办公室，可他开始制造各种噪音，砰砰撞墙，我不想让外面的人抓到我—我是说我们。所以我叫他闭嘴，他说只要我跟他聊天就行— 》

《 他说了什么都无所谓！他跑哪儿去了，他现在在哪儿？》

《 不知道，》 迷乱小声说。《 我一直紧追着他，但他突然就消失了。对不起，声波。》

声波没有浪费时间回答他，而是开始追踪器爵士的项圈信号。几秒后他就确定了位置。爵士已经跑出了这栋楼—至少他不会再撞见威震天了—并在铁堡的街道间移动。他的速度不是很快，肯定在隐蔽潜行。一个没有主人的奴隶，几乎不可能不被看到地穿过城市，但是声波知道爵士可以做到。爵士没有在逃跑—他太聪明了，肯定知道声波能轻松追踪到他，所以并没有跑远。这只是他的另一场游戏，被锁在办公室里的回击。等声波找到他后，他会开心地大笑，说“我警告过你了！”并给自己再加1分。

《 轰隆隆，立刻回指挥中心，应对可能询问。迷乱，跟我来。爵士已进入未修复区域。》

《 等等，声波。》 迷乱耷拉着肩膀，神色愧疚又痛苦。《 还有一件事。你得知道我们聊了什么。》

那股恐惧又涌了上来。轰隆隆绷紧身子。《 什么意思？谁在乎你跟他说了什么？》

《 对不起，声波，》迷乱重复。《 我太害怕我们会被抓到了。他就是不走，不停地缠着我说话，让我跟他聊天，说他一定会找出你的秘密，而我是他的第一个好机会….》

寒意从声波的火种逐渐扩散至全身。轰隆隆惊恐地站在旁边。

《 你，》 他低语，《 跟他说了什么？你说了什么？》

《 对不起，老大。》 迷乱开始颤抖。《 我把一切都告诉他了。我一开口就停不下来。他全知道了。》 

* * *

_这真的是那个蠢轮子的错。如果他没死在战场上，什么事都不会发生。但是他死了，事情也随之发生了。那天晚上你跟着声波回家时，你根本不知道你走进了什么地方：失败与死亡之屋，没错。实际上，你不是第一个来我们家的汽车人。你是第五个。 _

_什么，你难道没想过，为什么声波没要个性感小奴隶暖床？不是因为他要不了。威震天发放汽车人的时候，让他第一个选；声波一直是威震天的最爱。但是声波拒绝了，他接受不了。他一直在想那个蠢录音机，和他为什么死于月球上的那场战斗。那支汽车人部队被追踪者们杀光了，录音机也不例外—但他的磁带们活了下来。他们被抓起来关进监狱，无依无靠。声波告诉威震天他想把他们带回去。谁知道，可能是责任感或者什么破烂玩意作祟。我和轰隆隆都无所谓。我们能随时找他们茬儿，命令他们做各种事，肯定超有趣。_

_但事情和想象中完全不同。声波把他们四个带回家后，他们一声不吭，看都不看我们，连被我踹的时候都不抬头。干嘛？我只是想确定他们还醒着。声波说他们被吓坏了，需要时间接受录音机的逝世。他要我们保持距离并不准欺负他们。我和轰隆隆只能趁他不在的时候动手。_

_干嘛？天哪，去他渣的轮子道德准则。别那么看我—我们只是想帮他们！我们以为被踢能让他们清醒一点，起来反击。可他们只是相互拥抱着，缩在墙角一整天。实在是太阴沉了。我们想惹他们生气，却没有成功。他们…听不到我们。看不到我们。他们的机体还在，灵魂却和录音机一起死去了。 _

_声波清楚这点。只要有机会，他就会挨个抱住他们，哄他们与他建立链接。他是唯一能激起他们反应的人，大概是d因为他让他们想起了录音机。他们会蜷在他的身上，抓着他哭泣。但不管他多么努力，他都代替不了录音机—普神在上，他真的尽力了—可他就是无法建立共生链接。他们拒绝了他。当他试图强行建立链接时，可怕的事情发生了。他们不是崩溃就是故障。我记得犀牛曾像被刺穿了一样，痛苦尖叫。我和轰隆隆没能看下去。声波再也不那么做了，但他还是会抱紧他们，把他们哄到充电。_

_我知道他很沮丧；我们都一样。可是，我们没有料到事情会变得那么糟糕。十多天后，我们已经习惯了他们的存在，觉得他们会作为没有生命的机器继续活下去。但我们没那么好运。他们的机体内部出了问题—系统无法正常重启，能量值下降，碎片整理周期过短。声波开始每天联系吊钩。吊钩那虎子无法忍受自己有修不好的东西。他拼尽了全力，却也没能帮上忙。他们和录音机断开链接太久；如果他们不和主人保持同步，他们的身体将付出代价。他们的火种再也不能稳定跳动，像是即将熄灭的火苗。什么医生也修不好他们了。_

_当然，声波就是他渣的不放弃。我们都用勺子喂过他们，每天喂几次，一次喂一小点，并搀着他们在家里走动，保证他们循环畅通，把各种可笑的护士工作都做遍了。我讨厌这么干，但是我没有抱怨。我们都没抱怨。幸灾乐祸是一方面，但这太他渣的可怕了。每次看着他们，我们都会想到：如果是声波而不是录音机没了命，我们就会变成这样。那时就会是我和轰隆隆吓破了胆，像行尸走肉一般逐渐死去。_

_发条是第一个走的。我们都知道这事一定会发生，却还是感觉很难受。尽管声波没让他的兄弟们看到尸体，他们还是知道他死了。然后他们就彻底不行了。他们吃不进任何能量；不再走动，连动都不动。声波把他们抱在怀里，但他们一点反应都没有。然后是犀牛，接着是喷射。声波只字未提，但每天屋里都会少一个汽车人，空气也会变得更加寒冷。我最后一次看到钢钳时，他躺在声波的大腿上，而声波温柔地拍着他。ravage蜷在角落里，却一点也不嫉妒，只是…..难过地等待着。我觉得钢钳连声波的手都感觉不到。第二天，他也消失了。_

_你看，这件事真的可怕到难以启齿。我们才刚刚走出阴影—这里的我们，也包括声波。当他出去喝酒却把你带回家时，我就知道了。对，我们是对来家里的汽车人奴隶有些抵触，可你能怪我们吗？我们再也不想看到他受伤了—永远不。他不应该经历这种事。所以如果你还想伤害他，我就—喂，你在干什么？渣的，你是怎么做到的？快回来！回来！喂！”_


	11. 悲伤 on grief

未修复的区域浸没在沉寂的黑暗中。这里离灯火通明的主城太远，只有苍白的星光，和偶尔响起的沟鼠窸窣声。在不远的将来，如果震荡波的计划成真了，挖地虎们会夷平这里，在废墟上一点一滴地重建塞伯坦昔日的辉煌。可是现在，这里只是一片死地。地面被层层污垢所覆盖。塞伯坦的气候无法产生风，这意味着声波脚下的煤灰都是遥远战争的遗物。战争的阴影仍然笼罩着这里，空气中弥漫着死亡与破灭的气息。 

声波并不着急。根据信号来看，爵士已经停在了不远处。实际上，他离上次ravage躲藏的地方并不太远。强迫爵士看自己驯服任性的财产，似乎已经是很久以前的事了。那时他有充足的心理准备，因为他像了解自己的火种一样了解ravage。而现在，他并不知道会发生什么。 

他马上就得到了答案。当他绕过一堆废铁时，什么东西划破黑暗，直接砸到了他的肩膀上。那是一截生锈的铁管。声波抬起头，刚好瞥见白色装甲的闪光消失在了一栋破楼的二层。

“爵士—”

“滚开！”

“爵士，过来—”

又一块东西飞了过来，差点砸中他的头。声波深呼一口气。爵士并不想让事情简单结束。 

他启动推进器，飞到大楼的二层。这栋楼被炸得只剩支架和房梁。等他飞上来以后，爵士已经消失了。声波不确定地扫描起黑暗的四周。

“爵士，出来。”

“我说滚开！滚开，霸天虎！” 两块砖朝着他的正面飞了过来—爵士已经跑到了第三层。声波看到他时，他正在荡上通向第四层的一个空洞。声波再次启动推进器，向上飞去，正好在降落在爵士的面前。爵士触电似的后退一步，引擎愤怒而危险地咆哮着。

“凶手。”

声波的火种抽痛起来。“用词，不准确。”

“胡扯。你杀了他们，你把他们四个全杀了。他们刚到你家时还是活着的，但是现在他们死了。怎么，在战场上杀我们还满足不了你？你还嫌我们失去的不够多？你到底对他们做了什么？”

“什么都没做。唯一行为：提供庇护，能源，安—”

“说谎！” 一块废铁直接砸到了他的头上。很疼。“你肯定动了什么手脚！他们死了，全死了！”

他说的每一个词，都像是刺穿胸口的利刃。“这种结果，不想要。想尽办法维持生命。”

“哦。所以你不想让他们死。我猜他们能因此起死回生。” 

“事件，十分…..令人沮丧。” 很长一段时间里，声波都不允许自己和家里的任何成员提起这件事。他艰难表述着自己。“结果，痛苦。”

“你还有脸和我说痛苦。我们失去了一切—朋友，自由和未来！你想站在那里让我同情你？你想让他们活下来又怎样。你能干什么，修理？拥抱？录音机会死都他渣是你的错！也许你没有扣下扳机，但是你截获了信号，将他们的位置暴露给了追踪者。是你宣判了他的死亡。如果你不想他的磁带们死，你应该先想想这点才对！”

爵士绕着声波兜圈，攥紧双拳，护目镜燃烧着灼灼怒火。声波从来没有见过爵士的这副样子：扯去假笑和油腔滑调，袒露炙如烈焰的情感。美得让他无法直视。

“你赢了，声波。你活了下来，你的磁带们都活了下来，你是塞伯坦日-你-全-家-皇帝的左右手。而录音机什么都没有。他是我的朋友。” 声波听到了他狂怒之下的悲痛。“他是我朋友，他喜欢派对，音乐和他的小家伙们，却死在了太空里。而他的磁带们连痛快的死法都得不到。这不公平。这不公平。”

他的发声器哽住了，发出呜咽般的杂音；声波下意识地向前一步。“爵士—”

“别碰我！” 爵士躲开他的手，仿佛他会被灼伤。“别用你的手碰我，他们全死在了你的手里！你可是杀死汽车人的好手！”

声波僵住了。他的火种疼的如此厉害，仿佛再动弹一下就会碎掉。爵士走到了支架旁。他的双手剧烈颤抖，护目镜以声波从未见过的方式闪动着。他发出一声悲痛欲绝的哀嚎，并跌在地上，再也无力支撑自己。

“我以为…他们可能逃走了，” 他低语。“我一直都在聆听，观察，寻找所有汽车人的下落。谁也不知道小磁带们在哪里。我以为你们没有找到他们。要不然，他们就和录音机一起牺牲了。但是事实更糟糕，他们才那么小….”

他跪在地上，把脸埋在手里，放声大哭起来。掺着杂音的哭号声打破了寂静。声波没有动。他雕塑般地站在那里，看着爵士哭泣。

他哭了很久。爵士错过了第二次，第三次，和第四次喂食时间。夜幕降临，爵士仍然在啜泣。声波很耐心，他不想强行拉走爵士。他疲惫的系统很快就会耗尽能量，然后进入充电。那时声波就可以把他抱回家了。他很快就能那么做了。 

而现在，声波只是默默地聆听着；听着那让他心生悲痛的哭声，逐渐吞没了死寂的废墟。 

* * *

早上开机后，声波感觉不对劲。他的系统照常启动，宿主程序依次定位磁带们的位置。他们肯定都在家里，还没出去巡逻的激光鸟和圆锯也是。声波不用看就知道：他们五个都蜷在一起充电，相互寻求安慰。通常情况下，他们都会摞在声波身上。然而—迷乱现在连看都不敢看他，其他磁带也就选择了和他待在一起。他们还在充电，链接端点回荡着平稳的低鸣声，健康而安定。 

他还是感觉不不对劲，好像他的程序里少了第六个磁带。声波打开护目镜，发现爵士并不在床的最远端。他不在床上，也不在房间里。他听不到他系统的低鸣，或是轻柔的呼吸。太安静了。独自待在床上，声波突然感到十分寒冷。

他起身离开了房间，满心忧虑。声波把他带回家时，爵士陷入了深度充电。他本以为他会睡很长时间，但事实并非如此。而且，爵士已经证明过自己不会被手铐和门锁困住。现在还没到早晨，所有成员都在充电，他没有任何阻碍。也许他又跑出去了。他们之前还算走运，如果有人发现没有跟着霸天虎主人的爵士，他的麻烦就大了。城市警卫队会把他抓到威震天那里，后者则会立刻叫声波过来，当着所有人的面，质问他为什么连自己的财产都管不好。而声波不知道该如何解释。

他其实没必要担心，爵士就站在客厅的窗户跟前。他沉默地眺望繁星点点的铁堡城景，身形沐浴在清冷的夜光里。他的发声器不再发出啜泣杂音了，但他紧紧抱着自己，看上去十分渺小而脆弱。当声波推开他房间的门时，他抽搐了一下，立即消失在黑暗中。为了节约能源，城市的电力网会在午夜时分关闭，声波只能看到爵士闪着微光的护目镜。系统建议他切换到夜视模式，却被声波拒绝了。声波不知道该说什么，能看到他又有什么用呢？

“爵士，饿吗？”

爵士半是无奈，半是恼怒地叹了口气。“真心的？你第一句就想说这个？”

“对话，十分困难，” 声波承认。 “语言，不易选择。”

“大部分在废墟里追捕奴隶，并被奴隶扔东西的霸天虎会说 ‘我不会伤害你’,” 爵士走过房间, 离开微弱的星光，却时刻紧盯着声波。“但我猜你的流程不大一样。”

“是。爵士的愤怒，可以理解。揭露，不愉快。”

“没错。”

“发现方法，并非首选。”

“你觉得我会怎么发现 ？乖乖等一两年，直到你吐出整个卑鄙的故事？你知道我不是耐心等待的类型。我肯定会主动寻找你的秘密；我警告过你了。让你沮丧的不是我发现的方法。你根本不想让我知道这件事。你以为你能把四具尸体都藏在地毯下面，假装什么都没发生吗？”

“不，不对！”

“嘘。” 爵士把一根手指举到唇边，朝沙发点点头。“你会吵醒孩子们的。” 

如声波所料，他们五个窝在沙发上一起充着电。ravage环着双胞胎，偶尔摇摇尾巴。激光鸟和圆锯则依偎在他们的身上。声波不想吵醒他们。他锁住自己的链接，以免他们被自己的坏情绪影响。

“不对，” 他轻声重复。 “从来没有假装。每分每秒，事件重现。保持沉默，因为回忆痛苦。”

“又是这套说辞。你跟死在这里的小家伙们说去，我觉得他们比你痛苦多了。”

“挫败，” 声波恳求。每一个磁带死去时，那撕裂火种的悲伤简直令他痛不欲生，但他不想和爵士争论。只有别的宿主机才能理解他的感受。“尝试维持生命的所有方法。最终结果，不想要。”

“所有方法…” 爵士一脸深思。“我希望我想象不到，可你是那个急着炫耀你怎么驯服ravage的人。我知道你会怎么让你的东西，认清自己的地位。当他们哭着醒来找录音机的时候，你对他们做了什么？你打他们了吗？”

“从来没有。” 声波向前几步，爵士则愤怒地退后。“肢体暴力，从未发起。磁带们，虚弱。只有温和接触：拥抱，摇晃，轻拍。这样的接触，深植磁带文化，必要安慰。”

“你强拆他们了吗？” 

压抑而冰冷的沉默笼罩着房间。声波僵住了，爵士知道了。他该怎么解释？连其他宿主机都不会理解这一点，而爵士只是个不了解他们的生活方式的外来者。

“共生链接，非常罕见。” 他试图准确描述自己。“持久，一致，永恒。需要相互渴望。事实如此，原因未知。之前的磁带，都心甘情愿。” 

这是真的。虽然ravage被他关了将近一年才承认声波的权威，但这个磁带是愿意和他建立链接的。程序深处某种类似直觉的东西告诉声波，他必须这么做。他也不知道为什么。

“磁带…渴望宿主机。提供力量，速度，更好的健康状态。但同时，产生依赖。宿主的突然死亡让磁带过于虚弱，无法存活。唯一解决方法，建立新链接。这个行为，理智而符合逻辑。但录音机的磁带们…拒绝。”

他无法描述目睹他们渐渐死去，让何等的恐惧和绝望浸透了他的火种。他曾把小发条抱在怀里，感受着他虚弱的心跳，和抓着他时不停颤抖的双手。“录音机？”每天晚上，他都会充满希望地低语，声波则会一如既往地回答，“不。录音机已经离世。发条，现在是声波的。准备更新链接。”

发条和他的兄弟们都没听他的话。他们紧紧蜷缩起来，无视他的抚摸，强迫自己进入充电。与此同时，他们都在逐渐衰亡。

“情形，绝望。” 声波艰难开口。“强行建立链接，唯一可行方法。只试过一次。给磁带造成痛苦，并未预见。不再尝试。试图说服汽车人，失败。对你问题的回答：是。”

爵士没有待在原地。他什么时候跑到了沙发边上？声波不安地注意到，爵士和他的磁带们靠得很近。但他没有看他们，而是看着声波。

“你会，下地狱的，声波。” 他长长地叹了口气。“但那并不能让我好受些。你做了一件十分可怕的事，我应该为此恨你。任何汽车人都会。可是…”

他犹豫了，声波在cpu中回放最后几个字。应该恨？

激光鸟在睡梦中翻了个身，发出一声轻柔的鸣叫。她马上吸引了爵士的注意力。爵士静悄悄地蹲到沙发旁边。声波的每个部件都紧张起来—这是对磁带潜在威胁的下意识反应。他不觉得爵士会蠢到伤害他们，可他现在的精神状态很危险。

“他们真的很小，对不对？不管与大家伙链接能得到怎样的优势，他们还是太小了。他们不该活在这个忙着在战争中把自己撕裂的星球上。他们太容易受伤了。” 

爵士举起一只手，声波差点飞奔过去。但他只是把手温柔地放在激光鸟的头顶，轻轻敲着她。她没有被吵醒，而是在睡梦中开心地叹了口气。

“他们说，”爵士嘟囔。“我们的种族不可能像人类一样做梦。我说不好。昨天半夜，当我打开护目镜的时候，我直接进入了一份记忆文件的回放场景。我本来把那个晚上忘了个干净，但是现在我又记起来了。我记起了每一句话。”

“那天我们打了一场仗。我们在地球上。最后你们带着一大堆能量撤退了。你破解了录音机的安全锁，给我们造成不少损失。录音机简直要气疯了。那天晚上他在指挥室里喝的烂醉，我在旁边陪着他。他说了很多关于你的话，大部分都是关于他如何讨厌你。”

他抚摸着激光鸟的长脖子，没有抬头。声波一动不动。

“录仔是一位友善的小哥，不过他真是恨透你了。那天晚上，他又叨叨了一遍讨厌你的六千个理由。可当他瘫在能量块间半睡半醒，意识不到自己在说什么时，他说了点别的。他说你们两个会恨对方恨到宇宙终结，永远都想掐死对方，直到其中一个死了才能安息。但是，某种程度上，你们也相互理解。比任何人都要理解对方。他说这句话的时候，就在看着钢钳。”

他再次望向声波。“如果事情正好相反？如果是他活下来，带走了你的磁带们？你觉得他会尝试你做过的事吗？”

占有欲激起的愤怒渐渐涌起，但声波的逻辑占了上风。

“不知道。可能。如我所言，可行方法极少。”

“也是。我也不知道。我是个轮子，我不属于你的世界，也不清楚它如何运作。可是我知道一点：他也会竭尽全力给你的臭小子们一个家，不惜任何代价。他会像你说的那样喂他们，拥抱他们，轻拍他们的头。也许他们也不会活下来，但录音机会为了他们上刀山下火海。因为你们理解彼此。”

爵士盯着声波，表情不可捉摸。他又看了眼激光鸟，轻挠她的鸟喙底部—她最爱的部位。

“我知道你不想让他们死。之前我说你谋杀他们时，我不是真心的。你可是声波啊；我知道你肯定尽全力救他们了。录音机也不会恨你的。” “也不会，” 声波重复，并朝他迈了一步。爵士畏缩起来。

“别。我还不想靠近你。”

“爵士—”

“我是认真的。让我静静。此外，你还得照顾你的小孩们呢。”

“磁带们，正在充电。” 

他又朝前迈了一步。爵士的护目镜闪着警惕的锋芒。“现在不了。”

爵士用力砸了一下沙发。五个磁带被同时惊醒，慌忙寻找起他的存在。他慢慢解开锁住的链接，小心不让他的懊丧传过去。迷乱呜咽着他的名字。同时，爵士消失在了他的寝室里，并啪地摔上了门。 

* * *

温暖的清洗液喷洒而下，并顺着地上的排水口缓缓流走，浴室里充满了蒸腾水汽。被这么多磁带围着很热，但声波知道这样能安慰他们。连平时得被拖进来的ravage都舒服地张开爪子，完全没有离开的意思。每次他摇头时，都会溅轰隆隆一身水，可他连躲都不躲。轰隆隆坐在声波脚边，懒懒地踢着落下来的肥皂泡。

“所以，现在该怎么办？”

声波没有回答。他还在给迷乱打肥皂，后者缩成了痛苦的一小团。被无视的轰隆隆生气地乱动起来。

“我是说，咱们又回到最低点了，对吧？因为某个锈脑袋不懂得闭嘴，一切都毁了。”

“闭嘴，那时候你又不在。”

“现在爵士又开始恨声波了，” 轰隆隆自顾自地继续。“这让声波变得和之前一样阴沉沮丧。这地方才刚变好玩一点。”

迷乱，没有错。 圆锯打断他。汽车人，显然有错。向迷乱强行索要信息；与他无关的信息。汽车人，奴隶。需要惩罚。

ravage怒吼一声，毫无帮助地展示了他撕掉爵士胳膊腿的想象图。大家都无视了他。

不同意， 激光鸟插话。她在声波的肩膀上展开翅膀，接住流淌而下的清洗液，再把多余的液体抖掉。信息与他有关。汽车人们，他的朋友。

“那又怎样？” 轰隆隆抱怨。“还不如以为他们逃跑了呢。至少这样他会高兴一点。如果他永远不知道，我们都会好过些。”

“永远，不可能。”

“对，” 迷乱可怜巴巴地说。“那时候你不在，不知道他是什么样子。他知道我们隐瞒了一件事，他一直在观察等待，想要抓住机会。他要不惜代价地找出来。”

任性的奴隶， 圆锯嘟囔。不服管教。

也许， 激光鸟沉思。可也许，他需要知道。汽车人，现在是家里的一份子。有权知道真相。

ravage咆哮起来，让激烈的否决涌过链接。圆锯赞同地点点头。汽车人，不属于我们。

哦？在这里充电。在这里补充能量。一直跟着主人。比我们待在主人身边的时间更长。他不该了解主人？知道主人做了什么？

“谁管他该知道不该知道什么？” 轰隆隆烦躁地大喊。“都太迟了。他已经知道了，一切都因此变得糟糕透顶。”

激光鸟歪歪头。轰隆隆，喜欢爵士？

“呃，也不是啦。” 轰隆隆咳了一声，心虚地望向浴室的角落。“爵士…不是个很烦的玩伴。他还挺逗的。而且他让老大开心。但那是过去时了。”

迷乱耷拉下肩膀。“对。过去时。对不起，声波，真的很对不起，我不想—”

激光鸟喳喳叫了一声，看起来十分坚定。你们两个，经常吵架。愤怒，不会永久。

“对，可是这次不一样。”

爵士的愤怒，不会持久， 激光鸟自信地预言。主要原因，震惊。不会因此恨主人。 

“你怎么这么肯定？” 

录音机的磁带们，爵士的朋友。主人想要救他们。 

沉默。大家都屏住了呼吸，只有浴室的水声在噼啪作响。长久以来，谁也不敢说起这件事，仿佛说一个字，就会唤醒沉睡的亡魂们。他们的家已经成了鬼屋。死亡的暗影低语着那可怕的秘密，他们只能尽量不去想那些小家伙的样子，和他们临死前的声音。

“呃…对。” 迷乱的声音非常小，但他至少打破了沉默。他清清发声器，并抬高音量。“也许吧。可是，他们死了—没能挺过去。虽然老大努力了，他们还是没有活下来。那时候爵士看我的样子可吓人了。他会生气也正常。” 轰隆隆发来的私密讯息让他打了个寒颤。“干嘛？激光鸟觉得爵士会消气，但我可不确定。你觉得呢？”

轰隆隆不自在地耸耸肩。“如果我知道谁伤害了你们任何一个伙计…我会恨他一辈子。” 

激光鸟朝他张开鸟喙。也许汽车人，比你更理智。

汽车人的感觉无关， 圆锯酸溜溜地说。只是奴隶。

丢掉奴隶/问题解决，ravage建议。

“闭嘴，ravage，” 双胞胎同时开口，“爵士会留下来的。”

“只要他继续逗我们开心。”

“只要他不再恨声波。”

不会的， 激光鸟坚持。

“我可说不好，激光鸟。”

“你觉得呢，老大？”

“声波？”

主人？

我不在乎。 圆锯开始梳毛。

他一言不发。四张好奇，迷惑，受伤又害怕的小脸同时转向了他。声波看着站在水柱下的迷乱，眼前却浮现出爵士的身影：像个黑暗中的幽灵，低语着另一个幽灵的故事，说着你他渣的已经尽力了，和我也不会恨你之类的话。

“不确定，” 他最终说道。“接受讯号已收到。也许只需要时间。”

“你上次也是这么说的，” 迷乱轻声说。声波勉强控制住了情绪波动，却还是被激光鸟发觉了。她温柔地啄啄他的下巴。

不会再发生。爵士，健康。活着。永远是你的。焦虑没必要。 

声波轻叹一声。“激光鸟，总是过于乐观。”

总得有成员这样。

没错，他决定，这样就行了。

“所有磁带，出去。激光鸟圆锯，继续被延误的白天巡逻。收集监控数据，为迟交报告向威震天致歉。轰隆隆迷乱，去霸天虎指挥部报道。ravage，继续搜查铁堡扩建工程的叛乱迹象。” 他关掉喷头，呼出一口热气。“所有成员，马上出去。”

“你要做什么呢，老大？”

“如果有必要，重新开始。爵士，我的。” 

* * *

声波终于把小磁带们劝出了家门。他不知道再次面对爵士会是怎样的情形，但有观众肯定帮不上忙。此外，铁堡已经彻底苏醒，他们是时候去外面工作了。他们有要完成的任务，而他要照顾他的奴隶。他沮丧，愤怒，受惊的奴隶急需清洁和补充能量。声波深深循环一口气，并按下了他卧室门的按钮。 

屋内的灯都没打开。他没有调成夜视模式，直接开了几盏灯，可哪里都没有爵士的踪影。他压下愈发深重的焦虑，仔细扫描整个房间，却还是找不到他的奴隶。 

声波重启护目镜，试图保持冷静。他转过身，把客厅也扫描了一遍。什么都没有。也许这次爵士真的逃走了。也许这次，他逃得快了些，远了些。也许—”

“在你身后，” 一个声音响起。这是几百万年间，声波最接近跳起来的一次。他略带摇晃地转过身。爵士近在咫尺。“我说过，你太慢了，声波。你要是再不小心点，就会把我弄丢的。” 他的脸上闪过一丝冷笑。

声波攥紧爵士的手腕。“不许再这么做。”

“我控制不住自己，主人。你的肩膀太宽了。它的后面是个绝佳的躲藏地点。作为喜欢在背后相互捅刀的霸天虎，你倒是很少回头啊。”

“过来。” 声波领着爵士进入了水汽氤氲的浴室。爵士是最需要清洗的成员；他的装甲上覆满了废墟的脏煤灰。爵士没有反抗，当温热的清洗液冲过他时，他轻叹了一声。

“昨天从办公室的逃脱，引起紧张。” 声波用泡沫刷轻轻刷过爵士的胸口；爵士做了个鬼脸，往后仰了一下，躲开刷毛。“束缚，无用。”

“各种意义上都是，” 爵士向他保证。当声波用一只手把他固定住时，他还在努力躲开刷子，却没有挣扎。“哦，声波。让我们面对现实，好吗？我是特工。战争结束了，可我丢不掉我的本事。你的小锁链锁不住我，你的大门密码也关不住我。唯一把我困在你身边的东西，就是这个。” 他一脸厌恶地弹了下自己的项圈。

“相信我，如果我知道怎么把它从我的神经系统摘除，我早就走掉了。只要它还在，你每天醒来后，都得去不同的地方抓我回来。” 

声波想，他每次醒来后，爵士只会躲到床的最远一边。但他完全可以逃得更远。“没有这么做的原因？”

爵士耸耸肩。“没想过。我可能不喜欢那么做。”

“收敛，感激。”

“哦，一个霸天虎对我说谢谢。真是活见鬼。接下来你就要告诉我你在乎汽车人的死活了。”

声波没忍住；他把爵士恶狠狠地掰了过来。

“啊，好，我活该。烟仔说过我的表达方式很奇怪。” 爵士自觉地举起胳膊，交叉在头顶。 “但我觉得你也一样。所以别太挑剔了。这又让我想到了那个终极问题：你要我在这里做什么？

爵士使劲向后仰头，几乎上下颠倒地望着声波。“我是你的第二次机会？或者说，第五次吗？你想要证明你能把汽车人养在笼子里，而不会杀死他？”

声波把爵士的头往前推，让他再次看向墙壁。“也许你在寻求某种救赎。我们都知道，闹翻天就快把我饿死了，也许你想通过救我的命来赎罪。真高尚。但是…不知为何，我不觉得你会那么在意汽车人对你的看法。” 

他转过身来，凝视着声波的脸。“不，我想我御用小丑的猜测是最准确的。你痛苦到几乎无法呼吸，你的小家伙们也因此痛苦万分。这件事把他们—还有你—都吓坏了。这间房子就是个坟场。你只是想要一个能待在这里，而不惧怕微笑的家伙。”

爵士厌恶地呸了一口。“这是什么天杀的世道。战争的胜利者需要失败者的安慰？我成了你的解忧剂，让你暂时忘掉你对我的朋友们所做的事？你知道我是什么心情吗？”

声波不知该如何回答，便沉默不语。他跪在地上，继续向下刷，在爵士的装甲上涂满厚厚的泡沫。

“你知道吗，我不是他们。” 

声波抬起头，正好与爵士对视。“爵士的机型，早已得知。”

“我说不好。你在床上照顾我的样子，拿手喂食，还有没停过的拍脑袋….你把我当成了一个需要主人照顾的磁带，可我不是磁带。我是个轮子。一条永无止境的路，开到最高档的轰鸣引擎—那才是我想要的东西。你做什么都无法改变这点。”

“爵士，仍然是我的。”

“你只是在安慰自己，声波。” 他什么时候才能预测爵士的行动呢？他的奴隶凑上前，把他们的额头轻轻靠在一起。“你永远也控制不了我，我也不会变成你想要的样子。不管我们一同度过多少个电影之夜，我都不会成为你的家人。我永远都是渴望自由的汽车人。”

“爵士，奴隶。永远是我的。” 

声波抓住爵士的下巴，把他往后挪了挪，好在站起来的时候与他对视。

“你也是这么看那四个的吗？” 

声波微微颤抖。他不觉加大手劲，让爵士也哆嗦了一下。“这个话题，不欢迎。”

“哦，真的吗？” 

可恶的爵士。他看起来弱小又无助，却毫无惧色。

“该你了。” 他把肥皂刷按到爵士胸前。“清洁我。”

“遵命，主人。” 爵士弹了一下刷毛，把一大团泡沫甩到霸天虎标志上。“乐意效劳。”

“建议：在未来避开这个话题。”

“怎么，你是说那些磁带们？” 爵士似乎很喜欢声波闻言颤抖的样子。 “他们让你不舒服了？” 他把刷子用力地拍到他的胸口上。

“指责，不想听也没意义。” 

“我说了，声波，我知道你没有杀死他们。” 爵士停下动作，若有所思地歪着头。“问题是：你知道吗？”

“建议，对这件事保持沉默。” 

“好。毕竟你们就喜欢这样。”

现在轮到声波叹气了。“爵士。” 

“亲爱的。”

“不许说话。”

“都听你的。但我还有一件，非常重要的事要告诉你。你该听听看。” 爵士抓住声波的装甲，踮起脚尖，朝他凑了过去。声波下意识地拉近距离。

“爵士，” 他低语， “5分。我们，终于，平局了。”


	12. 时间 on time

声波很熟悉沉默。他喜欢沉默，并将其用作自己的武器。大多数人都会在他标志性的沉默面前败下阵来；他们觉得，他不说话时肯定在读取他们的想法。那是胡说八道，他只是喜欢安静。

但不是这种安静。他们洗完澡后，声波用爵士自己的毛巾把他擦干净。谁都没有吭声。声波命令爵士闭嘴是因为受不了他的那些话，却并没有感觉好受一些。他们能一言不发地玩好几个小时hax，但是情况已然改变。现在爵士知道了。残酷的真相堵在空气里，将沉默变得浓重而压抑。声波第一次讨厌起安静，想要打破沉默。 

而沉默被未曾料到的方式打破了。

一阵陌生的钟声在公寓里响起。爵士惊讶地抬起头。正在抛光爵士的声波僵住了。

“什么声音？”

“楼房入口，有访客。”

”那是门铃响？” 爵士把腿从声波的手里抽出来，一脸不可置信。 “有人来找你？你？ ”

“显然，” 声波冷冷回答，并在安全系统中确认来者身份。

“他们迷路了吗？” 

是震荡波。声波心生警惕；这是他的首次来访。声波站了起来。

“爵士，待在这里。”

“至少告诉我他是谁。” 

“待着。”

他立刻离开公寓并锁上门，深深循环了一口气，以稳定情绪。不论如何，他都不能让震荡波看出他的动摇，声波必须以最佳状态会见他。他为什么非得挑这个时候来访呢？

声波走进电梯，按下了通往大楼一层的按钮。电梯里的大部分按钮都坏了。霸天虎凯旋而归后，所有军官都急着争抢最大最豪华的住所。声波则选择了这栋破旧的小公寓楼。这里的绝大多数楼层都无法居住，但是阁楼可以。为了尽早给四个新磁带提供安稳的环境，他很快就搬了进去。拖斗和充电器把大楼一层清理干净了，但声波没有把这里收拾得适合接客。他为什么要这么做？直至现在，谁都没有来访过。

“早上好，声波情报官。” 震荡波正盯着墙上的斑驳破洞。电梯门一打开，他便转向了声波。总是跟着他的两位随从顿时绷紧神经，却在主人的示意下放松了下来。声波朝他鞠了一躬，不像对威震天那样尊敬，但仍是个鞠躬。

“震荡波指挥官。”

“希望我意外拜访您的—家没有给您带来麻烦。我很清楚，您是最重视隐私的霸天虎。”

“麻烦，无关紧要。”

“我来是为了确认您状态良好。昨天您匆忙离开了指挥室，都没有应答威震天陛下的传唤。我们很担心您。”

声波默默诅咒一声。昨天？爵士的事情发生后，他都忘了他进过指挥室。

“您的仆人轰隆隆说一些精致的监控仪器坏掉了，所以您得去替换它们。请问那些仪器在哪里？是被某些中立公民弄坏的吗？您是否需要挖地虎的协助？”

“所有监控仪器，目前都在正常运转。” 声波没有说谎，而是顺着轰隆隆的借口说了下去。“不需要协助。表达感激。”

“啊。很高兴听到您这么说。声波情报官，除了威震天陛下，我是最为感谢您严密监控的霸天虎成员。您对新帝国的贡献不可小觑。”

他停住了，但声波感觉他并没有说完，便安静地等他继续 。

“我们即将重现塞伯坦的辉煌，” 震荡波坚定地说，仿佛想要说服声波。“虽然我们才开始重建这座城市，但我相信您和我一样期待铁堡修复工程的竣工，声波情报官。也许有些人会持反对意见，觉得修复工程是浪费资源。是不是很可笑？然而，这种人的确存在。”

声波不幸地察觉到这次谈话的目的。他警惕地等着他说完。 

“我很担心，声波情报官，十分担心。威震天陛下命令我在十天之内拿出一定成果，不然他就把那位强壮的汽车人送回地球。我肯定能证明这个项目的价值，我担心的是红蜘蛛。”

震荡波眼中的金色亮点似乎闪了一下。“我想您和我一样清楚，这个狡猾的家伙为了他的野心，会不惜破坏我的复建工地。我希望您能让您的仆人在我的工地巡逻，这是我确保他不会暗中破坏我的工作的唯一方法。”

“磁带，只有五个。负责监视整座铁堡。不可能—”

“但这很重要，声波情报官。难道您不觉得我们必须重建这座城市？不觉得新工厂将会满足日益增长的经济需求？现在我们最需要的是经济繁荣，而不是红蜘蛛热衷的科学院。科学研究是我们日后才能负担起的奢侈品。”

这不是一个问题，所以声波没有回答。震荡波等了几秒后，又继续说道。“我相信我选择的地点，比铁堡其他任何地方更需要监视。您肯定能为我抽出十天时间。将来，我会…很乐意在您需要的时候提供帮助。挖地虎会极为荣幸地翻新这间糟糕的旅馆。” 

“翻新没必要，” 声波厉声道。“家，舒适且功能正常。”

“哦，我冒犯您了，声波情报官？请原谅。恐怕在得到您的保证前，我是不会离开的。”

“建议，向威震天请愿。” 

“然后加深他的疑虑？我想不要。没必要声张你我之间的安排。”

声波越来越烦躁。“会让磁带们调查工地。”

“也就是说您同意了？”

“也许。在明天之前给出答案。可行？”

“就目前来看，可行。” 震荡波显然并不满意，可他们都知道，他没有权利强迫声波帮他办事。“我期待着您的肯定答案，声波情报官。祝您好运。”

机械警卫们开始撤离大楼。震荡波不紧不慢地跟了上去。声波张大排气管，吐出憋了许久的叹息。他们为什么非要把他扯进那卑劣的竞争中呢？他还没来及思考震荡波的要求，什么东西就在头顶上方的黑暗里动了一下。爵士从天花板上吊了下来，护目镜在黑暗中闪着贼光。

“原来是他。真无聊。震荡波超级没趣。”

声波没有动弹，系统却被吓停了一拍。在这栋楼的一层，除了震荡波和他自己的谈话，他没有听到任何声响。爵士能溜到天花板上，近距离偷听两位威震天高层军官的谈话，实在是令他紧张。战争时期，声波一直想不通汽车人为何能频繁闯进霸天虎总部。现在他想通了。

“命令已下达：待在楼上。”

“对，我…没遵守。”

“爵士，无礼且不服管教。需要惩罚。”

“你不该把我留下—” 爵士突然蔫了下来，“我不想自己待着。别让我独自待在那个公寓里。” 他轻声说。

声波的愤怒瞬间消散了。爵士不想和他造就的鬼魂们独处，他无法为此生他的气。他苦恼于该说些什么，但爵士替他省去了这个麻烦。

“总之，我不想讨论那件事。我们还是说说独眼怪吧。你觉得他为什么来找你？”

“震荡波，关心复建项目。希望增强监控工作。” 

“对，我也听到了，可他明明能直接联系你。为什么特意跑来这里？我和你待了很久，知道这是前所未有的。” 

爵士一直倒挂在上面，声波不知道他是否会觉得头晕。靠近些后，他发现他们的视线几乎齐平。也许这就是爵士想这么吊着的原因。

“震荡波，从红蜘蛛手下保护自己。想要我的帮助。”

“你是说，想要一位同伙。这就是问题所在。你不想被拉进他们的宫斗里。”

“是。”

“可他直接找到你家门口，你就没什么选择了。他已经将你推入了两难境地。如果你拒绝，震荡波就会认为你站在红蜘蛛那边。”

“同意，” 声波不悦地承认。

“他还会把建筑工地出的问题，怪罪到你和红蜘蛛的身上。

“再次同意。”

“你要怎么办？”

“未决定。最大可能：调查建筑工地。与红蜘蛛互动，不需要。”

“你的家庭成员们肯定也是这么想的。可你没有解决你的问题。” 爵士陷入深思，护目镜暗了下去。“问题不止于此。震荡波是个嫉妒心极强的人。我能看出来。”

他的护目镜再次亮起蓝光。“他苦心积攒着他的权势和对威震天的影响力，且不愿与人分享。威震天喜欢你，这让他很火大。他痛恨自己需要你帮助的这个事实。对震荡波而言，如果你不成为他的同伙，你就是他的巨大威胁。所以他来到了这里，让你明确站队。他还在试探你，研究你的威胁等级。如果他来问我就好了。我会告诉他你只想和你的宠物们—包括我—宅在家里。虽然红蜘蛛恨透你了，但他至少知道这点。而震荡波不知道。你得更提防着点他才行。”

声波想要无视他，但这段话和红蜘蛛的低语相似得可怕。

“过于了解，霸天虎政治。”

“很不幸，我在前排观众席坐了很长时间。没得可选。” 

爵士朝他笑笑，并轻盈地跳到地上。他弹了弹装甲上的灰尘。“我们可以去散步吗？我知道这样违背了你神圣的时间表，但多亏了我，你今天的流程已经被打乱了。我们都需要呼吸些新鲜空气。”

声波认为他说得没错。他也不想马上回家。“同意。拿锁链。”

“锁链，当然。” 爵士讽刺地鞠了一躬。“可不能忘了锁链。我马上回来，主人。” 

* * *

“真是个垃圾场，” 爵士嘟囔。声波深有同感。他们两个望着震荡波提议的修复地点。这里被一座锈迹斑斑的破楼占满了。它没有墙面，裸露出扭曲破损的构架。顶楼烂到连一个人的重量都承受不了。它不在未修复的区域；他们身后的街道生气勃勃，市民来往穿梭。这一片废墟显得十分突兀，好似鲜丽油画上的一块污点。

“震荡波真的想把它变成有用的东西？在十天之内？铲土机肯定干不完这么多活。” 爵士轻哼一声，朝废墟迈了一步。“或者说，吊车，滑车和充电器肯定干不完这么多活。我肯定他们连喝杯咖啡的时间都没有。”

他又走近了些，留下声波纳闷这跟咖啡有什么关系。但他不是很在意。他们的散步一直沉浸在尴尬的沉默里，听到爵士说话令他十分欣慰。爵士没有了探索新环境的兴奋劲。他没有调侃，没有跳舞也没有笑。快走到他们熟悉的集市时，爵士停下来摇了摇头，而声波没有强迫他。当然，这让他再次纠结起该去哪里。无奈之下，他选了这个地方。反正他迟早要来视察这里，把爵士带过来也没什么坏处 。

“建议谨慎行事，” 他紧紧跟在后面。“避免破坏残骸。”

“比如这样？” 爵士故意踢走一个铁块，它咣地一声砸到支架上。“哎呀，我可真笨。我下次会注意的，主人。红蜘蛛和震荡波会为了这个垃圾堆把对方掐死，真是不可思议。政治总是让人们做出怪事，不是吗？”

“是。”

再次沉默。声波突然质疑起自己的回答；也许爵士想继续聊下去？也许他不该只回答“是”。也许他应该再说些别的，可他想不到其他可说的。他对这类讨论一直不感兴趣。

他深感犹豫，爵士则躁动起来，甩得锁链咣当作响。“所以，我们来了。你想干啥？”

“调查视野，寻找安置摄像机的最佳地点。” 他用最快语速答道。声波打开护目镜的高级测量程序，精确计算起距离和角度。他指向最近建筑的一处角落。“那个位置，合适。”

“懂了，把摄像头粘在那里是臭小子们的工作。”

“是。”

“你要安多少个？”

“不确定。需要进一步调查。”

声波向激光鸟和圆锯下达命令，并拿出一块数据板做记录。接下来他要仔细巡视工厂，寻找更多的放置地点并评估可行性。这不是他想做的监控工作，可他既然已经决定要做了，他就必须做好。他没有命令爵士跟来，但爵士还是跟在他的旁边，在障碍物上跳来跳去。每次声波不往数据板里输信息时，他都能发现爵士在盯着他。

而爵士极其反常地移开了视线，一句话也没说。奇怪。压抑的沉默再次沉淀起来。

“爵士，累了？”

“不累。”

“饿了？”

“饱得很，多谢。”

他跳到了下一个落脚点，留声波在后面叹气。在外面检查了一圈后，他们走进废楼里。声波再次警告爵士不要乱动任何东西。

内部的监视地点更难决定。铲土机和他的队伍将会重建这片区域，所以少装摄像机会更加保险。每晚的工作结束后，双子都要来替换摄像机，并重新选择放置地点。他一边思考，一边和爵士跳进了一处空洞。

“主人，和爵士在一起，” 激光鸟高兴地指出。连圆锯都颇有兴趣。“愤怒，消退了？”

“不确定。” 声波把数据板递到他们中间。“首要工作，这座工厂。目标：巡查此地，防止重建工作受到攻击。下载时间表和指示。认真研读；如有必要，进行修改。”

圆锯眯眼环顾四周。“工厂，不是军事设施。”

“民办设施。安全需求，震荡波提出。” 

“震荡波？” 他们重复。

“不是你的上级。”

“是。” 声波将他的无奈传入链接。“妥协，出于外交原因。达成共识，这是最佳选择。”

他们同时好奇地眨眨眼，并伸长脖子。“达成共识？” 他们重复。“和谁？”

“我。和….爵士。”

他们很是惊讶。圆锯沮丧起来，激光鸟则若有所思。

“汽车人，只是奴—”

“嘘，” 激光鸟打断了圆锯的抗议。“有趣。”

圆锯不满地支起翅膀，疑惑地左右张望。“汽车人，在哪里？”

哦，别又来了。声波快速扫描起工厂内部，却什么都找不到。经验促使他抬头望去。在头顶上方的一根横梁上，爵士正在朝他笑着。

“你学聪明了，声波。干得不错。”

“马上下来。”

“再给我一分钟。我需要检查些东西。”

“爵士—” 

“看见这玩意了吗？” 爵士用指尖划过头顶上方的一根旧管子。“这是一根冷却液管。它有些裂痕，没准还有几颗螺丝松了，但还在正常运行。以我的丰富经验来看，这是从空中毁掉工厂的最佳地点。如果红蜘蛛想搞什么鬼把戏，他肯定会从这里下手。至少能引发爆炸；而且不会留下证据。” 

声波不知道这震惊究竟是来自他，还是来自双子。也许都是。 

“最好在这里留只光学镜，” 爵士轻快地继续。“ 这可是个热点啊。”

“理由，爵士分享信息？”

“怎么，你不想我帮忙吗？”

“不，” 声波赶忙说。“协助感激。理由，不明。”

“我也不知道。” 爵士耸耸肩。“可能只是想这么做。毕竟，你也不想被这种差事困住。”

激光鸟在他的身后轻声鸣叫，兴奋到炸毛。圆锯生气地啄了她的翅膀一口。爵士从房梁上优雅地跳下来，丝毫不受沉重锁链的影响。又一个让声波不舒服的发现。

“理由，爵士没有攻击这个工厂？”

“啊，我可真笨。” 爵士拍上自己的额头，滑稽地叹了口气。“笨蛋爵士，你怎么就没想到呢？我能轻松溜出你的公寓，把这里彻底折腾散架。这个地方属于震荡波，所以我会得到双倍的快乐。你知道吗，我有恨他的特别理由。” 爵士标志性的笑容变得忧伤起来。“可报复他不能改变战争的结果。不能毁掉这个帝国。只会让我的朋友们把工作重做一遍。所以不，我不会破坏震荡波的工程。我的手早就被拷住了。”

声波伸出手，想为爵士提供他明显需要的安慰。然而，爵士却闪到了一边。“如果你让我继续找，我应该还能发现几个热点。你想要我把它们指给你吗？”

“同意。” 声波转而抚摸激光鸟。后者同情地蹭了蹭他。“协助，感谢。”

* * *

多亏了爵士，声波详尽分析完了重建地点。他确定了摄像机的必要安置地点，并安排好了激光鸟和圆锯的日常监控时间表。他以向威震天汇报的标准，写了一份详细报告。他把它下载到一块数据板上，加密三层，并叫ravage把它送给震荡波。ravage比声波更不起眼，尤其适合在霸天虎基地里潜行。声波只想又快又隐蔽地完成这个任务，而非让红蜘蛛发现他在给震荡波提供帮助。那会给他带来不想要的头痛。

完成这些事后，他还是不知道自己该怎么面对爵士。他与ravage商量的时候，爵士回到了他的小角落，靠在窗户底下点着他的数据板。通常这个时候，他们会一起玩hax，但声波感觉他现在没这个心情。离开工厂后，爵士一个字都没有说。

“今天的协助，感谢。”

“你说过了。” 

沉默，尴尬的沉默。声波坐到了沙发上。他希望爵士能放松下来，坐在沙发上玩他的解谜游戏，而不是坐在地上。

“爵士，饿吗？” 他再次尝试。现在还没到喂食时间，但是他昨天缺了很多顿，也许还欠着点。

“不饿。” 他没有。更多沉默。声波焦虑起来。“当前气温，比平均值高出2.6度。” 

这句话，总算，唤起了一点反应。爵士重启护目镜，愣愣地望向声波。

“….啥？”

“可能原因，污染物沉积，” 声波赶忙继续，“云雾形成，明显。” 确实，乌云几乎遮住了繁星点点的天空。“预测雨水，将在两天内降下。” 

“那个….啥玩意？”

“爵士，不同意？”

爵士没有看窗外，而是震惊地瞪着声波。

“你在找话题。”

“是。”

“普神啊。这绝对是史上最可悲的搭茬。” 

声波张大呼吸管，试图驱散这不熟悉的尴尬热度。然而，和他的评论正相反，爵士笑了起来。那笑声没持续多长时间，却十分真挚。

“喔…我可真厉害。我让声波，史上最冷漠的霸天虎没话找话。厉害了。”

他叹了口气，放松地滑到地上，朝声波淡淡一笑。“请别介意我这么说，如果录音机听到你刚才说的话，他会活活笑死的。他常说如果你连着说十个词以上，你就会爆炸。”

声波尴尬地僵在原地，可是爵士毫无谴责意味。他的脸上残留着明亮的笑意。

“别试了，爱人。这一点也不适合你。也不会让你得到你想要的东西。”

“什么会？”

“时间。再给我些时间，好吗？”

“要求，同意。” 

“赞。”

他本以为这是一次彻底的失败。但2.5分钟后，爵士再次笑了起来。 

* * *

他给了他时间。足足三天，他都与爵士保持着距离，并让他随心活动，只要不违反规则就行。他大部分时间都待在角落里，玩声波买给他的解谜游戏。公寓再次陷入了沉默。爵士没心情讲话，只有ravage和机械鸟双子会回家。磁带双子总是露个面便匆匆离去。声波知道轰隆隆想回家，但他更关心他的兄弟，而迷乱还在愧疚于爵士的事情。

他的家再次变得寂寞起来。每晚充电前，声波不再把爵士搂在怀里。他们背对着对方，各自入眠。声波比他带爵士回家之前还要沮丧。

第三天，雨终于要落下了。声波的预测迟了一些。不像震荡波—他没有看守塞伯坦几百万年，并不了解现今气候特征，也无法向整个城市发布精准的天气预警。大气中堆积了大量腐蚀性污染物，这场雨会持续好几个小时。

“酸雨浓度？” 声波问轰隆隆。他们正待在他指挥中心的办公室里。铁堡居民都在为即将到临的大雨做准备，将吸收性凝胶盖在楼房表面，并填补天花板上的缝隙。声波要确保他安在外面的监控设施不会被淋到。他正在用办公室里的检测仪查看每一个摄像机的位置。 

“43.6%，” 轰隆隆回答。“足以腐蚀钢铁，但震荡波说不会严重损毁建筑。雨晚上就下。最好在36:00前躲到室内，不然就等着融化吧。震荡波说雨会一直下到明早07:00。” 

“啊，塞伯坦天气，真是让人怀念，” 爵士叹气。“给地球加1分。至少你能在地球的雨天跳舞，而不用担心装甲被烧掉。吉恩凯利可是我的拿手好戏。”

（吉恩凯利：著名好莱坞演员，代表作：《雨中曲》）

声波困惑地望向爵士。“吉恩凯利，不知道。”

“我猜也是，” 他干巴巴地说。 

“我们可以走了吗？” 迷乱不耐烦地问。和爵士待在这里，令他坐立不安。 

“对，” 声波回答。“任务，检查摄像机位置，编号12，36，48，61，93。确保（它们）不会淋到酸雨。”

“这么多？” 他们同时抱怨。“可是—”

“让ravage协助。时间，足够。轰隆隆，迷乱解散。”

“好～吧。” 他们跑出了门。

“轰隆隆，迷乱，在下酸雨前回家。今晚，必须进行同步活动。” 

迷乱噎了一下，害怕地看向爵士。后者正在盯着闪烁的检测仪，并没有注意他。“回家？可是—”

“不容商议。”

迷乱很窝火。轰隆隆用胳膊肘戳戳他。“我们会回家的。反正下雨时什么都干不了。走吧，迷乱。”他抓住他兄弟的手，在他抗议前，把他拖出了办公室。门砰地一声关上了。

“他是在生气？” 爵士问。“还是在害怕？” 

声波惊讶地抬起头，但他没得到回答的机会。“无所谓。我觉得两者皆有。唉，以我的标准看，我都对他做了一件可怕的事—这很能说明问题。我欠他一句道歉。” 

爵士不好意思地笑笑，并靠在了控制台上。“向霸天虎道歉…这个世界究竟怎么了？”

“道歉，很可能没有效果，” 声波指出。“迷乱，非常沮丧。”

“哦，我保证我会想出个好办法的。”

爵士蹦到了控制台上；声波朝他打了个响指。“下来。”

“这只是个控制台，声波。你把我锁在这里的时候，我能对它做出更糟糕的事。” 但爵士听话地跳了下来。

声波没有再看爵士，却很清楚他说的对。他工地之行后就一直翻搅的油箱，变得更加忐忑了。尽管爵士说他被项圈限制许多，他还是能搞出很多破坏。声波在工作室工作的时候，他有太多逃走的机会。爵士怎么评价他的防范措施来着？可笑？声波不在乎他怎么说，这是个合适的形容词。爵士在戏耍他的霸天虎主人，而这是一个声波决心要填补的安全漏洞。他已经开始升级家里的安保系统了。

“离下雨还有多久？我可不想淋着雨回家。”

“剩余时间，充足。” 他保证。“这里的工作，已经完成。”

他登出账号，并关掉控制台，在锁门前领着爵士走了出来。

“43%的浓度比战争刚结束时还要高吧？真有趣，震荡波一直说这是爆炸沉积物造成的。现在没有了被扔来扔去的炸弹，这浓度增高又是因为什么呢？会不会是因为，他的工厂计划没有他说得那么环保呢？”

“爵士，嘘。” 爵士完全没在走廊里降低音量，而声波很清楚路过霸天虎投过来的眼神。 

“怎么？我只是在聊天气，你不是最喜欢聊天气嘛。”

“爵士—”

“声波！！！”

红蜘蛛刺穿空气的尖叫让他们僵在了原地。这是个特意要引起注意的喊声—走廊里的所有人都驻足望了过来。他喊话的时机恰到好处，声波知道这不是巧合；红蜘蛛肯定在等着他。那二十吨重的追踪者气势汹汹地走了过来。

“酸雨说来就来，” 爵士嘟囔，并朝声波歪歪头。“来，咱们快跑。跑快些我们能赶上。预备一，二—”

“爵士。” 声波把他紧绷的身子推了回去。

爵士嘟起嘴。“你真没劲。”

“先别走，” 红蜘蛛咆哮，仿佛根本没听到他们说话。“我有话对你说。”

他直接贴到了声波眼前，一如既往地不尊重私人空间。声波没有丝毫畏缩。

“问题，严重？建议，私下讨论。” 

红蜘蛛没有理会他的暗示。“哦，我对保密没有兴趣。和某些人不一样，我敢当众说出来。我现在就说。你以为我发现不了你和震荡波的小安排？我会不知道你们组队监视我们霸天虎？”

所有人都在偷听，并努力不看过来。声波微微僵住了。

“监视，不准确。” 他冷冷道。“安全防范，准确。安全防范，我的任务。”

“是保证威震天和霸天虎帝国的安全。你什么时候把民办工厂也划进去了？” 

很明显，红蜘蛛想要声张他们的谈话。但声波拒绝服软。“安保措施必要。蓄意破坏，可能威胁。”

他以为这句话能触及要害，但红蜘蛛轻蔑地甩了甩头。“震荡波跟你说我是他宝贝项目的大威胁，对吗？所以你得为他提供国家级监控，以防我暗中搞破坏？我怎么会傻到做这么…明显的事。你真以为我会掉进震荡波故意设置的陷阱？”

**“verdammt”**（妈的）爵士轻声诅咒，看上去十分恼火。**“妈的。我讨厌承认红蜘蛛是对的。他肯定什么都不会做—这根本够不上他的卑鄙等级。”**

红蜘蛛下载了几门人类语言，但不包括德语。他怒视爵士。“封住你的嘴，奴隶，不关你的事。”

“犯罪，不予考虑，” 声波向后轻推爵士。“提供监控，仅是防范手段。” 

“我一点也不相信你。就算那是真的，震荡波还是说服了你为他朋友的私营工厂运用国家资源。真可悲，声波。我警告过你别插手他的事务。你以为我不会发现吗？他迫不及待的向我显摆，说你如何由他支配，等着看我的表情。”

愤怒和羞辱在声波的体内沸腾起来。爵士小声嘟囔，“ 我的接收器开始疼了。我们可以走了吗？”

“我说了闭嘴，奴隶！” 

“为震荡波监控，只是帮忙。” 声波反驳。“不可能再重复。你的建议，没有忘记。谈话，结束。”

“别再这么干，这样对我们都好。” 红蜘蛛傲慢地扬起头。“你可以走了。”

他在故意找茬。只有在战场上，红蜘蛛才比声波军阶高，他们都知道他无权这样居高临下地遣散声波。在声波想出合适回复前，爵士冷笑了一声。

“讲真，红蜘蛛，你够格吗？你还没向世界嚷嚷够你有多无辜？想让这次小谈话传到威震天的接收器里吗？那你应该再拖一会时间，不然他永远也不会知道。” 

红蜘蛛的翅膀颤动起来。他很快哼了一声掩饰过去，并眯眼看向爵士。“我已经警告你两次了，奴隶。如果你再不闭嘴，我就把你揍到闭嘴。”

“哦，红蜘蛛。你可没资格教我闭嘴。”

在红蜘蛛的拳头砸到爵士的脸之前，声波把爵士挡到了身后。“爵士我的，” 他提醒红蜘蛛，高大的机体充满威慑力。“不是你的。不允许肢体接触。”

“无礼的小耗子，” 红蜘蛛恶狠狠地瞪着爵士，依旧攥紧双拳。“如果你是我的，奴隶，我每晚都会把你打到过载。”

“如果我是你的，红蜘蛛，” 爵士立刻回敬，“我宁愿过载。” 

听众们都窃笑起来。红蜘蛛的引擎凶狠地低鸣，光学镜里满是泄了气的怒火。 

“总有一天，你奴隶的嘴会要了他的命，声波。” 他扭出一个丑陋的狞笑。“然后你就杀够五个了，我说的对吗？”

红蜘蛛几乎说不出能伤害声波的话。但这句话直接刺穿了他的胸舱。他的火种在剧痛中抽搐，声波慌忙压下痛苦，以防吓到他的磁带们。他冷漠的外表毫无动摇，注意力却已经涣散了，无法应答。另一个引擎的愤怒轰鸣令他惊讶地回过神来。爵士绷得像张蓄势待发的弓，护目镜燃烧着灼灼怒火。

“非常不明智，红蜘蛛。” 他的低语几乎被引擎的咆哮盖了过去。“在我做出让你后悔的事之前，你最好赶紧走。” 

红蜘蛛惊了一秒，又马上嗤笑起来。“我倒想看看，奴隶，你能对我做什么？” 他粗暴地戳向爵士的汽车人标志，差点让他失去平衡。微笑在爵士的脸上一闪而过，声波发誓，他就期待着红蜘蛛的这个反应。

爵士瞬间收起笑容。他垂下肩膀，一副听话奴隶的模样。“什么都不做，” 他说。“毕竟…我只是个奴隶。而你是红蜘蛛，霸天虎空军的头头，威震天的二把手。我不得不承认你是个非常优秀的—呃—万年老二。战争结束后，大家都以为你会坐上头把交椅。可现在，连最激进的霸天虎都觉得你已经当惯了威震天的仆人。你如此出色地执行着他的命令。”

红蜘蛛微微张大嘴巴。“呃，我—”

“也许是因为你害怕威震天。也许是因为，你知道你的军阶地位在一颗和平的星球上并不值钱。我听到了很多说法，不知道哪个是对的。但绝对不是因为天火—不管流言如何，你都不会让自己被一个汽车人操纵—更何况是个当众背叛你的汽车人。” 爵士逐渐扩大音量。之前不感兴趣的人也被吸引了过来。谁也不假装自己没在听了。“我知道你不急着去接他。飞天虎们肯定对他很好。”

“我没—”

“此外，你也没空担心那无关紧要的玩意，对吗？你得用，呃，威震天可能永远也不会给的资源，造出一个顶尖科学院。如果真的建成了，你一定会用他的名字命名科学院表示感激。这不是很棒吗？更别提你还有那么多好帮手；追踪者们真是可靠又聪明的下属。你能管好这么多事着实令我吃惊，红蜘蛛。感谢普神，威震天觉得青丘城毁坏得太过严重，下令禁止重建。为你省去了复原家乡，和统治它的各类麻烦事。真是太好了。”

在地球时，声波偶尔会看到游到报应号旁，被灯光吸引的海鱼。现在，红蜘蛛的表情和它们极为相似。他目瞪口呆，蠕动着嘴，却一句话也说不出来。什么时候爵士挡在了他和红蜘蛛的中间？他以保护者的身姿站在前方，模仿红蜘蛛刚才的样子，戳了一下他的鼻子。

“我还没说完，” 他低语。“所以赶紧滚吧。”

令声波吃惊的是，红蜘蛛照做了。他眼神呆滞，没有尖刻的反驳，怒视，或复仇宣言，而是匆匆走开了。他肯定会找机会报复他，但声波觉得，为了此刻美妙的宁静，他也认了。周围的所有人都在捂嘴憋笑，可他觉得红蜘蛛根本没听到。

“啊，棒极了，” 爵士叹息。他特意向后蹦了两步，才转向他。“来嘛，快夸我。我是不是很棒？这可能是我最完美的一次嘴仗。”

他护目镜中的锋芒消失了。爵士咧嘴笑着，十分轻松自在，和愣在原地的声波截然不同。他期待地等了一会，但声波什么也没说。他失望地歪歪头。

“你不佩服我吗，嗯？但我还是很高兴。所以不管你怎么骂我，我都不会为戏耍一个霸天虎高官而道歉，主人。这感觉太棒了。”

他近乎宠溺地戳了戳声波的胸口。

* * *

那天晚上，酸雨从堆满污染物的云层降下，洗刷过整座城市。雨滴落在屋顶上，淅沥的雨声在房间里轻柔回响。关上门后，磁带们的喧闹声变得遥远而虚幻。他们单独待在他的卧室里。爵士的护目镜泛着温和的蓝光。他是第一个开口的。

“你不想看双胞胎玩《生化危机》吗？”

声波盯着他的奴隶。“转过来。” 

“这跟今天的事有关，对吗？” 爵士的声音瞬间低了下来。“别想太多。红蜘蛛活该；他没有资格谈论那件事。我生气了，所以事情就发生了。你以前看到我这么做过。”

“观察，” 声波嘟囔。“爵士为了保护朋友，对抗霸天虎。” 

他上下轻抚爵士的机体，按上每个正确部件。爵士警惕地绷紧身子，却没有躲开。“那我就是在保护录音机和他的小家伙们。”

“也许。然而，欣赏最终结果。”

“别以为这能改变什么。” 爵士的声音越来越轻。“别以为这意味着我喜欢你，或是想和你做任何—哦。” 当声波把他搂入怀中时，他的引擎轰鸣起来。可是他什么都没做，只是紧紧抱着爵士，以真相暴露后便从未有过的方式抱着他。爵士的系统迅速升温，但声波保持不动一会后，他渐渐冷静了。爵士没有回应，却在怀抱里别扭地放松了下来。雨水滴滴答答地落在屋顶。明天，铁堡的街道将会焕然一新。

“爵士。”

“声波。” 他的声音比雨声更轻。

“今天，棒极了。”

“不客气。”

那晚之后，什么东西改变了。他们之间的沉默再次变得舒适。他们重新开始了散步和hax对弈，所有事情都恢复了原有的样子。或者说大部分事情。现在，声波发现爵士盯着他的时候，不再挂着戏谑的笑容，而是一脸深思。他家里的氛围也改变了；死亡的记忆，和袭来时一样飞快地消散。声波不知道爵士是否和迷乱道了歉。但有次走进客厅时，他看到爵士在迷乱的接收器边嘟囔着什么。两天后，红蜘蛛联系了他，尖声嚷嚷他的工作台在反复播放一首什么“小小世界”的人类歌曲，根本停不下来。那天晚上，虽然努力掩饰了，迷乱还是得意到不行。而爵士根本不屑于掩饰。声波穷尽语言也无法描述这种感觉，但没错，什么东西改变了。他变得更好，更温暖，他的名字是爵士。


	13. 嫉妒 on jealousy

“慢点。当前速度，过快。” 

“你担心，我的安全？害怕与我分开？” 

“否。你的速度超过主人，当前解决方法：不停绕圈。结果：让我头晕。所以，慢点。”

“其他解决方法：加入我。”

“没必要，这里很舒服。”

“什么都看不见。”

“无关。这条街道，经常在巡逻时监视。都看过了。”

“ 错！白天景象，和晚上不同。集市非常有趣。 ” 

“ 对妹妹而言，所有事情都非常有趣。 ” 

“ 对哥哥而言，所有事情都非常无聊。我赢了。 ” 

圆锯停在声波的肩膀上，瞪了一眼飞在头顶的妹妹。磁带们天生便具有好奇心。今天，这对年轻的双子终于忍不住好奇，坚持从磁带舱里出来，观察声波和爵士的每日散步。实际上，只有激光鸟在坚持，圆锯则假装不关心。其实他也很感兴趣，但经验告诉他，他得看着点激动的激光鸟。 

“当有脑袋的那个真难，” 圆锯抱怨。激光鸟又飞到了另一个货摊旁边。

“圆锯，没在充电，” 她唱道。

“ 闭嘴。 ”

圆锯已经抱怨了几千次照看妹妹很烦，但声波知道他只会和她一起入眠。所以他待在他的肩膀上，眯着光学镜四处打量，激光鸟则尽情探索着周边。

“爵士，在这里很受欢迎。” 她观察。“为什么？”

她说的没错。他们日常经过的商贩知道，声波会买下任何爵士只看了一眼的东西。所以他们争先恐后地吸引他的奴隶的注意，尽可能挤得近一些。为了回答激光鸟的问题，声波示意今天的幸运儿过来，并买下了所有爵士视线停留过的商品。爵士从未感谢声波，或是表明态度。但介于他一直都在阁楼里玩这些游戏，声波确信他很感激。

“所以他们玩的高兴吗？”

爵士的声音让声波抬起头来。“是。双胞胎，满意。” 

“我倒觉得激光鸟比伍德斯托克（woodstock）高兴多了。” 爵士缩短他们之间的距离，有效分散了小贩们。 “怎么？感觉太无聊了？我能帮你解闷。” 他对上圆锯的怒目。

_《注：伍德斯托克音乐节__(Woodstock)__，最著名的摇滚音乐节之一。此处爵仔将圆锯比作音乐节海报上的小黄鸟。_ _》_

“ 伍德斯托克？ ” 

“伍德斯托克？” 声波同样困惑地重复。

“他是黄色的，会飞，又不讲话。伍德斯托克就这样。” 爵士一脸理所应当。 他轻哼着转过身，还跳了一下。圆锯把头埋到翅膀底下，不满地叫了一声。

“ 你的奴隶。搞懂他是你的任务。 ” 

“我一直在想震荡波的事，” 爵士无聊地瞥过一家装饰廉价的的货摊。“没错，他的行为龌龊至极，可我还是忍不住反复琢磨。我真的没想到，他会直接把这件事给红蜘蛛抖出来；我很吃惊，而我很少被霸天虎—尤其是独眼怪—惊动到。他肯定觉得惹怒红蜘蛛，比维系你的信任更划算。他早就知道红蜘蛛不会对他的宝贝工厂动手，毕竟他是威震天的首要怀疑目标。他只是想知道，你是否会为他提供免费的安保措施，而你提供了。从你身上得到想要的东西后，他就出卖了你让你和红蜘蛛决裂。真是个聪明的混蛋，值得表扬。”

声波无视了好奇的双子。“警告，已经下达：霸天虎政治与你无关。”

“为什么我说这些事会让你紧张呢？我可管不住自己的光学镜和接收器。而你在需要的时候总是不愿意接受我的帮助，所以乖乖听着就好。”

“爵士，不是监视队伍成员。”

“我不是吗？” 爵士转过身来，开始倒着走，以便展示他受伤的表情。“我应该是。你看：严格来说，我比你还够格。我监视霸天虎的时间要比你长得多。”

“那么回答问题：为什么爵士对声波的决策作出误判？”

“我被踢出了游戏场地，” 他略显僵硬。“如果某位仁兄每天都带我去指挥中心，我就能更好地了解当前的政治局势。老实说，你也一样。你让你的熊孩子在指挥室的控制台上工作，不就是为了监视你的敌人吗？”

“轰隆隆和迷乱，观察者。” 声波立刻回答。“聪明。然而，霸天虎高层的权力斗争…复杂。”

“没错。这就是为何你需要…” 话刚说了一半，爵士便失去了兴趣。出于某种声波不知道的原因，他缓缓停下脚步，歪头皱起眉来。

“爵士？”

“嘘。你听到了吗？” 

这是个太过空泛的问题。他们身处嘈杂的闹市中心，声波能听到许多声音。谈话声，引擎轰鸣，脚踏地面的声响都在涌入接收器。

“具体什么声音。”

“哦没错，我听到了。这不是我的幻想。” 他的护目镜闪着兴奋的亮蓝色光芒。突然，爵士毫无预警地跑远了。激光鸟和圆锯愣在原地，吓得cpu空白。

“奴隶，逃跑了！” 圆锯大喊。他飞离声波的肩膀，准备去追他。声波赶忙发送安抚的讯号。

“爵士，没在逃跑。” 他向他的双子保证。他已经在追着他了，没有跑，但是大步缩短着距离。爵士不可能做这么无用的事。声波倒觉得，他跑过去是想寻找什么东西。他追着爵士来到了一处角落里。爵士冲过几个惊讶的中立公民，最终停在了一家夜店前面。现在是正午，但是这家店还在营业，嘈杂的音乐声在室外也能听得一清二楚。当声波追上他时，爵士正在充满敬意地抚摸夜店的外墙。

“爵士，” 他厉声道。“解释行为。行为不可接受。”

“我就知道我听见了，” 爵士得意地说。“真不敢相信，但我的接收器不会说谎。地球文化真的占领了这颗星球，不是吗？哦，我真想亲吻这位dj。”

他笑着歪过头，好像知道这话会让声波浑身僵硬。“放松，亲爱的。你没听到吗？那是流行乐之王。舞蹈之王。史无前例，独一无二的迈克尔—杰克逊先生。”

“停，嘘，不许说话。你要是敢说‘迈克尔杰克逊，不知道’，我就宰了你。这里会变得很血腥。所以为了给咱俩省去麻烦，安静听着吧。听听这革新了地球音乐形式的男人的悦耳歌声。这还只是唱歌呢。他的舞蹈…普神啊，那男人的双脚简直是一对天才双胞胎。他将歌曲和前所未有，无可复制的舞蹈风格融合在一起。他用我们睡一觉的功夫，改变了人类观赏，解读，和表演舞蹈的方式。这一定是命运的安排。迈克尔杰克逊向我展现了什么才是真正的舞蹈。普神在上，哪个塞伯坦人都教不了我这些。我记得他所有的舞蹈动作。警车说我们的种族不可能走出太空步，但我证明他错了。你看。”

爵士几乎雀跃得发光。他在道路中间表演了…什么东西。声波的cpu还在试图理解爵士的话，完全不知道这是什么。他只能惊讶地盯着他看。

“还不错吧，嗯？我还担心我会生疏呢，看来我永远都忘不了。”

伴着头部的动作，爵士滑到一边，又滑回来，作出一连串行云流水般的动作。他又走了一遍那个太空步，退开声波飞快地转了一圈，仿佛与音乐融为一体。激光鸟在他的肩膀上动了一下，散发着强烈的好奇。圆锯则惊骇地瞪着他。

爵士轻哼着毫无意义的歌词，做了一个惊为天人的旋转动作。一个被锁链拴着的人为何能把身体弯到如此角度，好似根本没有束缚？装甲上的空隙给了爵士难以置信的灵活度，他几乎能和碳基一样轻盈舞动。对声波而言，这种概念极为陌生。为了保证安全性，他的机体构架极为紧实牢固。灵活是他为力量付出的代价。他永远也不可能做出爵士正在做的…那些动作。也许这就是激光鸟如此感兴趣的原因。

她突然飞离他的肩膀，绕着爵士飞，好凑近看他。爵士正在跳一个复杂的新舞步，没有立刻注意到她。但当他抬起头，发现她就在几步远的地方盘旋时，他笑了。他再次表演起那个奇怪的滑步，激光鸟则飞到了左边，模仿起他的动作。爵士滑到左边，她就飞到右边，试图和他保持一致。

圆锯一脸惊悚。“什么..”

爵士被逗乐了。他退后一步，她就向前飞，他先前一步，她就往后飞。他原地旋转，她就绕着他转圈飞。当他摆出不可思议的姿势时，她便飞到他的身边填补空缺。声波愣在了原地，甚至没注意到聚集而来的观众们。直到音乐结束，围观群众热烈喝彩，他才回过神来。爵士优雅地深鞠一躬，活像个聚光灯下的明星。

“现在，你有何感想？”他在起身时慢吞吞地说道。“你的小姑娘会跳舞了。我肯定，她是从我这里学会的。”

“ 哥哥，见过我这样吗？ ” 

激光鸟落到一张货摊桌子上休息，呼哧喘着热气，却还是朝圆锯投去了傲慢眼神。而后者还在愣神。声波很难无视激光鸟的喜悦，也很难忽略爵士吸引的过多注意力。

“爵士，这样的行为不明智。公众展示，可能带来危险。”

“你担心我会被坏蛋看到？我可不担心。为了杰克逊，冒怎样的风险都值。此外，我没料到我会有一位舞伴。我永远都抗拒不了美丽小姐的魅力。”

爵士凑过去，挠了挠她的鸟喙。激光鸟瞬间小鹿乱撞，让声波无法集中注意力。他向她发出一段温和的谴责，并被她的兄弟强烈点赞。

“行为不会再重复。” 他严肃地盯着爵士。

“真奇怪，我感觉好多了，” 爵士懒懒地敲着激光鸟的翅膀。“今天早上，我本来有点伤感，一直在想着..那些事。” 他瞄了声波一眼，确保他们都明白他的意思。“不过我现在很愉快。这都是跳舞的功劳。你不觉得很荒唐吗？”

声波启动了发声器，却不知该如何回答。

“很好，我们达成共识了。我刚才又得了1分，不过别太较真，亲爱的。我觉得你和我一样喜欢我跳舞。等着瞧我把锁链卸下来时，都能做些什么吧。” 他抛了个媚眼，轻巧地跳回了散步中。激光鸟再次飞到天上，在空中滑翔。声波唯一能做的事，就只有跟上他们。 

* * *

有什么不对劲。声波还没打开工作室的门，就敏锐察觉到了异样，并自动分析起原因。他太过熟悉这世上的各种声音，不可能发现不了它们的变化。长久以来的生存习惯，令他十分警戒无法解释的变化。他花了好几秒才想明白：是娱乐控制台太安静了。只要双子在家，那里总会充满嘈杂的爆炸声，枪响和他们臭名昭著的“ biu biu biu！”声。这让他很是吃惊。

爵士是这种情况的成因。他像机械昆虫一样趴在天花板的一角，并微挪位置，继续讲话。

“…然后那家伙的下属就跑了进来，引擎嗡嗡作响，大喊着中央安全系统被黑了。长官，一个入侵者闯进来了，长官！他可能藏在基地里的任何地方！” 

轰隆隆和迷乱坐在沙发角上，激动不已。

“他们就在你下面？”

“却没发现你？”

“不可能！”

“可能，” 爵士保证。“谁也没想到抬头看。那虎子变得焦躁不安，开始朝可怜的报信者大吼大嚷，责备他的疏忽，而不是赶紧发布搜查命令。他一直握着那个数据芯片，并把它插到了储藏舱里，还算有点脑筋。”

“炉渣。”

“你做了什么？干了他一炮，并割开他的喉咙？”

“莫有，那不是我的风格。此外，他有我的两倍大，屋里还有他的三个手下。这场游戏的名字叫做等待。”

“你不可能永远那么待着，你的燃油管路会抽筋的。” 

“哦你绝对想不到我在那里挂了多久，和云中的追踪者一样快活。但我不用等很长时间。骂完屋里的下属后，他就命令他们滚出去拉响警报。如果他没有那么大声地嚷嚷‘给我捉住那肮脏的轮子间谍’, 他没准就听到我下来时的动静了。”

爵士优雅地跳到地上，几乎没有发出一点声音。趁着轰隆隆和迷乱“哦” “啊”惊叹时，他悄悄绕到了沙发后面。

“抓到你啦！” 爵士从沙发背后猛地蹿出来。双子尖叫一声，咯咯笑了起来。

“太他渣的酷了。”

“我能看见你，却听不见你过来的声音。”

“然后你就割他喉了，对吗？”

“他个头太高，我不一定能击中他的移动电缆。所以我找机会攻击了他的膝关节后方。” 爵士跃过沙发，倒着滑到了双子中间。双子几乎变成了星星眼。 

“太缺德了。”

“他肯定没被吓破胆。我从没听过那么高分贝的尖叫。可惜他还开着基地的通讯频道，所以每名士兵都听见了他的尖叫声，活像一台被卡住的涡扇发动机。我扯开他的储藏舱，拿走我要的东西，点开指挥控制台的自毁程序，就快乐地逃走了。谁都没有来追我；我猜他们都跑去营救他们‘濒临死亡’的头头了。不幸的是，大门的电力供给也被切断了，援救耽搁了许久。他们找到他时的表情绝对是无价之宝。

声波不怎么愉快地回忆起那次事件。如果他说的是那位军官，他总算明白他的分部在一年后突然暴动的原因了。所有高级军官都不知道，他的士兵为何不再尊敬他了。

“轰隆隆，迷乱。建议：选择其他活动。”

“啊，声波。” 他们惊讶地抬起头，完全没发现他进入了房间。但声波觉得爵士发现了。“可我们聊得正欢呢！”

“对，爵士有好多酷炫的故事。”

“提示：故事的受害者，霸天虎。”

他们耸耸肩，毫不真诚的愧疚从链接传了过来。“这些故事还是很酷。”

“对啊，声波，” 爵士依然倒着躺在沙发上。“它们很酷。你也应该听听。你不想知道，他的分部是怎么把自己‘意外’炸飞的吗？” 他懒洋洋地笑着。

“否。目前的唯一兴趣，hax游戏。”

“没～～～劲。”

“轰隆隆和迷乱，没有要求参与。”

“你总是霸占爵士！”

“如果无聊，建议去找吊钩。定期检查时间已过。”

双子同时哆嗦了一下。“又要去？”

“吊钩检查燃油管路时，掰得太他炉渣狠了。好疼的。”

“需要我的陪同？” 

他们同时瘫在沙发上。 

“不。”

“我们明天就去。”

“承诺已给。希望准时出席。” 

他们极不情愿地嘟囔了声好。声波把注意力转回中间那只。“爵士，过来。”

**“ ****はい** **，はい。****”** （好，好）他翻了个跟头，再次稳稳地站到地上，一如即往的流利轻巧。声波决定明天也带他去看吊钩，他的财产要有同样的维护时间表。

**“****嫉妬する？****”**爵士甜甜地问。“你嫉妒了？” 

“否。” 声波试图忘掉爵士和双子亲密玩耍的画面，并把他推向他们的hax棋盘。

“那就好，亲爱的。”

用嫉妬する，嫉妒或其他词描述他，都与事实不符。激光鸟和爵士跳舞，双胞胎蜷在他身边才不会让声波嫉妒，因为他不可能嫉妒自己的所有物。他们都是他的。他只是有些意外而已。通常，他的新财产先对他产生信任和喜爱后，才会和其他成员培养相应的感情。而爵士打破了这个传统。这样的意外总会提醒声波，爵士不是个会爬到他床上的小磁带—而是个完全独立，有着极为危险的间谍生涯的轮子。他能看透他的奴隶吗？如果他对他读心，他就会明白了吗？

爵士正在慢慢躺下来。当声波抚过他的肩膀与胳膊时，他瞬间绷直了身子。

“有兴致干别的了，嗯？好久没这样了。”

轻快的语调完全没能掩盖他的紧张。自真相揭露后，声波再也没有试着跟爵士亲密接触，但今晚他不想抑制冲动了。毕竟，爵士还是他的。 

“关心，爵士在展示后关节酸痛。”

“什么，你指在墙上挂一两秒？那不是什么累活。你不用担心我。”

“嘘。别动。” 

爵士有些躁动不安，却没有躲开声波温柔的按摩。从他逐渐放松的机体来看，他甚至享受这个过程。他揉搓爵士的每处柔软关节，不时激起一阵惬意的低吟。他结束按摩后，爵士再次试着躺下来。

“又怎么了？” 爵士不悦地嘟囔一声。“哦。” 他的手被举到了声波的胸口上。

“回报，需要。摸这里，令人愉悦。” 声波领着爵士的手抚摸他的肩膀，描画胸舱玻璃的边框。他想要爵士对他展现爱意。然而，爵士没有把手拉开，却紧闭护目镜，表情痛苦。 

声波用另一只手抓住他的下巴。“打开护目镜。”

“我看或不看有区别吗？我又没有反抗你。”

“理论：爵士觉得我丑？”

这一次，爵士似乎真的被他惊到了。他刷地亮起护目镜，直直望向声波。

“什么？不，我—你不丑，声波。” 他的表情变得苦涩。“丑的是你胸口的那块紫色污垢。威震天喜欢让我吻它。你也想要我那么做吗？”

声波的cpu立刻构筑起了相应图像。他驱散这个念头，把注意力转回爵士身上。过去的经历把他吓坏了，所以声波必须减轻他的恐惧。 

“名字，声波，” 他轻轻地捧起爵士的脸，并无声地下达命令，让屋内的灯光暗下来。确定爵士在看他后，他用手遮住了胸口的霸天虎标志。“现在，不丑了？”

爵士震惊地瞪着他。

“回报需要，” 过了几秒后，他补充，“想要。” 

这句话似乎让爵士下定了决心。他僵硬地抚上声波的身体，仿佛在摸一颗炸弹。紧张的指尖扫过他的变形接缝，并慢慢攀上他的肩部关节，激起数倍的快感。他模仿声波按摩的样子，揉了揉关节里的电线，便撤回了手。声波点头表示赞许后，爵士重复了这个动作。

声波的机体变得温暖起来，一股酥麻的松弛感流过他的液压系统。他为他的磁带们按摩过很多次，可他们无法这样回报他。他们太小了，手法也不够灵巧。现在，爵士更加自信地揉捏按压起来。他的手掌所及之处，都会激起一阵惬意。他呼吸管的吐息变得缓慢平稳，系统已经做好了关机的准备。这感觉棒极了。 

声波把爵士紧紧搂到怀里，爵士差点惊叫出声。他没再挣扎，但声波能感觉到他的系统在超速鸣响。

“回报，感激，” 声波轻抚爵士的头盔。“行为，令人愉悦。” 

“声波，亲爱的，我就是为此而活的。”

声波轻声叹息。哪怕被搂在怀里，爵士依旧遥不可及。声波可能永远拥有他吗？究竟怎样才能真正抓住他呢？也许他只能从他的心中找到答案？ 

声波把玩着爵士极为敏感的音频传感器，爵士哆嗦了一下。

总有一天，他会的。声波并不着急。爵士是他的，而他拥有整个宇宙的时间。 

* * *

“所以白痴就是不长记性。赞美普神。”

爵士的下巴被吊钩牢牢捏在手里。他耐心地任由吊钩把他的脸从一边转到另一边。吊钩凑近了些，声波能听到他高级透镜聚焦时的咔咔声。

“还有些旧伤没好，但大部分伤痕都自我修复完了。系统没有杂音，而且这次他能站得很直。看我的手指，奴隶。” 吊钩举起一根手指，对着爵士的护目镜前后移动。

“为什么，它能指引我从霸天虎手下逃走吗？”

“恶劣的态度完全没变。我猜我不能奢求奇迹发生。矮子，过来。”

“是，主人！” 急救员嗖地站了起来。他们进门后，他一直在期待地哆嗦。

“这个轮子有营养不良，充电不足和经常挨打的病史。他可能会出现什么故障？”

“防火墙出现裂痕，对病毒的免疫力下降，自我修复不规律，液压系统错位和，呃，传感器损坏。”

“我今天想检查什么？”

“油箱功能，防火墙稳定性，关节活动范围，反应能力，视觉，听觉，空气过滤和废物排除功能，以及火种的跳动频率。”

“还有？” 吊钩威胁地扬起手，救护员畏缩起来。

“还有装甲耐久度！饮食恢复正常后，要对其进行检测，寻找复原迹象！

“这才像话。”

他轻拍了下急救员的头盔，便离开了爵士。“把他带进2号副舱，开始维修。我记着时呢，所以别给我磨磨蹭蹭的。”

“遵命，主人。谢谢您，主人。”

急救员鞠了一躬后，便猛扑到爵士胳膊上，把他匆匆拉进一间小玻璃房间里。爵士笑了一声，几乎被拽得双脚离地，却还是踉跄着跟了进去。他没有回头看。

“修理别人会让那孩子高兴起来，” 正在翻找新工具的吊钩嘟囔。“他修完后我会检查他的工作，但我向你保证他有能力完成基本检修。”

“汽车人的能力，不担心。你的判断，尊重。”

“很高兴听到你这么说，因为今天早上，你的双子小侏儒就是他检查的。但愿你别介意。”

声波检查了一遍听觉接收器，确认没有故障。他没想到双胞胎会遵守承诺；他们从来没有遵守过承诺。

“轰隆隆，迷乱，来修理室？自愿？”

吊钩正在一个手推车里挑拣探测仪。他翻了个白眼。“对，不过起初我没有发现。那两个小混蛋直接溜过了我，把我的奴隶堵在墙角，给了他个黄铜轴承，命令他做他们的例行维修。看来某些人告诉了他们，他不会使劲掰燃油管路。两个胆小鬼。”

啊。“情况，了解。” 

“我们一个小时就能完事。你要在这里等着吗？”

“否。需要完成监控报告。修理结束再联系。” 

“好的，长官。” 声波转过身，最后朝汽车人们的方向瞥了一眼。尽管被吊钩警告过了，急救员还是没有抓紧检修。他紧紧抱着爵士，而爵士在他的背上揉着小圈。

“至少我不用担心他的关节了，” 吊钩没有注意到声波的犹豫。“因为你有好好遵照我的指示。附近的所有人都知道了那个在集市散步的安静霸天虎，和他的奴隶舞者。很高兴听到你外出更频繁了，长官。”

声波没什么可评论的。他把视线从爵士和他的崇拜者身上移开，沉默地离开了。 

* * *

晚些时候，爵士在浴室里付出了代价。他疼地大叫一声，差点蹦起来。

“嗷！我招你惹你了？” 声波 ‘不小心’掐了他后背的一根神经线路。他转身怒视声波。

“和汽车人的肢体接触，令人不悦。未来，保持距离。”

“什—你说今天在修理室？你为了一个拥抱掐我？你是认真的吗？不用回答，你一直很认真。声波，你把我关了半个冰河世纪，我一直见不到我的朋友们，你觉得我能做何反应？他们想念我；我也想念他们。”

“爵士，我的。”

“笨蛋嫉妒狂。你觉得我会对那个可怜孩子做什么？把他扔到床上尽情拆他，因为我没有别的事可做？我肯定他已经受够吊钩这么干了。” 

声波呼出热气。逻辑上讲，爵士几乎不可能和其他奴隶进行对接。但他更不可能说服他本能的占有欲。

“在未来保持适当距离，” 他僵硬地重复。

“你是说，你不喜欢看我和别人亲密接触？闹翻天可太喜欢这样了。我可以给你详细—”

“和闹翻天的相似度，0。现在，爵士我的。保持距离。”

“我不会在这件事上让步，声波。” 

“这件事，不容商议，” 声波有些恼怒。隔着热腾腾的水蒸气，爵士抬头望着他，神情淡定得可恶。

“我们待在一起的时候，可能得不到很多安慰，但总有一些吧。一个小拥抱，简单的触碰—与痛苦和强拆无关的接触。这是我们仅剩的东西了。问问你那颗名为火种的冰块，你连这个都要夺走吗？”

“命令已下达。”

爵士张大了呼吸管。在细密的水声间，声波听见他深呼了一口气。他还没放弃。声波等着他继续发牢骚。

“好，那么这样如何？” 爵士极为自然地握住声波的手，仿佛他是他的汽车人朋友。声波受宠若惊，无言地盯着他们的手。

“很简单对吧？” 爵士轻快地说，并摇摇他的手。“什么含义都没有。至少让我这么做好吗？我发誓我不会用其他任何方式碰他们，甚至不会拥抱，但请让我这么做。”

他的手比声波的小很多，却十分温暖舒适。这无意义而荒唐的举动，却让他的系统温度升高了一点。“准许下达。”

“谢谢，主人。” 他调皮地咧嘴笑着，吻了一口声波的手，才把它松开。他又开始专注清洁，仿佛刚才什么都没做。

“你的嫉妒心还有点可爱，如果你能称得上可爱的话—答案当然是不。你太阴沉可怕了。” 

“嫉妒不准确。占有欲，准确。”

“土豆马铃薯一个样，亲爱的。” 

不管这句话是什么意思，声波都决定无视它。他把刷子递到爵士手里，让他清洁自己。当爵士快给他打完泡沫时，一个可怕的新想法浮出了声波的脑海。

“爵士，告诉他了？”

“告诉谁什么？”

“汽车人医师。你知道什么事。”

“啊。那件事啊。” 爵士的笑容褪色了。他忧郁地用大拇指扫过刷毛。“真是个好问题。”

“告诉他了？”

“没必要紧张，声波，我什么都没说。我应该说的。救仔应该知道，他们都应该知道。不管你们虎子夺走了什么，我们都有权悼念我们的逝者。”他抖抖手腕，把一大坨肥皂沫甩到声波的胸口上。“可是我说不出口。他见到我的时候，是那么的兴奋。我不能抹杀他的笑容。”

爵士叹了口气，把一只手放在他的胸口玻璃上。“我得承认，我突然不那么生你的气了。这真是个难以启齿的故事，对吗？” 

“同意。” 他用一只手捧起爵士的脸。爵士依偎向他的抚摸，让他感到一阵小小的喜悦。如果他们能一直这样就好了。为什么爵士和他距离最近的时刻，总是和磁带的死亡有关呢？

也许，声波想，这是他应得的报应。


	14. 政治 on politics

这个工作日，他又要出席霸天虎指挥中心。这一次，声波决心不让任何意外发生。他会让爵士和他同处一室，更方便看着他，也能让爵士见到他宝贵的汽车人朋友。作为交换，爵士要在威震天面前乖乖闭嘴。他已经警告爵士三遍了。而现在，他正要说第四遍。

在打开门前，声波再次按住爵士的肩膀。“爵士，注意。” 

“知道啦，知道啦。什么都别对威震天说，哪怕他侮辱我，哪怕我的反驳要好得多。绝对会好得多。”

“爵士。”

“可惜，我们永远也不会知道了。拜托，赶紧开门让我看看蓝霹雳。我好久没见到他了。”

声波严厉地瞪了爵士一眼，才输入密码，让他们走进去。爵士刚把一只脚迈过门槛，就僵住了。 

“啊-哦。这眼神绝对能杀人。你觉得那个下雨天发生的事，还是让红蜘蛛有一点点生气吗？”

声波抬头望去。没错，红蜘蛛站在最顶层的围栏旁边，怒火朝天。他没必要用读心术，谁都能感受到他黑烟般的怨恨气场。他瞪着声波，光学镜里燃烧着憎恨的毒焰。

“红蜘蛛，无关，” 声波冷静地小声回答。声波永远不会害怕红蜘蛛的怒视，但他不喜欢那怒视转向爵士的样子。他把爵士轻推进房间里。“你该关心，良好行为。得体表现。”

“不许跟轮子靠得太近，懂啦。还是多担心下可能碰你的家伙吧，宝贝；有些追踪者能通过肢体接触传播病毒。我道听途说的，所以肯定没错。 

“嘘。” 声波把他坏笑的奴隶哄到了角落里。看到爵士后，感知器和蓝霹雳的眼神瞬间亮了起来。蓝霹雳被锁链拴得动作吃力。他想笨拙地跳到爵士身上，但爵士用一只手按住了他的肩膀，并优雅地滑到他们中间，谁也没有碰。他在感知器的接收器旁嘟囔了几句，并面带微笑地瞥了一眼声波。感知器惊讶又同情地望向声波。

无礼的奴隶。声波不想在蓝霹雳的脸上看到同样的表情。他恼火地大步走开，准备专心工作。可惜，红蜘蛛并不想让他如愿。

“你好啊，声波。没有爵士给你撑腰，你也站得挺直嘛？”

声波无视了他，并直接走向威震天，尊敬地鞠躬。“威震天陛下。”

“嗯？哦，声波。” 威震天眉头紧锁，正在认真地读报告。 “你想要什么？” 他瞄了一眼声波。

“想要，不准确。出席只为工作。”

“你是唯一一个这么想的，” 威震天嘟囔，并冷漠地挥挥手。声波会意地退回他的控制台。迷乱已经坐在了那里。

“嘿老大！” 他喊道。“当心，红蜘蛛—”

“声波。”

“—心情不好。” 

红蜘蛛用手蒙住声波的护目镜，遮挡他的视野。声波顿了一下，便马上抬头。

“怎么，不向你的同事问个好？我们多久没见了。你都快变成这里的陌生人了。” 

“建议，把手拿开。” 

“总是忙到来不了会议室，却有空去大街上购物，哦我喜欢。看来用你跳舞的奴隶娱乐大众比开会更重要。” 红蜘蛛靠在声波的控制台上，近的可怕。《 流言蜚语在铁堡传得很快，声波，而追踪者们喜欢流言。大家都知道，你每次出洞都会带着你的汽车人宠物。我只能认为你需要他当保镖，虽然我不知道你是怎么训练他的。练习吗？你一直热衷于收集无礼之徒。 》

红蜘蛛瞪了迷乱一眼。迷乱知道他们在通讯频道里私聊，正在不停地求声波把他加进去。声波保持沉默。

《 不过，你最好别太宠着他。如果他还是这么嚣张，就可能被别人抢走。闹翻天那晚疏忽大意了，你很走运。但我总是会修正闹翻天的错误。》

声波不易察觉地僵住了。“你的威胁，不在乎。”

“如果你真不在乎就好了。”

“提问，” 声波不耐烦地说，“你自己的工作，不重要？”

“我的工作一直很重要，” 红蜘蛛傲慢地回答。“但还没到时间。我得等震荡波过来推销威震天正在读的那份提案，再反驳他。如果你知道什么对你好，你也应该这么做。”

“提案内容？”

“不知道。但那是震荡波的提案，所以它肯定是错的。” 

红蜘蛛坏笑着抖了下翅膀，就从控制台跳起来，走去骚扰别人了。声波抓住机会，循环了一大口气。迷乱总算可以讲话了。 

“那个炉渣想干什么？”

“红蜘蛛，想要复仇。建议谨慎行事。”

“红蜘蛛就爱虚张声势。你为什么这么紧张？”

声波用长久以来的控制力，硬压下了不安。“红蜘蛛的威胁，只是言语。不必理会。继续工作。”

“酱啊，那就好。”

迷乱继续去砸按钮了。声波借机隔着围栏朝下望去。爵士遵守诺言，只是握着两个汽车人的手，没有再干别的。他很快就对上了声波的视线，估计也在留意指挥官的楼层。爵士灿烂地笑起来，并朝他抛了个飞吻。

震荡波的提案，是为即将到来的中年节（mid-vorn）挪用一些帝国资源。他提议，这颗康复中的星球需要一次有着游行和激光表演的庆典。它不但能展现新政府的财力，还能提醒广大民众是谁让和平庆祝中年节成为了可能。

红蜘蛛立刻像激光表演一样发起火来。燃料太宝贵了，他尖叫，很多重要项目还在排队等待，霸天虎帝国没空享受愚蠢的派对。震荡波的提案只会浪费大量资源。

“他说得有道理，震荡波，” 威震天用一根手指轻点椅子把手。“这会是一笔昂贵的开支。我凭什么为那些不敢为我而战的懦夫们，浪费这么多燃料？”

“所以我们必须提醒这些人，陛下。” 震荡波的单眼闪着强光，声波知道这代表他在怒视红蜘蛛。“和您的**大部分**霸天虎士兵不同，中立公民并不是您的忠诚信徒。”他又瞪了眼红蜘蛛。“一次庄重的庆典是消除疑心的良药。” 

威震天的光学镜像红宝石般闪着光。“不是忠诚信徒？这座城市里出现了我不知道的叛乱吗？”

“真是个好问题，威震天陛下，” 红蜘蛛插话。“咱们为什么不问问我们的情报官呢？声波，你的臭—我是说，你的队伍有找到对伟大领袖不忠的迹象吗？”

“否，” 声波马上回答。“威震天陛下，在铁堡民众间极受欢迎。谈话中的提及，赞美。”这当然是真话，和声波的日常报告一样真实。他没必要说别的。但震荡波还是‘和善’地看了他一眼。

“你看，我说的没错吧？” 红蜘蛛摆出胜利的姿态。“你不用去讨那些白痴平民的欢心。”

他特意强调了白痴这个词。威震天挑起眉毛，但没再追究他隐晦的侮辱。 

“他们当然会崇拜您，”震荡波耐心解释。“您将和平与燃料带回了这颗星球，您是他们的救世主。可这是一座崭新的帝国，民众们还在逐步接受政府的保护与引导。过往的经验告诉他们，盛大的庆典是政府繁荣稳定的标志。昔日的旧议会，总会赞助铁堡的新年与中年节庆典。政客们随着浩大的游行队伍走下街道，向他们的子民挥手致意，接受他们的崇敬。”

声波听到了红蜘蛛的愤怒嘶声。他并不吃惊。震荡波不是白痴，他知道如何说服威震天；当他把旧议会搬出来的时候，他就赢了这场辩论；威震天从来不会放过享受他们曾经荣耀的机会。

“我想这点燃料开支还是可以接受的，红蜘蛛。震荡波说得对，这是几世纪以来的第一个和平中年节。我们应当好好庆祝它。让我们详细讨论一下预算，和我的游行吧。”

接下来的争论，比声波在打仗时听到的任何一场都要激烈。显然，分配预算比制定战略有争议多了。红蜘蛛锱铢必较，震荡波像往常一样冷漠反驳。他们不停地骚扰他，想得到他的支持。声波没有中意选项，就没有出声，却同时惹怒了两个人。这比一场安静的hax游戏让他心累多了。

* * *

“可怜的宝贝，” 爵士同情地说。 现在是他的喂食时间，他们来到了声波的私人办公室。 “他们让你左右为难。而你连防守都不会！学学拳击手，举起拳头，来个躲闪出拳。绝对有效哦。” 他张嘴接过能量点心，护目镜愉悦地闪着光。

“提醒，来这里是因为爵士觉得明智。”

“提醒，你同意了。别把你的痛苦怪在我的身上，霸天虎高层全是自私的野心家又不是我的错。我没说我不享受这场大戏，因为就我而言，它简直娱乐性满分。顺便一提，赢家会是震荡波。他有足够的耐心。而红蜘蛛…呃，怎么说呢？他太毛躁了。他马上就会失去耐心，举起双手，大声尖叫, ‘好，就这样吧！把你宝贵的燃料浪费在你的派对上，我才不在乎呢。现在我们能谈谈我的提案了吗？’ 我简直等不及了。” 

声波知道他说得很对，便没有回话，只是叹了一小口气。他想，比起霸天虎同僚们, 他更喜欢他的汽车人的陪伴, 这算叛徒行为吗？

“该回去了，亲爱的。指挥室可能要着火了。虽然那不是件坏事，但是我的朋友们还在里面。”

声波把爵士拽到怀里，紧搂在胸口，享受片刻内心的宁静。然后，他不得不再次回到了指挥室。 

* * *

“好！” 红蜘蛛大吼，引擎愤怒地震颤。“就这样吧！把地球能源浪费在你可笑的派对上，我才不在乎呢。如果你不打算在这件破事上耗光能源，我还想讨论几个重要项目。我们能接着说了吗？”

声波远远地听到，爵士在房间下层清了清嗓子。震荡波挺起胸膛，看起来很得意。

“您能支持我的中年节项目真是太好了，红蜘蛛指挥官，我保证您不会后悔的。在我的威震天陛下离开之前，请您尽情展示您的最新项目进展。” 

威震天在椅子上挪了一下，介于无聊和烦躁之间。“没错，说吧，红蜘蛛。尽量别浪费我太多时间。”

红蜘蛛怒吼一声，把一个数据芯片狠狠推进全息影像桌里，差点把插口插裂。眼花缭乱的复杂图像和表格瞬间弹出，红蜘蛛快速选择了几张。当然，他选择的项目还是他的心头至宝—仍是幻想的科学院。尽管‘没有任何正当支持’, 他还是设计了符合塞伯坦需求的课程，并安排了合理的入学流程和教学资源。他还选好了学院地点，但声波注意到他没有说出具体位置。 

“哦我睿智的领袖，我知道您拒绝为我的科学院提供能源，是因为您觉得您不能很快得到收益。但如果我能培养出一批有能力的科学家，您得到的收益将无可估量。我的第一个项目就是在地球建立实验室，研究提炼能量的方法。地球的石油和我们之前处理过的能源都不一样。我认为我们还没有充分开发它的潜质。打仗时我们没空深入研究它的分子结构，可现在我们有机会了。我可以彻底改变我们的能源经济！”

威震天若有所思地敲着下巴。 “不。”

“不？” 红蜘蛛呆呆地望着威震天，仿佛他在说梦话。“你说不是什么意思？难道我没有充分描述—”

“很不幸，你描述了相当久。我还是更喜欢我的答案，不，简洁明了。”

“但是它可能带来—” 

“我不在乎‘可能’或‘也许’, 这种你们科学家用来掩饰失败的词语。塞伯坦公民不能住在地球上。”

“可是你把战车队留在了那—”

“战车队是我的士兵。他们忠诚自律，能出色地完成他们的工作。如果你觉得我会让你带着一帮只会把我的资源浪费在失败实验上的人，在地球建立你的殖民地，那你比我想象中还要愚蠢。我的回答是不。”

“我的实验才不会失败。”

“如果你再对我的决定纠缠不休，你会。你宝贵的科学院也会。”

声波再次轻声叹气。红蜘蛛的怒气值满了；又一轮激烈争吵开始，且毫无停火的迹象。他和威震天对骂了一会，相互贬低完对方的政策，才谈到红蜘蛛的下一个项目：拆除美国西南部的太空桥，把它移到中西部的霸天虎基地里。 

威震天依旧说了不。红蜘蛛被再次气炸时，声波检查了他的计时器。又一个小时过去了，他必须去喂爵士。要是他这次无法脱身怎么办？爵士会饿的。 

“建议，”最后一分钟，趁着威震天和红蜘蛛停下来喘口气的功夫，他开口说道。“短暂休息，清晰思考的必要条件。” 

如声波所料，威震天马上同意了。在刚才的一小时里，他愈发躁动，战士的本能催促着他起身活动。“好主意，声波。我的接收器必须清净一会。奴隶！” 

红蜘蛛瞪了声波一眼，却很快跟着威震天走掉了。震荡波不紧不慢地跟上了他们。

《 呃，这救场不错，老大。》迷乱在椅子上伸了个大大的懒腰。《当然我知道你另有目的。我对止住红蜘蛛的尖叫没意见，但我可以帮你喂爵士。》

《 否。只有我可以喂爵士。》

《 知～道啦。》

声波下到了指挥室底层，感知器和蓝霹雳已经在给他们的主人倒能量液了。他等爵士把一杯能量液递到震荡波手里后，才开口叫住他。

“爵士，” 他轻声说。“过来。”

他本想悄悄离开，可红蜘蛛似乎想彻底毁掉他的一天。爵士漂移到他的身后，声波刚要开门，红蜘蛛就清晰而洪亮地大喊起来。

“你又和你的奴隶溜走了。我就知道我没看错。你要消失到哪里去，你要做的事比和同事们补充能量还愉快吗？” 

爵士替犹豫的声波，快速应答。“在清洁机器的壁柜里来一发，红蜘蛛，” 他轻快地说，“我不喜欢炫耀，但没错，这件事要愉快多了。”

声波警告地攥紧爵士的胳膊，爵士朝他露出微笑。**“****qué？”**（怎么了？）他一脸无辜。 **“怎么？你没说不让我跟红蜘蛛讲话啊？” **

一阵低沉的轻笑吸引了声波的注意。威震天的嘴被能量块遮住了，但声波能看到他光学镜中的愉悦。红蜘蛛明显被爵士的回答惊呆了，却很快扯出了轻蔑笑容。

“哎呀，声波。没想到你还有这种冲动。真心的；我们都以为你，没有那个部件呢。看来爵士总能把我们的床上潜能发掘出来。我早该知道。他能用他的电解液干很多好活。”

爵士的轻声吸气，被威震天的大笑盖了过去。“多么热情的奴隶啊，” 红蜘蛛恶毒地继续。“你几乎会认为他很享受呢。”

**“ 好了，”** 爵士嘟囔。**“ 我已经受够他了。” ** “哦，红蜘蛛！别这么看轻自己。”他假装娇羞地缩在声波的身前。“你是一位很棒的床伴，我一直很享受我们的时光….除了你过载大喊威震天名字的时候。”

除了红蜘蛛的惊声尖叫，整个指挥室都寂静无声。威震天突然不笑了，开始饥渴地盯着红蜘蛛。

“红蜘蛛。” 他发出低沉的呼噜声。“过来。”

红蜘蛛抽筋似的转过身，疯狂地抖着翅膀。“别信那个肮脏的小轮子，威震天，他说谎—”

“红蜘蛛。” 那呼噜声更低沉了些。“我说，过来。我知道我们能在哪里继续…讨论。”

声波低头望去，爵士第二次握住了他的手。“你准备好开溜了吗？” 他的嘴几乎咧到了接收器上。“我准备好了。”

“是。” 声波和爵士十指相缠，一起飞走了。

* * *

在集市里，爵士做了几个侧手翻，把最近的几个小贩打散。“啊，太好了。终于能活动活动了。当然，我没在抱怨。我很乐意去看老感和蓝仔，但谁都不会觉得霸天虎的政治会议有趣。我很高兴它结束了；现在我们来仔细到爆地分析它吧。你想先怼谁，震荡波还是红蜘蛛？”

“讨论霸天虎官员，不合适。”

“声波，声波。我还要说多少次？我看到听到的东西和你一样，你无法阻止我去分析它们。你参不参与讨论都无所谓，但是拜托，你知道你想的。” 爵士调皮地亲了口他的装甲，并往前跳了几步。“好吧，如果你不选，咱们就按顺序来。先说独眼巨人。他可不是一位好好先生啊？你觉得，他为什么想为中年节花费这么多的宝贵能源？” 

声波瞥了眼旁边的平民们。“震荡波宣称：威震天必须维系人气。与事实不符。”

“那震荡波的人气呢？他在老百姓间的名声如何？”

声波从私密记忆文档中调出最近的监视记录。“震荡波，很少在谈话中被提及。”

“你没有传说中那么厉害嘛，亲爱的。铁堡市民绝不敢大声嚷嚷他们有多恨霸天虎高官。但我向你保证，他们绝对恨他。不信你看—看哪，大家伙儿！震荡波来了！”

爵士用最大音量吼了出来。听到的所有小贩都吓得慌了神，开始手忙脚乱地把商品货币收到储藏舱里。“哦，我看错了，只是个上头搁着一颗备用光学镜的丑货箱。抱歉啦！” 

他坏笑着转回声波，完全不在乎别人的愤怒眼神。“对吧？”

“观点？” 声波干巴巴地问。

“威震天和红蜘蛛是极具魅力的战争英雄。而震荡波是威震天强迫汽车人离开后，负责治理塞伯坦的政客。战争结束前，当地民众本就对他积怨已久。战争结束后，他对经济的掌控又加深了他们的怨恨。这些靠贩卖地球进口产品维生的人们，通过太空桥进货时必须付给他一大笔税费。如果他们私藏的小金库被发现了，震荡波还会收更多的钱。另一方面，他在以政府管理者的身份，协助富有的中立市民建立运行工厂—没错，还是为了赚取利润。威震天默许了他的行为，因为震荡波很会管理城市。就算他现在是星球上最富的人又如何呢？比起金钱，威震天更看重力量。所以震荡波成为大土豪的代价，便是成了塞伯坦最招恨的人。”

“你的意思：震荡波想通过中年节增加他的人气。”

“bingo。” 爵士在他的胸口戳出一个正方形。“威震天要是知道了这件事，会有何看法？”

声波考虑了一会。“很大可能，不会行动。一些员工的私心，可以理解；震荡波的发言，不是谎言。” 

“他一点也不会生气？”

“强烈不赞同更有可能。私下谴责，肯定。然而，不相关的发现。威震天现在对中年节庆典充满热情。对调查震荡波不感兴趣；告密者，将被训斥或惩罚。” 

“所以你不会当那个朝威震天的游行泼酸雨的坏银。”

“否。这个任务，通常由红蜘蛛执行。” 

“说的没错，”爵士笑了起来。他们继续散步。“没关系。反正他是不会得逞的，震荡波无法用一个派对消除几世纪的怨恨。谁知道，在这些人还填不饱肚子的时候挥霍能量，没准会让他更招恨。我完全不介意。震荡波非要碰壁我也没辙。”

“爵士—”

“怎么，担心我会被监控组的头头听到？哦对了，你就是那个头头。我们接着说红蜘蛛吧。他现在就是个奇耻大辱，因为我可以自信地告诉你，他关于地球能源的理论根本不是他的，而是感知器的。汽车人基地被击中前，他正要开始这个研究。我只听他说过一次，但是我记住了。那是史上最无聊的一次会议。”

“理由，感知器和红蜘蛛分享理论？”

“哦，鬼知道。他是个科学家，红蜘蛛也是个科学家，他们在某些科学控的层面感同身受。如果我问他，老感估计会说科研进展属于所有人啦啦啦之类的话。我猜，红蜘蛛爱这个主意，一半是因为他想改变星球的能源供求，一半是因为在地球上建实验室能让他更接近天火，更远离威震天。自然，这就是威震天说不的原因。威震天都不让他复建青丘城，更不可能让他去另一颗星球住。”

爵士抓住废弃的脚手架一角，转了一圈，并挡在声波前面。“威震天的新命令，不是停止监视红蜘蛛吧？”

声波盯着他的奴隶，很惊讶爵士居然记得那段简短的谈话。明明已经过去了这么久。“否。只是，更加谨慎。”

“我就知道。威震天不敢让红蜘蛛离开视线半秒。我猜这是红蜘蛛咎由自取，但错不全在他。” 爵士灵巧地跳到一块横梁上，坐在上面平视声波。“多少年过去了，威震天还是不允许在铁堡外面建立任何永久基地。他只敢让亲手挑选的队伍和汽车人前往地球，在那里工作。他谁也不信任。”

“稀缺的能源要求人口集中在一个城市。塞伯坦更需要霸天虎士兵，与地球不同。”

“这些都是好理由，却不是他把大家关在这里的真正理由。暴君的典型特征就是把追随者们限制在一个地方，好监视他们的动向。拜托，声波，你没必要连接通讯网，这里只有我。你肯定明白我的意思。” 

“我的职责，服从威震天的命令。” 声波握住爵士的下巴。“你希望，我会叛变。可能性：0 ” 

“哦，声波。我永远也不会尝试这么卑鄙下流的事。” 他调皮地咧嘴笑起来，并蹭蹭他的手。“不过你要是想造反了，请务必告诉我。”

* * *

自从把爵士带回家后，声波逐渐习惯了他的奴隶带来的惊吓。他曾看着爵士和激光鸟跳舞，和他的双子用沟鼠渣谱写战歌。这些都不是错事，也没有过分到需要惩罚，只是很不寻常。总的来讲无害且充满活力，有时还很有趣。声波正在慢慢适应。他本来以为—爵士的表演不会再吓到他了。可某天晚上，他刚踏出工作室，就发现爵士正在给四个入迷的小磁带们开讲座。

用他的相机。他的队伍**应该**清理分类这些昂贵，精致，很难替换的相机，而不是用星星眼看爵士伴着娱乐控制台的音乐，把一半相机在手里抛来抛去。

“—然后我就成了他们的荣誉驯兽师。他们想送我一头大象作为谢礼，我说不用了，警车绝不会让我养大象。但你可以教我如何杂耍！比我想象中花了更长时间—杂耍比跳舞难多了—不过那些家伙都是好老师。如你所见。” 

“酷毙了，” 轰隆隆满脸崇拜。“你，呃，能同时抛六个相机！这怎么可能？”

“不是六个，是七个，” 迷乱插嘴。“你不会数数吗？”

“不，我觉得是六个。你看？一，二，三—我是说，这是一个这是一个然后—啊，去他的！它们转得太快了！爵士，你是怎么做到的？”

“如果你们想学，我可以教你们。”

“真的？” 轰隆隆和迷乱瞬间兴奋起来，而圆锯—唯一看到声波的磁带—警告地咔了咔嘴。他们蔫了下去。“呃，老大。你好啊！我们只是在…”

“这是轰隆隆的主意！”

“炉渣！”

“啊，声波。”双子疯狂对打时，爵士朝他笑了起来。“来得正好。欢迎来看演出！”

“爵士，解释行为。”

“只是在完成我的工作。”

“放下相机。”

“全都一次放下？那不会很乱吗？”

“爵士。”声波开始靠近了，爵士后退一步。

“哦，好吧。男孩女孩们，举起手来。” 他一个接一个地把相机抛出去，迫使磁带们慌忙散开，用手或鸟喙接住它们。“你确定吗，主人？我可以教你怎么杂耍。我觉得你能成为杂耍大师呢。” 

他还留着一个小监控相机。他把它在手背上转了一圈，又在它快掉下去时一转手腕，把它捞了回来。它们都是声波高度机密的相机，他监视威震天帝国住民的工具。而一个汽车人正在玩它们。他靠得更近了些，并伸出一只手。 

“爵士，交出相机。”

“过来拿啊。” 他垂下手，让相机滚到前臂上，躲开了声波的抓捕。“哦～太慢啦！再试一次。”

“爵士。”

“你害怕我会扔丢它？我觉得我已经充分证明了我与笨拙毫不沾边，所以你还紧张什么呢？声波，说实话：你的相机比我还重要吗？”

他装出一副很受伤的样子，优雅地躲过了声波的又一波尝试。“别着急，亲爱的！这是个玩笑；你应该知道玩笑是什么。为了引出笑容的幽默发言？有些塞伯坦人—有人性的塞伯坦人—会觉得它很有意思。所以你不懂也正常。”

爵士再次躲开了他，并开始绕着声波转圈，依旧在用那该死的相机显摆他可笑的动作。“爵士现在就交出相机。”

“不然呢？” 

“不然我就攻击踝部关节。”

“哦～你开始玩阴的了。”

“策略，有效。”

“干得不错，**mon cher。**”（甜心）爵士把小相机丢到了声波的手里。“你知道吗，我觉得你工作压力太大了。我们应该去地球度个假，看场马戏。孩子们会高兴死的。”

“看马戏没必要，很明显马戏就在这里。” 爵士想跑到另一边去，但声波抓住了他的手腕。“命令：不许再带坏我的磁带们。”

“我控制不住自己，主人，他们比你好带坏多了。”

爵士露出俏皮的笑脸，并示意他往后看。声波转过身，发现自己对上了四双亮晶晶的光学镜。所有磁带们都乖乖坐在观众席上。激光鸟咔哒着嘴，cpu中闪过求偶舞这个词。

“你们的工作，未完成。建议，继续工作。” 

他们嘟囔了几句，便赶忙开始照顾相机—他们早该这么做。声波把最后一个相机放了过去，假装没听到爵士的窃笑。

也许今晚，他还是会攻击爵士的脚踝。


	15. 废物 on castoffs

城市似乎在为了即将到来的中年节加速运转。现在爵士和声波散步时，得时常躲避清扫大街的人们。震荡波似乎决心让这座城市—或者说威震天会看到的地方—变得完美无缺。为了一杯能量液的报酬，流浪汉们都在殷勤地打扫街道，收集垃圾并擦除煤灰。在集市里，几个流浪汉甚至叫小贩把商品撤回去以免挡道。爵士观望着他们的争吵。 

“当心，” 他干巴巴地说，“咱要是在路中间待着不动两秒，就会被当成垃圾扔进拖拉机里。这些没人要的垃圾会被丢到哪里去？” 

激光鸟叫了一声，声波翻译道。“当前放置地点：铁堡的未修复区域。无人居住，合适的地点。”

“当然没人住。” 爵士翻了个白眼。“你以为那些流浪汉在哪里充电？震荡波豪宅的客房里吗？拜托，震荡波才没那么大方。我和你打赌，今晚那些人肯定会睡在垃圾堆里，或者在里面清出一小片地方。如果威震天和震荡波真想提高人气，他们应该多扩充生存空间和电力网，而不是举行派对。”一个脏兮兮的迷你机器人正在刷路，爵士灵活地跳到一边。

“下等公民的生存现状，与你无关。”

“啊，没错，我都忘了。威震天才是为了众生平等发动战争的英雄，对吗？而我站在他的对立面，所以我肯定不会在乎。多谢提醒，主人。”

爵士极为悠然自得的笑容，让声波有些火大。“战争开始前，铁堡的下等公民已经存在。” 

“我没说他们不存在。相信我，声波，我比谁都清楚这点。”

这句话引起了声波的主意，但他还没来得及提问，激光鸟便警告地尖啸一声。声波刚一抬头就明白了她的意思，却已经太迟了。他们正对着一座装点着交叉轮辐的崭新纪念碑。肯定是挖地虎们刚建起来的；雕塑旁的地面依旧坎坷不平，行人们只能绕路走。威震天的巨大雕塑在街灯下闪闪发光，令人无法忽视。

“爵士—”

“哦。” 声波没能及时拉走他。爵士僵在了原地，脸上的微笑瞬间消失。“哈…你看：又一个提醒大家威震天胜利了的物件，好像我们能忘得了似的。本可以用在复建工程上的时间精力又被浪费了。但毫无疑问，这玩意必须在中年节之前建起来。一位真正的领袖总是能分出轻重缓急。” 

他摆开声波拽着他的手。“别这样，声波。挖地虎们明显在这个…惊艳的艺术品上花了不少心血，不好好欣赏实在是很失礼。我觉得吊车和滑车也出了力。他们肯定被迫欣赏它来着，所以我也要这么干。再说了，威震天肯在雕塑上给别人留地方，可是相当难得啊。”

这个‘别人’就是爵士的领袖，擎天柱。铲土机精心雕刻了威震天把擎天柱打倒在地的场景。擎天柱一只胳膊撑着地，另一只无力地挡在身前，看起来比声波印象中要渺小得多。威震天则高举拳头准备给他致命一击，显得伟岸而骄傲。

“没有表现出威震天最好的一面。”爵士凑得更近。“但我们不能太苛刻。这是个生死决斗里充满戏剧性的姿势。虽然大家都知道真实情况不是这样，但是我们要有一颗诗人的心。这是什么? 碑文?‘向我们的威震天陛下致敬。我们的敌人让我们陷入饥荒，但强大的威震天打倒了他们，在危难之际拯救了塞伯坦。威震天万岁。’”

爵士双手抱胸，轻靠在底座上。“太感人了。你觉得呢？”

声波谨慎地观察着爵士。“预想反应：激烈。”

“这只是个雕塑，声波。” 爵士耸耸肩。“如果威震天想告诉全世界擎天柱是懦夫，随他高兴喽。世界只会更好奇，他怎么花了这么长时间才打败他。”

“擎天柱，汽车人，软弱符合逻辑。致命缺点：保护他人的决心。倾向于防守策略。” 

“讲真？你想教育我保护弱小生物的危险性？”爵士等了几秒，但声波没能想出反驳。“总之，擎天柱知道这样做的风险。我们都知道，但我们还是选择跟随他。如果他开口，我们会跟着他跳进宇宙大帝的嘴里再跳出来。你会为威震天做同样的事吗？”

“威震天，胜利。拯救了塞伯坦。”

“威震天什么都没救，”爵士厉声说。“更没救这颗星球。他为了统治她，才留她一条生路。我太了解他了。” 

他咬紧下唇，深呼了口气，似乎觉得自己展露了太多愤怒。

“建议，马上离开。”

“好主意。也许我还是没有欣赏优美艺术品的耐心。”爵士刚走出一步，就又停了下来，抬头望向那庞大的雕塑。他情不自禁地把手伸向擎天柱的腿。他只是轻轻地拍了一下，却饱含温柔和令人心痛的敬意。如果那雕塑没有被压在底下，声波可能会嫉妒它。

**“****乔迪马吉欧（****Joe DiMaggio)****，您去了何方？****”** 爵士的歌声和他的抚摸一样轻柔。**“****我们的国度将孤独的眼睛转向了您****….” **

_（（ Joe DiMaggio ：美国历史上最伟大的棒球手之一。 ））_

声波永远也不会知道乔迪马吉欧是谁。当爵士慢慢走开时，他的通讯频道响了。

《 嘿老大！》迷乱的兴奋，和爵士形成了鲜明反差。《 今晚先取消你紧张刺激的hax游戏吧。猜猜谁要回来了？》 

* * *

会议将在两分钟内开始。声波把爵士推进了他指挥中心的办公室。双胞胎已经在里面等着了。离开威震天的雕塑后，爵士一直很安静。虽然爵士的沮丧让声波难过，但是他希望事情能因此变得容易一些。

“嘿老大，我就估摸着你该来了！怎样，咱走呗？会议马上就要开始了，我们还待在这里干嘛？” 

“是啊，声波，我们怎么还待在这里？” 爵士跳到声波的椅子上，眯起护目镜。“现在还没到你独处的时候呢。”

声波挺起胸膛。“爵士。（我）必须出席会议。你…不能来。”

爵士的护目镜闪过一道刺眼的白光。他嗖地站了起来，每根电线都迸发着战意。“你真的，还想再玩一次，主人？如果我没记错，上次是我赢了。”

事情果真变容易了。声波轻叹。“命令，不容商议。机密会议。不允许汽车人参加。”

“哦。” 爵士的敌意消散了，护目镜却开始极其好奇地闪光。“机密哈？听起来很有意思。现在我超想去了。” 

“不可能，” 声波向他保证。“爵士要留在这里。”

“你不能把我单独关在你的办公室里！你还想重演一遍上次的事件吗？”

“威胁不明智，” 声波阴沉地警告。“你要留在这里。轰隆隆，任务：监视他。”

“什么？” 现在轮到轰隆隆跳起来，愤怒地闪烁光学镜了。“你想让我看孩子？我该怎么办啊？”

“哈哈，” 迷乱干笑几声。

“看孩子？” 爵士一脸被冒犯的表情。 

“凭什么要我看奴隶？”

“因为轮到你感受，把爵士拴在指挥中心有多有趣了，” 迷乱幸灾乐祸地蹦下控制台。 

“闭嘴。声～波。”

“任务已下达，不容商议。迷乱出席会议。轰隆隆和爵士留在这里。爵士要表现良好。”

这是短时间内，声波能想出的最完美的计划。尽管他有时间带爵士回家，他还是不相信爵士能被刚升级过的安全系统关住。把他带来办公室是最好的选择，至少在这里他还能监视他的动向。

“我还没同意呢。” 爵士坐回椅子，并把它转回桌子前面。 “你觉得，轰隆隆能在我打开门锁逃跑的时候通知你。”

“是。”

“然后呢，主人，你能做什么？‘对不起，威震天陛下，我不是有意打断您的，可我得过去把我逃跑的奴隶逮回来’ 他绝对不会生气。”

“讲真，声波，你能再考虑一下吗？” 轰隆隆更紧张了。“拜托？”

“观察，轰隆隆和迷乱享受爵士的陪伴。”

“呃对，但那不等于我能**控制**他。只有你能行！”

声波真希望那是真的。爵士用脚蹬了下地，转向声波，并刚好停在他的面前。

“声波，至少允许我们离开办公室吧。求你了？只要给我在走廊里寻找朋友的机会，我会超乖的。你知道那是我唯一想做的事。最近我的表现不是很好吗？”

爵士面带恳求地望向他，声波的决心动摇了。他的计时器在滴滴作响；他必须得离开了。他知道爵士只想跟他的老朋友们待一会。日益丰富的经验告诉声波，爵士得到想要的东西后会很老实，反之则会引发可怕的灾难。

这是唯一的解决方法。声波只会让步这一次。

“离开办公室的准许，下达。”

“万岁！”

“必须服从轰隆隆的所有命令。不许和其他霸天虎讲话。如果遇到汽车人—”

“我知道，我知道，只许握手。” 爵士搂住声波的腰，拥抱了他一下。“谢谢，主人。”

爵士罕见的亲昵举动勾起了双子的兴趣，声波则惊讶地愣住了。他的体温骤然升高一个等级，但那都无所谓。他缓缓抽离爵士的怀抱，命令迷乱跟上，并走出了办公室。

“好好表现，” 在关门前，他再次警告。爵士笑着朝他挥了挥手。 

* * *

会议室里一片死寂，谁都不敢出声。连红蜘蛛都闭嘴了。霸天虎官员们相互交换着视线，并望向新来的成员。战车队的四名队员都站在会议室中央，看起来痛苦，疲惫又能量不足。但他们没被允许坐下。沉默了2.3秒后，威震天终于靠回了椅子上。

“所以，” 他交叠起手指，四名成员都哆嗦了一下。“你们终于回来了。至少用了承诺时间的两倍。我记得，你们向我保证过这次一定会成功。可我没见到你们抓来的汽车人。如果你们不是在开发他的床上天赋，我只能认为你们又失败了。谁想解释一下吗？”

爆炸张开嘴，却发不出声音。声波能听到他系统的紧张震颤声。吵闹不安地挪着脚，而诈骗清了清发声器。 

“解释！” 

“陛下，”爆炸结结巴巴地说。“我们差点就成功了。我们发现他躲在贫瘠的x-390行星上。我们把他堵到一个封闭峡谷里的时候，甚至看到了他—”

“你看到了他。” 他轻柔的声音，吓得爆炸瞬间收声。“你…看到了他。我好像没说清楚。我把你无能的队伍送去了结这桩未完成的事，不是想让你们好好看他。我知道他长什么样子。我想让你们抓住他把他带回塞伯坦，让我将他放在应有的位置—奴隶项圈里。这才是我想要的事。告诉我，是我没说清楚吗？”

爆炸嘟囔了句什么，威震天碰地一砸桌子，吓得他们跳了起来。“是我没说清楚吗？！”

“没—我是说，不。” 他耷拉着肩膀。“您说得很清楚，威震天陛下。”

“那你们为何没有抓住他？”

“他太快了。” 旋风怒吼。“我们设好了陷阱，那个炉渣却溜了过去。而且他太擅长躲藏。我们找不到他的任何痕迹，连热度信号，动作或声音都捕捉不到，和鬼魂一样。”

“看来连鬼魂都能轻松打败你们。”

“但是我们取得了进展，陛下。” 诈骗开口。“我们有好消息汇报。”

“哦，快说。”

“这次我们把他困在了一颗星球上。虽然他逃走了，但是我们找到了他驾驶的飞船并毁了它。他是个轮子，他不可能飞过大气层。”

“没错，” 爆炸赶忙补充。“就像我之前说的，这是一颗非常贫瘠的星球。在一次战前勘探记录中，它被命名为查尔（chaar）。我们没有抓到他，可是我们摧毁了他的通行工具。现在他被困在那里了。” 

威震天一脸冷漠。“那为什么他在那里，而你们在这里？” 

“我们需要能量。” 诈骗说。“我发誓，我们追着他跑遍了整颗星球。所以我们才去了这么长时间，我们吃光了口粮。爆炸在回程时几近停止运转，我们差点被永远困在了太空。”

威震天的表情，说明他觉得这不是个好策略。“为什么汽车人能撑得住？” 

“我们认为他在吃星球岩石中的矿物质。那玩意能量含量很低，不过他的体型很小。爆炸和我们都无法靠它支撑下去。” 

“所以你们离开了你们的猎物，又给了他逃离霸天虎的机会。告诉我，失去袭击让整支队伍都不会思考了吗？”听到过世队长的名字，他们哆嗦了一下。“告诉我，我凭什么为你们可悲的表现赏赐能量。”

“可是陛下，他已经被困住—”

“是，是，我听过了。这次我们看到他了，这次我们知道他在哪儿了，这次我们绝对会抓到他！可你们只会空手而归，哭丧着脸乞讨更多能量。”

“可这次是真的！”吵闹脱口而出，又在队友们的怒视下闭了嘴。威震天的系统发出危险的低吼。

“废物。我没理由再给你们任何能量块。你们残废而失败的队伍无法为我提供任何有用帮助，我在认真考虑剥夺你们的霸天虎身份。”

他们露出了极度恐惧的神情。这不难理解。失去霸天虎身份意味着失去能量供给，法律赦免权和所有特权。申请加入霸天虎的市民排遍了整座城市，无数人想要取代战车队的位置。被贬为中立公民后，他们只能去找工作，寻找住所并自行购买电力和能量，屈辱地度过余生。 

“求您了，威震天陛下，” 爆炸哆嗦着说。“再给我们一次机会。我们没有说谎，他真的被困住了。只要您给我们机会，我们就去了结这档事。”

威震天一脸深思地看了他们几秒。“声波。”

“是，威震天陛下。”

声波尊敬地低下头，并把注意力转向他的目标。战车队成员们都吸了口凉气，下意识地后退一步，好像能避开他似的。声波一点也不着急。他清除传感器里的多余数据，并关掉接收器，让cpu专注于这一个任务。吵闹的思想是最好读的。他关掉他的视觉继电器，断开与物质世界的最后联系，并潜入脑海。

大部分塞伯坦人都相信，作为读心者，声波一直在翻读周围所有人的心思。声波从未纠正过这个误解，但这确实不是真的。他卓越而宝贵的天赋，有着一定的风险。进入别人的脑海里时，他的意识必须离开自己的脑海，令他的机体变成一具任人宰割的空壳。因此，声波只会在绝对安全的情况下进行读心。如果可以，最好能待在隐蔽的角落，让威震天举着融合炮站在旁边。 

战士的脑海总是最好读透的。他们用最简洁直接的方式思考，没有任何会降低战场反应速度的复杂心思。机械恐龙的脑海，像月球表面一样贫瘠空旷。红蜘蛛的脑海里满是强装的自信和虚假文件。声波没有对震荡波和威震天进行过读心—在接到命令前也永远不会尝试。他的受害者们能感觉到脑海里的陌生存在，也知道他们在被读心；他们不可避免地挣扎起来。他们会试图藏起记忆文件，重组记忆档案，却只会让声波发现他们拼命隐藏的秘密。在意识的战场里，谁也战胜不了声波。

_《《 威震天讨厌我们_ _—_ _对威震而言我们是废物_ _—_ _袭击死了_ _—_ _队伍不再完整_ _—_ _失去地位_ _—_ _必须让威震天高兴_ _—_ _必须找到汽车人_ _—_ _抓住他抓住汽车人_ _—_ _汽车人太快了_ _—_ _汽车人太聪明_ _—_ _不能放走汽车人_ _—_ _找到汽车人抓住汽车人留下汽车人。》》_

声波轻松找到了他想要的文件，记忆档案仍以正确的顺序排列着_。《《_ _和队友一起捕猎__—__必须和队友待在一起__—__跟着汽车人的踪迹走__—__跟着汽车人__—__抓住汽车人__—__汽车人很近了。》》_是诈骗提出了将猎物逼入陷阱的方法。他急于效仿他们故去领队的天才战略，却没什么效果。汽车人顺着坍塌的落石逃走。当石块的瀑布坠落在他与吵闹中间时，声波看到了一闪而过的幻影。

_《《汽车人又逃跑了_ _—_ _必须跟上他_ _—_ _必须抓住汽车人_ _—_ _威震天讨厌我们_ _—_ _必须把汽车人抓回去_ _—_ _又跟丢了找不到汽车人_ _—_ _这是什么？》》_

记忆中断了，吵闹想要藏起下一个文件。_《_ _抵抗不明智_ _》_声波冷静地说。他的意念让吵闹的集中力像薄箔般分崩离析。声波继续从断开的地方看起。吵闹不想让他知道，他们是意外发现幻影的飞船的。那飞船十分隐蔽地藏在悬崖底下，被小型崩塌的落石彻底盖住。吵闹只是不小心掉到了同一个悬崖下面，并砰地一声摔在了飞船上。当他们意识到这是什么后，战车队们把里面的能量洗劫一空，并兴奋地毁了它。

_《《汽车人逃不掉_ _—_ _汽车人在这里_ _—_ _汽车人被困住了_ _—_ _找到汽车人_ _—_ _抓住汽车人_ _—_ _囚禁汽车人_ _—_ _每天都要搜捕_ _—_ _好累_ _—_ _好饿_ _—_ _继续搜查_ _—_ _必须抓住汽车人_ _—_ _必须让威震天高兴_ _—_ _好饿好饿好饿。》》_

聆听吵闹重复的想法很累。看到战车队终于放弃追捕，离开查尔星球，满心羞愧地回到塞伯坦后，声波庆幸地退了出来。他重启自己的cpu，将感知器调到合适频率，并逐步开启他的信息接收中心。最后，他打开了视觉继电器。威震天和其他官员正在期待地看着他；吵闹用手撑着膝盖，疲惫地喘气。

“怎样？”

“战车队可信任。汽车人幻影的短暂露面，确认。通行工具的毁灭，确认。推测，幻影被困在星球表面。”

威震天抱怨。“一颗星球还是大到能让逃犯溜走。而且他明显比其他用脚的轮子伶俐多了。如果我给他们能量，让他们回到查尔星，他们可能又会和他玩起捉迷藏，毫无进展。”

“如果幻影真的被困住了，” 红蜘蛛插嘴。“那么我们先不管他怎么样？战车队可以在别的地方派上用场—比如说地球上。他们可以帮忙追捕，你的飞虎队们并没有成功抓到的横炮。”

“地球？”诈骗充满希望地抬起头。“我们可以去地球！只要您给我们任务，我们就—”

“你去我命令你去的地方，” 威震天呵斥。“在那之前，给我把嘴闭上。”

“他们连一个小小的间谍都抓不住，又怎么可能抓住一个致命的战士？” 震荡波尖锐地指出。“我同意您的看法，陛下，战车队已经浪费了证明自己的机会。显然，失去领队后，他们无法再为您提供有效服务。况且他们从未宣誓效忠霸天虎事业，是红蜘蛛违法重启了他们的火种。请剥夺他们的身份，把帝国资源用在更有用的地方上。我的许多候选人都愿意通过抓住这些汽车人，来证明自己。”

“别傻了，震荡波，”红蜘蛛训斥。“你对战车队在地球和宇宙的战斗力一无所知，你根本不知道该怎么替换他们。”

红蜘蛛和震荡波的又一轮战斗打响了。而声波把注意力转回了他的私密记录。他再次浏览起许久未看的未登记汽车人名单—他们不是正在逃亡，就是行踪不明。横炮。幻影。宇宙飞碟。浪花。巨浪。飞镖。火星。威震天只担心前两个。其他人都是战后便没了消息的小卒子。横炮是一位极为出色的战士。他的战争狂兄弟为他挡住了霸天虎的进攻，牺牲自己逃走的机会，让横炮逃了出去。幻影的行踪则更加诡秘。作为特工，他有着自己的特别任务。没出席最后几场战斗，不代表他什么事都没做。他的伪装与潜入能力，让威震天不敢放任他不管。对霸天虎帝国而言，这位流亡中的特工大概是仅剩的真正威胁。 

“够了！” 威震天大吼，房间里再次安静了下来。“他说得没错，震荡波，这座城市里的市民没有这些可怜虫的战斗能力。虽然没对敌人使出来，但是他们的能力还在。我会给他们最后一次机会。最后一次。要是你们再无功而返，就自己擦掉霸天虎标志；我不想在失败者身上浪费时间。”

“遵命，陛下。”爆炸和其他成员深深鞠躬。“感谢您的宽宏大度。”

“我们该把他们送去哪里？” 红蜘蛛问。“地球，还是查尔？”

“哼。” 威震天皱起眉头，习惯性地举起空杯子，等着被满上。他意识到屋里没有汽车人为他服务后，他烦躁地咕哝了一声，并丢掉杯子。“去抓危险的前线战士还是狡猾的间谍？声波，你是这里最聪明的人。你觉得呢？”

这是个困难的问题。横炮的战斗能力强得可怕，声波绝不想和他待在同一个房间里。他还在地球逍遥法外，声波深感不安。但霸天虎的能量工厂戒备森严，而他只是一名被飞虎队全员追杀的士兵。幻影没有他那么凶悍，却有着恶魔般的智慧，还极为擅长破解霸天虎的安全系统。他怎么会不擅长呢？他可是特别行动组的成员，爵士的头号候补。如果幻影有勇气回到塞伯坦，他会潜入铁堡吗？他会来营救爵士吗？

“观点，间谍比战士更危险。幻影的隐蔽能力，大威胁。优先追捕幻影。”

“我想你是对的。” 威震天把指头攥的咯咯作响，烦躁不堪。“你们的任务不变，战车队。找到幻影，把他带回来。只有这样，像你们这样没用的队伍才能继续保留霸天虎身份。” 

“遵命，陛下。”他们再次鞠了一躬。诈骗充满希望地抬头。

“威震天陛下？如果我们把他抓回铁堡，您会让我们，留着他吗？他会是我们的…吗？”

“我不是说过了吗？现在，你们最好找地方休息一会。我只给你们一天时间补给充电。”

“一天？可是我们才—”

“你有意见吗，爆炸？”在威震天的怒视下，那疲惫的航天飞机瞬间服软。

“没有，陛下。”

“很好。记住空手而归的后果。我可不只是说说而已。解散。”

战车队拖着身子走出了房间。威震天合上光学镜，低吼一声。“每次看到他们，我就想再杀铁皮一次，让他为夺走袭击的火种付出代价。很遗憾我没有那个机会了。”

“我还想申请在他们的神经回路上做个小手术，” 吊钩提醒他们。“我从来没有研究过合体队伍的成员死亡会造成什么影响。这个手术不会影响混天豹的合体，所以，呃，也不会造成什么损伤。” 

“你真是个变态杀人狂，吊钩，” 红蜘蛛干巴巴地说。“守护神（博派组合金刚）队伍也失去了领袖。如果你那么好奇，干嘛不剥开你奴隶的脑袋看看？”

“绝不，救护员有他的**用处**。而吵闹呢？谁也用不上吵闹。”

“哦，都给我闭嘴，” 威震天呵斥。“谁也不许用我的士兵做实验，除非我决定他们不再够格当我的士兵。战车队的事就说到这里；这是他们的最后一次机会。”

“也许我们应该派些增援，” 红蜘蛛建议。“他们坚信幻影被困住了。至少把大火车—”

“我强烈反对让其他霸天虎离开星球，” 震荡波被红蜘蛛瞪了一眼。“中年节即将到来，警卫队必须严密管控市民。大火车和其他成员都不能离岗。”

“你的口气可真像个键盘侠。只有你会觉得控制民众，比消除来自敌人的真正威胁更重要。”

“我认为一名远在外星，半饥半饱的间谍算不上敌人，只能算小麻烦。他让您紧张了吗，红蜘蛛指挥官？” 

“你个只会按按钮的官僚主义者，我才不—” 

“闭嘴，” 威震天烦躁地命令。“不管震荡波给出什么理由，我都不会给战车队派援兵。四位霸天虎精英都抓不到一个汽车人探子，已经够丢脸了。如果我派半个军队去抓他，那是有辱霸天虎之名。战车队只能靠自己抓住他。如果他们失败了，那么他们都会饿死在那个星球上，给我省去不少麻烦。我确实想把那个下贱的小轮子带到铁堡，让他跪在我的脚下，但我也可以接受他的**死亡**。两种结果都可以。今天就到这里；解散。”

所有人都站起来鞠躬。看到声波点头后，迷乱关掉了他的录音功能。一会他将以分钟为单位上传录音文件。声波走向大门时，威震天意外地走了过来。

“声波。陪我走走。”

声波有些惊讶，但并不介意。他顺从地跟着威震天离开了会议室。他一点也不着急；他没有收到任何来自轰隆隆的焦虑讯号，这说明爵士有在好好表现。但是他们不在这里。 

* * *

威震天大步走过走廊，人们匆忙退到一边，并深深鞠躬。

“我不得不承认，这次会议开得不错，声波。多谢你的确认，我本以为这次战车队真的能完成任务。还好有你在。”

“帮助，荣幸地提供。”

“如果他们带回了幻影，也许我会唆使他们去抓横炮，并将他占为己有。那样的话，我们就抓住了所有汽车人。” 他轻笑起来。“或者说，所有值得抓的汽车人。”

“发展，可喜，” 声波同意。

“我很高兴，声波。帝国日益繁荣，这次派对让所有人都充满干劲。看来同意震荡波的提案是个明智的决定。几世纪过去了，这颗星球终于恢复了和平。能量源源不断地从地球运来，我们即将进入一个崭新的黄金时代。这当然值得庆祝。难道我们没有为之拼尽全力吗？我们不够格吗？”

“是，威震天陛下。”

“我就知道你会同意；你无疑是最勤奋的那个，你的工作量比他们加起来还要多。别以为我把你忘了。你也知道，我回到塞伯坦后必须恢复震荡波的原职；他管理政府的能力在和平时期更加宝贵，可你不应该为此降职。我也许不会忍受你的抱怨。但是你没有抱怨，而我欣赏这一点。” 

那时，声波在处理更加重要的问题。可他什么都没说。迷乱小跑着跟在后面，和声波一样，越来越好奇这次谈话的走向。

“这次庆典不光是为了中年节，也是为了庆祝霸天虎的胜利。所以当我向民众挥手致意时，你—而不是震荡波—应该跟在我的身后。没错，他忠诚又能干，但他从未随我上过前线。只有你—还有红蜘蛛，虽然我不想承认—有资格站在我的身旁。”

意识到威震天想给他什么后，声波差点惊得踉跄了一下。荣耀，赏识和威震天赋予的声望：震荡波为之奋斗的一切。如果声波‘盗取’了他的地位，他永远也不会原谅他。更令他担忧的是，如果他决定复仇，他可能会选择别的目标。他知道，如果爵士在这里，他肯定会着急地拽住他的胳膊，叫他拒绝。

但拒绝威震天并不是个可行选项。

“嗯？你说呢？”

“威震天陛下的邀请，令人欣喜，感激地接受。”为了救他出来，爵士可能会说一些愚蠢的笑话，转移威震天的注意力，并抓住声波的手逃走。可是他不在这里，声波必须自己解决。他飞快地思考着。“抗议的可能性，几乎为零。调查暴动迹象，没必要。在您的身边庆祝，更加重要。 ”

“什么？” 

他们停在了走廊中央。威震天绕着他踱步，光学镜瞬间狠厉起来。“抗议？抗议我？” 

“观点，庆祝期间的抗议可能存在，” 声波谨慎地措辞，避免说谎。“警卫队，数量有限。额外监控必要。然而，不能拒绝您的邀请。可以暂停监控—”

“没事，”威震天赶忙说。“这是我的中年节，绝不能被诽谤领袖的贫民窟炉渣们毁掉。只有你能成为我的光学镜，声波。别让我失望。”

声波鞠了一躬。“明白，威震天陛下。”

“很好，” 威震天嘟囔。他朝他点了下头示意解散，就继续向前走去。声波还留在原地。迷乱好奇地望着他。

“中年节时会有抗议吗？你怎么知道？”

“不是会有，只是可能发生。抗议威震天，非常不可能。抗议震荡波，有可能。

迷乱张大了嘴。“你刚刚…跟威震天撒谎了？”

“误导，更准确。”

“要了老命了。” 迷乱翘起一边嘴角。“你知道吗，我觉得爵士带歪你的程度，比他想象中还要厉害。”

“建议，不要跟他说这句话。”

“知道啦。你不会让我们在中年节工作的，对吧？”

“你的表现，决定因素。恶作剧，不推荐。”

“嘿，遵命。”

“任务完成。现在回家。”他们跟着轰隆隆的火种信号，走向了最近的楼梯。声波希望轰隆隆能明智地让爵士待在楼上。在这个时间段，那里的霸天虎更少，爵士惹麻烦的几率也更小。然而，他却发现爵士正在教轰隆隆怎么站着滑下楼梯扶手。看到声波后，滑到半截的小磁带瞬间分了神，毫不优雅地摔了个狗啃泥。

“嗷！呃，嘿老大。这么快就结束了？” 

爵士则流畅地滑到了地上，并跳到声波的跟前。“嘿甜心！今天过得怎么样？” 他像猫咪一样腻在声波身上。

“所以—等下，” 迷乱急躁地说。“爵士，他，很听你的话？他怎么对我那么熊呢？这不公平！”

“怎么说呢，小迷，有些磁带有那个运气，有些磁带没有。”

“炉渣。”

“爵士的表现，可接受？” 声波把爵士扒下来，并握住他的下巴，仔细审视那天使般的脸孔。“全程？”

“呃，大部分时间。但别生爵士的气，”轰隆隆赶忙补充，“那不是他的错。是战车队先挑的事。” 

“战车队？” 声波警惕地重复。“命令，不许和霸天虎说话。”

“哦，现在战车队还算霸天虎吗？我觉得不算；威震天也觉得不算。此外，他们在找轰隆隆的茬。他又没有故意打他们，只是不小心撞到了旋风的身上。那家伙咚地栽倒在地，跟死了一样。暴脾气啊暴脾气。这支队伍有多久没睡觉了？”

声波瞪了一眼轰隆隆，后者弱弱地微笑起来。在所有白痴虎子里…战车队的名声最臭是有原因的。惹怒他们总会造成可怕的后果。因为轰隆隆和爵士是声波的所有物，他们才逃过了一劫。战车队们刚被声波用特殊方法审问过，肯定会对他格外警惕。然而，与他们起冲突仍是声波不愿承担的风险。

“爵士的行为鲁莽，令人不悦。” 他捏住爵士的脸。

“对不起，主人，那是个意外。” 爵士蠕动了一下。“今天您对我很好，还把我从您的办公室里放了出来。我不会辜负您的好意。”

“和战车队的未来对峙，不推荐。”

“好的先生。” 

他和霸天虎已经有够多接触了。至于汽车人…“轰隆隆，描述奴隶们的互动。”

“哈？你是说爵士和其他轮子？” 轰隆隆试着活动一个膝关节，疼得哆嗦了一下。“哦，他谁都没找到。我让他在走廊里面找了一会，可是一个轮子都没有出现。然后我们就走到了这里，他还给我展示了怎么用把手冲浪。他超擅长这个的。” 

爵士这么容易就放弃了，声波感到很吃惊。爵士总是为了与老朋友们接触的机会与他开战。他狐疑地望着爵士的微笑。

《 爵士，理应沮丧，》 他在通讯频道指出。《 他的好心情，不合逻辑。》

《 呃，对，但是他一看到去抓幻影的战车队，就高兴起来了。哦，顺便一提，他早就知道他们要去干什么。》

有趣。声波终于放开了爵士的脸。“过来。现在回家。”

“好的，主人。” 

* * *

那天晚上，声波一直等到他们走进浴室，客厅的磁带们听不到他时才开口。

“爵士，撒谎。” 

声波正在搓爵士的背。爵士面朝着墙。听到这句话后，他翘起嘴角，微微偏过头来。

“哦？我撒了什么谎？”

“今天。你的目的，不是去找其他汽车人。你的目的，找战车队。台阶，去往会议室楼层的最快通道，通往执行任务的霸天虎的休息室。”

爵士噗嗤一声笑了出来。“别告诉轰隆隆。他超自豪地向迷乱吹嘘他能控制我。真相会令他心碎的。” 他把后背拱向声波的手。

“操纵，令人不悦。” 声波轻推了他一下，爵士立即转过身，往后退了一两步。

“我很抱歉，声波，真心的。可是我必须知道；我得去确认一下。如果我不能确定幻影还在潜逃，我今晚绝对睡不着觉。”

“你知道战车队任务的理由？”

“别怪追踪者们。他们就喜欢传闲话。我为什么总是坐在地上？因为他们只让我坐在地上，而我的体型非常小，他们总会把我遗忘在角落里。他们如此…口无遮拦地讲话时，都不记得四处看看。”

“幻影，很可能会被抓住。”

“不他不会的，” 爵士坚定地说。“现在，我们该调整一下得分表了。这次该给谁加分？为我的邪恶计划加1分，还是为你发现我的目的加1分？”

声波拍了下爵士的脑袋，爵士抖都没抖一下。“爵士，太傲慢。”

“如果你真的很优秀，那就不叫傲慢。”

“爵士，没那么优秀。你的目的被发现。分数，我的。”

“说得好。我们又平局了。下次我可不会再被抓住了。”


	16. 屋顶 on the roof

“中年节快乐 ，声波。”

声波暂停钻研hax棋盘，抬头望向对面的爵士。爵士懒懒地微笑着。“嗯？按照传统，你现在该回我一句。” 

“中年节快乐，” 声波重复。“爵士。”

“这～才像话。你还是老样子，可你也无法忽视外面的动静。” 

他说得对。他们醒来后，声波就注意到了室外的噪音。他整个早晨都待在隔音的办公室里，分析机械鸟双子的监控记录。他离开办公室时，噪音的分贝又增高了不少。越来越多的人放下工作，涌入了街道。好在他的阁楼还是很宁静，只有些许模糊的呼喊声。激光鸟和圆锯正在他的胸舱里充电，ravage则躺在沙发上打盹。 

爵士拾起一颗hax棋子，悠闲地把玩它。“这是几世纪以来的第一次中年节吧？上一次我们还在地球停机呢。真疯狂。如果上次派对有谁告诉我，我会这样度过下一个中年节，我打死也不会相信。如果谁在去年告诉我，我也不会信。你觉得我们会一直陷在hax的生死对决里，在这里坐到年末吗？”

“不可能。当前预测，游戏会在年末前结束。你会失败，我会胜利。”

爵士笑了起来。“没门，霸天虎，我正要高歌猛进呢。游戏才刚刚开始。承认吧；你没有碰到过能和你玩这么长时间的对手。”

“爵士的策略，不寻常，” 声波别扭地承认。“难以预测。”

“我的上一个hax对手也是这么想的。难以预测只是我胜利的一半原因。” 他用变戏法般的夸张姿势，把棋子放进一个新格子，并坐回椅子等待声波出棋。

他的上一个hax对手…应该是汽车人的副官，警车。那个人是一位优秀的战略家，声波一直很欣赏他在战场上的犀利策略。在粗鲁的汽车人队伍中，他是最可能喜欢hax的人。磁带们的监控记录显示，这两位擎天柱的顶级军官总是一起度过闲暇时光，并结下了深厚的友情。那友情与他和红蜘蛛震荡波的关系形成了鲜明对比。战争期间，声波总会因此嫉妒他们。

仔细想来，这是一段十分不可思议的友情。

“爵士，和警车度过很多时间。”

爵士略显惊讶地抬起头。“当然。很长一段时间里，他都是我最好的朋友。” 

“声明不合逻辑。与警车的初次会面，敌对。爵士涉嫌犯罪行为；警车，逮捕警官。” 

爵士露出坏笑，并用一根手指点点他的下巴。“你个狡猾的小探子。你调查了我的历史吧？其实你没必要担心，我的故事很无聊。”

声波微微张大排气管，试图驱散尴尬的热度。“历史，不明白。警车，高级执法者；爵士，嫌疑犯。友情不可能。”

爵士又笑了起来。“说得太对了。啊，我永远都忘不了我们在擎天柱的办公室再次见面时，他脸上的表情。他受了极大惊吓，救护车花了一整天才把他重新整上线。之后的许多年里，他时刻紧盯着我，并反对让我单独行动。一朝是条子，永远是条子。我曾以为他永远也不会信任我。”

“改变原因？”

“战争。我救了他几次，他救了我几次。”爵士转转手指。“我一点点地卸下了条子的心防。当我反应过来时，我们已经开始在晚上玩hax了。你看，魅力永远是我的最强武器。”

声波在面具后皱眉。“关系，亲密？”

“嫉妒，你滴名字是声波。”

“回答问题。”

爵士的笑容淡了一些。“一直以来，我都只想帮他放松，他太需要放松了。可惜我没有做到。” 他再次用手捧住下巴。“你不问问我真的做了吗？”

“做什么？”

“让我被他逮捕的犯罪行为。我记得是‘参与非法交易’。他逮了我三次，却从未找到过证据，普神保佑他。”

“不相关，” 声波冷漠道，又转念一想。“想法，爵士很可能有罪。”

“我猜现在谁也不会知道了。” 爵士的笑容和霸天虎一样邪恶。声波想知道他为什么会选择当汽车人。如果他们选择了另一条路，结果可能会大为不同。他忍不住想，如果爵士加入了霸天虎，战争也许会提前结束。

“理由，爵士加入汽车人？”

“毁掉我夜店的导弹上有一个虎子标志，” 爵士平静地说。“你们这些小虎子没给我选择的余地。”

声波不知该如何评论这件事，就没再说下去。“你的历史，不完整。出身不明；没有创造者记录，出生日期未知。”

某种情绪闪过了爵士的护目镜，快到声波难以辨认。“下次再说，声波。该你出棋了。” 

但声波没这个机会了。轰隆隆和迷乱砰地推开门，好似冲进房间的两支庆典烟火，瞬间打破了平静。

“你们还在！你们还待在这里作甚？” 

“你不知道外面正在举行派对吗？”

“派对？在，整座城市里？” 

“你们就要错过它了！快点，我们走！”

Ravage恼怒地睁开光学镜，发出一阵低吼。可双子没有搭理他，而是跳到了爵士和声波的身上。 

“快起来！你们什么时候都可以玩hax！”

“比如现在。”

“你不能坐在这里盯着那个蠢棋盘看，铁堡正在本世纪最大的派对里狂欢。”

“是半个世纪。”

“都一样。来嘛，爵士，肯定会超好玩的。” 迷乱急切地摇着爵士。“震荡波的混蛋脸土豪朋友们在到处办宴会，免费的高纯能量酒都多到溢出来了。”

“小贩们在卖所有最好吃的点心，” 轰隆隆赖在声波的大腿上。“有铁棍糖，蜜渍矿石和那些在你嘴里冒泡的好东西。飞机们还会表演炫酷的空中特技！”

“艺术家们还会在你的装甲上画画！”

“对，而且激光表演马上就要开始了！来嘛来嘛来嘛。”

“啊，抱歉孩子们。” 爵士的笑容充满愧疚。他把迷乱抱起来，放回地上。“可我没什么心情加入你们。我的油箱可能hold不住一个庆祝威震天胜利的全城派对。”

“什么？” 他们同时露出惊愕的神情。“你不跟我们走？你不能这样！声波，他必须来，对不对？”

他们同时望向他：双子焦急而固执。爵士咬紧下唇，散发出与他极不相称的紧张与恐惧。

声波摇摇头。“否。磁带们自己参加中年节庆典。”

“你也不来？” 他们齐声大喊。

“声～波！”

“这可是中年节！”

“你是这颗星球上地位最高的人之一！红蜘蛛和震荡波都快被欢呼的民众淹没了，你就不想出来看一眼吗？他们的功劳不比你多！”

“有效履行职责，不需要赞扬。”

“可是老大—”

“不想参与。讨论结束。” 他在链接中发去一条警告，浇灭了双子的热情。他们失望地垂下肩膀。

“好的，老大。”

“开心点，孩子们，” 爵士安慰道。“你们知道声波不会找乐子的。他只会扫你们的兴。尽情调皮捣蛋去吧，记得给我带点好吃的。谁知道，没准他会让我自己吃。”

声波瞪了爵士一眼，但双子的心情确实好些了，他们又笑了起来。兴奋流淌过链接，唤醒了声波体内的两个小家伙。他放出激光鸟和圆锯，让他们加入更加年长的磁带兄弟。

“所有磁带，在节日期间免除日常巡逻工作。唯一命令，记录任何不寻常及可疑现象。”

“好，好。哦，你能给我们点零花钱吗？就给这一次？”

望着四双期待的光学镜，声波心软了。经久不息的战争给这颗星球的经济造成了巨大损伤。现在，他们上街买东西都需要使用实体货币。自从开始和爵士每天散步后，声波养成了携带货币的习惯。他从储藏舱里翻出一些芯片。 

“慎重消费。解散。”

“没问题，老大！”

“祝你今晚玩得高兴—虽然你玩不高兴！”

小鸟们喳喳叫着和他道别后，他们四个都冲出了家门。声波召唤ravage，唯一还能认真干事而非疯玩的磁带，并给他下达了特殊命令。他想知道，民众是否会对震荡波或他的计划作出负面反应。如果人群中有类似的低语，ravage肯定能听到它们。他最年长的磁带朝他点了点头，有些惊讶又很感兴趣。和其他吵闹的磁带不同，他无声地窜出门，消失在了视野里。

“你知道，”爵士慢吞吞地说，“你的小子们没做错事。毋庸置疑，你出色地履行了你在战争中的职责。你确定你就想坐在这里吗？”

“称赞，没必要。”

“这跟必要性没有关系，声波，这是派对。派对的意义是享受。如果战争的结果相反，现在向老百姓挥手的将是汽车人，而我也会加入这支队伍。我会在座城市举办一场空前绝后的精彩派对。”

“毫无疑问。”

“如果你想去，我向你保证我会乖乖呆在家里。这次我是认真的。”

“提议感激，” 声波干巴巴地说。“但没必要。两百个相机正在记录铁堡。明天的监视分析将会覆盖庆典全程。” 

“半世纪以来最大的派对，而你光看录像就满足了。你真是捡了个错的轮子，声波。你和警车绝对会更处得来。你们能坐在这张hax桌子的两头，坚忍逻辑到宇宙爆炸，像两只快乐的河蚌。当然，我绝不想让你的小家伙们遭受此等悲惨命运。” 爵士一直靠在椅子上，盯着天花板。而现在，他再次望向了声波。“等下。你是说你还想看看派对？”

声波倒了几盘带，才跟上爵士的跳跃性思维。“监视，我的任务。观看此等事件，必要且正常。”

“那就是想看。” 爵士再次露出沉思神情，并勾起一边嘴角。“嘿。爵士可从来不会错过一段好时光。我有享乐主义者的好名声，而你有一场派对要看。” 他的护目镜灵光一闪。“有屋顶吗？” 

* * *

他有屋顶，只是从来没有上去过。确定屋顶没有洞不会漏雨后，声波就懒得管它了。但爵士显然想法不同。声波刚打开推进器，爵士就滑出一扇窗户，以违背重力法则的动作荡上了屋顶。和塞伯坦的其他屋顶一样，它的四角轻微倾斜，既防止了酸雨堆积，又没有陡到让他们坐不上去。爵士舒舒服服地坐在屋顶的最高点旁边。犹豫了一秒后，声波也坐了过去。 

“你的努力，没必要。”

“别说什么没必要，声波，派对不是为必要而开的。事实上，它恰好相反。坐下来，放松，欣赏风景。铁堡已经好几百年没这么热闹过了。”

每条街上都挤满了欢庆的人们。他们簇拥叫嚷，跟着夜店的音乐起舞。在天空中，红蜘蛛正领着他的追踪者们表演复杂的空中特技，他优雅的回旋翻滚激起一阵阵欢呼。 

“他似乎很高兴，” 爵士若有所思。“我猜他知道在威震天的狂欢里，他也能成为万众焦点。红蜘蛛可真爱显摆。”

“爵士，没资格说他。”

“你真过分。” 爵士咧开笑脸。他用手撑着地，继续欣赏景色。虽然声波不想承认，但是飞行时的红蜘蛛真的很美，所有霸天虎—尤其是红蜘蛛自己—都这么想。在战斗中，他和他的队伍是精准而致命的空中武器。而在和平时期，他们可以尽情展示华丽的技巧，在空中盘旋，好似地球上色彩斑斓的热带鸟儿。过了一会，他们低下翅膀向观众致意，便飞了下来加入地面的派对。

“好精彩的演出，” 爵士说。“当我和追踪者们隔着一座城时，他们变得有魅力多了。现在红蜘蛛显摆完了，轮到震荡波—啊，你看。”

飞机们刚把天空让出来，数以万计的激光便点亮了整座城市，在夜空中喷射着绚烂的彩色光束。第一个图案，当然是遮天蔽日的紫色霸天虎标志。民众欢呼完后，那标志消失了。激光变幻为多种色彩。技术人员们开始了广受欢迎的传统激光表演，应接不暇的耀眼图样在夜幕中腾跃舞动。 他们又安静地欣赏了几秒。

“我还没说谢谢你呢，” 爵士嘟囔。

“道谢原因？”

“你没让我去派对，虽然双胞胎很想让我去。哪怕是我，也会觉得….很难受。” 

“感谢没必要。汽车人出席霸天虎庆典，不合适。”

“我真希望，” 爵士叹了口气，“其他霸天虎也是这么想的。”

声波觉得，红蜘蛛和其他霸天虎在向平民炫耀时，应该不会让奴隶们跟来扫兴。不过他们很可能会把奴隶带去过后的私人派对。他没有把这个想法说出来。爵士再次沉浸在表演里，他的轮廓被跃动的彩色光束点亮。

“该你了。”

“该我？”

“在被蓝鱼雷红鱼雷打断前，我们正在聊天。你已经知道我战前是干什么的了。公平交易；现在该你说了。在这场我—要—统—治—世—界的闹剧发生以前，你都在做什么？”

这是个意外的问题。声波马上查询起他的存档，那古老的记忆文件让他略感惊讶。它们中的绝大部分都被删除了，只留下基本信息和图像。与旧时记忆相关的一些名字也被永久清除。

“工作：情报收集与调查。服务，塞伯坦顶尖，价格最为高昂。客户：政客，企业领导，科学家。” 他已经不记得他们的名字了。来找他的人络绎不绝，只有最富有的人才能够雇佣他，不过他的天赋值这个价钱；没有他骇不进的网络，也没有他挖掘不出的秘密。他曾让一些企业灰飞烟灭，将另一些送上巅峰，改变了无数人的命运，也夺走了数不清的生命。

“最初，独自行动。后来，和ravage一起。他的潜入能力，可观。” 

爵士哼了一声。“ 我清楚得很。”

“富有的铁堡新议员，联系我完成特定工作。姓名：震荡波。早期霸天虎革命的投资者。他的上司对结果很满意。威震天主动联系，安排长期雇佣。”

声波从没想要这样，他更愿意保持独立，凭自己的意愿选择客户。然而，塞伯坦动荡的局势替他做出了选择。在革命的浪潮中，他们星球的基础社会结构分崩离析，曾经为了财富和名声找声波的人们没有了雇佣他的钱，甚至连命都没了。而他还要喂养一对新的磁带双子，几乎走投无路。于是，声波立即答应了威震天的邀请。

“然后，” 爵士轻呼，“战争的日日夜夜就开始了。你怀念你的公民生活吗？会有点想念温馨的和平年代吗？”

“否。怀念不存在的东西，浪费时间资源。所有能量都用于协助威震天和霸天虎军队。”

“我倒是很怀念。谁会不怀念呢。大炮，导弹，士兵和憎恨总是循环往复。死亡似乎卡在了汽车人和霸天虎中间，而我们能做的，只有把它从星球的一头推到另一头。有时候我真想对威震天大吼‘拿走铁堡，随你高兴！占领半个塞伯坦吧，我才不在乎呢’可他不会满足于半壁江山。战争刚打响的时候，擎天柱就这么说过，而他是对的。”

更多的色彩涌入天空，在漆黑的天幕中肆意飞舞。光束耀眼的余晖，与不断射出的新激光交相辉映，斑斓到目眩。

“我总是负责鼓舞士气，让大家伙不要忘记微笑。普神在上，我们需要笑容。但随着战争的推进，这份工作变得越来越难了。无数的同胞死去，我们的星球也奄奄一息。我真的不知道我还能撑多久。我自己都很难振作起来，更别提逗笑别人了。然后方舟坠毁，我们在地球上醒了过来，而一切都就此改变。我坠入了爱河。” 

猩红色瞬间笼罩了声波的视野。嫉妒，愤怒与悲伤让他的火种在剧痛中收缩。他强迫自己循环了一大口气，才开口说话。 

“名字？”

爵士被他逗乐了。“不是爱上某个人。是爱上音乐。地球的音乐。它和我之前听过的所有东西都不一样，可当我—第一次听到的时候—我感觉我就是为了这一刻而生的。我突然不那么累了。我在一个能创造出美丽声音，而不是忙着在无垠战争中撕裂自己的星球上。人类的音乐是如此的丰富多彩—和他们的语言一样—我们怎么只有一门语言呢？真是太无聊了。那些小小的人类相互交流的声音，几乎令我不敢相信自己的接收器。”

成千上万条金色光束照亮了天空。声波从未听过爵士如此温暖的语调。他望向夜空，护目镜闪着温柔的光。

“当我发现，我找不到能代表我的名字的音乐风格时，我沮丧了好久。人类创造出了太多音乐风格—摇滚，古典乐，雷鬼，嘻哈，蓝调….多到我没法选。可是后来我听到了《不可无礼》（Ain’t Misbehavin’），费兹.瓦勒，路易斯阿姆斯特朗，比莉·荷莉戴—他们都唱过那首歌。那简直是完美的天籁之音。那一刻，我知道了我必须是爵士。” 他细细品味着他的英文名字。“许多歌曲有着一样带感的调子。但这首仍然是我的最爱。

他停下来，歪着头望向声波。声波知道他在期待什么。

“这首歌，不知道。” 他认命地回答。

“你当然不知道。哦声波，我该拿你怎么办？” 他翘起一条腿。“好吧，我给你听听。也许我能教会你欣赏音乐，也许我会被你气死。我知道我的声音系统不如从前了，所以不许抱怨。” 

声波没注意爵士说了什么，因为爵士的扬声器第一次发出了声响。没错，那声音并不大，还些嘶哑，但它还在。曾经发誓再也不这么做的爵士，正在放他的音乐。

爵士随着歌词轻声哼唱，把护目镜降到了最低亮度。彩虹般的激光照亮了天空，蓝色，绿色，紫色—爵士的白色装甲染上了绚烂的色彩。声波并不在乎音乐，但他觉得这样享受音乐的爵士美极了。

“很美，对不对？” 爵士低语。人类乐器的声音逐渐消失不见。声波不知道该赞同还是否认，便一如既往的沉默。他用手背轻抚爵士的脸。 

爵士似乎噎了一下，却没有哆嗦或面露难色。他轻叹一声，蹭向他的抚摸，让声波轻敲他光滑的面甲。声波用大拇指揉了揉他后，便将手滑到了爵士的脖子上。还是没有负面反应。他谨慎地用指尖划过流动线路，找到一条传感线，并抚弄起来。爵士的引擎发出一声响亮的轰鸣。 

也许爵士才是最吃惊的那个。他喘了一小口气，攥紧手指。然而，他没有挣扎，也没有踢声波的小腿。声波把这当作是他的邀请。他翻到爵士身边，并抚上他的胸口。爵士僵住了。他把手伸向声波，似乎想把他推开。当两人双手相触后，他又犹豫了。他们凝视着对方，爵士藏在画着绚烂激光的护目镜后面，表情难以捉摸。他沉默地盯了会他们的手。然后，他慢慢覆上声波的手掌，没有把它打掉，而是引导着它向下移动，让声波摸进他的保险杠内部。现在，声波能感受到里面引擎的剧烈震动，听到爵士的沉重喘息。他自己的呼吸管也不怎么安静。他轻触爵士车灯上的敏感接缝，爵士发出一阵低沉呻吟，并拱向他的触摸。

当声波意识到的时候，他已经把爵士压在了身下。他来回抚摸他的装甲，并把手伸到已经松懈的装甲面板间，而爵士完全没有反抗他。他弓起背并再次呻吟，电流从他脆弱的内部线路流到声波的指尖。声波的火种早已兴奋难耐。爵士把手伸向他的装甲，抚过他的腰部，并停在了他胸舱玻璃的底边。那指尖轻轻描画着玻璃板上的细缝，在声波体内激起又一股热度。他再次把手伸进爵士的装甲下面，陶醉于那酥麻电流，和爵士在每一轮猛攻下的颤动。爵士继续探索着声波的身体部件，这感觉一样令他着魔。 

声波与爵士身体相贴。他收回面具，舔过爵士脖子上的传感线。爵士的引擎愉悦地轰鸣出声，他抬起下巴，邀请声波继续。声波的成就感这几乎和这快感一样甜美。他已经忍耐了多久？用手喂过爵士多少次了？他做了多少事，才让他恐惧的奴隶学会信任他，不再畏惧他的触摸？现在这个小汽车人在他的身下扭动，自愿向他曾经的敌人—现在的主人露出脖颈。这是信任的终极表现，声波尽情享受着他的成果。他挑逗地轻咬舔舐电线，贪婪地品味着它们。同时，他将一只手伸到了爵士背后，并滑到了他的两腿之间。爵士僵了一秒，又很快放松下来。他再次覆上声波的手，并随之张开大腿。他主动将声波的手指，放进了他臀部和大腿间的甬道里。

声波轻轻揉搓里面的一条传感线，而爵士发出了一声极为色气的呻吟。他关上护目镜，却仍然蹭向声波的触摸，并像每次机体过热时一样，用嘴喘气。声波想专注于他在下面的服务，却发现爵士的嘴变得愈发诱惑。那微启的嘴唇，是如此的完美而热切，他想像探索爵士的其他部分一样肆意探索它。他挪到合适的位置，在爵士的脖子上留下一串轻吻，并将嘴唇点上他的下巴。

他还没够到他的最，爵士就向后昂头避开了他。声波失望地往上挪了一点，并再次尝试。而爵士把头偏到一边，声波只亲到了他的脸颊。不管声波试多少次，爵士总是能躲开他。

“不，” 他大口喘息，声波仍在尝试。“不….不，不，不不不不不！” 

爵士的喊声变得越来越急切，他引擎的轰鸣也随之消失。过了几秒，声波才发现爵士正在往下滑。当他反应过来时，已经太晚了。激情的运动使他们掉到屋顶的边缘，失去了平衡。爵士发狂地抓着声波的胳膊，却无力推回他沉重的身子。他们半滚半滑地摔下了屋檐。

幸好他的反应速度足够快。在他们开始直线坠落前，声波脚底的推进器在空中瞬间开启。他赶忙稳住腿部动作，以防在慌乱中飞到墙上。爵士则死死抱着声波的胸膛，一动不动，正好充当了让他保持平衡的镇重物，而不是压倒他的累赘。

一切发生的太快了，他们都愣在了原地，不知该如何反应。他们浮在半空中，心跳声逐渐恢复正常，声波远远地听到人群的欢呼声。谁也不会知道，他们差点就在地上摔停机。声波能清晰感受到爵士的颤抖。一开始，声波觉得那是出于恐惧。

然而，爵士发出了沉闷的憋笑声。那声音越来越响，最后，爵士放声大笑起来。他完全没被声波的沉默影响，足足笑了一分钟，直到耗光了呼吸系统里的储气。即使在高空中，爵士也显得很自在。他搂住声波的脖子，并用腿环住他的腰，惬意地趴在他的身上。

“啊，多么悲惨的结局。你看，我差点就死在一位霸天虎的怀里，而他连在屋顶保持平衡都不会。”

“错，不在我。”

“是嘛。如果我想待在房顶上，我是绝对不会掉下来的。”爵士微微后仰。他依然在微笑，护目镜后的神情却难以参透。“也许…这是来自宇宙的讯息。今晚我可能越过了不该触及的底线。我们不该那么做。”

“你的发言，主观，不同意。”

“你不这么认为吗？” 爵士叹了口气。“我累了；咱们进屋吧。除非你想学中年节激光，在空中翱翔一整晚。”

声波想要和他争论一番，但是他知道现在这么做毫无意义。他的兴致已经被毁了；他的面具也在刚才的危险状况下，自动戴了回来。再次强行做事只会起反效果。 

所以他默默地同意了。声波小心地飞回他的阳台，和爵士一同降落。爵士一声不吭地把他推到沙发上，放上一张双子收藏的人类电影，并坐在他的旁边一起观看。一分钟后，他把头靠在了声波的肩膀上。他们就这样度过了中年节的剩余时光。


	17. 宿醉 on hangovers

“别走得那么响，” 轰隆隆难受地哼唧。

“但快一点，” 迷乱嘟囔。“我的系统着火了。我成了一条烤的脆脆的大电线。” 

“耐心等待。当前状态，由你们自己的行为导致。”声波停在他的充电床旁边。他的三个磁带像烂泥一般瘫在床上，呻吟呜咽，仿佛濒临死亡。过度摄入高纯能量酒让部分系统短路，冷却剂箱停止运作，并导致系统过热。声波很生气，却并不意外。他把浸满冷水的布轻轻盖在他们的机体上，帮忙降温。

爵士坐在床的另一边。他拿着一管冷却剂，朝轰隆隆俯下身子。“来，轰隆隆，张嘴。”

“走开。你让我头疼。”

“恐怕不行，小蓝孩。你的冷却剂箱快干炸了，急需润湿。我知道你的油箱很难受，但你需要这个。” 爵士温柔地掰开轰隆隆的嘴，把几滴冷却剂滴了进去。轰隆隆抽搐了一下，并拧出个苦瓜脸。

“恶。你以为你是谁，医生吗？”

“不，我只是非常非常地擅长处理这种事。宇宙真理：派对越精彩，宿醉反应越厉害。” 双胞胎的痛苦似乎让爵士很愉快，而他们连睁开光学镜的力气都没有。声波看着他灌满另一个滴管，又喂了迷乱一口。“你们俩以前喝醉过吗？”

“我们喝过高纯。”

“但没喝这么多。”

“没喝这么纯。”

“那些土豪的派对里全是高档货。哇。那味道就像…” 

“阳光，”迷乱痴痴地嘟囔，“在舌尖绽放的阳光。”

“对。就是这样。”

“你全错过了，爵士。”

“对，大损失。”

“我可以接受，” 爵士说。“你呢，小激？你也喝了一样的东西吗？”

激光鸟弱弱地叫了一声表示肯定，光学镜染上一层尴尬的红晕。声波刚接触她的链接就知道了，她不像她的兄弟们那般顽劣，却很容易在派对上兴奋过头。圆锯得抓着她的磁带形态把她带回来。现在圆锯停在床头上，散发着 “我警告过你了”的傲慢气场。

“看来你也需要润湿一下。来，宝贝儿。” 爵士把激光鸟温柔地抱到大腿上，但这轻微的碰撞还是太剧烈了。声波感受到，她的不适瞬间升级为恐慌。

“爵士，当心。激光鸟—”

太迟了。她输给了她翻滚的油箱，把里面五颜六色的混合物，都吐在了爵士的胸口上。

“哦，又来了！” 爵士厌恶地呜咽一声。“这家人就这么爱糊我一身脏东西吗？”

声波叹了口气。圆锯窃笑起来。双胞胎朝这边瞥了眼，含混地咕哝一声，连笑的力气都没有，看来他们真的很难受。激光鸟缩成了一小团，羞愧而痛苦地咔哒着嘴。

“激光鸟，道歉。”

“啊~没事啦，甜心。” 爵士的表情柔和了下来。“我知道你不是故意的。我们去浴室冲个澡吧，你感觉好些的。我还得感激你没往我身上吐死沟鼠呢。” 他揉揉她的脑袋。 

他朝声波做了个鬼脸，便抱着愁眉苦脸的小磁带离开了。声波把冷却剂和滴管拿过来，继续爵士照顾双胞胎的工作。

“所以？” 咳出了大部分冷却剂后，迷乱嘟囔。“你打算什么时候告诉我们？”

“昨晚发生了什么？”

“告诉？” 声波平静地重复。

“别装傻，老大。”

“对。A，你不会装傻。B，我们都感觉到了。”

“我们刚感受到一秒的灼热快感， 你就把链接锁上了，主菜还没上呢。你真自私，声波。” 

“为什么把我们踢出去，嗯？”

“你懂的，我们也想感受一下。”

“所以快点详细剧透。”

“他技术好吗？他让你线路着火了吗？”

“你过载了多少次？”

“0次。”

“什么？” 他们齐声大喊，又立刻痛苦呻吟起来。

“我们回到家后，你们一起在沙发上充电。”

“爵士还把头枕在你的大腿上。”

“而你指望我们相信你什么都没干？”

“否。预测，你们会为了详细过程不停骚扰我。第二个预测，我不会回答。不会告知细节。”

“所以你确实**做了**一些事。”

“真不知道你为什么不让我们加入。我们都是团队的一份子，不是吗？”

“你一直独占着他。”

声波继续给双子喂着冷却剂，在两人之间来回走动。“提醒，刚开始磁带们不想要爵士。”

“呃对，但现在不一样了，” 轰隆隆别扭地嘟囔，“我们喜欢他。”

“激光鸟都爱上他了，” 迷乱补充。“你知道的。”

“你们的感觉，已知。” 声波保证。“没有忘记。可现在，爵士是我的。驯服他的进程，未知。” 没过多久—在屋顶愉快呻吟的爵士，便藏在了护目镜的后面，后悔起他的行为。哪个才是真正的他？爵士自己知道吗？

“此时急于求成，危险。必须耐心。”

双子不满地嘟囔着，但还是同意了。他们蜷成痛苦的小球，没有了抗议的精力。声波很欣慰。他能够应付磁带们的问题，自己却不知道问题的答案，这令他莫名恼火。声波不习惯找不出答案。

圆锯感受到他的沮丧，询问地鸣叫起来。

“关心，没必要，” 声波向他保证。“一定会成功。”

“不关心他，” 圆锯冷漠地说。“我关心：主人会受伤多少次？”

他把头埋到翅膀里，合上光学镜打盹，再没说一句话。

* * *

那天傍晚，声波收到了ravage的报告。他不知道该感觉失望还是欣慰。他的大部分磁带都在另一个房间里呜咽呻吟，而声波把ravage的监控数据上传到他的工作台里，筛查暴乱的讯息。不论与震荡波是否有关，他都一无所获。昨晚，人们似乎只在乎免费的高纯能量酒。

ravage变回机械形态。他感受到他的沮丧，询问地叫了一声。他自然以为声波会失望。

“结果，不失望，” 声波更正—或者试图更正。他把数据板拿在手里，并坐在了沙发上，继续翻阅被记录的言语。都是些不时被对威震天的欢呼打断，没有营养的简单对话。“我的期望，不明确。认为对震荡波的负面反应，可能出现。”

ravage跳上沙发，并蜷在他的身边，把脑袋搁在声波的腿上。他明智地指出震荡波相关的怨言只会和他的问题联系在一起，声波觉得没错。他还是感到莫名失望，只能把这归结于爵士对他产生的不好影响。ravage嗤之以鼻，并把脑袋拱向声波，要求他的更多注意。声波愉快地满足了他的愿望，开始轻挠他的接收器后部。

ravage很少要求宠爱和接触；和一般磁带不同，他要求私人空间。毕竟在遇到声波之前，ravage是独自生活最久的一个磁带。他有着自己的时间表，独自行动的时间与距离都比其他磁带长得多。他回家后，也很少渴求声波的关注。他总是静静地蜷在角落里，在远处欣赏他的主人。当他向声波撒娇的时候，他的同伴们都会明智地躲开，让他和声波独处。这是一条不成文的铁则。

磁带们都知道；但是爵士不知道。他走进房间，并悠闲地晃到沙发旁边。“那里吵得跟医疗室似的。我快被呻吟声弄疯了。我要休息一会。你在读啥呢？” 

他从沙发背后蹦过来，直接坐到了声波的大腿上。声波还没来及警告，ravage就冲上去给 了爵士的前臂一爪子。

“嗷！” 爵士嗖地退到沙发最远一角，防范地把胳膊举到胸口，明显被吓到了。声波朝ravage发去一阵愤怒的信号，后者不知悔改地怒吼起来。

“打搅”他低吼。 

《 不可接受，》 声波厉声道。《爵士不知道。攻击，无端。》更让他恼火的是，爵士似乎刚想亲近他。可是现在—他缩到了沙发最远端，紧盯着ravage的每一个动作，仿佛处在生死边缘。真是令人沮丧；在他的训练下，爵士应该不这么害怕了才对。

”ravage，道歉。” ravage坚定地拒绝了他。

“啊，没必要，声波，” 爵士说。“我懂了；我离得太近了。看来ravage不喜欢和别人分享他的东西。”

ravage朝爵士呲牙低吼。爵士也朝他呲了回去，模仿得惟妙惟肖。

”停下，” 声波命令。“你们，都停下。敌对，没必要且令人烦躁。ravage，道歉。”

ravage轻蔑地昂起头，从沙发窜了出去。“我也不会接受的，” 在ravage走进工作室，关上门之前，爵士朝他大喊。然后，他瞪了声波一眼。

”是时候二选一了，爱人。这个地方容不下我们两个。你是要我，还是要那只猫！”

声波叹了一口气。“爵士，说胡话。展示伤口。”

“我没事，” 爵士抱住自己。“我不是故意嚷嚷的，我只是有些吃惊。我已经…很久不用担心突然受伤了。” 

声波凑到爵士的身边，并温柔地抚上他的脸。声波揉揉爵士的脸蛋，并挠了一下他的肩部关节，哄着爵士放下胳膊，让他仔细检查。他没受什么致命伤，但也不是**没事**：ravage在他的装甲上抓出了四道裂痕，深到流出能量液。主要线路没有破裂，不然沙发早被浸湿了。可爵士仍然需要包扎。

“伸直胳膊，” 他走去找医药箱。他的磁带们总是在打架，他已经习惯处理小伤口了。爵士不是第一个刻上ravage爪印的成员。他最年长的磁带总是会嫉妒新来的成员。声波撕开一片磁力贴，并把它覆在爵士的胳膊上。

“痛感，剧烈？”

“别担心。” 爵士耸了耸半边肩膀，并好奇地盯着声波。“ravage很久没有警觉到要拿爪子挠我了。出什么事了吗？”

“否。ravage，喜欢和主人独处。不欢迎打搅。”

“我想也是。也许我们应该安排一下时间表。在这间屋子里，ravage是我没有攻略的唯一成员，而我不想因为靠近你而被撕成小片片。”

“只需要耐心。ravage固执。但最终会喜欢上新财产。”在声波的记忆中，ravage用了一年才接受了磁带双子。机械鸟双子要更快一些，也许是因为他们更安静。他也会喜欢上爵士。也许要用两年时间？”

“我真是等不及了，” 爵士干巴巴地说。“所以刚才的腻乎是什么意思？他给你带来坏消息了吗？”

“否。” 声波把磁力贴牢牢封在爵士的装甲上，便坐了回去。“并非坏消息。中年节的监视结果，可喜。没有抗议，没有对震荡波的怨言。爵士的预测，不准确。”

他把数据板递给爵士，后者迅速把它扔到了肩膀后面。“声波啊声波。你一点也不了解派对吗？不用回答。我告诉过你的儿子们，派对越好玩，宿醉反应越厉害。只有派对结束后，你才能验证这条真理。现在才是聆听怨言的时候。哦对了，我能说看到你在监控方面采取我的建议，真是令我感激涕零吗？”

爵士露出鲨鱼似的坏笑。他猛地凑过来，调皮地挠挠他的下巴，搞得声波浑身僵硬。

“你的发言，符合逻辑。来源，无关。”

“很高兴成为团队的一份子，虽然ravage并不这么认为。我是不是该走了？他想把他的特等席要回来吗？”

声波仍能感觉到ravage在另一个房间里闹脾气。尽管其他磁带都爱上了爵士，ravage还是不想容忍他，更别提喜欢他了。他总是最固执的那个。

“否。和我待在这里。ravage要学会分享。” 

* * *

“所以，从来没有过？”

声波坐在办公室里的唯一一把椅子上。爵士只能站在旁边，却一点也不介意。再次被声波从控制台上赶下来后—他就舒服地坐到了地上，把声波的腿当成靠背。他歪着脑袋望向声波，护目镜中跃动着笑意。

“从来没有，” 声波有些分神地重复。他正在忙着精简最后一点报告，没剩多少时间了。

“一次都没有？”

“如我所言。”

“在你的整个人生里，你从来没有—”

“爵士。”

“抱歉，我实在是太震惊了，还没反应过来。你之前跟我说过，但我没觉得你是认真的。你从来没有说过谎？”

“是。” 声波最后检查了一遍他的报告，查找不妥之处。“没必要，从未尝试。”

“可你是个霸天虎。这个名字都有那个意思。” 

_（（霸天虎的英文_ _decepticon _ _，可译为欺诈之人））_

“霸天虎，其他事务。给敌人传送错误情报，例行工作。为了战争欺骗，必要。为了个人原因说谎，否。声波，不是红蜘蛛。”

爵士噗嗤一声笑了出来。“所以你从未直视着某人的脸，对他说出一句谎话。” 他笑得肩膀发颤。

“从不。” 总算完成了。声波把最终报告下载到一个数据板上，并设了一条简单的密码。

“你知道我有何看法吗？”

“否，” 声波疲惫地说。“你的想法，未知。”

爵士把下巴靠在声波的膝盖上。他的护目镜闪着狡猾的光亮。“我觉得，只会说实话的人没有任何想象力。多么无聊的生活啊；我很同情你。我们可以走了吗？”

“是。” 声波轻轻推开爵士，并站了起来。“提醒，期望表现良好。”

“我一直很乖，亲爱的。这可是千真万确，假一罚十的真话。” 

* * *

追踪者们通常不会报告太久，这是一件好事。作为一个喜欢安静的非追踪者，声波很不喜欢和一堆相互推搡，暴躁傲慢的飞机同处一室。他们在城里待得太久了。预定的巡视星球计划被中年节庆典搁置，所以他们现在烦躁不堪，巴不得快点起飞。这让声波有些紧张，但爵士有好好遵守诺言。他扮演着听话的奴隶，和飞火车轴一起走到房间里，为霸天虎们倒上嘶嘶冒泡的特质冷却剂。这是搅拌大师最新调制的能量鸡尾酒，声波还没有喝，而轰隆隆已经迫不及待地一口干了。当爵士过来给他倒酒时，他侧过头，把嘴唇贴在声波的接收器旁边。

“是我看错了，” 他小声嘟囔。“ 还是红蜘蛛比平时阴险了10%？” 

红蜘蛛正在和威震天谈话，没有留意别人。“爵士，乖。认真工作（倒酒），别乱想。”

“好吧，我可警告过你了。”

爵士朝声波敏感的接收器吹了口气，就转身离开了。他刚走没两步，红蜘蛛便把目光转向了声波。他的光学镜里闪过一丝诡异的光亮，可下一秒，他就把注意力转回了威震天。声波微微绷紧身子。他提醒自己，这只是一次偶然的对视。此外，过不了多久，红蜘蛛和他长翅膀的部下们就要离开了，让世界重回安宁。他只需要忍到会议结束。

“安静，” 红蜘蛛大吼，周围的喧闹声顿时消失。“让我们继续说正事。众所周知，我们的日常旅行被耽搁了—” 他瞪了威震天一眼。“—所以我们必须充分利用时间。派对和享乐时间结束了；我希望你们集中注意力，把工作做好。废物和懒鬼都会被我揪出来。我们将在2.15小时内起飞，五支部队均需参加。路线待定。声波？” 

轰隆隆打开全息影像装置，一副巨大而详细的塞伯坦立体图像浮现了出来。声波报告时，星球表面出现了许多闪光的红点。红蜘蛛喜欢吓唬他的队伍，但环游星球的目的其实很简单。威震天禁止塞伯坦人在铁堡以外的地方居住。声波曾说服威震天，在星球其他部分搜寻可利用的金属与工具，是复建城市的必要步骤。很多贫穷的公民都想做这个工作。最终威震天妥协了。然而—只有由震荡波任命，持有搜查证的扫荡小队才能担任此职。追踪者们的工作便是环视星球，检查他们的证件；那些没有证件的人，将会因非法越境而被逮捕。声波的工作是检测出所有信号，给追踪者们提供狩猎目标。爵士嘟囔震荡波又找到了敛财的新方法，向申请搜查证的人收取大笔费用之类的话，但声波无视了他。威震天下达命令，而声波服从命令。 

“在以下区域探测到信号。” 声波标记出一组红点。“发现多个相同信号。可能由同一小队发出。

“很好。” 红蜘蛛用一只激光笔划分区域。“造雨师小队，负责确认这些，这些，还有这些信号点。好好搜查云雾山城的遗址，再回到星球的背风面。雷电小队，你们走这条路。”

尽管这不在他的职责之内，声波还是负责地画出了红蜘蛛制定的飞行路线，确保不会遗漏信号点。塞伯坦比地球小，却依旧幅员辽阔。每条路线都要飞上好几个小时，这比他们逮捕罪犯的时间要长得多。

“停，” 威震天打断快要说完的红蜘蛛。“我不喜欢你的计划。你的队伍太过分散，出发的间隔时间过长。任何轮胎正常的违法扫荡者，只要在区域间移动，都可以躲过侦查。

红蜘蛛差点把激光笔捏成两半。“空军部队归我管，威震天陛下；您不用教我怎么指挥我的部队。”

“别忘了，你的部队就是我的部队。你的部署有漏洞，红蜘蛛。给我补上。”

“这是我能想到的最好方法。” 红蜘蛛怒吼。“你根本不了解飞机引擎和大气状况，而且我们的数量本就不足以覆盖整颗星球。你想让我把天空填满吗？”

“我想让你认真对待任务，而不是把它当作一次飞行玩乐。震荡波认为许多罪犯都逃离了追捕。”

“那就让震荡波去抓那些没有他的蠢通行证的罪犯，” 红蜘蛛反驳。“你本来就是在浪费追踪者们的时间。”

“如果你想让他们去做其他，更低劣的活，震荡波和我可以给你们安排别的工作。”

这直言不讳的威胁，让红蜘蛛的引擎咆哮起来。“我想您能做的更好一点，不是吗，伟大的威震天？”

“那是当然。” 红蜘蛛翅膀哆嗦的样子，让威震天笑了起来。“扩充路线，红蜘蛛。让你的飞机们来回飞，而不是直线飞行。这不是很简单吗？”

“那会让任务的时间增加好几倍，完全是在浪费能源！”

“我控制着这颗星球的能源，红蜘蛛，浪费与否由我决定。调整地图；看看我们究竟能覆盖多少区域。”

红蜘蛛依旧气的冒烟，却还是照做了。他飞快地按下按钮，清除当前的飞行路线，并开始重新规划；蜿蜒的曲线开始在星球表面蔓延。

《 你真幸运，声波。你根本不知道当威震天的宠儿有多轻松。》

声波惊讶地瞥了一眼红蜘蛛。后者靠在椅子上，专注地盯着新生成的路线，看都没看声波。《 我真想知道，他为何从来不挑你的刺呢？》

声波觉得，那是因为他提供了几百万年的优秀服务，且从来没有反抗或试图谋杀他的领袖，但是他什么也没说。他早就知道，不要跳进红蜘蛛的陷阱。

《 如果威震天当众贬低你，你的小宠物还会跳出来保护你吗？只要我往你那边看，他就一副恶狠狠的样子。作为一个汽车人，他的行为可奇怪，不是吗？》

《 建议，专心完成手头工作，》 声波在通讯频道里回复。《 汽车人，与你无关。》

《 哦他可与我有关，》 红蜘蛛把饮料举到嘴边，喝干了最后一点。《 谁说我不关心他？我早就计划好了。》

他与声波目光相接了一秒，便放下杯子看回地图。他懒懒地打了个响指，要奴隶给他倒酒。“您看，威震天陛下。我重新规划了路线。您觉得可以了吗？”

“好多了，红蜘蛛。我就知道你能做到。” 威震天轻蔑地笑笑。“你老是大惊小怪。不过我真的想要什么的时候，你总是能让我满意。” 红蜘蛛的眼中燃起怒火。

声波觉得红蜘蛛就要原地爆炸，冲向威震天了。他的引擎仍在愤怒地鸣响，却忍住了怒气。当爵士给他倒酒时，他慢慢松开了攥紧的手指。也许他没有克制自己，而是在等一个更好欺负的出气筒。爵士刚想退回去，红蜘蛛就狠狠捏住他胳膊上的磁力贴。爵士哆嗦了一下，却没有出声。

“我—的—杯—子—空—了—奴隶，” 红蜘蛛咬着牙说。他厌恶地扭了下手腕，把冷却剂全部泼在爵士的脸上。“给我拿酒来。”

爵士惊讶地呼了口气。轰隆隆愤怒地大叫起来。“嘿，他不能—”

《 轰隆隆，安静。》

声波紧张地盯着爵士，后者无视周围的窃笑，用手把护目镜抹干净。对他而言，这肯定难以忍受。然而，他只是退后几步，并鞠了一躬。

“好的先生。我这就去拿。”

“这还差不多。”

爵士立刻冲出了房间，其他两个奴隶小跑着跟了上去。声波放松了一点。他本以为红蜘蛛只是在闹脾气，但后者朝他露出了坏笑。

《 很好，总算赶走他了。现在，让我们看看没了你的滑稽保镖，你能怎么办吧。》

声波有种不详的预感。一股不合逻辑的冲动涌了上来—他得做些什么，可他不知道该做些什么。红蜘蛛也没有给他机会。

“没错，威震天陛下，全星球范围的扫查很不容易。追踪者更适合短距离的快速飞行。如果有能一位适合这类任务的仆人，那就帮我大忙了。”

威震天瞪了红蜘蛛一眼。“你还没放弃，红蜘蛛？你知道我是不会同意的。我永远也不会同意。我对奴隶的安排很合理，他们必须待在应有的位置上。我还要说多少次—” 他示意性地举起拳头，“—才能把这个事实塞进你短路的脑袋？”

“谁知道呢？我觉得…” 他又瞄了一眼声波。“还要说无数次。告诉我，威震天陛下，既然声波可以偷走我兄弟的奴隶，我要天火又有什么问题呢？”

“什么？” 轰隆隆愤怒地惊叫。他跳到控制台上，攥紧拳头。声波立刻发出警告。

《 轰隆隆，安静。》

《 可是—》

《 马上。》声波冷冷地盯着红蜘蛛。“汽车人，不是偷的。公平赢得。”

“我相信你，声波，” 红蜘蛛的语气充满鄙夷。“不过威震天陛下，您对奴隶的安排不是一直**很合理**吗？您的每次分配不都经过了精心考量吗？当声波偷—我是说，从闹翻天那里赢走爵士的时候，他不是打乱了您的计划吗？”

围观的追踪者们骚动起来，声波突然有种被包围的感觉。闹翻天正充满希望地望着这边，惊天雷则鼓励地揉着他的翅膀。红蜘蛛的光学镜闪烁着胜利的光芒。让声波恐惧的是，威震天若有所思地望向了他。 

“天火被安排在地球，由于巨大体型，” 他迅速指出。“爵士被安排给闹翻天，其他原因。只是闹翻天抓住他的奖励。”

“你觉得威震天陛下没有合理安排奴隶。”

“否，只是爵士的安排—”

“我能理解你的沮丧，声波。” 红蜘蛛夸张地张开双臂，朝他凑了过来。“和我们一样，你在战争中呕心沥血。也因此得到了奖赏。甚至得到了四位汽车人。可不知为何—我想肯定是意外—你杀光了他们。作为唯一没有奴隶的军官，你肯定很没面子，但你不能为此抢走我的兄弟的所有物。”

轰隆隆开始愤怒地哆嗦，只好把拳头塞到嘴里，防止自己对红蜘蛛大嚷。声波的火种，在红蜘蛛的话语中支离破碎。他试图无视悲痛，集中注意力。如果爵士在身边就好了，可是他不在这里；声波只能孤军奋战。他强行封住翻滚的情感副程序。

“汽车人，没有被偷走，” 他重复。“成为我的财产，意外。参与游戏，一时兴起。”

“你从来没有出来过，也不会玩牌！你以为我会相信你只是碰巧走进那家夜店，并碰巧加入了我的追踪者们的游戏吗？”

“是。” 红蜘蛛的说法让整个事件听起来十分不可信，可是他没有说谎。声波不用说谎。“那个夜晚，未曾料到。结果，惊讶….所有人皆是。”

“废话，” 红蜘蛛呵斥。“威震天陛下，我要求您立即将爵士还给我的兄弟。闹翻天是我最得力的士兵之一，他在战争中冲锋陷阵，理应获得奖赏。声波粗心到杀死了他的四个奴隶，他不值得拥有第五个。”

痛苦席卷过声波的神志。他攥紧控制台，下意识地流露出怒气。“红蜘蛛的要求，不合理。只是出于得不到天火的挫败。” 

威震天躺回椅子上，仍然面带可怕的沉思神情。“这显而易见，不是吗？但他说的不错。你肯定没有故意偷走闹翻天的奴隶，不过那晚发生的事，确实没有经过我的允许。战争结束后，我跟红蜘蛛说了几千次，我会合理安排汽车人的位置。擅自处置他们是个不好的先例。我不想让红蜘蛛认为，他能通过赌牌游戏赢回他的宝贝汽车人。”

他朝红蜘蛛挑衅地笑笑，红蜘蛛眯起了光学镜。声波这才意识到他犯了个大错；威震天不在乎红蜘蛛的抱怨，他在乎的是让红蜘蛛远离天火。声波即将成为他们无止境争吵中的牺牲品。声波更加害怕了，他几乎想朝威震天大喊，“爵士是我的！”

“威震天的最终定论，” 他平静地说，“汽车人奴隶，宝贵的资源。同意？”

“当然。”

“奴隶的死亡，不想要。”

“虽然我不想承认，但是没错。”

“闹翻天拥有爵士，很可能导致汽车人死亡。习惯性忘记给奴隶补充能量，在所有权转移前，已出现长期挨饿的症状。挖地虎吊钩可以证明；爵士的死亡，必然结果。”

红蜘蛛飞快地瞪了闹翻天一眼，后者紧张地咽了口气。威震天挑起一根眉毛。“是吗？”

“是，” 声波屏住呼吸，谨慎地回答。“如果需要，可以拿到吊钩的诊断。”

威震天咕哝了一声，并摆摆手。“没那个必要，我相信你。我们说的可是闹翻天。”

闹翻天想摆出一副生气的样子，但在两位兄弟的怒视下，他惭愧地低下了头。红蜘蛛知道他就要输了，便作出最后一搏。

“可—声波已经杀死过奴隶了！”

“那四只小臭虫？谁管他们？他们无法成为能量工厂的劳工，也无法成为床伴。如果不是声波要他们，我早就射穿他们的脑袋了。”

声波希望别人没有察觉到轰隆隆的颤抖。他坚定地无视叫嚣的宿主程序。“总之，” 威震天说，“爵士在你的照顾下没有濒临死亡，在闹翻天那里则很有可能。他就待在你这里。至于红蜘蛛，我建议你好好检查一下追踪者们的奴隶，别再出现同样的问题。这些奴隶是帝国给军人的赏赐，如果他们被饿的半死不活，我可不会高兴。那不是你们表达感激的方法。”

威震天站了起来，声波知道他正在欣赏红蜘蛛的呆愣表情。“会议就到这里，全体解散。飞行愉快，士兵们。” 

除了红蜘蛛，所有人都深鞠一躬。威震天大步走出房间，脚步声消失在了会议室的喧闹中。声波缓缓松下一口气。红蜘蛛的翅膀尖在愤怒地哆嗦，声波看到他攥紧了拳头。

“追踪者，出去！都出去。准备起飞，把你们懒惰的发动机带到起飞点去。晚一秒钟，我就要你们不得好死。闹翻天，别走。”

闹翻天正打算偷偷溜走，红蜘蛛的低吼让他僵在了原地。

《 别得意太早，小宠臣。这件事还不算完，我不会轻易放弃。》 红蜘蛛怒视声波。

《 更多尝试，不建议 》 声波忍不住说。《 爵士，我的。走开。》

红蜘蛛傲慢地哼了一声，便转身离去，开始教训可怜的闹翻天。声波没有留下来看红蜘蛛的怒骂殴打，而是走向了旁边的门。轰隆隆早就离开了。这条通向私人能量储藏室的走廊里没有人。可声波刚走到一半，飞火便从储藏室冲了出来。他差点撞上声波，却没有注意到他。

“阿火，等等！” 车轴追着他跑了过去，光学镜里满是懊丧。他跑过声波时，愤恨地瞪了他一眼。声波迈了十步，走进堆满能量酒和冷却剂的小储藏室。爵士闭着护目镜，靠在最远的一堵墙上。但是他知道声波走进了房间。

“会议结束了，宝贝？你玩的开心吗？我错过了什么有趣的事？”

“简要报告，已结束。过来。”

“你得先把这玩意弄走。” 爵士的护目镜亮了起来。“能告诉我，这只轰隆隆为什么抱着我的腿吗？” 他指指下面。

没错，轰隆隆紧紧抱着爵士的左腿，仿佛那是他的救命稻草。声波轻叹一声，打开胸舱。

“轰隆隆，回来。”

轰隆隆把头摇得像个拨浪鼓，并抱的更紧。“轰隆隆，马上回来。违抗命令，不建议。”

声波不生轰隆隆的气，可他被红蜘蛛激起的混乱情绪尚未平复。他还没顾得上处理他的恼怒。声波只想远远地离开这里，和爵士一起回家—现在就回家。

轰隆隆感受到了他的不耐烦，便不情愿地放开爵士的腿，叠进声波的胸舱。

“这～就舒服多了。” 爵士活动脚踝。“我肯定过一会能量就会流回—哦。” 

声波抓住爵士，把他搂入怀中，爵士连胳膊都动不了。他的电流脉冲和心跳瞬间加速，但爵士已经不再害怕这样的拥抱了。他没有挣扎，而是安静地等待着。声波贪婪地汲取他的温暖。他不该在公众场合这么做，不该再在这里多停留一秒钟，可是他控制不住自己。和轰隆隆一样，他必须确认爵士是他的。

“没事了，主人，” 爵士在他的胸前轻语。“都结束了。我们回家吧。”


	18. 悔意 on regret

**“combien de temps,”** 爵士嘟囔，**“est-ce que ça va encore durer?” **（这种状态，会持续多久？）

声波再次望向躺在地板上的爵士。他被四个焦虑的小磁带埋在了底下，而小家伙们都不想挪地方。激光鸟和圆锯在互相梳理羽毛，轰隆隆和迷乱在玩电子游戏，疯狂地砸着手柄上的按钮。这是他们沮丧时的典型表现。通常他们会跑到声波身上，但是今天不一样。爵士还没走到沙发边，就被齐心协力的小磁带们压倒了。 

“耐心。当前姿势，提供安慰。”

**“光给这四只安慰了。”** 但是他没有坐起来，或是把他们抖下去。**“孩子们真的吓坏了，对吗？”**

“是，” 声波谨慎回答。他的磁带们并不在意说外语的爵士，依然专心干着自己的事。 

**“我想知道为什么，” **爵士嘟囔。**“他们不怕红蜘蛛。我见过他们站在他的脚上，毫无惧色地嘲讽他。也见过他们直冲向比他们大6倍的敌人。主人，他们今天怎么怕成这样？”**

声波沉默不语，而爵士也没想让他回答。**“是因为你害怕了吗？” **

“威胁已解除，” 声波快速回应。“爵士，还是我的。爵士安全。”

爵士笑得抖起了肩膀，盯着游戏屏幕的双子踹了他一脚。**“你…说这话一点也不害臊吗？”**

“爵士，不同意？”

**“哦，没有。很抱歉我没有早点说：谢谢您把我从可怕的霸天虎手下解救出来，主人。我该怎么报答您呢？” **

声波瞪了爵士一眼，后者仍被磁带们压得动弹不得。他没法转头回望声波，不过他肯定能看到他。**“也许，您愿意让我用身体补偿？我正在被当成沙发使用，但是过会儿我肯定能好好服务您。”** 他露出戏谑的笑脸。

“你的意思，不明白，” 声波恼火地说。

**“我想也是。” **

爵士的笑容消失了。他被磁带们压得泄了气。**“你应该看看他们的脸，声波。车轴和飞火告诉了我红蜘蛛的阴谋。他们是那么的高兴，以为我能回到他们的身边。你知道吗，他们只是孩子。比你的孩子们还要年轻得多—人类会叫他们宝宝。除了战争和这个，他们什么都不知道。” **

他轻叹一声。**“他们只想让我回来，像以前那样保护他们。当我跟他们说我可能回不去，你不会允许的时候，你真该看看他们的表情。轰隆隆刚冲进来抱住我，我就明白了。你根本不知道你让他们心碎了。你也不在乎。” **

他的声音轻柔，语调冷静。小磁带们都没被惊扰到，连看都没看他。声波锁住情感线路，以免磁带们感受到他的痛苦。

“在这里，你的健康和幸福，优越。爵士，没有挨饿。没有挨打。没有…被强迫。”

**“没错。我的朋友每天都过着这样的日子，我却在你的娃娃屋里快乐玩耍。这是否让我成为了叛徒呢？最近，我很容易忘记我是谁，和你是谁。哦声波。你就不能打我一次吗？帮我记起我是什么。” **

“否，”声波僵硬地说。“请求驳回。”

**“真希望你选的是他们中的一个，而不是我。” **

声波瞬间站了起来；激光鸟侧过头来，疑惑地望着他。他赶忙压下情绪，冷漠开口。“决定，与你无关。爵士必须是我的。”

**“你还没问我的看法呢。” **

“你的回答，没兴趣。”

**“你不是从不说谎的嘛。” **

声波大步迈向他的工作室，远离爵士。他无视了磁带们一闪而逝的紧张感。

“叫他们下去，声波，**S'il vous plaît**（求你了）**我动不了。**”

“磁带们，在爵士身上待多久都可以。” 声波摔上了门。 

* * *

_声波在大约_ _6公里外的地方，看着那奔跑的黑色小生物。速度很惊人，透过远程视野，他能清楚看到那生物的强健四肢。他的动作敏捷轻巧，却有着可观的力量。值得加入他的收藏，尤其是现在。新的双胞胎….比他想象中活泼许多。他们的不服管教令人担忧，不过在一两年内肯定能学会听话。可在那之前，ravage会一直过着痛苦的生活。 _

_声波看着那小磁带跃高高跳起，抓住一张旋转的金属唱片。他的形态和_ _ravage很像，应该和他差不多大，也有着同样安静的发声器。他可以成为ravage的伙伴，陪他奔驰狩猎，最好还能让他高兴起来。声波没想这么快地收下新磁带。但是他想得越多，这主意就越吸引他。 _

_然而，他可能来得太晚了。那磁带转了一大圈，再次跑回他的出发点，骄傲地把唱片叼在嘴里，仿佛那是一枚奖章。那个扔唱片的人笑了起来，他爽朗的笑声一直传到了这边。 _

_红，金，白的喷漆，名字录音机。声波见过他。和他一样，他是一位稀有的宿主机，而且刚被造出来没多久。他还没到能收集共生磁带的年龄。声波看着他绕着小磁带跑，逗弄那个生物追赶他。他猛扑上那红色的轮子，兴奋地摇着尾巴。 _

《 别看了，电子音。》

_声波几乎被吓了一跳。他没想到，自己隔着这么远的距离都能被看到。他也没注意到他的通讯频道被黑了。也许录音机比他想象中更加能干。 _

《 钢钳是我的，》 _录音机仍在与这个生物玩摔跤。_《 去别的地方捕猎吧。》

《 共生链接已产生？》_声波冷漠地问，仿佛他毫无兴趣。 _

《 还没有。但马上就会有了，你不用担心。我和小钳情比金坚。我们在玩圆盘高尔夫呢。》

_鬼知道他在说什么。声波不自觉地扬起下巴。_《 声波，优越。》

《 随你怎么说，音痴，但小钳是我的了。比起服侍一个与霸天虎为伍的恶人，他还有更重要的事情做。》 

_没礼貌的小鬼。声波真想用大炮把他轰到墙上，再偷走那个英俊的磁带，只为了令他难堪。可是钢钳用脑袋蹭着录音机的手，并腻在他的装甲上撒娇。他已经对录音机产生了强烈的忠诚心，肯定会反抗声波。声波可以瓦解抵抗，可他现在没有那个时间，他还要完成新客户给他的工作。他失败了，他不愉快地承认，但仅此一次。 _

《 声波告辞，》 _他傲慢地宣言。_《 未来对峙，不建议。》

《 我没想去铁堡度假。再见，或者说，永远别见。》_钢钳从录音机的身上跳起来，期待地蹦跶，而录音机再次扔出那旋转的唱片。唱片子弹似的飞了出去，钢钳紧跟其后。他和__ravage一样矫健优雅，声波小小地惆怅了一会。如果他有时间…._

**“他不是你的。他永远也不会是你的。你一定会输。” **

声波醒了过来。他有些迷茫，已经过去了一个多小时，他是什么时候进入充电的。他的控制台一片漆黑。电量耗尽？不，宵禁时间已过，电路网自动关闭了。新数据在传感器中翻滚，磁带们的位置与状态接连涌入他的cpu。ravage和机械鸟双子在巡夜；轰隆隆和迷乱在另一个房间里。这说明捧着他的下巴，用布擦拭他的护目镜的人不是他们。 

“嘿，” 爵士柔声说。“你终于醒了？”

“爵士，不许进这个房间。”

“那你干嘛设那么简单的密码？好了，我们回床上睡。如果你体型小一点，二十分钟前我就把你带过去了。”爵士把声波的胳膊搭在肩膀上，搀着他站了起来。

“爵士，错过喂食时间。”

“哦，闭嘴吧。” 爵士把他拖出办公室，穿过客厅，走向他的卧室。双子们在沙发上安静地睡着，没有像往常一样叠在一起。“过了好久，他们才从我的身上掉下来。” 爵士抱怨。“只有进入充电才能让他们放手。被我放到沙发上的时候，他们都睡死了。臭小子们也不容易啊。” 

声波被扶到了充电床上。然后，爵士让声波喂了他。他们再次陷入沉默。在昏暗的房间里，爵士的轮廓几乎无法辨认，但他闪着微光的护目镜，似乎写满了烦恼。

“我说服了轰隆隆，让他说出我离开后发生的事。就是红蜘蛛怎么朝你开黑枪，普神啊，他可真是黑。你简直没救了，声波。每次他用磁带的事刺激你，你都会碎成碎片，你不能继续这样了。他并不蠢。总有一天，他会发现这件事不只是你的耻辱。” 

“这个话题，不欢迎。”

“跟红蜘蛛说去吧。你不能一直回避它，声波，这对你和你的孩子们都没有好处。今晚他们紧抓着我是有原因的，他们吓坏了。没错，他们害怕失去我，但也害怕你。”

“发言，不正确。从未对磁带们实施暴力。”

“我知道你从来不打他们。可是这里呢？” 爵士半跪在地上，捧住声波的脸。“在你的脑袋里，你都对自己做了什么？你责备憎恨你自己，甚至无法忍受说起这件事。每次听到它，你都会心碎。你以为他们感觉不到吗？他们不想你再缩回从前的黑洞了。”

声波感觉莫名的混乱，仿佛感知器无法同步运作。他接收的图像与声音都混成一片；爵士的话语似乎十分遥远，他的手却很温暖，护目镜的蓝色光亮近在咫尺。更近了。声波才反应过来，爵士把他们的额头贴在了一起。

“这不是你的错，声波。我会为其他很多事责怪你，我绝对会的。但是你为那些小家伙们做的事—不是你的错。”

“否。我的责任。磁带们的生存取决于我。”

“每次你这么说，你都在杀死自己，也在把他们拖下水。别这样。你已经尽力了。录音机也不可能比你做得更好。”

录音机。这个名字引起一阵不适，加剧了他的混乱感。那不是一个正常的充电周期，他的记忆模块似乎出了故障。他的记忆文件自动回放，仿若爵士所描述的现象。可是那个文件出错了，录音机没有说过最后一句警告…对吗？

**他不是你的。他永远也不会是你的。你一定会输。 **

一股不合逻辑的恐惧涌了上来。声波覆上爵士的手，将它牢牢按在原地，仿佛不这么做，爵士就会消失在空气里。

“磁带们，比起我更想要痛苦折磨。爵士，比起我更想要痛苦折磨。结论：不愿承认。”

“我没说我想回去。” 爵士握紧他的手。“只是…我还要考虑很多事情。你知道吗，我也很苦恼。这是一次惹人迷茫的奴役。”

爵士的吐息略过他的面甲。声波感觉到一丝羽毛般的触感，似乎是爵士的嘴唇。声波朦胧地意识到，爵士让他慢慢躺到了床上。

“这样是不是舒服多了？继续充电。明天你就会好起来的。”

他想知道他醒来时，爵士是否还会在他的怀里。他知道胸口处爵士的温暖，明早又会消失不见。但是现在，这样就够了。一切还是如此的迷蒙，录音机的声音还在脑海里回荡。他搂紧爵士，关闭了系统。 

* * *

一，二，三。一，二，三。哒，哒，空。哒，哒，空。声波看着爵士半舞半走过货摊。他知道这是一段1/3拍的旋律，却只觉得它很吵。有时，那稳定的节拍会被无法预料的杂音打断—至少声波觉得无法预料。爵士为何能跟着杂音切换舞步？那声音根本不在拍子里。

一，二，三。一，二，三。一—二—三～～四—五。爵士跟着节拍，精准地旋转滑动。

“这首歌，你听过？”

“莫有！这是我第一次听。肯定是地球上的新歌；不过我很喜欢。” 哒，哒，空。哒，哒，空。他是怎么预见杂音的？那声音完全不合拍，且毫无规律可言。他是怎么知道的？

“爵士，想要这张唱片？”

爵士回过头，露出装出的轻松笑脸。“不。下次再说吧。我能在这里，跟着它跳舞就够了。”

屋顶的那个晚上过后，爵士就再也没有放过自己的音乐。声波一直在期待他放，可爵士似乎只想在这里听着音乐跳舞。

“爵士，喜欢放心爱的歌曲？”

“我想你知道答案。”

“爵士，什么时候会再放自己的音乐？” 

“哦，我不知道。” 爵士缓慢地旋转一圈。“等你不再是个扫兴鬼，或明白**扫兴鬼**是什么意思以后再说吧。遥遥无期啊。”

“你的意思，不明白。”

“你还是阴着张脸，声波，我都玩不尽兴了。你就不能振作起来吗？他们—我们都在等着你呢。” 爵士指指飞过货摊的激光鸟和圆锯。“至少试着享受散步吧。我就很享受。因为A，七天过后，臭小子们总算不再抱着我的腿了。B, 今天是唯一能尽情欣赏铁堡，而不用担心撞上聒噪追踪者的好日子。这不值得你赏个笑脸吗？”

他抬起声波的下巴，仿佛能看穿他的面具。“我的外表，一直很冷漠。” 声波躲开爵士的手。“爵士，不是读懂我感情的专家。”

“我是。”

爵士笑着滑了回去。“如果你还想当不高兴，我只能跟你玩游戏了。我们好久没玩了吧？是时候找点刺激了。”

“爵士，不要—”

“不要犹豫？好嘞！” 声波本想扑到爵士身上，抓住他的胳膊，可是爵士的速度更快。

哒，哒，空—他跳到货箱堆上。一，二，三—他腾跃到空中，抓住一根杆子，并荡到狭窄的墙头上—每个动作都像舞蹈般优雅。看到他们最喜欢的杂技演员有兴致表演，围观的平民开始喝彩吹口哨。如他所料，激光鸟兴也奋起来，朝爵士飞了过去。声波叹了口气。

“爵士，总是寻求关注。”

“寻求？不好意思，宝贝，我从来不用寻求关注。它会主动找上我。”他的舞步变得更加复杂。他在那窄得可怕的墙头上舞蹈跳跃，不时来个侧手翻，和各式各样的筋斗—完全不受沉重锁链的影响。声波早就不担心他会摔下来了，因为他肯定不会。

“如果不是寻求注意，说明目的。”

“让你生气或让你高兴，我不确定。谁管呢？关键是我能做，我就做了。这就足够了。”

对声波而言，这句话毫无道理。不过当爵士不合逻辑时，跟他争论是没用的。声波看着他用手撑墙，飞跃到空中，以半蹲的姿势降落到地上。

正好落在威震天的面前。

后来，声波回放这个场景时，还是无法判定他们两个谁更吃惊。威震天愣在原地，而爵士猛地向后一跳，仿佛落在了滚烫的烙铁上。通常来讲，威震天很容易被听到。他体型庞大，有着沉重的装甲和更沉重的脚步声。但是铁堡的市中心太过喧哗，而且他才刚走到墙边。他肯定没想到一名汽车人会从天上掉下来。对两人而言，这都是一次意外的伏击。

“真是精彩的表演，汽车人，” 回过神来后，威震天表扬道。而机敏如常的爵士，优雅地鞠了一躬。 

“如果您了解我，威震天先生，您会知道表演是我最得意的天赋。”

“毫无疑问。”威震天的手指掠过爵士的脸，伸到他的脖子上。他不是在探索，而是在回忆。爵士直视着他，平静地站在原地。

“今天没带宠物来吗，陛下？”

威震天确实是自己来的。他嗤笑。“蓝霹雳还在家里自我修复呢。”

“我说的是震荡波。”

威震天似乎又想笑，又想把爵士锤到墙上。还好，其他人也注意到了他们君主的存在。 

“威震天万岁！” 一位小贩大喊，周围民众迅速反应了过来。“威震天万岁！” 他们齐声大喊。“霸天虎帝国万岁！”

威震天望向欢呼的市民，将爵士冷漠地推到一边。爵士踉跄几步，舒了口气，朝声波露出略带颤抖的微笑。

“我得说，我很高兴看到你出门，声波，” 向群众招完手后，威震天和蔼地说。“除了指挥室，我都没在别的地方见过你。我们费劲赢得这颗星球以后，你是唯一不出来欣赏成果的霸天虎。”

声波鞠躬。“履行职责花费时间，威震天陛下。有机会再出来享受。”

“我很欣慰。” 威震天示意声波跟上他。他们继续在小摊之间散步。爵士藏在了他们的阴影后面。

“来这里的原因，威震天陛下？出现问题？”

“不，我只想在追踪者们回来前欣赏一会城市。我为什么不能走在下等公民之中？我不是议员，声波。千万别忘了。”

“明白，威震天陛下。”

“而且，” 他傲慢地拍拍融合炮，“提醒一下他们谁是领袖也不坏。小小的畏惧能让他们更懂礼数。这也是老议会不知道的一点。我完全赞同你向民众展示奴隶；警告他们反抗的代价是什么。可我还是不明白，他为什么会从墙上跳下来。”

声波不知道如何回答，好在威震天也没想要他回答。“老实说，你那么坚决地留着他，还是挺让我吃惊的。我倒不是不高兴，只是你不觉得他很烦吗？我的奴隶必须听话…除了我不想让他听话的时候。” 想到他的两个奴隶，他露出了残忍的笑容。“以霸天虎的标准而言，擎天柱的小间谍也恶劣至极。他简直烦死人了。离开充电床后，你怎么能受得了他？”

声波用余光瞥见，激光鸟落到爵士的胳膊上，而爵士给她喂了些小摊上的零食。“奴隶，让磁带们高兴。”

“哼。我想也是。看来你在这方面比我强多了。不过注意他的态度。在抽鞭子之前，你可以给他点甜头，不过别让他太舒服。不然他就会高兴了。我不想让汽车人有这种情绪。一点也不想。”

他挥挥手遣散声波，并大度地转回民众们。声波鞠了一躬，在威震天走远时仍然待在原地。不用看摊子的人都跑过身边，热切地跟上威震天。等他走过拐角，消失在视野之中，声波才走向了爵士缩着的阴暗小角落。 

“喔！” 爵士兴奋地说。“我的火种可跳到嗓子眼了啊？我想找点刺激，却没想到事情会变得这么刺激。”

“爵士，对震荡波的评论，无礼且不明智。” 

“你知道他都没否认，也知道他在独自散步。连威总都受不了他的跪舔。所以，你们两个疯娃子都聊了什么？”

“与你无关。”

“好，小气鬼。反正没有你，我和双胞胎玩得更高兴。” 他挠挠激光鸟的鸟喙。“不过我很想知道，你是怎么和威震天解释我的体操的。”

“威震天的意外出现，不该在公众场合表演的有力证明。未来不会再犯。”

“声波，你盲目乐观的样子，实在是太萌了。”

激光鸟的愉悦流过链接。声波朝她发出谴责的信号后，她迅速飞到了空中。“总之，我听到威震天说他希望你多出来走走。真是意外：我和威震天居然有同感。当然，你明白我的意思。” 

声波突然感到十分疲惫，他想立刻回到他平静的小阁楼里。“否。” 他警惕地说。“你的意思？”

“暴风雨就要来了，” 爵士认真地说。“希望你做好准备。”


	19. 叛变 on mutiny

这是战争结束后，声波接到的第一次紧急通信。落雷般的警报声在系统里炸开，瞬间惊醒了声波。他回过神来后，发现自己已经从床上坐了起来，武器就绪，战斗装置嗡嗡作响，准备朝最近的敌人开火。他卧室的景象让他懵了一下，他应该在报应号的舱室里才对啊？

“呜，”爵士咕哝一声，从声波怀里滚出来，蹭到床的另一边。“还没到起床～的时候呢。让我继续睡。”

战争已经结束了。这里是他的家—远离战争的硝烟—爵士还睡在他的旁边？声波还在艰难消化信息时，通讯频道里就响起了震荡波的声音。 

《 声波。立刻来指挥室报道。》

《 紧急通信原因？受到攻击？》

《 您来就是了。》震荡波的语气十分恳切，不像平时那般高高在上。《 不要浪费时间。》 

《 明白。》

震荡波无权命令声波去指挥室，但声波知道他没想故意侮辱他。什么事能让震荡波这么着急？他轻抚爵士的肩膀，冷静地理清现状。他几乎可以确定，爵士刚才就蜷在他的怀里。

“爵士。” 

“嗯？”

“（我）必须出席指挥中心。留在这里，继续充电。”

“嗯。”

爵士的系统仍在缓慢地深度运作。他还没有开机，不然他肯定会吵着跟他一起去。声波欣慰地站起来，离开了房间。除了睡在的沙发上的磁带双子，其他成员都出去了。他把躺在上面的迷乱捞起来，继续走向他的阳台。

“哈？”显然，只有他收到了警报。迷乱依偎到声波的肩膀上，依旧迷迷糊糊的。 “怎～莫了？”

“原因未知。要求出席指挥中心；问题，严重。” 声波开启推进器飞入夜空，铁堡依然笼罩在一片静谧之中。

“不会那么糟的；除了你和我，其他人都没被叫起来。”

“抱怨，无用。建议，先了解事态。”

迷乱嘟囔一声后，就再没有说话。霸天虎指挥中心还是空荡荡的；除了震荡波的夜间装置，绝大部分装置和房间都断了电。只有指挥室的灯会一直亮着。这座昏暗沉寂的建筑，和城市一同休眠着。打开指挥室的门后，声波差点被威震天的咆哮吓得跳起来。迷乱哆嗦了一下，缩回他的装甲上。

“—杀了他们。我发誓我会找到他们，抓住他们，然后把他们的胳膊扯下来！他们竟敢这样对我？偷走我的东西？给我听好了，霸天虎们，我一定会杀光他们。” 

他单手扯掉一把连着滚轮的钢椅子，并把它甩到了房间那头。椅子在办公桌上撞了个粉碎，这次所有人都被吓了一跳。红蜘蛛一动不动，光学镜微微战栗。经验告诉他，千万不要招惹炸毛的威震天。连没有脸的震荡波，都流露出惧色。他看到了声波，并示意他过来。直到声波走到指挥室的顶层，他才小声开口。 

“声波，您终于来了。我们，呃，地球上出了点小问题。威震天很不高兴。”

“这可不是闹着玩的，” 迷乱嘟囔。“出了什么事？”

“让汽车大师回答吧。” 震荡波望向全息影像桌。飞虎队的影像还等在桌面上。他们羞愧地垂着肩膀，却又死攥着拳头，痛苦又愤怒。

“汽车大师，汇报。”

“你想知道出了什么事，声波？” 汽车大师刚要张嘴，威震天就大吼起来。他大踏步到桌子前面，啪地一砸桌面，震得影像颤抖起来。“我告诉你出了什么事。那些心存不满的佣兵抢劫了我。那支由小偷和施虐狂组成的队伍闯进我的领地，偷走了一个奴隶。我的财产！”

他与迷乱愣了一秒，两人的惊讶同时涌入链接。迷乱张大了嘴。

“不可能…” 迷乱惊呼。幸运的是，威震天怒吼一声背过身去，没有听到他讲话。声波知道房间里的气氛为何如此诡异了。难怪红蜘蛛的脸色那么难看。连他都不敢飞去地球偷走天火。

声波再次望向汽车大师。“详细汇报。”

“没错，汽车大师，请务必告诉我们所有细节，” 震荡波冷静地补充。“解释一下，为什么一支残缺的合体队伍能闯进霸天虎能量工厂，打倒你完整的队伍，还当着你的面…偷走了一名威震天的奴隶。”

震荡波轻蔑的语气，令汽车大师的引擎低吼起来。“我不在现场。所以不，我的队伍也不完整。飞天虎什么忙都帮不上。” 

“那么你在哪里？”

“我在东边，遵守指令寻找横炮。我警告过威震天—” 震荡波紧张地瞥了一眼威震天，汽车大师赶忙转移话题。“我不觉得离开工厂会出问题，有问题也是奴隶引起的—我没想到有人会从天而降，直接偷走一个！我怎么可能想到呢？”

“偷窃过程？” 声波打断了震荡波可能要说的废话。“留有录像？” 

“工厂的每个角落都安有摄像头。” 汽车大师按下一个按钮，第二段影像随之弹出。在这段影像里，爆炸带头闯入井区中心，旋风在旁边开火掩护，吵闹和诈骗则猛冲过去，抓住了那个汽车人。飞虎队成员都惊呆了。他们愣了几秒，才发起笨拙的反攻，可是战车队并不恋战。爆炸刚降落没多久，他们就启动推进器，以最快速度飞入空中。行动全程不超过一分钟。

然而，录像带无法解释他们这么做的原因。“战车队的动机，未知？”

“我他渣怎么会知道？他们又没他渣给我留字条。” 

“他们偷走了哪个汽车人？” 红蜘蛛问。“他们浑身是泥，我都看不出哪个是哪个。”

“那个侦查兵，探长。他是一位听话的奴隶，从来没有找过麻烦。” 汽车大师耸耸肩。“我不知道他们是特意来找他的，还只是抓走了他们用脏手碰到的第一个轮子。” 

“是哪个轮子不重要，” 震荡波厉声说。“不管奴隶是否是自行逃走的，我们都有防止他们**丢失**的防御机制。你为什么不追踪他的项圈信号？”

“我追踪了！出事后，我的队伍立刻联系了我，他们的信号一直逃到了俄罗斯中部。可我们赶到时，那里就只剩下这玩意了。” 他举起探长的项圈，呲出的电线还在晃悠着。 

红蜘蛛咒骂一声。“ 旋风。”

“他有能力完成这样的摘除工作？” 震荡波略显吃惊。“吊钩说只有专业的医师，才能摘除接入神经线路的电线。”

“他还真有这能力，” 红蜘蛛干巴巴地说。“他不是医师，可他无数次地拆毁过塞伯坦人的机体内部。至于探长是否功能正常—是生是死—就说不准了。”

“我听到了猜测，” 威震天打断。他暂停了一会，好挨个怒视他们。“我也听到了理论。却没有听到我的顶级军官说要着手解决问题。我不在乎他们偷走了哪个轮子，怎么摘下了他的项圈。我在乎的是找到他们，把他们从肮脏的藏身所里拽出来，带到我的面前。而我会让他们非常，非常的后悔。都给我动起来！”

“ 陛下。” 震荡波鞠了一躬，退开全息影像桌。“我向您保证，我们会竭尽全力找回您被偷走的财产，让战车队得到应有的制裁。”

“哦，你最好这么干。不然后悔的将是你们。” 

* * *

这个夜晚，在令人窒息的氛围中度过了。威震天没再扔东西和咆哮，却全程散发着阴气，活像一颗指挥室里的定时炸弹，让大家忐忑不已。声波尽了全力。他和迷乱检查过所有地球卫星拍到的影像，寻找战车队的踪迹。震荡波让大火车和闪电去太空桥待命，红蜘蛛的追踪者们则被下达了增援的命令。然而，声波和迷乱看得越多，战车队还在地球上的可能性就越小。

“我还是想不明白一件事，” 看完又一段录像后，迷乱抱怨。“他们干嘛挑探长呢？其他道理我都懂—他们沮丧又绝望。其他队伍都有奴隶地位和财产，可是他们什么都没有。而地球上有很多奴隶，唾手可得。这是一次愚蠢的自杀行为，不过我明白他们为什么想偷一个。可是干嘛挑探长呢？他长得没那么好看啊。勉强算好看，但肯定没有爵士—或者幻影好看。我每次见到他，他的面甲上都糊着泥。为了一个脏兮兮的轮子，惹怒威震天值吗？他们肯定知道他会气炸的。”

“探长，不是特定目标，” 声波提醒他，迷乱摇了摇头。

“不，我觉得他是。我看了好几遍这段录像。”他把进度条往回拉了一点，并暂停画面，用指尖点点扑向探长的吵闹和诈骗。“我跟你说，他们绝对是来找他的。旁边这个轮子体型更小，离他们一样近。按理来说，他们应该挑这个小轮子才对啊？他们选探长一定是别有原因。” 

声波不认为他的理论令人信服。然而—在当前状况下，一切皆有可能。战车队到底在想什么？只要和他们中的任何一人，同处一室一分钟，他就能找到答案。可惜他现在没有这个机会。

“威震天陛下，战车队的去向，已查明。” 所有人都抬起了头。

“继续？”

“战车队，已不在地球上。监视记录表明，爆炸离开了大气层。降落地点：俄罗斯北部。摘除奴隶项圈后，攻击霸天虎的油田，然后离开星球。”

“他们去了，” 威震天怒吼，“哪里？” 

“发现旋风踪迹，然而目的地未知。航线很可能改变。”

“你不能追踪他们的信号吗？”

声波尽可能平静地直视他。“战车队已切断信号。知晓风险，不可能暴露行踪。队员之间有心电感应，信号交流，没必要。目前，无法确认战车队位置。”

椅子扶手被威震天的铁拳砸成了碎渣。迷乱往声波身后躲了躲。

“我很失望，声波。你们让我非常失望。”他特意瞪了一眼红蜘蛛和震荡波。“我的精英就只有这点能耐吗？你们本该帮我维持帝国的运行！可你们连一队偷奴隶的无赖都阻止不了。一群废物。”

震荡波结结巴巴地说，看守能量工厂是飞虎队的职责。红蜘蛛急忙说出他对战车队下一步行动的推测。而声波只是安静地坐了回去。他很少让威震天失望，也从来没有为自己辩解过。失败就是失败，没什么可说的。

迷乱拍拍他的胳膊。“你没错，老大。你已经尽力了，咱们在别的星球上呢。战车队选择狗带又不是你的错。”

“这个事实，已知。威震天的愤怒，并不完全符合逻辑。”

“我就想听你这么说。” 迷乱偏过头，聆听通讯频道的信息。“轰隆隆和爵士都醒了。轰隆隆问他能不能把爵士带过来；他觉得爵士饿了。” 

没错，他肯定饿了；现在是他吃早餐的时间。声波用余光打量威震天，琢磨着把爵士带进来是否合适。威震天没有命令他们保密，但他肯定不想让汽车人知道这件事。声波也不想冒险惹火他。“是。通知轰隆隆在指挥室门口等候。”

“好哒。” 

四分钟后，声波收到轰隆隆的信号，并欣慰地逃出指挥室。威震天早就气势汹汹的走了出去，回到私人寝室，朝奴隶们撒气去了。然而，指挥室还是充满了火药味。红蜘蛛和震荡波一会为了这件事指责对方，一会又一起怪罪战车队，所有人都很烦躁。等低阶霸天虎和市民们涌入指挥中心，开始上班后，三位军官都懒得假装自己在工作了。声波看到红蜘蛛走进宽敞的休息室，和他的两位兄弟挤在一起，热切地分享新闻。

轰隆隆站在门口，焦急地等着他们出来。他知道他错过了一件大事，而被留在家里让他很是怨念。爵士离得更远一些。他趁着轰隆隆分神，偷偷溜到充电器和铲土机旁边，握住他们的手。

“终于结束了，”迷乱伸了个懒腰，兴奋地蹦跶起来。“现在好玩的来了！拜托～～让我告诉轰隆隆，成吗？他听到战车队做了什么，绝对会露出超赞的表情，我已经等不及了！他会吓趴下的！”

他没等声波回答，就迫不及待地跑了过去，几乎兴奋到冒烟。轰隆隆生气地插着腰。“嘿，你们可算来了。你们怎么能不叫上我呢？我一叫就醒的！”

“只需要一位助手，另一位双子需要待在爵士身边。” 

“凭什么是我—”

“哦得了，” 迷乱不耐烦地插嘴。“你不就想知道警报的内容吗？说了你也不信。”

轰隆隆瞬间振奋起来。 “什么内容，什么内容？快说！”

“好吧。” 迷乱的坏笑几乎咧到了耳根。“你知道战车队吧？猜猜他们干了什么好事？昨天晚上，他们跑去地球，闯入威震天的能量工厂….偷走了探长。他们突击进来，抓住他，然后就飞走了！你信吗！”

令迷乱意外的是，轰隆隆没有很震惊。“啊。真是一件….怪事。” 他皱起眉头，犹豫地嘟囔。

“什么做怪事，渣的他们在自杀好吗！” 迷乱锤了下轰隆隆的胳膊。“拜托，你不觉得他们很蠢吗？威震天一整晚都在嚷嚷，要拧掉他们的头。我一直知道他们的脑袋有点锈，但是这一次他们彻底失了智。他们绝对是疯了。不然怎么会蠢到如此不忍直视？”

“呃，对，他们肯定是疯了。可是爵士说…” 

还在专注监视爵士的声波，瞬间被这句话勾了过来。“爵士，说了什么？”

声波突然涌起的兴趣，让轰隆隆紧张了起来。“我是说，他不是故意的。真的。那时候我没怎么注意，因为他只是在调戏那些虎子。他可是爵士—那是他的工作。他们肯定没有听他的建议，就算他们—” 他的护目镜泛着焦虑的白光。

“轰隆隆。” 声波打了个响指，吓得轰隆隆打了个激灵。“他们，是谁？”

“战车队。” 轰隆隆的声音小到几乎听不见。“你让我看着他的那天…他们在台阶处撞到了我们。和往常一样，爵士只是在开玩笑，我发誓他不是故意说那些话的。”

“故意说了什么？” 现在轮到迷乱生气了。声波再次望向爵士，后者捕捉到他的视线，高兴地挥了挥手。轰隆隆的紧张几乎快要溢出链接。

“我录了像。你自己看吧。”

“录像原因？” 

“我一直在录像，好记下爵士做的酷事。” 

他哆哆嗦嗦地变回磁带，飞回声波的胸舱。 

* * *

_“你瞎了吗，半成品！” _

_轰隆隆被狠狠地撞翻在地，顿时眼冒金星。爵士蹲下来，把轰隆隆搂在怀里。“你还好吗，小蓝孩？你想让那架故障的直升飞机停下，也不用对自己这么狠啊。” _

_“你把我的喷漆蹭掉了，小害虫。你活腻了吗？” 突然间，楼梯上挤满了凶神恶煞的战车队队员。旋风缓慢逼近爵士和轰隆隆。爵士立刻退到了墙边。_

_“放松，绅士们。这只是个意外。我向您保证，轰隆隆没有恶意。而且您的涂装…也不可能更难看了。” _

_旋风的怒火喷向了爵士。“没有我的允许，不准说话，奴隶。到楼上来，让我给你好好上一课。我会很快的。” 他的脸又黑了几分。_

_他把爪子刺向爵士的胳膊。轰隆隆打开了他的手。“这件商品不卖，旋翼片！他是我们的。折腾你自己的奴隶去—前提是你能搞到一个。” _

_旋风的引擎咆哮起来。他抓住轰隆隆的脖子，把他举到高空。“小家伙口气挺大啊。在我捏死你之前，继续说啊。” _

_“啊，如果我是你，我就会小心点，旋风。” 爵士轻快地说。“如果你伤害了这只小虎子，你会惹怒谁呢？我没有亲眼见过，可我听说声波是个报复心极强的家伙。” _

_“阿旋。” 爆炸似乎哆嗦了起来。他可怜巴巴地摇着头，光学镜惨白。旋风嫌弃地咕哝一声。他松开手，让轰隆隆掉到地上。_

_“你总算当了一回聪明人，” 轰隆隆把手变形为打桩机。“再当一回聪明人，赶紧滚吧。” _

_旋风没有搭理轰隆隆，而是仔细打量着爵士。“你现在是声波的财产？怎么回事？闹翻天玩腻了？” _

_“也许他把他卖了，”诈骗的光学镜亮了起来。“威震天允许奴隶贩卖吗？这可是我想做的好生意。你卖了多少钱，奴隶？” _

_“反正你肯定买不起。威震天还是只给了你们最低额度的能量？他似乎想让你们饿死在太空里啊。不过这肯定是我的错觉。” _

_ 战车队成员都露出怒容。“你懂什么，奴隶。” _

_“哦，我知道的事会让你们大吃一惊的。那些追踪者，他们喜欢聊天。” 爵士懒懒地摸着扶手，往上登了几个台阶，以便俯视体型庞大的战车队。“说到流言，你们知道挖地虎有了第五个奴隶吗？震荡波说他们还需要一个，威震天就给了他们一个。而尽情享受着所有地球奴隶的飞虎队，很可能会得到自己的奴隶。真是令人难过，你们和他们一样舍命拼搏，浴血奋战….却什么都没有。” _

_“闭嘴，” 吵闹大吼。“闭—闭嘴，奴隶。这与你无关。” _

_“很快就不会这样了，” 诈骗嗤之以鼻。“明天我们就去抓你的漂亮朋友。等我们抓住他以后，他就是我们的了。那可是棵摇钱树啊。你觉得中立市民愿意花多少钱，与奴隶共度一夜良宵？” _

_爵士的笑容轻松依旧。“抱歉打破你们的美好幻想，伙计们，可你们是抓不住幻影的。如果幻影不想让别人找到他，别人就永远找不到他。汽车人们早就知道了。” _

_“他抛下了你和你的朋友们，自己逃命。你不恨他吗，奴隶？” _

_爵士耸耸肩。“如果我是他，我也会那么做。和霸天虎不同，我们轮子总会为大局着想。而现在，我打赌幻影会一点点地玩死你们。他会和你们捉迷藏，直到你们累死或饿死。你说，威震天会发现你们死了吗？” _

_旋风想立刻扑到爵士身上，但轰隆隆嗖地挡到爵士前面，无言警告着 “别惹声波的东西 ” _

_“我都有点同情你们了。任何长着光学镜的人都能看出来，威震天在拿你们出气。袭击的事，又不是你们的错。” 爵士伸了个懒腰，冷漠地仰起脖子。“可惜你们没法让探长帮你们寻找幻影。他是唯一能抓到他的人。他从来没有失败过；多么深藏不露的人啊。哦，我怎么啰嗦了这么久。抱歉占用你们的时间，先生们。” 爵士再次捞起轰隆隆，退回墙边。“我们不会再打扰你们的休息了。” _

_战车队们愣了好一会。一直沉默不语的爆炸，从后面推了吵闹一把。“走吧伙计们，别再和这轮子浪费时间。我快累死了，而我们只有一晚上的充电时间。走吧。” _

_吵闹笨拙地迈出一步，推推诈骗。诈骗则用胳膊肘轻戳一下旋风。旋风朝爵士怒吼了一声，可他已经累惨了，只好听话地爬起楼梯。其他队员也跟了上去，沉默地经过爵士和轰隆隆。但是诈骗回头看了一眼爵士，神情若有所思。_

_“没错，夹着尾巴逃走吧！” 轰隆隆欢呼，爵士捂住他的嘴。_

_“放过可怜的战车队吧，轰隆隆，他们要操心的事已经够多了。对了，我们刚才聊到哪儿了？” _

* * *

短短几秒间，声波的世界只剩下了他自己，和二十步开外的爵士。周围的风景变得模糊，涌入接收器的话语都成了杂音。他几乎没注意到轰隆隆离开了胸舱。声波下意识地朝爵士走了过去，步伐越来越快。他必须再快一点，抓住爵士，带他离开霸天虎指挥中心，现在就走。每一秒都和一分钟一样漫长。

爵士抬起头，刚好看到匆匆赶来的声波。他露出灿烂的笑容。“早上好，亲爱—嘿！”

声波直接攥住爵士的手腕，把他拖走。其他汽车人惊恐地尖叫起来，引起周围人好奇的侧目。

“哎呦，声波，干嘛这么使劲？你急什么，我们要去哪里？我才刚过来。”爵士得小跑着跟上声波。

声波死抓着他的手腕，他根本挣不开。声波再次加大手劲，并无视爵士吃痛的嘶声。

“爵士保持安静。”

“出事了，对不对？发生什么事了，你为什么这么生—”

“爵士，安静。我问你，你再说话。

爵士的光学镜变得惨白。他看起来既困惑又害怕，被声波瞪了一眼后，他就不再看他的脸了。声波大步迈出指挥中心的大门。他们刚到外面，声波就抱起爵士飞离地面。他把爵士狠狠钳在胸口，爵士肯定很疼，却没有出声。他依偎在声波的装甲上，听话地保持着沉默。声波能感受到他剧烈的心跳。是出于恐惧？还是心虚？

声波刚降落到阳台上，还没来及关上推进器，爵士就逃了出来，迅速退到阳台另一边。“讲真，你吓到我了，声波。出了什么事，你为何这么生气？”

“假装无辜，没必要。你的对话，已被记录。”

“什么对话？求你了，告诉我到底出了什么事！”

“奴隶，” 声波大吼，吓得爵士抽搐了一下。哪怕在他回来的第一天晚上，声波也没有这样吼过他。声波气势汹汹地逼近爵士，浑身散发着阴沉怒气，爵士退到了墙上。“这，不是游戏。后果过于严重。你的行为已知，动机未知。坦白目的。说服战车队偷走探长，为什么？ ”

爵士脸上的恐惧被惊讶取代。“战车队把探长偷走了？什—”

“问题，由我来问。” 他把两只手砸在墙上，把爵士困在胳膊中间。“坦白目的。给探长自由？为何选探长？你的计划，现在就说。”

“声波，求你了。” 爵士轻声说。“我没有目的，也没有计划。这件事本就不该发生。那天我是挑逗了战车队；我是爵士—那是我的工作。可我不是故意的，我不知道他们会认真考虑我的话。他们是一伙神经病，天知道他们会对他做什么。哦，探长—” 爵士的目光游离起来。

“爵士，说谎！” 声波把爵士的脸拧了回来。“对话，已被记录，见证。你的满足感，过于显著。你的笑容，过于快活。爵士，家里的严密观察对象；你的行为模式，已知。其他已知信息：爵士在隐瞒某事。”

“如果你那么肯定，还问我干嘛？”爵士把声波推得后退一步，不知是出于恐惧还是愤怒。“去你妈的，声波，我什么都没做。如果那些神经病抓走了我的朋友，那是帝国的错—你的错，与我无关。”

声波只犹豫了一秒。爵士，老练的伪装者，他提醒自己。他在说谎。他必须是在说谎。

爵士再次试图逃走。声波捏住他的下巴，把爵士拎起来，直接拽进他的卧室。爵士从未如此激烈地挣扎猛踹过他，但是声波的速度太快了，他无法保持平衡。声波把他粗暴地钉在床上，爵士吃痛地大叫一声。

“答案会被找出。如果你不合作，那就不用。” 

这里没有能保护他的人，也没有能锁住爵士的锁链。声波沉重的机体是唯一的壁垒。他无情地压住爵士的身体。爵士不停地抽动，呼吸愈发急促。

“你会后悔的，声波。你绝对不想走出这一步。”

“求饶无用。挣扎，不推荐。”他关闭外部感知器，做好了入侵脑海的准备。

爵士在他的身下颤抖。“不，” 他低语。“我不是故意…等等，不要—”


	20. 你的脑海 on your mind

**我粉身碎骨，痛心欲绝。遍体鳞伤，支离破碎。即便锈迹缠身，我也要继续奔跑。**

咆哮而来的音浪，几乎震晕了声波。他想要抬手捂住接收器，可是他现在没有身体。他站在夜晚的沙漠里，群星燃烧在漆黑的天幕。一条高速公路在崎岖的沙丘中延展。爵士正在路上驰骋。 **我数着里程数着泪水，道路蜿蜒齿轮回转。一年又一年，人生的意义何处有！**

这是一个错误的文件，错误的记忆。声波没兴趣看爵士在地球玩耍。他狼狈地退了出去，只为逃离那震耳欲聋的音乐声。他没有特意搜索，直接进入了他找到的第一段战后记忆。铁堡熟悉的轮廓在眼前铺开。拴着锁链的爵士，跟在闹翻天后面，再次踏入这座城市。**树叶枯黄，天空暗淡无光！我在寒冷的冬日游荡！**

什么地方出错了。声波什么想法都听不见。不管爵士荒唐的音乐有多吵，他都应该能听见才对。**我多想回到温暖的洛杉矶！**而且战争结束后，爵士就不放他的音乐了….**没有寒冬的加利福尼亚！**

声波懊恼地翻开下一个记忆文档。爵士瘫在窗户旁边，飞火把脑袋枕在他的大腿上，闹翻天和惊天雷还在床上充电。**我剥开我的心，发现它漆黑无光。我看到红色的门，它也被涂成全黑。也许我会消失，不用再面对现实。我难以承认，我的世界早已堕入黑暗！**

声波感到深深的怀疑。_《 不，》_他告诉爵士。_《 不可能。》_

爵士抬起脑袋，朝他微笑起来。**头脑游戏！一决胜负，宝贝，头脑游戏！ **

声波突然进入了下一个记忆文档。他们隔着hax棋盘，面对面坐着。**白昼泯入黑夜。我们拼尽全力，却找不到答案。从始至终，你都知道错全在你。你心知肚明，却还在和我玩着头脑游戏！**

**_爵士的思想是音乐_****。**浓重的恐惧压上声波的火种。这—这真是意料之外。不过，人类的音乐不可能多到代表爵士的所有思想，绝对不可能。而且他无法藏起记忆里的画面_。《你无处可藏，》_声波在棋盘对面说。_《_ _我会找出你的秘密。》 _

**胜负已决，我很抱歉。如果你想赢，你得学会玩头脑游戏！**

声波挣脱爵士的掌控，坚定而愤怒地潜入另一个文档。审问战车队的方法显然没用；爵士的想法都藏在歌词里。

**在被冲刷入海前，一座山能存在多久？一个人要忍耐多久，才能获得自由？答案啊！朋友，就飘在风中。答案就飘在风中。**又是铁堡的场景，追踪者三人组在享受着民众们的献媚。感知器被推到一边，跌倒在地；爵士把他扶了起来。红蜘蛛怒吼着不许让我难堪，狠狠扇了他的奴隶一巴掌。 

**你想告诉他们，你毫不畏惧。可你在用生命做筹码，这不是真心话大冒险。他们踢翻你，打倒你，然后告诉你这就是公义。所以避开吧（****just beat it****），但你却偏要逞强。**爵士回敬红蜘蛛一句犀利评论，后者又扇了他一巴掌，但是感知器得以逃离怒火。爵士抹干嘴角的能量液，并露出微笑。 **其实对错并不重要，所以避开吧。**

没有用。又一堆文档跳了出来，每一个都同样难以理解。**我被人群包围，他们的笑容却分崩离析。我们等待着船只的归来，船只却一去不复返。**爵士是怎么在这种噪音里正常运转的？声波把车辙追赶主人的画面推开，这不重要。**所以请给我希望，因为我只剩下了呼吸！ **

一缕银丝般的绝望穿透了声波。他赶忙退出去，在情感的洪流中锁紧自己的意识。进入他人的脑海，很容易被受害者的情绪感染。但声波一直移动得很快，从来没有出现过这种问题。他必须小心。 

**你匍匐在地，爬过小巷。你孤立无助，因为等待捕猎的野兽，就藏在树后。**

又一个追踪者和奴隶的场景。声波本想跳过它，但爵士的样子让他僵在了原地。爵士从未做出过如此性感的动作。他滑进红蜘蛛和感知器中间，又挤到惊天雷和飞火之间，像只优雅的野猫。红蜘蛛和惊天雷都被他迷住了，把自己的奴隶忘在一边。爵士在床上魅惑地舞动，而闹翻天十分乐意共享。三名追踪者同时扑向了他。**他们会来吗？哦宝贝，来我这里。** 爵士没有丝毫反抗。

_《_ _这个记忆，无用，》_声波呵斥。_《_ _不相关。》_场景猛地切换。令声波欣慰的是，下一个文档里只有爵士，还是他们熟悉的景象。爵士独自在黑夜中舞蹈。他拴着铁链，却悄无声息，仿若融进夜色里的萤火。他的动作优雅如常，却透着悲伤。他头顶上方的光亮，比星河更为璀璨。**来吧** **来吧** **艾曼纽，拯救你孤独流亡的以色列奴隶，直到神子降临。** 他在领导模块下跳舞。**欢喜吧** **欢喜吧！艾曼纽会为你们而来。**

这不是记忆，而是想象。声波立刻退出了这个文档。他很少犯这种低级错误，但是音乐让他分神得厉害，加大了探索的难度。音乐仍在播放，但这次连歌词都没有了。在人类乐器发出的轻柔声音中，爵士躺在地板上看着红蜘蛛。观察着他。爵士紧盯着红蜘蛛的每个动作，目光灼灼，似乎能在他的身上烧出洞。声波有些不安。除了逐渐加快的小提琴声，声波什么都听不见。对声波而言，这乐声没有任何意义。它对爵士有什么含义呢？

**万事万物，都在转变。季节流转，凡事都有定期，万物皆有定时。**又一个新文档，又一段新记忆。爵士在和车辙飞火开心地聊天，不时说个愚蠢的笑话，勾起他们淡淡的微笑。**重建有时，破灭有时。狂欢有时，哀悼有时。抛掷石头有时，堆聚石头有时。 **

去他渣的人类音乐和荒谬的歌词！声波越来越崩溃，集中力也越来越差。愚蠢的人类—至少塞伯坦语有理可循，精准且符合逻辑，绝不会出现这样意义混乱的词句。爵士当然会选用地球音乐武装他的脑海。是从什么时候开始的？从他在地球醒来以后吗？不知为何，爵士学会了用声波唯一无法理解的语言思考。 

**拜托，我想要像在德州赌场那样抓住他。牵制他，让他盯上我，加油吧宝贝留在我身边。**画面再次转换：夜店，追踪者们，筹码与赌牌，还有在地上观看的奴隶。爵士的目光一刻也没有离开声波。**读不懂****—****读不懂****—****他读不懂我的扑克脸。**

站起来，回忆中的他说。他大获全胜，赢得了他的奖品。爵士沉默地站了起来，可是他脑海中的音乐仍在咆哮。**你想从我这里得到什么？我早已不复从前。你夺走我的人生，毁掉了一切！**

_《_ _否，》_声波不假思索地否认。_《_ _这首歌，不符实。》_然而，他再次吸引了爵士的注意力。自我意识与记忆混杂，爵士露出了冰冷的微笑。**在梦中他对我歌唱，在梦中他迎面而来。他呼唤着我，说着我的名字。我是否又做梦了，因为我发现，歌剧魅影就在那里。在我的脑海之中。**

爵士竟敢在自己的脑海里与他互动。一般来讲，他的受害者都会拼命躲藏。可爵士却趴在床边，用脚尖诱惑地滑过大腿。他在嘲笑他。

_《_ _走开，》_声波命令。_《_ _我的工作，未完成。干扰_ _，无用。》 _

**乔尼，乔尼，我是地狱里的荡妇。我要杀了你。让你灰飞烟灭。**声波愤怒地打开另一个文档，被从黑暗中跳出来的ravage吓了一跳。爵士摔到地上，滚了好几圈，差点就被撕成碎片。而声波用简短的指令阻止了ravage。**向你的主人跪拜吧，你咎由自取。**爵士靠在墙上，看着声波展示他对家人的绝对掌控。**你的头脑像是深渊，和你的灵魂一样黑暗。我宁死也不让你控制我！**

画面回到他的家里，声波朝爵士伸出手，等着他做出选择。床，还是沙发？ **别再叫我的名字了，别再叫我的名字了，亚历山大。我不是你的情人，我不是你的情人，法兰多！**什么意思？谁？爵士被拉到了声波的大腿上。他屈辱地畏缩着，尽量远离声波的嘴唇。**不想要任何亲吻，不想要任何接触。我给你抽根烟后，就不要再说了吧。别再叫我的名字了，别再叫我的名字了，罗伯特。拜托，让我走吧。请放手吧。**

声波立刻退出了这段记忆，不过下一段记忆就愉快多了。爵士在集市里，若有所思地盯着声波。他看着激光鸟在声波的肩膀上撒娇，而声波温柔地拍拍她的翅膀。声波知道，爵士经常这样打量自己。**我在玻璃窗后，凝视着你，不知过了多久，好似永远。也许没有人告诉过你，永恒就是找到心灵的港湾。**

那天早晨，声波把能量小块倒进爵士的手掌里，教他喂激光鸟。她小口啄食着早餐，而爵士逐渐放松下来—甚至露出了微笑。**这是真的吗？这是个问题，但你不想要我轻易回答。当一切返璞归真，变得像折叠起来的纸娃娃和笔记，你不禁燃起希望。当你在描述你看到的东西时，请记住，你凝视着的人是我。**

那个雨天，红蜘蛛被爵士的嘴炮打得瞠目结舌。爵士露出了灿烂的微笑，可他脑海里的音乐却没那么阳光。**我的心底滋长了一种疾病，让我感觉致命。宝贝，我不能没有你。告诉我，我该怎么治好这种病？**

他和爵士在浴室里， 为拥抱急救员的事而争吵。 **伸手渴望拥抱什么，在冰冷的世界里寻找爱情。**爵士握住声波的手，并捏了捏他，在声波的火种里激起一阵难以言喻的喜悦。 **冒着青烟的枪，炙热滚烫。别老用它，它就会冷却下来。你遥不可及，我被时间遗弃！但是，若你不在我的身边，我会不知所措。**

画面切到了集市里。爵士抬起他的下巴，想让他高兴起来，却没有成功。他着急地窜上墙头，一如既往地爱卖弄。**还记得我发现你，孤零零地坐在电椅上吗？我给你讲了许多黄色笑话，直到你露出微笑。你是个孤单的人，我说加我一个，让我们一同在疯狂中沉沦吧。**声波站在他家客厅的中央，看着沟鼠渣被爵士和双子扔来扔去，他们的笑声和喜悦填满了他的火种。**我只是在玩耍，这样毫无坏处。大家都喜欢周末的新鲜事。也许你说的对！也许我疯了，但你就想要我的疯狂。 **

中年节夜晚。看到屋顶上的爵士后，声波的心中燃起热切的渴望。他真希望自己能听懂这段音乐，然而他永远也懂不了。**要是你孤单的时候，没人在你身边怎么办？你逃避了太久，躲藏了太久，全是愚蠢的自尊在作祟。** 爵士被他压在身下。声波再次感受到了他的快感，那裸露脖颈和金属的滋味。 **蕾拉，你让我跪倒在地。蕾拉，求求你亲爱的求你。安抚我因你而焦虑的心吧。**

声波气得想打人，可惜他现在连拳头都没有。_《_ _什么意思？》_他问冷漠的爵士。_《_ _这是什么意思？》 _

**欢迎来到加州旅馆。多么美丽的地方，多么可爱的脸庞。加州旅馆有如此多的房间，一年四季无论何时，你都能找到空房。**新的音乐响起，记忆文档流淌而过。零碎而短暂的画面不断浮现：爵士触碰他，让声波给他挠痒，与他手拉手逃出指挥室。在昏暗的卧室里，声波为爵士遮住自己的霸天虎标志。那天晚上，爵士不带反感地碰了他，把手滑进他的装甲下面，按摩电缆。**天花板上镶着镜子，冰镇着的粉色香槟。她却说，我们都是自己欲望的囚犯。**然后，画面再次转换。爵士望着工作室里睡着的声波。他没有理会触手可及的电脑操作台，而是凝视着声波不安的睡颜。他在想什么呢？**我所记得的最后一件事，是我拼命跑向门口。我必须找到来时的路，回到我过去的地方。****“****放松点吧，****” ****看门人说，**** “****我们本就容易受到诱惑。****” ****你可以随时结束住宿，可你永远也无法挣脱。**

声波突然意识到他被诱导了。爵士太聪明了，他用他们亲近的记忆让声波分神，忘记最初的目的。他赶忙退出文档，再次夺回主导权。爵士报复似的把音量提高几个分贝。 

**从未被抓住，从未被驯服，我是高原上的一匹野马。你说我迷路了，我说我是自由的。自由在我的灵魂中燃烧。陛下，我无法控制自己。只要我还有一口气，我都不会放弃！**爵士在沙漠里奔驰的画面再次浮现。这段记忆怎么又出来了？声波恼火地把它推到一边，继续搜查战后文档。 

**看看人间的苦难，可听见人民在呐喊？人们痛饮革命的甘露，将这世道来推翻。** “痛饮革命的甘露”，完全不合逻辑，但听起来是有点叛逆的意思。然而，爵士却跟着闹翻天走进了霸天虎指挥中心。声波不确定地观望着这段记忆，不知道会发生什么。**让你良心的碰撞，敲得那战鼓声声响。让我们以勇气迎来新生曙光！**

在指挥室里，爵士被留在了其他汽车人中间。他很快就被绝望的奴隶们抱住了。 **我是甲板上的船长，所以扬帆起航吧。让我们在海岸寻找未来。我会努力，哦我会努力前行！一同起航吧，和我一同扬帆****—**

威震天走了进来，大吼着叫他的奴隶跟上。蓝霹雳从爵士怀里出来的速度太慢了。威震天不耐烦地揍了他一拳，把他打到地上，都懒得看他第二眼。他翘起嘴角，仔细观察着爵士的反应。爵士抖都没抖一下。他脑海里炸裂的噪音差点让声波失去意识，记忆文档顿时脱离了他的掌控。 **我看到舞台上的他，愤怒地攥紧双拳。诞生在地狱的天使，也无法破除撒旦的魔咒。**威震天笑着抬起融合炮，瞄准困住擎天柱的燃料舱。汽车人领袖和他的伴侣消失在金色的火焰里，而爵士的悲愤瞬间吞没了毫无准备的声波。**当火焰升高至夜空，照亮了整个祭典。我听见撒旦高兴地大笑，在音乐死去的那一天。**

如果他在自己的身体里，声波绝对会在剧痛中倒下。他集中精力进行防御，以免在爵士的情感洪流中失去理智。有那么一瞬间，他似乎被爵士的愤怒侵染了。他沉浸在对威震天的恨意里，渴望亲手杀死他。但他很快恢复了神智，声波就是声波。他精疲力竭，只能看着爵士的记忆飞驰而过。 **我是你命中注定的主人，你最好忍气吞声。你拒绝屈从，他惩罚了你的肉体，你却只能打到空气。弥漫的谎言，让你的双眼暗淡。你却只能待在他身边，不断祈祷，不断等待。等待救世主降临。**

一开始，声波没认出爵士在哪里。他像刚来家里时一样躺在地上，身边却没有声波或闹翻天的身影。一阵尖叫刺穿了爵士的接收器。爵士翻了个身，声波这才发现他躺在一张充电床的底下，还被拴在床腿上。房间里愉悦的咕哝声，足以让声波猜出充电床的主人是谁。据档案记载，威震天在把爵士转让给闹翻天前，持有了他足足十六年。谁也不知道这十六年间都发生了什么。**等待救世主降临，可那天不会到来。站起来，感受那虚幻的温暖，可阳光从未照耀。阳光从未照耀。 **

每天晚上的尖叫声都不一样，意味着又一个汽车人被压在了威震天身下。爵士一言不发，也从未反抗，从未将自己挡在威震天和其他奴隶中间；他知道威震天不会容忍这种行为。他静默地躺在地上，看着头顶的充电床剧烈颤动，活像一具尸体。他的脑海里不断回放着同一首歌。**强迫自己画着十字祈祷，这次先忍气吞声。****把愤怒隐藏在心中，让愤怒在心里激荡。总有一天，上帝将让他们付出代价，自食其果。我会为这绝望的灰幕上色！**

轮到爵士的时候，音乐才发生了变化。威震天把他推倒在床上，将大手强行塞进他的装甲里面，在爵士的尖叫声中大笑起来。哪怕爵士弓起背，在剧痛中颤抖时，那音乐也没有丝毫减弱。**当你移开目光，闭上眼睛，当我的痛苦让你舔过嘴唇。当你出卖你的灵魂，在我的身上撕出空洞，我便夺得了掌控。**威震天结束后，爵士主动爬回他的身上，让两位虎子大吃一惊。他舔过威震天的装甲缝隙，用手搂住他的脖子，既像主动求欢，又像要掐住他的脖颈。威震天说爵士如此快的屈服令他很满意，而爵士对他露出微笑。**我还在笑，你吃惊了吗？** **你以为我会嚎啕大哭。你以为我会像可怜虫一样缩在墙角，在泪水中颤抖。如果你现在是国王，那么我就是女皇，明白吗？我已经将你的卒子，主教与城堡收入手中。**

声波一点也不喜欢这个笑容，也一点也不喜欢爵士脑海中的这些画面_。《_ _你在计划什么？》_他已经懒得猜那些荒唐歌词的意思了。_《_ _你觉得你能做什么？》_

**一整个盛夏的漠视，一个破碎的瓶塞，和一个人的灵魂。正如你所见，他们在风雨中相互扶持，因为他们无处可去。我想让你知道，我要从镜中之人做起** **！**

又是爵士和威震天，只是威震天被他的雕像取代了。爵士在威震天纪念碑的阴影里跳舞，动作凌厉而优美。**我想要他改变他的做法，没有比这更清楚的信息了。如果你想要改善这个世界，那么，先审视自己，再做出改变！**

又一段没有歌词的音乐响起，爵士在指挥室里死盯着震荡波。声波听出，这段乐曲和爵士盯着红蜘蛛时的音乐节奏相同，只是韵律略有不同。应该是同一首曲子的不同段落。不知为何，这让声波更焦虑了。理解爵士比他想象的还要困难。

**和我一同飞翔吧！**爵士抬起胳膊，望着激光鸟飞上天空。他的渴望穿破壁垒，涌入了声波的火种。激光鸟在空中优雅盘旋，而爵士在地上跳舞，羡慕着自由飞翔的她。

**我会越过高峰的阴影，飞到无人能及的地平线！我会走过石砌的小路，桃木与玫瑰将会为我绽放！阴云终将散去，凛冬即将终结。我会吹走尘埃，唤醒我的心。我会聆听那首老歌的旋律，它总是在我的生命中回响** **！**

凛冬即将终结 ？塞伯坦根本就没有冬天。声波从未感到如此心累，这次探索早已超出他的忍耐极限。他在这里待了多久？一分钟？两分钟？读心的时间不该这么长，他的精神和机体都已不堪重负。可如果他累了，爵士肯定也累了。况且，声波还没有找到他想要的记忆。他艰难地夺回掌控权，继续搜查。

**去吧摩西，去往埃及的土地。叫年迈的法老，解放我的人民！**地球老基地的景象，让声波泛起一丝胜利感。然而，这段记忆和地球没什么关系。爵士只是在看着吊车和滑车，在铲土机的监督下搭建脚手架。**打破奴役的枷锁。解放我的人民！让他们离开埃及的丑恶泥潭****—****解放我的人民！**

声波恼怒地撕开这几个文档，毫不理会爵士永无止尽的噪音。**生来不为随波逐流。来来来，别跪着，站起来。生命是一颗你不得不吞食的苦药丸****——****继续前进吧，我任性的孩子。当你完成时，平静就会来临****——****我是个敢作敢为的男人，我只需要一对轮子，带我奔向未来，圣埃尔莫之火****——****上帝保佑匈牙利，物阜民康称心意。遇有患难常相助，化险为夷莫抛弃。人民历尽地狱苦，灾难深重谁能比，过去未来一切罪，已经赎到底。**

声波幸运地掉进了爵士调戏战车队的记忆。可是这段记忆也没有用；爵士的脑海里还是只有歌声。一位人类小女孩，一直在唱着明天太阳依旧会升起。对于地球原住民而言，这是再简单不过的常识。声波无助地看着场景回放，他已经知道他们会说的每句话，爵士满足笑容的每个细节。声波肯定，他是故意的，可他还是找不出这背后的原因。 

_《_ _爵士，_ _》_声波唤道。画面晃动了一下，爵士也很累了_。《_ _坦白动机。你的疲惫，明显，继续抵抗不明智。投降，解释原因。》_

周围的光芒黯淡了下来，在房间里投下一片柔和的光晕。这个空间肯定是爵士的想象。这里摆着木质的人类家具；舞台上放着一排乐器，爵士则坐在一把转椅上转着圈。**别傻站在那里，你就像个缩在墙角的小鬼。我到底在乎什么？没有无理取闹，我只想说我爱你。**

不久之前，声波曾听到过这段音乐。爵士弓起背，跳到舞台上，像ravage一样灵敏。 他唱着他最喜欢的歌曲，慢慢地爬向声波。 **我去哪儿都行，就是不能待太晚。我会在****8****点回家，与我的收音机为伴。**爵士温柔地捧起他的脸，而声波破罐破摔地留在了原地，没有动弹。**没有无理取闹，**爵士深情地低唱。**我只想说我爱你。**

爵士踮起脚尖，似乎想要吻他。声波在最后一秒退开了。《 停。不要。》 

房间像墨水般溶解。爵士似乎朝他伸出了手，场景却立刻转换。他们再次来到了震荡波的破旧工厂，爵士在上方的小道俯视着他。 **如果我跌倒，请将我扶起，为我掸去尘埃。如果我疲惫不堪，请成为我的氧气，让我继续前行。如果我需要你的爱，请多给我一些，让我站起。当我的笑容变得衰老暗淡，请陪在我的身边，我会再露灿烂笑脸。没那么困难****—****只要你抱紧我，再次抱紧我！ **

**你能帮帮我吗？我早已为你沦陷。我很害怕，我可能再也无法振作起来。**

这一次爵士真的朝他伸出了手，不是声波的想象。然而，他还没碰到他，这段记忆便轰然崩裂。爵士已经无法控制记忆的流淌，他们都严重透支了。塞伯坦战争的废墟环绕着他们，好似一座锈迹斑斑的墓园。地上插着五根无名的长杆，像是五个死去磁带的墓碑。

**求你了，来到我的身边。告诉我我在哪里？求你了，说句话吧？我几乎无法呼吸。我迷路了，暗影正在逼近。** 声波不停摇着头，恳求他停下，可是爵士也无法改变景象了。他拖着疲惫的身躯，跪倒在长杆前面，悲伤地悼念他死去的朋友们。 **我曾经爱过的人们，我曾经憎恶的行为。我曾经许下的承诺，我曾经伤害过的人们都在折磨着我！那些生命折磨着我，在我破碎的心中织起蛛网。**

_《 不要，》_声波呼唤。周围的景象再次摇晃起来。_《_ _这个话题，不欢迎。》 _

**不要哭，一切都会好起来。我们将在****十一****月的绿荫中祈祷。求你了，我知道你不相信，我们能在满目苍夷中找到美丽森林。你和我**—**暗影正在逼近。**

爵士尊敬地抚上长杆，并望向声波。他看起来….很迷茫。乌云在空中聚集，雨水倾盆而下。声波条件反射地哆嗦了一下。但是雨滴没有溶解他们，而是平静地打在爵士的装甲上，和地球的雨水一样。 **当你的恐惧消逝，那阴影依然存在。我知道爱依然存在，只是我们必须放弃责备。所以请不要惧怕黑暗，我们仍可携手同行。因为这世上没有永恒，即使是那十一月的阴雨。**

一阵弦乐的杂音响起，爵士站起来，慢慢退开了那五座墓碑。暴雨如注，隔着层叠雨幕，爵士亮蓝色的护目镜只凝视着声波。**这是我们的最后一支舞了吗？时光飞逝，回忆黯然，世界崩毁。我们要做出选择，却已然坠入黑暗。**

爵士缓缓地绕着他走，目光一刻不离声波。**你可曾站在悬崖边缘，凝望深渊，犹豫着是否要迈出一步，彻底坠入黑夜？你的理智说你不会这么做，可你的心说你会。**

**你凝望着黑暗，深渊在不断召唤。你想迈出一步，可你的理智力挽狂澜。这个简单的问题，难道永远找不到答案吗？你苦思冥想，此刻还是永恒？做你自己，曾经的你，他们看到的你。全知的神明啊，哪一个才是真正的我？**

什么意思？声波永远也理解不了，穷尽一生也理解不了。他谨慎地卸下一点心防，触碰爵士的情感。迷茫与绝望咆哮而来，爵士对未知的恐惧几乎将他撕裂。 

**你可曾站在悬崖边缘，凝望深渊，犹豫着是否要迈出一步，彻底坠入黑夜？你的理智说你不会，可我的人生已经到达终点。**

声波踉跄后退，再次抽身出去。他知道爵士也同样慌张。他吃力寻找着平衡，而周围的音乐第一次消失了。爵士站在沉寂之中，一脸茫然，像个迷路的幼生体。 

_《_ _结束了？》_声波好奇—且充满希望地问。他们终于耗光了爵士的音乐库存？

爵士挤出一个虚弱的笑容。 **永永永不言弃！****ne dis jamais jamais!**** 我相信相信永远，定能实现！**

陈旧的引擎卷起阵阵炽热的风沙。哪怕在繁星点点的夜晚，沙漠中的丘壑仍然冒着热气。又是那个破地方。**如雨如风，信念在我的血管中流淌，就像川流汇入大海。我独自一人站在街上，昂首挺立。我还活着，了然一身，坚不可摧！**

爵士高昂着头，毫无畏惧地直视着他。与此同时，音乐声越来越响。伴着引擎的狂响，汽车人奴隶们疾驰过沙丘。**我还没有回家！我还没有迷失方向！我还紧紧抓着我仅剩的珍宝****—****我拥有的不多，他们几乎将我洗劫一空！**

声波太累了，他一秒也呆不下去了。他早该发现：这个景象根本不是记忆片段，而是爵士的愿望。他一直苦苦等待着这个时刻。**我失去了一切，可我还活着。我还活着，了然一身，坚不可摧！**

爵士像风中的沙尘一般，飘离了他的身边。他自如地变形为跑车，发动引擎，冲到汽车人们的最前方，带领他们奔向星空的彼岸。**我还活着！了然一身！坚不可摧！永不言弃！**

**坚不可摧！ **

那音乐似乎永不停歇。汽车引擎的咆哮远去，星空和飞沙消失不见，可那激昂的歌曲仍然在黑暗中回荡。直到声波彻底退出爵士的脑海，甜美的宁静才再度归来。声波开启外部感知器，灯光残忍攻击他的视觉继电器。他直起身来，身上的每个关节都酸痛不已。过了好一会，声波才想起他在哪里。在他的身子底下，爵士呼哧带喘，护目镜闪着虚弱的蓝光。

“你也感觉很爽吗，宝贝？” 他刚说完，就瞬间断了电。声波倒在他旁边，与他一同失去了意识。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章歌单：
> 
> 1.《Still Unbroken 》Lynyrd Skynyrd  
2.《California Dreamin’》The Mamas and the Papas  
3.《paint it black》滚石乐队   
4.《Head Games》Foreigner  
5.《Blowing in the wind》 Bob Dylan   
6.《Beat it》爵士的男神  
7.《Believe 》the Bravery  
8.《Diamond Dogs 》David Bowie  
9.《O Come Emmanuel》Enya  
10.《Four Seasons 》Vivaldi   
11\. 《Turn Turn Turn》the Byrds  
12\. 《Poker Face》Lady Gaga   
13\. 《What do you want from me?》 Monaco  
14\. 《Phantom of the Opera》Andrew Lloyd Webber  
15\. 《Angry Johnny》 Poe  
16\. 《Head like a Hole》Nine Inch Nails   
17\. 《Alejandro》Lady Gag  
18\. 《Through the Glass》Stone Sour  
19\. 《Disease》Matchbox Twenty   
20\. 《Out of Touch》Hall and Oates  
21\. 《You may be Right》Billy Joel   
22\. 《Layla》 Eric Clapton   
23\. 《Hotel California》Eagles   
24\. 《Do you Hear the People Sing》 Les Miserables   
25\. 《Come Sail Away》Styx   
26\. 《American Pie》Don Mclean   
27\. 《The Day that Never Comes》 Metallica   
28\. 《Control》Poe   
29\. 《Man in the Mirror》爵士的男神  
30\. 《Il Mirto e la Rosa》 Alessandro Safina   
31\. 《Go Down Moses》Louis Armstrong   
32\. 《We Weren’t Born to Follow》Bon Jovi   
33\. 《Wayward Son》Kansas   
34\. 《St Elmo’s Fire》John Parr   
35\. 《Nemzeti Dal》Ferenc, Kolcsey   
36\. 《Tomorrow》Annie   
37\. 《Ain’t Misbehavin’》Billie Holiday   
38\. 《Bent》Matchbox Twenty   
39\. 《Haunted》Poe   
40\. 《November Rain》Guns n Roses   
41\. 《Epiphany》Transiberian Orchestra   
42\. 《Prove it all Night》 Springsteen   
43\. 《Still Unbroken》Lynyrd Skynyrd


	21. 审讯 on trial

声波睡的很沉。他睡了一整天，仿佛现实世界根本不存在。城市的喧闹，和磁带们担忧的询问都没能叫醒他。当他开启视觉继电器时，天空早已挂满繁星；他瞅了一眼窗外的星光，和旁边呼呼大睡的爵士，就又睡了过去。几个小时后，声波终于恢复了意识。计时器显示现在正值凌晨时分，铁堡还在宵禁。磁带们都不在家。他刚一动弹，液压系统就发出了警报。声波只得放弃坐起来，再次检查爵士的状况。 

他望进了一片惨淡的蓝光；爵士已经醒了。介于他还躺在他昏倒的地方，他应该刚醒没多久。他的护目镜黑了一阵，又再次亮起来。

“终于起床了？” 爵士嘟囔。

“是。”

“真可惜。” 爵士转过头去，盯着天花板。“ 我还以为你死了呢。”

“停机，不可能。目前状况：疲劳过度，感知器疼痛。任务，比想象中更加繁重。” 

“但愿你痛不欲生。”

“爵士的疲惫，同样显著。” 

“小代价而已。” 爵士试图挪到床边。

“移动，不建议。”

“闭嘴，接着睡觉去。现在我要…趁着你虚弱的时候逃走。我玩的很开心，声波，不过永别了。别再来找我。” 他滚下床，毫不爵士地摔了个狗啃泥，疼得“嗷”了一声。声波一动不动。他盯着天花板，聆听着爵士的呻吟。他似乎还想站起来。

“重复建议：不要动。”

“哟，现在您倒关心起我来了。下—地—狱—吧。” 爵士不再试着站起来了。声波听到—并看到—爵士从床底下爬了出来。声波懒得坐起来，他知道爵士连二十步都爬不了。不过令他吃惊的是，爵士爬到了最远的那堵墙旁边，并呼哧带喘地瘫倒在墙上。一时间，卧室里只能听到他的喘息声。

“提问。”

“干嘛？”

“多久？” 爵士抬起头，再次直视声波。“你…记忆档案的存储方式，持续了多久？”

爵士翘起一边嘴角，露出冰冷的微笑。“在地球醒来一两年后，我就这么记事了。救护车说我“脑袋秀逗”，好多人都这么说过。信不信由你，我总是能打他们的脸。他们不知道我有数不清的人类音乐可选。我总是能找到完美的歌曲。” 他把头靠在墙上。“今天的bgm是平克·弗洛伊德的《脑损伤》（brain damage）。**你锁上门然后丢掉钥匙****…我的脑袋里有一个人，却不是我。**你没碰我平克·弗洛伊德的文档，真是太可惜了。他的歌词绝对能把你整疯。” 

他轻蔑的眼神，让声波莫名恼火。“真想告诉救护车我的小项目的成效。想想看，我最后落到了你，唯一一只连歌都听不懂的虎子的手上。说出来吓死你—录音机能听懂我所有的音乐。哦天呐，我刺激到你了？还好你是应对失败的行家。”

声波竭力忍住握拳的冲动。爵士想惹他生气，他不能让他得逞。“读心，没有失败。一些部分，理解。”

“少自以为是。”

“ 理解，” 声波赌气地坐了起来，并挺直胸膛。他浑身的关节都在抗议，但他只摇晃了一下。

“深刻理解：爵士想要自由。”

“你不喜欢这个发现吗，亲爱的？我警告过你了，可你就是不听。你很乐意假装我们深陷爱河，共同抚养一个快乐的小家庭。现在你知道了，当我和你躺在床上的时候，我还是想要重获自由。你伤心了吗？”

声波的火种在剧痛中抽搐，但他无视了那恶毒的话语。“我的感觉无关。可能的背叛行为，已知。汽车人，现在是霸天虎帝国的财产。继续追求自由，忤逆威震天陛下，属于犯罪。”

“一个值得犯的罪，” 爵士苦涩地说。“你看到我们经历了什么，他对我们做了什么。威震天是如此的傲慢。他以为只要给我们套上项圈，侮辱强拆我们，我们就会变成他的奴隶后宫。可他只是在自欺欺人—汽车人没有他想象的那么软弱。他以为我们崩溃了，但是我们没有。哪怕跪在他的脚下，被压在他的床上—我们都会渴望自由。”

声波握紧床角。爵士高昂着头，直视声波，似乎毫无隐瞒。 

“梦想？” 他问。“还是阴谋？”

“还在为战车队的事生气哪？” 

“你那天的目的，读心的原因。” 

“你是说，你**失败**的读心的原因。” 爵士笑了起来。他把胳膊抬到头顶上方，笑容愈发顽劣。

“我能告诉你个秘密吗，声波？我想念恐惧。不是我的恐惧，而是霸天虎们的恐惧。以前他们一直很怕我。你的部队害怕着基地设施的突然毁坏，武器的诡异故障，系统里散播的可怕病毒，和从黑暗中伸出的利刃。你还记得吗？哦，我可记着呢。曾几何时，只要听说爵士在附近找乐子，一整支霸天虎中队都会缩在基地里，用大炮指着暗处，瑟瑟发抖。我怀念那种恐惧。你们虎子建国之后，就很快忘记了这件事儿。谁也不记得，我曾经是个多么可怕的威胁了。这六年里，我都只是—闹翻天怎么说的来着？一位被圈养的婊子。” 

他游离的目光，再次集中在声波的身上。“我从没见过你这么生气，今天早上你确实吓到了我。不过不要否认—你也被吓到了。你害怕我可能对帝国做出的事，我有能力做出的事。我看到了你的恐惧，几乎能尝到它的味道。嗯～甜美得像我以前吃的小点心。” 

“你想听实话吗？是我做的。我有罪。我精心谋划，好在楼梯上，把那玩笑似的暗示丢给战车队。就算我逃不出去，我也能哄骗一帮流氓虎子，为我救出一位朋友。虽然他和那四位深井水士兵，同被困在了外太空里。他们可能会折磨他，逼迫他去找幻影，但是他至少逃出了那个奴隶营，还解开了项圈。如果他能逃出来，那就大功告成了—威震天永远也找不到他。尽管对一位最爱观鸟的战前制图师而言，这个任务比登天还难，不过奇迹总能发生嘛。我承认，这不是我最完美的计划，可是宝贝儿它真管事啊。爵士还是那么有范儿。”

房间再次陷入沉默，声波只能听到爵士清浅的呼吸声。他的傲慢眼神令人火大。爵士一定是无辜的—这个**计划**，只是一场以汽车人生命为代价的愚蠢豪赌。爵士也可能…是有罪的。他故意指出这个计划的漏洞，好装作清白。他是在假装有罪，还是在假装清白？从理论上来讲，两者皆有可能。爵士是撒谎的高手，这是一场赌博游戏。

“爵士，说谎？说实话？”

“谁知道？反正你肯定不知道。”

“可能使用其他审讯方法，” 声波阴沉地警告他，而爵士耸了耸肩。

“来啊。你只要告诉威震天我可能有罪，他就会过来扯掉我的胳膊腿，直到满意为止。我们都清楚得很。你唯一不清楚的事，就是威总完事后，我还能剩下几条腿。” 

这倒是实话。如果把爵士交给威震天，声波和他的磁带们就再也见不到他了。又一个死去的奴隶，又一次失败。他的家人可能无法熬过此等打击。明明爵士才是这里的囚徒，刚被入侵脑海的奴隶。可不知为何—坐在黑暗中，迷茫无助的人却是声波。 

“爵士…非常难对付。”

“我想你的意思是，爵士7分。”

“这件事，还没结束。需要继续考虑。”

“慢慢考虑吧，爱人，我哪儿都不会去。你倒是想的美。”

声波僵了一下，又很快就恢复常态，因为爵士就期待着他的反应。他坚定地无视了那得意的坏笑。现在他不该为爵士分神，他应该认真回忆他在脑海里看到的东西。由于读心的时候没有身体，声波无法启动复制功能，只能依靠短期记忆。他能精准回忆起密码或数列。但是他怎么可能记下一堆无法理解的噪音呢？太多歌曲，太多无意义的歌词都混杂在一起。声波记得那些影像，却无法重现音乐。

他的磁带们都回来了。声波能感受到一齐涌来的小火种们。他的醒来令他们欣慰而担忧。现在，五个磁带都在公寓楼外徘徊，好奇得要死，又不敢进来。声波想和他们待在一起，远离爵士鄙夷的眼神，好有个思考的空间。

他小心翼翼地起身，确定腿部关节能承受体重后，才在地上站直。“爵士，过来。”

声波只踉跄了几下。而懒得保持形象的爵士，直接跟着他的主人爬进了客厅。声波将他领到一扇能看到街景的大窗户旁边，并让他坐在窗台上。“待在，” 他命令。“这里。移动的结果：严厉惩罚。我的命令，明白？”

“明白得不要不要的，主人。

声波撑着墙，把自己支了起来，并慢慢走远。“声波？”

“什么事？”

爵士咬紧嘴唇，看起来比匍匐在地的时候，还要可怜三倍。“ 我饿了。”

他当然饿了。爵士已经错过了五次喂食时间，肯定饿坏了。声波移开视线，集中精力向前迈步。

“你不会挨饿。待在这里，等一会。”

他一瘸一拐地迈出公寓，并锁上了门。

* * *

“你总算开门了，渣的到底出了什么事—”

“我们快急疯了—” 

“主人，受伤了？” 

“不管我们叫多少次，你就是醒不过来—”

“读心，进行完毕？” 

“别以为别人没有注意到—”

“对，红蜘蛛问了好多次—”

“恢复时间，长到反常。” 

“ 震荡波也在唠叨—”

“他们就是不肯放过我们，纠缠不休—”

“读心，成功？”

“—想知道你在哪里，你在干什么，我们—”

“—不知道该说什么，因为—”

“找到答案？” “—我们也不知道！”

声波坐到一处破旧停车场的平台边缘，几乎疲惫到打颤。这里的建筑都无法居住，小巷一片黑暗沉寂，只有声波家还亮着灯。他记得中年节的那个晚上，他和爵士滚下屋顶，差点就摔到了这条街上，好在他们及时脱险。对声波而言，这段记忆总是能带给他温暖。可是现在，它就像星星那般冰冷而遥不可及。

他还没坐下，磁带们就围了上来，咬他的关节，用愤怒的小拳头砸他，抓着他，还腻在他的身上。他们着急地确认着声波平安无事。意外陷入休眠后，磁带们无法与他取得联络。声波遇到过几次这样的情况，但基本都发生在战后时期。然而，录音机磁带的惨剧，再次唤起了他们的担忧。

ravage蹲在不远处。他仰头凝视声波，焦躁地摇着尾巴。“解释。” 

“对爵士进行读心，” 声波回答。“调查，已完成。抱歉让你们担忧，长时间充电，没有预见。”

磁带们都感到了不安。声波进行过无数次读心，却从来没有累到睡这么长时间。轰隆隆和迷乱对视一眼，同时望向了他。

“所以呢，老大？答案是啥？…他真是故意的？” 

他膝盖上的激光鸟，顿时害怕地缩成一团。声波不自觉地低下头，注视着她。

“审讯结果，不确定。无法判定他有罪。”

磁带们惊得头脑空白。连ravage都愣在了原地。 

“你说**无法判定**，是什么意思？” 

“是啊，什么意思？” 

声波疲惫地呼了口气。“不能，” 他沮丧地翻译。“读心，失败。”

每张小嘴，还有鸟喙，都张得更大了些。对他们而言，声波的读心技术无人能敌。为什么不呢？他是最聪明强大的宿主机。人人畏惧着他的能力，声波的大名，就足以让他们屈膝颤抖。他的磁带们跟随他，信任他，乐意被他所拥有，因为他坚不可摧。声波极少失败，他的读心—更是从未失败过。他们不认为他会失败。ravage是唯一一个还能出声的。他问出了大家都想问的问题 “怎么会？”

声波懒得详细描述了。“爵士的思想，复杂，” 他简短回答。“以爵士才能理解的方式构成。因此，结果不确定。” 

周围再次静了下来，他们都在艰难消化着声波的话—爵士在他自己的脑海里打败了声波，声波输了。声波能感觉到，他们正在竭力接受这个陌生的概念。

“呃….酱啊。” 迷乱犹豫地说。“所以，呃，这么干没用。所以呢？我们该怎么办？”

“爵士是否有罪，无法证明，” 圆锯插嘴。“和战车队的互动，我们都已知晓。行为，十分可疑。” 

“等会儿，” 轰隆隆打断了他。“拜托，等一下。我知道这件事很奇怪。我听到的时候就觉得很奇怪。可是我琢磨了一整天，还是想不明白。他们可是战车队啊；一伙神经病。威震天没有给这支队伍任何奴隶，汽车人应该高兴才对。爵士为什么要改变这点呢？为什么要挖空心思，把一个轮子送到他们的手里呢？”

“也许他不喜欢探长。” 迷乱提议。“如果我能把讨厌的家伙，送到太空里和旋风作伴，我是绝对不会犹豫的。”

“否，” 激光鸟否认。“爵士，在汽车人中广受欢迎，对所有人都很友好。没有内部敌人。” 

他们都同意了她的观点。激光鸟监视汽车人基地的时间最长，也是最后一个离开地球的磁带。如果爵士和探长闹矛盾，她肯定会知道。就算他们不是好友，声波也不觉得爵士会愿意让老战友以身涉险。保护奴隶们免受迫害，才是爵士想做的事。

“目的明显，救出探长，” 圆锯提醒他们。“探长现在离开地球，没有追踪项圈。” 

“可是他没有被救出来，完全没有！我跟他较量过，这个轮子不是软蛋，可他绝对不属于善战的汽车人战士。战车队都是身经百战的佣兵。连飞毛腿都无法打赢这四个人。与其1v4救探长，他还不如劝他们去抓钢索呢。”

“汽车人可能会逃走。”

“逃到外太空里？”

“然后靠什么过活？” 

“就算事情都照计划进行了，爵士能得到什么？一个轮子逃走了，剩下的轮子们还是奴隶。这个事实又不会改变。”

“也许我们都想错了，” 迷乱建议。“也许他没想为轮子做事，只是想让霸天虎心烦。爵士喜欢逗弄其他军官—他总是这么做。这件事让威震天尴尬到了极点。现在大家知道了，他不能从自己的士兵手下保护奴隶。 

”没错，肯定是这样！” 轰隆隆插嘴。“所有铁堡人都知道了。我听见红蜘蛛说如果他是老大，这种事绝对不会发生。如果他再不闭嘴，威震天一定会把他的脑袋嵌进墙里。这大概就是爵士想要看到的结果。”

“野心可能，” 圆锯赞同。然而，激光鸟摇了摇头。

“威胁汽车人安全，风险过大。战车队，迫切想要找到幻影，没有回头路。探长，不可能主动寻找幻影，会被折磨。探长的拒绝，很可能让他丧命。战车队不会带两个汽车人回来。无法抓到幻影，意味着无法返回塞伯坦，在太空里饿死。探长与战车队命运相系。” 

“除非他们在另一颗星球上安家，” 轰隆隆闷闷不乐地总结。“那样他们就会尽情玩弄探长，或者杀了他。我猜爵士也不想这样。” 

他们再次陷入沉默。小磁带们的观点并无新意。在走出公寓楼的短暂时间里，声波就把所有可能性都想了一遍。然而，他还是毫无头绪。

迷乱跌在地上，幽幽地叹了口气。“也许，我们都太较真了。也许爵士根本就不是故意的。他只是想调戏那些虎子，仅此而已。也许他和我们一样吃惊。”

“是啊，” 轰隆隆嘟囔，“有可能。”

“也许，” 圆锯勉强同意。他们都望向了ravage，但ravage没有分享自己的观点，只是安静地聆听观察着。激光鸟用嘴蹭蹭声波的腿。

“爵士，现在喜欢我们的家。爵士，在这里很快乐。没理由毁掉快乐。对吗？” 

声波宁可被千刀万剐，也不愿意告诉她真相。他把手搭在激光鸟的头上，温柔地敲着她。“在他的脑海中，已知想法：爵士，享受你的陪伴。足够理由证明，爵士喜欢你。”

“嘿，他也喜欢我，对吧？” 轰隆隆瞬间坐直了，迷乱也一样。

“对啊，还有我呢？”

“是。”

他们都放松了下来，看起来很欣慰，只有ravage发现了声波有所隐瞒。他动了动耳朵，却没有再追究，反正声波也不会告诉他。也许，ravage最能理解爵士对自由的渴望，可是他也证明了这种渴望不会长久。他们不需要知道，这不重要。爵士永远都是他们的。

“你的回应？” 圆锯问。“主人，现在拥有战车队突袭的相关信息。向威震天汇报？” 

“什么？不，你不能去！”

“对，如果威震天发现爵士与这件事有关，他会撕碎他的！” 

双子的护目镜焦灼地闪动着，激光鸟的火种在恐惧中收缩。他赶忙发出安抚信号。

“否。这则信息，不会向威震天汇报。”

ravage警惕地绷紧身子。图像和记忆从链接那头传了过来。他指出声波无数次地为威震天履行职责，而威震天是何等的信赖他。声波是威震天最得力的干将，他很忠诚。

“行为，不是背叛。” 声波坚定地说。“详尽汇报，一直是我的职责。爵士的行为，没有证据表明他有罪。他的目的，未知，也许根本没有目的。没有确凿证据，毫无成效，没必要通告威震天。”

其他磁带都安心了，可ravage还是很紧张。声波理应协助威震天监视他的帝国；他有责任汇报这样的消息。他们心知肚明—如果涉及这件事的是别人而不是爵士，声波一定会向上禀报。

《 对威震天的忠诚，毫无疑问。》 声波单独提醒ravage。 《 对威震天的忠诚，从一而终。同样在乎我的财产的安全。信息取舍，唯一解决方法。》

说到这一点…“这个话题，顶级机密，” 他大声警告。“从现在开始，禁止谈论这件事，对其他官员而言，太过危险。” 

他们一同点头。如果爵士做的事情被泄漏出去，震荡波和红蜘蛛会抢着把他拽到威震天的面前。威震天给了他们留住爵士的第二次机会，他们必须保护好他。声波再次望向爵士，他还在隔着窗户往下看。他肯定饿坏了。

“讨论，结束。全员解散。需要和爵士独处。一小时后，再回公寓。” 

“好的，老大。”

“遵命，主人。” 

他们挂着“爷也想静静”的苦瓜脸，乖乖走开了。圆锯和激光鸟飞上天空，消失在了屋顶上方。迷乱和轰隆隆开启推进器，朝反方向飞去。ravage又逗留了一会。

“危险” 在他的脑海中回荡。这个**危险**，和爵士刚来时的危险不一样。正在吃力站起来的声波，无视了他的警告。

“我的决定，不可更改。ravage解散。”

发出最后一声警告后，他最年长的磁带窜进阴影里，消失不见。爵士还在等着他。声波把ravage的话抛在脑后，走回了家的方向。

* * *

回到客厅里后，他发现爵士还懒洋洋地坐在窗台上。声波知道他和自己一样累，但爵士就是能装出一副悠然自得的模样。而声波体态僵直，谁也糊弄不了。声波决定，这是他讨厌爵士的又一个理由。 

“所以？陪审团都说了什么？” 爵士依次把脚放在地上，慢悠悠地滑下窗台。“当我没说。来看我的是你，而不是怒火冲天的威震天，所以我知道你的决定了。和我猜的一样。” 

声波从储藏舱里掏出六个能量块。“爵士，过来。”

爵士谨慎而缓慢地挪了过来。然而—他张开嘴巴后，声波没有马上喂他。

“已知：你是故意的。原因，未知。但你是故意的。我会找出原因。” 

他把能量块塞进爵士的嘴里。爵士用舌头搅动了一会，才把它咽下去。“真不错。你又想出了新玩法。”

没礼貌。声波举起另一块能量。“战争，已结束。霸天虎胜利，汽车人失败。现在汽车人是奴隶。逃跑不可能。” 爵士饥渴地盯着声波指尖的能量块。他刚要咬住它，声波就把手收了回去。

“重复一遍。”

爵士的护目镜闪着寒光。“逃跑，” 他说，“不可能。”

声波再次喂了他。“声波，主人。爵士，奴隶。”

“声波，主人。爵士…奴隶。” 又一块能量。

“主人，不是敌人。”

“主人。不是敌人。” 爵士重复。声波这才意识到，他不自觉地兜起了圈子。爵士听话地跟在他的后面，所以声波再次奖励了他。

“声波，比爵士更强大。”

“声波，比爵士更强大。”

“声波，比爵士更聪明。”

“哦，这得在游戏里见分晓，亲爱的。” 爵士蹭到沙发把手旁边，并跪在上面盯着声波。“ 别这么早下定论。”

声波思考了一秒。“爵士，没有声波聪明。” 

“说得好。时间将决定一切。”

声波把最后一个能量块喂给爵士，享受了一会指尖上爵士嘴唇的触感。“嗯～谢谢你，主人。”

“从今往后，爵士将被更严密地监管。爵士，要一直待在我的身边。爵士将被监视。” 

“所以，一切如常咯。” 

爵士立刻溜到沙发垫子上，仿佛知道这句话会让声波生气。声波向前倾身，牢牢抓住他的下巴。“此外，不许接触其他汽车人。”

声波得意地看到他僵住了。然而，爵士的护目镜毫无波澜。“你知道吗？就算你断绝我和汽车人们的联系，也无法收回我与战车队的事情。”

声波很想瞪他一眼。“这是惩罚。”

“惩罚什么？我没有违反你的任何规则。” 

“企图破坏霸天虎帝国，违反规则。”

“哎哟喂，这可是我的每周必做任务。” 

声波扭了下手腕，猛地放开爵士，差点把他拽下沙发。“爵士可以开玩笑。爵士可以笑。你的干扰，无用。已知：爵士在隐瞒某事。我会找出来。”

“你怪我保留隐私？我真是比ravage吃的沟鼠还冤哪。”

声波气得手脚发软，却仍然冷冷地直视爵士。“承诺已出。谨记。”

“我所有事情都记得，” 爵士的笑容利如刀锋。“分毫不差。”

他惬意地躺到沙发上，并再次合上护目镜。声波没力气把他拉回床上充电了，况且他不想继续睡觉。他也很累，不过他在更糟糕的状态下工作过。声波离开沙发和沉沉睡去的爵士，走进了他的工作室。是时候升级这栋建筑糟糕的警报装置了。


	22. 腐败 on corruption

“三天了，声波，” 红蜘蛛大叫。“那可笑的地球灾难，已经过去整整三天了。我们连你的一个零件都见不到—你在你的破棚子里干什么呢？”

“行为：研究战车队动机。” 声波仍在埋头操纵工作台。从技术层面讲，他没有说谎—这些天他确实钻研了一段时间。

“你昨天也是这么说的。可是你到底想干什么？威震天不在乎他们的动机，他在乎的是我们无法阻止他们这件事！你知道我们在指挥室，享受着何等待遇吗？” 他自顾自地说了下去。“既然你拒绝过来面对事实，我就大发慈悲地告诉你吧。威震天认为这次惨败都是我们的错—当然就我而言，错全在他。谁叫他让一群三流特技演员看守能量工厂—还削减了我们的能量供给。你，我，震荡波都有份。往好处想，至少上次开会，他不再朝我们射榴霰弹了。” 红蜘蛛的笑容转瞬即逝。“可是这次惩罚仍然很过分。我不知道你为什么还能坐在那里，按着按钮，假装毫不关心。” 

声波早就知道他的能量供给减少了。磁带双子向他报告过，震荡波也找他通过信。削减10%确实很严酷，却还能接受，威震天本可以更加残忍。

“无法抓住罪犯，值得惩罚。”

“少说屁话。”

“此次谈话，结束？” 

“先告诉我你什么时候回指挥室，帮忙安抚我们上火的首领。我不想再独自挑战不可能的事了。” 

“可能回归，明天。”

“你昨天就是这么说的！”

“打扰，无法加快工作速度，” 他指出。“声波，完毕。” 他在红蜘蛛抗议前切断了通讯，让工作室重回宁静。然而，他的情绪没有丝毫好转。过去三天里，红蜘蛛和震荡波骚扰他的频率，创下了战后的新纪录。他们不是想找他聊天，而是察觉到了他的异常。声波性情孤僻，可在危急关头消失不是他的作风。他们都指望着声波，在其他人争吵抱怨的时候默默解决问题。大家都注意到了他反常的缺席。 

声波感到些许不安。但是他安慰自己，震荡波和红蜘蛛肯定猜不出他缺席的真正原因。他们怎么可能猜到呢？汽车人说服霸天虎绑架同伴这种事，只有爵士才能想得出来。

声波完成任务后，便离开了工作室。客厅里，圆锯正蹲在窗台上打盹，激光鸟则落在爵士的膝盖上，享受着清洁。爵士用柔软的毛刷扫过她的翅膀，清除污垢，理顺精致的羽翼边缘。

“红蜘蛛又来电话了？”

声波触电似地望向爵士，后者还在认真打理激光鸟的翅膀。“我看得出来。你绷着肩膀呢。”

爵士肯定在说谎。谁也不可能轻易看透声波。

“我们不能一直躲在你的小阁楼里。他们只会越来越怀疑你。”

“爵士保持安静。”

“就算你生我的气，我的话还是对的。”

声波重重地坐到沙发上，朝激光鸟伸出一只胳膊。这不是命令，而是一个隐晦的邀请，她很少会拒绝他。然而—激光鸟与他对视一眼后，便移开视线，更加坚定地窝在爵士身上。 

爵士在朝他坏笑。不听话的小磁带们。除了ravage，所有磁带都决定无视他和爵士的矛盾。连轰隆隆，最有理由为爵士操纵他而生气的人，也开始拉着爵士玩电子游戏。他们想要相信爵士是清白的，还是他们的好朋友和玩伴—他们急切的心情，让声波很是同情。而声波自己，却没有这般闲心。 

“公寓楼的安全系统，升级完毕，” 他冷冷地告知爵士。“每处入口，都设有动作感知器。ravage也无法不被发现地回家。” 

不幸的是，这件事让ravage有些恼火。在过去的三天里，他一直在帮声波测试警报器的功效，窝了一肚子火。他正在声波的胸舱里充电，又累又气。 

爵士没有抬头。“我告诉过你了，声波，我没有溜出过你的家。我没必要这么做。”

声波不喜欢他说最后一句的语气，却假装漠不关心。

“仍旧，你不可能逃走。明天，我去霸天虎指挥中心。你留在家里。”

爵士终于抬起头来。“你还是没有改主意。” 他的脸上闪过一丝焦躁。

“是。” 

“这不是个好主意，声波。你不该单独过去。”

“如我所言，爵士禁止会见其他汽车人。”

“哦，我倒是不担心这点，” 爵士说。“我总能想办法与我的朋友见面。可你还是不该自己过去。他们会发现的。他们已经注意到了你的缺席，也会注意到我的缺席。” 

激光鸟吱吱叫了一声，表示同意。声波瞪了她一眼。“与你无关。爵士只用关心：惩罚。”

“我关心了一分钟呢。当红蜘蛛指着鼻子怼你，而你环顾四周，发现我不在，没人帮你怼回去的时候，你就会跑回家来接我了。”

“声波，并不依赖爵士。”

“说得跟真的似的。” 

声波的阴沉怒气，吓得激光鸟和圆锯打了个哆嗦。爵士肯定也感觉到了—他摆出苦瓜脸，不安扭动了一会，然后啪地把刷子摔到地上。

“好。不带我去。不过在我们掐死对方之前，我们还能继续散步吗？”

声波本想说否，因为他还在生爵士的气，希望给他更多惩罚。但是他们已经在家里监禁了三天，声波也有些烦躁。凝结在空气中的压力，都快把这间小房子撑爆了。 

“是。拿锁链。” 

“总有一天，我要把那些链子藏起来，然后大笑着看你找它们，” 爵士嘟囔，却还是听话地过去拿了。走出公寓楼后，声波确实感觉好多了。来到室外，呼吸塞伯坦的清新空气，缓解了他的压力。激光鸟再次飞上天空，圆锯则缩在他的肩膀上，困成了一小团。爵士没有说话，但是他的脚步很轻快，散步似乎也让他的心情变好了。

他们沉默地沿着老路线，走进铁堡闹市区。看到他们最爱的顾客后，热情的小贩们都涌了过来。声波不耐烦地挥挥手，遣散他们，今天他没心情纵容爵士。爵士一如既往地不在乎周围。

“你想好怎么和他解释了吗？”

声波望过来，发现爵士正在盯着一张大得吓人的威震天海报。“如果红蜘蛛和震荡波注意到了你的缺席，他肯定也会注意到。而且和那两位不一样，他不会感到高兴。你想怎么和他解释？”

“威震天，与爵士无关。”

“如果真是那样，我们就会活在一个截然不同的世界里了，而我会是全世界最快乐的人。可惜我们还没到那里，所以谨言慎行吧。作为他的宠儿，你只能走到这里了。”

“你的评论，无用且无礼，” 声波再次恼火起来。“关于我的首领的建议，你无权给予。” 

爵士的护目镜闪过一丝怒火。他迅速背过身去。“很抱歉，我忘了我的地位，主人。不过记住我的建议吧，就算你不想听。你很快就会知道，我的话有多**无用**了。”

他大步走开，留声波独自面对威震天的怒容。声波移开了视线。圆锯若有所思地咔哒着嘴，又在声波的目光下收了声。也许散步也没什么用处。

声波再次迈开步子。他刚要追上去，就看到爵士在朝街对面的车辙挥手。即使隔着一条街，声波也能看到，车辙的光学镜瞬间亮了起来。他热情地朝爵士挥了回来。声波抓住爵士的手，直接把他拽走。

“哦拜托，”爵士抱怨。他特意跌了一跤，好让声波的速度慢下来。“挥手也不行？你怕这是推翻帝国的交流暗号吗？”

“放低声音，” 声波赶忙命令。他环顾四周，确保没有引起注意。“害怕，不准确。如我所言，不准与汽车人交流，惩罚。”

“你知道这个惩罚不会长久。世界太小了，我总能和汽车人同处一室，也总会有聒噪的虎子注意到你的用心。” 

声波不想承认爵士说的对。 “这件事，由我决定。”

“那就接着自讨苦吃吧。我连违规的机会都没有，真是可惜。” 

“爵士保持安静，不然….”

“不然呢？” 爵士没能挣脱出来，但是他绕到声波面前，强迫他停了下来。“我们就决裂？你就抛弃我？说啊。我还蒙在鼓里呢。”

声波深深循环了一口气。“爵士，我的。爵士要学会服从与尊敬。所需时间，不重要。一年，两年，不是问题。爵士会学会的。”

“你才是第一个….” 爵士的反驳只说了一半。他护目镜的光芒朝旁边偏了一下，又很快闪了回来。“啊，抱歉，我刚才看到了个有趣的玩意。我们说到哪儿了？又在吵架？我肯定我吵赢你了。” 他咧开笑容。

声波迅速转头望去，却什么都没看见。只有寻常的货摊和小贩，以及挤在中间的顾客。

“什么？” 他怀疑地问。

“你肯定不感兴趣。你不在乎抢劫的，对吗？”

抢劫？声波警醒起来，仔细扫描人群。复建塞伯坦经济是个精密而脆弱的过程。他们的金融市场被战争彻底烧毁，以至于他们只能用实体货币交易。在集市里用芯片买东西相当原始，却是一个必要的起点。如果这颗星球想要重现辉煌，经济稳定是至关重要的。为此，他们要彻底根除战乱时期的抢掠行为。新帝国成立的第一天，震荡波便如此断言，而威震天也表示赞同。被抓到的头两个小偷，在一次公众集会上被砍掉了手。他们的手部关节被扭曲熔炼，无法再接上新部件。警察们直接听命于震荡波，但是声波不想放过他眼皮底下的劫匪。

可是他什么都没看到。此外，那里就有两位警察，正在和一位小贩交谈。“在哪里？”

“哦，现在你对我的话感兴趣了。今天我把我观察到的事情讲了个遍，可你都假装没听见。你说，我凭什么回答你呢？” 爵士挂着令人火大的傲慢笑容，大多数霸天虎都想撕烂的一张脸。声波强迫自己无视了他。

“因为，下达命令。”

“啊，下达命令。你为什么不早点说呢？在接受命令这件事上，我是个多听话的奴隶啊。” 爵士双手握住声波的手腕，把他拽向小摊。声波还没反应过来，爵士就把他拉到了那两位警察的面前。其中一位警察正在跟小贩低声说话，几乎把身子探进了货摊里。他的脸上挂着微笑，可那位小贩却没有。他看起来很害怕。 

“我说的就是这家小店，主人！” 爵士扯着嗓子大喊，把那三个人吓得一跳。两位警察愤怒地抬起头来。看到声波后，他们吓得光学镜惨白。

“声波指挥官，长官！威震天万岁，长官！”

声波点点头，并迷惑地瞅了一眼爵士。“我才不管别人怎么说，这家店的蜡是最好的，” 他猛地一跳，坐到了小摊的桌角上。“您还记得我们在那个特别的夜晚，用的那些蜡吗？” 他的引擎暧昧地轻颤起来，可是声波完全想不起来，他们用这家蜡抛光过。所有人—包括声波—都目瞪口呆。

“所以，介于我们都很喜欢这家店，我的主人声波十分乐意采访一下店主。毫无疑问，铁堡的警察们都在尽职地保护百姓，免遭抢劫对吗？” 

他露出灿烂的微笑，警察们看上去有些心虚。“好啦，别害羞。霸天虎知道你们工作多努力。你们这是在实践，保护商户的新方法吗？”

突然间，他们都不敢抬头看声波了，并嘟囔他们只是听命行事。爵士的笑容更灿烂了。

“那可真不错。我的主人经常光顾这家店，如果店主受委屈，他一定会注意到。他会和你们的上级讨论这件事情，看来你们没资格监管这个市场。”

两位警察彻底慌了神，再也无法掩饰恐惧。而爵士翘起了二郎腿，看起来洋洋得意。“话说完了。他遣散你们了。” 

警察们犹豫地望向声波，而声波沉默得可怕。他们吸着凉气连连后退，怨恨地瞪了爵士几眼后，便仓皇而逃。 

“门外汉，” 爵士嘟囔。他朝声波绽开微笑。“别介意，主人。今天不会有人再来打劫了。”

“哦大人。” 那个躲在摊子后面，比迷你金刚大不了多少的小贩正在哆嗦。“谢谢您，太谢谢您了。我—我不知道该怎么表达我的感激。” 他啄木鸟似的鞠着躬，完全不敢直视声波。

“别客气，”爵士友好地说。“我们都很高兴。我知道你很难看出来，但是声波也这么觉得。”

“求您了，请让我回报您的好意。”小贩抱起一堆蜡和抛光剂，把它们全部推给爵士。“最仁慈的霸天虎啊，这是我唯一能拿出手的东西了。” 小罐子叮叮当当掉了一地。 

什么？声波惊讶地望了小贩一眼。小贩根本没有注意到，还在笨拙地献媚。爵士拾起一盒蜡，懒懒地把玩着它，表情毫不惊讶。 

“那好吧。今晚，我们确实有一些刮痕需要抛光。您说呢，主人？”

爵士从桌子上跳下来，看起来十分满意。“还好我们出来散步了；我真的感觉好多了。我想您也一样。如果您还是不开心….” 他用小罐头轻敲声波的肩膀。“我很快就会让您开心起来的。”

* * *

“爵士。”

“亲爱的？”

“提问。”

“问呗。”

“警察对商人的勒索，如何发现？”

“屡见不鲜咯。哪怕是我这样的黑市大佬，也是从小卒子干起的。” 爵士正在专注地给声波的腿上蜡。“那些混蛋警察可不会光说不干。他们总能在严酷的法律条文下，找到无证经营的小贩们。他们威胁他们，把他们吓破胆，并借机勒索—说如果不想上法庭，就得给他们点表示。然后他们就会把小贩的财产全部私吞。我住在这条街上的时候，这种事每天都在发生。”

所以爵士真的来自贫民窟。声波将这条信息存为重要情报。“长期腐败，议会政权的重大问题。霸天虎政府，试图修正此等腐败。”

“新老大，” 爵士快活地唱道，“和旧老大没两样！啊，抱歉宝贝儿，这歌词突然就蹦出来了。我的意思是：议会糟糕，震荡波更糟糕。”

声波都不用低头看；爵士的声音里就带着盈盈笑意。他无视了他。“ 比较，过于草率。”

“那就别太当真。你还记得我们在集市里放声大笑，大喊“震荡波来视察了”的那次吗？当然放声大笑的只有我。小贩们会慌张是有原因的，声波。他们得花大价钱买下经营许可证，还会被税款榨干仅剩的经营利润。他们交不出那么多钱，他们会饿死的。他们只能无证经营，这就是为何警察会来找甜头。这是一条心照不宣的法则；我记的一清二楚。老实说，震荡波掌权之后，情况比原来更糟糕了…一是因为战争让塞伯坦经济跌入谷底，但主要是因为他缺了一样老议会有的东西。”

“什么东西？”

“警车，” 爵士简单回答。“他是有史以来最不可能贪污的警察。我以我的名誉担保。而且在他的管理之下，他的下属和他一样作风清廉。我觉得大火车和闪电没那么有良心。”

声波认真思考了一会。“这则信息，没有被监控捕捉。”

爵士叹了口气。他放下抛光布，坐回地上，好直视声波的光学镜。“你知道你有什么问题吗？我是说，除了蛮不讲理，控制欲强到神经，不懂得尊重私人空间，对音乐无知到惨绝人寰—”

“爵士。”

“你的问题是你只会寻找反动言论，而不是人们的不满。你搜寻着他们对帝国的批评，可是在民众与政府彻底闹翻之前，他们是不会说出口的。与其寻找反对政府的人，你不如多看看政府欺压民众的政策。”

“威震天帝国的政策，不在我的管辖范围内。”

“那可太好了，” 爵士愉快地说。“毕竟我恨这个政府，它越早完蛋越好。今天我给那些警察添堵是因为我心情不好，想要找点乐子。别误会了；我可没想清理威震天政府的蛀虫。我恨不得他被从里到外蚕食个干净。”

声波眯起光学镜。“结果，不可能出现。” 爵士的眼神令人琢磨不透。

“所有帝国都注定走向灭亡，声波。只是时间长短的问题。我觉得旧议会已经充分证明了这一点。”

“继续抛光。”

“好的，主人。”

声波站起来，让爵士在他的装甲上慢慢揉着圈。他的思绪飘到了别的地方—不管**劫匪**是扒手还是警察，抢劫行为都会威胁正在发展的市场经济。虽然这件事不归他管，但是声波对威震天忠心耿耿，他有义务维持霸天虎帝国的稳定繁荣。明天他进了指挥室，就向震荡波汇报这个情况。

“爵士。”

“我在呢，亲爱的。”

“你的动机，不明。可是你的警觉，欣赏。”

爵士蹲到地上，充满希望地扬起头。“咱们和好了？”

“也许。”

“明天我能和你一起去工作吗？”

“否。”

“看来我们还有很长的路要走。”


	23. 工作 on the job

_情况有所改变。声波已经为他收集了将近一年的情报。他们一直用通讯频道，或是最近频繁使用的信使联络。这是震荡波首次要求与他单独见面。那个人无权这样命令他，却总是摆出一副能随意指使他的样子。声波不喜欢震荡波，而且肯定他也讨厌自己。不过工作就是工作，况且霸天虎给的薪酬相当丰厚。最终，声波的好奇心占了上风。他即将前往动荡的卡隆，但是声波并不在乎。他足够强大，几乎不用担心安全问题。而且_ _ravage_ _也会潜伏在身边，随时听候调遣。_

_他的好奇心很快就被满足了。一位高大的灰色塞伯坦人，跟着震荡波大步迈进了房间。声波见过许多大型塞伯坦人_ _—_ _有些人比这栋楼还要大。但是这个人却显得与众不同。他的红瞳燃烧着狡黠的烈焰，浑身散发着桀骜不驯的战士气场，毫无大型塞伯坦人的温厚。他疤痕累累的装甲间，涌动着骇人的力量_ _—_ _而他也清楚这点。他慢慢靠近声波_ _—_ _那沉重的脚步声，足以让任何人畏惧地后退一步。声波差点就这么做了。他用余光瞥见_ _—_ _并感觉到_ _ravage_ _惊恐地绷紧身子，瞬间警戒起来。_

_“_ _声波，终于见到您真是太好了，_ _” _ _震荡波虚伪地问候。他的系统还有些过热，可能一直在努力跟上同伴的大步子。_ _“_ _很抱歉约您到如此不方便的地方见面。这位是我的上司_ _—” _

_“_ _角斗冠军威震天，_ _” _ _声波补全他的话，连看都没看震荡波。_ _“_ _您的大名，人尽皆知。_ _” _

_“_ _我一直希望，你这位著名的万事通能够记住我。_ _” _ _威震天的嘴角泛起浅笑。_ _“_ _可我现在是一位指挥官了。我旧时的胜利不过是游戏，讨民众欢心的小消遣。我正要打响一场更为宏大的战役。我想你肯定已经听说了。你提供的情报精准得惊人，帮了我们许多忙。告诉我，声波，你有找不到的秘密吗？_ _” _

_“_ _否，_ _” _ _声波即刻回答。那双锋利的光学镜，正在从头到脚地审视他。他只需要说一个字就够了_ _—_ _以前他总是这样回答顾客，但是这位客人不一样。威震天的力量仿若咆哮的炙热风暴，将声波震慑在原地。这就是那位以一己之力，改变卡隆命运的革命领袖。声波曾经猜想过起义成功的可能性_ _—_ _而他刚见了威震天不到一分钟，便改变了想法：霸天虎叛乱分子的革命之火，必会将塞伯坦政府燃烧至尽；威震天有着货真价实的领导能力，和同样惊人的实力_ _—_ _声波肯定，他绝不会忍受无能之人。_

_“_ _我的天赋，可观，_ _” _ _声波详尽说明。_ _“_ _黑客技术，比所有网络防御系统更加优越。经常在网络与现实中监视目标。从未被抓到，从未受到法律制裁。（人们）掷金百万，以防我获取情报。掷金百万，全部浪费。_ _” _

_威震天笑了起来。那爽朗亲和的笑声，与他冷硬的外表反差极大。_

_“_ _没错，为了得到您的服务，我们也下了血本。但愿这钱花的值得。_ _” _ _震荡波一点也不高兴。_ _“_ _巡逻队，防卫薄弱的仓库，还有最高机密的政府囚室_ _—_ _只要是我们想要的情报，他都能找得到。震荡波，要我说这钱花得很值_ _—_ _他既帮我们赢得了领土，也减少了我方军队的伤亡。声波绝对_ _“_ _物有所值_ _”_ _。我想将他收入麾下。_ _” _

_震荡波和声波都没有料到此等发展。他们惊讶地望向威震天。_

_“_ _大人？_ _” _

_“_ _威震天指挥官，（我）专攻情报与间谍活动。军事经验及训练，无。_ _” _

_“_ _你骇进过很多军事网络，总能学到点东西。_ _” _ _威震天毫不在意。_ _“_ _以后你有的是机会继续学习。此外，我最感兴趣的是你_ _“_ _情报与间谍活动_ _”_ _的能力。你从未让我失望过，而我需要你继续为我效力。革命愈演愈烈，我没时间给你发送请求，商讨价钱了。我需要你待在我的身侧，声波，在我提出问题前就替我找到答案。我要你成为霸天虎的一份子。我认为你也需要我。_ _” _

_随着战火蔓延，找工作变得越来越难了。声波想起家里的两个小磁带_ _—_ _想起他们在他的椅子下面扭打，开怀大笑_ _—_ _现在他得喂饱四张嘴。他的小房子真的安全吗？_

_“_ _要求，警备森严的生存空间，和磁带们的能量。_ _” _

_“_ _成交。我和心腹军官们都睡在基地里，那里的一间舱室是你的了。你想要多少能量都可以。_ _” _

_威震天彻底无视了惊愕的震荡波，并朝他伸出一只手。这是角斗士比赛前的握手仪式，声波尽力模仿他的动作。_

_“_ _我期待你的表现，声波。你肯定能干成一番大事。_ _” _

_“_ _一贯如此，威震天指挥官，_ _” _ _声波回答。威震天全力握紧他的手，但是声波拒绝服软。_ _“_ _您不会失望。_ _” _

* * *

声波站在威震天办公室的外面，盯着门锁，仿佛它能自动开启。他不知道自己站了多久。几分钟？声波从未在威震天的门前踌躇过这么久。曾经，他没有犹豫的必要。在古老的记忆文档里—他总是算准时间，有备而来—这都是他最初吸引威震天的特质。他举起手，按下了按钮。声波耐心等待门锁扫描完毕，准许他进入办公室，可是威震天没有大喊着叫他进来。门开了一条小缝，蓝霹雳溜了出来。他充满希望地环视一圈，发现爵士不在后，便失落地耷拉下车门。

“抱歉，先生。” 他声若蚊蝇 ，只敢盯着声波的膝盖。“我的主人现在很忙，不想被打搅。”

声波望向蓝霹雳身后那扇哑光的门—它厚重坚实，仿若冰冷的壁垒。“威震天知道来访者的身份？”

“是的先生。” 他不安地抖抖车门，依旧不敢抬头。“他知道。”

“与威震天会面，必要。”

“他说您可以过会再来，也许那时候他就愿意见您了。他现在不想看到您。” 蓝霹雳清了清发声器。“求您了。他….” 他赶紧闭上了嘴。然而，他装甲上的凹痕说明了一切。他看上去很可怜，而声波无法反驳他。威震天的意思已经够清楚了。

“传达信息，明白。过后再来。”

“谢谢您，先生。”

声波转身离开。蓝霹雳在他即将走出门的一瞬间，鼓足了勇气。“爵士会和您—”

门啪地闭紧了。 

* * *

离开威震天的公寓后，声波最想做的事—就是逃出这栋楼，直接回家。他努力忍住了冲动。威震天不是他唯一要见的人，而且他早就该来指挥室报道了。今天看到他来上班的人越多越好。他先回办公室快速检查一下爵士，再去拜访震荡波。这个行程安排很妥当—前提是他能一路畅通。然而，红蜘蛛突然窜进了大厅。声波赶忙刹住脚步，可惜他已经来不及转身溜走了。幸运的是—红蜘蛛还在忙着大声嚷嚷。

“—说不。省省吧，惊天雷，我要操心的事情已经够多了。”

“可你还没有问过他呢。”惊天雷抓住红蜘蛛的胳膊肘，把他拽了回来。“至少先问问他吧。”红蜘蛛瞪了他一眼。

“没错，我没有问过他。但是不，我就是不去问他。我说过了，他是不会答应的。他只会吼我，然后把我扔出他的办公室。你没发现他这几天在闹脾气吗？现在不是和他说起汽车人的时候。” 

“他不高兴是因为最近发生的意外，”惊天雷固执地说。“我没想把他单独送往太空桥。只要我能得到一个地球上的任务，我就能带他一起去。我会在空中巡逻，追捕横炮，威震天要我做什么都行。”他还是没有放开不停扭动的红蜘蛛。

“我们**睿智**的领袖，连一次简单的科学考察都不让我去。他不可能让你使用太空桥—他只会觉得你想去瞎玩闹。你还想带上你的那架傻瓜喷气机，那就更不可能了。我不知道你怎么这么关心那个对眼的蠢蛋。他同时想两件事就会cpu过载。” 

“他只是很难集中注意力。他和他的兄弟分开了太长时间，比离开同机型的队友还要糟糕。给我一天就好—”

“这是我最后一次说不，惊天雷。如果你想哄他高兴，就给他找个玩具；我还要去解决更重要的问题。”

红蜘蛛挣开惊天雷，继续向前走去。他们这才发现安静旁听的声波。 

“哟，看来你还记得霸天虎指挥中心在哪儿，”红蜘蛛嗤笑。“过来也不打声招呼，你可真有礼貌啊，声波。让你见笑了，我们正在忙着维持帝国运转呢。”

他慢悠悠地凑过来，笑容若有所思。“你似乎有些不一样了？等等，先别告诉我….哦，我知道了！我已经跟你说了六秒钟，可是聪明的奴隶没有跳出来保护你。你进来的时候把他弄丢了吗？最近这种事情经常发生。” 

爵士肯定会用笑话和讽刺反击他，而声波只是沉默地盯着红蜘蛛。“他不过来握住你的手，你还知道怎么站稳脚跟吗—我表示强烈怀疑。真的，没有了那位给你撑腰的小轮子，你就像一件残次品。我想知道，你为什么不带他过来呢？”

“红蜘蛛。”

“怎么了，声波？” 

“你的存在，挡住我的去路。建议：移开。”

红蜘蛛翘起嘴角，露出邪恶的微笑。“没问题，声波。你知道我永远不会耽搁你繁忙的工作。继续监视监听去吧。塞伯坦的命运全仰仗着你。” 

红蜘蛛抖了下翅膀，大步走远了。他噼里啪啦的跺地声，吵得令人心烦。惊天雷抱着胳膊靠在墙上，似乎有些郁闷。

“如果你能把爵士借我一天，”他嘟囔。“你想要什么都行。”

“拒绝要求。爵士，我的。”

声波头也不回地走过惊天雷，却听到了飞机引擎的低吼。“我就不该让闹闹玩完那场赌牌。如果可以，我会立即终止游戏。”

声波无视了他，继续前行；几秒后，他听见惊天雷朝反方向离开了。尽管外表冷漠如常，声波的内心却燃烧着保护欲与怒火。这栋楼里的所有人—汽车人与霸天虎—都想要爵士。似乎所有人都在等待着机会，把他从声波身边偷走。活像是一群秃鹫。他加快脚步，匆匆迈向办公室。他十分信赖ravage的能力，但是声波很清楚：爵士有着打破常理的惊人天赋。即使他确定他的新警报系统完美无缺，也很确定爵士被关在他的家里，声波还是不能确保万无一失。离开家以前，声波把一个摄像机安在了客厅天花板上，并将其画面传输至一处办公室的显示屏里。他借此骄傲地通告爵士—声波能随时随地查看他的动向。 

“命令，” 他曾告诉爵士，“待在这个房间里。相机，会一直监视你。现在，哪怕在指挥中心，也能够随时看到你。”

“你能看到这个吗？” 爵士朝相机比了个中指。磁带双子曾经模仿过这个人类手势。声波无视了他，两人陷入一片冰冷的沉默。被留在家里还是让爵士很不高兴。声波走出家门的时候，他连看都没看他一眼。声波刚走了不到十分钟，可是爵士吸引的注意力早已令他焦虑不已。他匆忙走进他的办公室，寻找起监视他家客厅的显示屏。

爵士还在那里。他欣慰地舒了口气。爵士正在努力用他特有的方式，令声波头痛。他用ravage的黑色蜡油，在地上写满了 “想我吗？” 镜头画面里爬满了密密麻麻的黑字。但是声波并不介意，只要爵士没再惹麻烦就好。刺激声波，瞎写嘲讽，然后满嘴瞎话，假装冷漠地阅读数据板—都证明爵士还是他的。只要这点不变，所有事情都会好起来。他轻抚显示屏，震荡波的事情等会再说。他想在这里待一小会，看看爵士，再完成一些工作。

* * *

震荡波的办公室—或者说，他几间办公室所在的办公区—与声波的办公室截然相反。声波的办公室不大，却功能齐全，安静而隐蔽。除了他和他的小磁带们，谁也不能进来。这里不常使用，却存有许多绝密信息，不可向外人泄漏。与他宁静的孤塔不同，震荡波的办公室总是人声鼎沸，低阶霸天虎与平民来往进出。震荡波的管辖范围，涉及铁堡的各个领域：拆迁许可，建筑许可，税务，经营许可，公共设施管理，基础设施维护，还有其他声波根本不知道的事务—都要经过震荡波的首肯。威震天不想插手这些繁琐事，就把它们全部丢到了震荡波的办公桌上。毕竟，他是最有政府管理经验的霸天虎。由他负责的部分政府职能，对铁堡的发展至关重要。然而，望着这支官僚大军，声波还是忍不住犯起嘀咕。震荡波在这座城市里的权力，可能比他们所有人加起来还要多。着实令人不安。

他穿过交错纵横的工作台。工作台的数量，比他上次来的时候增加了不少。不过震荡波的私人办公室还是记忆中的样子：一个与主要办公区隔离的大房间。这是他今天第二次按下门锁的感应器，等在门外。他又等了好几秒，门才无声地开启。

“进来。” 震荡波盛气凌人的声音传了过来。即将进入震荡波的领地，让声波下意识地绷紧神经。如果他们能在中立场所见面，他就不会这么紧张了。声波走了进去，至少他冷漠的外表没有丝毫破绽。

“声波情报官，一位意想不到的稀客，真是荣幸。您今天来指挥中心有何贵干？” 

“进行某项工作，必须在这里完成。”

“您需要我的帮助吗？”

“是。” 震荡波没有邀请他入座，所以声波自己坐到了椅子上。“讨论警察队伍的行为，必要。” 

“哦？我不知道执法部门也归您管了。”

“执法部门，不归我管，” 声波重复震荡波的话，语气中带着隐晦的轻蔑。“然而，近日亲眼目睹两名执法者的不当行径。” 

“那就把他们的名字报给大火车和闪电队长。我委托他们管理警察部门是有原因的；为了维持铁堡的正常运转，我有很多事情要处理。” 

“治理铁堡的政策，不是主要问题。” 

震荡波的目光已经飘回显示屏。声波的话，瞬间把他拉了回来。“恕我愚钝？” 

声波坐得更直了些。“事件：两名警察，擅自勒索一位没有经营执照的商贩。”

“就这件小事？警察很容易心急做错事。告诉三变战士们，让他们向这位小贩收取应有的罚款。”

“惩罚商贩，并非我的来意。” 声波更正。“此等勒索行为，可能泛滥成灾。”

“您的意思是，集市里还有许多未经登记的商户？看来我们需要加大搜查力度了。”

“否；你的发言，与我的意图不符。勒索行为，可能泛滥成灾。可能原因，管理过于严苛。” 

震荡波的单只光学镜闪着寒光，几乎能把空气冻住。他不会像红蜘蛛那样尖声怒吼，却也有表达愤怒的独特方式。 

“过于严苛，声波？这颗星球经历了几世纪的战乱，您还觉得依法行事太过苛刻？我很吃惊；您是最自律可靠的霸天虎士兵，我还以为您尊重纪律呢。” 

“军事纪律，尊重。” 声波说。“同样尊重民事法律。显然，当下环境极易滋生勒索行为。”

“环境？” 震荡波冷冷地重复。

“观察：大部分集市商户收入甚微。昂贵的经营执照，无力购买。部分商人无证经营，提供勒索机会。可行的解决方案：降低商户登记成本，或彻底取缔许执照制度。”

“原来如此。违法的人太多了，所以我们应该修改法律而非惩治罪犯。真是奇怪的解决方案。”

“你的发言，过于轻—”

“没想到您这么心软，声波情报官。您在同情那些罪犯吗？”

“否。观点：无证经营不足以称为**犯罪**。这些法律，没必要存在。取消执照制度，有利于商人谋生。”

“您说，我的某些法律没必要存在 ？” 震荡波的光学镜亮起刺眼的白光。“您凭什么如此断言？您知道经营执照的收益，是我的机构所需的必要资金吗？如果没有执照与征税制度，我的商业部门就无法继续运转。这些法律，是为了推动战后经济发展而设立的；从中获利的商人难道不该承担相应责任？它们必不可少，且公平合理。” 

用帝国资源给富商朋友投资的震荡波，根本没资格讨论公平。但是声波咽回了这句话，继续客观说理。“你的部门，没有使这些商人受益。反而，为经商资格收取钱财。”

“这是必要的管理费用，仅此而已。如果没有正规身份与执照，那些街道上的小贩们就会无法无天了。我**独自**管理塞伯坦的时候，您还不在呢，声波。您什么都不知道。”

声波有些恼火。“清楚知道：理应保护民众的执法者，在勒索他们。”

“如果那些商人逃避了登记的责任，那么我们的执法者只是在履行职责。您何不回到办公室，和他们一样认真工作？我会以威震天赞同的方式，合理经营我的机构。在管理市场这方面，他不会听取您的意见，我也一样。”

谈话终结。震荡波已经被彻底激怒，听不进任何意见。声波站起来，决定不再浪费时间。

“明白。你的时间，感激。”

“再见，声波情报官。” 

声波极其微妙地鞠了个躬，便转身离开办公室。 

* * *

轰隆隆和迷乱正在大厅里等他：他们烦躁又怀疑，将声波的愤怒尽收眼底。

“你他渣的来这里干嘛，老大？”

“对啊，你就不怕丢东西吗？比如说，一整天的好心情？”

“和震荡波谈话，必要。结果不令人满意，但暂时结束。”

“赞呐，看来你很快就会消气了。”声波没有停下脚步。磁带们小跑在他的两侧，迈五步才能追上他的一步。“难道说，惹到你的是红蜘蛛？”

“对，听说你已经撞见了这颗开心果。”

“流言传的飞快。” 

“红蜘蛛见人就说，你忘了自己的办公室怎么走。”

“红蜘蛛，无关。”

“真希望如此。他已经问过我们，爵士为什么不来了。”

“你们的回答？”

“我们跟他说滚蛋，然后就跑掉了。”

“建议，直接无视红蜘蛛。”

“呸。除了你谁也做不到。”

“不过爵士是对的。所有人都注意到了。”

“那架显微镜（感知器）一直在“和善”地盯着我，好像我踢翻了他的能量液。”

“好烦的。”

“其他人的意见，不重要。”

“那我们的意见呢？”

“对啊，我们也想带爵士来。”

“他来这里就有趣多了。”

“你永远猜不到他会做什么！”

“这个事实，把他关在家里的原因。”

“也许吧，可是你也想念他。” 

“我们看到他在地板上写什么了。”

“单独呆在家里，爵士肯定超无聊。”

“嘿，没准他也想念你呢。”

“此次讨论，只是无关的猜想。结束。” 

“啊，你总是—” 迷乱终于注意到了周围环境。“等下，你要去哪里？” 

“这个方向不是—哦不是吧，老大，你真的忘了回办公室的路了？”

“否，” 声波无奈地叹息。“不是回办公室，拜访警察部门。”

“啥米？你去找那智障部门干什么？”

“一件小差事。你的协助，不需要。”

“好，因为我们是不会和你去哒。走吧迷乱，我们去看看爵士又在玩什么新花样。”

声波刚走到警察部门的门口，他们就欢快地跑远了。声波把他们的谈话抛在脑后，推开大门。执法者的办公区，在指挥部享有一片单独的空间。这里的气氛不像震荡波办公区那么紧张。来往进出的警察神色轻松，总是停下来和朋友闲谈说笑。他们的机体左侧都印着紫色竖条纹—这是威震天允许平民佩戴的，最接近霸天虎标志的图案。这些人不是霸天虎，可能永远也成为不了霸天虎；他们明显缺乏军事训练，连他这位陌生人都注意不到。声波都快走进总办公室了，一位职员才发现了他。他触电似的从椅子上窜起来，向他敬礼。

“声波长官好！我能为您做些什么，先生？”

“希望与大火车和闪电队长谈话。”

“是长官。我马上—” 

声波直接无视了他，推开大门—他已经受够等在办公室外面了。他比这些人的地位都高，没必要等着。大火车和闪电各占这间大办公室的半边。他们瘫在椅子里，把笨重的大脚搭上桌面。两人正在玩扔铁管的游戏。

“谁啊？” 闪电慢吞吞地问。他把沉重的铁管抛过房间，时刻紧盯着它。 

“你想要啥？” 大火车用手接住管子，几乎动都没动。只有他们的奴隶抬头望向了声波。他坐在一处堆满数据板的狭小工作站里，蓝色光学镜惊讶得发白。

“首先，” 声波僵硬回答，“你的注意力。” 

闪电吓得手一抖，铁管直接砸到了身上。他嗖地把管子扔到背后。 

“声波长官！” 他们慌忙站起来。

“我们能为您做些什么。长官？”

“有必要批评两名警察下属。” 

“批评？我们的人？他们对您无礼了吗？”

“否。目睹勒索行为。” 声波已经写好了一份简要报告，其中包括这两位警察的编号。他把数据板递给大火车，后者眯起眼睛，神色迷茫。“所以，他们没有对您做任何事？”

“否。”

“他们只是想从一位小贩身上捞点钱？”

“他们把他揍得半死不活了？” 闪电歪着脑袋问。

“否，只是言语威胁。”

“那….您为什么要管他们呢？” 大火车看看报告，由看看他，一脸茫然。“他们没有对您不敬，吧？欺负二流子罪犯也没啥啊？”

声波越来越火大。“商人的身份，是不是罪犯，无关。勒索商户，是为抢劫行为。抢劫，威胁到战后经济。因此，需要惩罚。务必执行。” 

大火车耸了耸肩，表情依然懵圈。“呃，好吧。我是说，是长官。” 他又瞄了一遍手里的数据板。“傻电，这片集市归你管。你去处理这件事。”

他把数据板扔过房间，闪电稳稳地接住了它。“他们是你的人，” 他扫了一眼报告。“少来，这件事归你管。大兄弟。”

他把数据板扔了回来，可是大火车没有接到，它被一只暴躁的声波抓住了。这两个人只会把铁管和责任扔来扔去，难怪警局的作风这么散漫。如此高效的执法部门，简直让声波感到绝望。 

他走向角落里的汽车人—这里唯一认真干活的人。大黄蜂迷茫地眨巴着大眼睛，也难怪—他不可能听到他们的谈话。他已经很久没和这个黄色小轮子面对面了。他的听觉接收器依旧焦黑扭曲，损毁到无法自我修复。这是震荡波干的好事；大黄蜂是在战争末期被俘的。他携带着许多重要情报，然而震荡波没有好好审问的耐心。他直接动用了粗暴的酷刑：用滚烫的焊机，灼烧他敏感的角状接收器。据在场者回忆，大黄蜂的尖叫声响彻了整个基地。可是他从未说起过这件事。

汽车人通讯频道也被禁用了，他彻底沉入无声的世界。吊钩肯定有能力替换他的接收器，可是谁也不愿意为他花那么多钱。此外，他的智力，知识储备和侦查能力并没有受到影响。声波递出数据板，指指屏幕，叫他读完报告和惩罚建议：由内部人员逮捕拘留一天，并在履历上留下不良记录。这一次，回应他的不再是迷茫的眼神；大黄蜂扫视屏幕，飞快地点点头。

“是…长官，”他把握不好音量，略显生涩地开口。“我现在就…去处理，长官。” 

声波朝他点了点头，便转身走远。两位三变战士目瞪口呆地望着他。“谈话结束。继续，” 他顿了一秒，“工作。” 声波一言不发地离开了办公室。

* * *

几世纪以来，声波已经习惯了威震天用声音表达愤怒。他的“音波武器”总是效果奇佳。令人瑟瑟发抖的咆哮，铁拳（或者装甲）砸墙的闷响，还有最恐怖的融合炮的轰鸣。威震天发怒时的破坏力，比地球上的雷暴还要可怕—他本人也清楚这点。可有的时候，他会用沉默表达自己的愤怒。阴郁的怒火沉积在空气中，仿若乌云压境，沉重的令人窒息。 

声波觉得，这种感觉实在是太瘆人了。威震天盯着操作台的屏幕，把声波晾在一边。隔着奢华的落地窗，声波能隐约瞥见铁堡闪烁的地平线。时值黄昏，华灯初现—威震天宽阔的肩膀后面闪动着点点灯火。他马上就能逃进城市了。声波在指挥中心度过了十分漫长的一天。然而—不管愿不愿意—他都必须完成最后一项任务。 

威震天终于坐回椅子上，赏脸看了过来。“什么事，声波？你想要什么吗？” 

声波递给他一份加密的数据板。“完成盗窃事件的分析报告。能量工厂的防御为重大缺陷，提出相应改进措施。这份报告，接连几日研究工厂结构的结果。现在提交，由您审阅。”

声波的话句句属实。尽管他写这份报告，只是想找个缺席的借口。和升级家里的安全系统相比，分析地球基地就简单多了。他的奴隶可能要为那里的事故负责，也可能不用。声波至少可以尽其所能，保证同类事件不会再次发生。

威震天打量着他，一脸深思。他接过数据板，看都没看就把它放到一边。“出去。”

声波的迟疑，被突然站起来的蓝霹雳打消了。他深鞠一躬，一瘸一拐地迈出了办公室。

直到门彻底关上后，威震天才再次开口。

“你…变了吗, 声波？”

声波的呼吸管噎了一下。“问题，不明白。” 他微微低下视线。

“我打死也不想承认红蜘蛛是对的，但是他最近一直在唠叨你很少出现。告诉我他是错的，因为这一次，我找不到否认的理由。”

声波什么也说不出来。

“你还记得，我们第一次见面，我邀请你加入霸天虎时说的话吗？我说我需要你待在我的身侧，声波，在我提出问题前就替我找到答案。我需要一位可靠的情报官，一位机敏而值得信赖的战友。在几百万年的战争里，你就是那个人。我不用往后看，就知道你会一直站在我的身后，为我做事，帮助我赢得胜利。可是现在，你却玩起了消失。” 

“观点，必要报—”

“我还没有说完。”威震天厉声说，声波赶忙锁紧发声器。“我最近才发现你的反常，声波，可我说的不只是这几周的事。你从来不主动参加会议，只会不情愿地把自己拽过来；我几乎没在城市里看到过你。漫长的战争结束了，我们终于赢得了塞伯坦，可你却消失在家里，拒绝享受我们为之奋斗的一切。你似乎在躲藏，似乎不想与我产生任何联系。”

“否。” 声波急忙开口。“作为霸天虎军人的骄傲，强烈。对您的忠诚，从一而终。”

“那么究竟是什么改变了？” 威震天呵斥，声波几乎能听到雷暴临近的吼声。 “发生了什么事，声波？什么变了？” 

他脸上的表情，令声波的火种骤然缩紧。他让威震天失望了，他一点也不习惯这种感觉。沉默久久凝滞在空气中。声波试图想出一个既让威震天满意，又不用说谎的答案。

“当下的…环境，战后的世界，依然陌生。我的专长，主要用于战争事务。战前，商业侦查。现在，有责任监视和平时期的民众。出色完成工作，需要全神贯注。全神贯注，离群的原因。”

威震天一直在盯着他看，神情令人琢磨不透。“你的敬业精神值得赞赏，声波。我知道你永远不会对我说谎。不过我觉得还有其他原因，我能理解你为什么不想直说。你还在为…..那些小汽车人的事情沮丧，对吗？”

声波惊讶地僵在原地，一句话也说不出来。威震天把他的沉默当作回答。“他们的系统出现故障后，你便开始消失，叫别人送来报告，只在必要的时候踏进指挥室。我本以为他们死了以后你就会回来，可是你仍然躲在家里。我知道你痛恨失败，声波。这也是我如此尊敬你的原因。我也知道你觉得自己没脸见我，因为你没能让那些奴隶活下来。可是当我和红蜘蛛说，我不生你气的时候，我是真心的。这件事让你困扰了许久，久到不合常理。你已经得到我的宽恕，不必再自责了。”

他一脸期待地望向声波，等着他回答。声波艰难地掰开发声器。“威震天的原谅，受宠若惊….心怀感激地接受。”

“很好。不管那场地球的小事故有没有发生，我都希望以后能经常见到你。你还是我最可靠的霸天虎；别辜负我的信任。” 

雷暴逐渐隐去；他不会再大吼了。声波的火种却在熟悉的悲痛中崩裂。他轻呼一口气。 

“明白，威震天陛下。出勤，表现将有所改善。您的赞赏，强烈渴望。”

“哦，那是毋庸置疑的。毕竟你现在有了一名新奴隶，他似乎很会讨你欢心。我说的对吗？” 

声波再次僵在原地。“是，威震天陛下。”

“他真是个漂亮的小东西，不是吗？还那么有床上天赋。记住，是我允许他待在你那里的。” 威震天冰冷的光学镜，似乎能洞穿声波。“在我的帝国里，所有事情都要经过我的允许。”

声波强装镇定地鞠躬。“明白，威震天陛下。”

“很好。你可以走了。” 

* * *

“…在你唯一没有去过的地方！” 爵士用极为浮夸的唱腔收了尾。声波仍然站在门口，看着爵士一边哼唱，一边用蘸满黑色蜡油的手指，在胸口转着圈地抹歌词。他完成最后一点工作后，才抬头看了过来。

“啊，声波，你来得正是时候！一个人待在家里真是超安静超无趣。哦对了，咱的黑色蜡油没啦。”他举起一个被刮得干干净净的罐子。声波无视爵士，将目光扫过客厅。轰隆隆和迷乱在他的脚边激动地打滚。 

“普神啊。墙上都被你写满了！”

“还有天花板。你他渣怎么够到天花板的？”

“我的时间多到爆炸。别担心，亲爱的，这些都是歌词，所以你一个字也看不懂。乔治·司翠特（george straight），路易斯阿姆斯特朗（louis armstrong），珍珠酱（peral jam），山姆艾萨克（sam isaac），随你挑选，我有好多存货呢。我只能呆坐在这里，等待我的命中之人回家。你怎么去了这么久？”

爵士匆匆走回沙发，完全不在乎主人的反应—声波很不高兴。“爵士…现在就去清理客厅。” 

“我记得你有清洁机器人啊。”他瞪了一眼双子。小磁带们得意地昂起头。

“这片混乱，由你造成。由你清理。不容辩驳。”

“先说说你今天的经历吧。所有事情，一个细节也别漏。”爵士跳到沙发背上，不停地抖腿。“你见到谁了？发生什么了？有什么有趣的事情？或是打斗吗？”他可怜巴巴地望着他。

“与你无关，”声波用指尖擦过他胸口上的污渍，很是嫌弃。“爵士的禁足，惩罚。与指挥中心相关联的理由，不存在。” 

声波听到迷乱无奈地叹了口气，也看到他翻了个白眼，并戳戳轰隆隆。

“在我的理解里，我的惩罚是与其他汽车人隔离。我连问一个霸天虎，他今天过得怎么样都不行吗？当我被关在这里，只有解谜游戏与我作伴的时候，你都在干什么—这个问题过分吗？好好问问你那颗名为火种的大冰块，你真的忍心什么都不告诉我吗？我又没有要求很多。”

他们继续怒视着对方。轰隆隆和迷乱打开了娱乐控制台。“他绕着指挥中心走了一圈，见人就怼，” 轰隆隆说。“当真挺奇怪的，他似乎想填补你的空缺。”

“发言，不真—”

“不，他说的没错，” 迷乱补充，“他拜访了楼里的所有部门，连执法部门都去了。”

爵士的护目镜闪烁着浓厚的兴趣。“你去警察办公室了？你看到—啊，无所谓。如果我问你，你只会觉得这是我邪恶计划的一部分。我连一位汽车人的安危都无权知晓。”

伴着引擎的低吼声，爵士跳下沙发，怒气冲冲地踏进阳台。他翻了个跟头，在阳台护栏上倒立，故意触发声波的无声警报。

“你们两个也该和好了吧？” 轰隆隆抱怨。他们还在等着游戏加载完毕。声波注意到，爵士搞了一些破坏，却没有做蠢事—游戏的大显示屏依旧完好如新。

“是啊，老是吵来吵去，你就不嫌累吗？反正我们嫌累。”

“爵士需要惩罚。”

“如果被惩罚的是他，为什么最痛苦的是你？” 

声波想要否认却不想说谎，只好放弃反驳。他们把目光转回屏幕上—游戏已经加载完毕，声波真希望这件事也能赶快过去。他转身走进工作室，关掉警报。然后，声波走到了阳台上。爵士还在扶手上倒立，稳地像是两脚踏地。他刻意移开视线，而声波遥望着城景，没有再靠近他。

“汽车人大黄蜂，除去听觉损伤，目前健康状况良好，精神充沛。” 声波用余光瞥见，爵士微微偏过头来。

“真的？”

“是。推测：高强度工作，提高思维灵敏度。”

“三变们还是把活儿都推给他干？”

“显而易见。” 

爵士轻哼一声。“无所谓。他总是能派上用场。而且小蜂喜欢埋头工作，放空头脑。”他的嘴角泛起淡淡的微笑。爵士还在倒立，但是他的身体似乎不那么紧绷了。“你去那里做什么？那不是震荡波的领地吗？”

“拜访警察部门，震荡波的建议。在他的办公讨论，警察腐败的可能原因：商业监管过于严格。” 

“你知道吗？” 爵士优雅地转了下手，好面向声波。然后，他用一只手撑着自己，分开腿保持平衡。“如果你想和震荡波结仇，冲进他的办公室揍他一拳，再狠狠地踢他的屁股会更简单—也更好玩。”

“意图，并非引起冲突。只为提出管理问题。”

“我昨天不是说了别管这件事吗？” 

“尚未解决，腐败盛行，勒索泛滥，威胁霸天虎帝国。”

“没错！”

“这个结果，不理想。”

“哦。也对。”爵士的脸上闪过一丝尴尬。他朝他咧开笑脸，又换了更个高难度的倒立姿势。“瞧瞧，魔窟里面出了一位英雄。没想到你这么高尚。”

“推测正确。然而，我的职责，监视民众，并非修改法律。为震荡波指明问题，问题被震荡波无视，不了了之。”

“真不知道震荡波是怎么想的。我警告过你要提防他，亲爱的—如果我没记错，上次我警告你的时候，也是这个姿势。我说过那个独眼怪嫉妒心极强，不喜欢与别人分享他的权利，和威震天的宠信。如果他认为你想和他作对，他会用尽全力报复你。”

“震荡波讨厌红蜘蛛。”

“震荡波讨厌红蜘蛛，是因为他是他的对手。震荡波讨厌你，是因为你过于优秀。他想要当唯一的宠儿。”

声波回想起他与威震天的第一次会面—想起威震天邀请他加入霸天虎时，震荡波错愕的语气。当威震天越来越依赖声波，把更多权利让渡给这位新晋情报官时，他的嫉妒就变得格外明显了。“震荡波，对我毫无威胁。”

“战争已经结束了，甜心。想清楚自己在做什么。”

“声波，优越。”

“我怎么会忘了这点呢？” 

他翻转到下蹲的姿势，又再次用手倒立。“我们亲爱的威总还好吗？”

回想起威震天骇人的话语，声波的火种抽搐了一下。“他的建议：更加频繁地出席指挥中心。”

“建议，哈？有拳头的还是没拳头的？”

“没有。”_记住，是我允许他待在你那里的。_ “宁愿，挨拳头。”

“哦哟。我警告过你多少回了？所以这次我不会再可怜你了。你知道他肯定会加强对你的控制。”

“是。不可避免，已知。” 

“你明天还要回去吗？” 

“是。” 声波感到了莫名恐惧。理论上讲：上传监控数据的效率，在家里和办公室没什么区别。但是指挥中心更加嘈杂，全是狡诈的霸天虎，还没有爵士—这让集中精力变得更难。

“我能和你一起去吗？”

“否。” 

爵士的沉默，让他更加难过了。声波依旧目视前方—如果他看过去，爵士是否会用更多体操动作掩饰失落呢？

“然而，应该在指挥中心待更短时间。情况允许，会早些回来，继续日常散步。”

“真的？” 

“爵士需要新的解谜游戏。还有，黑色蜡油。”

“嘿，我猜也是。”

爵士在护栏上翻了几个跟头，正好停在声波的旁边。“你知道吗，声波，我们不能再这样下去了。我们给这间屋子留下的创伤，比酸雨腐蚀还要厉害。至少酸雨不会一直下。” 

声波不知道该说什么，只好沉默地盯着爵士。“我知道你还在生我的气。我也还在生你的气。我可能威胁到了你的政府和生活，你强拆了我的头脑。可是在一段关系中，这些冲突总是会发生。反正我觉得它们会发生，虽然我没有和人搞过关系。不管我们正在经历何种磨难，我都希望它能尽快结束。我想你也有同感。”

爵士轻盈地跳进阳台，一点也没有碰到声波。然后，他走进客厅，开始清理墙壁。


	24. 街道 on the street

下一个工作日就愉快多了—声波一直蹲在办公室里，没有找任何人说话。他没有去见震荡波或红蜘蛛，没有在大厅里逗留，也没有像双子说的那样：“爵士附体，怼翻所有霸天虎。”他坐在办公桌前，上传激光鸟和圆锯收集的影像，并不时检查监视爵士的电子屏。声波工作得很快。他起草完给威震天的报告后，就早早离开了指挥中心，没有惹任何麻烦。 

“这就完事了？” 爵士抱怨。他们正在沿着熟悉的小路散步。“没有争吵？没有对峙？连红蜘蛛的嘴炮也没有？”他在旁边小跑。

“否。工作日，平淡无奇。”

“你是说今天很无聊。你都不和其他虎子讲话，去指挥中心的意义何在？” 

“今天，没有会议。若有会议，一定参加。”

“威震天知道你今天来了吗？”

“威震天知道，”声波向他保证。他只在大厅里露了个脸，人们就讨论疯了。况且，威震天已经下达了命令。他们都知道—哪怕只是口头提醒，声波也会遵从威震天的旨意。威震天下达命令，声波服从命令。 

“我还是觉得，你浪费了一段大好时光。明天带我去上班呗？咱们给红蜘蛛个惊喜。” 

“否。”

爵士“切”了一声，他们再次陷入难受的沉默。声波知道爵士几乎被关了一天，很是消沉。他本以为早些回来，带他散步能让他高兴起来。显然，他失败了。爵士不是无聊透顶，就是太想回到那满是霸天虎官员和敏感信息的地方—不论如何，声波还是会对他说不。爵士什么时候才能接受现实呢？

“声波。”

“爵士，争论无—”

“不，声波。”爵士攥紧他的手腕。他没有看他的主人，而是望着前方的街道：他们熟悉的游乐场，挤满货摊和小贩的商业街。通常这个时候，街道上总是喧嚣不已—充斥着讨价还价的叫嚷，热情的吆喝和街头表演的喧闹声。今天这里仍然很吵，可是那噪声的频率与音调却十分反常。声波知道有什么不对劲了。警察们高举着武器，在集市里转悠。而小贩们躲在摊子后面瑟瑟发抖。“出事了。” 

爵士突然放开了声波。声波还没反应过来，他就已经跑远了。声波没有跑去追他，却快步流星地跟着爵士，走进了混乱的集市。愤怒与恐惧的尖叫混成一片：有些人在怒吼，有些人在求饶。声波看到一名小贩的摊子被掀翻，成堆的肥皂罐子掉到地上，摔了个粉碎。没人理会他的哀求。

“你们在干什么？” 爵士怒喝。一名查阅数据板的警察瞪了他一眼。

“你无权向我提问，汽车人奴隶。你的主人呢？”

“主人在此，” 声波走近了一些。“再次提问：解释行为。” 

“声波长官好。”那名警察挺直身子望向声波，语气却冷漠依旧。“总理说了，我们可能会在突击检查的时候遇见您。他向您表达感激—感谢您提醒他，还有这么多无证经营的街头商户。我们已经查获了几名罪犯，这条街上就有很多违法经营的商人。我是小型商户管委会的队长。”

“明明是小型商户拆迁队，”爵士冷冷道。他盯着从碎玻璃间滚落的肥皂，面色阴沉。

那名警察无视了爵士。“不好意思，长官，我还要继续搜查。那些持有正规执照的小贩不会受到影响，您仍然可以和他们交易。”

“我们今天来，是想从我们最爱的店里买黑色蜡油。”爵士的引擎凶恶地咆哮着。“可我没有看到他。你把他连人带货，都扔进臭水沟里了吗？”

那名警察白了爵士一眼。“他们不是垃圾吗？” 他轻蔑地笑笑。

爵士引擎的咆哮声更响了。“自大的走狗—嘿！嘿，不许碰它！”搜查队们走向下一个小摊。一名警察把小贩推倒在地，其他警察则把一整箱音乐芯片都倒在了地上。“住手，那可是亨德里克斯（jimi hendrix）！给我尊重经典！”

这次声波的动作足够快—他在爵士攻击警察前，用胳膊钳住爵士，把他拖了回来。

“住手，放开我！”爵士剧烈挣扎。

“爵士—”

“你做了什么？” 爵士从他的胳膊底下挤了出来，但声波还是死死抓着他的手腕。“你昨天去见震荡波了，你都和他说了什么？这是不是你的错？” 

“只是讨论—”

“讨论这里有多少活靶子，等着被他龌龊的中层干部踢倒！”搜查队员们怒视爵士。“你怎么能这样，声波？看看你都干了什么好事。”芯片被踩碎的声音，令他颤抖起来。

“结果，并非有意，” 声波试图解释。“唯一目的，通报执法者腐败。”

“干得漂亮。”爵士用另一只手捏住声波的脸，强迫他看向他脚边的一名小贩。他把脸埋在手里，跪在他残破凌乱，沾满街道泥泞的商品堆里。

“够了。”声波把爵士的手推开。“结果不幸，然而事已至此。无法改变结果。”

“什么？不，你不能就这样撒手不管，这场灾难是你造成的！得由你来补救它！” 

“执行帝国法律，无权干涉。”

“拜托，声波，别这么说。这些人需要你：他们相信你。你几乎每天都来，花钱买东西，按正价付钱，公平地对待他们。你知道对于霸天虎而言，这有多罕见吗？如果你不站出来为他们说话，还有谁会呢？” 

声波再次望向小贩们—大部分人都在朝警察怒吼，有几个人却满怀希望地盯着他，仿佛他能命令那些官僚撤走，让一切恢复正轨。他们看不到霸天虎高层的脆弱平衡，他们的权力游戏，深不见底的敌意与猜忌。他们只看到了他们的救世主。

“这是双胞胎买电子游戏的摊子，”爵士补充。“还有激光鸟，她也热爱这个地方。你要让他们把它从她的身边夺走吗？从我们身边夺走吗？我们在这里留下了多少美好回忆。”

这里留给声波的记忆，基本上都和头疼有关—尤其是爵士蹿上墙头的时候。不过爵士，似乎很享受他们在这里共度的时光。

“此等管辖权，属于震荡波。爵士知道。”

“那我们就去找他。你可以和他谈话，多说点好听的，告诉他威震天最爱的人是他，诸如此类。如果你能让他收手，你就是救了这些人的命。至少去试试吧。”

“爵士的坚持，令人惊讶。先前理解，爵士希望帝国失去民心。” 

“那是他们踩烂吉米亨德里克斯 （jimi hendrix）以前。有些事情是万万做不得的。”

声波轻叹一声。为什么爵士总是能用…..这么**爵士**的方法说服他呢？震荡波几乎没可能听进他的话，但是爵士说的没错，声波是这次搜查的导火索。他应当负起责任，试着弥补这件事。他才不是因为爵士的失落，才下定决心的。

《 发送通讯请求—锁定目标频道—接通震荡波总理—请求被接受。》

《 声波情报官。有何贵干？》

《 指明所在位置。谈话，必要。》 

* * *

他们在三个街区外找到了震荡波。他正在检阅突击搜查的成果—搜查他的搜查队。一名下属匆匆追上他，递出一份报告书似的东西，就深鞠一躬跑回摊位。在城市里逛荡的震荡波，真是一副怪异的光景—声波的注意力完全被他吸引了。不过他很快就回过神来，并把爵士拽到身边。

“爵士，不要出声。和震荡波的理性讨论，不需要玩笑。”他严肃地提醒爵士。 

“我会和沟鼠一样安静哒，”爵士用手捂住嘴，含混地嘟囔一声。“干翻他。” 

他们再次迈开脚步。然而，爵士还没走到他们的目标旁边就失约了。他哆嗦了一下，差点跳到声波的身上。“普神在上，” 爵士惊呼。“是她。”爵士捏了捏声波的胳膊。

下一秒，声波也差点惊得一抖。许多年前，声波曾见过被奴役的克劳蒂娅。可从那以后，震荡波就很少把她带出来了。她的模样变得更加糟糕。她不像蓝霹雳和车辙那样满身伤痕，也不像感知器那样畏手畏脚。克劳蒂娅挺立在震荡波的身边，在他笨重机体的映衬下，显得格外娇小。她像牵线木偶一样，模仿着震荡波的动作；他停，克劳蒂娅也跟着停。他走，克劳蒂娅也跟着走—活像震荡波的影子。她连看都没看他，只是呆呆地目视前方，眼神涣散。待她走近后，声波看到了一道无法愈合，将她的身体一分为二的鞭痕。

爵士发出一阵嘶哑的哀鸣。声波轻按他的肩膀。如果可以，他会不惜一切代价带爵士离开这里。然而，震荡波已经走了过来。他站在前方，面带欣赏地望着声波。

“日安，声波情报官。您似乎迫切地想要见我一面，但愿一切都好。不过在那之前，请先让我向您道谢。您的推测十分准确—许多街头商贩都没有来我的机构登记。我们已经捕获了一大批违法分子，还会向他们收取应有罚金。” 

克劳蒂娅站在他身后，纹丝不动。她眼神空洞地望着这边，仿佛爵士和声波根本不存在。声波艰难地转回震荡波。

“感激，没必要且不欢迎。令您作此反应，并非有意。”

“哦？” 震荡波歪头。“您向我通报了违法经营的问题。难道不是想让我采取措施吗？” 

“我更在乎，执法者腐败的问题。” 

“您是说他们受贿暗许无证经营。这个问题很快就会解决，罪犯们已经被驱除出了这片街区。我还以为您会感到高兴呢。”

声波轻呼一口气，迅速思考着对策。他必须讨好震荡波，不然这次谈话就无疾而终了。“震荡波对执法领域的贡献，久负盛名。您高效的处理，令人赞叹。”

“承蒙夸奖。” 

“然而，对民生造成负面影响。这些商人，铁堡经济的潜在支柱。”

“他们缴纳罚款，购买经营执照后，就可以继续回来做生意。”

“开支，可能极为昂贵。”

“那么，他们是时候扔掉这些肮脏的小摊子了，”震荡波不悦地说。“他们无权拥有它们。在这座城市里，谋生之道又不是仅此一条。我的管委会，为新建工厂提供了大量补助金，它们都需要劳动力。”

“自动化机械，工厂劳作更加高效。”

“过去是这样。但是自动化机械的产量依然很低，我们供不应求，必须用人力填补空缺。让那些肮脏的贱民在工厂里做装配工人，已经够便宜他们了。”他鄙夷地瞥了一眼失落的人群。“正好眼不见心不烦。他们像害虫一样爬满街道，吵吵嚷嚷，肮脏不堪，叫卖那些可笑的地球破烂。真是令人作呕，且毫无纪律可言。在我看来：立即中断街头交易，是一个很好的开始。”

“那些进口商品，为许多人喜爱。包括霸天虎。”

“哦，不用担心，声波。您能在别的地方买到这些商品。在由一小部分商人经营，更加整洁敞亮的高档商店里购物—您意下如何？” 

毋庸置疑—只有震荡波的富豪朋友们，才能开得起这种高档大商店。声波彻底摸清了他的意图，也明白了他不可能说服震荡波。震荡波不在乎这个集市，不在乎那些小贩，更不可能在乎轰隆隆和迷乱要在哪里买游戏。

”你在做什么，奴隶？”震荡波的怒斥吓了声波一跳。爵士猛地跳开克劳蒂娅，搂紧胸口。 

“我没有碰她！”爵士慌忙解释。“我真的没有。我只是想去打个招呼，我没有碰她。”他惊慌不已，绷得像根即将断裂的绳子。 

“打个招呼？”震荡波冰冷地重复。“你竟敢如此靠近我的财产，奴隶；我还以为你已经学到了教训。至少我让她学到了。”震荡波傲慢的语气，让爵士的引擎怒吼起来。然而他紧闭着嘴，没有反驳。

“您看，声波，我一直认为劣等人的奴性是与生俱来的。”他把一根手指举到克劳蒂娅的眼前，并向右移动。克劳蒂娅转头看了过去。“您只需要让他们记住违抗命令的下场。当他们接受了自己服从命令的天性….”他把手指移到左边，上边，下边—她都机械地跟了过去。“他们就会变得安分，听话，成为更有用的帝国资源。让绝大部分民众团结一致，为少数精英工作，而非毫无章法地创业—对我们都有好处。请好好考虑一下，我想您会赞同我的观点的。” 

这幅画面真是恐怖。爵士的系统开到了最大功率，声波能听到刺耳的轰鸣声。“演示，没必要。”

“您不觉得有趣吗？威震天觉得我奴隶的表演很有意思。”

“怪胎，”爵士轻声说。震荡波冷静地望向他。

“再说一遍，奴隶。”

“我说：你个怪胎。用脏手玷污整座城市还不够吗？你还得用她显摆？”

那筒状的光学镜阴了下来。“注意礼仪，汽车人奴隶。我如何对待我的财产，都与你无关。”

“你的财产，”爵士轻蔑地重复。“是啊。威震天把艾丽塔小队的一员给了你，你肯定感动得不行。众所周知，你抓不住她们中的任何一员。哎呀～真是太丢人了。你有一支自动化机械战士的大军，却连几名女汽车人都抓不到。没关系—追踪者们是不会嘲笑你的。” 

震荡波的爪子在不停抽搐，极力遏制着掐死爵士的冲动。震荡波的几名手下也听到了对话。他们一脸纠结，既想继续看好戏，又想赶紧躲开，假装什么都没听见。

“我认为，一位失败领袖的追随者，无权评价别人的战斗能力。”

“至少他上过战场，比你强多了。” 

“无礼的小奴隶。”震荡波走到爵士跟前，充分展示他的体型优势。“你戴上了项圈和锁链，是因为你的军队比霸天虎更低劣，因为你的首领败给了强大睿智的威震天。认清你的地位，不然我亲自教会你。”

“您可真会吓唬被撕去爪牙的猎物。如果我是您，我肯定会找一位体型相当的对手，可惜…” 爵士玩味地打量震荡波的大块头。“您找不到。” 

震荡波的光学镜燃起白光。他把手伸进储藏舱。“跪下，汽车人。让我告诉你，我会怎样对待对你这个体型的奴隶。” 

他掏出一条硫酸铁鞭，却没机会打爵士了—声波攥住了他的手腕。

“立刻。停下。”

“您的奴隶欠缺管教，声波情报官，”震荡波轻声说。“我认为这点再明显不过了。如果您想亲自动手，我可以把我的训练工具借给您，不过我坚持看完全程。” 

声波加大手劲，并满意地看到震荡波畏缩了一下。“爵士，我的。由我管教，与您无关。您对我坚持任何事的权利，不存在。”

声波久经沙场，比震荡波更加强壮。当着这么多下属的面，震荡波只能服软。虽然震荡波没有表情，但是声波知道他快被气疯了。

“我会向威震天禀报这件事。”

“务必前去。此次对话，已被记录。如若需要，可以把奴隶的完整评论告诉威震天。以及红蜘蛛。”

震荡波僵住了。声波放开手，而他把胳膊抽了出来。“离开我的视线。”

声波朝他冷漠地颔首后，便拉住爵士的胳膊。“对不起，”爵士试图唤醒克劳蒂娅。“对不起，求你了，如果你能听到我，就眨眨眼睛吧….”他任由声波把他拽走，却一直注视着她的方向。“对不起！”

声波似乎看到克劳蒂娅的光学镜亮了一秒，不过那可能是错觉。他拖着爵士飞快地走远，再也没有回头。但是他觉得，爵士一定回头看了。 

* * *

回家的路上，爵士一直走在他的前面。他绷着肩膀，安静的可怕。声波不知道该说些什么—他想要搭上爵士肩膀的手，被打掉了两次。他们在一片死寂中走回了家，爵士没有再看他一眼。进入公寓楼后，爵士也没有放慢脚步。他在感应锁上飞快地砸了几下，电梯门应声开启。

“入门代码，昨天才更新过。”

“我昨天就解开了。你早该知道，你每天都得换个新的。”爵士大步迈进电梯，声波赶忙跟上，差点被关在了外面。 

“爵士，你的沮丧可以理解—” 

“哦我表示怀疑。我表示相当的怀疑。”

“震荡波的行为….极端。然而，只是个例。”

“所以没什么大不了的？他不算数？对不起，克劳蒂娅，你得和那只独眼恶魔生活在地狱里，不过没关系，你是唯一抽中头奖的幸运儿？看着我的光学镜，声波，告诉我—如果有人敢这样对待你的磁带，你不会把他们碎尸万段。” 

爵士没等声波回答，就逃出电梯走进了家门。“共生体们，我的。爵士，我的。汽车人克劳蒂娅，现在是震荡波的。”

爵士猛地刹住脚步，声波差点撞到他的身上。他转过身来，护目镜冷若寒冰。“你是不会理解的。汽车人不一样。我们关心同伴，为受尽折磨的同伴而愤怒—不是因为我们是共生关系，从一家工厂里出来，或是同样机型。你不生气，不意味着我不会生气。我想活活烧死他，声波。总有一天，我会看着他烧成灰烬。”

“爵士不许威胁霸天虎。”

“你为什么要为那些疯子说话？”爵士大喊。“你又不是他们！” 

他冲进声波的卧室，并摔上了门。这次，声波没有再跟进去。 

* * *

轰隆隆和迷乱在爵士的饭点回了家，大声哀嚎他们最爱的游戏摊子没了。爵士还是没有从卧室里出来，声波孤零零地坐在hax棋盘旁边。棋盘上已经积了一层灰。自从战车队偷走探长后，他们就再也没有下过棋。

“…这下好了，我他渣的该去哪里买下一部《刺客信条》。嘿，你在听吗？老大！”迷乱踢了声波一脚，好引起他的注意。“大家都说是震荡波干的好事，炉渣玩意。你就不能和他谈谈吗？我们还得去找好游戏呢！”他满脸怒气。

“和震荡波谈话，今天已经尝试。谈话失败。震荡波的理由，颇多。”

“炉渣的。”他哼了一声，坐到声波的腿上。“我得找点乐子。爵士在哪里？”

“爵士，在卧室里。”

“为什么？”轰隆隆郁闷地搂着游戏手柄。“他生病了吗？”

“和震荡波的会面，并不愉快。”声波犹豫开口。“震荡波，带来一位汽车人奴隶。”

“啥—哦。”双子对视一眼。震荡波位于威震天监视名单的最末尾，声波的磁带们都没有得到监视他的任务。然而—全星球的人都知道，震荡波晚上会对他的奴隶做什么。“也是。他是个彻头彻尾的变态。你说他到底有什么毛病？” 

“他在塞伯坦等了几百万年，等神经了。他太太太想念威震天了。”他们窃笑起来。

“你为什么不去陪陪爵士呢？”

“爵士，需要独处。”

“我觉得爵士讨厌独处。他昨天用蜡油充分证明了这点。”

声波不同意他的观点，但是他们都在用星星眼盯着他。此外，他必须去喂爵士。声波鼓足勇气，起身走向他的卧室。卧室里没有开灯，只有从窗户洒进来的黯淡星光。爵士面朝着墙，一动不动地蜷缩在床上。他似乎已经睡着了，可是声波太过熟悉爵士的呼吸声，不可能被蒙骗。他关上身后的门，在床边坐了下来。

“走开，”爵士嘟囔。“我不想和霸天虎讲话。”

“爵士必须补充能量。张嘴。”

“没胃口。”

“抵抗，无用。” 

声波俯下身，把能量小块塞进爵士的嘴里。爵士不情愿地咽了下去。“好，你再次证明了咱们情投意合。你可以走了。”

声波没理他。“爵士，故意激怒震荡波。举动不明智。”

“不明智，没错，”爵士叹了口气。“可我不是故意的。我没想到自己会那么火大。我知道她伤得太深，说一万次对不起也没有用。可是，我还以为她能听到我的声音。”

“情绪，失控？”

“对。”

“罕见。”

“我控制不住自己。他就站在那里….展示她，我太生气了。他今天带她出来是有原因的；对震荡波而言，光是把他的走狗放进城里，毁掉无数人的生活还不够。他还得炫耀自己的虐待成果，吓坏那些人。他对自己的作品真是自豪得很。” 

“发起肢体接触，你的错。”

“怎么，你生气了？反正我没做亏心事。我没想碰克劳蒂娅，甚至没想和她聊天。我只是….想确认她是否还**活着**，因为我真的不知道。我不常见到她，上一次的会面—”他颤抖了一下。“很不愉快。震荡波正在慢慢地杀死她的灵魂，可我却什么忙都帮不上。”

他在床边缩成一小团，看上去渺小又无助。声波温柔地摸摸他的胳膊，但是爵士躲开了。

“震荡波，被艾莉塔的队伍干扰打劫许多年。推测：震荡波的行为，报复。”

“要只是那样倒好了。如果他只是在复仇，我不会这么害怕。如果震荡波只是想报复她，他肯定会确保她神志清醒，让她活活受罪。他还有别的目的—与威震天有关的目的。”

“解释。”

“我们都知道：只要能爬上他的床，震荡波愿意付出任何代价，甚至献出他的独眼。可是他太丑太大只了，不是威震天的菜。所以他用他美丽的小轮子作为诱饵，吸引威震天的注意。而他可以在旁边观赏，并意淫自己是红蜘蛛，与君主共度良宵。可怜也好变态也罢，我只希望你们别让我们掺和这恶心的三角恋。汽车人们受的罪已经够多了。”

声波收回他的手，愣在原地。震荡波的单恋众人皆知—但是他没有细想过，威震天为何会在深夜频繁拜访他的住处。声波突然能理解爵士的怒火了。

“你的建议，在分析监控数据时被采用，”沉默了一会后，声波开口。“将对政策的抱怨作为参考指标；收获颇丰。震荡波的政策，最常出现的谴责目标。他的名字，从未被直接提起，然而身份显而易见。”

爵士终于动了。他微微侧过头。“你这么说只是想安慰我。” 

“否；没必要说谎，从未尝试。”

“对，对。所以，在今天的事情发生以前？人们就怨愤难平了？” 

“是。高额税款，抱怨的主要原因。基础设施故障，住房短缺，同样。” 

“他们知道这是震荡波的错？”

“在大部分对话中，强烈暗示。”

“这足以向威震天汇报吗？”

“否。震荡波的名字，从未被提及。民众对政策的抱怨，威震天不在乎。”

“人家忙得很，”爵士嘟囔。“顾不上管老百姓。”他翻了个身，平躺在床上，深深地凝视声波。“今天，震荡波想用他的蠢鞭子抽我，可是你阻止了他。其实你不该这么做的。如果你满足了他的自尊心，没准还能捞到些甜头。”

“震荡波的行为，不可饶恕。爵士，我的。我的所有物，由我保护。”

“是我先触怒他的。绝大多数人都会觉得我活该。”

“无关。言辞十分无礼，但是爵士还是我的。”

“你本可以阻止我。”

声波沉思了一会。没错，爵士说的对，他本可以阻止他。声波知道爵士会说出什么样的话。“个人观点：震荡波的政策不合逻辑，行为残忍。震荡波，活该被爵士说。”

爵士翘起嘴角。“要了命了。你把这段对话录下来了吗？”

“否。” 

“那就好。我可不想把别人吓得神经错乱。” 爵士抬起一只手，轻敲声波的胳膊。“我觉得，亲爱的，我们就快和好了。”


	25. 对峙 on confrontation

红蜘蛛是个行动派。声波走到的时候，他已经等在门口了。他懒洋洋地靠在声波办公室的大门上，仿佛他正巧有些头晕，靠在这扇门上才舒服。声波咽回一声叹息，这就是他不愿意常来这里工作的原因。红蜘蛛佯装娇羞地拱拱门。

“早上好，声波！你睡得好吗？” 他愉快地扇着翅膀。

“红蜘蛛，走开。”

“我睡得很好，” 红蜘蛛假装没听见。“大概是因为我听了个美妙的睡前故事，这故事还与你有关。昨天，你—声波—居然和震荡波当众对峙，抗议他那滑稽的突击搜查。你让你毒舌的奴隶怼了他一遍，然后当着半数铁堡市民的面，踢了震荡波的屁股。我觉得这些流言可能不符实，就直接来找当事人确认。请务必告诉我，声波，我知道你不会说谎：昨天到底发生了什么？如果流言有一半是真的，我就请你喝一杯高纯。”

“红蜘蛛，不欠解释。” 

“那我只能认为它们是真的喽。” 红蜘蛛一脸坏笑地耸耸肩。“爵士还是炮轰别人的时候更可爱。不过，把你的秘密武器单独留在家里真的好吗？震荡波很不高兴。我本以为我是最戳他怒点的人。然而，你突然成为了他的头号眼中钉，我都有点嫉妒了。现在他的部门忙得热火朝天。撰写紧急报告，召开秘密会议….你说，他们到底想干什么呢？你不紧张吗？”

“否。”

“你应该紧张。我警告过你了，声波，你不该来掺和我们的政治游戏。首先，你太老实死板。其次，震荡波什么事都干得出来。我不知道他在谋划什么，但是我敢肯定，你已经被他套在圈里了。在这片“战场”上，震荡波可是一位神枪手。”

“红蜘蛛，依然堵住我的办公室。” 

红蜘蛛嘟起嘴唇，一副楚楚可怜的样子。“你不来找我帮忙吗？我也讨厌你，但是我更讨厌他。不管他要做什么，我都不想让他得逞。”

“你的帮助，不需要。不想要。”

“哼，好吧。毕竟，你不再是我熟悉的那个声波了。你变了；除了你的小害虫们和无休止的监视，你也开始在乎别的事了。如果你愿意为集市这么荒唐的蠢东西，与震荡波挑起战争，谁知道你还能干出什么？我就等着看好戏了。祝你好运。”

终于，红蜘蛛把自己从门上剥了下来。临走前，他还敲了敲声波的玻璃门。声波憋回一声烦躁的呻吟。他走进办公室，检查监视爵士的显示屏。还好，今天的地板没有被涂花。他们没买到蜡油，也没买到新的解谜游戏芯片。所以声波让机械鸟双子待在家里，哄爵士高兴，同时确保他不会有离开公寓之类的违规行为。爵士正在刷圆锯的翅膀，但是他每隔几秒就会瞄一眼镜头，似乎心不在焉。声波能看出来，爵士很紧张。

《 轰隆隆，迷乱，马上来办公室。》

《 可我们还在指挥中心上—》

《 立即动身。》

《 遵命，老大。》声波永远不会被红蜘蛛吓倒，可惴惴不安的爵士，却唤起了他的警觉。今早声波离开的时候，他一直在提醒他—说某位没准头的人，会往他的背后捅刀。震荡波肯定会为昨天的事情复仇，但是他的磁带们状态良好，没有受到威胁。他才刚离开家没多久，根据监视影像来看，一切并无异常。震荡波到底在打什么算盘？爵士不会无故地紧张。如果他在这里，他会想到什么？

无关紧要。声波转过身，背对监视屏。这时，轰隆隆和迷乱走进了办公室。

“老大，出什么事了？”

“是啊，你似乎有点紧张。” 

“汇报：今早震荡波部下的反常行为。”

“哇塞，你怎么知道的？” 他们一脸佩服。“我们本来想晚上再汇报，没觉得有多紧急—”

“立刻，汇报。”

他们同时耸耸肩。“其实也没啥。我们听别人说，他们在震荡波的办公室里开了个紧急会议；会议内容高度保密；只有他的部员知道。有什么问题吗？”

声波犹豫了—派激光鸟潜入震荡波的办公室，似乎有些小题大做。他还在快速思考震荡波的意图，通讯频道就响了起来。

“说曹操，曹操到。” 轰隆隆嘟囔。震荡波浮现在屏幕上。

“声波情报官，您终于来上班了。可惜，您很快就要迟到了。” 

“你这个长在办公桌上的家伙—” 迷乱愤怒出声。声波举起一只手，让他乖乖闭嘴。

“今天，没有安排会议。何谓**迟到**。”

“哦，您没有收到我的通知吗？我安排了一次和威震天的简短谈话，并遵从他的意思，邀请您来参加。我们只想聊一些琐事，不会浪费您太多宝贵的时间；但愿我们能尽快结束。届时我将向威震天说明，您的监视与情报部门应当由我接管。”

“什么？” 迷乱大叫。

“声波只听命于威震天，” 轰隆隆怒吼，“而不是你，你—”

《 轰隆隆，》 声波在链接中厉声道，《 迷乱，立刻，闭嘴。》他平静地答复震荡波，声音冷若寒冰。“震荡波，不是监视与情报收集的专家。转移管辖权，不合逻辑。”

“把这话留着和威震天陛下说吧，” 他试图用漫不经心的语气，掩饰得意。“说到不合逻辑，您走进我的管辖部门，擅自给我的两名警官下达处分的时候，似乎没有考虑到这一点。”

“我的行为，由震荡波建议—”

“不好意思，我想威震天已经在指挥室里等我了。一分钟后见，声波情报官。” 通讯屏幕变黑了。

气得浑身哆嗦，用手捂着嘴的小磁带们，瞬间爆炸。“声波，你不能让他这么做！”

“我们才不要为那个大炉渣工作！” 

“你也不能为那个大炉渣工作，你比他好多了！当你作为威震天的第三把手，和他在前线作战的时候，他却在铁堡畅饮高纯。除了威震天本人，谁也无权命令你做事！”

“没必要叫嚷，” 尽管内心翻滚，声波仍然表现得很冷静。“管辖权的所有者，只能由威震天决定。”

“你会和他抗议的，对吗？”

“有意辩论。正在构思辩词。” 他的cpu正忙着扫描分类信息，寻找驳倒震荡波的合理论据。然而，他没时间仔细思考了。原来今天早上，震荡波一直在为这件事情做准备。

轰隆隆和迷乱望向显示屏。“也许…我们应该跑回家，把爵士带过来。” 他们对视一眼。

什么？“否，没必要。”

“可是，爵士很擅长应付这种事！”

“对，他绝对能帮上忙！他总是能帮上忙。”

“最多五分钟，我们这就飞回家然后—” 

“爵士，不需要，” 声波从椅子上站了起来。“声波优越，有能力对抗震荡波，捍卫自己。奴隶的帮助，不需要。”

他们没有再抗议，脸上却写满了焦虑紧张。“现在，参加会议。你们的出席，不建议；慌张的共生体，重大干扰。解散。”

大门开启，声波坚定地走了出去—没有再回头看一眼显示屏，或是双胞胎。直到门在身后彻底闭紧，他才对着空无一人的墙壁，深深喘息起来。 

* * *

声波没有仓促赶去。威震天肯定不想看到，他的情报官气喘吁吁地冲进指挥室。于是，声波输入大门密码，平静地迈了进去。他目不斜视地走过奴隶，平民和下级霸天虎，登上被清理干净的两层楼。威震天坐在他的椅子上，震荡波则挺立在全息影像桌的旁边。待在控制台外围的红蜘蛛，也收敛起嚣张气焰，认真观望着他们。眼见声波踏入顶层，震荡波的光学镜期待地亮了几度。如果他有表情，他绝对会一脸坏笑。

“啊，声波情报官，欢迎。您一如既往的准时。”

《 你赢不了我，》声波直接骇入震荡波的私人频道，作为回答。震荡波僵了一秒，但是其他人都没有注意到。

“好了，震荡波，” 威震天略显好奇，“我给你五分钟。快点开始。”

“遵命，陛下。” 震荡波鞠了一躬，并打开全系影像桌。高清图像，和长到威震天懒得读的数字列表，瞬间弹出。“这是自新执法部门成立以后，我们获取的所有犯罪记录。威震天陛下，我把警察部门交给了给闪电和大火车管理。他们告诉我—若是能直接访问声波的监控数据库，办案效率将会大大提高。而且声波，似乎很愿意参与执法事务。显而易见，声波与执法部门应当齐心协力，服从于同一权威。”

“也就是，由你管理。”

“毫无疑问，陛下。我—” 

“可是震荡波，你在声波的领域毫无经验。” 威震天眯起眼睛。“你觉得，你有能力完成骇入网络和解析信号之类的任务？”

“陛下，我无意顶替声波的职务。我们都知道他无可替代。我只是提议：让他向我汇报他的发现。如果我能将监视与情报部门收入麾下，我可以确保声波与三变战士们，进行跨部门的高效合作。我的下属们对部门合并的收益，做出了粗略估算。” 更多图表跳了出来。“我们能为您省去大量时间。我知道您每天都要在百忙之中，抽空阅读声波的报告。如果能接手这项任务，属下不胜荣幸。”

这番话让威震天有些心动，但他还是满腹怀疑。“你的这个新主意，和我昨天听说的….小冲突没有任何关系吗？” 他瞥瞥红蜘蛛，后者看起来很得意。震荡波瞪了他一眼。 

“正好相反，陛下。虽然我们的谈话….很激烈，但是声波对我的执法手段的突然兴趣，才是让我下定决心，将他收入我的部门的原因。我没兴趣成为他的**老板**；只是想促成一段高效互利的合作关系。”

“这样啊。” 威震天首次转向声波。“他的论调很有趣，声波。你真的没有为刑事调查，提供过你的监控数据吗？”

“是。”

声波的坦诚，令震荡波惊讶地颤了一下。

“哦？为什么？” 

“执法部门，没有要求过数据。”

“我们很难向你发出请求，不是吗？” 震荡波迅速指出。“作为一名政府官员，您总是离群索居，孤高冷漠到远近闻名。您坚持单独工作，只用您的磁带们当助手。大多数时候，我们都无法在指挥中心找到您。与我们相比，您生活与工作的方式….实在是太独立了。” 他恶毒地说。“显然，谁也无法与您进行任何合作。”

“独居目的：全神贯注。只依赖于磁带们，由于敏感信息。工作习惯，也许奇怪，但是高效。你的执法部门的工作习惯，问题更大。”

威震天和红蜘蛛同时挑起眉毛。“您这话，” 震荡波冷冷地问，“是什么意思？”

“解释不如展示。红蜘蛛，联系警察部门，总办公室。”

红蜘蛛兴奋地砸下控制台的控制按钮。“等等—”震荡波试图阻止他，可是已经太迟了。把脚搭在桌子上，呼呼大睡的闪电占满了了整面通讯屏幕。

红蜘蛛用手捂住嘴，吃吃地笑出声，其他人则一言不发。震荡波尴尬地咳嗽一声。“我肯定大火车—”

红蜘蛛主动连通了另一张办公桌—桌子空无一人。如果声波有时间，他会派激光鸟拍摄这间办公室里的一天：记录下那个小轮子怎样忙碌工作，那两位则什么都不干。不过，威震天的表情告诉他，他不用再费功夫了。

“发现，” 他打破尴尬的沉默。“震荡波负责管理许多部门。税款，酸性污水排放设施，住房管理，电力网登记，街道清洁许可…” 声波把监控报告中的对话与抱怨，压缩成数据包，直接轰入震荡波的私人频道。“拆迁。”《—他们把我们的家毁掉了—》“工业发展。”《—把我们的血汗钱分给他的朋友们，建工厂—》“以及，至关重要的，小型商户管理。”《 —这个小摊是我的一切，现在我只能去乞讨了！》

声波的清单列得越长，震荡波的光学镜就变得越苍白。最后，声波接到了近乎哀求的通讯申请。他故意让震荡波等了一会，才接通频道。 

《 你以为你能用可笑的牢骚赢过我吗？ 》 他怒吼。《你我都清楚，威震天不在乎这些底层垃圾。》

《 已知。然而，申请审阅每日监控报告，与这些记录有关，也许会泄露可疑动机。红蜘蛛一定会发现；威震天可能会发现。震荡波，想赌一把吗？》

在结束陈述的同时，声波切断了通讯，没再给震荡波回答的机会。他把目光转回威震天。“震荡波承担的责任繁多。也许过于繁多，无法有效管理每个部门。建议：震荡波先认真做好本职工作，再寻找新工作。不论如何，申请管理我的部门，不合适。震荡波习惯控制智力低下的人。尽管毫无必要，他仍会折磨他们，直至失去思考能力。” 

指挥室里鸦雀无声。震荡波石化在原地，威震天直愣愣地眨着眼睛。声波从未见过，红蜘蛛把嘴巴张得这么大。一阵微小的声音引起了他的注意，声波朝声源望去：爵士站在指挥室最底层，呼哧带喘，明显是刚跑过来的。四个小磁带站在他的旁边。他们都一脸震惊地望着他。 

“咳，” 威震天终于找回了声音。“我得说，声波，你的证词….十分有力。真是一场完美的辩论。” 他的话被闪电的呼噜声打断了。“震荡波，你还想说什么吗？”

震荡波似乎连根长在了地上。尽管没有表情，他还是显得绝望无助。又一段时间过去了—声波本来想把他录下的怨言，汇报给威震天，不过他没必要这么做了。 

“不，陛下。我撤回我的提议。” 震荡波攥紧双手。

“很好。老实说，我一直没意识到你的工作压力有多大—你管的事情确实够多了。声波说的对，在寻找新工作前，先保证你已有部门的有效运转吧。最好让你的员工保持清醒。” 

红蜘蛛噗嗤一声，差点笑出来。看到震荡波出丑，让他的光学镜闪闪发光。震荡波鞠了一躬。“遵命，陛下。” 

威震天高昂的下巴，和他最后一句话的音量，有效遣散了他们。声波向他鞠躬后，便转身离开，差点被怒气冲冲的震荡波撞倒。红蜘蛛凑到他的接收器旁，悄声低语，“真是一场好戏。我能回味一整个星期。” 威震天什么都没说，但是他望着声波的眼神，却饱含千言万语。他看起来既惊讶，又…钦佩，眼中流露着欣赏—仿若他们的初见。

声波来到底层以后，爵士一直站在其他官员的后面，明智地保持距离。声波跟着小磁带的火种信号走向他的办公室，无视了路人的指点窃语。他刚踏进办公室，就被袭击了：四个小磁带们同时跳到他的身上—大喊大叫，咬他的关节，用小拳头兴奋地锤他。

“天了噜我真没想到—”

“—无法相信我的接收器—”

“ 震荡波，被羞辱！ ” 

“ 主人，享受胜利 —” 

“—独眼怪根本没料到—” 

“—你会让他夹着尾巴逃走！” 

爵士站在办公室中央。他还在微微喘息，连锁链都没顾上戴。“我不知道出了什么事，” 他说。“激光鸟和圆锯直接把我推出家门，来这里与双子会和—然后我用最快速度跑了过去。看来我没必要那么做。你真是太给力了。你让这位找你茬的仁兄—后悔莫及。” 

“反击，并非我意。只想防守。” 

“可是你没有手下留情。你狠狠打了他的脸，还把他按在地上使劲摩擦。你最后，还说了…她的事，其实你没必要说的。”

“也许。然而，渴望为某些事进行反击。证实罪行，愉快。”

爵士死盯着他，神情令他琢磨不透。过了一会，他僵硬出声。

“出去。” 

什么？“什么？” 轰隆隆一脸懵逼。

“出去，你们都出去，现在就走。” 爵士把机械鸟双子从声波的肩膀上轰下来，并打开办公室的门，把两只愣神的小鸟赶了出去。然后，他拎起轰隆隆和迷乱，把他们丢到门外。大门闭合，他们的惊叫与抗议被隔在了外面。爵士猛地转过身，护目镜中闪动着声波从未见过的奇异光彩。 

“好了。可怜的主人，您今天太辛苦了，提防小人暗算，玩可怕的政治游戏…您应该好好休息。” 爵士用一根手指抵住声波的胸口，把他推到椅子上。“您肯定累坏了。请让我帮您**放松**。”

最后一个词伴着温热的吐息，直接呼入声波的接收器。爵士退后一步，好让声波看到他调皮的笑脸。他没有起身走远，而是缓缓跪在了声波的面前。

**“Donn-moi ta main.”** （把手给我。）

声波沉默地伸出右手。爵士用双手捧住声波的手掌，温柔地抚摩，描画每一寸线路与关节。然后，他让声波掌心面向他，缓缓竖起他的手，直到声波的手腕关节露出一片空隙。爵士把一根手指塞进去，用指尖勾勒里面的感知线路。

声波的系统顿时超速运转，内部温度也骤升两度。爵士露出小恶魔似的坏笑。他把嘴唇凑上去，用电解液取代了手指。舌尖温暖湿润的触感，让声波的火种疯狂跳动起来，在体内—尤其是最私密的线路里—激起一股兴奋的电流。在快感的冲击下，他的装甲自动松开，将腕关节的空隙开得更大。爵士享用起这片空间，娴熟地挑逗着敏感的神经线路。声波的散热风扇呼呼作响，试图压下过山车般飙升的体温。哪怕隔着风扇的噪音，他也能听到自己急促的喘息。爵士却十分冷静自持，仔细玩弄着他的腕关节—声波认为毫无敏感可言的部件。爵士把嘴撤回去，轻吹一口湿漉漉的电线，声波差点从椅子上跳起来。

爵士似乎很得意。他用指尖轻点声波的掌心，并再次舔上腕关节，用舌头翻搅起最深处的线路。声波系统已经热得冒烟，电火花在体内肆虐，撕咬着他的神智。能量在他的线路管中沸腾，涌起一股无处释放的冲动。声波在不停颤抖—每次舌尖的轻触，都激起一阵几乎将他吞没的灼热快感。他快到极限了—声波狠抓着椅子把手，把左手攥得生疼。 

“去吧，” 爵士贴在声波的接收器旁，轻声嘟囔。他的唇瓣所经之处，也留下了一串火星。“这是你应得的。” 

他的机体不需要鼓励了。快感瞬间在体内炸裂，声波进入了过载。短短几秒间，美妙无比的酥麻感涌遍全身，电火花在关节上噼啪作响。一阵刺眼白光过后，声波的护目镜暗了下来—过了好几秒，他的系统才再次重启。声波缓缓开启视觉功能，在椅子上疲惫地喘气。

爵士满足地坐回地上。他的呼吸平稳如常，护目镜却闪动着亮蓝色的光。“您还满意吗？” 

“….是。”

“太好了。” 爵士用手按住声波的膝盖，准备起身。突然，他停住了。“我说，我们今天晚上玩hax吧。我好久没和你下棋了。”


	26. 暴风雨前的宁静 on the lull

“老实说，” 爵士承认，“我真有点希望你打倒震荡波以后，这个地方能够恢复原样。如果我们明天过来，所有小贩都会回到摊子里，继续卖他们的地摊货。我希望震荡波的耀武扬威，没有造成永久伤害。”

声波顺着他的目光望过去。街道明显冷清了许多。留下来的小贩们零星分布在街道两侧—没有了竞争对手，他们不再卖力地吆喝推销。声波更喜欢这种宁静，但是小磁带们会想念曾经的喧闹。 

“震荡波失败的任务：夺走我的自主权与职责。与他发布的命令，无关。他在这里的管辖权，毋庸置疑，无可动摇。”

“我知道，” 爵士轻叹。“我只是觉得这里太安静了。那些有趣的声音都没了。” 他跟着远处传来的音乐声，懒散地跳着舞。突然，他灵光一现。“他们肯定没有消失，对吗？他们跑去哪里了，声波？” 爵士扬起头。

“问题，不理解。”

“哦，你肯定理解。我在铁堡的黑市混得太久了—看不见街头叫卖的商人，并不代表他们不存在。我们只是没找对地方。所以，那个地方在哪里，声波？” 爵士跳到他的面前，用手指在空中划了几个圈，又敲敲他的玻璃板。“黑市在哪里？我知道它就在附近，你肯定知道它在哪里。你的小探子们不可能找不到它。”

他们确实找到了。震荡波的突击搜查刚过去一周，ravage就在城市边缘发现了商贸活动的迹象。越来越多的小型商户，正在搬迁到那里。

“地点已知，” 他承认。“然而，这份情报，对你无用。”

“你不想告诉我？为啥啊？”

“爵士，想去？”

“我被你拴着的时候肯定去不了。我不能和威震天的四把手，挽着胳膊在违法市场里散步；我们会引起多少恐慌啊。我总是忘记—你们霸天虎代表着这颗星球的法律与正义。”

爵士翻了个白眼，并继续前行。他迈出三步后，又停了下来。“等下，所以你没有把黑市地点告诉别人？连你的老总都没告诉？”

“威震天的命令：进行监视，汇报反动言论与叛乱行为。侦查犯罪，没有要求；那是执法部门的工作。执法部门，从未要求过监视数据。因此，非法商业行为的地点，没有汇报。”

“你在钻空子。” 爵士有些震惊，却绽开了欣赏的笑容。“我不知道你这么做是为了报复震荡波，还是想给底层人民搭把手—总之，我喜欢。所有人都说你只是威震天的傀儡呢。”

“所有人？”

“好吧，只有红蜘蛛在说，但是他说得超大声。他知道你会把一些秘密留给自己吗？”

“红蜘蛛：永远在说话，极少聆听。声波，相反。发现许多秘密，大多数秘密不重要。这份情报，对威震天不重要。因此，没有汇报。”

“我更同情震荡波了。” 爵士大笑着跳开，明显高兴多了。光是知晓黑市的存在，便足以让他的护目镜闪闪发光。声波认为，这与他极少提及的黑市从商经历有关。他跟着爵士走入稀散的人群，再次琢磨起与爵士毫不搭调的汽车人准则。爵士正在走向音乐的源头—音乐声越来越响，他的步子也愈发轻快。音乐的来源不是个街边的小摊，而是一家有着昏暗窗户的夜店。

“不错嘛！” 爵士吹了声口哨。“这个混音真有意思：黑眼豆豆（black eyed peas）的早期作品配上塞伯坦的传统节拍。相当业余，但是勇气可嘉 ，至少我的接收器喜欢。脚也喜欢。” 他赖在夜店外墙上，期待地望着声波。“你会破例带我们进去吗？让我摘下碍事的破锁链，在舞台上为你跳一支舞。

“爵士，一直戴着锁链跳舞。”

“那是戴着锁链旋转跳跃，” 爵士更正。“才不算跳舞，不是我全身心投入的真正舞蹈。我是为了舞蹈而生的，声波。给我次机会，让我给你表演一番。你绝对会喜欢的。”

声波动摇了。美丽而优雅的爵士，正在恳请声波，让他为他表演。想到爵士为他而舞，向所有人展示他的东西—声波体内的燃料沸腾了起来。然而，他摇了摇头。

“要求，不可能实现。这家夜店，正规店家。开设此等营生，需要经过震荡波的许可。因此，店主对震荡波忠心耿耿，将会向他报告异常事件，比如没有锁链的汽车人。这种关注，不欢迎。”

“可是霸天虎们不会一直拴着他们的奴隶。挖地虎们—”

“此外，震荡波会确保威震天关注此事。此等结果，不想要。” 他回想起威震天和爵士在集市里的意外会面。声波不能让他发现，爵士在公共场合不受限制地跳舞—毕竟威震天曾警告过他，不要让汽车人**高兴**。他绝不会允许这种事情发生。

爵士失望地垂下肩膀。“你说的对，我在想什么呢？威震天….他可不会给我小费。这是个坏主意。” 他强行挤出微笑，拍了拍墙，便转身走远。“下次再说吧，我们没准能找到机会。” 

没错，声波想，但不是“没准”而是“一定”。他对着几步远的爵士说。“你的承诺，已经许下。务必遵守诺言。”

爵士立刻接话。“必须哒。” 

* * *

和集市一样，声波的生活也变得更加安静。他对震荡波取得的战略性胜利（双子称之为“一拳秒杀”）为声波带来了宝贵的安宁—尽管只是暂时的。令人窒息的压力，像泡沫般溶解不见，家里的空气也再度清新起来。他的小磁带们也随之恢复常态；他们变得更吵更活泼，斗嘴总会演变成拳打脚踢。等他们缓过劲来后，他们会趴到声波的肩膀或大腿上，看着他和爵士玩第无数盘hax。声波没有忘记爵士对战车队做了什么。他冷静地观察爵士—他的奴隶正在和磁带们玩耍。总有一天，他会找出真相。而现在，他很高兴看到他的家人再次开心起来。 

不过，他观察爵士还有另一个原因。他忘不了那天在办公室里发生的事。如果声波集中注意力，他仍能感受到爵士电解液的湿滑触感。他记得他的舌头碰了哪里；记得爵士护目镜的热情光亮；记得他急促的喘息，和吻过他手掌的嘴唇。每个记忆碎片，都会激起一阵情欲。他迅速压下冲动，以免被好奇的磁带们发现。他们大致猜出了那天发生的事，但是声波还没有准备好和他们分享爵士。 

除了瘙痒的电线，爵士也留下了不少谜团。 声波一直等到夜幕降临，他们在浴室独处时才提出问题。爵士正在用泡沫刷搓洗他的装甲，他的身上沾满了溅出的肥皂泡。

“爵士，提问。”

“问吧。”

“你在我办公室里的行为。享受？”

“这很重要吗？你喜欢不就完事了？” 

“行为，十分满意，” 声波承认。爵士仍然在专心干活，没有看声波。“行动理由？”

“哦，那是我说“谢谢”的特别方式，” 爵士轻快地回答。“为了克劳蒂娅，和其他憎恨震荡波的人，也就是，你懂的…所有人。这是我唯一能做的事。”

“胜利，愉快。”

“他可不会这么想。”

“不是战胜震荡波，” 声波更正。“而是，战胜爵士。”

爵士停下了手上的动作。他后退一步，直愣愣地盯着声波。“不好意思？” 

“爵士的服务，棒极了，” 他骄傲地继续。“为了取悦我而表现顺从，十分令人满足。” 

“顺从？” 爵士嗤笑一声。“你秀逗了吗？你没有命令我做任何事情，包括跪在地上。我说过了，我那么做只是因为我想做。” 

“提示：你的自愿付出，我的最初目标。接受挑战，挑战成功。” 

“什—” 爵士目瞪口呆。他张大了嘴，却一个词也说不出来，护目镜一片惨白。看来声波说得没错。声波从未见过爵士如此慌张的表情—他品味着这个画面，和淌过舌尖的高纯一样甜美。

“可是，那….不算数。”

“解释。”

“那是特殊情况！那天发生的事—如果你没有怼震荡波，我也不会那么做的。”

“这很重要吗？” 

爵士再次哑口无言。声波愉快地看着他开合好几次嘴巴，最终孩子气地板起脸。

“哼。某位仁兄当众羞辱了震荡波四分钟，就觉得自己是个小机灵鬼了。提醒你一下，我这么做过两次。”

声波在面甲后面露出微笑。他用指尖抬起爵士的下巴，让他直视自己。“现在，说。”

“说什么？”

“你知道要说什么。”

爵士知道。他的脸上闪过一丝愠怒。“声波7分。我们又平手了。满意了？” 他不情愿地嘟囔。

“还没有。”

声波抚上爵士的胸口，用指尖描绘他的装甲，又握住了爵士的手腕。他用另一只手抓过爵士手里的刷子，把它丢到身后。爵士浑身僵硬。

“放开我的手，声波。”

“为什么？”

“因为我知道你想干什么，没用的。你觉得你也能玩弄我的腕关节，把我变成一团哆嗦的软电线？那是不会发生的。只有我能让霸天虎失控，反过来可不行。”

“爵士，寻求掌控。”

“不，我只是….”

“谨记。” 声波朝前一步。爵士随之后退，但是声波仍然抓着他的手腕。“声波，不是闹翻天。不是红蜘蛛。你在他们的床上的行为，目睹。在你的脑海里，看到了一切。” 爵士哆嗦了一下。他退到墙边，警惕地盯着声波。“爵士，用高超的技巧取悦主人，令他们分心，夺得主导地位。害怕屈从，害怕被给予快感。” 

他缓缓竖起爵士的胳膊，将一根手指伸进他的手腕关节。爵士噎了一下，却没有动弹。

“对你以前的主人们，这样足够。但是声波，优越。爵士天赋秉异。然而，声波不会满足于你的电解液。必须拥有你的一切。” 他不再逗弄爵士的手腕，而是用手背抚摸爵士的脸。“自愿。信赖。毫无保留。爵士必须完全成为我的。明白？”

他抚上爵士的另一侧脸颊，轻柔抚摩他的面甲。爵士的脸很烫，护目镜上闪烁着点点水珠。他试图表现得若无其事，却紧张地咽了口气。

“你怎么总是在浴室开撩？” 

“你想去，床上？” 声波贴住爵士的脸。隔着细密的水声，他能听到爵士系统的低鸣声。“还是沙发？”

“哈 哈。” 爵士把头缩回墙上。

声波稍微后退，啪地一声撤回面甲。他的嘴唇将将蹭在爵士的唇边。 

“现在，回答问题。明白？”

“我明白了，” 爵士低语。“可是你不可能成功。汽车人也好，霸天虎也罢—谁也没有得到过你想要的东西。”

“因为失去掌控，令你害怕。” 

“让我从他手里吃东西的人的话，可真有说服力啊。” 

“声波主人，” 他指出。“爵士，总有一天….会是我的。声波，非常期待那一天。” 

他从爵士身边退开，并戴回面甲。“拿起刷子，继续。” 爵士还在呆呆地盯着他，声波耐心地等着他回过神来。终于，爵士捡起刷子继续刷洗他。他们沉默地度过了洗浴时光。

* * *

“你觉得，” 轰隆隆认真地问。“震荡波什么时候会来杀你？” 他正在玩一个坏掉的相机。

声波还在敲着控制台的键盘。他瞪了双子一眼—他才没有用眼神责备他们。

“别那么看我们，” 迷乱抱怨。“这是个很实际的问题。你没有取得世纪性胜利吗？没有当着所有人—威震天的面—让他一败涂地吗？你射掉他唯一的光学镜，他都不会这么恨你。所以，你觉得他什么时候会来杀你？”

“更重要的是，你觉得他会怎么做？”

“他肯定不能射死你—打你就等于自曝身份。所以这条pass了。”

“既然他掌控着半个城市，他可能会雇几个兄贵在小巷子里堵你。” 

“也许他会在你的能量里下毒。”

“在公寓里埋炸弹。”

“让挖地虎“意外”地压死你。”

“此次讨论，无用，” 声波不耐烦地说。“且令人分神。如果无聊，允许离开办公室。”

“你倒是轻松了。” 迷乱哼了一声。“你走过大厅的时候，谁也不敢抬眼看你。所以震荡波的蠢奴才们把臭脸都摆给了我们。震荡波本人也一样—虽然他没有脸。他不可能不想杀你。你就一点也不担心吗？”

“否。”

“为啥啊？” 他们齐声哀嚎。声波没有抬头。

“观点，震荡波经常与红蜘蛛起争执。红蜘蛛，有时会胜利。震荡波，从未试图暗杀红蜘蛛。”

“哦。” 他们听进去了。“呃….这倒是。”

“可是震荡波根本玩不过红蜘蛛。”

“你在暗示？” 声波冷冷地问。

“他肯定也玩不过你，” 轰隆隆赶忙补充。 

“我们只是有点担心自己。” 

“担心，毫无依据。暗杀霸天虎军官，对帝国与威震天不忠。震荡波，不会做出此等不忠行为。攻击我，或是我的财产，不明智且不可能。”

“可他还是想杀你。”

“震荡波的想法，与我无关。磁带们拖延工作，与我有关。” 他严厉地望向双子。小磁带们垂下肩膀。

“好，我们这就走。”

“不过在你把我们赶出去之前，先告诉我们：如果真没什么可担心的，为什么ravage会这么紧张？他也想错了吗？”

声波犹豫了。ravage确实很紧张。但是他紧张的理由，和双子想的不一样。“和ravage的讨论，稍后进行。”

“好，不告诉我们。”

“不过在你把他揍到地上之前，先打声招呼。我们好屏蔽他的嗷嗷。”

“揍他，并非我意。你们的工作尚待完成，立刻出发。”

“只要您高兴，我们会在指挥室里无聊到死。”

他们气冲冲地跑了出去，留声波一人站在控制台旁边。大部分时候，爵士都在安静地玩数据板。不过现在—他正在沙发上睡觉。激光鸟趴在他的胸口上充电，圆锯则窝在沙发边上小憩。声波不想看到爵士在白天打瞌睡。他写完了上午的报告后，就回家把他叫醒。不过首先—

《 战车队，报告。》声波把信息压缩成一串寻常数据。他没必要进行过于复杂的加密，不然他的收信人们就打不开了。

《 你们的计划，已知。继续保持沉默，不利于将功补过。立刻指名所在地点。战车队，报告。》

声波懒得再费口舌，把信息直接射入战车队的内部通讯网。在被破译阅读前，声波的信息会在他们的通讯网里不断回响。声波删除发信的所有痕迹，并关掉了控制台。

他刚离开指挥中心，ravage就无声地出现在他的左边。他被阴云似的焦虑笼罩着，难怪双胞胎那么担心。

“ravage，沮丧。” 

ravage低吼一声，将大批影像顺着链接传了过来：都是愤慨的塞伯坦人们。他们在通讯频道中抱怨，在偏僻的街区窃语。然而，他们的话语都逃不过声波的相机。“不公平”的哀怨，回响在每个被记录下的场景里。

他是对的。中年节过后，震荡波的声望在持续下降。而铁堡集市的突击搜查，给了他致命一击。除了震荡波的下属和享有特权的富人们，全城的市民都对他充满怨恨。他的支持者们也只是逢场作戏，并非真正的忠臣。除了地位，震荡波什么都没有了。

本来，声波不会关心这件事。然而—所有塞伯坦人—所有银河系居民—都知道红蜘蛛与震荡波势不两立。现在，那些非震荡波阵营的人们，全部倒向了红蜘蛛；正如爵士指出的那样，红蜘蛛是一位极具魅力的战争英雄。他心高气傲，有着推翻威震天的野心。得到绝大部分公民的支持后，红蜘蛛很可能会发动政变。

“此外，” ravage打断了声波的思绪。“红蜘蛛/震荡波权利失衡。声波/震荡波权利失衡。”

什么？声波惊讶地发现—在ravage录下的许多对话片段中，人们都叫他大英雄。他确实参与了一小部分集市搜查事件，还赢过了震荡波。可那是为了捍卫自主权而进行的防御。他的胜利也没有给集市带来任何影响。一位路过的行人推推他的朋友，兴奋地指向声波。

“他们的印象，错误。理由，不合逻辑。” 

ravage哼了一声，对老百姓的逻辑能力很是鄙视。不过，声波总算知道他烦恼的原因了。尽管无意参加，声波已经成为了权力游戏的正式玩家。时局愈发动荡，他的生活也天翻地覆。而ravage认为，一切的万恶之源就睡在他的沙发上。

“震荡波遭人唾弃，咎由自取。” 声波指出。“他的政策，不是爵士的错。”

ravage愤慨地轰来一堆影像，说明爵士招惹那些腐败的警察，是声波插手震荡波搜查的导火索。 

“就算没有爵士，（我）也有责任阻止勒索行为。”

ravage咆哮一声，说如果没有爵士，声波根本不会去那里散步。

“够了，” 声波厉声道。他停在家门口，严厉地瞪着ravage。“也许会去，也许不会去，无从得知。可能因素，过于复杂繁多。你希望，我保持从前状态？躲在家中与世隔绝，充满悔恨？” 

ravage哆嗦了一下，万分愧疚地摇摇头。

“声波，有能力自己做出决定，并采取相应行动。我的想法，你理解且尊重。城市中的问题，不全是爵士的错。”

“爵士带来了改变。” 他固执地说。声波摇摇头。

“改变，战争结束的后果。爵士，只是个意外。ravage明白。立刻离开。”

ravage还是不太高兴，可是他知道声波的后一句话是对的。他轻哼一声，消失在了黑暗中。声波有些恼火。他不断提醒自己ravage只是想帮忙，并跨进了家门。在风云变幻的铁堡里，他的小阁楼是唯一一片净土。他走到沙发旁边后，机械鸟双子醒了过来，困倦地鸣叫几声。声波打开胸舱，小鸟们自觉地叠成磁带飞了进去。

爵士还是没有醒。声波打量他一圈，最后躺到了他的瞌睡虫奴隶的身上。突然的重量，和沙发的凹陷终于把他弄醒了。爵士蹭蹭沙发，发现自己动弹不得后，瞬间打开了护目镜。 

“你不是激光鸟，” 他嘟囔。

“结论，正确。”

“你太重了。下去。”

“拒绝要求。声波，舒服。” 他把下巴靠在爵士的胸口上，聆听火种的轻柔鸣响。“爵士，不许在白天睡觉。” 

“我昨天晚上没睡好。我在害怕什么呢？哦对了—被你压死。” 他吃力地扭动了一会，却还是被牢牢压在底下，反倒让声波享受了一波舒适的摩擦感。

“张嘴。” 

“你要放什么进来？”

声波拿出一块爵士的能量点心。“只有这个。张嘴。”

爵士依然很警戒，却还是张开嘴让声波喂了他。“这就完事了？你不想一直压着我，直到我过热停机？”

“停机，并非想要结果。” 声波抚向爵士的身侧。“并非故意。”

“好，好，” 爵士想把声波的手推开，却没有成功。“我明白啦。我是个超级超级坏的奴隶，因为我想要让你高兴。我还能想什么呢？来，咱俩调换下位置，让我好好补偿你。”

声波无奈地叹息。“爵士，想要惹怒我。”

“正在努力，而且效果奇佳哦。”

“爵士，放松。” 声波把他的胳膊按在沙发上，强迫他停止乱动。“伤害你，并非我意。只想提供愉悦。回报你在办公室里的行为。” 

“真的不用。”

“发言，不正确。没有回报，不公平。声波….” 他撤回面具，亲吻爵士下巴上的电线。“知恩图报。” 

他用舌尖仔轻触爵士的感知线路，并舔了一下。爵士屏住呼吸，微微绷紧身子。声波抓着他的胳膊，用电解液润湿一整条电线，还学着爵士的样子朝它吹了口气。他不像爵士那么“专业”，却也不是新手。爵士没理由不享受他的服务；声波已经能感觉到，他的火种在加速跳动。他再次舔舐轻咬那根电线。爵士倒抽了一口气。然而，他没有像声波期待的那样抬高下巴，而是低下脑袋，把线路遮掩起来。

声波失望地放开爵士的胳膊，并够向他的肩膀关节处。他把手指灵巧地滑了进去，却没有揉捏电线，而是用指尖轻挠它们。

爵士不自觉地颤抖起来，装甲也松弛了一点。声波立刻重复刚才的动作，爵士发出沉闷的扑哧声，似乎在憋笑。

“你—你想用挠痒痒打败我吗？” 

“这是，爵士的弱点。”

“你真是个魔鬼。” 声波又挠了起来，爵士憋回一阵轻笑，露出更多诱人的脖颈。声波趁虚而入，开始攻击另一条线路。这一次，爵士的体温骤然上升。他没有按着爵士，爵士也不再挣扎了。中年节时昙花一现的坦率与信任，终于再次出现。声波几乎能尝到它的甘美滋味。说到品尝滋味…

《 声波！》通讯频道突然开启，威震天的怒吼传了过来。《 到我的当前位置报道，现在就来。带上你的奴隶。》

后来，声波才回想起来—他在即将与爵士接吻的时候，爵士并没有把嘴移开。可是现在，他只觉得体内的燃料都结成了冰。他离开温暖的爵士，迅速站了起来。爵士困惑地眨眨护目镜。

“怎么了？”


	27. 挑衅 on defiance

“我们不是要去指挥中心。”

爵士的轻语，被声波推进器的轰鸣声吞没。铁堡的城景在下方闪过。他们逐渐飞离市中心，建筑愈发矮小破旧。

“否。威震天的命令，去他的当前位置报道。地点：复建中城区。”

“公共场合。不是他的风格啊，不过我猜皇帝也会感到无聊。” 爵士抓紧声波的装甲，却不是因为害怕掉下去。“他….办事的时候，你可以选择不看。他有点粗暴。” 

声波的火种在恐惧中收缩。他想紧紧抱住爵士，永远不放手—然而，那只是浪费时间。威震天下达命令，声波服从命令。威震天已经陷入暴怒，他必须尽快赶到。经验告诉声波—他的情绪只会越变越糟。把爵士拴上锁链后，声波就飞出了阳台。现在，他的眼中只有快速缩短的距离，和威震天即将爆发的怒火。

他们的目的地，位于一个贫民窟十字路口的中央。这是一片肮脏不堪，无人问津的荒地。这里没有工厂或商铺，只有一排排破烂的居民楼。他们太穷了，每层楼只有一盏灯可用。根据磁带们的记录：每天晚上，这片地区都会挤满贫民。然而，现在这里却十分冷清。声波飞过来的时候，没有看到任何人的身影。终于，他来到了目的地。眼前的景象让他的火种再次缩紧：威震天，红蜘蛛，震荡波都等在那里。不知为何，铲土机和清扫机也在。他们聚集在威震天雕塑的前方，在死一般的沉默中，望着声波降落。大部分功能正常的十字路口，都有这样一座雕塑。声波把爵士放到地上，向威震天深深鞠躬。

“来得正好，” 威震天嘟囔。然而，他瞬间转向了爵士。“我总算能找出答案了。” 他勾勾手指。“过来，汽车人。”

爵士的步伐很僵硬。声波不知道别人能否看出他的紧张。他护目镜中的微光，朝着各个方向飞快跃动，分析状况。声波肯定，只有自己观察到了这个小细节。他知道爵士很是迷惑不解，却仍然压下恐惧走向威震天。威震天挪到一旁，让声波和爵士看清前方的雕像。雕像底座上画一个声波永远不会忘记的图案。在满目苍夷的映衬下，它活像是片猩红色的血迹。

汽车人标志。

所有光学镜都转向了爵士。虎子们面露期待—他们不知道会发生什么，却也不想错过好戏。声波知道—他的奴隶绝不会放过卖弄的机会。果然，爵士沉思了一秒，便采取行动。 

他露出灿烂如花的笑容。“美化环境？”

威震天攥住爵士的脑袋，将他狠狠砸在雕像底座上。声波的外表冷漠如常，火种却在那金属碰撞的闷响中颤抖起来。爵士打了个趔趄，有点晕眩，却不是很吃惊。 

“继续，奴隶。接着说。看看我有没有心情听你讲笑话。”

爵士摇摇头，艰难地聚焦护目镜。“我想是没有。可您不是叫我过来讲笑话的吗？”

“我要你解释，” 他充满杀意地逼近爵士。“你以为这愚蠢的小表演，能改变你和你的朋友们的现状？就算挖地虎们没有立刻发现它又如何？它只会让你以最痛苦的方式，失去这条贱命！”

“您觉得这是我画的？” 爵士喘着粗气。他还是点头晕，却赞赏地望向涂鸦。那涂鸦大到几乎占满整个底座，而且涂料厚重，彻底盖住了上面的题记。它是用手画上去的，却和那著名的标志十分相近。爵士用指尖点点金属底座。“不～不是我的风格。” 他摇摇脑袋。

“不是你的风格，” 威震天的语气十分阴郁。爵士无视了他。

“我会把它画在你的大门上。”

这一次，爵士差点被拳头打飞。他吞回一声呻吟，哆嗦着站起来。

“再不小心，聪明的小汽车人就要丧命了，” 他绕着爵士踱步，像一只凶猛的豹子。“你以为我不生气吗？你以为我不会把你撕裂，一点点拆成零件，直到你求我让你招供吗？”

爵士颤抖着伸出手，抹了一把嘴角的能量液。“恕我直言，陛下，您为什么肯定我和这个….大哥标志的糟糕涂鸦有关呢？” 

“哦我知道是你干的。只能是你。你每次觉得我移开视线以后，就开始嘲笑你的霸天虎主人们。你总是那么趾高气扬，似乎不记得你们已经输了。而现在，你想要—做什么？集结军队？在我的帝国里做出可笑的抗争？用涂鸦？你在玩什么愚蠢的游戏？” 

“我的游戏，” 爵士冷冷地说，“一点也不愚蠢。这不是我的游戏。抱歉让您失望了，威震天陛下，我唯一想带汽车人们做的事，就是为您演唱塞伯坦版的《悲惨生活》（It’s a Hard Knock Life）” 他给威震天丢了个飞吻。“我爱您，汉尼根女士。”

_(（ 选自音乐剧《安妮》。讲述主人公在孤儿院里的艰苦经历。汉尼根女士是孤儿院主任，反派老女人_ _。_ _）_ _)_

威震天锤了爵士一拳。这次爵士没有抵抗，直接摔到了地上。“站起来，” 威震天呵斥。“再说一遍。”

爵士虚弱地喘着气。过了好久，他才颤颤巍巍地直起身子。“陛下，我可以很荣幸地告诉您，这不是我画的。我的主人一直把我关在家里，全天监视—我想画也画不了。我不可能不被发现地溜到这里。”

威震天瞥了一眼声波，后者朝他点点头。“那是你命令谁画上去的？” 

“他不允许我和其他汽车人讲话！我告诉你—在声波的监管下，我什么都干不了！这与我无关！” 

“那么到底是谁干的？” 威震天咆哮。

“我怎么可能知道？也许您的某位子民，对霸天虎政府心怀不满？也许某个笨蛋，想要以此告诉您什么。”

威震天僵住了。他眼露凶光，用两根手指狠戳爵士的胸膛。爵士踉跄后退一步。“我的帝国事务与你无关，奴隶。你只需要关心我即将耗尽的仁慈。尽管扯谎吧，我知道是你做的，而且我会证明这一点，哪怕我要把答案从你脆弱的脑袋里打出来。

“干嘛这么紧张呢，陛下？您不是也说过吗，这只是个涂鸦。”

威震天发出一阵低吼。“这是挑衅。你是最清楚我会如何应对挑衅的人。” 他抬起拳头。爵士高举双手，后退几步。

“等等！”

“什么？”

“我只想说，你能别打这里吗？” 他拍拍胸口的汽车人标志。“我超爱这个图案。” 

威震天发出一阵狂怒的咆哮。他抡起拳头砸向爵士的胸甲，把爵士打弯了腰。然后，他抓住爵士的肩膀，把他扔了出去。爵士摔在街道上，差点砸到站在那里的铲土机。他一动不动地瘫在地上，像个坏掉的布娃娃。声波的宿主机程序涌起一阵针扎般的剧痛。不对啊—他的程序目标是保护他的磁带们免遭危险，可爵士不是磁带。声波克制住走上前的冲动，努力维持冷漠的姿态。爵士只被打了一拳，这是对他无礼行为的惩罚，威震天不会杀死爵士。他不能杀死他。

“你总是能给我惊喜，汽车人，” 威震天朝这边走了过来。霸天虎们急忙退后，为他们留出足够空间。“你可真努力，不是吗？不管多么痛苦，你都能说玩笑话。你装出一副无畏的样子，假装你不会受伤，不过你骗不了我。”

他抓住爵士的脖子，直接把他拎了起来。爵士急促地抽着粗气，他的嗓音的十分嘶哑，几根呼吸管应该已经破了。威震天低下头，用所有人都能听到的音量，在爵士的接收器旁低语。 

“因为我记得，你在我的床上度过的头几天晚上。你哭喊着你死去领袖的名字，全盘崩溃。真是可悲得要死。” 

爵士的护目镜黑了一下。“那时候我心情不好。”

“我教过你许多次。让我看看你记牢了没有。” 威震天抚摸爵士脖子的线路。“你是什么，爵士？”

爵士条件反射似的绷紧身子。 

“我是奴隶，威震天陛下。” 他机械地回答。

“你为什么变成了奴隶？” 

“因为我有罪。我….” 爵士深吸一口气。“挡了您的路。”

“没错。你忤逆了我，所以你永远成为了我的奴隶。你愚蠢的笑话，和画上去的标志都无法改变这点。乖乖承认你是主谋，我也许会大发慈悲。我对那些有自知之明的人，一直很大度。”

“我—什—么—都—没—做，” 爵士咬着牙说。“我不知道是谁画的。也许是擎天柱的鬼魂。也许是幻影！” 

威震天僵了一秒，随即咆哮着揍向爵士的脸。爵士被打飞到半空，并砸到了雕像底座上。他还没掉到地上，就又被威震天拎了起来。声波的程序再次涌起剧痛。他无视了那虚假的警报，却无法缓解他的痛苦。威震天一次次地抡起拳头暴打爵士，爵士的尖叫声变得越来越响。其他人都无动于衷。震荡波看起来很得意，仿佛正义得到了伸张。红蜘蛛舔舔嘴唇，贪婪地望着威震天。最终，威震天失去耐心，把爵士摔到了地上。

“够了吗，奴隶？还需要我再提醒你，你有多渺小软弱吗？和我比起来，你什么都不是。”

爵士用手撑着地，哆嗦着把自己支起来，又吐了一大口能量液。他居然还没有倒下，声波很是吃惊。爵士抹抹嘴，腰板挺直地跪在地上。

“我知道我渺小，” 他嘶声说。“又软弱。可为什么慌张的人不是我呢？您为什么要急着寻找答案？那来历不明的涂鸦让您害怕了，对吗？” 他发出一阵沙哑的笑声。“瞧瞧您，陛下—塞伯坦最无畏的角斗士，变成了一位胆小如鼠的国王。您真是太令人骄傲了。威震天万岁。”

威震天没有动弹。然而，他的光学镜变成了冷却熔岩般的暗红色。“你想聊聊恐惧吗，汽车人？我来告诉你什么是恐惧。恐惧，将是你学到的最后一课。” 

他朝爵士跨出一步，并猛踹他的油箱，把他打翻在地。然后，他单脚踩住了爵士的胸膛。爵士微弱地颤抖着，他已经没力气挣扎了。

“你不过是我脚下的一只蚂蚁，小奴隶。现在我要像踩死蚂蚁一样踩死你。慢慢地，让你越痛苦越好。” 

他举起拳头，准备砸烂爵士脆弱的脖颈，声波再也看不下去了。他不自觉地朝前一步。

“威震天陛下，建议。读心，也许更有效。”

威震天看了过来。他举着拳头，略显困惑地皱起眉头，仿佛才想起声波在这里。“什么？” 

“为了找到证据。” 声波解释。“进行读心，需要他保持清醒。”

“哦…没错。” 威震天盯着他身下的汽车人，表情纠结，似乎在掂量真相是否重要。最后，他不情愿地收回拳头。“我想也是。那就快点。”

他踹了爵士一脚，才起身挪开。爵士躺在地上，轻声呜咽着。声波几乎不忍心看他。他跪在爵士身旁，轻柔地抚上他的脸。但愿他的动作更像是准备入侵脑海，而非爱抚。他护目镜里的微光摇曳了一下，但是声波不知道爵士是否能认出他来。他迅速关掉外部接收器，潜入爵士的意识。声波本以为受重伤会削弱爵士的心防，但是他想错了。 

**帝国即将毁灭，你的王冠也摔了个粉碎！** **你举起手指，却发现身边空无一人。继续指挥吧，继续扮演国王吧，但是城堡已然崩塌，你只剩下你的名字！你的皇冠呢，废物国王？**

_（（选自《_ _King Nothing_ _》_ _Metallica ) ）_

声波立刻退了出去。他不能在爵士的意识里玩捉迷藏，然后累倒在他们的眼前。快速结束读心，能营造出轻松查明真相的假象。声波开启护目镜，并站了起来。

“结果如何？” 他的君王凝视着他—等待他的回答，一个威震天一定会接受的回答，因为声波很忠诚。声波永远不会对他说谎。可爵士就要死了，他是他的财产，他也有责任保护他。声波不能对威震天说谎，但是他必须保护爵士。

“爵士，与雕像损毁无关。”

他没有说谎。正如爵士所言—声波一直在严密监视他，并禁止他和其他汽车人交流。就算没有在爵士的脑海里找到证据，事实也不会改变。他没有说谎，声波只是让威震天“以为”他在爵士的脑海里找到了答案—因为只有这样，威震天才会放过爵士。他没有说谎，可这是声波做出的最接近背叛的举动。

威震毫不犹豫地相信了他最忠诚的军官，却因为失去惩治爵士的机会，而有些沮丧。“他真的什么都不知道？” 

“没有在他的脑海中找到证据。” 声波恳切地回答。 

“所以我的城市，正在被不知名的喷漆工人攻击。” 他眯起光学镜。“你呢，声波？你为什么不知道？监视街道不是你的职责吗？”

“一直在监视。可是相机数量有限，城市十分广—”

威震天怒吼一声，粗暴地扇了声波一巴掌，惊得他说不出话来。挖地虎们跳了起来，连红蜘蛛都目瞪口呆。

“振作起来，声波，” 威震天训斥。“这是我的星球，我的帝国。我不想看到满街的汽车人标志！这个要求一点也不过分。你明白了吗？”

声波鞠躬。“明白，威震天陛下。”

“很好。” 他朝着脚下的爵士嗤笑一声，便转身走远。“现在，除掉这东西。”

铲土机赶忙点头。“没问题，陛下。我这就叫搅拌大师带清—”

“不是那个。是所有奴隶身上的标志。除掉所有的汽车人标志，现在就去。我再也不想看到它了。”

虎子们惊讶地相互张望。哪怕在刚取得胜利，为汽车人们带上项圈，当成战利品分发的时候—他们也没想除掉汽车人标志。那红色的图案代表着敌人，却也是汽车人的一部分。他们满怀敬意地戴着各自的标志，奋战了几个世纪。他们无法想象任何—汽车人或是霸天虎—没有标志的样子。 

“可是陛下，” 震荡波平静地说。“那个标志代表他们的地位。是奴隶身份的象征。如果没有了标志，他们还有什么代表物呢？”

“不是还有项圈吗？那就够了。胜负已分，擎天柱已经死了。他的标志也该消失了。”

除了爵士，谁也没有说话。“你怕极了，” 他嘟囔。“害怕他会回来吗？”

威震天缓缓转向爵士。他沉默地伸出双手，攥住爵士的右胳膊，把它硬生生地拧了下来。霎时间，火星和断裂的关节四处飞溅。凄厉地尖叫一声后，爵士护目镜全黑，失去了意识。

“舒服多了，” 威震天咕哝。“今天就到这里。解散。”

威震天开启推进器，飞上天空。其他虎子也陆续跟着他飞走。声波没有动弹，也没有理会红蜘蛛和震荡波幸灾乐祸的眼神。等其他人都走光了，他才跪到地上，把爵士抱了起来。他的身上没有一处完好的地方。声波尽可能温柔地把他搂在怀里，并启动推进器，全速飞向挖地虎的修理室。


	28. 手术台 on the table

“手术刀，3/10。”

“3/10。”

“往左打灯。”

“是，主人。”

“调整放大率。”

“是。” 

偌大的手术室里，只能听到吊钩与奴隶的对话，和激光手术刀的滋滋声。声波坐在房间的最远端，一动不动地盯着蓝光闪烁的手术台。大部分霸天虎都不能在手术时进入这个房间；但是吊钩在几世纪前就知道了，他没法把声波赶出去。每次有磁带被不幸送上手术台，声波都会守在旁边。他像块石头似的，不发出一点声音，也不带来任何干扰。最终，吊钩默许了他的存在。他开始修爵士的膝关节之后，就再也没有看声波。急救员倒是紧张地瞄了他好几眼。

“焊接器，1/10，160度。”

“是。”

挖地虎之间的消息极为灵通。当声波抱着爵士进来的时候，吊钩一点也不吃惊。他冷静地命令声波把他带到手术室里，并准备好工具，让急救员当助手。那位汽车人让声波颇感意外。他本来以为他会惊慌失措，但是他咽回一声惊叫后，便迅速开始工作。在战争时期，他肯定见过更严重的伤员，但那是很早以前了。给吊钩递工具的时候，他的手一直在微微颤抖，却十分精准，丝毫没有影响吊钩的工作。他帮忙卸下爵士的受损装甲，擦拭打磨他的关节，并把手术刀递给吊钩。 他们正在修理爵士被碾碎的胳膊，已经修了将近一个小时。

“手术刀，1/10。”

“是，主人。” 

这是最小型号的手术刀，吊钩已经开始处理精密部件了。声波拉远护目镜的可视范围，想要看得更清楚一些。他还是只能看到一堆杂草似的支架与电线。不过吊钩看起来很高兴，这说明修理工作进行得十分顺利。声波在链接中发出一条安抚信号，向磁带们无声地通报爵士的状况。 

“焊接器。”

“是。” 

吊钩开始焊接纤细的支架们，金色的火星随之飞溅。真是个大手术，他的整条胳膊是被一点点拼起来的。声波自私地希望爵士能够恢复些许意识。他的奴隶总是那么活泼，时刻充斥着噪音和动作。他现在的样子很令声波难受。哪怕在充电的时候，爵士的系统也会发出哼鸣般的轻响。每天晚上，声波都会听着那熟悉的韵律入眠。可是爵士的大部分系统功能都被急救员关掉了。他成了一具尸体。那两位忙碌的军医，是他还没有死的唯一证明。

“完事了。” 吊钩从后支架里抽出手术刀，发出“嘭”的一声。“我是修理精密机械的天才。焊料凝固后，他的关节会比以前更好使。干得不错，矮子。”

急救员的光学镜亮了起来。“谢谢您，主人。”

“先老老实实等一天吧。等焊料凝固以后，我们才能开始手术的第二阶段：重塑他剩下的胳膊。与此同时，我要你固定所有支架，剪去可能导致麻痹的神经线路。明天我们有足够的时间处理伤口；我们只能复原小凹痕，那些大凹痕就只能等他自我修复了。尽可能多地修补装甲的破损，你知道他要用哪种敷料。你要给他用止痛剂吗，长官？”

声波把目光转向他，吊钩看起来不太确定。在战斗中受伤的霸天虎都能在术后使用止痛剂。如果他们是被威震天打伤的，那就说不准了。爵士是奴隶，他遭罪与否都取决于他的主人。

“止痛剂，允许使用。”

“好。今晚封锁他60%的感知系统。给他插上能源点滴。现在，重新调整他的能量管路和神经线路，防止严重的线路变形。有问题吗？”

“没有，主人。我明白了。”

“很好。等你干完活以后，把他送进恢复室，然后来我的工作站找我。我还要你帮点忙。”

“好的先生。”

吊钩虎摸了下他的头，并把他推向伤员。然后，他示意声波和他走出门外。声波立刻跟了上去。

“他伤得可不轻啊，” 吊钩直白地说。“算你走运，这世上没有我修不好的东西，不然你将和一位断臂的奴隶度过余生。普神在上，他真是把威震天气疯了。不过他会活下来的，而且休整一天后就能正常走动。但愿他别再带着油漆桶去贫民窟散步了。”

声波冷冷地瞪着他，直到吊钩的坏笑彻底消失。 “呃，对了。明天我就能修完他的胳膊，不过我得让他留院观察两天，以防焊料脱落。你想在这里待多久都可以，但是你没必要那么做。就算他从小救的麻醉状态里醒来，他也只会说胡话—和平时一样。总之。小救会一直看着他。你不用担心。”

“明白。” 声波望向手术台，救护员正在一丝不苟地连接爵士的线路。“意愿：再待一会。让磁带全程陪护爵士。”

吊钩露出心塞的表情。“别带吵的那两只来。”

“激光鸟，圆锯，更适合这项任务。”

“你觉得没问题就行。” 吊钩耸耸肩，并朝他行了个军礼。“不好意思，长官。我还得去完成最后的工作。”

“解散。”

声波直接走回手术室。他不会像爵士那样无声地潜行—他走进来的时候，急救员吓得浑身僵硬。他语无伦次的咕哝几声，发现声波不说话后，便继续缝合爵士的线路。他专注工作着，偶尔瞄声波一眼，确保他没再靠近。

十分钟后，他接好了最后一条电线，并站了起来。“我，呃，完成了，” 他小声说，“先生。我这就把爵士送进恢复室。我保证我会好好照顾他的。” 他深鞠一躬。

急救员解开爵士轮床的锁，准备把他推出手术室。但是声波伸出一只手，拦住了他。小医师的光学镜变得煞白。“先生？”

“你对我奴隶的医护关照，需要。私人关照，不需要也不想要。保持适当距离。与医疗无关的对话，禁止。我的命令，明白？”

声波靠的更近了些。急救员一副快被吓晕的样子。“您—您是说我不能和爵士聊天？”

“是。”

“哦。” 那小轮子很是沮丧，但还没有傻到和他讨价还价。“好的先生，我明白了。我只会把他推进恢复室。” 

“继续。” 声波退到一边，让急救员出去。然后，他紧跟着小奴隶走进了恢复室。急救员锁住轮床，娴熟地把点滴插入爵士的好胳膊。他再次鞠躬，并迅速逃了出去。 

声波的世界又一次陷入沉默。恢复室的墙是半透明的，可以清楚看到外面的景象。为了保证伤员的良好休息，这个房间完全隔音。声波站在沉睡的爵士旁边，看着急救员跑向吊钩，神情天真而充满信任。吊钩让他坐到一把高脚凳上，并把一块抹布浸到溶解液里面。小奴隶歪歪脑袋，有点困惑却一点也不害怕。直到被抹布碰到胸口，他才反应了过来。他的光学镜瞬间溢满恐惧。他从凳子上跳起来，想要逃跑，但是吊钩用一只大手抓住他的胳膊，把他拽了回来。他没有怒斥救护员，只是阴着脸地说了一句狠话。急救员奋力挣扎着，想要把手拽出去。发现自己挣脱不开后，他紧紧抱住了胸口。和声波一样，他自动戴上了战斗面甲，声波不知道他说没说话。不过从吊钩摇头的样子来看，急救员应该是在恳求他。

突然，爵士醒了过来。他的护目镜闪过一丝微光，又再次没入黑暗。

“—车。” 他呜咽。

声波赶忙伸出一只手，像哄磁带一样轻拍爵士的头，希望他能再次入睡。他的胳膊残缺的可怕，全是张牙舞爪的支架和电线，声波不想让爵士看到这幅景象。然而，他没有乖乖回去睡觉，而是浑身哆嗦，再次呜咽起来。

“—护车。”

“爵士，快去睡觉。你的休息，必要。”

恢复室外面，急救员放弃抵抗，将头埋到了主人的怀里。他的肩膀在随着啜泣颤动。吊钩耐心地揉着他的后背，却没有放开抹布。几分钟后，他把急救员从身上剥下来，并把他安置在高脚凳上。急救员把脸埋在手里，哭得喘不上气来。吊钩擦除汽车人标志的时候，那无声的恸哭，一直在屋外回荡。

“救—车，” 爵士嘟囔。“好疼。”

“止痛剂，马上生效。快去睡觉。” 声波握住爵士的手。爵士猛地攥紧他的手，吓了他一跳。

“救—车。别让大哥走。我有种不好的预感。留住他，成吗。救—车？”

“名字，声波。快去睡觉。” 

爵士的手正在一点点地松掉；他已经没力气说话了。终于，他的手落了下来。爵士的脑袋歪向一边，护目镜的最后一丝光明也随之消失。

“别让大哥走….” 

吊钩完成任务了。他把抹布扔到凳子上，拍拍急救员剧烈颤抖的肩膀，便转身离开。天花板的灯光熄灭，汽车人泯没在了黑暗里，却还是没有动弹。爵士也没有。修理室再次安静下来，成为一片充满破碎火种的静止空间。 

* * *

“太可怕啦，” 轰隆隆惊呼。

“是啊，” 迷乱补充。“很抱歉，老大。”

双子姑且摸清了事情的来龙去脉。他们了解威震天，知道爵士和他的会面以最糟的方式结束，也知道这件事与汽车人标志有关。当他们解压完声波的数据包—看到每一阵重击，听清每一声辱骂和尖叫后—他们的光学镜暗了下来。声波外放的情感让他们倍感压力。可他们紧握着对方的手，并没有吭声。

“后来呢？”

“挖地虎吊钩对爵士进行手术，手术成功。爵士将会完全康复。今天，仍要继续修理。损伤程度，极深。”

“那我们还呆在这里干嘛？”

“对啊，我们不能去看他吗？”

“你怎么现在才告诉我们？”

“还屏蔽了我们一晚上？” 

“你一直在陪着他吗？就你自己？”

“你应该叫我们来的！” 

声波继续淡定地操纵控制台。他早就知道双胞胎会满嘴怨言，愤怒地大叫。他还要操心更重要的事情。声波没打算在吊钩的恢复室待一整晚。一：爵士仍然不清醒，陪着他也没有用。二：挖地虎们热爱传闲话。当前形势紧张，声波不能让别人知道—他在他重伤奴隶的床边守了一夜。最佳解决方案是停留一小会，然后回家休息，让激光鸟和圆锯替他照看爵士。

然而，爵士在半睡半醒间，继续哭喊着救护车，恳求他留下擎天柱。声波的火种被悲痛撕扯。爵士呼唤的不是他的主人，而是他逝去已久的领袖。奴役，并没有改变他在他心中的地位。跟随擎天柱是所有汽车人的败因。可是对于爵士，和那个为他的标志哀嚎的年轻医师而言，这都无所谓。霸天虎统治也无所谓。只要摘下项圈，离开牢笼，他们将头也不回地逃走。声波在爵士的脑海里看得清清楚楚。他想起了那些小磁带们—他们在死前的最后一秒，还在喊着录音机的名字。

声波近乎崩溃，却坚持守在爵士的床边。他不敢让他的任何一个磁带留在这里，听爵士呼唤他的朋友们。所以他留了下来，做一位沉默的守望者。他希望他能醒过来，又害怕爵士会说些什么—说谁的名字。直到破晓时分，爵士才开启了护目镜。声波望着他吃力地聚焦视线，倍感紧张。 

“声波？”

声波松了口气。 “描述现状。” 他轻轻捧起爵士的头盔。

“嗯….我好像变成了一堆废铁。” 他想要翻身，却痛得抽搐起来。 “我为什么感觉不到我的—哦，当我没说。” 声波没能及时捂住他的护目镜。“我想起来了。他气炸了。”

“爵士，过分挑拨威震天。”

“没事，我被他收拾得更惨过。你知道的。你也看到了。” 爵士瞪了他一眼，又厌恶地望向他的胳膊。“此外，往好处想。他没有拆掉我的一条腿。我还可以跳舞。”

爵士露出苍白的微笑。并把脑袋靠向声波的掌心。“天都快亮了，可是你还在。你一晚上都没有睡吧？”

“爵士状况危险；充电没必要。你的休息，更重要。” 他打开胸舱，把激光鸟和圆锯放出来。“机械鸟双子，负责在我工作结束前陪你。”

“你一定要走吗？”

“是。”

激光鸟痛苦地哀鸣一声，并小心地落到病床上，蜷在爵士的脑袋旁边。圆锯飞到点滴架的最上方，俯视整间病房。声波在链接中默默保证，他稍后会解释清楚。 

“多睡觉。即将进行第二次手术。我一定会回来。” 他拍拍爵士的脸。

“我永远不会怀疑这点。”

“老大？哟～老大？”

声波恍惚地回到现实，意识到自己反应迟钝了。他经常熬夜工作—但是昨天发生的事情几乎耗尽了他的心神。他的cpu急需进行碎片整理。轰隆隆和迷乱眯起光学镜，担忧地瞅着他。

“我说，你不觉得是他干的….吧？”

“那个涂鸦的事？”

“不可能，” 声波坚定地回答。“爵士，被限制在家里，时刻监视。已知。”

“呃，话是这么说啦。”

“只是…”

“如果我们想要逃走，我们会黑进一段录像，让它循环播放。” 

“就像那次我们对震荡—” 轰隆隆踢了迷乱一脚。

“重点是，我们在潜入汽车人基地的时候经常这么干。要是爵士也会玩这种把戏呢？”

“我的监视系统，不可能被黑。”

“可是—”

“耽误时间，没必要。出席指挥室，必要。此外，执行额外任务：向挖地虎搅拌大师和清扫机收集情报。部分疑点尚未揭开。”

“然后我们就能去看爵士了？”

“你什么时候回去看爵士？”

“相同时间。必须先完成最新监视项目。”

他们望向显示屏。“那是啥，铁堡的地图吗？” 

“这一大堆点点是什么？”

“合适的相机放置地点。”

“什—？” 他们同时张大了嘴。“你在逗我吗？这几乎是城市的所有角落！” 

“开玩笑的习惯，不存在。威震天命令加强监控力度，必须服从威震天的命令。”

“这得要多少个相机啊！”

“我们得花一大笔钱。”

“如果我们把相机都安上，你要花三倍多的时间整理数据。”

“威震天不会这么难为你吧？” 

“威震天，赛博坦之王，” 他提醒磁带们。“他的命令，绝对。”

“威震天是个—”

“轰隆隆，” 声波厉声说。“你的观点，不重要。出席指挥室，重要。双胞胎，解散。”

他们垂下肩膀。“知道啦。”

“你还嫌自己不够工作狂，谁管得了你啊？”

“真希望反射器还活着。那样的话，你就不用一人挑起所有重担。”

“不被感激地付出了。” 他们气冲冲地跑出办公室，并摔上了门。这里终于安静了。然而没过多久，声波的系统就开始催促他充电。控制台的屏幕变得模糊不清，他只能重启光学继电器。他必须尽快完成新项目，让威震天消气。如果继续保持这种状态，他什么都干不成。声波只好服软。他定下十分钟的闹钟后，就关机了。 

* * *

夜晚的修理室静得出奇。声波凝视着爵士的睡脸，聆听着输液管的滴答声—房间里的唯一声响。爵士一定会讨厌这种寂静。这间病房毫无生气，不过声波欣赏它的安全与宁静。过了一会，他不情愿地起身离开，绕过了熟睡的急救员。

等他白天回来的时候，这里就变成了精神病院。磁带双子在爵士的装甲上爬来爬去，把噪音当作送给他的礼物。爵士被困在床上，不时畏缩一下。激光鸟尖叫着叫他们小心，急救员则急得原地乱蹦。

“太他渣的酷了！” 迷乱望进爵士胳膊上的大洞。“看，我的手能**穿过**他的胳膊。看到没？进，出，进，出。”

“嘿，朝里面扔个东西试试！我会在另一边接住的！”

“不，” 急救员大叫。“不求求您们不要那么做，先生们，那些支架非常精细，很容易损坏—”

“轰隆隆，迷乱” 激光鸟尖叫，“鲁莽的行为可能会伤到爵士。”

“我往里面吐口痰行吗？一口小痰无伤大雅吧？” 

急救员纠结地扭着手指。作为医生，他想要保护病人；作为奴隶，他又必须尊敬服从所有霸天虎。“不，别吐痰！别碰他！我才把所有东西接回原位，受到一点压力—”

“放松，救仔，” 爵士懒洋洋地说。“他们不会伤害我的，他们只是很好奇。这是他们表达关心的方式。”

“先生们，我希望您们能直接**告诉**爵士您们关心他的健康状况，或是预祝我的下次手术圆满成功…”

“哎哟喂，谁允许你给我们的奴隶动刀了？”

“你满五岁了吗，小屁孩？”

“我们要吊钩修理爵士的胳膊，啥都不懂的幼生体滚一边去。”

急救员有点受伤。“如果我的主人允许，我可以独立完成手术。但是这一次我只会当他的助手。”

“这还差不多！” 

“我们可不能让别人毁掉爵士的胳膊。不然他怎么教我们杂耍？”

“矮油～臭小子们很关心我嘛。” 爵士高兴地说。

“不过，让你的胳膊一直开着口也挺酷的。我们可以想个法子，让你在里面藏东西…” 

声波把双胞胎从爵士身上拎起来，并无视他们的怒吼。“够了。活跃过度，为爵士带来不必要的疼痛和疲惫。所有磁带，离开修理室。”

“我们能留下来看手术吗？”

“不行/否，” 汽车人和霸天虎齐声说。

“没劲～” 

“所有磁带，解散。建议，复习办公室里的新巡逻路线。” 他把轰隆隆和迷乱丢出去，并示意两只小鸟跟上。激光鸟飞到爵士的肩膀上，啄了口他的下巴—急救员吓得跳了起来—便跟着飞走了。急救员总算踏实了下来。

“拜托拜托拜托千万别蹭掉焊料，” 他一边碎碎念，一边用显微镜检查爵士的胳膊。“主人会杀了我的….”

“别担心，我说了，他们是不会伤害我的。”

急救员没有回答他。他认真观察着爵士的伤口，显微镜头放大缩小。“他们没有造成任何损害，先生。焊料状态良好，不出意外，吊钩主人今天晚上就能修好这条胳膊。他会焊上剩下的断口，重塑线路，让爵士的装甲恢复原状。麻醉的效果将会逐渐减弱，明天爵士就能小范围地活动胳膊了。我们会顺带测试关节的可动性。明天，我也会开始修复装甲的小凹痕，不过大多数大凹痕只能等待自然痊愈。我给他注射了金属活性剂，加快自我修复的速度。此外，我用磁力夹包住了他断裂的支架，以防在机体修复时受到损伤。”

急救员马不停蹄地唠叨了许久。他用激光检查每处伤口，不敢抬头看声波一眼。爵士皱紧眉头，终于明白了急救员沉默的理由。他很不高兴。 

“您—您还有什么问题吗，先生？”

“否。进度，可以接受。”

“主人马上可以开始第二次手术；我要过去整理手术台。我现在就麻醉爵士；麻醉剂应该会在一分钟内起效。”

他把一个医用数据板插到爵士身上，并轻点屏幕，把吊钩的代码输进爵士的系统里。“我准备好了就回来接他。不会太久的。不好意思，先生。” 他深鞠一躬，匆匆跑向大门。 

“声波，你禁止我可爱的小医生和我讲话？”

“爵士，忘记规矩？”

“没有，” 他叹了口气，“但是我希望你忘了。” 

他明蓝色的护目镜很快黯淡下来，这说明急救员的麻醉开始起效了。爵士苦着脸躺回床上。他已经没力气再生声波的气了。他望着恢复室外整理工具的急救员。今天早上，吊钩肯定给他奴隶上了新漆。急救员胸口的灰色金属面，被涂成了与他相衬的红色。爵士下意识地捂住自己的标志。

“什么时候轮到我？”

“全身上漆后，遵照医疗程序。”

“那就是快了。” 他用大拇指来回揉搓他的旧标志。“孩子们肯定被吓坏了。你和我，我们在成为汽车人和霸天虎之前，已经度过了一段漫长的人生。和那段生活相比，我们佩戴标志的时间算是短的了。而守护神和飞行太保们...从出生起就戴着它们。他们甚至不知道自己没有标志是什么样子。”

他露出苍凉的笑容。“还好我不会那么伤心。”

声波把目光转向屋外。急救员加入了他的主人。他们两个正在忙碌，看都没看爵士这边。刚才急救员离开的时候，就关紧了隔音门。

“爵士，与涂鸦事件有关？”

爵士的护目镜流露出惊讶。“啥？”

“爵士，有罪？”

“拜托，声波….你在逗我吗？你知道我是清白的。你比任何人都了解我不可能这么做的原因。” 

“障碍，已知。然而，爵士总是能制造意外。爵士，前间谍，也许有能力骇入相机，制造假循环。爵士，有许多白天在家的证据。用蜡油在墙上写字，在相机前表演，坚持让磁带们陪你。从某种角度看—爵士，可能在故意制造假象。试图在犯罪之前，证明自己的清白。” 

声波靠过来，仔细审视他的护目镜。爵士没有反应。哪怕在如此虚弱的状态下，他也没有丝毫破绽。他缓缓勾起嘴角。

“某种角度，” 爵士重复。“你的角度吗？”

“已知：汽车人非常聪明。有能力谋划破坏活动。”

“声波，你个小蜜嘴儿。你是在撩我吗？” 

“回答问题。” 声波把手按在爵士的脑袋旁边，将他罩在阴影之中。“爵士，有罪？” 

令声波吃惊的是，爵士没有再用俏皮话转移话题。他瞥了一眼救护员，笑容逐渐褪色。

“所有人都气坏了，” 他嘟囔。“你，吊钩，威震天…谁也不在乎我的感受。谁也不知道，我其实也很生气。” 

“解释。”

“我没有在威震天的雕塑上画画。你很清楚—这不是汽车人做的，我们甚至不能单独行走在大街上。涂鸦肯定是某位中立市民画上的。也许他不喜欢这个新政府；也许震荡波毁掉了他的街边小摊；也许红蜘蛛把他推进了臭水沟。所以他开始思考，然后恍然大悟….如果汽车人当政，他会幸福得多。” 爵士深吸一口气。“可惜你醒悟得太晚了，伙计。也许你就是那位颠覆战局的英雄。如果你没有躲在地下，而是加入了汽车人，也许我们就不会战败，不会成为威震天的奴隶。也许，也许，也许。” 他的护目镜在迅速变暗。

爵士哆嗦着举起手，似乎想去戳声波的霸天虎标志。他的手刚够到玻璃板，就疲惫地滑了下去。“不管他是谁，他都没有为了我们而战。为了大哥而战。他没资格使用这个标志，甚至没资格拿起那根笔刷。这世上可没有后悔药吃。” 爵士的语气十分苦涩。

他的手掉回床上，带走了最后一丝力气。“我希望威震天能找到那个人，” 他嘟囔。“把他打得粉身碎骨。” 

他在麻醉的效用中沉沉睡去。


	29. 恢复 on the mend

声波正在乘梯上升，狭长的光斑不断掠过他的身体。霸天虎指挥中心的层数不多，但是每层都很高。这个电梯的奢华程度远大于实用性，速度并不快。声波盯着自己在光洁铂金门上的倒影，沉默不语。电梯升到了二层：部分霸天虎的住所，三层：只有军官能够进入的军事部门，最后是四层：威震天的私人公寓。电梯门开启，声波走进一个小前厅，接受门锁的扫描。这里没有警卫；威震天不相信有人比他更强大。提醒他注意安全的人，很可能已经被他砸出了坑。来开门的是他的小奴隶。他朝声波深鞠一躬，请他进来。

蓝霹雳关上门，带领他走向落地窗环绕的会客室。威震天就站在窗户前面，严肃地眺望着城景。他手里的高纯闪着荧光，却一口未动。

“声波，” 他没有转过来。“你这么晚来找我，一定是有重要的事情吧。”

“是，威震天陛下。一些信息，必须汇报。”

“我想也是。” 他冷漠地遣散蓝霹雳。“快走。去找另一只宠物，他刚剧烈运动完，需要喂食。”

蓝霹雳鞠了一躬，便赶忙后退。他退到了最远的房间那里。房门开启后—黄色的装甲，和两只凶恶的蓝色光学镜一闪而过。飞毛腿弓着身子，活像只蓄势待发的野兽。声波确信—如果他没有被锁链拴在墙上，他一定会扑过来。多年的奴役，也没能驯服这位狂野的汽车人。谁也不知道威震天会怎样教育他的暴力奴隶；声波只知道，他不想当旁观者。飞毛腿一直瞪着这边—蓝霹雳关上门后，他怨毒的目光才彻底消失。 

“说吧？”

“幻影，与涂鸦事件无关。”

这个名字让威震天略显僵硬。他想要相信声波的话，却还是谨慎询问道。“你确定吗？”

“观点，幻影最宝贵的能力：隐蔽潜行。体型，矮小。武器，威力平庸。在塞伯坦暴露行踪，不可能逃走。假设幻影逃离查尔星系，渗入红蜘蛛的防御网，绕过监测雷达，并进入铁堡—毋庸置疑，第一要务是隐蔽。用涂鸦吸引注意力，无意义且危险。”

银色帝王稍稍放松下来。“有道理。你总是能帮我理清思路，声波。” 他喝了一小口高纯。威震天似乎不再生他的气了。声波很想一起放松下来，可是他不敢—他还得传达一个坏消息。 

“如果犯人不是幻影，也不是你多嘴的奴隶，那是谁？” 

声波鼓起勇气。“询问挖地虎搅拌大师。涂鸦成分，确定为廉价能量酒，各地厂商均有销售。质量极其低下，不可能出现在霸天虎的住处，因此不可能被任何汽车人奴隶拿到。基本可以断定，蓄意破坏者为普通公民。” 

威震天的光学镜燃起了赤红的怒火。他默许声波继续。“询问挖地虎清扫机。塞伯坦时间13.54，清扫机报告发现汽车人标志。然而，当天晚上，圆锯视察贫民窟时并未发现任何迹象。结论：涂鸦事件，发生在这3.75小时之间。据搅拌大师描述，涂鸦痕迹完整湿润—证实此结论。”

声波很想说—他的磁带肯定能发现汽车人标志。他们只是被抢先了一步。清扫机向上级汇报，他的上级又立刻联系了震荡波—但是他明智地选择了沉默。 

“所以犯人是我的一位子民，” 威震天嘟囔。“追随者，住在这个由我维系的星球上的人。你说他中年节喝高纯喝的开心吗？忘恩负义的炉渣。”

他把酒杯捏出裂痕。“如果没有我，声波，他们算得了什么？我领导了推翻腐朽议会的革命，我毁掉了压迫塞伯坦人民的等级制度。更重要的是，我打赢了那位宁可看着母星死去，也不愿意开采地球能源的领袖。我呕心沥血，为他们做了这么多事，战斗了这么多年—这就是我的得到的感谢？ 如果我解放的奴隶们就这样回报我，我当初就不该解救他们。他们配不上我给他们的东西。”

声波点点头；红蜘蛛肯定会和他犟嘴，强调自己的功劳。但声波只是安静地站在旁边，以他的方式表达同情。 

“如果他们觉得我会容忍不知好歹的人，那就是愚蠢到家。这是我的星球，我的帝国，我会管理好我的东西。我绝不会让叛乱之火，扩散至愚昧的民众之间。我会像熄灭擎天柱的火种一样掐灭它。不忠诚于我，等同于自取灭亡。”

“明白，威震天陛下。”

“你会怎么帮我达成目标？” 

声波拿出他的新报告。“铁堡最新监视网的蓝图，已完成。相机遍布所有路口，覆盖绝大多数角度。未来 ，这样的事件，不可能再发生。”

威震天拿过数据板，扫了一眼。“你有能力处理好这么多数据吗？”

“威震天陛下的失望，令人沮丧。竭尽全力，为您提供更好的服务，正常且必要。” 

威震天的嘴角浮起一丝微笑。“你真是我最忠诚的士兵，声波。如果没有你，我该怎么办呢？其他人都在找借口，相互指责，喋喋不休，而你….只想让我开心。我非常满意。” 他宠溺地捏了捏声波的肩膀。声波不知道威震天有何意愿。如果除了监视报告和答案，他的主人还想要别的东西，声波也会给他的—他一贯如此。但是他太累了。过去的两天里，他只睡了六个小时。他一直在准备报告，看吊钩修理爵士的胳膊。他现在只想回家休息。

然而，威震天目光游离，似乎没有往那方面想。他最后捏了下他的肩膀，便转过身去，继续眺望城市。“你想念战争吗，声波？” 

声波愣住了。“想念？问题，不理解。” 

“我知道这么问很奇怪。可是有的时候，当我特别愤怒或是沮丧的时候，我真的会想念战争。至少那时候，我还知道我的敌人是谁。我身处枪林弹雨，空气中弥漫着火药味，大地在汽车人的进攻下震颤，但是我知道我能打败他们，用他们的生命铺就我的胜利之路。这是一条坎坷，却不会让我迷失方向的道路。我想念那种纯粹。想念那种脚踏实地。现在，我的敌人从讨厌的擎天柱，变为了一座永远不会满足的城市。“能量匮乏，能量太贵，城市过于拥挤，必须扩充电力网，电力网性能太差”—抱怨总是接踵而至。解决一个问题，新的问题就会冒出来。他们真的感激我们—所有霸天虎们—为他们做出的一切吗？不。他们只会抱怨。可是我不能射死他们—至少不能射死所有人—那我不就没人统治了吗？我只能依靠你的情报网，声波。告诉我谁在惹事，将他们带到我的面前。只有那样，我才知道该怎么做。”

声波很少见到威震天如此失落脆弱的样子。他的领袖是何等骄傲的人。他历经炼狱般的磨难，才爬到了今天的位置。让他承认自己的无力，简直比登天还难。

“威震天，（我的）观点。”

“什么？”

声波直视威震天，诚恳地进言。“涂鸦事件当天，清扫机去贫民窟的目的：清理废墟，准备拆除建筑物。驱逐附近居民，必要；监控记录显示，居民们愤怒且充满怨恨。震荡波的复建计划，经常导致怨恨。用相机寻找叛乱分子，必要。然而，其他漏洞，仍需弥补。也许修改政策，能够缓解民众的情绪。”

威震天的光学镜中闪过一丝欣赏。声波天真地以为他听进去了。然而，那抹红光瞬间沉了下来。

“不要改变，声波。”

“威震天陛下？您的发言，不明白。”

“别像其他人一样，对着泼脏水，满嘴抱怨。红蜘蛛和震荡波已经够让我受的了，你可不能变成那样。我需要你一直站在我的身侧，替我执行命令。你保持这样就好。而我会以合适的方式治理我的国家。明白了吗？” 

声波鞠躬。“是，威震天陛下。”

“你走吧。我想一个人待会儿。”

声波更加尊敬地深鞠一躬，便退了出去。他没看到蓝霹雳，但是声波自己就能走出去。他从缓缓闭合的门缝中，最后望了一眼威震天。他的领袖默默凝望着窗外，仿佛化为了一座雕塑。而他的脸上，却写满了无人知晓的悲伤。 

* * *

第二天，声波去看望爵士的时候，他已经开始下床活动了。透明的恢复室里，急救员正在扶着爵士活动关节，缓慢地走动。他的装甲凹痕浅多了，胳膊也回来了，再次变得完整而健康。看着他重新站起来，真是令人欣喜。

“这是物理治疗，” 吊钩正在打磨手术刀。“第二次手术过后，我们每隔一段时间，就会缩减他胳膊的麻醉剂量，恢复他的循环和感知功能。别被他乐呵呵的样子骗了—他正在忍受剧痛。那些焊接口会疼得要死，就像身处能把你妈烤化的熔炉里。现在最重要的任务就是充分活动关节，以防焊料感染粘结。小矮子说他恢复的不错；不出意外，你明天就可以带他回家了。”

“明白。要求的检查，已完成？”

吊钩扫了他一眼。“是的长官。今天早上我就检查完了。他那时还在麻醉状态，肯定没有发现。我检查了所有的奴隶限制功能，没有发现任何问题。储藏舱，封锁。通讯系统的接收与发信功能，封锁。变形齿轮，封锁。传感系统，封锁。防火墙，封锁。射击子程序，封锁。连接项圈的导电线路功能正常。100%合格的汽车人奴隶，完全符合威震天的标准。” 他放下手术刀，意味深长地盯着声波。

“我能问问，你为什么突然想要检查他吗？”

“确保万无一失，” 声波冷静地回答。“偶尔检查，方便进行，提供安全保障。看管奴隶，我的责任。” 他再次望向汽车人们。急救员正在按摩爵士的电线，似乎想要缓解他的疼痛。他并不知道这是声波的专属任务。“你的医疗兵，技术成熟的军医？有能力摘除奴隶项圈？”

吊钩转头打量他的奴隶，一脸深思。“哼。他是个聪明孩子，学得非常快。尽管我不想承认，他也是一位好老师。如果给他一间装备齐全的修理室，一位汽车人，和不被打搅的几个小时…..没错。我认为他能够摘除项圈。但是他得不到这些东西，不是吗？”

声波没有吭声。于是，他继续说了下去，“声波，急救员不可能摘除自己的项圈。他也没机会摘除别人的项圈，更不可能给全员进行手术。就算这些异想天开的事情发生了，我也知道去哪里找他。那个小矮子逃不出去，他也清楚这一点。他们都清楚得很。”

除了一个人—声波望着微笑的爵士。他对吊钩点点头。“报告，满意。解散。” 他走进爵士的房间，没再看这位医生一眼。按摩爵士肘关节的急救员尖叫一声，直接跳到了房间的另一边。 

“声波长官好！我，呃，只是在执行我主人的命令，遵照标准程序，为他进行物理治疗。他真的叫我这么做了，医生就是这么护理破损关节的。我只给了爵士一些医疗建议，只有医疗建议，别无其他。” 

小奴隶浑身哆嗦。而爵士翻了个白眼，懒懒地靠到床边。“别紧张救仔，你快被吓短路了。没必要担心；他知道你今天对我说了什么话。声波一直在**看着**我们。” 他朝房间角落的圆锯点点头。没错，他的磁带一直在严密监视汽车人们，他知道急救员只给了他医疗建议。他也知道，除了简单的对话，他们还握了很多次手。声波有点烦，但是这个动作和对话不一样，不会带来安全威胁。此外—爵士肯定会抗议，说声波并没有禁止他和其他奴隶握手。这位小医生对他毕恭毕敬，而且把爵士照顾的很好，值得声波网开一面。 

他让开门。“出去。”

“好的先生。”

急救员低下头，快走向大门。“下回见，救仔，” 爵士愉快地说。“别忘了：湿鸭子将在午夜起飞。”

急救员一脸懵逼地关上了门。看到声波的表情后，爵士咯咯笑了起来。“他是个好孩子，可惜总是记不住暗语。我真是拿他没辙了。”

“诱导，无用。”

“但是超有趣儿。我好久没有逗你玩了，亲爱的。我在这里待了整整两天，快无聊死了。你什么时候带我回家？我随时都可以走。”

“爵士，今晚不可以回家。依然需要留院观察。”

“我们可以回来复查嘛？在这里—我只能在吊钩的淫威之下，忍痛锻炼关节，被烦人的挖地虎们围观。我也不能和救仔聊天，伍德斯托克（圆锯）在盯着我呢。那我还留下来干嘛？带我回家，好吗？” 爵士想要走到声波的身边，却被短小的输液管拽了回去。

“爵士，刚做完两场手术。”

“我已经没事了！你看，看嘛，我都能跳舞了！” 他刚想展示一些滑稽的舞步，膝关节就软了下来。声波一个箭步冲过去，在他摔倒前抱住了他，扶着他坐回床上。

“爵士，还不能回家。” 他无视了爵士的牢骚，仔细检查他的胳膊，并轻轻按揉他的关节。他的装甲颜色略显黯淡。吊钩说，等他的能量循环恢复正常，这个症状就会消失了。除此之外，爵士几乎完好如初；修复工作做的很完美。声波缓慢挪动他肩膀，胳膊，和手肘的关节。爵士深吸一口气，哆嗦了好几下。

“痛感，十分强烈？” 

“疼得像是有硫酸在体内乱窜。急救员说这是正常反应，所以他不会给我止痛剂，不然我的循环速度就会变慢。谁知道他说没说真话。他和他的抖s老师真是越来越像了。

“吊钩，不是抖s。”

“我说的是救护车。” 

声波正在捏他的手指。他每捏一根，爵士的脸就会扭曲一下。“如果不想要疼痛，挑衅愚蠢。你对威震天的无礼行为，无用且自我毁灭。”

“拜托，我必须作个死。我们一降落就看到他的表情了。你我都知道，不论我说什么，他都会把我揍成渣渣。就算我会被揍扁，我也要被精彩地揍扁。” 

“精彩等同于致命，” 声波冷冷地说。“威震天，极度愤怒。我的干涉，你活下来的唯一理由。”

“哦他是不会杀我的。我和你说了，奴隶是珍贵的国家财产。他永远也不会杀我。”

“不，感知器珍贵。急救员，珍贵。爵士，只有傲慢。我和威震天的相处时间，比你长得多。毋庸置疑：威震天想杀你。你的行为鲁莽，无礼且愚蠢。”

“喔。” 爵士把手抽了出来。“你想捏坏我的另一条胳膊，然后把我按在地上摩擦吗？” 

“我想：听你承认错误。” 

“我不会认错。我知道我在做什么。我的经验很丰富。这是我和威震天之间的事，与你无关。”

“你和他之间，没有任何事情。”声波怒斥。爵士移开了视线，而声波抓住他的下巴，强迫他看向自己。“声波主人，爵士我的。你所做的一切，你说的每一句话，都与我有关。你的行为，没有考虑到这一点。” 

“你说的对，抱歉啦。我胳膊被扯下来的时候，怎么没有在意你的感受呢？我真是太自私了。”

“爵士，不明白？那天，你差点失去生命。威震天气急败坏，准备下杀手。饶恕爵士的唯一原因：我的调解；调解，风险极大。威震天，非常不愉快。”

“你会生气只是因为他打了你。你不习惯当坏孩子。”

“纠正：生气是因为你差点死去，而且毫不在意。”

“行了，声波，” 爵士厉声说。“都过去了，我被羞辱了，我也被揍了。毕竟，我，是奴隶。我被惩罚是因为我有罪，我挡了威震天陛下的路。” 他的脸狰狞扭曲。“每次他让我这么说，我都恨得牙痒痒。他知道怎么伤我最深。” 

他颤抖起来。时隔许久，声波再次看到了那濒临崩溃的小轮子。爵士一直把他深藏在心底，可威震天总能用铁拳打碎他的外壳。爵士不知道吗？他不知道声波的真实心意吗？

“我累了，” 爵士低语。“我能打个盹吗，主人？”

“充电，康复的必需条件。不用请求准许。” 声波还想和他说会话，但是爵士依然很虚弱，他不想强迫他。他扶着爵士躺下，理顺输液管，并用手覆上爵士的护目镜。“现在睡觉。我明天再来。”

“我知道。”

声波轻抚过爵士没有受伤的半边脸。他关上病房的灯，就悄悄离开了。今晚，他又会孤单地入睡，但是他没有办法。也许明天，爵士就可以回家了。

* * *

住院第三天，爵士的状态比前两天还要糟糕。他在狭小的病房里被困了太久，变得沮丧又暴躁。声波很了解他的奴隶—他坐立不安，不停地用脚点地—这是他烦躁时的代表动作。他甚至开始在床上跳舞。为此，急救员难得发了次脾气，半哄半威胁地喊爵士下来。听到吊钩训了急救员一句后，爵士才跳下了床。而激光鸟，今天的爵士陪护员，为声波拍下了整段小插曲。声波哭笑不得，却一点也不吃惊。

“行为，不合适。” 这是他进来时说的第一句话。“使医护人员分神，危险，不利于康复。”

“正好相反，亲爱的，我只是在遵照医生的指示。他要我尽量用平时的方式活动关节。那不就是让我跳舞吗？”

“或者卖弄。”

“都一样啦。所以，我们可以走了吗？” 爵士把输液管推到一边，急切地摆着胳膊。“把这玩意拔掉，我们就能出去了。”

“否。爵士，今晚不能回家。”

“什么？可是我已经痊愈了，吊钩说我可以滚了。他说这话的时候，笑得那叫一个灿烂！”

“吊钩，不是你的主人。爵士，还不能回家。”

爵士的神情困惑又痛苦。声波淡定地接下他的眼刀。一分钟前，他也和吊钩这么说过。那位挖地虎比爵士还要沮丧。

“可—我是你的快乐源泉。你不想念我吗？我不在家的时候，你不会感到寂寞吗？”

“其他问题，更重要。”

爵士露出怒容。“如果是昨天那件事，你就别想了。我是不会道歉的。我没有做错事。”

“否。爵士，错误。”

“所以你打算这样改变我的想法？把我关在这个玻璃笼子里，让挖地虎看着我，直到我无聊得发神经？如果你不带我出去，我就自己出去。这不是什么难事。” 他厌恶地拽了拽装甲下的线路。“你知道吊钩的锁关不住我。只要我想我就能逃走，你说现在怎么样？”

“去哪里？带着红色颜料，去铁堡贫民窟？” 

爵士的护目镜闪着寒光。“闯进你的公寓楼怎么样？你动了些手脚，我没法从里面出来，但是我肯定能找条路进去。也许我会溜到你的床上，嗯～然后做点什么呢？” 

“把自己拖回修理室。因为爵士，还不能回家。”

爵士怒视着他。然而，恢复室外的什么东西，让他再次焦虑起来。“听着，我知道你很生气。但是你以前也生过我的气，那件事可要糟糕得多。我们换个地方，待会儿再吵可以吗？带我回家，求你了。”

“拒绝要求。”

爵士的呼吸变得急促起来，但是他强行挤出笑容。“如果你想看我养眼地求饶，或者做其他事情也行。带我回家，我发誓我会好好**感谢**你的。”

“回答，” 声波坚定地说，“依旧是否。”

爵士轻哼一声，“砰”地坐回床上。他无奈地望向角落里的激光鸟。“你不来帮帮我吗，小激？”

她鸣叫一声，而爵士似乎听懂了她的意思。他垂下肩膀。“你怎么这么固执呢？”

“反问：你怎么这么固执？”

他沉默不语。声波知道，爵士不是找不到答案，而是有太多答案。当他努力组织语言的时候，门被敲响了。急救员推门走了进来。“不好意思，先生，” 他小声说。“我的主人刚告诉我，爵士还要再待一个晚上。所以我必须—我是说，我们是时候…”

他痛苦地瞥了一眼爵士，并清清发声器。“给他重新上漆了。”

这就是爵士着急的原因。爵士死死抠紧床角。**“****Verdammt ( ****妈的**** ) ****” **他嘟囔。 

**“妈的。现在还来得及，我们还能走。你可以带我去喷漆商店。”**

声波冷冷地盯着他。**“如果你让救仔动手，你就是只魔鬼，”** 他补充。“**邪恶，残忍，****gefühllos****（冷血）。你的火种是个冰块，比在黑洞里的寒冰还要冰冷。如果你让他做这种事，你就是这么冷血无情。”**

“在挑衅威震天之前，你就应该考虑到这点。” 声波平静地说，“后果，由你导致。”

**“这不是，”**爵士点点他的汽车人标志，**“我的错。”**

“发言，有待考量。建议：询问汽车人。” 

爵士转头望向小医生，顿时愧疚地僵住了。“爵士？” 急救员一脸迷茫。“你想问我什么吗？”

“没什么。来，救仔，咱们赶紧做完吧。” 

“好的，爵士。” 急救员小心地绕过声波，并摘下爵士的输液管。“请跟我来。” 

爵士瞪了声波一眼，便跟着急救员走开了。让那个小轮子做这件事确实很残忍，但是声波已经生气到懒得管了。在和威震天说那些话之前，他早该想到后果。他看着他们走进喷漆室，依旧心事重重。他本该做得更好一些；他本该料到爵士会反抗威震天。

急救员摔了个狗啃泥，疼得大叫一声。爵士把他绊倒后，立刻窜进喷漆室摔上了门。他按下几个按钮，输入一段简易的干扰编码。

“爵士？” 急救员大喊。“你在干什么？你为什—把门打开！”

爵士凝视着声波，并露出微笑。他似乎在等着声波走过来解开编码，强行打开门。但是声波没有动。几秒后，爵士打开溶剂瓶，并用抹布沾了一点，全程无视急救员的哀求。他咬紧嘴唇，鼓足勇气，然后用抹布使劲擦起胸口。

“谁打了我的奴隶吗？” 吊钩从库房里跑出来。“那是什—你的奴隶在他渣的干什么？” 

几趟来回后，汽车人标志几乎被他擦光了。而爵士直视着声波，一秒也没有移开视线。 

“试图证明，” 他回答。“爵士，非常顽固。”

声波转身走远，懒得看他擦完，也懒得再搭理吊钩。“确保充分上漆。明天再来探病。”


	30. 投降 on surrender

更多的相机，让更多的监控影像流入声波的操作台。磁带们沿着新的路线巡逻，将更多的记忆同步上传给他。为了完成繁重的信息处理任务，声波在cpu和控制台之间建立起了新路径。他关闭视听系统和非紧急通讯频道，全身心地投入塞伯坦的监视工作。每天早上，他都要检阅成千上万个场景，分析调查无数个新事件。 

声波的意识脱离机体，分散至情报网各处。他的内部系统在以最低效率运行，身体几乎成为了一具空壳，没有任何防范能力。他必须在绝对安全的环境下工作。所以，他来到了自己亲自设计的办公室里。正当他潜心工作的时候，一个存在介入了他的意识。这不是外人的通讯信号，而是圆锯从链接里传来的语音。

《 红蜘蛛在这里。》 

什么？ 声波把信息传输速度降低三分之二，试图理解他的意思。现在是铁堡的夜晚，工人们在街角聊天，红蜘蛛并不在那里。他们之间没有任何联系。 

他冷漠地推开圆锯的信息。而圆锯再次开口。

《 红蜘蛛，在修理室里。》 

对了，圆锯没有在上传数据，这些是激光鸟记录的画面。她正在巡逻，今天轮到圆锯照顾爵士。他现在和爵士，红蜘蛛一起待在修理室里。

情急之下，声波关掉了两组数据流，都没顾上存档。他立即命令圆锯共享他的听觉系统，并重启了自己的接收器。

“—走开，臭小子！别担心，我一会儿就走。干你自己的事去。” 通过圆锯的接收器—他模糊地听到急救员尖叫一声，应该是被推到了旁边。然后，声波听到了熟悉的“嘎吱”声—他仿佛能看到风骚地倚在门上的红蜘蛛。

“来找茬的，” 爵士轻声嘟囔。这是他给声波的悄悄话。“谨慎行事。不要冲动。”

他没必要警告声波。声波坐在原地，尽量集中精力聆听他们的对话。圆锯绷紧了身子，却服从主人的示意，没有攻击入侵者。

“你好啊汽车人，” 红蜘蛛柔声说。“你感觉好些了吗？” 

“我好多了，” 爵士说。“但是不知为何，这儿的空气突然变臭了。肯定是过滤器的问题。” 

“老实说，我挺吃惊的。你居然还没走，断条胳膊要恢复这么长时间吗？” 一阵金属的轻响，说明红蜘蛛踏过房间，走到了病床旁边。“汽车人可真是脆弱。” 

“你被威震天暴揍以后，” 爵士问，“都会用什么药？特殊的止痛剂吗？你肯定存了一仓库。”

“什么都不用，锁住痛觉接收器就行。可惜你不能那么做。顺便一提，你的新喷漆还不错。这空荡荡的胸口可真适合你啊？至于飞火嘛，他还是戴着那丑陋的标志比较有魅力。”

《 爵士，流露出愤怒，》圆锯警告。

“我能为你做些什么吗，红蜘蛛？”

“哦，你能为我做很多事情，” 红蜘蛛低语。“不过现在，我只需要你安静地坐在这里。如果你能做到的话。我是来和你的主人说话的。”

《 红蜘蛛，坐到床边，》圆锯报告，好像声波听不见金属床的响声似的。透过纷繁的数据洪流，他隐约注意到自己攥住了控制台的一角。《 爵士，挪开腿，避免肢体接触。》 

“如你所见，他不在这里。他正在工作。你下次再来吧。”

“我知道他在工作，” 红蜘蛛愉快地说。“我在办公室门口和他打招呼的时候，他直接无视了我。我还以为如果我来到你的身边，就能引起他的注意。声波非常重视他的东西。他那天在贫民窟充分证明了这点，不是吗？” 声波僵住了。“他还以为谁都看不出来呢。” 

《 红蜘蛛，在盯着本磁带，》圆锯不安地说。《 面带微笑。》

“你想对声波说什么？”

“我已经说完了。哦对了声波，别以为震荡波没有发现。猜猜是谁和威震天说，那涂鸦可能是你的奴隶画上的？换作是我，我也会这么说。但是你我都清楚，爵士没有那么异想天开。总之，别心存侥幸了，冷酷无情的声波大人—爵士已经成为了你的软肋。这是我友善的忠告。”

《 红蜘蛛，现在靠近爵士。伸出手….马上就要碰到爵士的头。允许干涉？》

“否，别动。红蜘蛛的目的，激起反应。” 

《 爵士，躺回病床上，躲避接触。红蜘蛛的手，收回。》

“没关系，” 红蜘蛛说。“我一点也不着急。”

“你完事了吗？” 爵士冷冷地问。

“当然。感知器还在等我，我也该回去了。” 根据圆锯的报告，红蜘蛛笑着拍了拍爵士的膝盖。声波的两只手都握成了拳头；据圆锯所言，爵士也一样。

“祝你好运，声波。我希望你的奴隶能够早日康复；他不能一直活在修理室里。要是你把他丢在这里太久，我们没准会觉得你玩腻他了！” 

他走了出去。病房陷入死寂。过了几秒，声波才松开了拳头。

“**그** **올바른****（他说得对）**，” 爵士嘟囔。**“他说的没错。都没错。所以我能回家了吗？” **

声波已经切断了所有数据流。他全神贯注地观望圆锯这边，生怕遗漏一点重要信息。现在，他不光受了一肚子的气，还得从头开始工作。声波恼火地重启系统。

“红蜘蛛，与我的决定无关。我来决定我的财产的去处。爵士，还不能回家。圆锯，传达信息。”

圆锯不情愿地答应了。声波没有听爵士的回复，而是关闭通讯频道，继续分析工作。他还有很多活儿要干。 

* * *

“长官，你的奴隶准备好回家了。” 

声波刚走到修理室中间，就被吊钩拦住了。他双手插腰，看上去相当火大。声波远远地听到急救员冲进恢复室，恳求爵士从天花板上下来。和前几次探病一样，他们又吵了一架。但是这次爵士威胁声波—如果他不带他回家，他就一直吊在天花板上不下来。”

“爵士，还没有准备好。我明天同一时间再来。”

他绕过吊钩，而吊钩再次当起了拦路虎。 

“咳。我可能没说清楚，长官。我刚才说，你的奴隶准备好回家了。事实上，**我们**都准备好让他回家了。他就是个—我说得文雅点吧？他就是U球嘴里的一口浓痰，他渣的直接吐到了我的修理室里。我还以为你的双胞胎已经够熊了！你知道今早我和小救出去列清单的时候，他都干了些什么吗？他黑进我的终端，修改了所有追踪者的医学档案，说他们因为和地球机器对接而携带病毒，还把他们的档案上传到了公共服务器里。他没有留下任何痕迹—如果没有追踪者们愤怒的来电，我都发现不了。然后，他弄坏了自己的检测装置，每十五分钟就会发出死亡警告，响足足三十秒。我的奴隶都快被吓出心脏病来了。我不想让我的奴隶得心脏病，声波。我现在明白闹翻天为什么要饿着他了—这是让他老实下来的唯一办法。我不知道你是怎么管住他的，但是讲真，我他渣的不在乎。把—他—带—走。那玩意不能继续赖在我的修理室里！”

“爵士，还不能回家。”

“抱歉，长官，这次你比我官大也没用。这是我的修理室，我的病人由我负责。如果我说他康复了—” 声波不紧不慢地打开电子账户，取出两千电子赛博坦币。“—他就是康复了。如果我说他该滚了，他就得—” 转账的提示音“叮”地响起。吊钩突然结巴了。“就—就得…我是说，呃…”

转账被他接收了。吊钩盯着金额数目，直愣愣地眨着光学镜。

“哼。既然你肯花血本，那就再让他待一晚上吧。最后一晚上；这里是修理室，不是度假村。”

“条件，明白。你的合作，感激。”

“知道啦。”

“解散。” 吊钩让到了旁边。声波总算顺利走出了修理室。他听到吊钩嘟囔 “真不知道你想干啥”，却没有理他。这与吊钩无关。此外，声波很有自信—今晚肯定是爵士在恢复室的最后一晚。他回到家，开始分析新上传的监视数据。直到电力网关闭的两分钟前，声波才完成了工作。他锁住控制台，简单地冲了个澡，并走进他的寝室。没有了爵士，他的充电床是如此的空荡。

声波躺到床上，调暗灯光，开始耐心地等待。

午夜0：02，激光鸟飞进了他的房间。她落在他的胸口上，吱吱叫了一声。声波打开胸舱，让她叠了进去。 

* * *

急救员轻抚爵士的胳膊，检查关节的新损伤，不时无奈地叹气。“爵士，我不明白你为什么要这么闹腾。你的胳膊才恢复没几天，你都忘了吗？”

“你不是修好它了嘛。没事啦，我没事。” 

“不，你才不是没事。焊料能让你的胳膊恢复原状，但是它们还要很多天才能彻底凝固。你不能给它们施加过多压力。要是救护车在，他绝对会杀了你。还好吊钩主人并不在乎你的健康状况，不然他也会杀了你。别再玩这种愚蠢的特技了。你为什么要爬到天花板上去呢？”

“我想让声波带我回家。”

“你觉得你那么做，他就会带你回去？”

“不，我觉得吊钩会被气炸，然后把我扔出去。” 

“你就这么想回去吗？”

“不好意思，救仔，可这里不是我的理想住处。”

“声波家就是？” 

爵士耸耸肩，移开视线。“这很复杂。”

“我想也是。请再转动一下胳膊。” 急救员拿着小手电，仔细观察他的手肘。 “算你走运，这些焊料都没有变形。请务必向我保证，你不会再那么干了。” 

“我没想惹你生气，救仔，这只是计划的一部分。他不可能把我永远留在这里。总有一天，他会乖乖接我回去的。”

“为了吸引他的注意，你真是煞费苦心。你肯定很想念他。”

“晚安，救仔。”

“呃，好。晚安，爵士。如果你要我过来，按一下紧急按钮就行。” 急救员朝激光鸟鞠躬后，便悄悄溜出了房间。爵士轻哼一声，躺在床上怒视天花板。过了一会，房门再次开启。轰隆隆走了进来。

“嘿，这不是小蓝孩嘛。来我酷炫的病房里high一会吗？” 

轰隆隆直接蹦到病床上，踩着爵士一路跺到他的胸口。

“疼，” 他无视了爵士的叫苦。

“你不觉得你该向声波道歉了吗？”

“啊。让儿子们帮他干脏活。声波肯定急坏了。”

“他是很气啦。爵士，你怎么还在这里？”

“因为你的主人让我留在这里，你没看出来吗？”

轰隆隆眯起光学镜。“我们的主人，” 他更正。“声波是我们的主人，是你的，也是我的。他想要你回家。我们都很想你，连ravage都想你了。” 

“哦？”

“呃，他想念他的出气筒。总之你不该留在这里，你应该和我们回家。” 

“那你应该去说服声波，别来对我白费口舌。”

“如果你不道歉，他是不会让你回去的！所以赶紧道歉吧。”

“我不会道歉，” 爵士反驳。“我没有做任何错事。”

“你在逗我吗？没有做任何错事？我们都看见了，爵士，他给我们看了事件全程。如果你想自杀，你干嘛不把头塞到威震天的炮筒里，叫他开火呢？那样死得多痛快。”

“我，” 爵士轻声说，“有义务抓住一切机会，反抗威震天。”

“那你对声波的义务呢？他得到了什么？他竭尽全力想要给你一切，而你却表现得像个混蛋。他喂饱你，带你去散步，买下你看过的所有东西，只为了让你高兴。他甚至和你玩游戏—你以为这很“声波”吗？他那么精心地照顾你，你为什么要这样回报他？为什么要对他做这种事？”

“对他做这种事？到底是谁的胳膊被扯断了？”

“是他的所有物，” 轰隆隆说。“他需要保护的人。”

“而他亲自把我带到了威震天的面前。真是一位称职的保镖。”

“拜托爵士，你不蠢。你知道他不想这么做。声波是威震天的士兵，他必须服从命令。这几百万年间，我们就是这么活下来的。那天他为了救你，简直豁出去了—你知道的吧？他说的话…我去。” 轰隆隆紧张地瞥了瞥房门。“这是他最接近和威震天说谎的一次。为了保住你的性命，他做了他最讨厌的事。你知道他有多害怕吗？” 

轰隆隆攥紧拳头，声音染上了哭腔。爵士烦躁地移开视线。“我又没叫他保护我。”

“哼算你倒霉，他必须保护你。因为这是他的工作—等下，还有别的原因。” 轰隆隆艰难组织着词语。“这是他的基本程序，爵士。我们是为了探索和记录而生，而他是为了保护我们而生的。照顾保护我们，是他生命中最重要的事。他这种宿主机，就是为了保证磁带的延续而被造出来的。”

“我为什么要不断提醒所有人，我不是磁带？”

“这跟是不是磁带没有关系！” 轰隆隆大吼。“他也为他们这样付出过！他只是在遵循本能，做好分内的事情！他把磁带们带回来，喂养呵护他们，给他们一个家！让他们活下去是他的责任，可是他们死了。他亲眼看着那四个磁带，死在他的怀里。你都知道！你知道我们经历了什么，他经历了什么。你怎么能让他再看一遍？你怎么能再次撕开他的伤口？” 

爵士剧烈颤抖了一下，却不是被轰隆隆踩的。轰隆隆吼得发声器都哑了。他喘着粗气，光学镜苍白得像一张纸。

“我们知道你不恨他，” 他嘟囔。“不管你怎么掩饰否认，我们都能看出来。就算你恨他—虽然你不恨—他也不该被如此对待。他不该眼睁睁地看着你自杀，却无能为力。所以快点跟他说对不起，说你想回家了。” 

沉默。一时间，房间里只能听到轰隆隆系统的嘶声哀鸣，和他的跺脚声。爵士的表情难以参透。

“所以，” 他终于开口。“你想让我，对那个把我当成囚徒和奴隶的人，道歉。”

“…对。”

“你真是不害臊啊。” 

“别扯那些汽车人的蠢话了，爵士。你现在连标志都没戴。你不再是他们的一员了，你是我们的。你总是很关心那些轮子，想尽办法逗他们高兴，可我们呢？你不在乎我们吗？普神啊，激光鸟…” 他指向那沉默的小磁带。“算你走运，你带病在床听不到她的心声。她彻底崩溃了，而我们都能感受得到。我知道你不是我们共享纽带的一员，但是你可以睁大光学镜看看啊。我们不想看到你受伤，而你呢？” 

“你开始耍无赖了。” 爵士嘟囔。

“磁带就是要耍赖。” 轰隆隆孩子气地端起肩膀。“屡试不爽。我得回去继续干活了。最近我们要干超多的活，真心挺烦的。为了让威震天高兴，声波都快把自己累死了。他知道如果他不努力，谁会成为头号目标。” 

轰隆隆又踹了爵士一脚，才打开推进器跳了下去。爵士疼得哆嗦了一下。他离开后，房间再次安静了下来。爵士躺在床上，无言地望着房门。过了一会，他跳下床，走向房间角落里的激光鸟。激光鸟警惕地炸起毛，爵士用指尖轻敲她的鸟喙。

“你还好吗，小甜心？” 他柔声说。“你知道我不想伤害你的，对吗？” 

激光鸟发出一声颤抖的悲鸣，把头扭了过去。爵士的手僵在半空中，又慢慢垂了下来。他躺回床上缩成一团，再也没有动弹。午夜刚一过，激光鸟的哥哥就过来换班了。而激光鸟飞回家，向她的主人报告。

* * *

有什么不对劲。第二天，声波一走进修理室，就察觉到了异样。也许是急救员的样子很奇怪。声波走过他的时候，他正在修理一个工具。他瞥了眼声波，光学镜中充满愤恨。那眼神有种莫名的熟悉感。声波想起来了—前段时间，红蜘蛛没能要回爵士的那一天，他的兄弟车辙也曾这样瞪着他。那凶狠的表情，和礼貌乖巧的急救员毫不搭调。

反常的不是他，就是笑得春花灿烂的吊钩。

如他所料，ravage拒绝过来探望。声波与轰隆隆，迷乱和激光鸟走进了爵士的病房。圆锯还待在角落里监视爵士。看到声波后，他高兴地鸣叫一声，飞到了他的肩膀上。爵士坐在床边，不停地蹬着腿。他的这副样子—让声波想起了恶作剧被抓后，等待挨训的磁带双子。爵士抬起头，脸上的微笑一闪而过。

“嘿。”

“爵士，” 声波冷漠地回应。

“你的工作如何？”

“很多。”

“集市怎么样？没有我，他们还开着呢？”

“商人活动，没有变化。” 

“真可惜。等着我回去让他们活跃起来吧。” 爵士想要挤出微笑，却没有成功。“听着，声波，我只想说—没错，我得告诉你….一件事。我不想有听众，拜托你了？” 

两个小磁带生气地叉腰。“你和老大说的事，也可以跟我们说，” 迷乱说。圆锯赞同地咔哒嘴。

“磁带们，出去，” 声波命令。

“喂！” 他们一齐嚷嚷。

“立刻。”

他们不喜欢被排除在外。四只小磁带的沮丧和恳求同时涌了过来。声波坚定地站在原地，并指向敞开的大门。他们气呼呼地走（或是飞）了出去。门刚一关，他们就把脸贴到玻璃墙上，使劲瞅着这边。声波同情地连通他的接收器，至少让他们听到对话。 

“哎哟，瞧这可怜样儿，” 爵士看看小听众们，又看看声波。“他们再使劲一点，就要把小脸嵌到玻璃里了。他们肯定以为我要和你道歉。”

“他们的推测，不正确？”

爵士犹豫了。偷听的小磁带们瞬间绷紧身子。他沉默了许久，似乎在构思如何开口。

“我不该和你道歉，” 他终于说道。“你和其他虎子奴役了我。我有权恨你折磨你到天荒地老。” 

声波什么都没说。爵士来回摇晃着腿。

“但是，我不恨你。我恨威震天。我恨他所代表的东西，我恨他对我们做出的事情。他夺走了我们的一切….还践踏着我们仅剩的尊严。他没有杀死我们，却毁掉了我们的人生。如果我能让他颤抖，让他为他宝贵的国家担惊受怕—哪怕一秒钟也好，我愿意付出任何代价。只要能看到他的恐惧，我甘愿承受痛苦。”

声波还是没有说话。爵士扬起脑袋，叹了口气。“可我没有想到你会为此付出的代价。我知道你为录音机的小家伙们做的事。也知道你为我做的事。你不应该坐在最前排，看着我用生命做刀刃，不痛不痒地刺威震天一刀。他也许不会杀死我，但是你肯定痛苦得生不如死。我很了解你。所以我想说我错—” 

声波期待地屏住呼吸，可爵士的话却噎在了发声器里。他拧着脸再次尝试。“错—错..错错错—”

“错了！！！” 小磁带们在隔音墙外齐声大吼，着急地挥胳膊扇翅膀。爵士可能注意到了外面的骚动，却没有搭理他们。

“我—错—了，” 他总算说了出来，“我不该那样伤害你。我很抱歉。也许以后，我会对威震天更礼貌一点。” 他表情狰狞。“这都是为了你，还有他们。不是为了他。绝对不是为了他。看在你，和你所做的一切的份上，我会….努力的。”

爵士哆嗦得厉害，不知是因为释然还是反感。“我说了—我道歉了，尽管我不应该道歉。我，爵士，投降了。总之—看到你难过，比输掉游戏还让我闹心。行啦，你赢了，可喜可贺。声波8分。你最好知道，让我说这种话真是比登天还难。” 

爵士慌乱地摆着手，突然变成了大号版的迷乱。袒露心声似乎令他手足无措。声波耐心地等着他冷静下来。最终，爵士不再乱蹬腿，呼吸也平缓了下来。他恼怒地瞪着他们，并拒绝与声波对视。声波慢慢走到他的身边。很久以前，声波的靠近会令他颤抖不已。而现在，爵士只是安静地呆在原地，让声波捧起他的脸。

“爵士，准备回家。” 

* * *

声波永远也忘不了那天晚上，他把爵士推倒在床时的成就感。他急切而饥渴地抚摸爵士的装甲；他太想念爵士了。爵士终于回到了他该回的地方，而声波再也不想忍耐了。爵士惊叫一声，想要躲到一边，但是声波不允许他这么做。他用沉重的身躯固定住爵士，就算他铁了心想逃，他也逃不掉。况且，他的挣扎只是暂时的。声波还没有忘记他的敏感点。他勾勒爵士的身体曲线，并用指尖—然后是舌尖—轻柔挑逗他最敏感的接缝。爵士无助地颤抖起来。最终，他停止了挣扎，并伺机用手指玩弄起声波的接缝。声波立刻把他的手按到床上。不，今晚不行，这次他不允许让爵士掌握主导权。今晚是属于他的。 

声波舔过爵士的颈部线路，享受着这甜蜜的胜利滋味。他没有忘记爵士的服软，他知道让他说出那些话有多难。可为了声波，他还是那么做了。爵士第一次把声波看得比他的自尊重要。爵士想要让他高兴，和他回家，并愿意为此承认错误。长久以来，声波必须强迫这叛逆的小轮子服从命令。可是今天不一样—今天是他朝真正拥有爵士迈出的第一步。总有一天，他会完全掌控他。

爵士咽回一声呻吟。他向后昂着头，声波几乎看不到他的脸。声波继续探索他的颈部，吮吸轻咬线路，试图模仿爵士在办公室里给他的服务。还是有效果的：爵士剧烈颤抖，并再次呻吟。他踢了声波的小腿一脚。奇怪，他怎么就喜欢踢那里。他再次把手伸向声波的胸口，不过在声波警告他之前，他又把手乖乖放回了床上。声波满足地拿脸蹭了蹭爵士。也许爵士比他想象的还要累。也许他终于要彻底投降了。 

和声波一样，爵士的装甲也松了下来。他能感受到爵士的滚烫体温，听到他散热风扇的呼啸。他与爵士身体相贴，让两人的炙热交融在一起。 声波的内部温度瞬间飙升两度，系统发出了过热警告。很好。噼啪作响的快感流窜过他的感知线路。每时每秒，都有电火花从爵士的身体迸溅到他的身上。他的能量循环早已超速，汇聚成一股无法化解的冲动。声波也不想化解这种冲动，他一次次地磨蹭爵士的机体，装甲间火星四射—爵士的呜咽声，几乎被风扇的尖叫盖了过去。在又一股酥麻电流中，声波过载了。在灼热快感的冲击下，他的系统瞬间短路，cpu一片空白。

声波疲惫而满足地倒在爵士身上。过了几秒，他才注意到爵士还在喘着粗气。爵士没有和他一起过载。声波略感惊讶和失望，并突然紧张起来。他挪了挪位置，再次摆弄起爵士的线路。爵士肯定有感觉—他呻吟着拱起后背，几乎蜷成了一团。声波继续按揉那暴露的电线，用电解液挑逗它们。爵士的呼吸愈发急促，体温也窜高几度。然而，他还是没有其他反应。声波忍不住开口。

“爵士，抵抗无用。允许过载。”

爵士不是没有听见，就是无视了他。声波觉得他被无视的可能性更大。爵士攥紧拳头，狠咬着牙，在床上不停翻滚，与他的高潮抗争。所以他还是不想听话—声波很是恼火。他开始挠他的手腕关节，却还是没有用。

“爵士，无法证明任何事情。你的拒绝，无意义。渴望，很明显。允许过载。给系统造成压力，不健康且危险。”

他又被无视了。不知为何，爵士就是拒绝跨过最后的底线。他用行动固执地告诉声波：没有霸天虎能够让他过载。愚蠢又傲慢的奴隶。 

爵士成功了。他用即将散架的散热风扇，和惊人的毅力熬了过去。最终，他瘫在床上，沙哑地抽着气，活像被烤蔫了。他急需冷却剂。声波也很累，但是他还能爬下床拿东西。

“爵士，张嘴。” 他坐到爵士旁边，并把玻璃瓶递给他。当爵士颤抖着伸手去够时，他又把瓶子拿了回来。不，爵士懂规矩。他只能从他主人的手里吃东西。爵士怒视着他，试图把玻璃瓶抢过来。但是声波推开他的手，并捧起爵士的脑袋，把瓶口凑到他的嘴边。爵士的护目镜中燃烧着怒火，可是他又累又渴，已经没精力反抗了。他张开嘴，让声波把冷却剂慢慢滴进去。直到玻璃瓶空了，声波才收手。

当声波回到床上，躺在爵士身边的时候，爵士已经快要睡着了。声波也昏昏欲睡。然而，他并没有看漏爵士脸上闪过的得意笑容。声波已经尽力了，可爵士还是能控制住自己。看来想要完全掌控他，还有很长一段路要走。

* * *

“为了让霸天虎标志得到应有的敬重，我们将会开设一个公共频道教育大众。届时，将有指定委员会讲述我们的政治与军事史。公共频道将会持续播放，以此启迪教化我们的公民，使他们深刻认识到霸天虎事业的神圣与伟大。”

红蜘蛛挠挠氖射线来复枪，打了个响亮的哈欠。震荡波详细介绍着威震天的最新宣传政策，已经絮叨了将近半个小时，连声波都有点不耐烦了。震荡波无视那个大哈欠，继续指着大屏幕。

“我认为，这是增强社会秩序的良好开端。威震天和我都相信，涂鸦事件这样的**意外**，不会再次出现。”

“你现在觉得犯人是平民，” 红蜘蛛插嘴。“而不是爵士了。你那天和威震天可不是这么说的。哎呀！我怎么给说漏了。” 他假装后悔地握拳。“尴尬。” 

看到声波和震荡波怒视对方，他面露喜色。震荡波傲慢地挺直身板，直面声波的怒气。

“他也许没有拿起笔刷，但是我仍然相信您的奴隶与此事有关。他是一名撒谎成性的小偷…小探子们都一样。”

他在侮辱声波的小间谍们。声波越来越烦躁。“威震天陛下，接受爵士清白这一事实，” 他冷漠出声。“建议，震荡波也接受现实。”

震荡波的光学镜闪了一下。他把最后一句话视为了威胁。没错，声波就是在威胁他。声波不想听他诽谤爵士，也不想听他说磁带们的坏话。 

“真有意思，” 红蜘蛛慢吞吞地说。“我们完事了吗？我得在两分钟内赶去给翅膀上漆。给我的标志加一层闪光的涂料如何？你觉得，它会在宣传活动中为我加分吗，总理？” 他笑着抖抖翅膀，震荡波瞪了他一眼。

“请不要主动挑起争端，红蜘蛛指挥官。我们是威震天陛下最顶级的三名军官，我们应当成为下层官兵，和所有公民们的榜样。我们绝不能侮辱霸天虎事业及其标志。”

“你不用教我尊重这个标志。它可是我设计的。”

红蜘蛛带着轻蔑的笑容，准备起身走开，但是声波抓住了他的胳膊。红蜘蛛愣在原地。“不好意思？” 他尖叫一声，仿佛声波的手是一只外星碳基。“你的手故障了？”

“红蜘蛛，494v，应征入伍，设计霸天虎标志。”

“没错我知道，我刚才不就说过了吗？现在麻烦您高抬贵手，不然我就射穿它。”

声波没有听他说话。现在，他的眼中只有那简短的历史档案 ：_【__472v】星跃在霸天虎对铁堡发动的攻击中炸毁。爵士去向：未知。 _

“声波情报官？” 震荡波疑惑出声。“有什么问题吗？” 

对铁堡商业区进行空中轰炸，是革命早期的战略之一，意在证明议会没有保护城市的能力。如威震天所言，这也是对那些腐败的贵族阶级的惩罚。他们整日纸醉金迷，而广大劳苦民众却吃不上一口饱饭。由于国防军的软弱，这些示威性的袭击最终造成了灾难性的后果。议会甚至和霸天虎一样，频繁轰炸城市。在那些分不清敌我的轰炸中，爵士失去了他的夜店。可那时红蜘蛛还没有加入霸天虎，更别提设计出霸天虎标志了。

而爵士曾说，一颗印着霸天虎标志的导弹炸毁了他的店。他在说谎。

声波想知道为什么。


	31. 信仰 on faith

“你觉得，” 爵士表情严肃，“他们对我的舞蹈失去兴趣了吗？”

声波正在想别的问题。他把注意力转回现实，试图理解爵士毫无逻辑的话。

“问题，不明白。详细说明。” 他呆呆地望着爵士。

“你看。” 爵士跳了个华丽的组合舞步，却只引来路人冷漠的一瞥。“没有微笑，没有喝彩！这个集市变得太沉闷了，声波。在我缺席期间它肯定出事了。而且—有这些锁链在，我根本无法展现真正的天赋。 ” 他朝声波期待地晃晃链子。 “帮帮我呗？”

“要求，不可能实现。爵士知道。”

“好～但我还是认为这里的人不太对劲。他们连辛纳屈（Frank Sinatra）的经典舞步都不认得了。你也应该注意一下。我总觉得，你今天没有认真听我讲话啊？” 他好奇地打量声波。“你一直满脸懵逼。想什么呢，亲爱的？” 

“很多事情，” 声波老实回答。

“你还在苦恼那天晚上的事吗？别太沮丧，宝贝儿；你不是第一位无法攻陷我的虎子。” 爵士坏笑着举起手，露出手腕关节。“不过欢迎继续尝试。新一轮比赛肯定会很有趣。” 

声波不耐烦地推开他的手。“爵士，无礼且傲慢自大。挑战，将会成功。”

“哦～我伤到你的自尊了？别忘了，咱们俩可是势均力敌，亲爱的。我不会在一天之内连丢2分。现在我们各得8分再次平局了。而我可以很自信地告诉你，下1分将会是—”

爵士把一只手举到胸前。然而，他还没说完壮志豪言，激光鸟便尖叫着飞了过来。爵士吓得大叫一声，往后跳了跳。激光鸟绕着他飞了一圈，就落到了声波身上，狂扇翅膀，还把他的装甲抓得生疼。她刚飞出去玩耍没多久，链接那头一直平静无声。可是现在，她的链接中涌动着慌张，愤怒，以及最令人担忧的—恐惧。

“什么情—” 爵士的话又被打断了。这一次，一名叫骂的小贩和两名警察跑了过来。他们用两支步枪瞄准了他的小磁带。声波很不高兴。他的宿主程序自动解锁，武器系统也瞬间就位，准备开火。他转身面向那三个人，肩炮嗡嗡作响。 

“攻击意图，展现。命令：放下武器。否则，将受到严厉惩罚。” 

认出声波和他胸口上的磁带后，他们赶忙收住了脚。两名警察立刻放下枪，小贩则吓得光学镜煞白。他倒抽一口气，“砰”地跪在地。

“大人！请原谅我，都怪小人有眼无珠。您肩膀上的小家伙偷了我的几件商品，我才过来追她，我不知道—”

“激光鸟，霸天虎的一员，威震天陛下的士兵。攻击她，可视为叛国。”

“大人，我真的不知道！” 他哆嗦得厉害，几乎把脸埋到了地里。“我发誓我真的不知道。我没有看到标志，我只看到她抓起我的财产飞走了。我来追她只是想要回我的东西。我叫了警察帮我，他们也没告诉我，我正在追一名霸天虎！”

声波望向那两名警察，他们紧张地后退一步。“抱歉，长官，我们也不知道。我们没看见她翅膀上的霸天虎标志，她飞得太快了。”

声波眯起光学镜。“激光鸟，霸天虎军团的重要通讯员，侦查特工。建议：执法人员尽早熟悉霸天虎们的样貌。无知，可能导致致命错误。”

“是长官，” 他们怨念地绷紧肩膀。“我们不会再犯了，长官。”

“可我们该怎么向上级汇报呢，长官？”

声波这才注意到他们引起的骚动。街上的人几乎都在围观—他们是爵士想要的观众，但是声波不想要，那两名警察更不想要。他们在震荡波的部门工作，肯定会告诉他这件事。声波的磁带在集市行窃—这是一条完美的公众臭闻。震荡波刚与他结仇，绝对不会放过让声波出丑的机会；霸天虎不受铁堡法律的限制，却仍要遵守威震天的规矩。激光鸟捅娄子的时机实在是太糟了。 

感受到声波的恼火后，激光鸟哆嗦了一下。她飞到爵士的肩膀上，羞愧地把脑袋埋到翅膀里。她还叼着她的战利品—或者说一沓战利品。她偷了几张色彩鲜艳的箔纸。声波一点也不意外—激光鸟喜欢闪闪发亮的东西。圆锯也是，但是他能管好自己，而不会想都不想就过去叼。

他伸出手。“激光鸟，交还偷来的商品。” 

“哦不用了，大人！” 小贩抬起头，又迅速低下去。“霸天虎可以免费拿走我的任何商品。只要您高兴，我很乐意把它们送给您。” 

激光鸟期待地吱吱叫。声波无视了他们。“在战后市场偷盗，不能接受，” 他大声说。“必须交还商品。”

激光鸟悲鸣一声，缩成了小球。爵士同情地敲敲她的翅膀。“发发慈悲吧，声波。你看这小表情。你就不能买给她吗？”

“激光鸟的习惯，不能鼓励。惩罚，待定。立刻交出商品。”

发现撒娇没用后，激光鸟叹了口气，终于放弃了她的战利品。爵士把那沓箔纸从她的嘴里拿出来，递给那位震惊的小贩。

“大人！您实在是太仁慈了，小人承受不—”

“谈话结束，” 声波心累地说。“立刻解散。” 

小贩似乎还想拍几句马屁，但还是败给了声波的威慑力。他鞠着躬后退几步，便匆匆消失在街角。两名警察朝他行礼后，也转身离开了。围观的群众逐渐散去，并相互窃语。

“很快，” 爵士预测，“某位拒绝偷盗的虎子就要出名咯。我知道这听起来很扯，我也很难相信。要是你对待**我的人权**，能有这一半懂事儿就好了。”

“采取行动的目的：避免被震荡波总理抓住把柄。此类事件，在当前形势下极为不利。激光鸟明白这点。” 他缓缓靠近。激光鸟在爵士肩膀上缩了缩。她不断发出“对不起/意外/控制不住自己”的哀求，并摆出最楚楚可怜的姿势。 

“偷盗，没必要，” 声波指出。“ 零花钱，很多。”

“习惯使然，” 她惭愧地说。“发现目标，俯冲过去，成功取得目标，令我兴奋。”

“战争，已经结束。务必考虑周到。先思考，再行动。”

“是，主人。” 她左右挪动着爪子。“表达歉意。给您造成麻烦，并非我意。我的行为，鲁莽且危险。” 她伤心地喳喳叫，并低下脑袋。这是故意做给生气的声波看的，却对爵士有奇效。

“矮油～可怜的小甜心，你看她多难过。声波，别把她惹哭了。”

声波快速查了一下人类词汇**哭**是什么意思。而激光鸟蹭蹭爵士，企图博得更多同情。“你再耷拉着脸，我就要心碎了。来，笑一个。” 他挠挠她的鸟喙。“你说你啥都没有？嘿，让我找找这里。”他把指尖伸向她的左翅膀。“还是没有？那么…这里呢？” 

爵士够向她的右翅膀底下。他没有给她挠痒，而是从里面“变”出了一张鲜红的箔纸。“看看我找到了什么？它怎么跑到那里去了？” 

激光鸟顿时雀跃起来。感受到声波的不悦后，她又缩回了爵士的身上。“爵士—”

“哦得了，声波，别当扫兴鬼。” 爵士摆摆手，手中的箔纸在街灯下闪着红光。“就一张金属片，半个赛博坦币都不值。如果你付钱买下这玩意，他很可能会感动得晕倒。谁也不会发现它丢了的。”

声波想知道，他怎么在储藏舱被封的情况下，偷偷藏起了那张纸。爵士的手法十分老练，这肯定是他的特技。声波好奇地观察爵士。“偷窃，与汽车人理念背道而驰。” 

“那是大哥的标准，” 爵士继续挠激光鸟的鸟喙。“每支军队都有干脏活的人。红蜘蛛就是个极好的例子。”

声波默默存储起这条信息，而激光鸟再次望向了她的主人。她的光学镜中闪动着恳求和期待，像两颗小小的红宝石，

“否，” 声波厉声说。“激光鸟需要惩罚，而非奖励。这种习惯，不能鼓励。” 

“错误，不会再犯！拜托？就留一张。任务，将会很快完成。” 

“回答是否。”

“什么情况？” 爵士抱怨。“你们说啥悄悄话呢？” 

“激光鸟，想要奖品，” 声波说。“不值得拥有奖品。”

激光鸟一副伤心欲绝的样子，但她是装的；她的链接洋溢着希望。“拜托拜托拜托！”

“否。”

“拜托～～？” 恳求溶解为图像与记忆，直接汇入声波的脑海。她曾是那么的幼小，哪怕遍体鳞伤，也会朝他开心地鸣叫。然而，那脆弱怜人的小生物…已经消失了。几世纪的战争，让她变得残忍凶恶。激光鸟的祈求充斥着声波的脑海，她知道这会让声波心软。因为她坎坷的经历，声波总是更宠她一些。她的兄弟们也一样。

“准许请求，” 他投降了。“期望：别再集市行窃。”

“明白！” 她在爵士的胳膊上激动地乱蹦。然后，她靠到声波身上，轻咬他的电线，让声波哭笑不得。他宠溺地抚摸她的翅膀。而爵士坐在几步远的货箱上，捧着脸凝视他们，嘴角泛着温柔的笑意。然而，与声波对上视线后，他立刻用坏笑掩饰了过去。

“这纸片让她这么着迷，肯定是个特殊的玩意。别卖关子了，它到底有什么用？”

“展示，马上开始。” 声波在爵士的身边落座，并把扇翅膀的激光鸟赶到旁边。“需要箔纸。” 爵士把纸片递给他，表情越来越好奇。这张纸的边角有点皱。声波慢慢抚平它，并启动陈旧的子程序，调出他多年未用的图纸。 

“激光鸟，刚成为家庭一员时，受到重伤，” 他解释。“损伤，严重。能否存活，未知。” 

“谁伤害了她？” 

“战争，” 声波简单回答。“等离子光束的来源，未知。很可能是意外射伤，却几乎致命。需要在每处关节进行大手术，重造左翅膀。激光鸟，很长时间都无法动弹。”

“可怜孩子。” 爵士轻敲她的翅膀。

“对磁带而言，长期疗伤：痛苦，导致情绪低落。他们的程序，为探索游荡而设。对于有飞行能力的磁带而言，痛苦加倍。为了提供慰藉，有时会进行这项活动。折纸，简单的子程序。激光鸟喜欢观看制作过程。” 

声波娴熟地移动手指，将纸片折成基本图案。他会折复杂精巧得多的作品，但那是很久以前—现在这样就够了。爵士入神地盯着他，和声波大腿上的小磁带一样着迷。声波很是高兴。他愉快地折完最后一下，并伸出手掌展示他的作品。曾几何时，在内战开始以前，将金属薄片折成美丽的图样是一门艺术。塞伯坦人会将它赠与恋人，表达爱意。在碳基的世界待了一段时间后，声波发现这种折纸和地球的花朵极为相似。它层叠的金属面流光溢彩，仿若一朵燃烧的烈焰玫瑰。

“喔，” 爵士小心地凑近观察。“真美。你太厉害了。”

爵士抬起头来。意识到自己说了什么后，他的护目镜瞬间亮了几度。“我是说—谁能想到呢？一位霸天虎能够创造美的东西，而不是踩烂它。世界真奇妙。” 

他的反应令声波很满意。声波把完成品递给激光鸟。她终于实现了心愿，在爵士的大腿上高兴得咕咕叫。然而，当声波把手伸过来时，她却扭开了头。声波又递了一次，十分不解。激光鸟不允许任何人丢掉声波的折纸。她收藏的折纸们是被连绵的战火烧毁的。这是她在和平时期得到的第一个，可是她却不想要？ 

她不耐烦地啄了啄爵士的胳膊。“嗷！怎么了？” 她又啄了他一口，并朝声波的手点点头。“怎么，你想让我帮你拿着？”

激光鸟尖啸一声，再次示意他，还把爪子掐进爵士的腿以示诚意。“嗷嗷嗷。好，好，我拿就是了。” 声波让折纸落到爵士的掌心里。激光鸟用脑袋顶顶爵士的胸口。爵士总算明白了她的意思。

“哦。你想把它…给我。你确定声波不介意吗？” 爵士略显紧张。声波平静地与他对视。

“如果喜欢，它就是你的。折纸，很容易完成。”

“看来我只能接受啦。” 爵士小心翼翼地捧着那朵金属花。“谢谢你，呃，激光鸟。”

“激光鸟说接受你的谢意。” 

“好嘞。” 爵士的笑容之下，隐藏着一种声波看不见的表情。“我们继续散步吧？”

“好。” 

* * *

_…然而威震天陛下的雄才伟略，足以击退袭来的大军。他佯装败退，引诱愚蠢的汽车人们深入泰格派克斯（Tyger Pax），并派遣士兵从侧翼包抄。汽车人指挥官毫无招架之力，只能带着部队仓皇逃窜。这是霸天虎的又一次伟大胜利，所有领— _

声波一踏进家门，就看见了跪在娱乐控制台旁边的爵士。他似乎在认真听广播。声波犹豫地停下脚步，但爵士还是听到了他的声音。他迅速按下换台按钮，舞厅音乐取代了平淡的历史叙述，在客厅里震颤。

“啊，这才够劲！”爵士露出灿烂的假笑。“不算神级混音，但至少是音乐。谁想成天听电台讲座啊？你都不能跟着跳舞。放它的意义何在？” 

声波走进屋里，并没有被他骗到。“爵士，因为新广播心情不好？” 

“得了，” 爵士嗤之以鼻，“这种半吊子宣传才不会烦到我。你想啊，这是震荡波写的。他的“每日十分钟”报告已经够无聊了。现在倒好，他还想讲完整场内战？这个新计划的唯一成效，就是鼓励老百姓打瞌睡。”

爵士翻了个白眼，爬向他们的hax棋盘桌。“所以，我们能玩会游戏吗？我已经想好我的下一步战略了。”

“好。”

声波关掉音乐，坐了下来。为了维护爵士的面子，他假装没有看出小轮子的沮丧。他知道新广播隐藏了许多历史真相，还夸张描绘了汽车人的无能。爵士会不高兴也正常。他们在沉默中开始了今天的hax对弈。整整三分钟，谁都没有说话。等爵士放松下来，全身心投入游戏时，声波才开口说道。

“爵士，相信普神吗？”

爵士猛地抬起头，光学镜惊讶得发白。“怎么突然想起问这个了？” 他干笑一声。 

“问题，好奇使然。回答。” 

他的护目镜以熟悉的方式闪着微光。爵士正在分析他，试图弄清问题背后的含义。他翘起嘴角，懒洋洋地躺到椅子上。“哦声波。你肯定已经发现了，我不是一名忠诚信徒。宗教嘛，嗯，和我的生活方式不太搭调。”

“据传说记载，领导模块是普神的化身。领导模块选择继承者，将其加冕为领袖。你的首领，其中之一。爵士，不相信神明？”

爵士耸耸肩。“如果你相信普神就住在那颗玻璃球里，那你开心就好咯—我还以为大部分虎子都不迷信呢—我从来不相信童话故事。我是一位很实际的人，懂得？我只相信我能用光学镜看到，能用手指触碰的东西。仅此而已。” 他用两根手指点点护目镜，又指指声波。“所以，你问这个干嘛？ 你想信教了吗，声波？威震天可不会高兴的。我记得，他一直在嚷嚷普神对塞伯坦犯下的罪行。” 

“否，你的回忆有偏差。威震天只是厌恶塞伯坦政府的神权至上。普神的神庙，权力过大，容易滋生腐败。”

“也许吧。” 爵士的声音十分冷淡。声波不知道他是同意了，还是懒得和他争论。

“神权君授，选拔领袖的唯一方式，毫不民主。历届领袖，终生任职，倾向于滥用职权。民众对领袖的盲目服从，危险且愚昧。他们的愚忠由信仰而生，因此不理智。很多人追随擎天柱，只因为他是领袖。”

“我知道威震天这么说过，” 爵士烦躁地说，“但是威震天只能看到，他想看到的东西。如果他能好好看看大哥，或者静下心来和他谈话，他就会知道大哥不一样。他并不是因为“天选之子”的身份，才竭尽所能拯救塞伯坦。他废除了议会的多项政策。我觉得比起威震天，议员们可能更恨他。他和其他政府官员不一样；每位汽车人都清楚这一点。我追随大哥，并不是因为他是领袖—应该说，**尽管**他是领袖，我还是选择了追随他。 

“为什么？” 声波追问。“汽车人劣势极大：兵力稀缺，军事供给有限，战斗经验匮乏。”

“那也比你们强，” 他指指声波胸口的霸天虎标志。

“霸天虎的战略思想，优越。” 

“这几天我在官方电台里听过很多次了。众所周知，震荡波的广播省略了很多细节。” 

“同意。然而，爵士必须承认，汽车人输掉了战争。” 

他的奴隶身体僵硬，护目镜闪过一丝愤恨。“对。我承认。”

“威震天，拥有高效领导人的特质。威严，自信，愿意为了胜利付出相应代价。霸天虎军团的最终决策者。即使没有下级军官的赞同，也会做出选择并采取行动。”

“所以你追随了他。”

“是。擎天柱，过于关注弱者的需求。不愿意为了胜利牺牲士兵，或与部下决裂。毋庸置疑，威震天的行动效率，优于擎天柱。” 

“这不能证明他是一位更好的首领。” 

“并非更好，” 声波纠正。“而是更高效。威震天，总是更高效。因此，霸天虎必然取得胜利。” 

爵士盯着他看了一会，又低头望向hax棋盘。“更高效，” 他轻声重复。“这倒是个…看问题的新角度。你说的没错：威震天是一位更高效的头领，霸天虎的战略也更加优越。尤其是战略。大哥扯上人类政策后，战争就陷入了僵局。威震天很聪明。当他逼着擎天柱二选一：与人类开战，或是输掉内战的那一刻起，我们就全完了。我求他别理会新的地球政府；我求他多拿走一点点人类的能源；我求他不要把防御密码都交给人类，只因为他们编写了相关法律。他听我说了，他总是会认真倾听，却没有同意。他说他不能凌驾于他们的法律之上，这样“不正确”，不是领导模块的继承者该做的事情。又是那该死的领导模块。如果普神真的住在那里面，我只想说，去你妈的普神，你害死了我的领袖。”

爵士砸向棋盘，把一枚棋子震到了地上。“我回答你的问题了？你满意了吗？” 他的护目镜闪着寒光。

声波惊讶地发现情报收集失控了。他只想通过温和的询问，找出爵士加入汽车人的原因。可他却激起了敌意和猜疑。这是一次失败的谈话，他只能排除信仰普神的入伙理由。

“表达歉意，” 他说。爵士再次露出吃惊的表情。“惹你生气，并非我意。问题，好奇使然。” 他小心地捡起棋子，把它放回原来的格子里。爵士坐回了椅子上，还是很不高兴。 

“好奇不是熊孩子们的工作吗。”

“我的工作，了解我的财产的一切。”

爵士勾起嘴角。“哦声波。你永远也不可能了解我的一切。” 

“也许。然而，意图：继续尝试。” 声波把另一枚棋子推入爵士的领地。“来。现在，是散步时间。”

他站起来，并朝爵士伸出手。爵士握住了他的手，这让声波松了口气。还好他没有造成永久伤害。看来他得另寻调查方法了。


	32. 音乐 on music

Ravage在空中流畅变形，降落在声波的工作台上。工作台很狭窄，不过对于灵敏的ravage而言，它完全不成问题。他轻松走过显示屏顶部，并愤怒地扬起尾巴，链接中充满担忧。他的担忧不无道理。Ravage一直很担心铁堡底层民众的事—而这一次，他终于找到了一个具体问题的有力证据。声波尊重他的用心，并安慰他霸天虎政权十分牢靠。几名腐败的警察，不可能毁掉威震天来之不易的帝国。

“需要进一步调查，” 声波告诉他。“将会在霸天虎总部进行分析。切勿鲁莽行动。”

Ravage朝他呲牙，并将他的解决方案传入声波的脑海。“迫于政治压力，不可行，” 他提醒他的磁带。“ravage明白。（我）马上出发，ravage和爵士留在家里。”

他呲牙呲得更凶了，还低吼起来。声波锁住工作台，彻底无视了他。“争论，没必要且无用。激光鸟和圆锯，正在充电。轰隆隆和迷乱，在指挥中心工作。Ravage，唯一的空闲磁带。”

Ravage怒吼着跳到声波面前，并刻意望向天花板角落的相机。正在客厅玩数据板的爵士猛地抬起头。

“我能听见你说话，” 爵士指出。“所以今天轮到小猫咪看奴隶了？别这么凶嘛，咪咪，我会卷个金属球给你追着玩的。” 

Ravage对着爵士咆哮起来，而爵士给他丢了个飞吻。更多抱怨顺着链接涌过来，却全被声波无视了。Ravage完全有能力和爵士同处一室，他只是讨厌这个任务。声波不知道他要出去多久，便拿出三个能量块喂爵士。爵士蹲在地上，从他的掌心里一块块地叼着吃。他满嘴能量，含混不清地开口。

“其实，如果你带我去工作，ravage就不会抱怨了。我不会惹麻烦。我甚至不要求去见其他轮子。我只想—”

“爵士，呆在这里。办公室工作，需要专注。我很快回来；同时，希望你表现良好。” 他用大拇指抹过爵士猫耳似的接收器。爵士条件反射地抖了一下—声波觉得这个动作很可爱。爵士和ravage齐声叹气，瞪了对方一眼，就各做各的事情去了。爵士继续在数据板上玩游戏，ravage在沙发上蜷成气呼呼的一团。这是两人最和谐的状态，声波满意地离开了。

他启动推进器，快速缩短着距离，一分钟后就到达了指挥中心。他走进大楼时，正好碰到迎面走来的拖斗和铲土机，和小跑着跟在后面的吊车。拖斗扯着嗓子打招呼。

“嘿，声波！我有点饿了，而且手头吃紧—你能让你的小鸟给我捎一份零食吗？” 

声波冷冷地盯着他，吓得拖斗咽了口气。他来这里工作，是为了兑现他对威震天无言的承诺。在指挥中心，他经常遇到这样的烦心事，却还是很反感。他打开办公室的大门，发现双胞胎坐在控制台旁边摸鱼。

“哦嘿，老大。”

“咋啦？”

“轰隆隆，迷乱，去指挥中心工作，不许打游戏。” 

“拜托，声波，威震天会休息。震荡波也会休息。我们凭什么要当唯一不休息的两只虎子？”

“对，我们可不是工作狂，记得吗？”

“只有你是。”

“如果双子有时间打游戏，也有时间完成额外调查任务。特别任务，极为重要。”

双胞胎依然盯着屏幕。“这任务和《魔兽世界》有关吗？” 

“集中注意力。” 声波不耐烦地关掉游戏。磁带们大叫起来。 

“喂！”

“我们正在探索新世界呢！”

“安静。” 声波把他们从椅子上拎起来，放上他的工作台。“现在，这间办公室只能用于分析监控数据。轰隆隆和迷乱，需要调查其他东西。爵士的过去，还有许多谜团。” 

在游戏中途被打断，还是让双子很生气。他们撅着嘴瞪了他一眼。 “爵士的那句话还是让你睡不着觉？”

“普神在上，声波，谁管他啊？爵士已经当了几百万年的轮子。战争也结束了。他入伙的理由有那么重要吗？”

“这个问题，至关重要。战争结束；理由本该不重要，可爵士选择了撒谎。因此，理由变得重要。不能放过此次调查机会。你们的任务，找出部分塞伯坦人没有出生记录的原因。”

轰隆隆和迷乱同时叹了口气。“最重要的秘密，不是他加入汽车人的原因嘛。”

“是。然而，爵士的过去，有许多无法解释的空白及断点。这个问题的答案，也许会成为重要线索。爵士我的；他的出身信息，也是我的；你们的帮助，十分感激。”

“你开心就好，因为我们是被逼哒。”

“解散。需要集中注意力。”

他无视了他们的牢骚。声波伸出数据线，并把它插入控制台，开始解锁分析ravage的数据。他还要完成许多工作。 

* * *

“不管那个混蛋说什么，我都不会在他的小路上跳舞，” 他们走回家的时候，爵士向全世界（目前只有声波）大声宣布。“我知道他花血本从震荡波那里买了商店，但是他和他的店面都没有因此变得高端。谁都知道那条小路的真正主人是谁。我让他的垃圾堆蓬荜生辉，他应该叩谢我才对。还升级，哼—我看降级还差不多。他的手上全是廉价蜡油，我很可能被蹭脏了。”

他嫌弃地抹抹胳膊，并抬起手指检查。“哼。还好没被蹭到。总之，那不是他的小路。” 他站在原地，让声波摘下他的手铐，并气呼呼地冲向浴室。他跑到浴室边上，才发现声波没有跟过来。

“你不想洗澡吗？” 散完步后冲澡是他们的每日惯例。

“一会再洗。现在，想要做别的事情。” 他在沙发旁边盯着爵士。沉思了几秒后，爵士点点头。

“啊。我明白了。现在是我们最爱的多选题时间。爵士想去（A： 床上）还是（ B：沙发上 ）？不过我知道正确答案是 （C：你的大腿上）。”

“爵士，不用加入我。” 声波坐到沙发上。爵士的护目镜中满是惊讶与困惑。

“我不用？”

“否。” 他拿出一个数据板，并输入密码。“你的存在，不必要。只想复读铁堡黑市的侦查报告。” 他特意补充一句。“出现新问题，令人困扰。” 

爵士顿时探头过来，光学镜闪闪发亮。“黑市侦查报告？是不是超有料？”

“你的形容，不合逻辑。然而，收集到的数据，称得上“有趣”。” 

声波侧过数据板，刚好让爵士看到屏幕边缘。他的奴隶咬紧牙关。“爵士，好奇？”

“你个狡猾的控制狂魔。”

“爵士，没资格说我。” 

“闭嘴。给我看一眼。”爵士走到他的旁边，试图抢走他手里的板子。但是声波收回手，迫使爵士继续靠近。最后，爵士几乎贴到了他的身上。他的装甲散发着融融暖意，坚毅的护目镜近在眼前。爵士半跪在沙发上，伸手去抓声波高举的胳膊。他们的脸靠得太近了，声波看不清他的面容，但是他知道爵士在微笑。爵士知道他的目的，却没有反抗他。隔着两人紧贴的胸甲，声波的心跳在逐渐加快。 

他的小手终于握住了数据板的边角。“哈，拿到了。但愿这玩意值得我主动跳进陷阱。” 声波让爵士把数据板拉到眼前。不过，为了防止爵士离开他的大腿，他没有放开板子。爵士坐在他的大腿侧边，开始低头阅读他的奖品。

“所以，ravage说很多警察造访了黑市….却没有逮捕什么人。” 

“执照数据库显示， ” 声波补充。“第一次全城搜查后，只有少数人得到了经营许可证。黑市里的所有商户，依然在违法经营。”

爵士抬头望向他，笑容中透着伤感。“所以他们还在收贿赂。啊，这就是世界的运行法则，声波。哪个世界都一样。连警车都无法根除这种事。如果条子都做不到，傻电和大火车就更不可能为了小小的腐—”

“否，” 声波打断他。“继续读。Ravage也探听到了这则消息。” 声波的手指划过警察与商人碰面的繁多时间点，落到下一条相关数据上。爵士的目光紧追他的指尖。他顿时目瞪口呆，护目镜也变得苍白。 

“我的披头士哟！” 他惊呼。“警察们一天只能赚两个能量块? 他们会饿死的。汽车人吃得都比他们多；闹翻天也不会只给我这么一点粮食。”

“是，” 声波赞同。“警察，收入低微，不足以购买足够能量。然而，他们没有挨饿。”

“所以那些贿赂，” 数据板从爵士手里掉了下来。“是他们的主要收入。他们向无证经营的小贩收保护费是为了吃饱饭。为了活下去。”

“爵士的推测，很可能是对的。”

“所以，在震荡波的治理下，大部分商人们没钱购买昂贵的经营许可证。而警察们要是想吃饱，就不能逮捕他们。警察们不想逮捕他们，也不想让他们有证经营，因为那样他们就收不到保护费了。商人与警察，两者相互依存，维系着脆弱的平衡…并由此挣得能量。”爵士把手摆成天平的样子。 “哦震荡波总理，你都干了什么好事？他居然还没有被打死？威震天不知道警察的薪酬状况吗？” 

“否。这种小事，威震天陛下不关心。” 

“他们没有抱怨过？或者辞职不干？”

“抱怨，被磁带们所记录，” 声波回答。“然而，辞职，不可能。尽管收入微薄，但是地位颇高。最有可能晋升为霸天虎的职业。此外，害怕遭到普通民众的报复。执法者，要求普通民众惟命是从。只要额外收入足以弥补低薪，警察：理想职位。不会轻易放弃。”

“你得告诉威震天。必须当着震荡波的面告诉他。不过你得让我旁观。那只大灯泡的“表情”肯定会超有趣。” 

声波摇摇头。“不能向威震天陛下汇报这件事。现在不行。”

“哈？为啥不行？”

想起他与威震天的那次深夜会面，他的君主的眼神警告—声波心生寒意。“威震天，不喜欢部下干涉内政。尤其不喜欢我批评某些政策。”

爵士惊讶地直起身。“你居然会批评他？”

“威震天，渴望保护帝国，维护她的繁荣昌盛，” 声波无视爵士。“厌恶分歧，尤其是部下之间的分歧。他的命令，清晰。我的任务，不是评说他的政权，而是寻找叛乱分子。”

“那你收集这些情报干嘛？”

“目的：发现并记录信息。核心程序，不可能无视。”

爵士哼了一声。“得了，亲爱的，这世上没有那么单纯的人。你也一样。你肯定在等待合适的时机，将它全盘托出。”

“也许。”

“你可真会玩哈？对你而言，秘密就是武器。”

“爵士，（我）绝对出你所料。”

声波轻点爵士的面甲。爵士蹭蹭他的手指，护目镜变得更亮了。声波的手指沿着面部曲线向下描画，伸到他的脖子里，并刮挠一条感知电线。爵士的呼吸颤了一下。他的奴隶身体僵硬，却没有挣扎，也没有踢他的小腿—声波感到十分欣慰。他再次挑动那根电线，力道轻柔得像挠痒，却足以刺激那敏感的区域。爵士颤抖着抬起下巴，露出更多线路。

啊，很好。爵士现在很听话，乖乖让他触摸，也没有反抗或争抢主导权。他已经学到了教训，值得奖励。声波揉捏起一根新电线。他每捏一下，那蓝色的光学镜就变亮一分。他来回抚摸整条电线，一直把手伸到了那碍事的项圈上方。爵士的呼吸变得愈发急促。他使劲抓着声波的胸甲边缘，以防从他的大腿上掉下去。声波理应激发快感，而不是获得快感，可他的体温还是骤然升高。爵士带给他的感觉，真是太棒了….

然而，爵士的体温没有朝着过载升高。声波有些失望。不过，他难得这么听话，现在这样就可以了。爵士是因为获知了重要情报，在向他表达感激？还只是一时兴起？声波无从知晓。他最后捏了下爵士的线路，便撤回了手。爵士瘫软在他的胸口，依旧在愉悦地轻吟。过了好几秒，他才缓过劲儿来。他仰起头，依偎在他的脖子上，像一只慵懒的猫咪。

“很厉害嘛，” 爵士嘟囔，“把我引诱到你的大腿上。干得漂亮。”

“明白。声波，得1分？”

“别想耍赖。我从一开始就识破你的阴谋了。” 爵士把身子支起来，朝声波露出调皮的坏笑。“朝着浴室赛跑咯。” 

* * *

_【_ _v450.561__】威震天率领霸天虎军队，攻击翱翔天城（__altihex__）的第一座神庙。围攻持续数年。__653__年。得利于突然袭击，对神庙护卫的成功狙击，以及庙宇的薄弱防守，威震天取得胜利。霸天虎闪电，负责为威震天指挥官铲除障碍。霸天虎伤亡率：__0%__，神庙护卫伤亡率：__100%__。_ _神庙拥有通往魔力神球的道路，__600__年份的能量储备，总价值__ 156000__的塞伯坦币（出处不明），以及三间装满昂贵艺术品的巨大密室。_

** **

【录音文件片段：威震天的胜利演讲】 是否聆听？是/否

是—《_…__宣称他们以清贫为荣，却在密室里私藏财宝！牧师们信奉普神，而这些富人只会信奉他们自己！这堵神圣的围墙后面没有崇高的信仰，唯有肮脏的交易。这些财宝充斥着贪婪的腐臭味。告诉我，塞伯坦人民们，它们从何而来！普神的仆人，用廉价的装饰物和金属，换走了我们的什么？这些卑鄙的富人花巨资购入奢侈品，却没钱给他们的员工多发一点工资？他们在神庙里购买特权，议会却对此熟视无睹。可是不！霸天虎绝不会就此妥协！我们看到的证据已经够多了！在我的火种燃尽以前，我—”_ _》_

“声波情报官？”

他把数据线从控制台里拔出来，循声望去。震荡波略显惊讶地站在门口。这里是位于指挥中心三层，只对霸天虎军官开放的军事档案室。几乎没有人会来这里。许多年前，声波就把编纂完毕的《塞伯坦通史》上传到了公共网络。但是革命时期的图像，音频，和详细的数据资料—仍静静地躺在这间档案室里等待发掘。他整理过这些资料，却从未仔细研读—尤其是他加入内战前的那段历史。神庙被攻陷六年以后，震荡波才给他发来了邀请。 

前议员挺直身子，礼貌地端着手。“没想到我能在这里遇见您。您来上历史课了？”

“需要填补知识空缺，”声波实话实说。“战前历史细节， 知之甚少。”

“真是勤奋。莫非是我的新广播勾起了您的兴趣？”

“广播，没有听。我的时间，有限。”

震荡波有点泄气。 “这样啊。对您而言，巡查商业区肯定重要多了。呃，说起来，您飞翔的小部下还好吗？她抢到足够多的玩具了？” 他的大灯泡在愤怒地闪烁。

“提示：所有物品，均花钱购买。”声波冷冷道。“管教磁带，我的特权。”

“当然。不过，您和警察还真是冲突不断。”震荡波走进房间，却没有坐下来。“您不觉得您的行为很有趣吗？您为何要针对我的执法人员呢，声波情报官？在这个崭新的和平时期，他们是维护治安的中坚力量。”

“提问：为何付给他们那么少的薪水？”

震荡波僵住了。他瞪了声波一眼。“您开始四下打探了？我还以为您会专心做好您的本职工作，比如说在城里寻找汽车人涂鸦。”

“对帝国的威胁，不光来自外部。此等现状—”

“和您，一点关系也没有。” 震荡波呵斥。“我支付给警察们的薪水已经够多了；他们也没有抱怨。他们为什么要抱怨？能为帝国效劳，他们应该感到荣幸才对。就算您向威震天禀报这件事，他也不会高兴。”

声波知道威震天会有什么反应，所以他根本没想向他汇报。他刚想开口否认，震荡波就“啪”地一拍桌子，打断了他的话。“请不要多管闲事，声波情报官。您在指挥室的表演逗乐了别人，暂时让您保全自己。可我还是塞伯坦的总理。在治理星球方面，威震天信任的人是我。他只会询问我的建议，相信我的决策。您躲在暗处，老老实实听我们讲话就够了。您只是一位名过其实的探子。战争结束后，您的作用在日益减少。他甚至为此给您降了职。您在战场上如日中天的时光已经过去了，情报官，您永远不会比我更重要了。请务必谨言慎行。” 

两人陷入沉默。声波平静地关掉控制台，取出数据芯片，并把它放到震荡波的手边。

“震荡波，了解这段历史？” 

“那又如何？”

“观点：震荡波，积极弘扬霸天虎历史。这个故事，给听众的完美教材。任何力量，都不可能永世长存。” 

声波站起来，俯视比他矮了一个头的震荡波。然后，他头也不回地走出了档案室。 

* * *

安静的档案室，和他的家形成了鲜明对比。声波刚飞到阳台边上，就听到了屋里爆炸似的音乐声。他减小听觉接收器的功率，并打开房门。爵士平躺在沙发上，跟着娱乐控制台的音乐来回抖腿。

“欢迎回家，亲爱的，” 爵士唱道。他向后仰头，朝声波咧嘴一笑。“今天在地狱里过得如何啊？” 

“收获颇丰。关掉音乐。”

“不嘛～这是最～好听的部分。” 爵士做作地撅嘴。声波瞪了他一眼。“当我没说。” 爵士叹气。他从沙发上扭下来，爬向娱乐控制台。然而，他还没来及按下开关，就被声波打断了。

“爵士。”

“亲爱的？”

“提出要求：解释音乐。”

在声波开口之前，爵士就砸下了开关。房间里悄无声息，他肯定听到了声波的话。爵士举着胳膊，张着大嘴，石化在原地。

“啥？”

“解释音乐，” 声波僵硬地重复。“你的热爱，无法理解。爵士如此喜爱音乐，渴望敢同身受。”

爵士摔倒了。他从半跪的姿势一下子栽到地上，发出“砰”的一声巨响。声波觉得这个动作很是滑稽。“你想…就因为我超爱它？真的？”

“如我所言。”

“哦，声波！我太高兴了！” 爵士猛冲过来，双手捧起声波的脸。“你还好吗？有没有系统过热？无所谓，我不在乎。不管你今天出了啥毛病，我都要占你的便宜。这很可能是我唯一的机会。来，赶紧坐下。”

他把声波拽到沙发边上。可声波刚要坐下，爵士就拉了他一把，让他坐到地上。“好的音乐课得在地上开讲，” 他教育声波。“别惦记您宝贵的面子了，反正别人也看不到。只有坐在地上，你才能感受到音乐的震动，让音乐**环绕**你。

他用胳膊在空中画了个圈，护目镜闪着兴奋的亮蓝色光芒。“我从未想过真的会有这一天。哦，我该从哪儿说起呢？你说你没有喜欢过音乐，那我们就从开头—或者说，开头的残片讲起吧。塞伯坦的大部分乐曲和音乐家都消失在了战争里。不过我们还是抢救出了一些古老的神作。”

他弹了下控制台的按钮，一种动感的旋律在屋里回荡起来。爵士跟着节奏点头。“这首曲子的年头可久了，不许说你没听过。我从出生起就开始跳它了。” 

“重复，不厌烦？”

“你每天都要看成千上万条数据。你不觉得烦吗？此外，艺术家们一直在推出新版本，将新的元素融入其中。你听。”

他又弹了下按钮，调出一首新的音乐文件。声波听出来了—这首曲子是上一首的变调。可是它和第一首没什么区别，还是那么的吵。它的意义何在？ 

“几世纪以来，我们的音乐家创造出各种各样的音阶，把它们和电子鼓点融合。不过也就止步于此了。在遇到碳基以前，谁也不晓得其他创作音乐的方式。他们没有音响合成器和扬声器，就利用周围的材料制作自己的乐器。他们是不是很聪明？在塞伯坦，谁也没想到把空燃料桶倒过来，敲着当鼓使。真是太难以置信了。这些外星人能用倒置的碗，绷紧的丝弦，和铁管创造音乐。别听那些种族主义者的评论，他们的音乐棒极了。听听这首莫那加（monacus）的曲子。” 

毫无电子质感，全是拨弦和鼓点的乐声弥漫在空中。爵士拍着大腿，愉快地轻声哼唱。“遇到外星人以后，塞伯坦人才发现：不用数学计算程序也能创造音乐。我不是说碳基不会理性思考，他们会。但这不是他们的主要作曲工具。他们用创造力与直觉创造音乐，然后才会用数学概念将其分段。有时，他们还会用这种方法编写和音。哦！你可能不知道和音是啥。这儿有个好例子—听到这段了没？这口哨似的簧片声是乐曲的主旋律，而背景的鼓点与之相辅相成。旋律与和音完美结合。旋律为和音指明方向，和音给旋律增添层次感。专心一点，我们就快讲到琶音和赋格曲咯。” 

他拍了下声波的腿，毫不在意他的懵逼表情。“现在，我们说到有趣的部分了。人类音乐是我的心头挚爱。人类，和我们接触过的许多外星物种一样，都是能创造音乐的有感知生命体。不过地球—喔。那可真是个特别的地方，不是吗？我们在最好的时候撞见了他们。那时候，人类音乐脱离了原始的部落乐器，发展得丰富多彩。每种文化都有自己独特的声音，还没有被联合政府框死。唉，或者说近乎最好的时候；你知道吗？我们再早醒来0.13年，就能见到伍德斯托克了。悲剧啊。” 他哀叹。“人类在小小的音符里，融汇了那么多动人的诗意，炙热的情感，精彩的故事，和声嘶力竭的呐喊。他们曾是那么的敢于反抗政府。”

爵士凑近了些。“人类发现了音乐的绝佳用途，声波。对于他们而言，音乐不只是音符的组合，而是一门语言。他们结合词句与旋律，将音乐转化为一条信息。我们用数学公式标注我们的乐曲，而他们却给一首歌**取名字**，仿佛它是真正的生命。歌名与歌曲讲述的故事—也就是他们说的“歌词”—息息相关。我们没法用塞伯坦语写歌词；我试过很多次。可是我们的语言太精准了。没错，我能用十六进制，准确描述光学镜的明暗—却不能将我的光学镜比作**夏日的晴空**。” 他开始说英语了，大概是觉得塞伯坦语无法表达他的意思。“然而，人类的语言却是完美的歌词库。他们不知道这是一项多么伟大的成就。我永远也听不够。我不停地搜寻聆听它们，甚至会听一整天。人类的音乐里，有着太多太多的故事。” 

“那时，爵士开始以音乐形式存储记忆。”

“没错。当我回想某些事件的时候，一些歌词会突然从记忆文档里蹦出来。我意识到—这是因为这首歌与我的那段经历相符。这种现象在人类之中很常见；卡莉告诉我，她和斯派克就有一首“恋爱主题曲”。她把这件事告诉我之后，我就开始使用这种记忆方法了。” 他调皮地笑笑。“迈克尔杰克逊是我的头号曲库。你听。”

音乐切换为一首关于“想要挑动事端”的刺耳人类歌曲_。（《__ Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'__》）_爵士打着响指，来回摆头。他的奴隶从未在音乐中静坐过。就算没有跳舞，他也会打节拍，点头，或是跟着节奏摇摆—似乎无法抵挡音乐的力量。

“迈克尔是个天才，” 爵士感叹，“不过我感觉他不是你的菜。正常啦；每个人心水的音乐风格都不一样。我琢磨了很久，觉得你可能是古典音乐派的。所以咱们先试试贝多芬的《c小调第五交响曲》吧。这可是地球上最出名的八个音符。不许说不知道—你驻扎地球的时候肯定听到过。”

_（（《第五交响曲》又名《命运交响曲》八个音符指开头的“_ _mi mi mi do_ _，_ _re re re xi_ _））_

人类乐器的混合音在控制台震荡，并汇聚为一股雷鸣般的巨响。爵士激动地挥着胳膊，似乎在强调每阵音浪。声波忍住了哆嗦的冲动。他确实听过这段旋律—在听觉的世界里，没有什么能逃过他的监听。但是他不可能关注这种没用的音乐。

“是不是美极了？”

“爵士的观点，无效。你的发言：人类音乐用语言讲述故事。这首乐曲，没有词语。” 

“呃不，不是每首人类音乐都有歌词的。很多曲子没有。可它们还是能讲出故事…你能听出来的。你听。” 他急切地捏住声波的手腕。“你听不到那壮烈的挣扎与胜利吗？”

声波叹息。“爵士在说胡话。” 

爵士崩溃了一秒，又很快振作起来。“好，好。那我们试试音乐剧吧。我超爱音乐剧；这次你不能说它们没有故事了—它们是为了讲故事而生的。听听这个，这可是最经典的音乐剧之一。它讲述了上世纪纽约，一个关于爱与战争的故事。一位男孩和女孩在一起逃跑，他们的朋友都被卷入了战争。他们看不清明日的前景，只能知晓**今晚**的命运。” 爵士和着人类歌声，饱含激情地唱了起来。

“这些话，理解不能，” 声波承认。爵士顿时蔫了。“然而，经常重复。”

“那是副歌（chorus）。重复歌词是为了构建歌曲的结构。

“重复词句，低效且没用。没有重复，能用更短时间叙述故事；音乐，没有存在必要。”

爵士打了个寒颤。他攥紧拳头，似乎在克制自己。“可是—声波，” 他咬着牙说，“它—很美啊。”

“主观。”

爵士夸张地哽咽一声。他转回控制台，继续按按钮。“看来音乐剧不是正确选项。那么歌剧也出局了。真可惜，我超爱意大利语。乡村音乐？” 他笑着摇摇头。“够呛。Rap？对菜鸟而言太刺激了。炉渣的，我应该直接给你放摇滚….” 又一阵噪音响起，爵士的微笑也随之消失。 

“爵士？”

“范 海伦乐队（van halen），” 他轻声解释。“是录音机的最爱。”

声波瞬间僵住了。爵士看出他的不适，努力挤出微笑。“可怜的点唱机—永远活在八十年代。他只爱我们醒来的那个年代的音乐。其他人都迈向了新时代，只有他还止步不前。我经常黑他这一点。”

声波什么都不想说。他不想听录音机的事—更不想听他可笑的嗜好。录音机和爵士显然志趣相投。对他而言，理解爵士的音乐不是什么难事。他可能一直在听那些音乐。和他的磁带们一起听。

“嘿。” 爵士推推声波的脚。“我知道你不是范海伦的饭。别理录音机，不喜欢他们不算违法。音乐不只是浮夸的发型和电吉他。录音机是个坚定的重金属狂热粉，不过我嘛，嗯，要更博爱一些。我就像是—录音机怎么说的来着？音乐的妓女。” 

爵士尴尬地笑着。他还在玩声波的脚，似乎想逗他开心。“我们试试别的，好吗？忘了摇滚吧。大家都知道，爵士才是最酷的音乐流派。来，听听这首。感受下温顿马萨利斯（wynton marsalis）的成熟圆润范儿。” 

一种截然不同的乐器混音缓缓流淌。这首曲子比上一首安静多了，声波很是欣慰。不过，它很令人费解。新的旋律不停地跳出来，音乐的节拍和结构也随之变幻。

“变化，频繁，” 他指出。“无从预料。目的？”

“这就是爵士的特点，声波。它总会加入即兴演奏，随着心声改变，让你琢磨不透。你以为我什么取这个名字呢？” 

“非常合适，” 他赞同。“复杂到无意义，难以理解。” 

爵士抛了个媚眼。“别假装你不喜欢，不然你早就把我撵出去了。”

声波还是不知道该如何回答。爵士按下按钮，切了一首新歌。“这首没什么即兴元素，要更加保守一些。这是人类的影史经典《卡萨布兰卡》（casablanca）的主题曲。它韵律柔和却饱含深情，像醇厚的高纯一般令人沉醉。” 

爵士的护目镜柔和下来。他跟着音乐轻轻摇摆，偶尔唱上一句。“它不是《不可无礼》，但还是我的top 10 金曲之一。你觉得怎么样？”

“歌词，无意义。故事不存在。”

“哦，那你可就错了。这首歌唱出了所有爱情故事的模样。永恒的激情，嫉妒和心碎—爱情总是循环往复，却从未消失在时间的长河里。真是悲伤又美丽。人类总是在歌唱爱情。这是他们最喜欢的主题。第二喜欢的主题是自由。” 爵士坐在声波的一条腿上，对他露出微笑。“那可是个好东西。他们用生命热爱着自由，可惜那是过去了。”

“歌曲传达的信息，比声音更重要？”

“不，” 他迅速回答，又犹豫起来。“呃-不。不，歌不好听就不可能讲好故事。歌曲的旋律必须拥有某种魅力：它必须优美，有趣，或是充满力量。”

“所以故事，不重要。”

“哦不—不，故事非常重要。它是人类创作音乐的理由，也是我们产生共情的原因。我们可以听着塞伯坦电子乐跳舞，并喜欢上某些作品。可是人类**深爱**音乐。像我那样深爱着他们的音乐。他们的歌曲能够讲述一位远去的爱人，一段真挚的友谊，或是一场万众一心的革命。你所珍视的一切，都浓缩在了某段旋律里。你还能随之起舞。谁会不爱这样的音乐呢？”

声波越来越失落。他的火种泛起嫉妒的刺痛感。音乐没有喂爵士，也没有带他去散步，或是给他买礼物。可爵士却无条件地爱着音乐，恨不得向全世界炫耀它的存在。他什么时候，才会那样深情地看着声波呢？声波理解不了他的话，也搞不懂他对音乐的热爱。那些随意的旋律，既能描述个人经历的具体细节，又能宣扬革命精神？真是荒谬至极。他还说音乐囊括了他所珍视的一切？据他所言，大部分人类音乐的主题都是爱情，可是爵士没有谈过恋爱。在他的脑海中，爵士曾在领导模块下面跳舞。而前不久，爵士又说他恨领导模块。他说的是真话吗？他的言行太不一致了。如果声波明白了那首歌的意思，他就能理解爵士吗？**录音机**能理解他吗？ 

“声波。” 爵士靠过来，打断了他的思绪。“你努力学习的劲头让我很高兴。但是我知道你真正的目的。你觉得你搞懂了音乐，就能读懂我脑海里的想法。那样是行不通的。每个人对歌曲的内容都有着不同的理解。它可能会唤起某段特别的记忆，激起某种渴望。就算两名听众深爱同一首歌，他们也不可能感受相同。说到底，音乐是一门主观的艺术。我只是兴趣使然，可它还是成为了我的完美记忆密码。你不可能破译我的想法。”

”明白，” 声波用指尖擦过爵士的下巴。然而，爵士猜错了。这并不是声波的目的。当爵士唠叨人类音乐的优点，以及音乐与他的记忆的联系时—声波有了新的推测。爵士以声波无法理解的标准选择人类歌曲，将它用作想法的替代品。回放记忆，就能听到与对应的歌曲。如果反过来呢？如果他播放正确的音乐，爵士的cpu是否会自动回放相应记忆？掌握爵士的曲库，也许就能彻底掌控他的思维流向。爵士并不知道—把异星音乐塞进记忆文档，可能是在引火烧身。 

目前，这个理论并没有实际用途。声波深知，他不可能猜出对应歌曲。地球的音乐作品浩如烟海，可爵士似乎全都听过。不过，这种可能仍然值得深思。声波比任何人都清楚—机会永远属于有耐心的人。


	33. 靶子 on targets

今天，威震天邀请他一起练习射击。这让声波百感交集。他曾在靶场向威震天报告过。他知道射击能让威震天的心情变好。如果他听到了坏消息，他更可能用靶子—而不是传信员撒气。此外，战争结束以后，威震天就把靶场移到了铁堡城外。他可以在那里和某位军官进行密谈—别人无从知晓他们的私会，更别提偷听了。受到传唤后，声波立刻赶去了靶场。威震天肯定会和他讨论那两位高等军官之一。他想的没错。

“最近，红蜘蛛越来越受欢迎了，对吗？”

威震天用融合炮瞄准远处的靶子，并按下扳机。声波点点头。

“是，威震天陛下。”

“我想也是。我在那该死的城市里散步的时候，总能听到贱民高呼他的名字。空军指挥官红蜘蛛，冒险家红蜘蛛。红蜘蛛就是他渣的我的灾星。我真想捏住那些蠢货的脖子，把他们扔到红蜘蛛的房间里，让他们同处一室半个小时，惩罚他们荒谬的英雄情结。他们怎么看不清他的真实模样呢？” 他跨过疤痕累累的地面，并抬起胳膊，朝下一个靶子：一座半坍塌的建筑开火。声波跟在离他三步远的地方，蓝霹雳则匆忙跑过去，递出一批等离子炮弹。

“红蜘蛛，天赋异禀的空军战士，” 声波委婉地说。“出名的战争英雄。因此，被许多人崇拜。”

“哦他可是清楚得很，” 威震天怒吼。他向前迈了五步，一个路标被轰炸成渣。“你看他狂妄的步伐，得意到发光的光学镜，还有那我不掰过来就一直昂着的脑袋。他才不是追踪者；他是长着翅膀的大写嚣张！在他飘到天上以前，我得把他打下来。可是我改变不了那些恋翅狂贫民的想法。无论出于何种原因，他们都喜欢他，而且越来越喜欢他。”

那原因就是震荡波—不过声波没有说。“对红蜘蛛的崇拜，不影响他们对威震天陛下的忠诚，” 他向他的首领保证。“有监听记录作证。威震天，仍被视为塞伯坦的真正君主。红蜘蛛，只是受欢迎的英雄。”

威震天已经抬起了融合炮。听到这话后，他低下炮筒。“有多受欢迎？受欢迎到，敢做蠢事了吗？” 

他们都明白他的意思。红蜘蛛是一件无可替代，却十分危险的致命武器。

“红蜘蛛的野心，虚张声势。在您的统治下，没有实质叛变行为。”

“你在严密监视他？你有**谨慎**行事**，**保持一定距离吗？” 威震天咬着牙说。承认红蜘蛛有炫耀的资本，比红蜘蛛的傲慢还让他反感。所有人都知道—没有追踪者们，霸天虎不可能赢得战争。 

“是，威震天陛下。”

“如果他有可疑举动，你肯定会告诉我。我可以信任你。” 他微微翘起嘴角，并示意声波看向远处的一架废弃运输机。“该你了，打一靶。但愿你的射击技术没有荒废。” 

他开启远视功能后，才看清了那个靶子。声波解锁武器系统与射击子程序，并调整肩炮的瞄准镜。他不是神枪手，不过他很耐心专注，总是能在战场上打出漂亮的远程狙击。 

“你奴隶的胳膊怎么样了？” 威震天在声波开火的瞬间，轻声发问。他惊得一哆嗦，子弹偏离路线，射到了靶子的左边。声波淡定地接过蓝霹雳的炮弹，默默祈祷威震天没有看出他的动摇。 

“已经修复完毕，威震天陛下。永久性伤害，不存在。”

“那为什么不带他来靶场？你不想使唤他吗？” 威震天仔细打量着他。他的光学镜中没有猜疑，只有骇人的专注。他在找什么？ 

“爵士，由于行为顽劣，通常被禁足在家，” 他老实回答。 

“我一点也不意外。不过，你不该因此失去使用他的机会。他应该在你的身旁服侍你，满足你的需求。老是见不到他，蓝霹雳也会寂寞的。” 他捏住蓝霹雳的下巴，来回把玩。小轮子紧闭光学镜，屈辱地耷拉下车门。“爵士是个好演员。别浪费了他的天赋。”

声波颔首。“明白，威震天陛下。”

威震天满意地点点头。“我们下次再说他。” 他们都知道这不是句客套话。“继续。再打一靶。”

* * *

_《_ _…除了我刚才说的小事故，奴隶们都很听话。新的防御系统和预想的一样高效。它功能正常，没有出现任何故障。我的队伍服从命令，把守在工厂内部和周边地区，以防再次遭到袭击。我想申请扩大飞虎队活动范围；队员们很久没有出去驰骋了，非常烦躁。一切都以您的指令为准。威震天万岁。》 _

—战地指挥官汽车大师，地球殖民地

声波放下报告坐回了椅子上。他隐约感到不安。地球能量工厂一切正常。威震天很满意。可是声波却觉得，这种平静十分诡异。汽车大师在基地外搜查了许久，却没有发现横炮的任何踪迹。自从战车队偷走探长后，那狂野的轮子便人间蒸发—似乎没有了把汽车大师调离工厂的理由。 

他望向监视爵士的显示屏。爵士在家里玩着数据板，来回蹬腿，随着音乐点头。这只是个巧合吗？他是不是太多疑了？他的奴隶真的无辜吗？ 

“咋啦，老大？” 轰隆隆误读了声波的视线。“你的秘密调查还没结束？你不觉得你该放弃了吗？”

“否，” 声波冷冷道。“已提出几种理论。战争时期，信息大量损毁，增加调查难度。如果知道爵士的出生地，任务会更加简单。”

“是莫邪天城（polyhex）” 双子同时回答。声波惊讶的反应也让他们吃了一惊。“啥，他没告诉过你吗？” 

“说明情报的获取过程，”声波努力压下惊喜与兴奋。小磁带们耸耸肩。 

“他随口告诉我们的。应该是真话….他真的没有告诉过你？”

“否，” 声波想起了那个中年节的傍晚。他询问爵士身世的时候，爵士圆滑地转移了话题。没错，他在隐瞒某件事。然而，把细节泄露给磁带是他的重大失误。爵士早该知道—磁带知道的事情，声波也会知道。

他已经开始迅速敲击键盘。大部分资料都在战争中销毁了，但有些内部网络还是幸存了下来。残存的历史记录被上传到了网络中枢里。没有关键词，他就只能在纷繁的数据海洋中进行大范围搜索，堪比海底捞针。不过现在，他可以将搜索范围缩小至“莫邪天城”，并查找有研究价值的故事。他还得缩小时间范围。他输入爵士首次出现在铁堡的日期，作为时间轴的终点。至于起点….

_这首曲子的年头可久了，不许说你没听过。我从_ ** _出生_ ** _起就开始跳它了。_

有了。声波搜索那首曲子的创作日期，将其用作起点，并点击搜索键。他会三重加密搜索结果，并把它锁在只有他能打开的文件里。他再次望向沉寂的显示屏；爵士还在数据板上专注地玩游戏。聪明的小奴隶不可能永远守住他的秘密。声波期待真相大白的那一天。 

* * *

今天，声爵主仆再次来到铁堡闹市区散步。爵士踏着音乐节拍，偶尔在节奏改变的时候切换舞步。他在唠叨这首歌曲的结构与重要性，什么人类和塞伯坦style的完美融合。但是声波没在听他讲话—他在瞪着那些围观爵士的乞丐。他们能不那么色眯眯地盯着他的奴隶吗？最近，这条街上的乞丐都快比小贩顾客多了。他想精确统计一下他们的数量。声波刚编好指令，准备发送给ravage，就被来电打断了。 

《 声波！》威震天大吼。声波下意识地站直了。

《 威震天陛下。》

《 去工厂区域的这个坐标。那两位又吵起来了。》 

肯定是**那两位**。《 争吵的原因，已知？》

《 我不知道，也不在乎，》隔着通讯网，他能听到威震天沉重的喘息，和某人痛苦的尖叫。《 貌似和一个新项目有关…红蜘蛛气得炸毛。他们两个都在喊我过去，可是我现在很忙。你帮我处理一下。今天我不想再被打搅了。》

他掐断通讯，连句告别的话都没说。声波从通话中回过神来。爵士正在他的脸前挥手。

“你好呀～声波，还在线吗？你一直戳在这里，我差点走丢。这么弄丢奴隶也太尴尬了。早知道逃走这么容易，我几年前就该趁你发呆的时候，直接跑路。”

“传唤，来自威震天。” 

爵士不易察觉地抖了一下。“哦。他又在雕像上，找到了红彤彤的汽车人脸蛋？” 

“不可能。过来，立刻出席，必要。”

声波一直觉得—擎天柱的死并不是霸天虎胜利的标志。他们的敌人还活着。汽车人残军悲痛欲绝，士气低落 ，却依然危险。他们还有许多场战役要打。应该说—擎天柱的陨落，拉开了霸天虎胜利的序幕。他们获胜的决定性因素，不是战略优势，汽车人指挥链的断层—而是一种对虎子而言十分罕见的东西。汽车人领袖逝去后，霸天虎军团第一次做到了“万众一心”。顽劣的士兵突然变得服从指挥，高效地执行任务。来自不同派系，关系恶劣的人们开始合作。威震天和红蜘蛛….还在不停地吵架，却不再试图杀死对方。最后一位领袖的死，似乎彻底点燃了整支军队的斗志，让这群懈怠的亡命徒找回了初心，看到了胜利的希望。声波将这种状态称为“意外的凝聚力”。而喜欢看动画片的激光鸟，觉得它更像是那个人类词汇 ：**魔法**。

没有这种状态，他们不可能成为战争的赢家。可是现在—这种凝聚力，和融洽的氛围却在日益消散。失去共同的敌人，似乎加快了他们堕落的速度。不过声波觉得，权力的泛滥才是最根本的原因。现在，霸天虎们不只是士兵，还是拥有特权的统治阶级。为了夺得名誉与地位，他们会毫不犹豫地将同伴拉下水。那昙花一现的情谊早就消失了，唯留下高层之间的猜疑，嫉妒和憎恨。

声波绕过最后一个街角。他还没看到那两位，就已经听到了他们的吵架声。红蜘蛛正在大吼一番长篇阔论。他的发声器都哑了，却还在不停地念叨，毫不理会震荡波的发言。从红蜘蛛的手势看，他们应该是在讨论他身后的那片现代建筑。不过他还没有听到争论的具体内容。惊天雷和闹翻天站在红蜘蛛的旁边，满脸不耐烦，活像是两位保镖。他们往后躲了躲，站到一个既能壮声势又远离噪音的地方。

声波发誓，他听见了爵士舔嘴唇的声音。“祝你玩得开心，宝贝儿，” 他低语。“要和其他虎子好好相处哦。”

声波懒得搭理他。他按住爵士的肩膀，示意他保持安静后便走了过去。两位军官没有发现他。“红蜘蛛指挥官，震荡波总理，” 他们总算转了过来。“争论的原因，未知。需要澄清。”

“声波？您来这里干什么？” 震荡波冷笑。红蜘蛛则大吼“少管闲事！”

“来这里，威震天陛下的旨意，” 声波冷静回答。“他的命令，找出争论原因，达成和解。” 

“威震天派您过来？” 震荡波的醋味都快溢出来了。“我没有叫您过来，我叫的是威震天陛下！他必须亲自处理这件事。”

“然而，威震天现在没空。他置身事外的意愿，十分明显；不建议联系他。争论的原因？” 

“这个蠢货觉得他能拆掉这些实验室，” 红蜘蛛怒吼，“在这里建一座血汗工厂！又一座工厂！” 

“恕我冒昧，不是“以为”而是“肯定”。作为塞伯坦的首相，我有权引领这座城市的经济发展。我的任何决策，都与空军指挥官无关。”

“你这台认不出铁堡顶尖实验室的劣等计算机，可与我有关。说什么再塞一条流水线，我看你是发声器故障了！我绝对不会让你铲平这个地方。到别的地区搞你无止境的工业化去。这里禁止入内。”

“您没资格说禁止入内，” 震荡波呵斥，“追踪者。我很久以前就看中了这条街，而且我势在必得。经挖地虎们确认—这里地基稳定，电力网的上行链路保存完整。我们可以建造数座大型工厂，制造产品，并创造就业机会。放任这些建筑不管就是浪费资源！”

“你在哪里造你无聊的自动机械都没差—你的工厂遍地都是。可这些实验室是无可替代的。所有重要仪器和基础设施都在，很快就能修好。只要按一下开关，连通电力网就行。它们完美无缺。你个没品位的变态工业控休想动它们。” 

“红蜘蛛，” 声波插话。“你对这些建筑，十分关心。个人利益，不明。关心理由？”

红蜘蛛迟疑了。而爵士替他讲了出来。“这是他未来的科学院，声波。这里有实验室，讲堂，工作间—他已经眼馋很久了。” 

红蜘蛛瞪了爵士一眼，后者耸耸肩，笑得一脸无辜。震荡波轻吟一声。“原来如此，这就是您一直吹嘘的科学院。您可真是眼光长远。如果您想将这些建筑纳为己用，您应该早点告诉我才是。”

“如果我和你说了，你当天晚上就会毁掉它们！” 

“红蜘蛛指挥官，” 震荡波柔声说，“您真的想多了。不过事已至此，我的复建日程早已确立。我必须扩建这片区域。”

“哦不，不！” 红蜘蛛的光学镜燃烧着怒火。他走到实验室的大门前，并张开双臂，仿佛想从震荡波的魔爪下保护它。“不，不，我不允许！声波，战争结束以后，你的小害虫们整天在城里逛荡。告诉我—他真的没地方建那些该死的工厂吗？”

声波还没启用发声器，震荡波就插话进来。“那不是声波情报官的监视目的。而且，他无权选定建造地点。那是我作为总理的权利，不是他能够染指的。” 他瞪了声波一眼，似乎在叫他闭嘴。“这片街区已经被归入了复建项目。我不会叫挖地虎修好这里的道路和电力网。那会浪费一处极好的建造地点。 ” 

“你的政策就是用流水线奴役整颗星球，” 红蜘蛛哼了一声，“而我想让塞伯坦拥有更美好的未来：一个充满科学成就与创造力的未来！这个计划的收益，要远远大于挖地虎的一点小功夫。”

“典型的追踪者思维—总是飞在平流层里做梦。这颗星球被战争折磨得满目苍夷，我们的人民只能勉强吃饱饭。您难道没有发现吗？”

“如果真是那样，那就是某位统治者的错。” 红蜘蛛的眼中充满嘲讽。“声波也觉得，你的高压政策让平民们苦不堪言。对吗，声波？”

声波的心中敲响了警钟。他不能插手红蜘蛛的事务。威震天十分戒备他人气高涨的副官。满足红蜘蛛的野心，就等同于火上浇油。 

“不赞同某些政策，” 他谨慎回答，“然而，总理的权利不会因此削减。” 

红蜘蛛扬起胳膊，厌恶地尖叫。“我就知道威震天的走狗说不出好话！” 

“我很高兴 ，声波情报官，” 震荡波虚伪地说，“这一次**，**您终于不来干涉我的权利了。”

**“****น่า** **สน** **ใจ** **ใช่** **ไม๊****？（好玩吧？）” **爵士插嘴。**“超好玩吧？活脱脱的仇恨****3p！说起来，惊天雷为什么一直在对你摆臭脸？” **

没错，那位蓝色的追踪者在瞪着他。声波没有借他爵士还是令他耿耿于怀。声波无声地叹了口气。震荡波挺直胸膛，摆出最傲慢的姿态。“我想，我们已经充分确定了我重建这条街道的特权。挖地虎们明天开始工作。”

“有本事就来啊，” 红蜘蛛凶恶地挥舞氖射线枪。震荡波“啧”了一声。

“您想对帝国军官行使暴力？” 他略显惊讶。

“别忘了，我也是帝国的一分子。我为她做出的贡献，可比你多多了。”

红蜘蛛开始逼近震荡波。他不想攻击也不想让步，装甲间涌动着危险的怒意。他忠诚的兄弟们也跟了上来。爵士往他的身后缩了缩，声波即刻启动了防御程序。他的机体再次拉响警报；言语威胁是霸天虎官场的常事，可暴力不是。对上追踪者小分队，震荡波没有任何胜算。 

“震荡波。” 声波向前一步。愤怒的光学镜们同时转向了他。“没有其他建造地点？” 

“哦，您又想站在他们那边了？”

“寻求和解，” 他用一只光学镜瞄着红蜘蛛的氖射线枪。“你的复建计划，将建筑改建为工厂。可选建筑，数量众多。这个地点，对红蜘蛛的计划至关重要。” 

“没错，而每位忠心的霸天虎，都应该警惕**红蜘蛛的计划**，” 震荡波怒吼。“我在这件事上的浪费时间已经够多了。拆除计划将照常进行。” 

飞机们的引擎轰鸣起来，声波掏出武器的冲动也愈发强烈。“提醒：震荡波无法监视此处。”

震荡波犹豫了。他把目光转向怒气冲冲的红蜘蛛。为了报复他，红蜘蛛肯定会大肆破坏这里。而震荡波早就失去了让声波帮忙的资格。

“那么我就去找威震天陛下，让他命令您这么做。” 

“威震天，十分厌恶内斗，” 声波指出。“不会看好第一位向他抱怨的军官。建议，在科学院的其他选址确定前，震荡波推迟拆除计划。”

“我凭什—”声波举起一只手，止住了红蜘蛛的怒喝。

“如果经第三方确认，没有其他合适选址—合理方案，保留此处。”

“哦？那第三方是？”

声波再次压下叹气的冲动。“声波，最佳选择。”

“什么？” 所有人齐声大叫。红蜘蛛和震荡波一脸惊讶，爵士则十分焦虑。他着急地拉住声波的胳膊。“不，声波！他们愚蠢的问题和争吵都与你无关！”

“多嘴，” 震荡波责备。“在上等人面前，奴隶应该保持安静。”

**“滚一边去，震荡波，”** 爵士用标准的英语说道。震荡波是这里唯一听不懂英语的人—真不知道是不幸还是万幸。声波看到闹翻天捂住嘴，噗嗤笑了一声。“声波，别这么做。你只会被拽进他们的宫斗里，成为唯一的受害者。你没必要这么做。没人命令你这么做。”

“爵士，乖。” 声波用一根手指抵住爵士的嘴，并直视其他虎子。“给我时间充分调查未修复区域。将会很快呈上客观调查结果。如果找到合适选址，没必要继续争吵。如果找不到合适选址，红蜘蛛的计划更合理。这个解决方案，理想。红蜘蛛和震荡波，赞同？”

红蜘蛛抱着胳膊，轻哼一声。“有总比没有好。”

“虽然我会因此延误工期，” 震荡波鄙夷地说，“但是我足够慷慨，愿意做出让步。”

声波的防御系统放松了下来。他轻呼一口气。“你的赞同，已知。感谢合作。”

“我不想再为这场闹剧浪费时间了，” 震荡波说。“我还要去视察这片区域的其他工厂。祝您调查愉快，情报官。” 

他轻蔑地转身离开。**“您视察流水线，带的保镖可真多。”** 爵士用英语慢悠悠地说。**“今天怎么多带了两位呢，总理？您到底在害怕什么？” **

他说的没错；震荡波身后跟着八个机械护卫，而不是平时的六个。震荡波望向爵士，声波顿时紧张起来。还好—他听不懂爵士的话，也不屑于问他。他狐疑地瞥了爵士一眼，便消失在了拐角处。然而 ，声波总觉得爵士是在对红蜘蛛讲话。那位追踪者颇感兴趣地翘起翅膀。

“过来，” 他命令爵士。“今天的麻烦，已经够多了。” 

“没错，主人。我举双手赞成。”


	34. 笑声 on laughter

“….他说“我也是帝国的一分子，我为她做出的贡献，可比你多多了”的时候，你们真该看看震荡波的表情。呃—好吧，他没有表情，不过肯定气的要死。然后，红蜘蛛开始一步步地逼近他。我向猫王的墓碑发誓，我当时真的以为他要给震荡波一枪。早知道事情这么有趣，我就带能量爆米花去了。”

爵士小心地折叠着红色箔纸。他微微嘟起嘴，一脸专注。他说的比做的多，折纸的速度并不快，却还是比双子强多了。耐心与专注从来不是两个小磁带的强项。地面上已经堆满了皱巴巴的彩色箔纸，活像是一道彩虹喷泉。半个小时过后，他们又丢掉了无数个半成品，声波买来的箔纸几乎被折没了。他买来的零食，则在两分钟内被吃了个精光。 

“然后呢？”

“声波站出来维护了和平，扫兴鬼。” 爵士朝声波抛了个媚眼。“然后铁堡马戏团的表演就结束了。你不该掺和进去，亲爱的。你什么好处都得不到。不论调查结果如何，你都会惹到其中一个人。”

迷乱耸耸肩。“他总是做这样的破事。”

“跳进地雷阵？”

“不，为威震天解决问题。维护和平。”

“那些战争机器，可不会感谢你的奉献啊。” 

圆锯和激光鸟分别落在声波的膝盖上，声波正在刷他们的翅膀。“震荡波和红蜘蛛的暴力冲突，并非首次。然而，在帝国的当前发展阶段，危险。可能造成极大负面影响。”

“没错！”

“这样的结果，不想要。”

“你倒是不想要，” 爵士嘟囔。他靠到沙发上，举起他近乎完成的作品。“看，你觉得怎么样？” 

声波放下手中的刷子，仔细检查爵士的折纸，并拉近他的手。 “爵士必须折叠这里，还有这里。线条 ，这样连通。明白？”

“你比他们好多了。”

所有人都听到了这声轻语。双子不再互相扔废纸团，朝这边看了过来。圆锯则睁开一只困倦的光学镜。声波惊讶地望着爵士。小轮子的眼神十分认真。“你比他们做的事情都要多，却从未声张过。他们得不到想要的东西，就会尖叫抱怨—而你只会为了虎子们的利益，不求回报地付出。我不明白你为什么要做这种没人在乎的傻事，可你还是做了。他们配不上你。” 

爵士难为情地笑笑，似乎觉得自己说的太多了。然后，他耸耸肩，再次坐回地上折纸。双子把目光转向声波。声波思考了一会，才开口回答。

“如果这样做是错误的，那么爵士也有错。”

“不好意思？”

“爵士，做出同样的行为。为了保护汽车人们免遭欺凌，不断吸引霸天虎的注意。后果，由自己承担。所受伤害，极大。”

爵士目瞪口呆，完全没注意到小磁带们的凝视。“呃，我…那不一样。”

“解释。”

“就是不一样！首先，我想要**帮**他们。”

“声波，想要维护和平。”

“我不恨我的朋友们，而你恨那两位仁兄。” 

“个人感情，无关。责任与深层动机，更重要。声波和爵士一样，为了信念而付出。声波的麻烦，比爵士承担的后果，轻松许多。”

爵士又气又难堪。每次声波赢过他，他都会露出这样孩子气的表情。他专注摆弄手中的箔纸，假装刚才的对话没有发生。

“你看，” 他自豪地说，“完成啦！我做的不错吧？是不是很像激光鸟？”

激光鸟兴奋地抖动起来，双子则皱紧眉头。“说不好。我觉得比起磁带，它更像一架喷气机。” 他们专家似的点评道。

“哈？不它才不像喷气机！”

“小激的翅膀弧度不是这样的，” 轰隆隆指出，“你折的太平了。这是一只追踪者。”

爵士摆出苦瓜脸。他凑近观察一番后，也发现了这个问题。“哎哟，我可真走运。我还嫌我生命中的追踪者不够多呢。” 他扭动那架红色的纸飞机，盯着它翅膀上流动的光晕，一脸深思。然后，他露出坏笑。

“我是，红蜘蛛！不，不对—我是空军指挥官红蜘蛛！我是说，红蜘蛛**大王**！我是赛博坦最靓的天才！仰视我吧！崇敬我吧！”

磁带们都被他惟妙惟肖的模仿逗乐了。谢天谢地，谁也模仿不了红蜘蛛的嗓音。然而，爵士语调太像红蜘蛛了，几乎能够以假乱真。

“我要我的科学院！” 爵士尖声歌唱。“我哒，我哒，我哒！威震天天天天天！” 

他捡起一个轰隆隆丢掉的银色纸团。“你在嚷嚷什么呢。红蜘蛛？普神啊，你的声音太烦人了。我怎么还没扯掉你的发声器？” 

“鬼知道！我怎么还没兑现第一千零一个杀死你的承诺？”

“因为你的嘴是你身上唯一管用的部件！” 

爵士夸张地惊呼一声，让红蜘蛛玩偶愤怒地蹦跶起来。“你竟敢这样对待我！我是青丘城的天才！我要我的科学院！我还要天火！虽然我背叛了他，他离开了我—我们的情史比我变态的对接癖好还要拧巴！”

“哈！我永远不会让你得到他。我太爱我们烂笑话似的关系了，舍不得把你让给别人。显然，我是个占有欲过剩的疯子。”

“你只是不想让我高兴！”

“没错！立刻滚到我的床上来，让我证明给你看。” 

“拆你他渣的！”

“不我要先拆你！”

两只箔纸玩偶怒吼着对撞起来。轰隆隆和迷乱笑得在地上打滚，激光鸟则用力扇着翅膀，以防从声波的腿上跌下来。圆锯也罕见地大笑起来。爵士得意地把两只玩偶扔到地上，并深鞠一躬。

“然后他们杀死了对方。塞伯坦人民从此过上了幸福快乐的生活。”

也许他应该制止这种大不敬的言论。他的磁带们一直在城中搜寻这样的异端分子。然而，爵士是一名汽车人—他早就是异端分子了。声波也不忍心打断链接中的温暖笑声。

“喂。” 爵士戳戳他的一只脚。“你这是瞧不起我的表演啊。你不觉得有趣？你一点也不想笑吗？” 

“他在笑啦，” 迷乱喘着粗气。“你只是听不见。”

“嗷～太不公平了。这是啥，私人俱乐部吗？” 爵士故作伤心地撅起嘴，声波很想翻白眼。爵士才不会在乎这种小事。 

“愉悦的心情，能通过共生链接感知，” 他解释。“笑的外在表现，只有机体震动。” 

他本想就此结束这个话题。然而，爵士的护目镜却饶有兴趣地闪烁起来。“所以你**会笑**。只是笑得非常，非常安静。你成功引起了你的御用小丑的注意。” 爵士动了起来。声波以为他要过来挠痒痒，可他只是跪到了声波的脚边。然后，爵士突然高唱起来。

“大概一年以前，我踏上了一段旅程，去往俄亥俄州的明天（morrow）小镇。我没怎么旅过游，所以我真的不知道，明天（morrow）是史上最难去的地方！” 

什么？声波（和磁带们）愣愣地盯着欢快歌唱的奴隶。轰隆隆和迷乱的下巴掉到了地上。而爵士似乎唱得更欢了。 

“我去车站买车票，询问明天（morrow）的情况，却被百般阻挠。我说，“朋友，我想买**明天**（tomorrow）的往返票。要最迟明天（tomorrow）回来 ，因为我很忙！” 他对我说，“我再核实一遍。你想买一张去明天（morrow）的往返票，还要明天（tomorrow）晚上回来。你应该昨天过来。因为今天去明天（morrow）的火车已经开走了。你没发现吗—如果你昨天去明天（morrow），今天下午三点就能回来了。因为今天去明天（morrow）的火车，要明晚才会回来！” 

爵士是不是中毒了—也许他应该检查一下他奴隶的cpu。他嘴里蹦出来的词没有任何道理。可他却朝声波兴奋地笑着，好似在邀请他一起发疯。

“然后我说，“朋友，你貌似在说胡话。我要去一座叫明天（morrow）的小镇！” “我知道” 他说，“听我一句。明天（morrow）的火车要开14个小时！今天去明天（morrow）的火车8：05开，明天（tomorrow）10点半到。 这是个14小时的旅程，就算你搭上今天去明天（morrow）的车，你可能明天（tomorrow）回来吗，傻瓜？” 我说，“我今天来，是想买**明天**（tomorrow）的票。今天晚上，我能买到**明天**（tomorrow）的准点票吗？” “行啦，” 他对我说，“我不想废话了。你怎么可能买到今天去明天（morrow）的车票？” 我说，“你说的都对，但请让我再问一遍，有没有**明天**（tomorrow）的车票？” 他说，“明天（morrow）的车票已经卖完了，明天（morrow）的最后一班车已经开走了！” 

激光鸟的链接端点泛起涟漪。她的笑意逐渐取代了困惑。圆锯也感受到了—他把脑袋扎在翅膀里，努力无视这股冲动。磁带双子也被很快感染了。不知为何，没有加入链接的爵士也察觉到了。他的笑容愈发灿烂。

“我失望透顶！气得大骂出声。去明天（morrow）的火车已经开走了，我独自站在站台中间。他没资格说我喋喋不休；我买不到**明天**（tomorrow）的票，只能待在镇子里了！”

他总算说完了荒唐话。激光鸟憋笑憋到翅膀哆嗦。圆锯在竭力无视她。爵士谢幕似的低下脑袋，而轰隆隆恍然大悟。

“哦哦…你想**明天**（tomorrow）过去。我懂了！” 他狂笑起来。半秒后，迷乱也加入了哈哈大队。三只小磁带歇斯底里的大笑，超出了圆锯的承受范围。他也跟着笑了起来。声波被脑海与现实中的笑声重重包围。这是他听过的最荒唐的废话，却狠狠戳中了磁带们的笑点。人类歌曲真是不可理喻。他能听懂爵士的双关语。不过，爵士要是以为声波会被这种蠢话逗笑，那他就和这首歌的作者一样无知。 

爵士还在朝他笑着。他眯起护目镜，认真打量着他。声波意识到一爵士正在寻找笑的迹象。他真的觉得这首歌能逗笑他。为什么要费这个功夫呢？谁都没有在乎过声波的幽默感，爵士为什么要在乎呢？在他几百万年的生命中，人们畏惧他，尊敬他，被他吓得瑟瑟发抖，想要杀死他。谁也没有想过要逗笑他。

这件事—而不是歌曲—让声波笑了起来。他忍不住了。爵士的行为总是令人匪夷所思。可是声波从未遇到过这么荒唐的事。如果他没有热切地凝视声波，期待他的笑声—声波也许不会笑出来。可是他这么做了，而声波被彻底打败了。他的笑声涌入链接，并融进了磁带们的欢笑中。这个房间里的其他人，都听不到任何声音。

然而，爵士自有方法。声波还没回过神，他便窜上声波的大腿，把听觉接收器紧贴在他的胸舱下方。迷乱噎了一下，光学镜惊得煞白。他狠拍轰隆隆的肩膀，示意他看过来。激光鸟和圆锯则愣在了原地。本以为自己不会再被爵士吓到的声波，则彻底石化了。没错，爵士只是想感受笑声的微弱震动，但是这个姿势是如此亲近，如此**暧昧**。充满了信任。声波下意识地抬起手，轻抚爵士的头盔。

“嗯，很快就消失了，” 爵士跌坐回地上，笑得一脸天真，仿佛什么事情都没发生。“不过也够长啦。就算现在世界毁灭，我也能自豪地说—我听见声波笑了。” 

* * *

_《 声波情报官：请接受我的致谢。感谢您昨天介入了我与红蜘蛛指挥官的小冲突_ _.我们之间的敌意既令人遗憾，又与赛博坦领导阶层极不相称。不过在帝国的发展过程中，这样的争执不足为奇。铁堡宜居区域的人口密度过高，我们必须合理利用资源。得益于您的调解，我重新修改了我的计划。红蜘蛛指挥官有可能得到那片区域的使用权，我必须准备应急方案。经过调查—我发现A127街区，是一片适宜拆除翻新的替代地点。不幸的是，您的公寓正好位于这片区域。您肯定也注意到了，您的公寓和附近建筑的状态堪忧。只有进行升级改建，才能成为容纳大量居民的住所。 _

_我已经将这个新计划写成报告书，交给了威震天陛下。如果我的计划生效，您必须搬出您现有的家。请不要担心，您和您的部下们可以住在霸天虎指挥部三层，直到工程竣工。再次感谢您的及时调解。 _

_—震荡波总理 》_

夜晚悄无声息。声波躺在床上，盯着天花板。他聆听着爵士平稳的呼吸，在cpu中回放震荡波的留言。他一点也不吃惊。震荡波是一位强敌。他们的关系一直不算好，最近更是剑拔弩张。自从他当着威震天的面羞辱震荡波以后，声波就知道他会找机会报复。而干涉科学院的事宜让震荡波下定决心，也给了他完美的复仇武器。霸天虎帝国的政治环境越来越复杂了。 

声波调整姿势，以便看到爵士的正脸。他的奴隶睡得很香—也难怪，现在还是凌晨。声波几乎一夜未眠。震荡波的留言彻底驱散了他的睡意。他不想再等下去了。声波轻轻摇晃爵士的肩膀。

“爵士，起床。”

“不要。”

“爵士，立刻起床。” 

“太扫（早）。” 

声波耐心地捏住爵士的下巴，并左右摇晃，直到他的护目镜亮起蓝光。爵士烦躁地低吼一声。他打掉他的手，用胳膊挡住脸，并缩成一个小球。“走开，大骗子。没到起床时间。”

“今天，你要提早起床。” 声波把爵士捞到怀里，带着他离开寝室。他蹑手蹑脚地绕过沙发上熟睡的双子，却还是惊醒了ravage。Ravage好奇地抖着耳朵，又在声波无声的命令下，再次埋头睡了过去。走到阳台后，声波开启推进器飞入天空。加速飞行的感觉总算唤醒了爵士。小奴隶的系统开始缓慢启动。 

“什么情况？我们要去哪里？” 

“目的地，铁堡城外的未修复地区。寻找合适的科学院选址。”

“你想要我帮忙？” 爵士微微抬起头，满脸困惑。“这种调查不是ravage？或者小鸟们的专属任务吗？”

“今天的调查，私人性质。需要你的出席；爵士，敏锐的观察者。”

“多谢夸奖。” 爵士得意地翘起嘴角。他把脑袋靠在声波的肩膀上，陷入了浅眠。直到声波降落，把他放到斑驳的地面上，他才动了起来。爵士打了个哈欠，困倦地伸起懒腰。声波没有给他戴上锁链，但是他没有对此发表意见。

“干嘛这么早来？”

“提早开始，增加成功几率。” 他没有说谎，但这不是全部原因。声波不想让其他人发现这次小旅行。“出发。探索。发现合适的选址，通知我。” 

爵士有点犹豫，于是声波率先走了出去。一开始，爵士紧跟在他的身侧。然而，他很快就感到了无聊，开始谨慎地进出街道两旁的建筑。当他发现他可以尽情探索以后，爵士顿时兴奋起来，干劲满满地投入工作。声波看着他爬上建筑外墙，跃过空洞，灵巧地荡过房梁。有奴隶项圈在，爵士不可能逃走。如果他消失在视野里，声波只会耐心地等着他再次出现。这片无人的街区孤寂又宁静。声波喜欢这种安静。

“嘿。” 爵士从头顶上方的阴影里冒了出来。他悬在一根铁杆上，轻松保持着平衡。“我发现了几处保存完整的房子。我并不了解实验室的内部结构，只知道我和红蜘蛛住了很长时间，而他一直在寻找建造科学院的合适地点。战争结束以后，他在这件事上花的功夫是最多的。他十分重视这件事，声波。如果铁堡郊区有合适的地点，他大概早就知道了。” 

“这点，明白。”

爵士轻叹一声。“我知道—甚至能够理解你淌这滩混水的原因。真的。可我还是希望你没有这么做。我有一种不详的预感。咱们会倒大霉的。”

“我的决定，不容质疑。爵士只需要服从命令。”

他的语气比想象中更加严厉。爵士的护目镜闪过一丝惊讶与受伤，声波顿时后悔了。“你在…生我的气？我没有做坏事啊。” 他思考了一秒，“至少最近没有。” 

“否，” 声波继续前行。 “只是关心。” 

“关心什么？”

声波选择不回答问题。

天边泛起了白光。声波不用查看计时器，就知道铁堡的“白昼”开始了。宵禁结束，电力网再次点亮了市中心。这里唯一的光亮，却只有点点繁星。声波跟在爵士的下方，看着他从一个屋顶跳到另一个屋顶，并从房檐荡进窗户的破洞里。声波绕开一堆障碍物，挤进一扇塌陷的门，才进入了这座建筑。这是一座仓库似的大房子。他的脚步声在偌大的空间里久久回荡。爵士还待在上面，用错综复杂的房梁和支柱表演杂技。

“你觉得怎么样？” 他正在找回地面的路线。“这里的回音效果很赞。红蜘蛛会被他自己的声音包围。但是我觉得这里不适合当实验室。你和我，我们是一对做傻事的傻瓜。幸好我们还有美丽的星光作伴。”

爵士顺着一根铁管旋转而下，并稳稳地落在横梁上，悠闲地散起步来。他总是这么优雅。

“爵士。”

“亲爱的？”

“为我跳舞。”

看来他也有不优雅的时候。爵士打了个趔趄，差点摔下横梁。“你—你说啥？” 他惊得护目镜煞白。

“为我，” 声波重复，“跳舞。”

“现在？在这里？”

“这里，不够大？” 

“不，” 爵士赶忙说。“不，这里够大了。我只是…有点意外。不过我会满足你的心愿。” 他再次顺着铁管旋转而下，直接滑到了底层, 神情困惑又激动。“我应该挑哪首歌呢？来首烘托氛围，成熟又性感的吧。哦！我想到了—大白鲨乐队（Great White）的心碎之屋(House of Broken Love)。绝对超赞。” 他跳到声波跟前，并轻推声波的胸口，让他退到一边。“站好，我的爱人，准备为我神魂颠倒吧。我已经很久没有为别人表演过了。” 

爵士丢了个飞吻。他缓缓后退，轻柔的人类音乐随之溢出他的发声器。这种极为私人的表演，并没有让爵士感到任何不适。他开始随着音乐自如地舞动。一开始，声波觉得爵士的舞蹈和平时没有区别。不过对于爵士而言，这只是热身运动。随着音乐声的增强，爵士的舞步愈发复杂精妙。他舞动跳跃，做出华丽的后空翻，甚至以膝关节为支点在地上旋转。他的每个动作都是那样的灵动，优雅，充满诱惑。

“爵士，很有舞蹈天赋。” 

爵士露出自豪的笑容。然后，他开始用铁管完成一些舞蹈动作。他倒悬在管子上，摆出一个个惊艳的高难度姿势。声波等他落回地面以后，才再次开口。

“推测：爵士，经常在前铁堡夜店跳舞。夜店名：星跃。” 爵士正在表演一系列不可思议的组合舞步。“可爵士，不是铁堡人。274v前，从出生地莫邪天城来到此处。” 

爵士惊讶地瞥了声波一眼。“没错。”

“爵士，在莫邪天城学会跳舞。爵士，曾在莫邪天城夜店闪点（flashpoint）跳舞。”

这一次，爵士差点被自己绊倒。一丝恐惧浮出他的面庞。他停了下来，目瞪口呆地瞪着声波。“你怎么—”

“停止舞蹈的命令，没有给出，” 声波提醒他的奴隶。“表演，还没结束。” 

爵士一脸不可置信。然而，音乐还没有放完，声波还在期待地望着他。不知是骄傲还是挫败—也许两者皆有—让他再次舞动了起来。他警惕地盯着声波，舞蹈动作却优雅如常。

“闪点，莫邪天城的著名夜店，” 声波冷静的面容，和爵士截然相反。“历史档案表明， 夜店领舞饱受赞誉。政府曾多次寻找店主犯罪活动的证据，却一无所获。197v，由于三位店主的自相残杀，闪点关闭。经过深入调查，发现历史档案中的新故事。” 

爵士的舞蹈好像变快了？他的动作依然契合着音乐节拍，却变得激烈而棱角分明。

“这些故事，没有提及舞者的名字。只有顾客的描述，赞扬其卓越的舞蹈天赋。 舞者的身份，未知。没有人知道他的真正姓名。也许，只有闪点的店主们知道他的真实身份。”

爵士沉默不语。音乐进入高潮，爵士刀锋般凌厉的舞步，划破了沉寂的黑暗，几乎与地面擦出火星。

“爵士的历史档案，没有出生日期。在所有神庙中，都没有相关记录。这种信息缺失，十分罕见。没有神庙官方记录的原因，屈指可数。最常见的原因：违法创造幼生体。为了获得巨额利润，牧师们秘密进行火种移植。霸天虎革命早期，发现神庙私藏大量珍宝，均为秘密火种仪式的报酬。被赋予火种的幼生体，不是赛博坦的正式公民，而是神庙顾客的财产。秘密建造机体，秘密赋予火种，秘密抚养长大。”

声波看着爵士向后弯腰，做了一个大多数赛博坦人都无法完成的后空翻。“你之前的发言“为了舞蹈而生”，不准确。更恰当的说法，爵士为了舞蹈而造。爵士，由收受贿赂的牧师们违法建造，功能与机型均为表演而设计。爵士…”

高潮戛然而止。爵士旋转一周结束了舞蹈，失魂落魄地跪倒在地。他盯着地面，呼吸紊乱，系统高声鸣响。“说啊，” 他低语。“快点说完。” 

“爵士，是奴隶。”

他颤抖着缩成一团。“喔。你真是什么秘密都能找出来耶？”

“声波，想要了解爵士的一切。简单的历史调查与逻辑推理，揭露真相。” 

“你会告诉他吗？” 爵士紧紧抱着胸口，不敢抬头看他。“你已经告诉他了吗？”

“担心的理由？”

“哦，得了吧。你不知道他会说什么吗？我知道。他会大笑，然后说所有汽车人都是天生的奴隶。我很了解他；他肯定会这么说。”

“威震天，领导霸天虎革命，推翻腐败的神庙。他的目标之一：解放违法降生的奴隶们。”

“那是以前，” 爵士苦涩地说。“现在—我又成为了奴隶，只因为我挡了他的路。”

威震天不可能因为同情爵士的过去，而还给他自由。可声波还是很不解。他靠近了些，爵士惊恐颤抖的样子让他心如刀绞。

“爵士，你的夜店被毁的时候，霸天虎标志还没有设计出来。对你而言，威震天的目标：揭露神庙腐败，解放奴隶—理应充满吸引力。内战爆发初期，爵士的选择不合逻辑。爵士应该成为霸天虎。”

爵士轻哼一声，露出苍凉的微笑。“应该成为….没错。我应该加入虎子。我是议会拒绝承认的秘密奴隶的活例子，我也知道威震天想要解救他们。在革命的早期，我参加过许多次他的集会，听过许多次他的演讲。我也听到了议会铺天盖地的演说。议会要我们维护秩序与和平，遵纪守法。威震天号召我们推翻腐败的政府，创建一个人人平等的新世界，将资本阶级的权利还给底层人民。秩序，和平，平等，权利。只有那位新领袖说出了那个词：自由。从逃离奴役的那一刻起，我就知道我只想要自由。所以我选择了大哥。这也许是个不理智的决定，可它绝不是一个错误的决定。”

声波缓缓俯下身，蹲到爵士的身边，生怕吓到他。“你会告诉他吗？” 爵士着急地问。“会吗？” 

“否。某些秘密，应该被深藏。”

爵士深呼一口气。“真不敢相信，你居然找到了我最深的秘密。我早就埋葬了这段过往。”

“擎天柱，不知道？”

“我没有告诉任何人。大哥，条子，录音机—他们都不知道。只有你知道，莫邪天城著名的奴隶舞者，变成了什么模样。”

“是，” 声波温柔地捧起爵士的脸。“他成为了我的。” 

* * *

《 他还是不说话？》

《 我就不明白了。他曾经是奴隶又咋啦？》

《 对啊，他现在不还是奴隶吗？他们都是。有必要较真吗？》

《 他可能不知道我们不在乎他的出身。》

《 是啊，不管他是什么，爵士就是爵士嘛？》

《 告诉他我们不在乎，老大。然后他就会高兴起来了。》

《 对吗？》 

房间再次陷入沉默。所有人都发现了爵士的反常。从未修复区域回来后，他就没有说过一句话。他听话地洗澡，听话地张嘴吃下能量块，可他的灵魂却飘到了远方。他盯着墙面，眼神涣散，仿佛一位追忆过去的老人。最后，他走进声波的阳台，无精打采地趴在围栏上，再也没有进屋。活泼健谈的爵士变得如此沉默，让小磁带们十分担忧。声波告诫他们不要去打搅爵士，但激光鸟还是飞到了爵士的肩膀上。她轻啄他的电线，想要激起反应。而爵士抖掉她后，就又背过了身。

声波决定命令激光鸟回来，并带着爵士去散步。他的揭秘让爵士情绪沮丧是完全正常的。声波和磁带们一样担心爵士。看到拿着锁链的声波后，爵士朝他伸出手，并跟着他走出了阁楼。他还是一言不发。而声波—史上最好静的赛博坦人—快被这种沉默逼疯了。走到集市中央的时候，声波决定结束爵士的自怨自哀。 

“爵士，想说话吗？”

他的奴隶停下脚步，回头望了过来。“我该说什么？啊…对了，我可真健忘。声波：9分。” 他嘲讽地鞠躬。“恭喜，您得的分比所有追踪者的分数加起来还要多，还只用了不到一半的时间。我们得几分算赢？10分？那我快输了啊。也许是时候耍点阴招了。”

爵士的光学镜狠戾地闪烁起来。他加快前进，没再搭理声波。声波恍然大悟。他想错了—爵士的沉默不是由沮丧引起的。

“爵士，生气了。”

“给读心机一朵小红花。”

“愤怒，不理解。”

“你在逗我吗？你挖出了我豁出老命掩埋的过去，还想让我摆好脸？你还不如直接入侵我的脑海呢；至少那样，我还有抵抗的机会。好管闲事的死探子。”

“爵士，” 声波语气冰冷，“没资格批评我揭露秘密。” 

爵士颤抖了一下，并再次转过来。 “那不一样。我有权知道录音机的小家伙们的事。他是我的好朋友，而他们是我的队友。可你无权追查我违法出生的悲惨过去。你没必要知道！谁都没必要知道那段陈年往事。都无所谓了！”

“爵士的事情，都有所谓。爵士，我的。”

爵士怒吼一声大步走远。他使劲扯着锁链，似乎想把它们扯下来。声波紧跟在后面。 

“爵士，想让我知道。”

“是嘛。”

“爵士， 把出生地告诉了双胞胎。”

“我有吗？” 爵士仰头思考了一会。 “哦…对了。那次啊。我觉得把事实加进笑话里会更有趣。那时候，我可不知道你在扮演福尔摩斯。”

“保密的理由，不存在，” 声波强调。“从前的身份，奴隶；现在的身份，奴隶。地位没有变化。” 

“我谢谢你全家，声波。我他渣用了一辈子的时间，一步步地爬出赛博坦底层—而现在我直接掉了回去。我真是开心死了。你总是对的，不是吗？” 

爵士痛苦地垂下肩膀。他就像个喧嚣集市里的幽灵，飘荡在逝去的时光里。声波很想知道他看到了什么。他按住爵士的肩膀，强迫他停下来注视声波。

“原来的主人们，残忍？”

“你是说，他们比霸天虎还残忍？还是比你更残忍？” 他停顿了一下。“咱们怎么评定呢？谁让我从手里吃东西的次数最多？”

“造成人身伤害？” 声波谨慎发问。

“你想知道除了跳舞，他们还会用我做什么事。哦，声波。你以为我是怎么学会的这个？” 爵士面带苦笑，轻舔了下自己的手腕关节。他色气的姿势，让声波有种往后缩的冲动。“既然你那么想知道具体细节，我就告诉你好了。通常来讲，我的床伴是他们的顾客。演出结束后，我会在舞台上方的房间里拆他们，为最富有的老主顾们献上特别演出。他们不是赛博坦黑道的大人物，就是黑市头目。我学会了如何窃听他们的谈话，找出重要信息，甚至在激烈的对接中从他们的嘴里套话。我是一位听话的小奴隶。我会把有用的情报告诉我的主人们，并得到奖励。他们不知道—我正在被培养成为一名十分危险的间谍。” 

“逃走的方法？”

爵士的护目镜变成了幽暗的深蓝色。他勾起嘴角。“哦—哦。你可真是个好奇宝宝啊？不好意思，优秀的魔术师—比如我—永远都不会揭开他的秘密。”

他用指尖描画过声波霸天虎标志，便转身走开。声波本想再次叫住爵士，让他说出逃离奴役的经过。然而，他没有这个机会了。伴随着响彻天际的轰鸣，一架黑紫色的F15战斗机呼啸而来。强劲的气流，将小贩桌子上的商品掀了起来。闹翻天在半空中变形，并降落在前方的街道上。他竖起翅膀，高举武器。声波的防御系统瞬间开启。闹翻天丢给他一个小东西，声波差点没接住。

“红蜘蛛让我把它还给你，” 闹翻天干巴巴地说。“他觉得这玩意和他的客厅不太搭调。” 

这是他的一个监控相机。相机已经被愤怒的铁拳砸坏了一半。声波呆呆地盯着它，试图理清这不可能的现状。闹翻天走到了跟前。“他和威震天在指挥中心等你。你最好抓紧点。实际上，我接到了红蜘蛛的命令—你现在就得过去。”

闹翻天拽住爵士的胳膊，把他紧抱在怀里。爵士惊叫一声，朝声波伸出手。“声—”他的求助声戛然而止。爵士和闹翻天，都消失在了瞬移的紫烟里。 


	35. 交易 on deal

他们都比声波快多了。声波赶到霸天虎指挥部的时候，他的五个磁带早已来到了冲突现场，对事发大厅进行全方位监视。声波已经知道会议厅里都有谁了。红蜘蛛叫了一群追踪者。相比之下，震荡波的六个机械护卫，真是少的可怜。而爵士还在被闹翻天扣押。声波刚走到大厅门口，就听到了里面的吼叫声。门一打开，扑面而来的音浪几乎震碎了他的接收器。红蜘蛛和威震天在扯着发声器对骂。威震天没有靠在他的王座上，而是握拳站立，像只蓄势待发的野兽—这足以说明事态的严重性。震荡波站在他们的攻击范围以外，远远观望着暴躁的追踪者们。爵士被困在惊天雷和闹翻天中间。他站在离红蜘蛛几步远的地方，看上去十分紧张，却没有受伤。他一看到声波，便挣扎起来想要跑回他的身边。闹翻天咒骂一声，狠拽锁链，把他拉了回来。

“这些追踪者，” 红蜘蛛怒吼，“是霸天虎的核心战斗力！所有人都知道，没有空军，你不可能赢得这场战争！可是他们得到应有的尊重了吗？被当作战争英雄对待了吗？没有！他们的隐私权受到了侵犯，你的宝贝儿监听员把相机安在了我们的家里，像看犯人一样监视我们。” 

他愤慨地指向声波。周围的追踪者们也躁动起来。他们随声附和，赞同头领的发言。一时间，声波成为了所有人怒视的对象。声波无视了他们。他只在乎威震天的表情。愤怒，挫败，和最令声波心寒的失望，深深印刻在威震天棱角分明的脸上。他的首领从未对他露出过这样的表情。声波的心中充满了愧疚与羞耻。

“声波，” 威震天厉声说，“介意解释一下吗？”

声波伸出手，展示手中的相机残骸。“这个相机，没有放进红蜘蛛的家里。”

“有意思，我是在我家里找到它的！” 红蜘蛛竖起翅膀，顿时比声波高了一头。

“这个相机，没有被安装在那里。” 声波依然凝视着威震天，恳求他相信自己。“它的发现，意外。”

“怎么，你以为我会发现不了它？我会蠢到那种地步？” 

“否，” 声波再次辩解。“我没有把相机放到那里。”

“你当然不用亲手放。”

“这个相机，没有被磁带们放到那里。没有下达监视你家的命令。”

“撒谎！” 红蜘蛛尖叫。“这就是你的相机！我已经看了它们几个世纪，难道还认不出来吗？”

威震天的脸沉了下来，声波强迫自己深呼一口气。 “是，” 他不情愿地承认。“这个相机，我的。然而，它没有被安装在你的家里。它出现在那里的原因，不明。”

“你就是不想承认你搞砸了，对吗？完美无缺的声波，在监视这群笨—我们的时候被抓了个正着，” 他抬高音量，“他像对待敌人，对待汽车人一样对待我们！你在害怕什么威震天？我们有那么强大吗？有那么危险吗？我们怎么就成了你的大威胁，以至于—” 

“够了！” 威震天咆哮。他大跨两步，走到红蜘蛛跟前。红蜘蛛条件反射地绷紧身子，可威震天的拳头掠过他的脸颊，直接砸向了声波的下巴。声波被打翻在地，骇人的撞击声在大厅内久久回荡。追踪者们瞬间安静了下来。五个小磁带的震惊，很快在链接里汇聚成炙热的怒火。声波赶忙发出安抚信号，但愿威震天没有听到ravage的低吼。

“看来，” 威震天说，“我的情报官有点勤奋过头了。他的行为，是对我们空军指挥官的极大侮辱。你还有什么要说的吗，声波？” 

声波与他四目相对。那冰冷的眼神表明了一切。威震天命令声波进行秘密监视。声波被发现，便标志着任务失败。而他不会保护失败者。声波吃力地爬起来，并跪在地上，顺从地低下脑袋。

“向您致歉，威震天陛下。无意侮辱。我的行为，不可容忍；甘愿接受您的惩罚。”

“别以为道歉就行了！” 红蜘蛛尖叫。“普神在上，谁知道他已经监视了我们多久。我现在就要补偿。” 

威震天的光学镜危险地闪烁起来。霸天虎帝国正处于风尖浪口上。新的内战一触即发—只要能够避免争端，威震天愿意原谅声波的错误。然而，威震天也不害怕战争。如果红蜘蛛敢越过雷池一步，他会毫不留情地反击。帝国的命运，在高级军官的权利天平上摇摆，也漂泊在君王愤怒与傲慢之间。 

“这是，” 威震天一字一顿地说，“声波的错。因此，声波将为此付出代价。” 他转向闹翻天，并伸出一只手，用指尖抹过爵士的脸。爵士屏住呼吸，石化在原地。声波也僵住了。威震天再次把目光转向他，而声波只能绝望地站在原地。他的首领真的气坏了。

“这个奴隶还给你。这下你满意了吧。”

所有磁带的愤怒瞬间涌入声波的火种。他不用看，就知道轰隆隆捂住了迷乱的嘴，防止他大叫出声。声波望向红蜘蛛—追踪者抖了下翅膀，脸上闪过一丝不易察觉的失望。他和声波都清楚，这是威震天的最终决定。

他冷漠地耸耸肩。“行吧。你还算有点道歉的诚意。” 

威震天的红瞳燃起了怒火。但是他没有回嘴，而是气冲冲地离开了大厅。沉默的追踪者们又开始叽叽喳喳。闹翻天和惊天雷兴奋地碰拳。“走吧奴隶，咱们该回家啦。” 闹翻天愉快地扯了一下爵士的锁链，但是爵士没有动。

“不。”

“你说什么？” “不好意思？”闹翻天和红蜘蛛同时开口。

“我说不，我不想跟你回去。我想和声波待在一起。”

闹翻天和声波一样吃惊。他直愣愣地盯了爵士几秒，才回过神来。他捶了下爵士的脑袋。“你是个奴隶！没人在乎你想要什么！” 他使劲拉扯起来，几乎把爵士拽离地面，可爵士猛地推开闹翻天，想要跑向声波。

“别碰我！声波！” 闹翻天拦住爵士，直接把他抱了起来。爵士猛踢他的大腿，剧烈挣扎。“放开我！声波，我不想—呜呜！” 闹翻天捂住了爵士的嘴。爵士咬了他一口，他疼得大叫起来。

“嗷！你个小炉—”

**“ min ta paratas！（不要放弃！）”** 爵士急得口齿不清。**“不要放弃！你知道，我不是红蜘蛛想要的东西。把他想要的东西给他，你就能把我要回来了！你还有机会！我们还没—”**

“哦看在普神的份上，” 红蜘蛛朝爵士不耐烦地一挥手。爵士突然在闹翻天怀里尖叫抽搐起来。声波这才意识到，他给项圈发送了指令。爵士的项圈激烈震动，向他的神经线路输送高压电流。闹翻天尖叫一声，在被电到以前把爵士扔到了地上。爵士哆嗦得像根风中的苇草，火星在他的装甲缝隙间噼啪作响。他不停地尖叫着，发声器都喊哑了。他的每声哭喊，都狠狠刺入声波早已支离破碎的火种。声波望着他痛苦颤抖的奴隶，却无能为力。 他从未感到如此无助。声波从未失去过他的东西。

项圈的惩罚持续了整整30秒。对于爵士和声波而言，这30秒长得像是一辈子。爵士倒在地上失去了神志。大厅再次变得一片死寂。

“红蜘蛛～～” 闹翻天哀嚎。“你干嘛呀？我能管好他！现在可好，我好几个小时都不能碰他了！”

“闭嘴，闹翻天，” 红蜘蛛冷漠地说。他走到声波身边，好奇地挑起眉毛。“他怎么会有如此有趣的反应呢？有时候，我真的搞不清楚，你们到底谁更迷恋谁一点。啊，不过那都无所谓了，不是吗？祝你好运，情报官先生。”

红蜘蛛抖抖翅膀，跟着他的部队走了出去。闹翻天依然撅着嘴，却还是小心翼翼地捞起爵士，跟上了大部队。惊天雷在走出大门前，瞪了声波最后一眼。

“这一次，我不会让他和你玩任何游戏了。” 

* * *

磁带们全都冲出了会议厅，声波却依然立在原地。他望着最后一名追踪者跨出大门，听着他们笑闹声的回音逐渐淡去。爵士走后，这里实在是太安静了。他的左边传来了沉重的脚步声，但是声波没有转头。他知道正在朝他走来的是谁。

“真是一场闹剧，” 震荡波叹惋。“我还以为汽车人奴隶已经认清了他们的地位。他们理应心甘情愿地侍奉霸天虎们，服从威震天的指令才是。我敢肯定—过不了多久，他的新主人就会教会他这一点。不过与您相比，他还算幸运，声波情报官。您在一天之内失去了您的家，您的奴隶，和您在威震天陛下身旁的地位。我都快同情您了。可惜，这一切都是由您的无能导致的。我们的君王及时制止了内部冲突，您应该对此心怀感激。也许您是时候搬回营房住了；很明显，您最近烦恼缠身。”

ravage的警告在链接中响起。声波大步向门口迈去，加速急行。“声波情报官？” 他彻底无视了震荡波，直到走出大厅都没再看他一眼。声波追踪着ravage的信号，匆匆左转，几乎小跑进一条人员稀少的小走廊。他离目标越来越近了—追踪者们在大堂里的喧闹声已经清晰可闻。大部分成员开始散去，走向各自的目的地。红蜘蛛还沉浸在胜利的喜悦里，并没有发现暗处的ravage。当他走到一间空房间的门口时，声波决定先发制人。他猛地跳出联络通道，把红蜘蛛推入房间，并在他呼叫手下前关上了门。其他追踪者有说有笑，都没有注意到他的失踪。红蜘蛛踉跄后退，神情紧张，准备张嘴大叫。 

“这件事，” 声波冷冷地说，“还没完。” 虽然声波没有红蜘蛛速度快，但是他的机体要宽阔结实得多。他用体型优势挡住门，并朝红蜘蛛威胁地逼近一步。红蜘蛛脸上的震惊迅速转变为轻蔑。他嗤笑一声，擦了擦声波刚才碰到的地方。 

“是吗？威震天可不这么觉得。他的最终决定，怎么可能让忠诚的奴仆声波感到不满呢？难道说，你想违抗你首领的旨意？”

“事实，依然被误解。红蜘蛛，这个相机不是—”

“哦，得了吧。” 红蜘蛛不耐烦地推开声波的手，懒得再看一眼那个监控相机。“我不是白痴，声波。你可是**声波**—你进行监控的时间，地点与对象都是由威震天决定的。同理，监视我也是他下达的命令。我知道，你知道，他也知道。”

红蜘蛛的脸阴了下来。“可是我没法报复他，因为他拿你当了挡箭牌。对我而言…这是一件烦心事。对你而言，这是一场彻头彻尾的灾难。算你倒霉，不过霸天虎帝国就是这么残酷。你是他手下的卒子，卒子只能接受卒子的命运。所以我们得到了爵士。”他耸耸肩，甚至拍了拍声波的脸蛋。“别太难过，声波。让汽车人的顶级婊子，被你这个大冰块独享也是浪费。等他醒来后，我们会先用塞口物堵住那张聒噪的嘴。然后—哼，你肯定能猜到我们会干什么。拜拜咯。”

红蜘蛛准备离开，而声波不假思索地动了起来。他抓住红蜘蛛的副翼，把红蜘蛛摔到墙上，并用可观的力量将他禁锢在那里。他开始关闭外部感知器，入侵红蜘蛛的脑海。红蜘蛛枝丫般的思绪，在他的意识中徐徐展开。

“滚，想都别想！” 红蜘蛛挣扎着举起氖射线枪，对准声波暴露的脖颈。“我知道你的弱点，读心者。再往我的脑袋里钻一寸，我就扣下扳机。这将是我失去意识前做的最后一件事。他值得你冒这么大的风险吗？那个待在床上的时间，比其他奴隶加起来还要长的毒舌小妓女？他值得吗？”

声波中止了读心，却没有放开红蜘蛛。红蜘蛛根本推不开他。氖射线枪的枪口仍然捅在声波的颈部电缆里。两人站在原地，针锋相对。只有沉重的喘息声，回响在这令人窒息的沉默里。 

“红蜘蛛，” 声波终于开口，“不想要爵士。”

“也许吧，可那重要吗？重要的是，让我的队员们振作起来，给他们找一个出气筒；重要的是，让威震天心惊胆颤，并记起是他先与青丘城结盟的。他知道我们是被他强迫的，所以他把你的宝贝儿奴隶给了我们。他**必须**把你的奴隶给我们。今天，威震天向我做出了让步，而爵士只是个微不足道的安慰奖。不过他还是我应得的战利品。”

“如果（我）能提供更好的东西？”

“你给不了我更好的东西。我讨厌那个狡猾的小轮子，但是我的兄弟想要他，而我非常不想让他们失望。你没有能让我第二次放走爵士的东西。”

“震荡波，” 声波说。“可以给你震荡波。”

红蜘蛛愣了几秒，随即仰头大笑。他收回氖射线枪，而声波微微后退，让红蜘蛛能够自由活动。“哦声波，” 他边笑边说。“你可真是急疯了？居然愿意用帝国总理，交换一名很可能会被威震天没收的卑微奴隶。我收回刚才的话—这是一笔良心交易。不过很可惜，没人能找到震荡波的情报，就连你也不行。他的城中势力太过庞大了。”

”红蜘蛛，认为不可能？” 声波无视他的坏笑，冷静发问。“红蜘蛛，见过声波失败吗？”

红蜘蛛不笑了。他再次望向声波，光学镜中充满犹豫。除了犹豫，还有一种声波屡见不鲜的感情：贪婪。红蜘蛛太过贪婪，太过憎恨震荡波—他不可能放过这次机会。“声波，愿意承担所有风险，” 他补充。“红蜘蛛付出的代价，无。如果我失败，追踪者们保留爵士。成功，震荡波的势力被削弱。哪种可能性，红蜘蛛都是赢家。”

红蜘蛛若有所思地轻哼一声。 “好吧。给我个惊喜，我没准会考虑把那小轮子还你。”他耸耸肩。

“否；现在就把爵士的所有权还给我。”

“因为你许下了一个不可能的承诺？哦我可不这么想；成果在先，报酬在后。”

声波想起了闹翻天怀中毫无生气的爵士。激光鸟的监视表明，他还没有恢复意识。他知道爵士会自然醒来，可他还是很担心项圈的副作用。它的惩罚功能不会带来实质伤害，却有可能烧焦电线。爵士的惩罚时间又持续了那么久。

“允许爵士在挖地虎的修理室里恢复，” 他提出妥协方案。“地区，中立。不会接走—靠近他，” 看到红蜘蛛上挑的眉毛后，他赶忙改口，“直到红蜘蛛满意为止。”

红蜘蛛再次陷入沉默。他在思考斟酌，声波尽可能耐心地等在旁边。激光鸟正在跟踪闹翻天和惊天雷。每过一秒，爵士就离追踪者的高塔更进一步。声波很害怕—如果他们进入高塔，他可能再也见不到爵士了。在他们踏入高塔大门的一瞬间，红蜘蛛终于接入了通讯频道，并开启外放功能。

《 闹翻天，惊天雷，计划改变了。把爵士带到吊钩的修理室里。》

《 哈？》闹翻天大叫。《为啥啊？》

《 不过不要把他留在那里，待在旁边监视他。除了医师— 》他意味深长地看了声波一眼。《—别让任何人靠近他。》

《 可是为啥啊？》

《 是啊红蜘蛛，》惊天雷怀疑地插话，《 出了什么事？》

《 别问问题，照做就是。还有别哼唧了，闹翻天，反正他明天也缓不过劲来。》他没等兄弟们回复就切断了通讯，朝声波坏笑道。“我只给你一天。希望你能拿出点成果。” 他戏谑地敬了个礼，便走出房门，把声波独自留在房间里。

《 磁带们，立刻前往办公室。需要完成许多工作。》 

* * *

磁带们大吵大嚷着涌进办公室，尽情释放憋了许久的紧张与愤怒。圆锯和ravage没法大声说话，不过轰隆隆和迷乱已经够吵了。一时间， 办公室充满了怒吼，咔哒声和尖叫的刺耳噪音。

“那些炉渣追踪者，他们—”

“—不是你的错—” 

“主人，受到不公平的惩罚—” 

“—他不能那么做，对吧？”

“我们该怎么办？老大？你不会让追踪者们带走爵士吧？”

“你不能这样！爵士现在是我们的了，你不能让他走！”

“安静，” 声波向链接发出一条严厉声明。“慌张没必要，且无用。精力，最好用于挽回损失。” 

“可这太不公平了，” 迷乱低吼。在声波的命令下，他和其他磁带都冷静了下来，可是他的小火种里仍然弥漫着怨念。“这不是你的错，你没有做任何错事！是威震天叫你去监视红蜘蛛的。可现在，他却假装什么都不知道，还惩罚了你！这不公平，不公平。”

“威震天的命令：不要被发现，” 声波提醒他们。“这个任务，失败。解释追踪者领地里的相机？”

“我们发誓，我们没有把它安在那里，老大。”

“我们也不知道那玩意是从哪里蹦出来的！”

“你说过只让ravage监视红蜘蛛，而我们遵照命令，一直没有靠近他们的塔楼。” 轰隆隆指向ravage—声波资历最老，也最优秀的间谍。他们都能感受到他的绝对自信。Ravage绝不会粗心到把相机安在会被发现的地方，况且他根本不需要相机。这只暗影中的幽灵能够轻松潜入任何公寓，并用自己的记录功能监视里面的住户。

“可能是红蜘蛛放到那里的，” 迷乱嘟囔。“这像是他会干的事。”

“也可能是震荡波，他不就爱看老大吃瘪吗？”

循规蹈矩的震荡波不会做出这种事。不过他赞同磁带们的另一观点—红蜘蛛可能会这么做。问题是，他刚检查了办公室里的所有显示屏。显示屏呈现着各个相机传回的影像。铁堡各处的相机均在原位。声波不知道红蜘蛛是怎么拿到那个相机的，不过现在想这个也没用。他已经造成了严重的后果。

“老大？现在怎么办？我们该做点啥？”

“现在，” 声波压下内心的不安，平静回答，“必须夺回爵士。红蜘蛛，愿意用他换取合适的筹码。”

“筹码？”

“比如什么？”

声波刚想开口，激光鸟就联系了他们。“爵士，醒了。” 

所有人都绷紧身子，而激光鸟自觉地将听觉接收器接入通讯频道。透过她的接收器，他们能听到修理室里的声音，痛苦的呜咽，和爵士在床上醒来的声音。他的声音虚弱而嘶哑，但是他们都听见了他的第一句话。

“声—b？” 爵士嘟囔。“声波？”

“爵士？” 小医师也听到了他的声音，并凑到床边。“你醒了？不要—”

“声波？声波！” 他变得慌张起来。声波听到了摸索床栏的声音，爵士想要坐起来。很快，他就尖叫一声摔回了床上。

“—动，” 急救员叹了口气。“爵士，请乖乖躺好。你的项圈刺激了内部感知线路。在接下来的几小时里，它们都会特别敏感。”

“声波在哪儿？”

“你不用再关心他了，” 闹翻天拖着长声说。他肯定也在屋里。“还记得吗，现在我又成了你的主人。今晚你要和我们一起回家，宝贝儿，我有不少紧张刺激的计划。”

“哦？” 爵士嘶声说。“这些计划能解决你的早泄问题吗？” 

急救员尖叫一声，估计是被推开了。然后，修理室里传来金属碰撞的脆响。这说明闹翻天扇了爵士一巴掌。声波颤抖了一下。

“你想瞧瞧我是怎么过载的吗，奴隶？你不用再等了。我这就—喂！TC !” 

“乖，闹闹。” 惊天雷的语气平板又冷漠。他把他的兄弟拽离床边。“他想故意惹怒你。如果你现在和他摩擦线路，你会被电的。咱们走吧，这里太闷了。”

他们又进行了一番扭打。最终，骂骂咧咧的闹翻天还是被拽出了房间。急救员舒了口气，颤抖着发问。

“怎—怎么回事，爵士？闹翻天为什么说你又是他的了？今天到底发生了什么？”

“一些倒霉事，” 爵士吃力地喘着气。“声波在哪里？我要声波！”

“爵士，他不在这里。” 

“不他肯定在。他不会抛下我，我知道他不会！声波，**求你了**。” 爵士的尾音碎裂。他咽回另一声吃痛的呻吟，并再次无视急救员的请求。“我知道你在听！你在哪里？” 

声波不自觉地攥紧控制台的一角。爵士说的每个词都加深了他的悲痛。他的宿主程序正在疯狂地叫嚣，命令他到爵士身边保护他—尽管爵士不是磁带。爵士是他的，而且需要他，可是他不能过去。他强迫自己坐回椅子上。

“我们可以过去吗？” 轰隆隆将他主人的沮丧尽收眼底。“小激不能和他说话，他听不懂。让我们去吧，声波。”

声波摇摇头。“为了让爵士在修理室里接受治疗，做出承诺，不会接近他。”

“我们会很小心的！我们绝对不会被那些追踪者发现，我们向你保证。拜托，声波，你听听他的声音—他对当前状况一无所知，都快崩溃了。至少让我们过去，告诉他发生了什么吧。求你了？”

“求你了，” 爵士沙哑地重复。他的祈求已经染上了哭腔。“声波…”

他对基本程序的最后一点抵抗也土崩瓦解。声波决定遵从本能。“出发。别被看到。” 

“遵命，老大！” 双子冲出办公室，在门关上前就启动推进器飞走了。他们会在最短时间内赶到挖地虎的修理室，但保持安静并不是他们的强项。声波有些担心—可这点担心，和那缓慢吞噬火种的恐惧相比，简直不值一提。他要在极短的时间内弥补如此大的损害—他真的能行吗。声波听着爵士继续哭喊他的名字，不禁悲从中来。 

“圆锯，出发监视红蜘蛛。如果红蜘蛛往修理室的方向走，发出警告。”

“明白。” 圆锯点点头，飞离办公室。 

“Ravage—”

Ravage用否认信号打断了他，并把脑袋靠在声波的膝关节上。现在，他不想做日常监视任务，只想陪着声波。他的链接端点满溢着他对主人的担忧，和强烈的保护欲。他别扭的忠诚让声波感到些许欣慰。他摸了摸ravage的小脑袋。

“ravage，不喜欢爵士。”

“憎恨/不信任” ravage更正。不过声波能感觉到他并不在乎爵士。他只是为惨遭羞辱的声波而愤恨，并担心着接下来可能会发生的事。声波让他留了下来，爱抚了一会儿他的装甲，才把注意力转回工作台。他飞快地敲击键盘，在私密文档里锁了许久的信息弹入大屏幕。他开始将其编为报告，并模糊地意识到爵士似乎安静了下来。一分钟后，他再次认真观察起修理室。急救员的声音又冒了出来。

“爵士？我回来了；你还醒着吗？我不知道他们为什么让我照顾你，不过这个止痛剂会让你感觉好些的。”

“不！” 病房里传来咔哒一声，爵士打掉了急救员手里的东西。“不要药剂！我现在不能睡着。”

“可是爵士，你该去休息了。你的系统需要—”

“追踪者们跑哪去了？”

“他们在病房外面等着呢。”

“他们能看见我们吗？” 爵士悄声说。声波意识到，他肯定连头都抬不起来。急救员下意识地缩小音量。

“能。” 

“他们能听见我们吗？”

“听不见，这个房间是隔音的。”

“很好；不要乱动。” 声波能听到医师忐忑的脚步声，爵士肯定在示意他走过来。他轻声开口。“激光鸟在你的头顶上方。” 

这就是他冷静下来的原因。激光鸟的满足顺着链接流了过来。急救员倒抽一口凉气，爵士厉声道，“我说了不要乱动！”

“抱歉，抱歉。你怎么知道的？”

“我能听见她咔哒嘴的声音。她担心的时候就会这么做。” 爵士笑了起来，又疼得哀嚎一声，估计是动作太大了。“好啦宝贝儿，一声“肯定”，两声“否定”。声波在听吗？”

激光鸟用鸟喙轻敲一下房椽。 

“他还好吗？”

哒。 

“他放弃了吗？”

哒。哒。

“我想也是。” 声波几乎能看到爵士呲牙咧嘴的笑容。“这里只有你一个吗？”

哒。哒。

“还有谁？轰隆隆？还是迷乱？他能告诉我当前状况的更多细节吗？”

哒。

“他们在哪里？他们正在想办法接近我吗？”

哒。

“那些自称主人的追踪者们很快就要来接我了，” 爵士叹了口气。“救仔，你知道搅拌大师的高纯在哪里吗？”

“知道…” 

“拿两杯出来。让惊天雷和闹翻天专注喝酒，别让他们往这里看，懂了吗？”

“爵士，别这样。” 急救员又惊又怕。“求你了，我不知道你想要干什么可是我不能—别要求我—”

“我没有要求你，” 声波从未听过爵士用如此严厉的语气，和其他奴隶说话。“我在命令你。快去，现在就去。我们的时间已经不多了。” 

“什么的时间？”

“快去！”

急救员委屈哭了，但声波还是听到了他开门的声音，和远去的脚步声。半分钟后，他隐约听见小轮子怯生生地请追踪者们喝酒。轰隆隆和迷乱借着这个空档溜进了爵士的房间，并悄悄带上了门。

“爵士，你还好吗？”

“你实在是太他渣的惨了，不过这不是我们的错—”

“声波没有把那个相机—”

“没关系啦。拜托，先给我讲新闻。这是什么情况？我为什么跑到了这里，而不是闹翻天的卧室？”

“老大说服了红蜘蛛和他进行某种交易。所以他把你搞到了这里，现在他正在想办法把你搞回家。 ”

“交易？” 爵士吃惊地重复。“声波还会做交易？什么样的交易？”

“呃对，老大。你说如果你给红蜘蛛某样东西，他就会把爵士还给你，那是啥东西啊？”

“ 震荡波，” 声波在通讯频道中回答。“承诺的交易物：震荡波。”

“震荡波？” 双子瞠目结舌，不过爵士瞬间明白了他的意思。

“你打算供出那些警察？”他问。“和他们的酬劳问题？”

“是，” 他回答。双子大声转述，“对哒。”

“可这还不够，亲爱的。你告诉过我这点黑料根本不够。” 

声波望向数据板里齐整的统计数据，他囤积许久的情报。不，他知道这远远不够，可是他还能怎么做呢？

“没有其他可以提供的东西，” 轰隆隆把他的回答外放给爵士。

“什么东西能够满足他？”

“灾难。迄今为止，这些政策的唯一成果：泛滥的受贿行为与积怨。然而，总有一天，政策会引发灾难。 红蜘蛛，足够聪明，明白这一点。如果足够耐心，红蜘蛛会等—”

“声波。”

爵士异样的语气，让声波犹豫了。 “爵士？” 

“我需要你立即切断通讯，别再听我们说话。”

“哈？”双子异口同声地说。他们和声波一样吃惊。

“解释。”

“我不能，亲爱的，你不会想知道的。我不想…牵连到你。” 

声波从椅子上站了起来。“爵士，立刻坦白目的。” 他的心中响起警报。

“我不可能在你不知道的事情上撒谎，对不？你继续写报告，剩下的事情交给我就行。”

“爵士—”

“求你了，声波。” 爵士似乎很疲惫；声波能听见他言语中的痛苦。“我知道你不信任我。可你还能做什么呢？让我帮你吧；我想要帮你。**相信**我这一回吧。你不想让我回家吗？”

哦没错，声波太想让他的奴隶回家了。他想要给他一个可以回去的避风港。突然间，这么多霸天虎都盯上了他，等着他跌落神坛的那一刻。如果他跌倒了，他将再无起身之时。声波会与他们战斗，保护他的东西。为了赢得胜利，他必须用上所有能用的武器。这是个符合逻辑的决定—也可能是个鲁莽而不忠的决定。

声波切断了他与所有磁带们的通讯。他不知道这是他做出的最睿智—还是最糟糕的决定。他能感受到ravage的愤怒视线。“危险/ 风险巨大” 在老磁带的脑海中徘徊。声波早就知道了。而凌驾在怀疑和不赞同之上的，是一个问题 “多远？” ravage认为，声波早已踏上了一条极为危险的道路。他想知道声波还会走多远。

“够了，” 声波终结了这次谈话。“爵士我的，我不会失去我的东西。Ravage，比任何磁带都清楚这点。”

他再次转回工作台，和他下载完毕的数据。这些关于收受贿赂，警局腐败风气的情报，以及警察薪酬的官方记录—都是声波精挑细选出来的。他曾在公共网络上下载薪酬的实时数据，却很快放弃了这种方法。这些记录都在不久前被修改了。日均薪酬，也被改成了自给自足的四个能量块。 

震荡波修改了他的执法部门的记录。声波既惊讶，又感到了些许愉悦。他的评论让总理紧张到掩盖黑历史，等同于承认自己的错误。当然，这全是无用功。他不可能在声波面前隐藏任何电子记录；声波会找出真正的数据，以及覆盖它们的计算程序，并将这一切呈交给红蜘蛛。他用不了多久。声波气定神闲地按上键盘，准备开始工作。突然，他收到了一条短讯。

《 声波。》威震天的声音强硬冰冷，活像是极寒之地的顽石。《 **立刻**来我的公寓报道。》


	36. 暴动 on insurrection

他来过这里许多次。声波盯着威震天私人公寓的大门，火种逐渐被恐惧吞没。他想起了上一次来这里的经历。那时候，令威震天愤怒失望的人还不是他。他询问声波的看法，尊重他的意见，并因此放下了忧虑。声波没有从威震天的传唤中察觉到怒意，但是他知道—他今晚的待遇不会那么好。在如此短的时间内，他的世界发生了天翻地覆的变化。 

门锁已经认证了他的身份，但是没有人过来开门。等了足足一分钟后，声波小心地推推门，发现门已经开了。他轻手轻脚地踏过大门，走入一片死寂的公寓。还是没有人出来，威震天和他的汽车人奴隶都不在。声波来到了威震天的主会客室。他本以为这个房间也是空的—然而，手持酒杯的威震天从吧台后面冒了出来。他一口饮尽荧光闪烁的高纯，把酒杯在墙上砸了个粉碎。声波差点吓得一哆嗦。对上威震天硬冷的目光后，他深鞠一躬。

没有反应。威震天沉默地盯着他，似乎在等待什么。几秒后，声波跪到了地上。威震天这才开口说话。 

“我从未想过” 他说，“你会让我失望，声波。对于其他人而言，失败是家常便饭。红蜘蛛总是沉浸在他的野心里，却不会着眼现实….震荡波连大环境的变化都适应不了，更别说管理好政府了。他们一个可能在背后打我一枪，另一个连枪都端不稳。可你—你是唯一一个没有这些缺点的追随者。你是我最信任的士兵，能把事情**做好**的人。”

威震天大跨两步，挥拳锤向声波的脑袋，将他打翻在地。这是他今天第二次挨打。新旧损伤警报相继弹出，交织成一片混乱。声波无视了它们。他从地上爬起来，并再次下跪。

“我只要求你做好这一件事！”威震天怒斥。“监视红蜘蛛—别让他知道。看着那奸诈又自恋的霸天虎有那么难吗？不可能办到吗？你成功潜入过擎天柱的基地，没有被任何敌人发现！可是现在，你连一位只爱自己的倒影的追踪者都躲不过！” 他反手扇了声波一巴掌，几乎再次把他打翻。“可悲。看来我对你的期望太高了。”

“赢得战争让你变得懒散，声波。也让你变得疏忽大意。你知道这个帝国今天就走到了分裂的边缘吗？我还得向我的情报官解释**这些事情**吗？”

威震天的拳头再次飞向他的脸，声波克制住颤抖的冲动。不过这一次，威震天没有打他。他捏起他的下巴，强迫声波与自己对视。他俯下身，那暗红的光学镜像是地狱的业火，无情灼烧着声波。他的低语沉积着黑云般的愤怒。 

“今天，我只能…对红蜘蛛做出让步。我只能道歉。我是威震天，所有塞伯坦人的君主！我不应该对任何人做出让步！” 他怒吼一声，把声波丢到一边。“你还有什么想说的吗？别再说你没把相机放到那里，我没心情听你找借口。”

声波哆嗦着把自己支起来，并再次无视泛滥的警报。在霸天虎军队里，所有犯错的人都逃不过威震天的铁拳制裁。他们至少会挨一下，也可能会被揍到不省人事。声波从未享受过此等待遇，不过他见识过几次。大部分时间，被揍的都是红蜘蛛，偶尔会是其他人。他看着他们在威震天的暴怒下尖叫崩溃。只要他们开始抗议，为自己的行为辩护—他们就会落得如此下场。等威震天的惩罚结束后，他们才会承认错误，祈求宽恕。声波一直无法理解—既然结果无法改变，他们为什么不省去无用的辩解，直接承认错误呢？这么做可能不总是对的，但至少高效且符合逻辑，还能大大缩短挨揍时长。为什么要固执地选择那痛苦的道路呢？ 

而现在，声波盯着他眼前的大脚，恍然大悟。因为莫须有的罪名受到谴责，是一件非常难受的事情。威震天在为他从未犯下的错误惩罚他。哪怕是最疏忽的时候，声波也不可能犯下这种低级错误，威震天也应该知道才对。他想要抗议，辩解，让他的首领认清真相。

然而，声波压下了这股冲动。这样只会给他带来更多惩罚，而他剩下的时间已经不多了。他听话地低下头。“威震天陛下的失望，令人沮丧。从始至终，都渴望得到您的认可。您的信任，意义非凡。让我的君王痛苦，或威胁帝国的稳定，并非我意。”

“相机出现的原因，依然未知，” 看到威震天绷紧的身子后，他赶忙补充，“然而，承认，声波的任务失败。责任，全在我。我的主人，请您原谅我。” 

他没有立刻得到答复，声波不敢抬头。威震天正在打量他，考虑他的请求。“我原谅了你闹脾气的缺席。我原谅了你漏看我雕塑上的汽车人标志。声波…你还想要我原谅你？” 

“并非想要；只是恳求。威震天，伟大的领袖。为您服务，我的无上荣耀。只要能够继续 担任您的属下，声波，愿意放弃所有特权。如果我的主人选择收回我的财产，地位….家。” 声波清了清发声器，继续说下去。“此等判决，合情合理。” 

但是请不要带走爵士。 

声波没敢说出这句话。可是，他总觉得威震天知道他在想什么。房间再次陷入沉默。威震天绕着他缓缓踱步，声波盯着地面，极力克制颤抖。他尽量不去想已经浪费的大量时间，办公室里未完成的报告，或是躺在病床上的爵士。最终，威震天把最近的椅子拽了过来，并坐在上面俯视声波，神情若有所思。

“介于今天差点发生的灾难，我本该夺走你的一切。可是我不会这么做，因为我很仁慈，我记得你曾经是一位能臣。不过声波，你最近总是魂不守舍。如果有必要，我会彻底**消除**你的干扰。”

他伸开双腿，微微前倾。“你也可以说，我已经解决了这个问题。因为我把爵士还给了追踪者们。” 

那洞悉一切的目光，将声波钉在了原地。他淡定地摇摇头，内心却慌乱不已。“爵士，从未干扰我完成任务。声波，永远将工作放在第一位。爵士，只是消遣物，对饲养奴隶的失败经历的弥补。他的举止，活泼；他的注意力，令人愉悦。训练他所取得的进展，极大。求您了，威震天陛下，请重新考虑—”

“重新考虑什么？把那个和你上床的小轮子还给你？我警告过你，声波—他属于你，是因为我允许你拥有他。我现在收回准许。你不值得拥有爵士。”

声波几乎把头低到了地上。“同意，威震天陛下。声波，不值得拥有爵士。然而，如果我的主人愿意大发慈悲，把他还给我，声波愿意付出任何代价。”

他一抬头，就知道他说了错话。威震天的光学镜燃起熊熊怒火。他抓住声波的脖子，直接把他拽到眼前。声波干咳起来，却没有挣扎反抗。“他是你的什么？” 他咆哮。“他不只是个玩具吗？他比你的首领还重要吗？” 

“不，” 声波急忙否认。他的系统警报器开始疯狂作响。威震天死死攥着他的脖子，几乎把他举离地面。“不可能—声波的唯一效忠对象，威震天。爵士，只是奴隶。声波，尽其所能，训练奴隶听话…求求您，威震天陛下。” 他把手举到胸前。“我的机型，为了收服保护他人而造。责任心，容易产生，难以消褪。这种行为，被基础程序禁止。想要留下爵士，基础程序的必然结果。”

声波几乎疼晕了过去。但是他巍然不动，连气都没喘一口。他没有说谎，却也没有道出全部真相。声波很害怕—威震天的犀利目光似乎已经刺穿了他的cpu。那双红瞳令他琢磨不透。那是什么眼神？愤怒？怀疑？还是嫉妒？

这可怕的沉默，被公寓通讯台的来电声打破了。《 威震天陛下，这里是紧急通讯频道x23，警察局局长闪电，请立刻回复。》

“现在不行，” 威震天呵斥。“我忙着呢。”

《 长官，我诚恳建议— 》

“我说了现在不行！”

《 长官。》闪电的口气十分焦躁。他在启用紧急通讯前，肯定呼叫了威震天很多次，可就是无法接通他的私人频道。《 我必须坚持请求。商业区出现了暴动。我们本以为我们能够控制住局面，但是新的— 》

“派警察过去，那是他们的工作！”

《 我们已经部署了所有警力，威震天陛下，可是他们没有起到作用。混乱开始扩散了。我和大火车都认为，我们需要更多兵力镇压暴乱。我们需要您的动员许可。》

威震天恼火地咬着牙，但还是放下了声波。他跨过他的身子，走向控制台。“真是一秒也不得闲，” 声波听到他嘟囔。然后，威震天拍了下通讯按钮，切换到公共频道。《 霸天虎全员注意！根据应急广播的指示，去闪电所在地报到。某些不知好歹的市民，需要帝国给他们提个醒。在新指令下达以前，红蜘蛛将担任临时指挥官。所有人，都给我在一分钟内赶到现场；立刻出发。》

他切断通讯，并转回声波。 “你得到了幸运之神的垂怜，声波，不过我们还没完。干点有用的事，帮忙制服这群暴民。我们过后再接着算账。”

他大步走出房间，声波一瘸一拐地跟了上去。 

* * *

看到商业区的景象后，声波感觉整座城市都疯掉了。闪电轻描淡写的报告，完全没有涵盖这蔓延至每条小巷街口的混乱。发狂的人们互相推搡，像无头苍蝇一样四处流窜，将街边的小摊和其他人踩在脚下。声波一直认为，“暴动” 应当像威震天在革命初期奏响的示威序曲那样：由愤怒的抗议队伍涌入街道，高声呐喊。而这些人却毫无组织与目的性，彻底乱成了一团。从上方俯瞰，他们像海洋的漩涡一样翻滚咆哮，却被霸天虎们不断挡下，仿若撞上礁石的浪花。 

战斗变得陌生又熟悉。霸天虎们已经很久没有体验过真正的战场了。他们只有日常军事训练；军用塞伯坦人必须定期去城外进行战斗演习，确保身心健康。在安逸的大环境中—他们边与朋友嬉闹，边练习射击与格斗。而现在，时光逆转。他们与生俱来的战斗程序再次苏醒，沉寂已久的武器也发出轰鸣。声波不自觉地恢复了旧时的习惯。尽管市民们没什么危险，他还是建立了战时通讯频道，并释放干扰信号，防止外部人员偷听。再次进入真枪实弹的战场感觉很奇怪，对抗不是汽车人的敌人感觉更奇怪。他们没有行动策略，没有应当瞄准的核心军官。声波肯定—他们不知道该怎么战斗。 

在红蜘蛛的咆哮下，追踪者小队们飞过街道上空，用激光扫射人群。倒霉蛋们中枪倒地，其余暴动者踩着彼此的身体，尖叫逃窜。在另一片区域，挖地虎们轻而易举地踏入人潮，将他们打倒在地。他们的敌人不是士兵。这是一场由市民挑起的必败之战。不管声波望向哪里，他都能看见倒在霸天虎枪口下的平民。然而，尽管霸天虎能够以一敌百，尽管无数市民死在了街头—暴动的队伍却势头不减。新的叛乱者不断涌来，城市的混乱正在急剧升温。威震天对所有人怒吼《 结束这场闹剧，不然你们将会落得和他们一样的下场！》 

声波来到一处相对僻静的十字路口，开始高频接收空中磁带们的数据，进行大范围监视。激光鸟和圆锯掠过躁动的人群，将影像与声音传给声波。他看到有些市民协力把废铁堆在巷口，作为临时街垒。他们抵抗的人不是霸天虎，而是一小部分警察。小贩们争抢着把商品运到安全的地方，警察们则趁机射杀他们，偷走他们的财产。在其他街道上，警察们却掩护小贩们，尽力帮他们掩藏商品。贫民窟的流浪汉们在到处掳掠，把储存舱塞到爆满。一个尖叫的迷你金刚撞到声波身上，打断了他的监视。

“他们朝我们的摊子来了！他们朝我们的摊子来了！震荡波—啊！” 他被撞得眼冒金星，摇晃着向后倒去。声波及时抓住了他的手腕，并把他拽到半空中。那双金色光学镜几乎吓成了纯白色。

“重复你的发言，” 声波命令。可惜，那个迷你金刚已经被吓懵了。以最可怕的方式和霸天虎面对面，他只敢尖叫和咽口水。声波不耐烦把他丢到地上，小家伙像受惊的野兔一样跑远了。声波可以再射他一枪，但是他懒得这么做。他的哀嚎证明了声波早已得出的结论。当闪电的声音在公寓里响起的时候，声波一点也不吃惊。这次暴动是商人与执法者矛盾激化的必然结果。长久以来，声波看着这矛盾越积越深，最终像过热的锅炉一样炸裂。这是理所应当的。

至于暴动为何这个时候开始—声波不是白痴。他注意到了磁带双子的反常缺席。他一边接收机械鸟们的数据，一边自行监察空中电波，扫描毫无防备的通讯频道。惊惶的人们不断联系朋友，通讯电波像愤怒的蜂群般飞过上空。有些人说警察们故意袭击城市，出卖了违法商人，将他们供给震荡波；其他人说震荡波逮捕了商人们，由此剥夺了警察们的勒索收入。这些自相矛盾的流言，最终引发了复杂的三方暴乱。这种难以解决的麻烦事，确实很有爵士的风格。声波仔细筛查监视记录，删除了关于两位兴奋地跑过街道，大嚷谣言的小虎子的所有痕迹。

《 威震天陛下，》他在军用频道旁边，建立起一个私人通讯频道。《 警告，必要；不要相信执法部门的支持与增援。》

《 什么？为什么 》

《 理由复杂。电子及现实观察记录表明：执法者别有用心，不能视作值得信任的战友。必须警告霸天虎。》声波察觉到威震天的不可置信，便再次强调。《 详尽解释，过后提供。声波，不会做出不理智的推测。一切以霸天虎的安全，和高效的战略为重。必须竭尽所能，将执法者—尤其是最底层的执法者—视为敌人对待。明白？》

《 知道了，》威震天不情愿地嘟囔。几秒后，声波在公用频道听到了他的警告。声波标记了三栋黑市活动频繁的建筑，并将坐标发给威震天和红蜘蛛，作为攻击重点。霸天虎改变策略，开始更加谨慎地选择目标。声波则着重审查小侦查员们的数据，为追踪者们寻找合适的突击地点。他全神贯注于工作， 只留下部分感知系统注意周围环境。而这一点谨慎，却救了他的命。他瞬间察觉到危险，躲到了墙角后面。一束等离子射线擦过头顶，差点融化了他的脑袋。 

声波赶忙将注意力转回现实。他躲在掩体后面，解锁武器，准备射击。根据声音判断，攻击他的两个人爬回了一辆被掀翻的卡车后面。

“滚回你的高塔，霸天虎！” 其中一人大吼。“愚蠢的贵族公子哥。我们正在找乐子呢，你们虎子凭什么过来掺和？” 

他们冒出掩体想要再次开火，却差点被声波的来复枪射穿。他们大叫一声，又缩了回去。声波略感恼火—他的战时监察被延误了。如果他想在剩余的时间里起到作用，他必须尽快消除威胁。他开始分析周围环境，计算能够利用的射击角度。通常来讲，他更愿意让ravage帮他排除这样的小威胁，可是他最年长的磁带也离奇失踪了。声波无视了对面投来的粗鄙之语，并退到身后半坍塌的房子里，绕到敌人的侧后方。他们没有任何战斗经验，既通过枪击为声波提供了所在位置，又不知道保护侧翼。第一个人被他一枪穿心，直接炸飞。另一个想要躲开，却被射中了膝盖。他尖叫着倒在地上，可怜兮兮地啜泣。声波平静地走上前去。他怀疑这两个人都是警察—他猜得没错。其中一位就是在集市里追赶激光鸟，对她掏出武器的那位警官。那一天，他真的没有认出来她是霸天虎吗？也许他认为激光鸟作为霸天虎，严重干扰了他的勒索行为？ 

“安静，” 声波命令。他立刻不哀嚎了。那警察哆嗦着望了过来，声波朝他弯下腰。“对霸天虎开火，叛国行为。无用而愚蠢的行为。” 

“对不起，” 他抽泣。“都是暴动的错—他们彻底失控了，我们很害怕，不知道该相信谁，请别杀我—”

声波用大手抓住他胳膊上的机关枪，并把它掰了下来。这只是个廉价的仿制品，估计是为了申请警察工作而焊上的。枪的接口处还垂着几根神经线路，冒着滋滋火星。警察痛苦地尖叫起来。如果声波没有用那杆枪狠锤他的脑门，他很可能会继续叫下去。那人瘫倒在地，总算安静了。与此同时，威震天的声音从公共频道里传了出来。

《 全体霸天虎注意，人群开始分散了。在宵禁时刻来临，街道被清空以前，这场战斗都不算结束。逮捕所有你们没有杀死的人。战斗结束的时间由我决定。我们完事以后，所有人来我这里报道。》 

* * *

他们花了好几个小时，才彻底平息了城市的动乱。市民们不想对抗霸天虎，却想趁机打劫商店，互相撕打，抢走尽可能多的东西。人员稀少的霸天虎们帮不上什么忙，只能等待这疯狂的热度消退。激光射线打入人群，留下几具尸体，驱散剩余的人们。可他们又会在另一条街道上聚集起来，直到被再次扫射。最终，疲惫的暴动者们回到了他们（或者别人）的家里。小偷们失去了群众的掩护，也悄悄溜走了。城市的每个公共频道都响起了威震天进入宵禁的命令，以及严厉的警告—任何违规的人都会被当场处死。枪声淡去，叫嚷随风而逝，微弱的叛乱火苗也熄灭了。

铁堡重回安宁。可这宁静却显得脆弱而诡异，如同暴风雨前的沉寂。声波粗略估计，这次扫荡至少造成了100人死亡，500人重伤。伤亡总人数，几乎接近铁堡官方总人口的1%，还在持续增长。伤亡的最终比率，取决于霸天虎愿意逮捕而非射杀的人数。活着的暴动者全都被关进了城市监狱，直到牢房爆满。幸运的是—街道被清空后，威震天便宣布了战斗胜利。少数霸天虎受了轻伤。于是，威震天命令他们在挖地虎的修理室里集合。一部分人被整编为小队，在城市里巡逻。声波则加入了挤在吊钩修理室里的另一队虎子。他的第一反应当然是寻找爵士。然而，他并没有在恢复室发现他的踪迹。 

在士兵们的喧闹声中，他隐约听到了膝盖处的一声轻咳。急救员躲在声波身后，又咳嗽了一声。声波望过来的时候，他吓得护目镜煞白，赶忙垂下脑袋。

“我，呃，把爵士挪到了一个后面的老库房，先生。爵士说您会同意的。” 

“ 状况？”

“良好—他会好起来的，先生。他依旧浑身疼痛，还不能走路，但是他的线路没有严重损伤。不过…. ” 急救员抬头望向他，怯怯地举起一只手。“我忍不住注意到，您脖子上的部分电线—”

“矮砸！” 修理室另一边的吊钩大吼。急救员跳了起来。他深鞠一躬，匆匆跑向他的主人。吊钩正在对他的奴隶和兄弟们大喊大嚷，下达命令。急救员刚走，ravage就无声地窜到了他的位置上。他气鼓鼓地低下头，从储存舱里抽出一个数据板。不，这不是普通的数据板—而是存储着警察相关情报的那个板子。声波打开数据板，发现它已经被某人完成了。上面列着从警局终端直接调出的真正薪酬，以及所有篡改数据的痕迹。 

Ravage怒视着他，仿佛在说“不许多问”。声波也没必要问。他轻触ravaeg的链接端点，表达他的喜爱与感激。Ravage高傲地甩甩头，重申他讨厌爵士后便转身走远。他费了很大功夫，才赢得了这位家人的忠心。对于声波而言，这份忠诚是无价之宝。Ravage会一直忠于声波，直至时间的终点。 

“够了！” 在房间的远端，威震天恶狠狠地挥了下胳膊，甩掉吊钩。医师赶忙闪到一边，附近的虎子们则匆匆后退，为威震天挪出地方。他大步走到房间中央。“霸天虎们，对于我的帝国而言，今天是个不幸的日子。我征服了这颗星球，为她带来了和平与秩序。可现如今，我却眼睁睁地看着这一切葬身火海。街道被火焰吞没，执法者们被暴徒蹂躏，工厂泛滥，我的能量储存站被大肆袭击！你们能够容许今天发生的事情吗？有谁为霸天虎政权感到**骄傲**吗？ ” 

他挥拳砸向最近的铁桌，桌面瞬时扭曲变形。所有人都绷在原地，大气都不敢喘一口。“不管你们怎么想，我都很不满意。我要知道今天究竟发生了什么事，并确保它以后不会再次发生。我要答案。在我得到解答之前，谁也不准回家。”

虎子们面面相觑。大家都不敢发言，但是他们很了解他们的首领—他想要答案，他们就必须给他答案。铲土机清了清发声器。“我，呃，不知道是怎么回事，不过我听到了很多小贩在嚷嚷他们的货摊。” 

“我也听到了，” 拖斗支持他的弟兄。“所有人都在尖叫—震荡波要来偷走它们啦。” 所有人都望向了震荡波。他站在房间最远的角落里，与满身伤痕的士兵们相比，简直光鲜亮丽到扎眼。他愣愣地盯着挖地虎们，显然吃了一惊。

“不，可我听说，震荡波派警察过去是为了让他们停工，” 挽歌说。

“那为什么警察会朝我瞎射子弹？” 惊天雷冷冷地说。他按着翅膀上的磁力胶布，那胶布封着一道渗血的伤口。“他们看到我后就给了我一枪。他们很清楚我是谁。”

“我们受够了震荡波，也受够了贿赂，” 搅拌大师回忆道。震荡波瞪了他一眼，他顿时怂了。“那—那个，我听到他们嚷-嚷嚷这句话来着。就算我在街上砸裂他们的脑袋，他们也还是喊个不停。我不知道他们想干什么。”

“我看到了六名警察和一群小贩，在一个装满顶级能量块的仓库里火拼。”

“不，那些警察是在掩护小贩们。我向普神发誓，这是我的亲眼所见。”

越来越多的霸天虎加入了讨论，对震荡波的控诉逐渐堆积成山。追踪者，挖地虎，甚至震荡波的属下都站了出来。震荡波的光学镜愈发苍白。望着发言人们的威震天，把目光转向了震荡波。他狠瞪着他，眼神寒冷刺骨。 

“陛下，” 震荡波紧张地说，“我不知道那些肮脏的贫民在说什么，我没有—” 

威震天举起一只手。“到我的办公室等我，震荡波。滚出去。” 

大家都震惊得哑口无言。只有震荡波颤抖的吸气声在屋内回荡。这位首相从未被如此粗鲁地遣散过，震荡波也不敢相信自己的接收器。他向前一步，光学镜中闪着痛苦的白光。然而，经过一番心理挣扎，他还是明智地选择了服从。

“好—好的，陛下。我会在您方便的时候与您谈话。” 他深鞠一躬，耻辱万分地走开了。他得穿过一群惊讶的虎子，才能走到门口—这让他的离场更加尴尬。

“某些人要倒～霉咯，” 闹翻天轻声哼唱，并偷笑起来。而声波望向了红蜘蛛：唯一一个没有观赏震荡波退场的人。他目瞪口呆地盯着声波。声波与他淡定对视，让红蜘蛛自己得出结论。

“至于你们，” 威震天说，“在城市完全恢复秩序以前，每位霸天虎都要继续工作，等待新指令。去你们的上级那里领取巡逻任务。我会在合适的时候解除宵禁。届时，被逮捕的叛乱分子们将被公开鞭笞。我们将以此为例，教导民众—不尊重帝国法律的人会有何下场。这件事情就交给你了，声波。”

这是通常会委派给震荡波的任务。声波鞠了一躬，默默接受。威震天嘟囔着转身走远，士兵们匆匆为他让路。他摔门而去后，所有人都松了口气。虎子们庆幸自己没有被痛骂一顿，也庆幸自己不是震荡波。叽叽喳喳的闲谈声顿时充满房间。声波依然被红蜘蛛死盯着。他朝最近的恢复室歪歪头，示意红蜘蛛过来。而红蜘蛛听话地跟着他走了进去。

“你，” 门刚一关上，他便开口道，“不可能。你….不可能这么做。看在普神的份上，你，声波，不可能做出这种事。” 他指向墙面，示意暴动。 “我是说—是你吗？”

红蜘蛛惊恐又钦佩的表情，让他有点想笑。“否，” 声波冷静回答。“红蜘蛛的观点，当然是，正确的。声波，不会做出诱发暴动这种行为。红蜘蛛明白。” 他没有说谎。红蜘蛛犹豫了—他的神情既困惑，又略显失望。“然而，时间点巧合。这个数据板囊括震荡波所犯错误的所有细节，导致城市动乱的所有因素。证据，众多。”

他递出数据板。昨天，这些信息还没有任何用处；把它们给威震天看，只会得到一记眼刀，和尊重帝国法律的严厉提醒。可是现在，威震天非常生气，正想找个人怪罪。这些信息也因此大大升值。红蜘蛛小心地接过板子，并爱抚它的边缘，仿佛这是一颗价值连城的宝石。

“红蜘蛛的科学院预留地，十拿九稳，” 声波继续。“现在，把爵士的所有权还给我。”

红蜘蛛对他的新奖品十分满意，可他还是红蜘蛛。他的光学镜闪过狡猾的光亮。“要是我现在就出卖你，再把爵士带回家呢？给我一个不这么做的理由。 ” 

“不想遭受与震荡波相同的命运，” 声波即刻回复。红蜘蛛微微挑眉—他读不懂声波，无法判定他是不是暴动的背后主谋。况且，他也得到了最宝贵的资产。考虑了几秒后，红蜘蛛无所谓地耸耸肩。

“看来我得给闹翻天买点好东西了。不过这么做也值得。震荡波的事业遭到了致命一击，我肯定能抢走他的一块地盘，建造我的科学院。” 他期待地舔舔嘴唇，用指尖描过数据板的屏幕边缘。“你想和我一起去吗？好处足够多，绝对够分。”

声波摇摇头。震荡波在威震天身边的地位已经摇摇欲坠。声波只想让他的家远离危险，让爵士回到他该回的地方。红蜘蛛想要揽功，那就随他好了。 

“好，随你的便。我会告诉威震天那个小奴隶太烦了。当前形势紧张，为了我们的共同利益，我很乐意把他还给他真正的主人。我不知道你要怎么说服威震天，不过那就是你…还有奴隶的事了。哒—啦 ♪，声波，和你做生意真是愉快。”

他妩媚地眨眨光学镜，便蹦哒着走出了门。总算走了。他离开了修理室，可是前厅还聚集着许多霸天虎。急救员正在护理镜天雷的伤翅膀。他看到门口的声波后，便哆嗦着停下了手上的工作。

“不好意思，先生。我得去多拿些固定夹。继续按着线路—我是说，**请**您继续按着这里， 我马上就回来。” 惊天雷不耐烦地点点头。急救员鞠了一躬，匆忙跑到声波身边。吊钩的修理室，是构造复杂的挖地虎基地的一部分。他领着声波走过一间间检查室和储藏柜，并转进一条狭窄的走廊。走廊尽头只有一扇门。急救员打开门，并迅速退到一边，请声波进去。这个房间里堆满了货箱，几乎下不去脚。部分货箱被推到旁边，为一架轮床清出地方。爵士就躺在上面—半睡半醒，护目镜泛着幽暗的蓝光。听到门响后，他朝这边转过头来，懒洋洋地挥手，朝声波咧嘴而笑。

“我的王子，” 他慢悠悠地说。“终于来拯救您柔弱的少女了。”

“爵士，并不柔弱，” 声波走到他的床边。爵士的笑容变得调皮起来。 

“那是我们之间的小秘密，对不对？” 声波把他从床上抱起来，而他依偎到声波的怀里，并吃力地搂住他的脖子。“救仔，好孩子，给我们找个更隐蔽的出口，好吗？我现在可不想穿过一群霸天虎。”

他凝视着声波，连看都没看另一个汽车人，更不可能注意到小奴隶震惊的表情。急救员盯着主仆二人，神情黯淡。“我—好的，爵士。没问题，这边请。”

他转身带路。爵士把头靠在声波的肩膀上。“我好累，” 他打了个哈欠。“咱们回家吧。”

声波表示十分赞同。 

* * *

“嘿，你们的爵仔回—啊！” 门刚一合上，爵士就遭到了袭击。声波的4只小磁带同时扑倒了他们。小家伙们语无伦次地大叫（啼鸣），又叼又咬，狠劲捶打他们。爵士的痛感还没有恢复正常。他缩进声波的怀里，却躲不过攻击。兴奋的磁带们根本没有注意到他压抑的呻吟声。声波发出严厉的谴责信号，把他们轰了下去。

“够了。爵士对肢体接触，依然过度敏感。磁带们必须等他完全康复，再用传统方式表达兴奋。” 

“永远不表达也行，” 爵士嘟囔。

“此外，别的地方需要你们。战后监视工作尚待完成—统计准确伤亡人数，调查损毁严重的公共财产，以及抢劫的证据。威震天需要所有相关信息。提示：非霸天虎成员仍处于宵禁时间。务必汇报擅自外出的市民。”

“嗷……”

“立刻出发，” 他厉声说。磁带们的小翅膀和肩膀耷拉了下来。从不忘记职责的Ravage早就跑去了城里。不过，声波知道其他小磁带也很累了。他发出安抚信号，并作出承诺：只要他们让威震天满意，就给他们按摩关节，让他们尽情充电。激光鸟和圆锯失望地飞出阳台，轰隆隆和迷乱也开启推进器，打算跟上去。

“轰隆隆。迷乱。”

他们哆嗦了一下，缓缓回过头来，却不敢直视声波。“啥事啊，老大？” 他们心虚的时候，就会用这种调调说话。 

“保持隐蔽。”

“遵命，老大！” 他们露出安心的笑容。两人窜入天空，消失为城市上空的两个小亮点。声波搀着爵士穿过安静下来的公寓，走进他的私人寝室。他让爵士坐在床边，并从浴室里拿出一块湿布。爵士已经不会再放电了，但他装甲缝隙依旧滚烫。他用浸满冷却剂的抹布，轻按他能够到的电线，想要给爵士降温。

“爵士，违反了不准带坏磁带的命令。”

爵士的护目镜已经暗了好几度。这句话又勾起了一抹愉悦的蓝光。“我，当然，不知道你在说什么，亲爱的。我在修理室里躺了一天。如果你说的是那件我不知道的事情—也就是孩子们**没有做**的那件事情，那你可不能怪我。因为他们爱你。他们愿意为了你做任何事情。” 爵士轻触他的胸舱玻璃，似乎想把手按上去。意识到自己在做什么以后，他瞬间把手缩了回来。“当然，这件事和我一点关系也没有。” 

“爵士幸运，” 声波评价。“然而，爵士为了留在声波身边付出努力，可视为我的1分。”

爵士愣住了，又很快干笑起来。“这次应该是爵士声波：1分，其他人：0分。 ” 

爵士引发混乱的方法十分有趣，却让声波心生不安。不过现在，声波不想去琢磨它背后的深意。他把思绪存储起来，并切回正题。 “事实不变，爵士反抗闹翻天。想要由我担任主人。爵士，恳求回到我的身边。”

“呃，对啊。我会想念….激光鸟。” 爵士慵懒地笑笑。 “和其他的熊孩子嘛。我不在，他们肯定无聊坏了。说到无聊，闹翻天连你的一半挑战都够不上。我和他之间，没有可玩的好游戏。” 他移开视线，但是声波挪到旁边，再次正视爵士。

“爵士，如实回答。一次就好，说真话。”

沉默。爵士的护目镜闪过一瞬恐惧。他本以为爵士不会听话，但爵士犹豫了几秒后，便再次开口。“真话？你知道我不擅长说真话。不过今天发生了这么多的破事，你值得我破例一次。 真相就是，声波，我想和你待在一起。当闹翻天把我拽走的时候，我的CPU里只有一件事：回到你的身边。他无权打搅我们之间的一切。”

他低下头，望着他与声波手指缠连。“总之，你现在太了解我了。我也太了解你了。我们…被绑到了一块，像团解不开的线圈。所以，我还不能和你分开。” 他的嘴角泛起苍白的笑意。

他护目镜的光亮柔和而迷蒙。爵士下意识地向前倾身，凑近声波的脸，却犹豫地退了回去—不知是因为声波的面甲，还是因为意识到了自己的举动。但是声波不会轻易放走爵士。他撤回面甲，并牢牢捏住爵士的下巴，拉近他的脸。

“做完你想做的事，” 他命令。爵士在微微颤抖，却没有抵抗。他也无法抵抗了。爵士情不自禁地踮起脚尖，吻住声波的嘴唇。他柔软嘴唇的触感，让声波的火种加速跳动，机体骤然升温。然后，爵士加深了这个吻，把舌头滑进声波的口腔。他温热的舌尖还带着电荷离子的味道，在所经之处激起一阵酥麻感。他们在唇齿间辗转厮磨，共同沉醉在深吻中，声波能听到爵士的轻柔呻吟。声波没有出声，但这不说明他没有受到影响。哦不，从他的火种迸发的热流，变得愈加频繁急切。声波必须得到他，得到他的一切，现在就要。他必须得到他。

爵士抓住了他的装甲边缘。那不停哆嗦的手让声波恢复了理智。爵士精疲力竭，还有内部损伤—他不可能享受对接。声波很想得到他的奴隶，可现在不是个好时候。莽撞行事， 会让他长久以来的耐心付诸东流。他让爵士决定接吻的时长。最终，爵士退了回去。他微微喘息，神情混杂着情欲与恐惧。

“我—我没有…”

“乖，躺下。你的充电，被耽搁许久，急需进行。” 

爵士想要反驳，大概是想解释自己的行为。而声波用一根手指抵住他的嘴，将他的奴隶温柔地推回床上。他没有和他一起躺下，而是继续坐在床边，按揉爵士酸痛的关节。爵士很快就沉沉睡去。他急需休息；他们都一样，可是声波还不能睡觉。他很清楚，这危机四起的一天还没有结束。爵士躺到了他的床上—这直接违反了威震天命令，而他的首领不可能忘记这一点。就算红蜘蛛遵守了诺言，声波又该怎么说服威震天呢？正当他构建论据，认真琢磨如何让威震天心软的时候，他的通讯频道突然响了起来。是威震天本人的来电。

《 今天干得不错，》 威震天轻快地说，《 留着奴隶。》

他没等回复便切断了通讯，留声波一人在黑暗中愣神。爵士的呼吸缓慢而平稳，他正在深度充电。声波起身离开卧室的时候，他没有被吵醒。他的公寓依然是空荡荡的，不过声波不需要接近磁带们。他蹭过磁带们的链接端点，在脑海中飞快拥抱了每个磁带—这是声波获得慰藉的最好方式。他假装自己只是在检查状况，却骗不过ravage。声波接收到了他的好奇与担心，以及对主人忧虑原因的询问。

《 威震天，允许我继续拥有爵士，》声波轻声回答。他走到他的阳台上，向外眺望。在宵禁的黑夜里，远方的霸天虎指挥部依旧灯火通明。Ravage十分惊讶困惑。他们都知道威震天有多生气。 

《 太过容易/意外 》 在ravage的思绪中徘徊。《 为什么？》

《 因为现在，他想让我留着这个弱点。》


	37. 忠诚 on loyalty

塞伯坦的各个社会阶层，都感受到了集市暴动的负面影响。不论是富人还是穷人，霸天虎还是平民，都难免被它所波及。这是威震天统治下爆发的第一次动乱，也是战后伤亡人数最多的事故。大多数被射杀的人，都是在暴动中蠢到与霸天虎交火的警察。那些侥幸活下来的警察，则被立刻革职。现在，他们成了无业游民，只能与他们曾经勒索的平民为伍。声波认为，这是比死亡更可怕的惩罚。他们的悲惨未来真是令人期待。

与此同时，执法权限被转交给了军事部门。威震天命令所有霸天虎下级干部在城市巡逻—这个精明的决定既削减了开支，又巩固了他的权利，却没有提高这些肩负双倍职责的虎子的薪酬。声波感到些许不安。他们也许会和平民警察一样，走上反叛的道路。此外，他们还有两位无能的长官。由于找不到合适的替代岗位，闪电和大火车没有被开除。然而，他们无能与疏忽职守的恶名已经传开了。威震天宣称，三变战士们没有严密监管他们的下属；不过，大家都心知肚明：他们只是不在乎工作—现在也不在乎。他们受到了严厉惩罚，还得直接向威震天汇报—也许他们能因此变得认真一点。

他们的前上司则暂时消失了。指挥部传言，震荡波在威震天的办公室呆了一个小时才出来，精神和机体都惨遭重创。他大概没像声波一样及时承认错误。红蜘蛛肯定和威震天详尽描述了震荡波的行径。尽管震荡波只想为帝国积累财富—尽管他一直无条件地支持震荡波的政策—威震天还是勃然大怒。现在，他把所有错都怪在了震荡波的身上。声波看着他被迫背黑锅，却丝毫不感到同情。他自己才刚侥幸逃过同样的命运。威震天高级军官的生活，并不像大部分人想象的那样轻松。

从结果上看—威震天和震荡波的“谈话”，只撤销了他在执法部门的领导权。不过谣言声称（磁带们兴奋地搜刮了大量谣言）威震天“建议”震荡波休个小假。至于这个小假会休到什么时候，那就不知道了。震荡波回来的时候，会发现霸天虎统治阶层的巨大变化。他仰仗威震天的支持，在新政府树立的影响力，几乎在一夜之间化为泡影。人们开始自行制定计划，不再向他寻求新项目，缺席或是开会的准许。申请制度也由此消失，因为谁也不想提交申请了。红蜘蛛偶尔会在走廊里哼歌蹦跶，大肆炫耀他未来的科学院。他已经开始骚扰挖地虎们，让他们修好选定建筑的电力网，直接无视了震荡波的监管权。谁也阻止不了他了。对于声波而言，他的家不会再被拆除了—这才是最重要的。 

“我听都没听说过这件事，” 爵士第一次打断了声波。他正在给声波的伤口抹修复膏，也在极其专注地听他说话。介于城市的当前状况，他们取消了每日散步。他的奴隶接触不到外界新闻，快要好奇疯了。发现自己又漏看了一桩消息后，爵士略显屈辱。

“声波，除非必要情况，不想主动分享不愉快的新闻。这类新闻，会令家中成员心情沮丧，还可能引发恐慌。危机，已经结束，无关。 ” 

“和震荡波一样无关，” 爵士高兴地说，“他哭着睡着的那晚，肯定被自己的眼泪泡得生锈。我觉得….威震天不会为了惩罚他，而带走克劳蒂娅。”

“否。”

爵士叹了口气，并耸耸肩。“我不抱什么希望，可是乐观点也好。威震天应该知道那是伤害他的最佳方式。不过，他已经把他整得够惨了。看到他落得如此下场，我一点也**不**伤心。但是我没想到事情会闹得这么大，抱歉。” 他蘸起修复膏，轻轻抹到一条可怖的伤痕上。“你这里可伤得不轻啊。” 

“危险，微不足道。造反的平民，与汽车人反抗军相比，只是外行。” 

“多谢夸奖，” 爵士歪歪脑袋，并眯起护目镜。“但是这条伤疤真的很深。那些外行怎么可能把你打成这样？”

他轻触声波脖子上的破损电线。声波克制住颤抖的冲动。他没有受致命伤，不过那些几乎被碾碎的精致线路，还是很敏感。“这是，惹怒威震天的后果。”

“这样啊，” 爵士的声音瞬间弱了下来，“哎哟。他可真狠啊？绝对气昏了头；他当着所有人的面，把你打倒在地的时候，我都不敢相信自己的光学镜。”他轻描声波的颈部线路，又猛地收回手。他匆匆退到床的另一边，与声波拉开距离。

“你为什么对他这么忠诚？”

声波愣了一秒。这几百万年里，他从来没有问过自己这个问题。“威震天，我的首领。”

“可他是一位残忍至极的首领。他虐待下属，把自己的过错推到他们身上，还会在不顺心的时候打他们，” 爵士反驳，“他对自己的士兵，简直比对敌人还要残酷。我是个奴隶，我**必须**给威震天下跪。你为什么这么做呢？” 

“声波，在许多个世纪前发誓效忠威震天。他现在的行为，无关。我的机型特质，永远忠诚。” 声波用一只手按住胸舱，机械鸟双子正在里面睡觉。“所有宿主机，都带有忠诚硬编码。此等忠诚，保护磁带的必要条件，最基本的生活方式。自然，此等忠诚，也会给予威震天陛下。”

“哪怕他对你做出**这种**事情？” 

“威震天，对我有所要求。声波，没有达到他的要求。值得受惩罚。”

“讲真，你没觉得你那么值得受惩罚，” 爵士说。“毕竟你用不怎么道德的手段，把我要了回来。”

声波坚定地无视内心的动摇，并继续话题。“ 对我的机型而言，背叛首领，不可能。爵士，无法理解这样的忠诚？”

“只是无法理解你会效忠那货。” 爵士抱住膝盖，一脸深思。“看来声波同志的忠诚，是先到先得的终生制产品。真希望先得到你的是汽车人。事情会….大不一样。”

“ 汽车人，在威震天发动革命前，并不存在，” 声波指出。“我的勘探监视，对革命尤为重要。你的愿望，不可能实现。”

“和其他愿望一样。”

爵士的眼神变得伤感。声波朝他伸出手。“爵士，未完成任务。继续处理伤口。” 

“遵命，主人。” 爵士挪回声波的手肘旁边。他没有抬头，也没有看到声波悄悄撤回面具，俯身吻住了他。这意外之吻，让他的奴隶僵在原地。然而，他没有反抗，甚至微微张开嘴唇，让声波吻得更深。当声波放开他时，他的护目镜变成了鲜艳的明蓝色。声波觉得，这很像是爵士版本的“脸红”。

“你刚才是要干嘛？” 

“提醒。”

“提醒什么？因为我的一时软弱，你可以随时随地的亲我了？”

“是。此外，爵士并不讨厌这里。你承认：你在被带走的时候，想要回到我的身边。”

“我真的那么说了，哈？” 爵士苦笑。“我的脑袋绝对生锈了。”

“爵士，想被声波所拥有。”

“你知道那不完全是真的。”

“ 我知道。” 声波更加深情地吻住了他，爵士接受了他的吻，并努力回应声波的欲求。一开始，爵士与声波唇齿纠缠，在发声器深处愉悦低吟。然而，当声波加深力度的时候，他却犹豫了。声波察觉到他的抗拒，刚想松开爵士，就听到了一声响亮的咳嗽—猫科动物的咳嗽。两人瞬间分开。爵士触电似的跳离声波，差点滚下床。 

“ravaaage！” 轰隆隆和迷乱站在门口，由兴奋转为崩溃。“你把气氛全毁啦！”他们怒视兄长。

“这是你唯一一次出声—”

“你干嘛非得当个扫兴鬼！” 

Ravage无视他们的抱怨，嫌弃地瞪了声波一眼。“你们俩在那里站了多久？” 爵士责备。双胞胎露出坏笑。

“足够久，两位情男。继续啊—别在意我们，也别在意ravage。队伍里的事，他说了又不算。” 

爵士与声波对视，并轻哼一声。“你肯定知道他们在围观。我被一屋子偷窥狂包围了。” 

“共生关系的自然—” 

“当我没说。我手上全是你黏糊糊的膏药；我得去浴室里洗个手。狗仔队不许跟来。” 他跃下充电床，从磁带们中间穿了过去，还不忘和ravage“和善”地对视一眼。

“ravage，你个大炉渣，” 轰隆隆嘟囔。“老大总算取得了进展，他等得花儿都谢了。你怎么总是毁掉好事？”

“耐心，” 声波打断他们，以防恼火的ravage和双子打起来。“爵士的训练，进行至敏感阶段。在对新主人的喜爱，和对前组织的忠诚间纠结。造成恐惧或不适，会使进度倒退。” 他张开胳膊，轰隆隆和迷乱自觉地跳到他的大腿上。

“可是我们受够你愚蠢的耐心了，” 迷乱哼唧。“从你把他带回家的那一天起，你就一直在忍。其实你没必要忍，我们也不想再等了。我们呢？你就不想想你的磁带们吗？是时候多做点事了。”

“当爵士准备好，爵士会主动找我，” 声波望向离床最近的窗沿。他的折纸玫瑰被爵士安放在上面。“爵士，无法抗拒加深的感情。” 

“但愿他能快一点。”

“这个，不是你的头等大事。今天的监视报告，你的头等大事。准备上传数据。”他们满嘴抱怨，却还是爬上了他的肩膀。声波扛着他们站起来，朝门口走去。而ravage还有事要找他。他猛推声波的大腿，用尾巴扫过他的装甲。他的肢体语言彰显着焦虑。声波意识到—ravage一直憋着某件事没说，想要与他分享。声波有些吃惊，但没有犹豫。

“轰隆隆，迷乱，上传数据推迟。Ravage要求更改顺序。”

“喂！”

“什么事都是ravage优先！”

Ravage怒吼一声。双子明白了他的意思。“好，好，我们等就是了。” 

“我们会让爵士给我们洗澡。”

“也许还会打一场肥皂仗。”

“反正没有你，我们玩得更开心。” 他们朝ravage吐吐舌头，便窜下声波的肩膀，蹦蹦跳跳地跑出房间。几秒后，在浴室里洗澡的爵士，发出了痛苦的嚎叫。至少他们三个能互相牵制一会了。声波跟着ravage走进工作室，并锁上门，保证隐密与安静。ravage开始着急地拽声波。在他无声的询问下，ravage给他发了三条数据：代表暴动日期的时间戳，警察局长办公室的印章，以及汽车人大黄蜂的图像—真奇怪。

“汽车人，有何关系？” 声波问。“你的入侵被汽车人发现？” 

Ravage点点头。然而，声波知道这不是他担忧的原因。Ravage表示完整的记忆文档，能更好地说明问题。声波打开胸舱，让ravage跳起变形，飞了进去。

_下面很安静。_ _Ravage_ _在天花板的槽隙中轻松穿行。他正在不顾危险地全速前进，但他一点也不在乎。警察局里没有人，所有警察都奉命去城市里镇压暴动了。从他接收到的数据流看，动乱愈演愈烈，不过_ _ravage_ _现在只在乎他的任务。今天，他的主人遭受了不公平的惩罚与羞辱，而_ _ravage_ _要立刻结束这一切。他窜过通风管道的空档，无声地降落在大火车的办公桌上。他转过头，便看到了大黄蜂惊讶的蓝眼睛。_

_两人面面相觑，愣在了原地。_ _Ravage_ _不会说话，大黄蜂什么也听不见。在战争时期，_ _ravage_ _会直接攻击他。可是现在，在奴隶身上留下伤痕会暴露他的行踪。这个无助的小奴隶，突然成为了声波队伍的最大阻碍。_

_Ravage_ _烦躁地低吼一声。然而，大黄蜂突然站了起来。他直视_ _ravage_ _，飞快按下办公桌的通讯代码，关闭了公共频道。然后，他输入他主人的密码，启动数据终端，并退到旁边。他和_ _ravage_ _一样安静地走出办公室，半掩上门。门外的阴影表示，他在帮他放哨。_

_Ravage_ _没剩多少时间了。他把惊讶抛到脑后，开始骇入大火车的终端，定位复制文件。输入所有者的密码，加快了他的工作速度。他完成后，便藏起所有侵入痕迹，拔出数据线，头也不回地窜上天花板。当他消失在缝隙里的时候，他听到了大黄蜂沙哑的轻咳。下一秒，闪电就闯了进来。_

那时候，Ravage没空担心别的事情；情况危急，他们才刚刚逃过一劫。而现在，声波基本康复了，这件事让ravage愈发不安。声波也有些不安。他重放记忆文档，仔细审视每个画面。 

作为敌对阵营的侦察兵，大黄蜂和ravage一直相互厌恶。他本该是最不可能帮助ravage的汽车人。ravage跳下来的时候，他一脸震惊—这说明大黄蜂不知道他会来，更不可能知道他为何而来。然而，在短暂的惊讶后，他就开始帮助ravage。毫无疑问，也毫无反抗。他只是退到一边，让ravage完成工作。对ravage的任务而言，他是个完美的帮手—而这正是最大的疑点。

Ravage还在他的胸舱里满足地休息。声波独自坐在办公室里，合上光学镜，深入回忆。他想起了爵士—他也在暴动当天，展现出了同样的游刃有余。他和大黄蜂都不可能预知未来的事件。然而，他也立刻想到了应对策略，并毫不犹豫地执行。难道他已经知道了？他们都已经知道了？ 

声波回溯到一切问题的根源—在不可能的地方出现的监视相机。那是他的相机，却不在现有相机的行列里，而是个未投入使用的备用相机。声波不知道它是何时被盗的。红蜘蛛砸毁了相机，也毁掉了查询相机编码的机会。它肯定是被一位耐心的小偷偷走的。他制造出相机齐全的假象，由此瞒过了声波。声波认真思考起犯人的动机，方法与最终成果。

红蜘蛛的嫌疑最大。他是那天的最大获利者。对他而言，把一个偷来的相机放进自己的家里，简直易如反掌。正如磁带们所言：这也像是红蜘蛛会干出的事情。可他为什么选择现在挑事呢？声波想到了另一位嫌疑人：震荡波。这个事发时间，对他是最有利的。他也有许多报复声波的理由。然而，震荡波太傲慢了。他不可能把偷来的相机放进追踪者的领地—更别说红蜘蛛的私人公寓了。

最后一位嫌疑人是爵士。他是那个动乱之日的起点与终结。他是个奴隶，却奏响了暴动的序曲，伤害了霸天虎帝国，让憎恶的震荡波跪倒在地。他甚至懒得掩饰自己的喜悦。他不可能亲自把相机放进红蜘蛛的公寓….但是别的汽车人可以。这种可能性近乎为零，却不是不可能。 

这个谜团有种莫名的熟悉感。声波翻阅起更早的记忆文档。爵士—无意或故意地—说服战车队去地球偷走了探长。在威震天雕塑被画上汽车人标志的前夕，他对着家里的监视镜头干尽蠢事，仿佛在刻意提供不在场证明。涂鸦事件尚未解决，监视相机就出了问题。在这三个案件里，声波都找不到确凿的证据…也无法肯定爵士是清白的。声波不蠢，他知道这不是巧合。爵士肯定在玩某种游戏；他暂时猜不透的游戏。 

他该做些什么呢？声波可以更加严密地监视爵士，限制他与其他汽车人的接触。可是，他怎么拉开爵士与自己的距离呢？声波再也无法否认他的所作所为—他被自己的奴隶说服，默许爵士利用自己的团队，蓄意破坏帝国的和平。轰隆隆和迷乱没有负罪感；他们高兴又自豪，觉得自己完成了一次伟大的恶作剧。然而，得知真相的威震天，会怎样对待他们呢—声波不敢再想了。声波默许—甚至支持了一次叛国行动。 

事情怎么会变成这样？声波，威震天最忠诚的士兵，居然会做出此等背叛？声波是宿主机。忠诚是他的生存信条。几百万年来，谁也没有质疑过他的忠心。然而，自从他把爵士带回家以后，他慢慢改变了。不知为何，他开始对威震天隐瞒部分真相，而不是通报所有实情，甚至开始钻语义的空子。声波感到惊恐万分。可是他知道—他每次都知道—他必须这么做。情况过于紧急，他无暇顾及其他事情。也许，这就是爵士想看到的成果。 

声波与爵士，究竟谁会先毁掉谁？

* * *

处刑犯人的队伍，像是一条看不见尾巴的长龙。它交叠的身躯占满了半个城市广场，一直延伸至中央平台的边缘。每一分钟，都会有一名犯人离开队伍的长链，被士兵推上台阶。现在，有五十名罪人被拴在平台的长杆上。他们想要在硫酸鞭的抽打下忍住尖叫，却都失败了。围观的人群，把另一半广场挤得水泄不通。然而，广场上却十分安静。人们遥望着不断循环的酷刑，沉默不语。声波发现—那凄厉的尖叫，也因此传到了更远的地方。过去公开处刑的时候，观众们总是兴高采烈，完全不像现在这般静默。他们被犯人的庞大数量吓到了，也知道自己只是侥幸逃过一劫。 

总之，所有人都来到了现场—包括那个还没有他胸口高，正在低声哼唱的小轮子。把爵士带来时，声波做好了最坏的思想准备。然而，他的奴隶看着闪电鞭打犯人的后背，面色如常，连抖都没抖一下。 

“爵士，不同情受害者？” 下一名犯人被拽上去后，声波忍不住问道。“没有负罪感？”

“我告诉过你了，声波，我不是个善良的汽车人。我是负责干脏活的坏人。如果我可怜每一位无辜的受害者，我就什么魔术都变不成了。此外，这些中立市民还欠我好几处伤疤，和一条断臂呢。”

他露出冰冷的微笑，示意地扭扭右手，便再次转回平台。他的话很有说服力。不过，声波还没有忘记震荡波突击搜查的事情。那一天，爵士表现得十分沮丧。 

“怀疑，” 他评价，“爵士在撒谎。”

他的奴隶笑着耸耸肩。“ 就算我撒谎了，又和你有什么关系呢？ ”

“经验得知，你的每句谎言都与我有关。”

这句话引起了爵士的注意。他瞥了声波一眼，眼神中透着寒芒。声波不甘示弱地回看。他们还没来及说话，人群中就传来了惊叫。声波抬头望去—威震天正在走向平台。他高大的身躯在人堆中格外醒目。他在台子上踱步，对犯人们的哀求充耳不闻。闪电放下鞭子，朝他鞠了一躬。他看看恳求威震天大发慈悲的犯人，又看看威震天，稍显犹豫。威震天不耐烦地点点头，示意他继续。求饶声又变回了尖叫。威震天再次转向人群。声波默默祈祷他不会注意到他们，但威震天迈开大步，直接朝他们走了过来。

“提醒，” 他轻声说，“爵士承诺过，在威震天面前好好表现。”

“我知道，” 爵士紧张地嘟囔。威震天来到面前后，声波深鞠一躬。他偷瞄爵士，确保他也这么做了。

“威震天陛下。”

“声波，” 威震天点点头。“事情进展得很顺利。干得不错。我知道你没有多少时间安排处刑工作。”

“您的夸奖，备感荣幸。”

“市民呢？他们没有给你惹麻烦？”

“直接反抗，不存在。” 

威震天挑起眉毛。“不那么直接的反抗呢？”

“根据磁带们的记录，民众表现出强烈不满。” 声波谨慎回答。他不想给出这个答案，但是威震天想要听真相。“犯人数量，史无前例。每位铁堡市民，都饱受震撼。公众同情心，泛滥。普遍观点：惩罚过于残忍，且不公正。”

他紧张地绷直身子。然而，威震天只是平静地扫视人群。“是嘛？看来他们还不太了解他们的首领。不过，他们会了解的。” 他露出残忍的微笑。“ 我的追随者们也一样。对吗，声波？”

威震天举起一只手，轻擦他脖子上的破损线路，激起一阵疼痛。但是声波没有动弹。威震天对支配权的刻意展示，一点也不令他吃惊。真正令他吃惊的，是爵士引擎的低声咆哮。威震天的手指在他身上停留的时间越长，那充满保护欲的轰鸣就越响。威震天惊讶地望向爵士。不过声波知道，爵士才是最惊讶的人。他满脸窘迫，急忙压下声音。可惜，他已经太迟了。

“你想说什么吗，汽车人？”

“不，” 爵士瞄了声波一眼。“….陛下。”

“真是稀奇。” 威震天的光学镜饶有兴趣地闪烁起来。他抓住爵士的下巴，左右摆弄他的脸。爵士的护目镜燃烧着恨意，但他依然保持沉默。“ 我很佩服你，声波。你在他身上取得了不少进展，干得不错。” 他微微靠向声波，在他的接收器旁柔声低语。 “我就借走他一分钟。”

声波还没反应过来，威震天就拽起爵士，大步走回平台。爵士惊得大叫一声，却很快闭上了嘴，踉跄着跟上威震天的步伐。声波站在原地，努力无视陷入恐慌的宿主程序。威震天踏上平台，把爵士丢到地上，闪电赶忙让到一边。霎时间，城市广场鸦雀无声。每双光学镜都望向了威震天，与他脚下的奴隶。

“我的塞伯坦人民们，” 他雄浑的声音直接穿透了人群。声波仿佛又回到了革命前期，威震天的寥寥数语，就能在人们的火种中燃起烈焰。他一直是统领听众的主人。“据我所知，你们对这次惩罚十分不满，” 他说。“你们认为它太过“残忍”，不够“公正”。这个消息令我很惊讶，我**觉得**我对他们已经非常仁慈了。别忘了，这些人在我的城市里闹事抢劫，藐视我的权威，还攻击了我的士兵。”

他望向离平台最近的囚犯们，他们都哆嗦着低下了头。威震天特意沉默了几秒，才再次开口。 “曾经，也有那么一群人，与我的士兵战斗过。他们声称我没资格统治塞伯坦。还叫我“暴君”和“魔鬼”。” 他不紧不慢地绕着爵士兜圈。爵士还站在原地，动也不敢动。“你知道，他们后来怎么样了吗？” 

威震天与爵士对视。他打了个响指，并指指地面。人群再次陷入死寂，两人凶狠的目光，几乎擦出了火花。声波屏住呼吸。他知道威震天想要什么，爵士肯定也知道。但是他不知道爵士会不会听他的话。整个铁堡都在屏息以待，对爵士而言—这是羞辱威震天的最好时机。他可能会被杀死，可是爵士怕过死吗？声波把拳头攥得生疼。

爵士终于动了。他像没有生命的机器一样，僵硬地跪到地上。尽管护目镜中铭刻着仇恨，他却深深弯下腰，做出磕头的姿态。威震天满意地微笑起来。他用脚挑起爵士的下巴，强迫他抬起视线。

“你是什么，爵士？”

“我是奴隶，” 爵士的低语细若游丝。威震天使劲顶住他的下巴。

“大声点，让他们**听见**。” 

“我是，” 爵士大声重复，“奴隶。”

“你为什么是奴隶？”

“因为我有罪，我挡了您的路。”

“很好。” 威震天把爵士踢到一边，并再次转向人群，享受他们的恐惧与惊叹。“和他相比，我觉得我这次的惩罚，已经够仁慈了。你们说呢？” 

“没错！” 铁堡民众们连连大喊。“威震天陛下圣明！”

“帝国万岁！”

“霸天虎万岁！”

“威震天万岁！”

威震天满意地点点头，并朝闪电摆了下手。“继续。” 他把爵士拽起来，走下平台。几秒后，他就回到了声波的身边。

“给，” 他似乎很得意。 “我用完他了。” 把爵士推给声波后，他迈向了广场出口，对周围的赞美之词无动于衷。很快，威震天就淡出了视野。中立公民们再次观看起处刑。声波感受到爵士的颤抖，不禁伸出胳膊，想把他搂到怀里。

**“niet,****（不）****”** 爵士推开他。**“****No, please. Everybody’s still looking.(****不，求你了。大家都在看着呢** **)****”**

他说的没错。威震天消失后，大多数人的目光都停在了爵士身上。他的声音和身体都在颤抖。但是他咬紧牙关，强迫自己站直。**“Let me have this much. (****这样就好****)”**

爵士遵守了承诺；他对威震天毕恭毕敬—都是为了声波。声波温柔地点点头。他们转身离开，仿佛什么事情都没有发生。

* * *

这4天里，他们玩hax的时间，比过去一个月加起来还要多。即便如此，他们的游戏还是没有结束。声波与爵士各失了几个棋子。他们紧咬着对方，互不相让。他们的军队，已经在三维棋盘里对决了三次，却仍未分出胜负。这是声波玩过的时间最长的单局hax。爵士拿起一枚棋子，在手指间旋转一会，又把它放了回去—不知是改变了主意，还是想误导声波，隐藏自己的真实意图。两种情况皆有可能—声波从惨痛的教训中学到了这点。

“所以，我们今天能出去了吗？别误会，我很爱和你玩游戏，不过咱们坐太久啦。” 他在椅子上乱动，露出期待的笑容。 “我们现在能离开公寓了。对吗？”

这几天，他们之所以在hax棋盘上消磨大量时间，是因为声波暂时取消了散步活动。暴动后的城市依然千疮百孔，群众的怨恨也尚未褪去。声波不想独自走过某些街区，更不想冒险带他的奴隶出来散步。然而，公开处刑过后，城市逐渐恢复秩序。已经习惯在战乱中讨生活的塞伯坦人，迅速回归了忙碌的日常。磁带们的报告表明：大部分集市都恢复了正常营业。震荡波倒台的消息，让商人们干劲满满。

“现在，城市的状态，安全，” 声波回答。“市民活动，重新开始。霸天虎的公众威信，足够。可以开始散步活动。”

“别担心，主人。” 爵士伸出胳膊，捏了捏声波的手。“如果有人找你麻烦….我会和他们说，你有我罩着。”

声波忍住翻白眼的冲动，干巴巴地说，“提供保护，感激。”

爵士吃了一惊，没想到声波会配合他的玩笑。他的脸上绽开了温暖的微笑。那个笑容让声波陷入一阵恍惚。他的火种加速跳动，想让爵士把手挪向他身体的其他地方。可惜他得等等了。威震天的来电声响了起来。

“必须暂停游戏。威震天陛下在等我。” 他无视爵士的臭脸，走进他的工作室，并按下控制台的通讯按钮。

《 声波！ 》

《 威震天陛— 》

《 工人们总算修完能量储存站了。情况比我想象的还要糟糕。我把相关文件发给你了，帮我计算一下，以当前的能量消耗率，我们的储备能量还能撑多久。》

声波望向容量巨大的新文件。《 计算能量消耗？这个任务— 》通常是由震荡波完成的。他及时收住了嘴。威震天不想让震荡波解决这类问题，是完全正常的。他有这个权利。声波应当毫无怨言地接受任务，而不是问多余的问题。 

《 ….这个任务，接受。明天呈上结果。》

《 不，在一个小时之内给我结果。我要立即召开会议，讨论能源短缺问题。我需要你的数据。形势危急，我不能再等了。》

声波恭敬地鞠躬，心情却沉了下去。《 明白，威震天陛下。将在一小时内，写完报告。》

《 很好。解散。》显示屏变为一片漆黑。声波疲惫地轻叹一声。他没有计算过整个政府—或是整座城市消耗的能量，也没有用过震荡波熟悉的图表。在接下来的一个小时里，他必须抓紧每分每秒，才能在规定时间内完成任务。他走回客厅。

“爵士，我需要立刻出席指挥中心。新会议，需要大量提前准备。” 

爵士的微笑消失了。“我们的散步怎么办？我们已经好几天没出去了，你答应过我！你说过我们可以一起去！” 他似乎很沮丧。 

“抱歉；明天再去散步。必须将威震天放在第一位。”

“我还能说什么呢？” 爵士的护目镜闪过一丝愠怒。他把目光移向沙发上的两个小磁带。“哎—你能让轰隆隆和迷乱带我出去吗？” 

“玩游戏哪，” 轰隆隆紧盯着屏幕。

“哦，拜托？拜～～托？” 爵士旋转跳跃到沙发后面，露出祈求的笑脸。“可怜可怜我吧，我已经三天没有出门了。你们每天都能出去！” 

“所以我们要待在**这里**，干点机生中重要的事情：比如说，玩《刺客信条》。”

爵士的引擎哀鸣起来。这异常的声响，让声波回想起吊钩的警告。爵士是个轮子，他需要频繁地外出活动，不然就会变得暴躁而痛苦。 

“轰隆隆，迷乱，接受命令：带爵士去散步。”

“哈？可是老大，我们正在—” 

“嘿，老迷。” 轰隆隆戳戳他的兄弟。“我们可以先暂停一会。也许带爵士去闹市区散步，会很好玩。”

两人说了一番悄悄话。迷乱的光学镜瞬间亮了起来。“哦没错—绝对会超**好玩**。好吧爵士，我们会带你去哒。”

声波的心中敲响了警钟。他把双子从沙发上拎起来，严厉地瞪着他们。“轰隆隆，迷乱，不许偏离主要商业街的常规路线。不许带爵士去任何可疑区域。不许进行散步以外的任何活动。不许让爵士与其他霸天虎，汽车人” 他补充，“任何人互动。”

“那我们还能**做**神马？”

“散步。”

迷乱，轰隆隆和爵士同时垂下肩膀。“渣的，这还有什么意思？”

“争论，无用，没必要。”他烦躁地检查计时器。“工作，已经被耽误。”

他走向阳台大门，并在经过爵士的时候，捏起他的下巴。确保爵士全神贯注后，他只说了一个词。

“听话。”

想起自己的黑历史，爵士惭愧地笑了笑，并捂住火种。这样应该就行了；声波不能再浪费时间了。最后瞪了爵士一眼后，声波走进阳台，并启动推进器。他听见，迷乱已经开始求爵士在集市的围墙上做后空翻了。

* * *

“情况比想象的还要糟糕，” 威震天单刀直入。 “ 暴动期间，我们能量储备站的警力寡不敌众。暴徒们利用数量优势和警员的困惑，摧毁了多处能量工厂。75座储备站中的36座都遭到了攻击。被攻击的大多数站点被一扫而空。剩余站点的损失比率根据增援快慢而有所不同，却都在10%—70%之间。根据声波的计算，依照现在的能量消耗率，我们将在两个月之内耗干能量储备。”

指挥室里的其他霸天虎，都陷入了沉默。所有人都知道能量窃贼的存在，但是他们忙着处理其他烂摊子，并没有意识到问题的严重性。两个月简直短得可怕。“我叫你们过来，” 等大家消化完新闻后，威震天再次开口。“是为了讨论削减能量分配额度的事情。”

沉默被瞬间打破。每位霸天虎都在大吵大嚷，想要保留自己的分配额度，甚至索取更多。铲土机开始列举挖地虎正在进行的城建工程，大火车在不断唠叨他公寓的修复工作，红蜘蛛则尖叫着他的科学院。

“—等了这么长时间，才得到了一块地！我绝不会就此停工，耽搁它的建造进程！” 

“那么，你有什么好建议吗？” 威震天一脸冷漠。“如果你不开始节约自己的能量，在不远的将来，你的宝贝科学院将找不到任何可用能源。”

“我们就不能增加地球工厂的产量吗？”

“我已经下达了命令。不过，那些奴隶已经从早忙到晚了。搅拌大师很难再给他们增加工作量。我们的能量还是不够—这倒给我提了个醒，铲土机。记得我借给你的那个迷你金刚吗？他必须返回地球。”

铲土机张大了嘴。“可是—陛下！我的拆除工程还需要他；如果没有他，我们清理工地的速度将会变慢一倍。如果您想送一个奴隶去地球，为什么不选红蜘蛛的奴隶呢？他一直在抱怨他不想要他。”

感知器正在给声波倒酒。他没有吭声，拿杯子的手却在微微颤抖。红蜘蛛怒吼一声，猛拍桌子。

“那不意味着我不需要他在实验室里当助手！这个轮子知道的的化学知识，比你们挖地虎全员加起来还要多。我不会让他像民工一样，在沙漠里挖石油。我的科学院需要他。”

“前提是你能建成科学院，” 威震天提醒他。除了声波，谁也没有发现感知器脸上的惊讶与感激。 

“等下，” 红蜘蛛紧张地说。“等—等一下。你一直在说削减**我们**的需求。为什么不抬高能量价格呢？民众的购买量下降，我们的能量消耗率不就降低了吗？小事一桩，对不对？”

声波瞬间警惕了起来。他不熟悉震荡波的统计图表，更不熟悉震荡波控制能量价格的方法。然而，他知道市场经济是一门极为精妙的学问。震荡波一直小心调控着物价平衡，不敢做出任何巨大变动。

“观点，” 他谨慎开口。“突然抬高价格，可能造成恶劣影响。也许咨询震荡波…” 

威震天的表情让他闭上了嘴。红蜘蛛的眼神由惊讶转为轻蔑。 “哦，我觉得震荡波做出的“贡献”已经够多了。你不这么觉得吗，声波？”

“唯一担忧，引发民众的更多不满。” 

“不用担心。你的监视能帮我们揪出那些异端分子，” 威震天的话语暗藏警告，“对吗？”

声波沮丧地鞠了一躬，表示赞同。威震天收敛起怒火，并躺回椅子上。“也许我会在公共场合多露几次面，” 他拍拍胳膊上的融合炮。“这样没什么坏处。很好—我们会把能量的市场价格提升25%。而你们的能量分配额度，将被削减10%。”

“可是你说—”

“学会知足，红蜘蛛。” 他的语气再次变得狠戾。“我本来想削减30%。铲土机，那个迷你金刚必须回去。在我们的储备量恢复正常以前，他都不能回来。我建议你接受现实。”

铲土机低落地鞠躬。“遵命，陛下。”

“今天就到这里。所有人，解散。” 

* * *

飞回家的路上，声波一直在查看最新的铁堡监控数据。城市没再出现暴动火灾一类的事故。巡逻的霸天虎们没有打破安宁。他也没有接到爆炸，洪灾，或是能量短缺的报告。声波不要脸地黑进市民们的通讯频道，也没有听到关于奴隶舞者的讨论。然而， 声波有一种很不祥的预感。他忐忑地降落到阳台上，穿过自动开启的大门，走进客厅。坐在沙发上的双子，对他露出闪瞎眼的笑容。

“嘿老大！”

“会开得怎么样？”

“如我所料。爵士在哪里？”

下一秒，一个沉重的东西就蹦上了他的后背，差点把声波压倒。他踉跄几步，及时找回了平衡。一双黑白相间的胳膊，紧紧搂住他的脖子。 

“猜猜我是谁！” 爵士在他的接收器旁大叫。

“爵士？” 声波受到了极大的惊吓。他把手够向后背，想要抓住他的奴隶。可是他的机体灵活性很差，而爵士比他快多了。爵士在声波的后背上乱窜，却一直赖在上面。他大笑出声，嚷嚷了一句 “猜对啦”之类的话。每次声波往后看，他都会把头甩到声波的另一侧肩膀上。

“你看不见我！我是间谍之王—我是隐形哒！”

“爵士，立刻下来。”

他笑得更厉害了。“我还以为你不会命令我呢！你很了解我，声波，我什么时候都能下来。不过馊（首）先，让我们跳一支小舞…..做一点小爱….”

他试图强吻声波的面甲，而声波借此机会，把爵士的从身上剥了下来。他没来及接住爵士，他的奴隶笨拙地栽到了地上。不知为何，他变得更加兴奋，爆发出一阵哈哈狂笑，活像个机精病。

声波再次望向双子。小磁带们假装四处看风景。“轰隆隆，” 他冷冷道，“迷乱。”

“你就知道怪我们！” 

“错，总是你们的，” 声波不耐烦地呵斥。“坦白行径。你们对我的奴隶，造成了什么伤害？”

“那玩意又伤害不了他，” 迷乱抗议。

“ 那玩意是什么。 ”

“没啥—就是一点点街头烈酒。 ” 他们被声波的怒火吓得哆嗦。“呃，你们进展太慢啦！而且你什么都不愿意做。所以我们想帮你个小忙，让他放松一点点。”

“你懂的，让他舒服一点点。”

“现在他舒服啦。” 

“所以赶紧和他干正事去吧。” 

“给点面子，在最刺激的时刻到来之前，都别关掉链接。”

与此同时，爵士决定从地上爬起来。他扶着声波，吃力地站直。发现自己正对着声波的胸舱玻璃后，他又有了一个新主意。“您好！” 他一边高唱，一边飞快地捶玻璃。“有人在家吗？各式各样的真空吸尘器，正在绝赞售卖中 ！”

“我…可能让他多喝了一点。”

“我本来想给他下药的！”

“够了，” 声波摆开爵士乱摸的手，感到十分崩溃。“双子的行为，鲁莽而愚蠢。爵士没有受伤，算你们走运。惩罚，一周不许玩电子游戏。” 

双子开始求饶哀嚎。他们的这副衰样，和刚才会议室里的虎子们迷之相似。声波在链接中发出严厉警告。

“安静。解散。现在，没空理你们，需要将所有精力放在爵士身上。” 他抱住爵士，走向他的卧室。他不想让他扭出怀抱，再次摔到地上。然而，爵士就是不想让他如愿。爵士在他的家里住了太久，久到声波忘了他有多“滑” 。声波刚把他抱到床边，他就尖叫一声，滑出声波的胳膊，并奇迹般地着陆在床上。他滚到床的另一边，以便看清声波的全貌。

“这就把我扔到床上了？” 他撑着下巴，朝声波抛了个媚眼。“声波先生，你在勾引我。”

“否。”

“你想让我**勾引**你。好，没问题！要论讨人欢心，爵士可从来没有失败过。” 他摇摇晃晃地站起来。人类音乐的鼓点，从他的发声器里溢出。“你想看我表演，对不对？今天晚上，我本来想要为你跳舞，可是你不在那里。我现在就为你跳舞，爱人。谁也无法阻挡我的舞蹈的魅力！”

“爵士，不建议跳—” 声波突然反应过来。“详细描述**那里**。”

“嘘～” 爵士用一根手指抵住自己的嘴。“ 别盖过巴里（Barry）的声音。”

“爵士，下来。” 他已经开始大幅摇摆，向床的边缘倾倒。声波绷紧神经，做好接住他的准备。“行为，不安全。”

爵士无视了他，开始跟着人类歌手轻声哼唱。他哼了半截，又突然停下来。“嘿，” 他迷蒙的护目镜，泛起一丝清醒的微光。“我觉得那对儿恶魔双胞胎给我下了药。哦～我会让他们**非常**后悔的。不过现在….我得烧掉多余的能量。过来帮帮我。” 

“否。探索当前的异常状态，并非我意。声波，不需要用化学物质，建立对所有物的掌控。我的目标，爵士自愿—”

“废话太多！” 爵士瞬间扑倒了毫无防备的声波。他又一次差点摔倒在地。又一次勉强找回平衡。多亏了爵士的小巧机型。他摸进声波的装甲空隙，揉搓感知器，挑弄线路。声波艰难地抵挡住攻势，把他们两个推回床上。“这才叫谈话嘛，” 爵士满意地说。现在，他被声波牢牢地按在床上。 “我看看啊，那里有些年头了，但是他们说你不会忘记….”

他懒洋洋地舔过声波的面甲边缘，润湿一条纤细的感知线，并对着它吹了口气。面甲未经声波的允许，就“啪”地撤了回去。“bingo！” 他抬起脑袋，热切地吻住声波的嘴唇，并用大腿夹住声波的腰，防止他逃走。

“爵士，不要。我的最终胜利，不可避免。你未来的臣服，可以预见。这种情况下的第一次，不想要。”

“难怪大家都叫你扫兴鬼，” 爵士抱怨。“别想未来了。我**现在**就想要你。哦，我的电线快要烧着了。” 他难受地扭动着，并把臀部顶向声波。“你让我欲火中烧，亲爱的，我好想要你。我想将这股电流传导到你的线路上，让你和我一起燃烧。我是你的了！拆我！现在就拆我！”

声波以惊人的意志力，把持住了自己。“爵士，我的回答是否。”

“可是我快热死了！”

声波心累地叹了口气。他提醒自己—这不是爵士的错。如果不尽快释放欲望，他就会浑身疼痛。

“爵士，提供妥协方案。”

“我不想要妥协，我想要你把我拆得当当响！”

声波差点呛住。他艰难地集中精力，吐出下一句话。“你的热情，令声波感动。下达命令：为了我，触摸你自己。自行过载，让我在旁边欣赏。”

“自行过载就行？” 爵士面露失望。“你不想要我吗？”

“命令已下达。” 声波轻吻了下爵士的嘴唇。“这是，我的愿望。爵士，想让我失望？” 

“我不会让你失望的，亲爱的。我愿意为你做任何事情。”

他在化学物质的作用下，说出了声波一直想听的话。爵士醉意氤氲的护目镜，变成了深蓝色。他的气息紊乱，装甲灼热。假装这一切都是真的是何其容易。只要说一个词，爵士就完全属于他了。

….但仅限今晚。明天，爵士就什么都想不起来了。也可能更糟—他会想起一切，然后退回原点。爵士会感到受伤，认为声波辜负了他的信任。声波宁愿他想不起来。总之，他不想这么做。声波忍痛放开爵士的手腕，并退后几步。 “开始。触摸你自己；与我的接触，禁止。”

“遵命。” 爵士又抛了个媚眼。他轻抚胸部装甲，用指尖描画上面的敏感缝隙，逗弄自己。他发出一声低吟，并弓起背，将臀部顶向自己的手掌。他张开大腿，把手指塞进面板间的空隙。他在里面揉搓自己的电线，在感知线路中激起一阵快感。这幅景象，让声波的线路随之升温。爵士呻吟着加快右手的动作，并抽出左手，将它缓缓举到唇边，舔舐吮吸每根手指。他的目光一刻也没有离开声波。他将手指塞入口腔深处，模仿另一只手在装甲中的动作。声波的散热风扇开始疯狂运转，翻搅出体内的多余热量，却无法抵挡眼前爵士的诱惑。哦，他的奴隶太性感了。

风扇的尖叫，让爵士露出坏笑。声波本以为爵士就要过载了，可爵士是个坏芯眼的演员。他呼哧带喘地停下来，用湿润的手指勾勒脖子上的线路。他再次呻吟起来，在电线间摆动手指，激起又一阵炙热快感。他抚过车头灯的玻璃，以及保险杠的底部，将身子猛地甩向一边。他慵懒地翻过身，跪在床上，并分开大腿。声波能清晰地看到—他的手指在对接口里快速抽插。随着手指捅入次数的增加，他的呻吟声越来越频繁，引擎的震颤也越来越剧烈。他依然面向声波，没有断开视线接触。听到声波愈发激烈的风扇轰鸣，他的脸上浮出小恶魔似的笑容。爵士伸出舌头，细细**舔舐**床面。

声波咽回一声呻吟，而爵士也突破了临界点。他的护目镜被刺眼的白光淹没，金色的电火花从装甲缝隙间飞舞而出。他剧烈颤抖了一下，便瘫倒在充电床上。

宁静的卧室里，只能听到两人沉重的喘息声。几分钟后，爵士翻了个身，再次面向声波。他的微笑疲惫而满足。

“你还满意吗，亲爱的？”

“是。任务，出色完成。”

“我可以亲你吗？”

“允许接触。” 声波点点头。爵士爬到他身边，飞快地啄了下他的嘴唇。这个吻很短暂，却充满柔情与爱意。他亲完声波，再次瘫软在床上。

“刚来一发…我就累得不行了。” 他的护目镜愈发黯淡。

“爵士必须休息。化学物质的副作用，疲惫。” 声波让爵士平躺在床上，并用一只胳膊搂住他，轻敲他的头盔。

“爵士。”

“嗯？”

“如何逃离第一次奴役？”

“我好像不应该告诉你，” 爵士的护目镜中游动着迟疑。

“你可以，” 声波轻声说。“告诉我。相信我。”

爵士犹豫了。声波本以为他残存的意识还在抵抗。然而，几秒后，他再次开口。“他们永远也不会放我走….所以，我只能那么做。”

“做什么？”

“利用他们的信任。我在他们的接收器旁轮番低语，哄骗他们，令他们彼此憎恨。然后，他们杀死了对方。”

声波的火种泛起寒意。他望着那困得打蔫，十分无害的小奴隶。“声波，不允许你对我们做出同样的事。”

这番话激起了一阵轻笑。爵士捧住声波的脸。“哦声波。我永远不会伤害你。你…是我的**一切**。” 他的光学镜突然暗了下来。爵士陷入沉眠。


	38. 舞池 on the floor

他们开始散步后，声波就一直在数爵士欲言又止的次数。他已经张口闭口了三次，却没能

挤出一个字。这是话痨爵士的新纪录。现在，他第四次张开嘴，第四次陷入沉默。声波觉得很有意思。他继续向前走，假装什么都没看见。3.462分钟后，爵士终于憋不住了。 

“所以？”

“爵士？”

“我投降了；我必须知道。从1到1000000打个分，我昨天晚上到底出了多大的丑？”

“问题，不明白。”

“少给我装纯！昨晚我和双子去散步；第二天早上，我独自在床上醒来，头疼得要死。 你直接上班去了，不但没有叫醒我，还把能量和冷却剂留在床边。我大致猜到了，声波。那两个杀千刀的小魔鬼在我的酒里加了料。就结果来看，我肯定没让他们失望。” 

“爵士，也有错。” 声波没有否认他的话。“从主人的手以外的地方吃东西。爵士知道规矩。” 

“我能怎么办？” 爵士气得蹦了一下。“你走得太急了，都没顾上喂我。我很饿！轰隆隆给我拿了杯能量酒….我怎么可能拒绝他呢。”

“显然，（爵士）需要更多训练。” 

“变态控制狂，” 爵士嘟囔一声，发出幽幽的叹息。 “唉，总之，事情就是这样。我喝了那杯酒，抱歉啦。**主人**。请您不要再吊我胃口了；我到底做了什么？或者说，**我们**都做了什么？”

他的动作变得愈发慌张。声波十分享受他的紧张。“爵士，什么都不记得？”

“我在床上跳舞了吗？我偶尔会那么做—不管喝没喝醉。”

“猜测，正确。爵士，精力十足。”

“跳完舞之后呢？”

“爵士，很有创意。”

爵士深吸一口气。 “呃？我们进行到了 …哪一步？你是不是，像人类说的那样，直接上垒了？” 他的护目镜苍白了几分。

“这个词汇，不明白。推测意思：有没有对接。” 声波望向爵士焦虑的脸，决定不再折磨他。“ 回答是否。”

“哈？真的？” 爵士停在原地，震惊地瞪着声波。“我们没有？”

“爵士，失望？”

“不！” 爵士继续前行， “我只是在统计得分。如果你敢说谎，我就给你减一分。昨天晚上，你…真的没有占我便宜？”

“爵士知道，声波从不说谎。”

爵士确实知道。声波看到，他的装甲线条放松了下来。他面露钦佩。 “我不想承认，不过你确实品行高尚，声波。我认识的所有霸天虎—和几位汽车人都会把持不住。厉害了，绅士先生。” 他露出淡淡的微笑，声波朝他点点头。在舒适的沉默中散了会步后，声波提出了新问题。

“昨天晚上的某个时间点，爵士提到在公共场所跳舞。可否记得相关细节？”

爵士费劲地回想，护目镜的亮光跳来跳去。最后，他耸耸肩。“我记得我走进了一家夜店。然后，我的记忆就变模糊了。你得去问双子。说起那两只小恶魔—你应该禁止他们用浴室洗澡。他们活该被罚。”

好主意。声波给其他三个小磁带下达指令。他很乐意让轰隆隆和迷乱长个记性。毕竟，禁玩电子游戏不算严厉的惩罚。 

“总之，如果你担心，我们现在就去找这家店吧。如果我登台跳舞了，肯定会有人记得。观众们总是求我返场，再来一支舞….” 他推推声波的胳膊，跳了个切分舞步。然而，声波坚定地摇摇头。

“否。首先，曾经进行过这类讨论。众目睽睽之下，进行此等活动，不想—” 

“谁也不在乎震荡波怎么想了。”

“此外，现在需要去别的地方。”

“哈？” 爵士总算注意到了周围的环境。他们正沿着市中心的小道前行。“嘿，我们这是要去工业区。干嘛去那里啊？我讨厌工业区；感觉超压抑。” 看着越来越破的街边建筑，他嫌弃地皱起面甲。

“威震天，正在视察冶炼厂。我的出席，必要。”

“威震天？哦，我突然得病了。我感觉头昏，油箱痛。” 爵士晃悠几步，夸张地转了180度。“我们回家吧，赶紧的。”

声波抓住他的胳膊肘，把爵士拉回正确的方向。“爵士，过来。此次出席，必要。务必拿出最佳表现。”

“是是，我上次这么做的结果就很好。话说，我怎么总感觉这次是和你，而不是我有关？”

“爵士，安静。”

“他忙着捏碎我的脖子的时候，你都在干什么？ ”

“**安静**。”

爵士不情愿地闭上了嘴。他无言地走完了剩下的路程，脸色与周围的建筑一样阴沉。没错；工业区算不上美观。无数工厂设施，像丑陋的巨怪一般挤满街区。空气中弥散着烧焦燃料的味道。只有最贫穷的市民才会来这里工作。他们只能接受自己的命运—与泥泞和污浊空气为伴。与他们相比，在黑市卖小玩意谋生的小贩要幸福太多。 

走过几条街后，声波终于来到了他的目的地—冶炼厂。他无视鞠躬的警卫们，直接走进工厂大门。激光鸟和圆锯已经到了。他们正在空中盘旋，记录地面上的一切。威震天对这家冶炼厂进行了突击搜查。他说过要在公共场合多露面。他就在前方不远处，迈着标志性的大步子。工厂经理匆匆跟在他旁边，股东们则紧张地走在后面，保持着沉默。在震荡波的精心安排下，普通市民无法获得冶炼厂的控股权。只有给他投资的中立富豪们，才能享受此等特权。然而，帝国法律规定—他们的一半股份都归国家所有。战争结束后，冶炼厂日积月累，使得能量储备达到了盈余状态。可是现在，绝大部分盈余能量都没有了，新的冶炼进度还十分缓慢。声波能听见威震天对生产效率的抱怨。

他是来督促工厂人员提高产量的，而声波是来监视听众的。今天早晨，政府发布了能量的新价格。尽管有机械鸟双子的记录，声波还是想亲自观察群众的状态。 他扫视围观的工人们，寻找威震天可能引起的不良反应。威震天知道他来了，却没有传唤他靠近，所以声波恭敬地保持着距离。这让爵士很不爽—他只能和蓝霹雳进行远距离眼神交流

“对 对，” 威震天不耐烦地说，“我看到了你全新的筒仓和管道系统。可是我没看到它们所带来的喜人成果。你还不了解赛博坦的现状吗？能量短缺，我的城市正在挨饿。我没有给你的运货码头不断提供燃料吗？没有给你冶炼能量所需的一切吗？没有吗？”

经理光学镜惨白，不敢吭声。两人间的沉默愈加尴尬。“ 没有吗？！” 

“有！有的，陛下，您做了这些事。我们在努力工作—” 

“所以你办不好事？既然你不缺设备和上进心，那缺的肯定是能力了。” 

“陛下，请您大发慈悲。暴动也给我们的工厂造成了破坏，我们失去了一些工人—”

“这就是你找的借口吗？ ” 

他苍白的光学镜，失去了最后一点血色。“我—我没想找借口，陛下，我只是想告诉您理由。如果您给我们足够的时间，恢复—”

声波开始计算—距离威震天失去耐心，用经理砸墙还有多长时间。然而，他们被一阵引擎的尖锐鸣响打断了。大家循声望去—三辆绕着巨大筒仓疾驰的跑车，朝着这边直冲过来。他们惊叫一声，赶忙急刹车。后面的两辆车及时停了下来，冲在最前面的车却来不及减速，还把保险杠给撞歪了。他腾跃而起，在半空中变形，并奇迹般地降落在威震天的前面，没有撞到他。他抬起头，瞠目结舌地盯着威震天。

“哦我的普—”

“愚蠢，没礼貌，神经不正常的炉渣！” 又惊又怒的经理，狠狠抽了一下他的脑袋。“你怎么这么莽撞！你丢了全工厂的脸！” 他不停地扇着小轮子。小轮子 “嗷”了一声，挨着打跪到地上。威震天好奇地打量着他—露出考虑杀人的表情。

“告诉我，你们上班期间经常在工厂里赛跑吗？”

“不，陛下！” 经理急忙否认。

“对啊，” 小工人坦然地说。 “ 陛下。” 他的上级脸色发青。威震天挑起一根眉毛。 

“有意思？解释。”

“我在我的工作单位里发现，短距离冲刺能够激发活力，让我们更快地完成冶炼工作。此外，输掉赛跑的人要第二天早起，给齿轮上油。现在，我们很少半局分胜负了。” 他快速回答完问题，毫无惧色。看到其他人震惊的表情后，他有些困惑。“我们，呃，开始赛跑后，每天能多生产50个能量块。抱歉，我没有向您请求准许。我们不觉得这件事情有什么坏处。真的，真的，真的很抱歉—我差点撞到您。我们不知道今天会来客人。”

“我可以原谅你的这次无礼。” 威震天的神态缓和了下来。他示意小工人站起来，光学镜流露出欣赏。“你说，一个简单的新想法，就能增加50个能量块？你可真聪明，不是吗？这才是我想看到的创新精神；帮我打赢战争的创新精神。能从你这么年轻的人的身上，看到这种可贵的精神，着实令人欣喜。”

他确实很年轻。声波观察着小轮子又惊又喜的脸庞。他载具形态的细节，说明他是在战后—很可能是铁堡被占领后出生的。他一直生活在霸天虎的统治之下。他的蓝色光学镜闪烁着崇拜和兴奋—被他的皇帝夸奖，几乎让他开心到发光。

“我的威震天陛下哟，谢谢您！您让我倍感荣幸。”

“ 没错。” 威震天紧盯着那个塞伯坦人。声波注意到，他首领的眼中闪动着浓厚的兴趣。这人是个轮子，一名卑微的工人，却很有魅力。他有着红黄相间的艳丽喷漆（声波从未见过如此鲜活的色彩），修长的流线型机体，和追踪者翅膀一样高翘着的阻流板。他是威震天喜欢的类型。

威震天又欣赏了几秒后，才转回痛苦的经理。“你应该向这位年轻的工人学习，经理。别害怕改变。霸天虎不会盲目遵从旧传统，而是勇于尝试新鲜事物。”

“比如奴役，” 爵士嘟囔。声波推了推他，示意他安静。

“毕竟，维系没用的旧传统，是汽车人的工作！ ” 威震天哈哈大笑，猛拍了下蓝霹雳的后背。小奴隶毫无准备，直接被拍到了地上。威震天再次大笑，其他人也跟着笑了起来。听到爵士引擎的低吼声后，声波按住了他的肩膀。小轮子盯着肮脏的地面，咽回一声啜泣。他神情屈辱，车门也在微微颤动。然后，一件意料之外的事情发生了（至少声波没有预料到）。那位中立青年俯下身，朝蓝霹雳伸出了手。 

威震天和其他人的笑声瞬间消失。声波听到了爵士惊讶的吸气声。蓝霹雳不解地盯着那只手。青年并不在意周围的惊诧目光—他面带微笑，继续等在原地。最终，震惊的蓝霹雳握住他的手，让年轻人把自己拉了起来。小青年退后几步，再次用星星眼瞅着威震天。

“ 很好。” 过了好几秒，威震天才反应过来。“你接着工作去吧。解散。” 他不耐烦地示意经理。“继续带路，我要检查整座工厂。”

“遵命，陛下，当然没问题。” 经理紧张地瞥了眼小员工。威震天没有指责这位青年，他也不好说什么。他深鞠一躬，继续向前走，威震天和其他人紧随其后。那位年轻人走向相反方向，顿时被他的朋友，和其他低等工人围住了。他们七嘴八舌地讨论着他与威震天陛下的相遇，不时开几句玩笑，发出阵阵爽朗笑声。爵士盯着那位年轻人，朝他们迈出一步，似乎想要跟上去。

“爵士，” 还是没有反应。他神情恍惚地迈着步，护目镜一片迷蒙。“爵士！”

“嗯？怎么了？” 爵士这才回过神来。他惊讶地望过来，仿佛才发现三步外的声波。

“你认识，这个人？”

爵士摇摇头。然而，声波发现了他一瞬间的犹豫。“我—我不认识他。”

“爵士。” 声波的语气带上了警告。

“我真的不认识他。也许….以后会认识的。”他翘起嘴角，望着年轻人和朋友们消失在街角。“所以我超爱工业区。这里总是充满了惊喜。” 

* * *

刚刚过去的第六分钟，和前五分钟一样沉默无果。声波很耐心。然而，hax棋盘对面的爵士让他失去了耐心。爵士看都没看棋盘。声波知道他没必要看，但是他不喜欢爵士盯着墙的呆滞神情。那不是思考hax策略的表情—而是心不在焉，琢磨不该琢磨的事情的表情。时间一分一秒地流逝，声波开始怀疑爵士正在想某件事—或者某个人。 

“爵士在想什么？” 他的耐心被耗尽了—真是难得。爵士迷茫地瞥了他一眼。 

“当然是，我的下一步棋。”

“爵士用的时间，长到反常。”

“也许我正要迈出关键的一步，” 爵士眯起光学镜。“你怎么了？昨天从冶炼工厂春游回来以后，你就很容易炸毛。我不知道为什么。去那里又不是我的主意。”

“然而，你被那里的工人们所吸引。” 声波僵硬地说。爵士傲慢的微笑让他更心烦了。 

“啊。你是说，那位有着大大的蓝眼睛的高颜值搞事青年？哦声波—你吃醋的样子，真是可爱极了。不过，你没必要瞪着我。他不是我的菜。我不喜欢他俗气的火焰纹样，也不喜欢他对独裁者的好感。他就差当着我们的面，成为威震天的腿部挂件了。”

爵士翻了个白眼，露出满不在乎的笑容。他没有提起蓝霹雳，和那位中立青年把他扶起来的事情，仿佛什么都没有发生。声波不喜欢他的刻意忽视。

“爵士，真的不认识这个人？”

“我告诉过你了，我不认识他。你也知道，我说谎的水平没这么差。如果你还是不相信我，那就自己调查去吧，对了—” 他朝声波甩甩头。“只要你有空，我们随时都可以再跳一曲探戈，宝贝儿。” 

声波严厉地瞪着他，爵士耸耸肩。“随你咯。我不知道你在生什么气。他只是个贫民窟的孩子。比激光鸟还年轻。估计是我成为特工以后，才被造出来的。我不可能认识…”

他的脸上，又闪过了只有声波才能发现的犹豫。声波凑近了些。“可是？”

“可是…这事儿很蹊跷。” 他露出困惑的微笑。“我一直在告诉自己不可能，可是我总觉得我在哪里见过他。我不知道这个想法是从哪儿来的。也许你，我私人历史的学霸，能够帮我找到答案。” 他的笑容变得调皮起来。 “记得告诉我，好吗？”

声波拒绝回答问题。就算他想回答，也会被双子进家门时的噪音打断。他们黑着脸踏进房间，悲痛地望了一眼娱乐控制台。 

“嘿。”

“我们回家了。”

“ 又一次，”

“回到什么游戏都**玩不了**的家。” 

“我们的技术会生锈的！”

“一周，” 声波提醒他们。他们愤怒地穿过客厅，并远远绕开浴室。

“谢谢你不让我们洗澡，爵士。”

“谢谢你们的能量酒，” 爵士回嘴。

“轰隆隆，迷乱，爵士的发言表明：他可能在公众场合跳过舞。可能时间段，在你们的监管之下。详细描述当时的情形。” 

“没错，越详细越好，小子们。” 爵士慢悠悠地说。“别不好意思。我是把观众们迷得神魂颠倒，让他们跪倒在我的天赋之下，还是直接把他们震晕了？”

瞄了一眼得意的爵士后，双子相互对视。“都不是。” 他们露出了同样得意的表情。

“我们带爵士走进一家夜店，希望他能来一出精彩的表演。”

“ 因为他一直在吹牛。”

“不过别生我们的气，老大。”

“ 即使他变得又傻又醉，他还是拒绝跳舞。”

“他说没有你在这里看着，他不能跳。” 

隔着hax棋盘，声波听到了爵士的抽气声。“我—我没有！” 他结巴起来。

“ 当然，” 轰隆隆的笑容愈发邪恶，“我们，全都录下来了。”

“ 真的好甜蜜。”

“ 好深情。”

“ 感天动地。” 

爵士的护目镜瞬间亮到晃眼。声波瞥见过几次爵士的“脸红”时刻，却从未看得如此清楚过。爵士呆呆地盯着双子，完全忘了掩饰自己。

“好了，” 声波说。“双子，需要上传数据，解散，去办公室。立刻开始工作。”

“遵命，老大。” 双子唱道。他们朝爵士坏笑一下，便跑进了另一个房间。声波有点同情他的奴隶。他的胸口黏着死沟鼠的时候，也没有这么惊慌无措。他看起来—用爵士刚才调侃声波的话说—很“可爱”。声波站起来，走到他害羞的奴隶旁边，轻抚爵士的脸。

“你的沮丧，没必要，” 他安慰。“声波，得到10分后，仍愿意继续游戏。” 他最后拍了下爵士的脸蛋，跟着双子走了出去。 

* * *

临近宵禁时分，声波才写完了新的监视报告。他从工作室里出来的时候，客厅早已空无一人，他的卧室也关了灯。爵士背对着门，一动不动地蜷在床的最远端。不过他骗不了声波。声波敏锐的听觉接收器，捕捉到了爵士引擎的高频震动—爵士还醒着。 

“爵士，提问。”

爵士缩得更紧了点。“你没看见我在装睡吗？”

“爵士必须看我。” 声波坐到床边，拽住爵士的肩膀，把他翻了过来。爵士满脸不高兴，却没有反抗。“回答问题：爵士为什么如此喜爱跳舞？” 

爵士的恼火转变为惊讶。“啥？”

“逻辑推理，跳舞与不愉快的回忆有关。” 声波指出。爵士用胳膊肘把自己支起来。

“不，不愉快的是**奴隶生涯**。我一直喜欢跳舞。我对舞蹈的爱从未消退。”

“观点，爵士为舞蹈而造。你的热爱，只是核心程序的作用结果？”

他耸耸肩。“好几万年以前，我就不再问自己这个问题了。这很重要吗？不管有程序，还是没程序—我都会是一位出色的舞蹈家，都会享受在舞池里跳舞。你也被强行装入了基础程序。就算你没有，你不也会保护那些孩子们吗？”

他的观点有些道理。“舞蹈，对你很重要。”

“比绝大多数东西都重要，” 爵士轻叹。在清冷的夜色中，他浅蓝色的护目镜染上了惆怅。“她是唯一一个永远属于我的东西。只有在跳舞的时候，我才能感觉到自由。”

然而，他只愿意为了声波跳舞。真是个有趣的矛盾。声波下定了决心。他把爵士抱进怀里，带着他滚下床。爵士惊叫起来。

“嘿！什—把我拽上床，又把我拽下床…你怎么总是改主意？”

声波没有回答他。他穿过客厅，一到阳台就打开了推进器。他带着爵士飞上夜空，清凉的晚风拂过他们的身体，闹市区逐渐进入视野。赛博坦的夜晚早已掀开帷幕，城市呈现出一副特别的面貌；铁堡居民们离开工厂和集市，涌入灯红酒绿的娱乐区，徘徊在酒吧与妓院之间。街道两旁的夜店散发着浮华的彩光，像招摇的街头女郎一般，竭力吸引过客的目光。相机和小磁带们的记录表明，有几家夜店的生意尤其红火。声波很熟悉这片街区的构造，却没有体验过这里的夜生活。只有一次例外。他就是在这条街上独酌高纯，并在赌牌游戏里赢得了爵士。

“什么情况？” 声波刚落地，爵士就挣扎出他的怀抱。“你迷路了？你忘了现在是什么时候吗？忘了你是谁吗？”

“声波，不熟悉这类场所。” 他冷静地说。“因此，爵士，必须选择。”

他的奴隶一脸懵逼。“选什么？”

“跳舞的场所。”

“你—你是认真的吗？”

“一如既往。”

“你…让我跳舞？在夜店里，跟着真正的音乐跳舞，不用躲藏？” 他握住自己空荡荡的手腕。“我可没带锁链！”

“爵士表明，戴着它们无法表演真正的舞蹈。”

爵士惊得打了个趔趄。他脸上绽开的耀眼笑容，让声波心生暖意。“你怎么改主意了？” 

“政治环境改变，被人发现所带来的风险减小，” 声波边走边说。“此外，跳舞能让爵士快乐。爵士的快乐，最重要。” 他温柔地捧起爵士的脸，用一根手指轻敲他的面甲。“拒绝在我不在场时跳舞的意愿，明确。因此，为了爵士的快乐，必须进行此次冒险 。 ”

“ 大家都说你是史上最无聊的虎子，可你总是能带给我惊喜。” 爵士在微微颤抖。这不是恐惧的哆嗦—而是激动的震颤。声波从未见过他这么高兴的样子。他粲然一笑，仿佛声波给了他整个世界。“我真不知道该如何感谢你。” 

“爵士，在浪费宵禁前的时间。”

“没错—良宵短暂，音乐在等待。我们走！” 爵士握住声波的手，轻捏了一下。他拽着声波走向最近的一家夜店。然而，听到里面的音乐后，爵士颤栗一下，苦着脸退了出去。

“还不如让热硫酸浇接收器呢。让我想想，想想啊….啊，我想到了！那家的dj很上道。”

爵士兴奋地拉着他跑向另一家夜店。声波无视中立市民们的惊诧目光，被听话地拽了进去。“闹翻天偶尔会带我来这里。可惜啊，他不知道坐在他旁边的人，比舞台上的笨小孩们厉害多了。当然，我是不会为他跳舞的。” 

“爵士，更喜欢绊倒服务员，撒主人一身酒。”

爵士差点栽在地上。他转头瞪着声波，继续拽着他往里走。“你发现了？” 

“是。”

他的护目镜害羞地亮了几度。爵士哈哈大笑。“真尴尬。那确实是我最没品的小把戏。那天晚上我状态不好。闹翻天两天没喂我，我快饿晕了。绊倒服务员是我能想到的最佳报复手段。 ”

“爵士没有被抓住，幸运。”

“哦，我从来没有被抓住过。” 爵士轻快地说。“这可是我的一大魅力。”

他再次笑了起来。声波心生警觉—爵士的语气有些奇怪。然而，一个彪形醉汉突然扑向了爵士。声波抛开疑虑，赶忙把醉汉推到一边。他们已经走到了夜店中央，声波不喜欢这里的氛围。店里很暗—舞池电光机的激光与彩色光斑，是唯一的光源。他把接收器频率调低50%，以阻隔震耳欲聋的噪音。这里的人多到令他难以忍受。人们只顾着疯狂跳舞，根本不给他让道。他们看不清他是霸天虎，还醉得神智不清。他推开一个个肩膀，为他和爵士开路。 

“一些规则，必要。” 他警告他的奴隶。爵士已经开始跟着音乐摇摆了。他朝声波乖巧地笑笑。

“当然，主人。我要遵守哪些规则呢？”

“爵士，不许碰任何人。其他人，也不许碰爵士。”

“你也要警告他们吗？”

“爵士要尽可能避免接触。”

“你从来没去过跳舞俱乐部吧？” 

“爵士不准离开我的视野。”

“如果你看不见我，我来这里的意义何在？” 

“此外，” 声波补充，“爵士不许吸引太多注意力。”

“什么？” 爵士大喊。 

“爵士不许—”

“什么？音乐太吵—我听不见！” 他的护目镜闪闪发光。

“爵士—”

他的奴隶给他丢了个飞吻，便窜进舞池。声波心累地叹了口气。他没有去追他，而是在舞池边缘游荡，紧盯着爵士。他发现了一把视野极佳的舒服椅子，并把坐在上面的中立市民丢到一边。那位倒霉的醉汉想要张嘴大骂。然而，看清声波的胸口标志后，他就去寻找新座位了。与此同时，爵士正在热身。他对上声波的视线，朝他咧嘴一笑，舞步变得愈发快速复杂。这里不是安静的仓库，而是放着动感旋律的夜店—爵士的舞蹈风格也截然不同。他随着音乐摆动身体，以只有爵士能做到的方式旋转舞动。他优雅而性感的动作，吸引了其他人的目光。他们想邀请他跳一种更亲密的舞蹈。而爵士像轻灵的鸟儿一样，迈着华丽的步子，躲开他们笨拙的尝试。谁也跟不上他的节奏。爵士在不断变换位置，保证声波能一直看到他。 

乐曲转换，爵士也瞬间切换舞步。没有了锁链的束缚，他可以表演更为眼花缭乱的特技。他腾跃到半空中，用手作为支点，在地上旋转。他的每次即兴炫技，都与舞姿完美地融为一体。人们识趣地退后，给他留出更大的表演空间。他逐渐成为了全场焦点。人们不再理会舞台上卖力讨要小费的舞者，纷纷把目光转向爵士。他们鼓掌喝彩，每当他跳出又一个惊人的组合舞步，人群就爆发出尖叫。爵士喜欢当聚光灯下的主角。尽管沐浴在欢呼与赞美声中，那蓝色的光学镜仍然凝视着声波。这是只献给声波的表演。 

夜店的主人端着一托盘高纯，走上前来。“欢迎您的大驾光临，先生。” 他轻声说。“感谢您照顾我的生意；能在鄙店招待霸天虎，是我们的荣幸。不过，呃，愿意与大家同乐的霸天虎阁下，实属罕见。” 他紧张地笑笑。“他真是天赋异禀。如果您能允许他在舞台上表演，我的顾客们一定—”

“我的奴隶，只为我跳舞，” 声波简单回答。“他的当前位置，合适。” 他瞥了一眼托盘。“拿冷却剂来。我的奴隶需要提神。”

“好的，先生。” 店主深鞠一躬，尴尬地走开了。爵士听不到他们说话，却大致猜到了谈话内容。他和声波再次对视，露出更加灿烂的笑颜。一分钟后，一个粉白相间的女塞伯坦人从舞台上走下来，跌坐在声波的桌子旁边。她端起一杯冷却剂，瞪了爵士一眼，气呼呼地走远了。爵士回给她得意的坏笑。

“爵士。” 声波示意他过来。爵士立刻蹦到他的身边。观众们失望地叫嚷起来。“渴吗？” 

“有一点。” 爵士喘着粗气。他躺倒在他的大腿上，听话地张开嘴。声波把杯子举到他的嘴边，并微微倾斜，让爵士咽下清凉的液体。 

“高兴吗？”

“太高兴了！高兴到想拉你一起跳。” 他被声波的表情逗乐了。“我们都知道那是不可能哒。就算你想，你也跳不了。你的机型没有舞蹈功能。这也是录音机永远的痛。” 

录音机的名字，让声波浑身僵硬。他控制不住自己。今天晚上，他一直在观赏爵士的舞蹈，十分愉快。可是现在，他的好心情笼上了一层阴影。爵士为什么要提他呢？

爵士的护目镜沉了下来—他察觉到了声波的不适，也知道这是他导致的。他抱歉地笑笑。“嘿，我有个新点子。” 

他滚下声波的大腿，并推开他手中的饮料。然而，他没有回到舞池，而是继续在声波面前跳舞。这是一种迥然不同的舞蹈。他的动作更加缓慢细腻，刻意展示身体上的接缝和空隙。他突然跨坐到声波的大腿上，吓了声波一跳。爵士蹭过他的胸口，并优雅地滑到声波的身后，轻轻搂住他，抚摩他的胸甲边沿。

“喜欢吗，爱人？” 爵士在他的接收器旁低语。“这叫亲密舞（private dance）。我好几万年没有跳过了。”

“这种舞蹈，不寻常。” 声波心跳加快。“非常喜欢。”

“很好。看来我的技术没有退步。” 爵士再次滑回他的大腿上。他做出一个惊人的下腰动作，几乎把脑袋伸到了地板上。他的新舞蹈也引起了众人的关注。人们小声嘟囔，对爵士色气的表演指指点点。然而，爵士和声波都不在意别人的眼光。声波一口高纯也没喝，却已经感到神摇目眩了。他的奴隶，他的性感尤物—令店里的人们垂涎万分。他没必要下达命令。爵士愿意为了声波跳舞，愿意为了声波**这么做**。爵士是他所拥有的无价之宝。

乐曲结束，爵士的亲密舞也跳完了。他气喘吁吁地躺回声波的大腿上，明显累坏了。“怎么样？”

“你的表演，完美。” 声波表扬。“爵士跳舞的样子，最为美丽。” 

“你想知道我是什么感觉吗？” 

什么？声波不解地望着他。爵士的表情十分认真，不像是在开玩笑。他盯着声波，并握住声波的一只手，让他摸向自己的脑袋。难道他想—

“没关系，” 爵士轻呼。“我想让你这么做。所有人都应该理解这种感受。”

声波张开手指，轻轻捧住爵士的脸，内心却震惊不已。谁也没有主动邀请过他读心。他的奴隶卧在他的大腿上，看起来疲惫又弱小。然而，他的护目镜里却写满了信任。声波接受了爵士的邀请。他关闭感知系统，潜入爵士的脑海。

**跳舞吧，不要担忧！跳舞吧，旋转唱片宝贝—别让音乐停止，** **dj** **，震裂我的耳膜。我会战斗一整晚，直至天明。钟表滴答作响，可是今宵的狂欢不会结束，不—工作办事让梦想成真，更快更努力更强壮。我不会被杀死，只会变得更强。来吧，加快速度—**

成千上万首歌曲，交织成一股音乐的洪流，将声波没入其中。那些音符与旋律，为何能够承载如此多的记忆呢？爵士带着声波回到了他的起点—他在舞台上努力取悦他的主人们，动作生涩而胆怯。岁月飞逝，他的舞步愈发坚定，跃动愈发大胆。他与生俱来的天赋，像久经打磨的钻石一般，迸发出璀璨的光彩。观众来了又去，可是爵士从未停止舞蹈。透过他的回忆，声波尝到了舞台上的心潮澎湃，完美演出后的骄傲。爵士的快意冲刷过他的火种，他的每个机体部件都在随着节奏震颤。更快，更用力，更高昂，更完美。观众们的赞叹如同至高的醇酿，令他欲罢不能。那是足以填满整个宇宙的欢愉和满足。

**你了解我，如同母亲了解她的孩子；如同我是你身体的一部分。我触碰到你脉搏的翕动，像瓶罐里的飞蛾一样扇动翅膀。尽管如此，我们的心依然相隔万里。**记忆中的欢欣渐渐淡去。声波听出来了—最后这首人类歌曲不是过去的乐音，它属于此时此刻。他退出爵士的脑海，最后一个音符也归于平静。声波喘着粗气。他的机体滚烫，瘫在他身上的爵士也没好到哪儿去。声波想研究这首歌的歌词，揭开它背后的奥妙，与爵士自愿开放的意识的关联。不过，现在不行。爵士正在亲吻他，如饥似渴地攻击他的唇舌，享用声波的味道。声波回吻了他。他不在乎众人的眼光—哪怕世界就此终结，他也不会后悔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章歌单：  
《 Just Dance 》Lady Gaga  
《 Harder Better Faster Stronger 》Daft Punk  
《 I am your Skin 》Bravery


	39. 床伴 on bedfellows

“这小哥儿是谁？” 轰隆隆擅自跳上控制台，假装没看见声波正在工作。他眯起光学镜，盯着声波右边的显示屏，并露出坏笑。“喷漆不错。现在流行火焰纹吗？还有—左边屏幕里是爵士的历史档案？你都读了多少遍了？你怎么还是放不下它？”

“声波，只是在进行新调查，” 他耐心回答。“爵士的过去与这个人的联系，尚未确定。需要寻找答案。”

“看在他渣的普神的份上，老大，这么做有意义吗？你以前也这样调查过，埋头档案好几个小时，根本不听劝。然后呢？你只找到了一个毫无意义的的答案。过去的事就让它过去吧。” 

事实并非如此。声波有许多反驳轰隆隆的理由，但是他没有吭声。反正他生气的小磁带也听不进去。轰隆隆快步走向控制台中心，按下按钮，关掉他的搜查任务。两个历史文档，和尚未保存的大量进度都消失在了屏幕上。 

“轰隆隆，这个任务，还没有完成。”

“谁管它？我们现在已经乱成一锅粥了，没空搭理陈年往事。我上传了新的监视数据，老大，希望你做好准备。这里面有很多关于帝国的怨言。人人都爱霸天虎的时候，咱们的工作要轻松多了。” 他哼了一声，眯眼打量声波。“对了，你昨天晚上有审问过谁吗？我们好像感觉到了。”

_吵闹的音乐；爵士滚烫的装甲；潜入爵士记忆时，那吞没身心的舞蹈的欢愉—_ “不完全是，” 声波谨慎回答。

“什么叫，不完全是？” 轰隆隆神色迷茫。

“意思是，与你无关。”

“好，守着你的破秘密吧！反正我们—您忠诚又勤奋的磁带们，没资格知道。我们都不知道你昨天晚上的工作地点；我们以为你只是带爵士去散步了呢。你应该学学我们，带爵士去夜店里浪一下。绝对会超有趣。”

“这个想法，会考虑。”

“你最好抓紧点，” 轰隆隆再次沉下脸， “也许过不了多久，那些夜店就全没了。”

* * *

晚些时候，他与爵士在散步时说起了这次谈话。爵士被逗笑了。“你都没告诉他？他们肯定会打听到这件事，他们可是磁带啊。那是他们的天职。然后，他们就会发现你用他们的主意私自疯玩了一场。小家伙们一定会被气炸的。”

“ 预测：不论从何种渠道得知消息，轰隆隆和迷乱都会十分愤怒。唯一的区别，他们开始大叫前，安宁时光的长短。因此，延长泄密时间，最佳选择。”

“他们是你的磁带。” 爵士耸耸肩。“你最了解他们。反正我会告诉他们这不是我的错，全都是你的主意。” 

“进入娱乐区并光顾夜店，都是声波的想法？磁带们不会相信你。”

“渣的，真不想承认你说得对。激光鸟肯定会生我的气。” 爵士惭愧地笑笑。他绕过一名拖着好几个货箱的工人，向前走去。“也许下一次他们能—”

他差点撞上震荡波首相。震荡波的紫色大块头几乎占满了整条小道。这幅光景让人感到惊讶而不安—爵士尖叫一声，连退三步。声波不想责怪他。他们已经很久没有见到震荡波了。在动乱爆发之前，震荡波也极少亲临肮脏而繁忙的铁堡集市。他很乐意向这里的商人们征收税款，却不屑于涉足这种下等人的环境，也不在乎他们的死活。因此—站在集市中央，被吆喝的小贩和乞丐包围，显得格格不入的震荡波，着实令声波吃了一惊。这不是个令人愉快的惊喜。震荡波没理由来这种地方。可现在，他却挡在了他们散步的小路上。他一定是调查过他们的习惯，特意来这里等着的。爵士条件反射地躲到声波的大胳膊后面。

“啊，魔鬼来啦！杀了它，快杀了它！”

震荡眨巴着光学镜，愣了几秒。回过神来后，他怒视爵士。“您好，声波情报官。真没想到我能在这里遇见您。如果您方便的话，我想和您聊聊天。**单独**聊聊。” 他又瞪了一眼爵士。他的奴隶瞪了回去，并拉住声波的一只胳膊，紧紧抱在胸口。 

“凭什么？孤男寡男的，你想对他做什么？吃了他吗？”

“爵士，” 声波的语气带上了谴责。他把胳膊抽出来。 “ 解散。”

“哈？不！声波，你不能和他独处，他会杀了你的！” 尽管爵士会说上百种震荡波听不懂的语言，他还是用纯正的塞伯坦语大叫了出来。声波瞥见震荡波的阴沉怒气，便转身面向爵士，捏住他的下巴。 

“爵士，认为我赢不了他？”

“呃…不。”

“那么爵士，解散。在集市里好好玩；不要离开我的视线。”

“我可以买零食吗？”

“允许购买，禁止食用。” 他往爵士的手里扔了几枚赛博坦币，并退后一步，严肃地望着爵士。他的奴隶不喜欢这个安排，但还是握住钱币，听话地走开了。他用两根手指敲敲自己的护目镜边缘，并把它们指向震荡波—这大概是个威胁的手势—才转身跑远。震荡波轻哼一声。“他既是您的保镖，又是私人舞者。有意思。” 看到声波的眼神后，他补充道，“我依然掌握着大部分铁堡企业的控股权，声波情报官。我没有错过它们的新鲜事。要是威震天陛下，亲自观看那场舞池里的表演，他会有何感想？”

“更重要的事情，” 声波即刻反击，“威震天陛下现在怎么看你。”

震荡波很愤怒。他没有面部表情，但是他绷紧的肩膀，和阴沉的光学镜已经够明显了。“我们…找个更舒适的环境继续谈话如何？我的这家小会所有最高级的醇酿。” 他示意街角的一栋两层小建筑。它的酒水价格远超出了附近居民的承受范围。 

“意愿，在街上谈。”

“我希望有些隐私。”

“震荡波，欢迎在工作时间，来霸天虎指挥中心的声波办公室。”

“指挥中心”这个词，让震荡波变得更僵硬了。“好。那我们能找个地方坐下吗？” 

声波看到不远处一家卖劣质冷却剂的小摊。小摊里摆着几张桌子和一些小凳—它们都是空的。“那个地点，合适。”

“同感。” 震荡波跟着声波，小心翼翼地坐到生锈的凳子上。小摊的主人赶忙跑过来，端出两杯饮料。震荡波看了一眼，连碰都不想碰杯子。声波耐心地等着他说话。

“声波情报官，” 犹豫了一会后，震荡波艰难开口。“我—”

声波举起一只手，并指向爵士，打断了他的发言。他的奴隶以为躲在小摊后面就能安心偷听，不会被发现。可惜，声波太了解爵士了。他严厉地示意爵士走开，爵士朝他撅起嘴。声波把机械鸟双子放了出来。

《目标，》他命令，《 看着爵士，让他离开听觉范围。》双子好奇地望着震荡波，但还是喳喳叫了一声接受任务。他们把爵士赶到安全距离以后，声波才再次转向震荡波。

“继续。”

震荡波有些窘迫。他不满地瞥了一眼爵士，但在声波的催促下，他重新进入了正题。

“我….必须禀报当前帝国存在的一些问题。威震天陛下，呃，还在生我的气，不肯接见我。他的愤怒合情合理，也终将消失。可是这些问题不能再等了。” 他暂停了一下，似乎在等待声波的回复。声波保持沉默，于是他再次开口。“当然，我也注意到了能量价格的飙升。如果威震天陛下认为有必要提升价格，那么他一定有他的道理，因为威震天陛下永远不会出错。可是，我们还可以用不那么显眼的方式，循序渐进地抬高市场价格。我担心帝国的某些公民，会对我们的君主心生怨恨。” 

他再次暂停，并期待地盯着声波。这一次，声波回话了。“讲述此事的原因？”

“因为，声波情报官，他还听你的话。我知道我们有许多不同—”

“震荡波，企图吞并我的部门和地位。企图毁掉我的家。”

“呃，可是我没有真的做出那些事情。” 震荡波清了清发声器。“请不要忘了，您能成为如此优秀的霸天虎军官，都是我的功劳。如果我没有向威震天陛下举荐您，您现在会在哪里？” 

声波懒得回答他。震荡波又换了个策略。“抛开那些不愉快的战后纠葛，我们仍是威震天陛下最忠诚的两位士兵。和红蜘蛛指挥官相比，我们的共同点更多。他是一名说谎成性的叛徒，绝大部分时间都在谋划夺取不属于他的东西。而现在，他比以前还危险。他的人气正在急剧增长；您肯定比我更清楚当前的形势。民众为飙升的能量价格怪罪威震天的政权，却将红蜘蛛视为体恤劳苦大众的战争英雄。如果他掀起一场推翻威震天陛下的革命，多少人会加入他的麾下？”

“预测，过于悲观。”

“也许现在是这样，可以后就不是了。我们都很了解红蜘蛛。声波情报官，我知道您对威震天陛下忠贞不渝；您的忠诚仅次于我。与其掐着彼此的命门，我们不如联手对抗红蜘蛛指挥官。只有我们才能阻止他的野心。 ”

“威震天，清楚当下政治局势，和红蜘蛛的人气。威震天，有能力管控红蜘蛛。” 

震荡波懊丧地握了一下拳头。“声波情报官，威震天陛下不会一直闹脾气。我必将回到霸天虎指挥中心。那天到来之时，我将成为您强大的盟友。请务必认真考虑我的提议。与其信任那条在背后捅刀的毒蛇，不如投我一票。我向您保证，我们的合作一定….物有所值。” 

他把按在桌角的爪子，缓缓移到了声波的膝盖上。声波惊得头脑空白。他在震荡波身边工作了几百万年，却从未收到过他的“邀请”。震荡波恨他，嫉妒他在威震天心中的位置—所以声波也没有考虑过这种可能性。首相大人会做出这么越轨的姿势，肯定是急坏了。震荡波有着冷酷谋士的魅力和独特外表，和他上床不是一件让人极其反感的事情。他笨拙的邀约几乎逗笑了声波。震荡波可能是最不适合约炮的塞伯坦人。

他刚想推开震荡波的手，爵士就从集市的人堆里冲了出来，并精准地降落在声波的大腿上。双子匆匆追赶着他。震荡波的手被打掉了。他抖了一下，缩回他的座位。 

“主人，” 爵士大声说，“我买好零食了。你现在可以喂我吗？” 他怒视震荡波，引擎发出阵阵低吼。震荡波一脸懵逼地望着他们。声波轻叹一声。

“激光鸟，圆锯。”

“奴隶，速度太快，” 圆锯抱怨。他和他的妹妹一同落在空椅背上。“武力干涉的准许，没有下达。”

他说的没错。声波应该生爵士的气，不过他的介入有效打断了震荡波的行动。他拿起爵士给他的能量糖果，并把它塞进爵士的嘴里。这是个司空寻常的动作，可爵士却色气地含住声波的指尖，发出一声愉悦的轻吟，并朝震荡波露出胜利的坏笑。

震荡波怒视爵士。“声波情报官，您的奴隶实在是太没礼貌了。我无法理解您为何能够容忍他。如果我是他的主人，我早就焊上他的嘴了。”

“啊，可是声波喜欢有嘴的恋人，” 爵士恶毒地回话，“你不知道吗？” 他舔舔嘴唇。“他喜欢我能用嘴做的事情…可惜你是不会知道的。因为，你懂哒，你没有嘴。”

震荡波的光学镜燃烧着愤怒和尴尬，几乎变成了橙黄色。“声波情报官，我要求您立刻赶走那个恶心的东西，我们好继续谈话。”

“震荡波，无权提出要求，” 声波敲着爵士的头盔，冷静地提醒他。也许震荡波只觉得他的奴隶是个讨厌鬼，可声波不这么认为。爵士的低语再次浮出记忆。**_哄骗他们，令他们憎恨对方。然后，他们杀死了彼此。_**

尽管极不情愿，声波还是决定帮助震荡波。他不是为了获得他廉价的友谊，而是为了阻止爵士。声波决不允许他利用他们的仇恨。帮助震荡波，让他的舌尖涌起一阵苦涩。然而，正如震荡波所说—帝国的未来才是最重要的。

“声波，愿意协助震荡波，” 震荡波惊讶地瞥了他一眼。他大腿上的爵士瞬间石化。“现在，声波总是要完成归你管辖的工作。并不享受增加的职责。然而，威震天怒火中烧，不愿意听取我的意见。如果震荡波想让威震天消气，建议：呈上致歉的礼物。”

“比如说？”

“不知道。建议：昂贵而费功夫的东西。威震天，欣赏属下的牺牲。”

“这就是您所提供的帮助？”

“比红蜘蛛愿意提供的帮助更多，” 他忍不住说。震荡波轻哼一声。“声波，愿意劝说威震天原谅你。然而，必须先由震荡波发起行动。”

“好吧。我会考虑您的“建议”。不要忘记我的邀请。如果您回心转意了，请务必联系我。祝您好运，声波情报官。”

震荡波站起来，以傲慢的姿态点了点头，便转身走远。“可算走了！” 爵士把胳膊伸向双子。“激光鸟，盐！”

激光鸟把一袋地球矿物丢在爵士的掌心里。他兴奋地扯开袋子，抓起一堆白色的结晶粒，洒到桌子和震荡波坐过的椅子上。“肮脏的恶魔，退散！退散，退散，邪恶的身影不许再靠近！”

“爵士，震荡波已经走了。表演，没必要。”

“这叫双重保险。总得**有人**记得他是啥玩意。” 爵士优雅地滑下声波的大腿，并站到他的面前，双手叉腰。“你怎么能和他说话？还帮助他？你忘了他对你做出的事了吗？他活该被贬到霸天虎底层，你应该让他在那里烂掉。”

“这件事，不需要爵士的建议。”

他的语气略显粗鲁。爵士畏缩了一下，露出受伤的神情。“哦。我懂了。他是你的下一位政治床伴；你挠他的后背，他就帮你挠你想挠的地方。别在意我—你俩忙活儿的时候，我会乖乖睡回地板。完事儿了记得喊我一声。” 

“爵士，嫉妒？”

“嫉妒？” 爵士突然结巴。他紧张的反应，引起了声波和小鸟们的兴趣。“**嫉妒**？那只….丑陋的大灯泡？那个不知道自己少了只光学镜的可怜娃子？震荡波死脑经到走不出一条单向的污水管。好好看看我，声波。我可是**爵士**。” 他把手举到头顶，慢悠悠地转了一圈，展示他的身体。“方舟号里最辣的男神。我可以在任何时间，任何地点，拿下我想要的人。我的粉丝团离震荡波太远，就算他会射击，他也射不中他们。震荡波倒希望我会嫉妒他这样的东西，可是我不嫉妒他，永远也不会。” 

激光鸟憋回一声轻笑。冷漠如常的声波，与越来越口吃和愤怒的爵士形成了鲜明对比。他气的是震荡波在指挥部重获支持，还是震荡波摸了声波的膝盖呢？有意思。

“自然，” 发现爵士在急切等待回复后，他赞同道。“然而，必须澄清，不会与震荡波对接。”

“真的？” 爵士明显放松了下来。“那你干嘛对他这么好？” 

“已说明理由：声波，不想再承担震荡波管理政府的职责。” 这是一部分事实。“过来，我们的散步还没有结束。” 他抓住爵士的下巴，宠溺地捏了捏。“爵士，总是那么有趣。” 

* * *

轰隆隆居然说对了。声波的新调查任务毫无成果。他仔细对比研究了两个历史文档，发现两人见面的可能性是0%。汽车人被迫撤离铁堡后，那位在冶炼厂工作，喷漆艳丽的中立公民才被造出来。方舟号离开星球的时候，他都没有开机。爵士与这名年轻人—这名烦人，**无足轻重**，浪费了声波大量时间的年轻人—相遇的几率微乎其微，他复杂的计算程序也推导不出来。爵士肯定记错了。

声波烦躁地呼了口气，并坐回椅子上。他登出第一个文档，却在关闭爵士文档的时候停下了手指。得到解答本该让他安心下来，可声波还是觉得不踏实。这个历史文档…有些不对劲。他钻研得越久，这种违和感就越强烈。爵士对他被毁的夜店含糊其辞的时候，声波也有这种感觉。这团迷雾挥之不去，却说不清缘由。 

他只知道爵士做了某件可疑的事情—或是说了某句奇怪的话。具体是什么—声波想不起来，只知道它与这个历史文档有关。声波只好再次复查文档。他已经读了无数遍，早就将里面的内容倒背如流了。

_【_ _ 274v-471v_ _】首次记录地点：铁堡，战前居住地。夜店星跃（_ _sparkbeat_ _）的老板。在铁堡民众间广受欢迎。_

身为霸天虎情报部门的头领，声波绝非浪得虚名。他既能发现别人漏掉的情报，又会发掘他们看不见的新信息—隐藏在字里行间的完整故事。声波全神贯注地盯着大屏幕。他要找出这条**至关重要**的信息。

_【 _ _472v_ _】星跃在霸天虎对铁堡发动的攻击中炸毁。爵士的去向：未知。_

双子的怒吼从通讯频道里传了出来，强烈抗议他带爵士去娱乐区，却没叫上他们。声波懒得搭理小磁带，直接切断了通讯。 

_【 _ _553v_ _】霸天虎军营的闯入者被捕；身份未知。外表与汽车人爵士相似（可能性，_ _75%_ _）闯入者在审讯开始前逃脱。_

信息准确无误。他在调查爵士身世的时候，翻阅了所有相关的历史记录，反复核查过这个文件。他想在真实信息里寻找什么呢？历史背后的真相究竟是什么？

_【 _ _844v_ _】爵士与汽车人狙击手飞过山（死亡）被挖地虎小队抓获。在审讯开始前逃脱。 _

声波下意识地向前倾身，死死盯着屏幕。

_【 _ _845v_ _】地点：塞伯坦。霸天虎总部被蓄意破坏。发生小范围爆炸。入侵者逃脱，怀疑目标：特工爵士。（可能性_ _64%_ _） _

_【 _ _845v_ _】目击情报，地点：塞伯坦之战。爵士被战车队成员吵闹所伤，与其他汽车人成功逃脱。_

逃脱，逃脱，逃脱：这个词总是不断出现。那个昏暗而闷热的深夜舞池，再次浮现在眼前。夜店里的音乐很吵，可他没有漏听爵士的诡异话语。 _“__哦，我从来没有被抓住过。__” __爵士轻快地说。“这可是我的一大魅力。”_

_【_ _845v__】汽车人残军被困__15__号无名卫星，编号__#645-982__。汽车人成员爵士，警车（死亡），铁皮（死亡），千斤顶（死亡），飞过山（死亡）卷入爆炸；唯一的生还者爵士。被霸天虎闹翻天抓获。_

普神啊。 

声波的心跳急剧加速。他的武器系统自发启动，发出危险的低吼。他抽筋似的转头，望向办公室墙面上的监视屏幕—爵士还在家里玩他的数据板。他总是能及时逃脱险境。爵士从来没有被抓住过。他唯一倒霉的一次—就是最后一次。他真的是倒霉吗？

声波飞快地敲击键盘，调出最后一场大战的历史记录。他已经很多年没想这场战役了，大多数细节变得含混不清。和往常一样，红蜘蛛的报告里全是自吹自擂，对汽车人行动的描述少的可怜。他们在爆炸的汽车人掩体里发现了4具尸体：警车，铁皮，千斤顶和飞过山。然后，闹翻天就拽着他的新汽车人奴隶，回到了队友身边。生无败绩的间谍爵士，终于被抓住了。几世纪以来，爵士每次都能奇迹般的脱身，却偏偏栽倒在了最关键的时刻—为什么？

**_“_ ** ** _我从来没有被抓住过。_ ** ** _” _**

声波望着监视屏里，认真摆弄数据板的爵士。他带回家的究竟是奴隶，还是敌人？什么是真，什么是假？那些掩体里的汽车人真的死了吗？那一天，爵士是故意被闹翻天抓住的吗？声波的手开始不住地哆嗦。这些问题的答案会彻底颠覆他的世界—和战争的结束与否。

恐惧攀上了声波的火种，却很快被逻辑程序压了下去。爵士为什么要故意被抓呢？哪怕以爵士的标准而言，这也是个荒唐至极的计划。如果他有能力避开闹翻天，逃跑显然是更明智的选择。他可以静候良机，偷偷返回赛博坦，在没有锁链和项圈束缚的情况下，想办法解救汽车人奴隶们。他有更好的选择，为什么要主动成为处处受限的奴隶，忍受屈辱和痛苦？至于那些死去的汽车人—追踪者们把他们烧焦的残躯带了回来，吊钩则证明了他们的身份。就算他们骗过了虎子医师，他们为什么不采取行动？战争已经结束了许多年。他们不可能销声匿迹，留汽车人同伴饱受奴役之苦。 

不，谁也找不到他们的消息，是因为他们已经死了。他家里的汽车人是奴隶，不是敌人。吊钩复查过他的项圈和奴隶程序。声波放松了下来。他的心跳逐渐恢复正常，武器系统也重归宁静。轰隆隆说得对，沉迷爵士的历史档案，只会让他陷入死循环的猜疑链。是时候将它搁在一边，带着他的奴隶去散步了。

声波站起来，走向家的方向。


	40. 反动言论 on dissent

声波已经习惯了在打开家门时，被娱乐控制台的音浪攻击。这些音乐基本都是毫无意义，吵得可怕的人类歌曲。可是今天，他没有在控制台旁边的地板上—或是客厅里的任何地方看到爵士。真是意外。声波走向他敞开的卧室门，并立在门边，望进房间里面。爵士就坐在充电床上。激光鸟立在他的膝盖上，惬意地张开翅膀。他边哼歌，边按摩她的翅膀，用极为专业的手法轻敲面板。在他家定居以后，爵士主动接手了这项工作。激光鸟眯起光学镜，看起来很是享受。每当爵士用指尖触碰她翅膀关节的底部，她就咕咕叫起来。然而，她敏感的翅膀也是她最大的弱点。在战斗中，如果声波发现敌人的手与她距离过近，足以造成伤害—他会直接向敌人开炮，并走上前去，亲自了结他的性命。 

爵士的手指再次蹭过那脆弱的关节。声波攥紧拳头，压下启动武器的冲动。被摸得晕晕乎乎的激光鸟总算发现了他，鸣叫一声以示问候。爵士惊讶地抬头望来，并翘起嘴角。 

“晚上好，亲爱的。你在门口偷看我们多久啦？”

声波无视了这个问题。 “激光鸟，过来。” 他朝小磁带伸出一只胳膊。

激光鸟既吃惊又难受。她眨眨光学镜，满脸困惑。爵士露出了同样的表情。

“可我们还在—”

“立刻，” 声波的语调平静无波，却在共生链接里施加压力。激光鸟很是迷茫—她能感觉到主人的紧张，却无法理解他。然而，声波下达了命令，激光鸟和其他磁带只能服从。她不情愿地拍拍翅膀，离开爵士的腿，朝声波飞来。他打开胸舱，让激光鸟在空中变形；她安全地叠进舱门以后，声波紧绷的火种才放松了下来。他总算能关上武器系统了。 

爵士的神情惶惑不安。当声波望向他的时候，他用坏笑掩饰了过去。“吃醋了，宝贝儿？没这个必要。我发誓，这只是一次百分百柏拉图式的擦翅膀。” 

激光鸟可不这么想，但是声波没必要和爵士解释。他无声地逼近爵士—意识到他想干什么之后，爵士的护目镜闪过一丝恐惧。深重的怀疑，和他即将做出的事情—都让声波感到深深的自我厌恶。他本来已经说服了自己，他床上的生物只是个奴隶，还用严密的逻辑推理排除了其他可能性。可他无法说服保护磁带的宿主机本能。

“声波？” 爵士更焦虑了，而声波缄默依旧。他慢慢地爬到爵士的身前，强迫爵士躺下，并把他的手腕按在床上。他与爵士额头相靠。爵士的呼吸愈发局促紧张。 

这个姿势似曾相识。声波也曾这样把爵士钉在床上，入侵他的脑海，寻找真相。他可以再那么做一次。现在就做。他可以撕裂他的意识，不惜代价地找出真相。如果他真想那么做，爵士根本无法阻止他。

爵士肯定也想起了那一天。他颤抖的低语，喷吐在声波的面甲上。“你想知道什么？”

他居然主动询问。声波合上光学镜—他想起了那个娱乐街区的深夜，昏暗灼热的夜店，和爵士记忆里没完没了的音乐。那天晚上，他邀请里声波，充满信任地敞开脑海。他的邀请和读心一样，令声波激动不已。如果他现在对爵士这么做，那种美事还会再发生吗？

况且，声波早就知道—他要寻找的真相，会和晦涩难懂的音乐混在一起。如果声波再次强奸他的头脑，他只会发现破碎的信任，和遭到背叛的痛苦。所以他不能那么做。得出这个结论，让他感到莫名的欣慰。声波叹了一口气，稍稍松开爵士的手腕。

“未决定，” 他嘟囔。“想知道的事情，太多。”

他撤回面具，吻上了爵士的嘴唇。这个吻算不上粗暴，却一点也不温柔。爵士小心地回吻他，动作迟疑而紧张。声波把他狠狠压在了床上。他被压得身体紧绷，喘息急促，呼吸管几乎热得冒烟。声波赶忙翻到一边，倒转他们的位置。爵士立刻放松了下来。他轻叹一声，融化在声波的机体上。他们开始进行新一轮亲吻—这一次，爵士变得更加热情，将舌头大胆地伸进声波的嘴里。声波能感觉到他引擎的轻颤，和诱惑地蹭过他的右腿的脚掌。他们的热吻逐渐熄火—爵士把嘴唇挪向声波的脖子，开始舔咬敏感的颈部线路和胸甲边缘。他用指尖轻描胸舱玻璃的边角—声波的敏感点之一。声波沉溺在快感的洪流中。他还是不想让爵士控制他们的床上活动。不过现在，他很乐意纵容爵士。他在集市与震荡波相遇后，他的奴隶就主动得令人欣喜。

现在，爵士挪到了玻璃门的下方。很多霸天虎，都认为他的腰部按钮是激发性快感的关键部位。这当然是可笑的谣言。声波的按钮是与生俱来的。它们有许多基本功能，按下按钮只会激发工作的冲动。但是像爵士一样，用舌尖挑逗按钮边缘的线路—就完全是另一码事了。声波默不作声，却微微抬起身子，表示准许。声波在床上很安静，而爵士恰恰相反。他总是能听到爵士粗重的喘息，呻吟，呜咽，和轻声啜泣。现在也是。声波的嘴角泛起一丝笑意：爵士不会在床上保持安静，他永远静不下来。他温柔地抚摩爵士的脸，用一根手指轻敲他的面甲。爵士咬上那根手指，并用嘴唇含住了它。他用舌头色气地翻搅指尖，一阵电流顺着声波的胳膊窜至火种。他吮吸舔舐着—

_爵士像一名顺练有素的奴隶一样，吮吸舔舐着威震天的手指。他在指挥室里与威震天对视，其他霸天虎都在窃笑。他顺从地垂下肩膀，只有声波看到了他护目镜里闪过的灼灼恨意。多么优秀的演员啊，他聪明的小奴隶，总是在演戏，总是在玩游戏，玩弄他的感情—_

声波猛抽开手，仿佛爵士是一块滚烫的烙铁。他剧烈跳动的火种，震得胸口生疼。爵士哆嗦了一下，神情混杂着震惊和受伤。他坐直身子，护目镜失去了神采。“怎么了？出什么事了？”

他依然跨坐在声波的身上，看起来无辜又弱小。真的是这样吗？他只是在演戏吗？ 

“声波？”

“时间紧迫，” 毒雾般的猜疑仍在侵蚀脑海，但声波还是启动了发声器。“你的散步时间，已过；必须外出活动。拿锁链。”

这是个不可争议的事实，可爵士还是满脸怀疑。他的行为太过反常，中止得太过突然，难怪爵士会起疑心。“可是—”

“时间紧迫，” 他厉声重复。“已下达命令。拖延的理由，不存在。”

这一次，爵士的护目镜里闪过了真切的悲伤。他滑下充电床，优雅地深鞠一躬。“遵命，主人。马上就去。”

他们的散步肯定愉快不起来，声波更加沮丧了。他新生的不信任，彻底扰乱了他训练爵士自愿成为所有物的进程。爵士肯定很迷茫。只有声波彻底消除疑虑，他们的关系才能重回平静。

如果他不知道爵士有多会演戏，就好了。 

* * *

声波被跟踪了。而且是被自己的磁带跟踪。在去霸天虎指挥中心的路上，他一直能感觉到ravage的存在。他潜行的小间谍与他保持着距离，以免被发现。声波走进指挥中心的大门，迈向他的办公室，一次也没有回头。进入办公室后，他走过去启动控制台，并贴心地敞着门。

《 困扰的原因？》 

链接那端传来一阵恼火。声波毫不意外—ravage一直对自己的跟踪能力极为自信。他气呼呼地走进办公室，端坐在地上，并蜷起尾巴。然而，在生气的表象下，声波能感受到他的疑惑不解。他对待爵士的反常态度引起了主意。ravage理解不了他，便主动过来讨要解释。

《 现在，无法提供解释。》声波回复忧心忡忡的ravage。他点开必要报告，并把它下载到一个空数据板里。《 对状况的评估，仍在进行中。》

Ravage固执地逼问是**什么**状况，但是声波没有理他。下载完毕后，他带着数据板再次离开办公室。Ravage在他的两腿之间绕来绕去，差点把声波绊倒。当他特别想要某样东西的时候，他都会这样骚扰声波。影像和思绪，从他的脑海中流淌而出—为帝国过劳工作的声波，日益紧张的政局，和无法像以前那样，为他的主人提供安慰的汽车人奴隶。事实上—爵士似乎给了声波更多的压力。如果声波已经对爵士心生厌烦，何不除掉奴隶—

“声波！” 威震天的大吼，打断了ravage冲到嘴边的唠叨。“你来了。还是那么准时。” 

他的首领走了过来。Ravage顿时僵在原地。他死盯着不断靠近的威震天，把刚才的想法全忘了个干净。他弓起身子，凶狠地亮出爪子，半呲出牙—以保护的姿态挡在声波的前面。Ravage还没有原谅威震天在暴动那天，对声波做出的事情。声波教育了他很多次，却毫无效果。

还好，威震天连看都没往下看。“我们继续吧？我“不听话” 的宠物正在闹脾气，所以我不想在那里浪费太长时间。迷人的休闲活动还在等着我呢。” 

声波尊敬地深鞠躬。“明白，威震天陛下。” 他对ravage单独发话。《 你还要去巡视别的地方。》

Ravage还在怒视着威震天。这是长久以来，声波感受到的最强烈的反抗情绪。他想起了未修复区域里的那次课程。爵士目睹了声波让ravage认清地位的全过程。声波给ravage发去几张记忆中的图像—ravage哆嗦了一下。

**《** **马上。离开。》**

这一次，ravage沮丧地低下了头。瞪了威震天最后一眼后，他转过身去，轻巧地窜远了。威震天根本没注意到他们的交流。他已经推开了他们要进的那扇门。声波赶忙跟上他，走进那没有编号的房间。他们此行的目的—就是那位房间中央的绿色三变金刚。那个大块头在紧张地兜圈。他确实应该紧张起来。声波的相机，曾多次拍到他大声抱怨上涨的能量价格。仅仅是口吐怨言，还不至于被逮捕。然而，这个人在能量批发市场彻底爆走了。听到最新的能量价格后，他开始疯狂地辱骂霸天虎，数落帝国的恶行和对星球犯下的罪孽。跟踪他的ravage立刻联系了声波，声波则推荐执法部门逮捕了他。

现在，他的怒火和咆哮消失的无影无踪。他不安地等待着，把拴着手铐的手扭在一起，似乎不想再在这里多呆一秒。看到威震天后，他紧张到发白的光学镜，再次亮起了蓝光。

“威震天陛下！”他猛冲一步，却被两名警卫拦了下来。“ 感谢普神，您终于来了！我就知道我有救。”

他灿烂的笑脸，让威震天挑起一根眉毛。“是吗？你可真有自信…” 他接过声波的数据板，飞快地瞄了一眼。“…弹簧，是吧？”

“是的，陛下。”

“你知道你为什么在这里吗，弹簧？” 

他的笑容褪色，眼神再次变得紧张。“我，呃，之前在能量市场里，可能说了几句不该说的话。” 他怨念地瞪了一眼声波，仿佛这全是他的错。

“具体是，什么不该说的话？”

“我不记得了，” 弹簧嘟囔。

“该死的虎子们总是在剥削我们，” 威震天念出声波的报告。“你不知道我们已经没东西可抢了吗？大家都在街上挨饿。而你们这些掠夺能量的强盗，却只想着榨干这座城市，连他渣的掺水的劣质能量块都不放过。下熔炉去吧，你个工业废铁。”

威震天抬起头。“多么惊艳的辱骂之词。你不记得真是可惜了。 ”

弹簧的光学镜更惨白了。“我只是在骂，飙得飞快的价格，没想骂您们是强盗—我是说，您当然不是，只有其他霸天虎是。不，我是说，他们也不是！我完全忠诚—”

威震天不耐烦地挥挥手，叫他闭嘴。“你很不满意目前的能量价格。”

“不。我的陛下。只不过以这种物价，我很难继续养活我的员工们。” 

“员工？” 他又瞥了一眼文件。 “啊。你在贫民窟里做着拆除翻修的小生意。业务包括托举重物，拆除建筑，清理垃圾等。你们还给自己取了个名字**雷霆救援队**。 ”

弹簧略显惊讶，但还是点了点头。“没错。我们不是一家厉害的公司，可是我们工作得很玩命。”

“我想也是。你曾因为无证经营而被逮捕。” 

“经营执照太贵了！” 弹簧脱口而出。看到威震天的表情后，他又蔫了下去。“可是，我被逮捕后，我们补交了申请费。我们拿到了那该死—那个执照。”

“你好像不太愉快。遵守我的帝国的规矩，就那么难受吗？”

“不，我只是觉得—呃，最近….大家说经营执照已经不那么重要了。”

“重要的是我说的话，”威震天严厉地提醒他。“你给我记好了。” 

“遵命，威震天陛下。”

威震天开始读声波的最后一段笔记，房间再次陷入沉默。Ravage详细记录了所有事件。声波看到他攥紧数据板，并眯起光学镜。

“你的涂装是绿色的，弹簧。”

“….对啊？” 

“可你的家里为什么有红色的颜料？”

“哈？” 弹簧一脸茫然。“红颜料有什么问题吗？” 威震天凶恶的眼神，顿时让他失去了提问的兴趣。他磕磕巴巴地回答。“ 我是说，红颜料不是我的，是我朋友的。我们有时候会帮对方补涂装。”

“当然。” 威震天的语气暗藏杀意。弹簧越来越紧张了。

“您可以问他。他的名字是—”

“闭嘴，” 威震天大吼。弹簧捂住了自己的嘴。“你知道我怎么想吗，弹簧？” 弹簧摇摇头。“我觉得你是一名罪犯。你是破坏帝国和平的危险分子，我不想让你继续呆在这里。你将以发表反动言论的罪名，被送往地球的能量工厂，成为一名劳工。”

弹簧目瞪口呆。威震天说的越多，他的表情就越恐惧。他说完最后一句话后，弹簧彻底陷入了慌乱。 “什—那个外星殖民地？和奴隶们在一起？可我不是汽车人！”

“是吗？” 威震天盯着他空白的胸口，耸了耸肩。“最近，这种事情可很难说。”

“不！” 弹簧猛扑过来，不知是想攻击威震天，还是想扑倒在地上。一名警卫狠击他的腹部，他抽着气弯下腰。另一名警卫则趁机猛踹他的膝关节。弹簧跌倒在地，发出一声克制的呻吟。他紧盯着冷漠的威震天。

“求求您，” 弹簧哀求。“陛下！发发慈悲吧，我对您忠心耿耿！您拯救了我们的星球！” 

“你在抗议我抬高的几块钱价格以前，就该牢记这一点。” 威震天阴沉地提醒他，并示意守卫。“把他拷起来。太空桥下次启动的时候，把他送往地球。”

“可是我的员工—求您不要这样！威震天陛下，求—” 他被拽出房间以后，也没有停止恳求。直到门碰地闭紧，君臣二人的接收器才得到了清净。威震天咕哝一声，伸了个懒腰，并把监视报告精准地投到回收桶里。

“哼，的确没用多长时间。干得漂亮，声波。”

声波忧心忡忡，几乎漏听了这句表扬。威震天的决策，令他感到意外而紧张。 “威震天陛下，这个决定，不寻常。地球能量工厂，为汽车人特设。破例让平民加入其中，也许—”

威震天挥挥手，示意他安静。他已经走出房间了，声波急忙跟上。“有什么区别吗？汽车人在战争时期抗议我；这位公民现在抗议我，都是一样的。 声波，你看不出来吗？与其把这个成天抱怨的粗人关在监狱里，无所事事—为何不让他为赛博坦的繁荣作出贡献呢？我们需要地球生产更多的能量。那里的汽车人奴隶太少了，我们必须想尽一切办法—增加人手。” 他仔细打量着声波。“除非你愿意献出你的奴隶。”

声波快速低下头。“这个选项，不理想。”

“那就没问题了。你走吧，声波。” 他迈着大步子走远了。声波慢下脚步，却无法驱散心中的忧虑。没错，他们需要提高地球的能源产量，可是声波不喜欢这个方法。增加汽车人的数量，似乎并不明智….

他用眼角的余光，瞥见了一双紫色的翅膀。难得单独行动的闹翻天正在穿过外廊。声波不假思索地加快步伐，跟上了他。

“闹翻天，需要你的注意力。”

闹翻天臭着脸回过头，却没有停下脚步。“你想要啥？”

“最终战役的研究，进行中。部分细节，需要阐明（elucidation）。”

“阐—啥玩意？”

“记录显示，你在距汽车人掩体16.3米的地方，飞下去攻击了爵士。爵士为什么不在掩体里面？爵士试图逃出去？还是返回掩体？”

“我怎么会知道？” 闹翻天气哼哼地反问。“你干嘛不去问他？”

声波走到闹翻天的前面，堵住他的去路。“你的回答，更可取。在你的记忆中，爵士在朝哪个方向移动？”

“不知道。我不记得。”

“爵士的位置，很容易被你发现？”

“我不是找到他了嘛？”

声波换了种问法。“被你攻击时，爵士的表情，惊讶？” 

“我他渣的怎么知道。我看的是他手里的枪，又不是他的脸。”

“他的攻击，不成功？”

“废话。我的速度很快，你没见过我战斗时的英姿吗？”

“ 随后的掩体爆炸，令爵士吃惊？爵士表现出关心？说过任何—”

“声波，” 闹翻天不耐烦地打断他，“别拿无聊的历史烦我。那些陈年往事都不重要了。我们不是打赢了嘛？而且你他渣的得到了爵士。如果你会放松享受—就赶紧放松享受去吧。”

他白了声波一眼，便绕过他，继续烦躁地前行。声波轻叹一声。他最想对闹翻天读心，直接在他的记忆里寻找答案。然而，没有红蜘蛛的准许，他不可能这么做。声波也不想因为这件事情，引起红蜘蛛对爵士的好奇。

当闹翻天走到外廊尽头时，声波突然灵光一现。他抬高音量。“闹翻天。爵士，曾未经允许，尝试从你的家里逃走？”

“哈？” 闹翻天往回走了几步，放声大笑起来。“当然没有。如果他敢这么做，我会踹扁他的屁股。”

前提是他能发现爵士逃跑。潜伏在声波火种中的不安，像巨石般骤然坠落，发出一阵只有他能听到的炸裂声。这种感觉，像极了恐惧。 

* * *

集市从来没有这么喧哗过。也难怪—声波和爵士都不讲话，两人行走在阴郁的沉默中。爵士讨厌这种感觉。前两天散步的时候，他一直在用标志性的俏皮话炮轰声波，试图找出声波情绪反常的原因。可声波不是敷衍回答，就是完全不吭声，没有给爵士透露丝毫线索。现在，他已经无计可施了，只能偷偷瞄着声波看。激光鸟飞在他们的头顶上方，和他的奴隶一样困惑。声波无视了他们，指向爵士身边左右横跳的小贩。

“爵士，需要新游戏？”

“不；我最近没怎么玩。我有点…心不在焉。我想你也一样。”

“服务，不需要。” 声波遣散衣衫褴褛的小贩，却没有看爵士。小贩用最快速度逃走了。 

《 气氛，不舒服。》 激光鸟抱怨。

《 激光鸟，可以离开。》

《 意愿，留下。现在，不想让主人和奴隶独处。》

声波停下脚步，抬头望向激光鸟。她落在一根杆子上，表情严肃得可爱。

《 解释，你认为可能发生的事情。》

《 不知道。只是我的个人意愿。》

激光鸟拍拍翅膀，把目光转向爵士。爵士还在假装自己没有盯着他。突然，几位叽叽喳喳的市民从他们中间挤了过去。他们讨论得火热，没有发现自己差点撞开了一名霸天虎。 

“—也没生意可做，他们要挨饿了。”

“最大最有钱的企业，才买得起这么贵的能量。” “这价格真够 “为人民服务”的哈？”

“只有红蜘蛛大人还在为我们讲话。如果他掌握更多权力….” 

他们竟然在正午的大街上，肆无忌惮地说这种话。声波深感震惊—亲耳听闻，比透过磁带的记录得知消息要震撼百倍。这是彻头彻尾的反动言论。声波听见了，激光鸟听见了，更糟糕的是—爵士也听见了。他不可能没听见。爵士兴致盎然地伸长脖子，望着闲谈的人们。“你听见—”

“不重要。” 声波粗暴地抓住爵士的胳膊，无视他的抗议，快步走过街道。

“可是我听见—”

“无关。”

“才不无关，他们说—”

“爵士继续散步，” 声波呵斥。“奴隶的任务，仅此一项。” 

“可是—别拽我，疼—**放手**！” 

爵士狠狠扯了一下胳膊，才挣扎出来。他抱着胸口退后一步，神情震惊而受伤。声波努力无视心中的抽痛，用高塔似的机体挡住来时的道路。他会叫激光鸟跟踪那些反动分子，可是现在，这位汽车人才是重中之重。爵士一直在寻找帝国的弱点，声波绝不允许他钻空子。

“声波，” 爵士犹豫了。他的表情是如此的迷茫。“我不知道你—” 

话音未落，一个快到模糊的蓝色身影就从交叉路口窜了出来，以子弹般的速度撞上爵士。两人都摔倒在地。爵士疼得大叫起来。声波的宿主机本能瞬间苏醒。他大跨一步，走到那瘦长的蓝色赛博坦人身旁，死死掐住他的脖子，将这位令爵士疼痛的肇事者拎了起来。

“攻击我的所有物，不可饶恕。” 他冷酷地宣判死亡，准备开火。那蓝色的青年尖叫一声，以惊人的速度在半空中蹬腿，都蹬出了残影。不过，他速度再快也没用。他的鲁莽行为伤害到了爵士，而声波没心情饶恕他。

“声波，我没事。” 依然趴在路面上的爵士，伸手碰了碰他的小腿。 “这只是个小意外。放那可怜孩子一条生路，好吗？” 

爵士无权要求他放过这位中立市民，但是他可以请求声波。声波嫌弃地丢掉那个人，把全副注意力转移到爵士身上。他抱起爵士，让他坐在最近的补给箱上。他右侧的腰部装甲被剐蹭得厉害。声波开始检查他的全身，寻找更深的伤口。

“爵士，描述机体状况。撞击疼痛？损伤，严重？”

“巴嘎，” 爵士宠溺地责备道。“笨蛋。只是一次小车祸。你担心过头啦。” 

他的语气很轻快。但是声波知道，这次冲撞也把他吓得够呛。爵士举起颤抖的手指，却没有推开声波摸索的手，而是与他十指相扣。一时间，两人之间的压力消失得无影无踪，声波的眼中只有爵士的微笑。那位蓝色青年很没眼力价儿地清咳一声。

“呃，我真的超超超级抱歉，先生，这只是个意外他正好站在那里我没想撞他没想撞任何人—我的朋友总是叫我不要在城里跑这么快可是我今天必须得送完所有快递不然我的麻烦就大了不过他雇我干这件事儿不就是因为我速度快吗？您说我要是不跑快点儿的话我怎么把工作做完—”

“接受道歉，” 声波没好气地打断他。“市民，立刻离开。”

“哦，不不不不对不起先生可是我还不能离开先生。您是声波先生对吧？那个偷窥所有人的人？”

爵士扑哧一声，差点笑出来。声波一点也不喜欢这个不敬的称呼。“是。” 他冷冷道。

“那这个就是给您的了先生！” 他从储藏舱里取出一件东西，飞快地递给声波。由于动作过于迅猛，那东西差点掉到地上。然而，爵士赶在声波之前，把那玩意从他的手里抓了出来。小滑头。

“这是啥？“震荡波最高总理，赛博坦的管理者，诚挚邀请您参加他的盛大宴—等会儿，啥玩意？” 爵士的光学镜震惊得发白。“他在逗我吗？赛博坦最不招人待见的人，居然要举办_派对_ ？那种，大家一起嗨的派对？”

那名快递员一直在抖腿。从地上站起来后，他就在不停的用脚点地，明显想继续回去跑步—他就是为此而造的。“抱歉汽车人他只雇我递送所有请柬我真的不知道震荡波主席想干什么还有—”

“目的达成，” 声波指出。“请柬已送达；现在，离开。”

“好的先生谢谢您先生！” 他像射出去的导弹一般，用比撞上爵士时还要快的速度，嗖地消失在街口。声波很想翻白眼，可他还需要密切观察爵士。爵士正在小路边缘漫步，把玩着那封金属请柬。

“嘿，某位仁兄想再次成为小酷孩的一员哟，” 他慢悠悠地说。“我喜欢你的镀金请柬，震荡波，经典设计啊。只可惜….我要把它丢进下水道！” 他把手伸到一处敞开的井盖上方，让请柬自由掉落。然而，声波把它及时抢救了回来。爵士响亮地哼了一声。“你不会是想，陪他演这出挽救人缘的蠢戏吧？”

“显然，震荡波，听取我的建议，” 声波回答。他这才仔细看向爵士想要毁掉的小东西。总理的用心程度令他稍感震惊。一般来讲，聚会的邀请都是通过短信传达的。可震荡波却准备了有刻字精美，泛着地球黄金的金光的金属请柬。上面用激光雕刻着高雅的赛博坦古语：一种革命开始前就销声匿迹的方言。震荡波大方地承诺—这场盛宴并非霸天虎军官士兵独享，所有“有财产”的人都可以参加。贫民窟的住民和乞丐自然被排除在外，可数以百计的铁堡居民仍有参与资格。

“举办奢华的宴会，为来宾提供免费能量。” 声波解释。“试图用个人财产，复制中年节庆典的成功。此等举动，他对威震天陛下的致歉。”

爵士的脸上，闪过一丝熟悉的嫉妒神色。“所以，你要参加。”

“是。”

“别怪我没警告你，” 爵士嗤之以鼻，“这个派对绝对无聊_透顶_。好在我还能见到别的汽车人。 ” 

“也许不会。你的出席，没必要。”

“什么？” 爵士猛地扭过头，满脸惊恐地望向声波。“你不想带我去？为啥啊？”

“如我所言，你的出席，没必要。”

声波察觉到了他的骤然沮丧，可他还没有忘记提防爵士。他有充足的理由隔离他与其他奴隶。那双护目镜写满失落，但爵士满怀希望地挤出笑容。

“可是仙女教母，人家也想去舞会嘛！” 

什么意思？声波懵在原地。激光鸟好心地提示他。《 地球比喻 》她愉快出声。

“我是说，” 爵士补充，“我最近都没机会见我的朋友们。我已经很久没有看到他们了。” 他的微笑变得伤感。爵士再次坐回补给箱上，顿时整个人都蔫了下去。“可怜吧？我们只能在这种场合见到彼此。可我们总要抓住仅剩的机会。我很担心他们。在这样的宴会里，汽车人们总是被当成玩具—糟糕的玩具。我不想让他们独自面对这一切。我至少还能帮上点忙。” 

爵士垂下肩膀，忧郁地盯着地面。声波不吃他这一套。激光鸟却着急地推搡他的链接端点，露出小鸟式的讨好微笑。 

《 爵士的出席，那么糟糕？如果被留在家里，他的可能反应，叛逆而顽劣。如果带他去，他的快乐，不可估量。主人，最想带给爵士快乐。》

激光鸟不知道他担忧的原因。不过她说得对—如果爵士被单独留下，他很可能会惹祸。就算声波让圆锯看着他，爵士也会用糊满蜡油的客厅—或者更糟糕的场景—迎接声波回家。 

此外，他的这副模样真的很可怜。

“你的表现，” 声波无奈地说，“必须完美无缺。”

爵士的脸被笑容点亮，与激光鸟的欣喜交相辉映。“保证和平时一样完美！”

声波走到爵士的身边，弯下腰与他对视。

“比平时更好，” 他更正。

“我以普神的名义发誓，”爵士用手画了个十字。“我会拿出最好表现。” 

* * *

“没错，我读了报告，” 威震天懒洋洋地别过头。蓝霹雳正拿着抹布跪在他的脚边，给他抛光。“一群忘恩负义的小害虫。逮捕他们。也把他们送去地球。既然那么_关心_ 能量，就亲自为能量生产添砖加瓦去吧。”

声波点点头，将自己的顾虑深藏起来。威震天不蠢，他打着自己的小算盘。声波知道他不会放过又能增加奴隶数量，又能把红蜘蛛的支持者调离铁堡的机会。可他不知道红蜘蛛发现这个阴谋后，会作何反应。

“也许由震荡波举办，” 他开口，“即将到来的宴会，能够缓解民众的积怨。”

“哦，那个。” 威震天翻了个白眼，示意声波看向墙边的桌子—上面堆满了旧数据板和半满能量块。那金光闪闪的邀请函几乎被埋在了底下。“我收到了他的 “道歉信”。他可真是费尽心思啊？可悲。我没有赴约的理由。”

这不是个好反应。声波曾向震荡波承诺，他会帮助他和威震天和好。这也是他来拜访威震天的私人公寓的理由。“您的抗拒，可以理解。然而，建议出席。霸天虎的君王不在场，为霸天虎举办宴会，无意义。”

“真是意外，” 威震天回头望了他一眼，表情困惑。“你居然愿意为震荡波说话。你们两个一直，呃，火药味十足。”

“是。然而，当前经济萧条，民众抱怨连天。比起个人恩怨，合作统一更重要。出于此等原因，支持震荡波。” 这些都不是假话。不过，声波没有道出他的真正原因。威震天脸上的惊讶化为了欣慰。

“这才是我想听到的话：霸天虎们为了帝国的未来，抛开他们的小矛盾。你是我们的榜样，声波。我……**觉得**我也该原谅他了。没错，他和那些警察犯下了不可饶恕的错误。不过，丢掉他的宝贝工作，那个工作狂肯定生不如死。好吧，我会出席。” 他漫不经心地挥挥手。“我期待在宴会上见到你。也许在这种非常时期，我们都需要放松一下。”

他捧起蓝霹雳的头盔，并用手指抹过他的脸蛋。蓝霹雳哆嗦着捏紧抹布，强迫自己继续工作。“你走吧，声波。”

声波鞠了一躬，准备转身离开。然而，威震天出乎意料地再次开口。“不，等会儿，我还想问你一件事。你那天肯定去了冶炼工厂；你还记得我见到的那位年轻人吗？那个满身火焰涂装的小子？”

声波瞬间僵在了原地。他强迫自己放松下来，祈祷威震天没有发现。“是。” 他谨慎回答。“声波，当时在场。”

“他叫什么名字？”

真不想告诉他。“名字：热破。” 

威震天哼了一声。“年轻一代怎么总是爱起傻名字？不过，这个名字还挺适合他的。” 他似乎不在意声波知道热破名字的原因。 “热破，热破。我….以前在哪里，见过他吗？” 他望向城市的地平线，一脸深思。

声波再次僵住了。“重复？” 他傻乎乎地反问，吃惊得说不出其他话来。威震天略显尴尬地笑了笑。

“我知道这么问很奇怪。他只是个配色奇特的毛头小子。可是那一天，当他抬头与我对视的时候，他的光学镜让我有一种奇怪的感觉。我好像在哪里见过他。不，不只是见过他，我了解他。我觉得我们已经认识了很久很久。”

威震天的眼中闪烁着奇异的柔光。声波从未见过他的这种表情。过了一会，他才想起声波还在旁边。那奇怪的表情消失了—他耸耸肩，露出坏笑。“如果我想认识他，我就能认识他。我打算把他召来当我的床伴。”

声波愣愣地盯着他，cpu一片混乱。刚才的威震天，露出了和爵士一样的迷蒙神情，说了几乎一样的话—声波再次感到不安。太奇怪，太可疑了；那位年轻人有着难以言述的异常之处。找不出具体原因也没关系。他独属于霸天虎王牌情报员的敏锐直觉，在激烈地叫嚣—消灭异常。这个人很不对劲。

“威震天陛下，” 他忍不住开口。“我的建议，逮捕这个人。”

“嗯？” 威震天惊讶地瞥了他一眼。“为什么？他发表了反动言论？”

“…否，” 声波不情愿地承认。

“那为什么要逮捕他？” 

是啊，为什么？声波的理由根本算不上理由，他不能跟威震天直说。正当他苦苦寻找合适理由的时候，威震天突然大笑出声。 

“声波，你嫉妒了？你居然会吃醋？红蜘蛛和震荡波经常这样，可你一直对我的宠信漠不关心。你没必要担心这只贫民窟的耗子。谁也取代不了你！”

他走到声波身边，愉快地拍了下他的后背，差点把声波砸了个跟头。声波哑口无言，不过威震天也不需要他回答。他难得温和地轻笑着，认为自己已经找到了答案。“今晚的事情就到这里，你回去吧。还是说，你想留下来陪我？蓝霹雳可以等。” 

蓝霹雳盯着地面，毫无反应，仿若一尊沉默的雕塑。简直静默得反常。他也见过这位神秘的年轻人热破—甚至和他近距离接触过。要是威震天没有当着他的面，这么口无遮拦地说话就好了。他在想什么呢？

声波礼貌地颔首。“感谢邀请。然而，今天还有许多工作尚待完成。”

“好吧。回家好好享受你的玩具。我也会这么做的。晚安，声波。” 

“晚安，威震天陛下。” 声波默默地退了出去。他确实有工作要做。是时候展开新一轮调查了。


	41. 宴会 on festivity

这座公馆曾是铁堡统治者的正式居所。几百万年以来，它都是这座最富有的城市的权力象征。这是一座极尽奢华，由亚光钢铁和玻璃制成的宫殿。它是铁堡规模最大的建筑，占满了一整条街区。蜿蜒的走廊，拱形天花板和富丽堂皇的会客厅错落其中。它在霸天虎进攻铁堡的时候毁于战乱，又随后重建。不过许多人—尤其是震荡波—仍然将它视为铁堡最古老的建筑物。攻下铁堡后，霸天虎把这里当成了临时庇护所和基地。然而，没过多久，威震天的军队便追着_方舟号_，离开了塞伯坦。震荡波成为了这里的唯一住户。威震天从地球凯旋而归后，他自然想将公馆献给他的首领。可是威震天更喜欢他在指挥部顶层，可以俯瞰整座城市的现代公寓。所以，震荡波还是这座古典“总统府”的主人。这个存在感极强的地标建筑，彰显着他一手遮天的权力与财富。 

现在，这座冷寂的宫殿张灯结彩，用纷繁的灯火迎接客人们的到来。这是内战结束以来，公馆人数最多的一天。声波还没到，半个铁堡的居民便已纷至沓来，踏入这平日里的禁地。人们挤在宴会厅里，痛饮能量液，或是呆呆地盯着华美的水晶花园。声波沿着中央通道走进公馆。激光鸟停在他的肩膀上，爵士则小跑着跟在身侧。人们自觉地躲到一边，为他让出道路。两扇大门敞开，著名的总理宴会厅映入眼帘。声波刚迈过门槛，一名不起眼的佣人就大吼出他的名字，吓了他一跳。

**“** **霸天虎声波，帝国安全与情报部门的首席执行官。** **”**

激光鸟差点从他的肩膀上跳起来。然而，周围宾客都非常淡定，只有几个人瞥了他一眼。小佣人肯定一直在叫名字。他笑容满面地朝声波鞠躬。然而，他还没来及说出致辞，震荡波就推开其他宾客，走到了声波的身边。他直接闯入声波的个人空间，几乎和他机体相贴。声波感觉到，他手肘后面的爵士瞬间炸了毛。  
“声波情报官，欢迎！见到您，我真是松了口气。红蜘蛛和他没教养的下属们已经到了，他们玩的相当尽兴。”他嫌弃地瞪了一眼躺在喷泉旁边的几位追踪者。“可威震天还是没有来。红蜘蛛肯定他不会来，一直在对我冷嘲热讽。您确定他说了他会来吗？”

声波向后倾身，尽可能远离震荡波的大块头。“威震天，表明出席意愿。”

“但愿他是真心的。这场宴会的开支极为高昂。我花了数周时间策划准备。如果他不来，如果这个方法行不通，我就白忙活了！”

“威震天，难以预料。你我都清楚这点。然而，考量：所有出席宾客对震荡波好感增加。即使威震天不参加，宴会也不全是白用功。”

声波的话，让震荡波放松了一点。“没错…让我的能量塞满这些平民的油箱，让他们记住这是我的—而_不是_ 红蜘蛛的。”

“记得给自己留一点，不然你就要饿死咯，” 爵士插话。震荡波身体一僵，转头怒视他。爵士露出调皮的微笑。“ 震荡波先生好。”

“啊…您带来了您的奴隶。看来，他还是没有改掉未经允许就随便说话的毛病。他今天晚上最好别碰我的汽车人，这都是为了她（克劳蒂娅）好。”

“ 你也一样，” 爵士迅速回话，“能别碰我的霸天虎吗？”

震荡波愣在了原地。声波赶忙抓住爵士的肩膀。“总理，失陪。” 他礼貌地颔首，并推着爵士快步走开。

“爵士，” 他责备，“今晚不可以。你承诺过：最佳表现。”

“抱歉，这是条件反射！看到他对你那么友好，我膈应得不行。”

“不论如何，爵士都要好好表现。不然ravage会把你送回家。”

“不！” 爵士抓着他的胸舱边角，眼神惊恐。“不，求你了，我想留下来。普神知道我不在，震荡波都会干出什么来：给你的饮料下药，或者，把你拉进衣柜里，霸王硬上弓。谁也不该落得如此悲惨的下场。” 他从声波的身侧探出头，怒视震荡波。震荡波还在根据宾客的身份，选择打招呼或者无视他们。声波捏住他的下巴，把爵士的脑袋转回来。

“爵士知道，我出席只是为了获得政治支持，” 他提醒他的奴隶。“唯一的意图，帮助震荡波恢复从前的地位，好让他重新开始自己的工作，让我专注于本职工作。今天晚上，威震天**一定**会来。让他度过愉快的夜晚，我的心愿。”

“瞧你说的，我又没想在自助餐台底下装十个炸药包。”

声波严肃地盯着爵士。爵士赶忙亮出手掌。“真的没有啦！我恨这个派对和派对主人，可是我没有想到不会被你抓包的破坏方法。此外，他—特意指出了，克劳蒂娅也在这里。如果今晚的宴会被搞糟，我不想让她成为震荡波的出气筒。所以我会小嘴儿抹蜜，笑着给人端酒。说到这事儿…” 

爵士望向那两名挖地虎的奴隶。他们正在穿过人群，走向仆人专用厅。他朝他们迈了一步，但是声波拽住了他。在他无声的命令下，激光鸟飞离他的肩膀，转而落在爵士的肩膀上。

“聚会期间，爵士，将被激光鸟监视。”

“啊？一整晚都这样？” 爵士苦着脸望过来。“可是，看到我肩膀上的虎子，其他轮子肯定不想和我讲话！”

“正合我意。这条规矩，早已确立。爵士，忘了？”

爵士烦躁地呼了口气。“我都这么长时间没见到他们了。可怜可怜我吧，主人。我就不能说几句悄悄话吗？”

“否。如果爵士坚持留在这里，就必须遵守这条规矩。”

爵士失望透顶的表情，让声波更加坚信监管的重要性。如果没有他的磁带在旁边监听，爵士都会和轮子们耳语什么呢？

激光鸟不知道监视任务的真正原因。爵士的反应令她很生气。她倍感冷落，狠啄了一口爵士的天线。爵士嗷了一声。“嗷，哎哟！好，好，你才是我今晚的约会对象。” 他挠挠她的鸟喙底部，以示歉意。激光鸟顿时融化成了一小团。“没有老大，我们玩得更高兴，对不对？”

“饮料准备完毕后，回到我的身边。” 声波无视了爵士的傲慢神情。

“遵命。” 

人群中传来一阵骚动。震荡波的佣人喊出了最后一位客人的名字。

**“威震天陛下！霸天虎帝国的统治者，塞伯坦星球的救世主！”**

“威震天万岁！” 群众齐声高呼。声波转向入口，和众人一起向威震天鞠躬。等他直起腰的时候，爵士已经消失了。

* * *

从爵士溜走的那一刻起，激光鸟就开始了录像。虽然声波不在场，但是他很快就能看到这里发生的一切—以爵士穿过人群，走向仆人专用厅的样子为起点。他正在飞快地靠近两名汽车人。然而，他和激光鸟突然被那两只磁带拦住了。轰隆隆和迷乱蹦向爵士，一人抱住他的一条胳膊，像树袋熊似的吊在上面。爵士失去了平衡，差点撞上另一位宾客。

“爵士，你来啦！”

“来得太晚啦！”

“怎么，老大在带你来参加这场无—关—紧—要的世纪大派对之前？”

“ 强迫你玩了一盘鬼知道是第几万盘的超级重要的hax？”

“ 像是他会干出的事。” 他们咯咯笑了起来，并继续顺着胳膊向上爬，明显高纯喝多了。与声波不同，爵士的肩膀没有宽到能扛起三个小磁带。他的腰都快被压弯了。激光鸟尖啸一声，使劲扇着翅膀，不愿意把她的位置让给烦人的哥哥们。

“哦，别叫唤，小激！我们也想骑在爵士的背上。”

“没错，爵士，你今晚要搞什么酷炫恶作剧，我们不想错过好戏。”

“给能量液下毒？”

“在桌子上跳舞？”

“倒震荡波一身酒？”

“还是切断电路网，毁掉整个派对？”

“说嘛，说嘛！”

“好好，别闹了。” 爵士总算抓住了他们的装甲。他把他们剥下来，扔在最近的自助餐台上。“抱歉让你们失望了，我的小魔鬼们。我今天晚上只打算乖乖端酒。我向声波保证过我会表现良好。”

“嗷，可是—”

“顺便一提，你们的妹妹正在录像。” 

双子“刷”地转头望向激光鸟。激光鸟得意地支起翅膀。

“这都是轰隆隆的主意，” 迷乱秒卖队友，并因此挨了一拳头。

“ 炉渣！”

“没错，老大，我们在为你考验爵士。确保他今晚真的会好好表现。”

“呃，对，就是这样。”

“**谢谢**，小激。谢谢你不说你在录像。” 

激光鸟喳喳叫起来，表示他们早该想到这点。双胞胎“切”了一声。爵士再次望向仆人专用厅—又一名汽车人走了进去。

“说起来，你们不去监听这一大会场的客人吗？这应该是声波给你们安排的任务吧。”

“对，同感。”

“所以你还戳在这里干啥呢？”

“我要先去和我的同胞们待一会。我已经迟到了。尽情地浪吧，小子们。” 他潇洒地挥挥手指，便转身离开。爵士听没听见不好说，但是激光鸟捕捉到了轰隆隆的嘟囔，“_我们_ 也是你的同胞啊。”

双子消失在了他们的身后。爵士在人群中敏捷穿行，总算顺利地走进了仆人厅。这里的人很少，比会场安静许多。他们一迈进大厅，就看到了通往调配室的几扇大门。爵士朝一扇门伸出手，又把手收回来。他看看肩膀上的激光鸟，又看看大门。

“激光鸟，” 他柔声说，“我亲爱的小磁带。你是我的心尖宝贝儿…不过，等我进入那个房间以后，你可不可以别粘在我的肩膀上？你看，如果你继续待在这里，其他汽车人可能不敢靠近我。” 

激光鸟气势汹汹地炸毛，发出一声尖叫。

“我知道你要执行声波的命令！” 爵士急忙补充。“我没想让你违抗他。他命令你监视我。你站在更高的角度，干这个活儿肯定效果更好。对不对？”

激光鸟放下翅膀，陷入了沉思。几秒后，她赞同地叫了一声。

“我想也是。如果你一直待在房缘上，咱们都会更轻松一点。” 

爵士抬高胳膊，让激光鸟挪到他的前臂上，与他对视。她使劲啄了一口爵士的脸蛋。在外人看来，这绝对是一次攻击。爵士却揉了揉脸上的小坑，绽开笑容。“没错，我们还在约会呢。我保证我绝对不会忘掉你。” 他宠溺地挠挠她的鸟喙，又把手伸进她的羽翼底下，抚摩翅膀关节。门突然开启，充电器走了进来，差点直接撞上他们。

“爵士，” 充电器微弱出声。他僵在原地，震惊地瞪着爵士和他手上的激光鸟。 “呃—”

“嘿，小充！” 爵士兴奋地打招呼，并扬起胳膊。激光鸟飞进调配室，落到了一个瘦高的储藏柜顶部。充电器匆忙退后，避开飞过头顶的激光鸟。然后，他跟着爵士迈进了调配室的大门。

“我—我们还以为你不会来。”

“我当然会来；我为什么不来呢？” 他带着粲然的微笑，环视了一圈屋里的汽车人。“嘿大家伙儿！” 

调配室里挤满了汽车人。他们都在忙着为主人调制工序复杂的能量鸡尾酒。轮子们抬头望来—有人朝爵士点头示意，可是谁都没有吭声。这和爵士想象中的热烈欢迎完全相反，可他的笑容并没有丝毫动摇。他跑到感知器和飞火的工作台旁边。两位汽车人正在把量好的配料倒进热烧杯里。

“最近过得咋样，伙计们？我能帮忙吗？” 

“我们很好，” 感知器冷淡地说。飞火看了一眼爵士，又缄默地移开视线。“这里已经很挤了。你回去找声波吧。”

“哦，我不在个一两分钟，他能挺过去的。” 爵士大方地无视了他的潜台词。“我更喜欢和你们作伴。” 他走过他们的工作台，来到大黄蜂的身边—他是唯一一个对爵士露出微笑的轮子。小轮子露出了无声的灿烂笑颜。爵士对大黄蜂回以微笑，并握紧他的手，亲切地捏了捏。

“调好啦，” 吊车和滑车，正在把刚调好的能量液倒进高脚杯。他们成功地倒满了一托盘，一滴也没有洒出来。两人松了口气，并把剩下的能量液倒进几只小杯子里。“量足够多，连我们的份都有。干得漂亮，吊车。过来拿吧，大黄蜂…爵士。”

他朝大黄蜂挥挥手，引起他的注意，并递出两杯能量。“这肯定是一个漫长的夜晚。记得保持能量充沛。” 

大黄蜂激动的接过酒杯。而爵士扫了一眼录像的激光鸟，无奈地摇摇头。“啊，谢谢，我就不用了。我来之前刚补充过能量。”

“绝对没有这个好喝，” 滑车依然举着能量液。“我们来这里之后，就一直在调配这批好货，尝尝吧。”

“_不行_，” 爵士说。滑车和吊车惊讶地眨着光学镜。“我是说—拜托。你们好不容易做出来，应该自己享受才对。不用惦记我。” 

他把杯子坚决地推了回去。滑车有些伤心，却没再坚持。爵士再次挤出笑容，并转移话题。“所以，最近如何啊？挖地虎对你们还好吗？搅拌大师似乎教了你们一些有趣的烹饪技巧。”

滑车和吊车望了一眼激光鸟，显得局促不安。“我们没的可选。”

“他们一直搞得我们很忙。” 

“日日夜夜。” 

最后这句话，令爵士的笑容略微褪色。门被再次推开，蓝霹雳有气无力地迈了进来。

“蓝仔！” 爵士一个箭步冲过房间，拽住蓝霹雳的手，在胸前握紧。“嘿，小家伙，我可想死你了。你还好吗？”

蓝霹雳耸耸肩，露出虚弱的微笑。他伸出胳膊，想要拥抱爵士。然而，爵士还记得声波的规矩。他匆忙退后，假装没看到蓝霹雳眼中的受伤。“呃，来—我给你找点喝的。滑车和吊车刚调了点特制饮料，你会爱死它的。” 爵士拉起沉默的蓝霹雳，让他坐在一只货箱上，把别人递来的饮料直接塞给了他。“他想喝什么？别担心，你不用给他做。交给我吧，你坐在这里就好。 ” 

“别管他，” 感知器把手伸向几个小罐子。“我会调。地球式浓缩高纯，加碳，铜和石膏对吧？”

蓝霹雳点点头，朝感知器露出感激的微笑。被冷落一旁的爵士，显得格外尴尬。“可是—让我帮点忙吧。我想帮忙。”

“我说了，我们很好。而且，我觉得你已经有伴了。” 感知器狐疑地瞪了一眼激光鸟，后者警觉地昂起脑袋。

“你说小激？” 爵士轻快出声，“啊～不用担心这位小淑女。她不会伤害这里的任何人。” 他从混合碗里抓起一把能量结晶，朝她举起手掌。激光鸟知道她被满怀敌意的汽车人包围，也不喜欢他们看她的眼神。不过，她对自己的地位很有自信—她最爱的零食，也足以让她无视这点风险。她飞快地俯冲过来，从爵士的掌心里叼了一口美味的能量。爵士朝她抛了个媚眼，激光鸟高兴地啁啾起来。“你看？她只是饿了。”

感知器目光阴沉。“看来，你成为了他们最好的朋友？”

“ravage和我还处不太来，” 爵士愉快地承认。“我们聊点更有趣儿的事情吧。那个啰嗦的小蓝孩，把震荡波的请柬交给红蜘蛛的时候，他有何反应啊？ ”

感知器耸耸肩，再次专注调配。“我不知道。这很重要吗？”

“我很好奇。”

“_我_ 很忙。我已经说了三遍，爵士，请带着你的小间谍回去找声波。我们都知道那才是你真正想去的地方。”

爵士僵了一秒。所有汽车人都抬头望了过来，又匆匆移开视线。“老感，你今天晚上特别有暴躁老哥的范儿啊。或者说小红范儿？你有什么烦心事吗？” 

“没错，” 感知器大声说。“关于你和你的霸天虎主人的传言。”

“传言？关于可怜无辜又弱小的我？”

“我听到了许多传言。它们都说你和声波住得很愉快—甚至很享受。” 

“可不是嘛，那家伙相当的反差萌，” 爵士讥讽地拖着长声。“他的面具和电子音，只是迷惑人的假象。”

“急救员说你爱上了他。”

“他真的这么说？” 爵士哈哈大笑。“在诊断如此危险的病症之前，救仔应该多积累点经验。”

“也许你应该别再把我们当成_瞎子_。” 感知器猛地把碗砸向桌面，周围的轮子们吓得一哆嗦。“说出你的真心话！”

“我的_真心话_，” 爵士立刻接话，“就是我用我的方式对付我的霸天虎，你对付你的。为了生存，我们必须这么做。”

“安啦，感知器，” 滑车插话。“今晚还长的很。我们先别提那件事了，好不好？”

“别提哪件事？” 爵士怀疑地问。感知器瞥了滑车一眼，并无视了他的提议。

“他们要把大汉送回地球，” 他的语气饱含苦涩。“你一点也不在乎吗？”

爵士的护目镜泛起震惊与同情。“很抱歉，老感。我不知道这件事。我的消息没有以前那么灵通了。”

“你也没时间_打听_。你一直在忙着讨好声波—根据最新的传言，你还会为他跳舞。让他高兴，肯定比关心我们重要多了。”

“我能怎么办？” 爵士逐渐失去耐心，语气也变得烦躁起来。“我和他住在一起。这都是被逼的。”

“你说谎。”

所有人都望向了首次开口的飞火。在爵士的犀利目光下，他咽了口气，翅膀尖在不停地哆嗦，却没有移开视线。

“你说什么，红仔？”

“我们都知道他在说什么，爵士，” 感知器轻哼一声。“惊天雷把一切都告诉了飞火。”

“再说得具体一点。”

“在可怕的暴动开始的那天，” 飞火继续说。爵士身子一僵，假装专注地倒酒。“声波监视红蜘蛛的事情被发现了。威震天说闹翻天可以带你回家。可是惊天雷告诉我，你当着所有追踪者的面拒绝了他。他说你跟闹翻天打架，还大喊比起回到我们的身边，你更愿意和声波待在一起。”

“你背叛了我们！”

“我，” 爵士厉声纠正，“只是把我变成了红蜘蛛交易科学院的筹码。除了天火，那是能让他心情舒畅—少打_你_ 几下的唯一一样东西。” 他戳戳感知器的胸口。“你的凹痕确实少多了。不用客气。” 

感知器目瞪口呆。爵士端起托盘，流利地扛到肩上，并再次展露笑颜。“这个，可以端走了吧？” 

他走向门口。感知器支支吾吾。“可是—我—不！爵士！你怎么老是喜欢歪曲事实？”

“抱歉，酒要变凉啦。我走咯！” 

他优雅地退出房间。只有激光鸟跟着他飞了出去。

* * *

和爵士一样 ，声波也在应付自己人。他耐心地等着人们欢呼完，目视着震荡波跑过去向威震天问好。他们简短地聊了几句，震荡波几乎每说一个字，就要鞠一躬。过了一会，威震天朝声波走了过来。他深鞠一躬，暗自庆幸他的计划似乎有效果。威震天喜欢群众的奉承与赞美。对于霸天虎首领而言，这些醉汉的溢美之词和高纯一样甜美。他的光学镜闪闪发光，好似两颗明亮的红宝石。

“威震天陛下。”

“声波，” 他愉快地打招呼。“看来，你缓解压力的想法是对的；这次宴会让大家情绪高涨，不是吗？”

震荡波的大门外面，还有无数挨饿的乞丐和贫民窟住民。然而，声波明智地无视了这一点。“您的到来，让客人们心情愉悦。” 他说。“震荡波总理深有同感。”

“是啊，他也是这么说的。” 威震天的语气冷了下来。“说了三遍。”

威震天身后的震荡波顿时慌张起来。他求助地望向声波，声波快速思考着回复。“震荡波，只是欣慰。有您在，他不用再和追踪者们聊天了。” 他偏头示意追踪者的第二梯队。飞机们都在疯狂地灌酒，大吵大嚷。威震天大笑起来，震荡波悄悄地松了口气。 

“请入座，陛下。” 他示意会场高台上，历史悠久的铁堡王座。 “ 在您的特等席上稍等片刻，奴隶们会为您准备饮品。”

威震天还想向子民们挥会儿手，但他还是和两名军官走上了高台。声波和震荡波在王座周围，两把更矮的椅子上落座。震荡波的奴隶已经跪到了他的座位前面。她纹丝不动，好似一件精致的展品。声波感到哭笑不得—她不但为震荡波吸引了注意力，还给他占了挨着威震天的唯一一个座位。没过几分钟，挖地虎队伍的领袖铲土机，也在吊钩的陪同下落了座。而红蜘蛛让他们等了许久，才大摇大摆地迈上台子。没礼貌。

“晚上好，亲爱的威震天陛下。” 他语气甜腻地问好，并深鞠一躬。 

“红蜘蛛，” 威震天懒得搭理他，而红蜘蛛也不吃他这一套。

“您的到来令我们欣喜若狂，” 他奉承道。“多么美妙的_惊喜_ 啊。看来我欠闹翻天五块钱了。” 他鄙夷地望向震荡波。 “你现在呼吸通畅了吧？”

“如果您在问吾主的到来，是否令我感到无上光荣，” 震荡波僵硬地说，“我的回答是肯定。毕竟，这是一场供霸天虎—忠诚的霸天虎们享乐的盛会。”

红蜘蛛装出受伤的表情，并坐到了最近的椅子上。“你是说，那些_不用_ 为黑市暴动负责的霸天虎—”

“红蜘蛛，许久未见，” 声波赶忙插话。“新的科学院进展颇丰？”

红蜘蛛眨巴着光学镜，稍显惊讶。他讨厌被人打断—但如果他能因此多说自己的事情，那就另当别论了。“当然，既然你提起这件事，我就详细讲讲吧。正式拥有实验室的建筑地点后，” 他朝震荡波得意地笑笑 “ 我和我的奴隶仔细清点了库存，修好了损坏仪器，还建造了新的终端机。挖地虎们还帮忙给建筑连上了电力网，我感激不尽。” 他朝两只挖地虎，风骚地挤挤光学镜。

“我们是被逼的，” 铲土机对着酒杯咕哝，不过红蜘蛛没有听见。 

“等我们有能力招收第一批学员的时候，” 他还在兴奋地唠叨，“赛博坦将会正式进入一个崭新的繁荣时代。”

“少说大话红蜘蛛，” 威震天嘟囔。“在你的夜校拿出成果以前，你没资格说崭新的繁荣时代。”

“哦，它一定会硕果累累。科研成果是先进文明的标志。你不这么认为吗，声波？”

他期待地望向声波。声波瞥了一眼震荡波。“是，” 他谨慎回答，“然而，只是标志之一。强大的生产力，另一标志。”

震荡波的光学镜亮了起来，而红蜘蛛微微抿紧嘴唇。“也许闲暇时光和这样的蠢派对也是一大标志。”他提议。“你怎么看，陛下？什么是完美文明的真正特质？”

威震天靠在椅子上，若有所思地敲着扶手。 “当然是，生存的能力。” 思考了一会后，他答道。“如果一个文明无法存活下来，就只能成为历史。比如我们星球所谓的“黄金时代”。真正的黄金时代，将会万古长存。”

震荡波认真地点头，“说得太好了，陛—”

“地球就是一个有趣的例子，” 威震天接着说。“人类的生命周期短的可怜；弹指之间，他们的帝国就会迎来覆灭与新生。可惜你不在那里，震荡波。你能从他们的身上学到很多道理。” 

在威震天的瞪视下，震荡波顿时枯萎了。声波紧张地望着他们—看来威震天还是没有消气。他参加了派对，这表明他愿意原谅他的总理。可声波熟悉威震天的脾性，他不会让震荡波太好过。

“我—我一直很后悔没能随您去地球的前线，” 震荡波支支吾吾。“我谨遵您的命令，用心管理着赛博坦。”

“治理已被征服的领地，” 声波开口，“通常被视为最不显眼的霸天虎职责。然而，对战局的贡献同样重要。没有震荡波的驻守，铁堡很可能会被汽车人叛乱分子毁灭。”

威震天瞥了一眼跪在震荡波脚边，雕塑般麻木的克劳迪娅。“没错。这是一项枯燥的必要工作。” 他耸耸肩。 

红蜘蛛怀疑地瞪着声波，似乎察觉到了他的意图。还好，他被归来的奴隶们打断了。爵士先为威震天端了酒。他半跪在王座旁边，顺从地垂下视线。急救员端着托盘跟在他的身后，将满盈的高脚杯分给其他军官。声波刚要拿酒，激光鸟就飞到了他的膝盖上，要求他打开胸舱。漫长的战争时期，声波经常在公共场合把磁带收回胸舱。可是这个时间地点并不合适。他拒绝开舱，传出一阵好奇讯号作为回复。 激光鸟没有回答，而是更加急切地催促起来。 

声波被自己的好奇心打败了。他打开舱门，让激光鸟飞进去。几位军官瞄了他一眼，又继续聊天，一幅见怪不怪的样子。声波屏蔽了外界干扰一分钟，认真观看她的影像。

看完录像后，声波知晓了仆人厅里发生的一切，也明白了激光鸟坚持的原因。他望向爵士—小奴隶依旧戴着彬彬有礼的面具，为霸天虎们端酒。根据激光鸟的录像，那位年轻的守护神成员（急救员）刚才没去仆人厅。他很乐意和爵士一起工作—有爵士在，他就不用亲自为威震天斟酒了。声波看着他为威震天倒满第二杯酒，不安地注意到威震天也在盯着爵士。

“威震天陛下！” 精心抛光过的大火车和闪电，走上前来向他们的皇帝敬礼。这是十分明智的举动。霸天虎指挥部的成员都知道：让市场状况恶化的震荡波，和没能及时遏制暴动的三变战士们，都令威震天怒火朝天。据声波所知，暴动过后，他就再也没有和他们说过话。显然，两人希望他们也能在这次派对里求得宽恕。声波觉得事情不会那么顺利。威震天更愿意原谅经济失利，而非军事事故。

威震天烦躁地嘟囔一声，示意他们放下手。 “你们有事吗？”

“呃，我们只是想向您问好，长官。”

“并告诉您我们很高兴见到您，长官。”

“我对你们高兴的原因不感兴趣，” 威震天厉声提醒他们，两人同时咽了一口气。“还有事吗？” 

“呃，对—”

“我们，呃，想要介绍我们的朋友。” 他们让到两边，露出身后的第三个人。闪电把他从高台外面拽过来，让他站在中间。“威震天陛下，请允许我们向您介绍警察毒气弹（octane）。”

“他是个好孩子。”

“非常勤奋。”

“是我们最好的警员之一。”

威震天一脸冷漠。“我不是把所有警察都解雇了吗？”

“呃，是的。”

“不过，我们用自己的薪水留着毒气弹。”

“让他当助手。”

“帮我们让事情重回正轨。”

“愿普神保佑你，可怜孩子，” 威震天冷淡地说。声波早就在磁带的报告中得知了这位年轻的毒气弹。然而，这是两人首次同处一室。从他装甲上的飞翼看，他也是一位三变战士。声波一点也不意外—三变金刚是喜欢抱团的少数群体，他们更愿意和同类为伴。除了工作，大火车和闪电把他留在办公室里，肯定别有所图。不过，这位星星眼的平民似乎并不在意。毒气弹兴奋地直打哆嗦，完全没发现周围人的敌意。

“亲爱的威震天陛下，我真是荣幸之至！阿闪许诺说我今晚能过来见您，在看到您之前，我本来不相信他呢。天呐，我居然能和威震天陛下，站在同一平台上—”

“到此为止，你该下去了，” 察觉到威震天的烦闷神情后，震荡波果断地介入。他朝三变战士歪歪头，可能还发了一条短讯。大火车和闪电立刻反应过来。

“呃，总之，感谢您的时间长官。”

“我们感到十分荣幸，长官。”

他们深鞠一躬，拽着叨叨个不停的毒气弹，飞也似地逃离高台。震荡波松了口气，红蜘蛛则偷笑一声。

“但愿那两个笨蛋三变，没有许诺给他别的东西，” 威震天目视着离去的三人。“比如说，成为霸天虎的资格。” 

“他们肯定不会这么莽撞，” 震荡波赶忙开口。“不过，战车队持续缺席，我们确实应该考虑征收新的霸天虎成员。”

“哦，又来了，” 红蜘蛛呻吟。“战争已经结束了，你还觉得咱们的标志有那么值钱吗？没有敌人，我们为什么要扩充军力？”

“即使在和平时期，红蜘蛛指挥官，这颗星球也需要规模庞大的正规军。”

“规模大到，能够镇压一两场暴动？” 

他们犟嘴的时候，声波偶然瞥见了跪在红蜘蛛旁边的急救员。他一直在担忧地盯着克劳蒂娅。突然，他痛苦地抽搐起来，差点把酒瓶摔到地上。爵士及时拯救了他。他一手稳住瓶子，另一只手捂住急救员的嘴，以免他发出声音。爵士关切地瞅着他，而急救员摇摇头，移开了视线。爵士无法理解，不过声波知道这是团队链接的影响。迷乱刚刚向他汇报，空军的第二梯队正在欺负他们的奴隶车辙。 

爵士把空的托盘塞进急救员的手里，并指向仆人厅，给他一个喘息的机会。急救员点点头，护目镜惨白地爬下台子。

“威震天陛下，” 红蜘蛛慢吞吞地说，“请为我们的_“__文员__”_总理解释一下，为什么好士兵不是用钱砸出来的，好吗？ ”

威震天无奈地咕哝。“我没兴趣向平民出售霸天虎的头衔。不过，震荡波说的没错。”

红蜘蛛的笑容顿时僵在了脸上。得到威震天支持的震荡波，则骄傲地挺直胸膛。

“毕竟，我们在战争时期，和战后时期都失去了不少成员。也许是时候为这支军队增添新鲜能量了。” 他耸耸肩，在手中把玩着高脚杯。“从哪个角度看，这个提案都值得考虑。也许，我能找到那个“对”的人。” 

威震天又露出了那恍惚的神情。声波有种糟糕的预感—他似乎知道威震天想要找谁了。红蜘蛛和震荡波也注意到了这个表情。两个死对头迷茫地对视一眼，又望向声波。更糟糕的是，爵士也在好奇地观察着威震天。

“如果要进行霸天虎征兵，” 声波指出，“必须做好能源分配工作。震荡波总理，金融专家，分析形势的最佳人选。”

震荡波热切地点点头。“是，是，您说得对。我们需要详尽分析能源储备，并按需分配。如果威震天陛下认为，我们是时候招收霸天虎新成员了，我将愉快地接手这份工作。 ”

如声波所料，威震天面露愠色，眼中的古怪迷雾也随之消散。“ 数据,” 他嗤之以鼻。“总是玷污我们的荣耀。霸天虎理念不该被统计表格衡量；我们都是不受束缚的自由人。” 

“我完全赞同，陛下。” 震荡波温和地说。 

红蜘蛛挑起眉毛。“你？真的吗？” 

“我也认为，我们伟大的革命理念_不应该_ 被如此功利地衡量。遗憾的是，我们必须支付薪水，提供能量，让您的士兵为霸天虎大业多奋斗一天。如您所言，这是一项枯燥的必要工作。为这份工作鞠躬尽瘁，是我的荣幸，请您放心。”

震荡波微微颔首，为他的发言画上完美的句点。威震天的眼中闪烁着惊喜。

“说得好，我的_“_文员总理_”_。感谢你慷慨解囊，填饱我的士兵们的油箱。”

威震天主动和震荡波干杯。这代表他正式原谅了震荡波。震荡波也清楚这点，他的大灯泡激动地亮了起来。声波已经知道红蜘蛛是什么表情了。他的光学镜毫不意外地写满嫌恶。声波转头望向爵士—对他而言，他的奴隶的反应更为重要。爵士缩在铲土机的椅子后面，死盯着震荡波，面容在愤怒和失望中扭曲。总理终将洗去耻辱，痊愈的帝国将会迎来崭新的一天。

声波，他欣慰地想，_11__分_。 

* * *

爵士消失在铲土机的影子里，又凭空出现在他和震荡波的中间。他高举托盘—声波突然害怕他会采取迷乱的建议，把一托盘的酒洒在震荡波的后背上。

他没有这么做。爵士握住震荡波的手腕，稳住杯子，并为他斟酒。“不好意思，先生。” 他礼貌地低语。然而，声波离得很近，足以看清他有多使劲地攥着手腕—都快把关节捏裂了。声波也听到了震荡波吃痛的嘶嘶声，看到了大灯泡里闪烁的愤怒。然而，他不敢当着威震天和红蜘蛛的面抱怨这点小疼痛。爵士为他斟满酒后，便再次半跪在地上，听话地垂下视线，一幅完美的奴隶作派。威震天又开始打量他了。这一次，他开口道。

“我得说，声波，你无礼的奴隶进步极大。真是惊人，他和追踪者们待了许多年，态度却没有丝毫改善。告诉我，你的秘诀是什么？” 

声波不太确定该如何回答，而震荡波替他省去了麻烦。“也许是经常用手喂食，陛下。最近，我在集市里目睹了这样的情景。这个汽车人只能从他主人的手中取食能量。这么做的目的，应该是培养潜意识的服从。”

“真是个有趣的技巧，声波，” 威震天评价。“它管用吗？”

在声波护目镜的余光中，爵士的眼神变得寒冷如冰。 “有所进展，” 他小心地回答，“达到预期。”

“应该说超出预期，” 震荡波再次开口，不知是无视了声波的警告眼色，还是根本没有察觉。“您把他带到我的夜店里进行“私人表演”后，每个人都在讨论这件事。他们说他为您跳了半个晚上的舞。”

红蜘蛛差点呛到，而威震天大笑起来。“爵士，你开始为声波跳舞了？”

爵士的微笑，并没有融化他护目镜里的坚冰。 “我服从主人的命令。”

“你很擅长跳舞吗？”

爵士不易察觉地僵住了。他的护目镜中闪过一丝骄傲。他张开嘴想要回答，声波赶忙喝干自己的酒。

“爵士，需要倒酒。”

爵士惊讶地转过头，与他对视。读懂声波的暗示后，他乖乖闭上了嘴。“遵命，主人。”

他把视线从威震天身上移开，为声波倒酒。威震天略显困惑地盯着声波。“爵士，赏心悦目，” 声波回答。“尤其是在听话的时候。” 

“恕我直言，声波情报官，” 震荡波傲慢地说，“您的奴隶确实取得了，一定的，进步。可我还是认为，赏_罚_ 结合是训练汽车人最有效的方法。我可爱的克劳蒂娅就是一位完美的仆人。我刚得到她的时候，她还是一名野蛮的杀手呢。” 他用爪尖轻刮她的脸颊，克劳迪娅麻木地眨眨光学镜。

“明明是完美的智障，” 红蜘蛛望着呆滞的女汽车人，一脸厌恶。“讲真，把一个没有知觉的轮子带到床上有什么意思？你还不如给自己造一个机器娃娃呢。难道说…你已经，造过了？”

震荡波怒视红蜘蛛。“和某些人不同，我不需要聒噪的小丑。她只需要明白我是她的主人就够了。”

“也对，” 红蜘蛛同情地咂咂舌头，“你总算能当一回老大了。”

震荡波的光学镜燃起了憎恨，声波只好再次介入。“震荡波总理，这次宴会规模宏大，进展顺利。您的组织能力，令人倾佩。”

“多谢夸奖，声波情报官。” 他的眼神缓和下来。而声波成为了红蜘蛛的怒视对象。“当然，与组织中年节庆典这样的大型活动相比，这不过是小菜一碟。那次庆典是多么的成功—”

“多么的贵，”红蜘蛛插嘴。

“—我还记得群众看到威震天陛下时的崇敬，毋庸置疑，那是他们生命中最难忘的夜晚—”

“直到他们参加了暴动—”

“中年节的规模，惊人，” 声波急忙转移话题，感觉心累得要命。铲土机和吊钩茫然地面面相觑。“威震天陛下，肯定想要规模更大的新年庆典。”

威震天兴致盎然地看着他们打嘴仗。听到声波的发言后，他点点头。“没错，我确实这么想。这是几世纪以来，赛博坦的第一个和平纪年，必须隆重地庆贺。” 

“ 当然，” 震荡波赶忙补充，“这也是您永垂不朽的政权，所度过的第一年。我现在就可以开始着手准备，保证让庆典完美无缺。”

红蜘蛛翻了个白眼，似乎彻底憋不住了。

《 喂，你是怎么回事？》他接入声波的私人频道。《 你为什么要帮震荡波起死回生？ 他已经死了！咱们合伙把他给埋了，你忘了吗？》 

《 我的唯一意图，帮助震荡波恢复从前的地位和工作，》 声波冷静回答。《 现在，他的许多职责由声波承担。》

这是一个能满足爵士的好答案，却无法说服红蜘蛛。他把光学镜眯成两道赤色的细缝。

《 全是他渣的烂借口。你不可能害怕额外工作；你到底想干什么？暴动结束后，我还以为我们成了死党呢。你对震荡波的示好让我好受伤。》

《 敌意没必要。对追踪者们，和震荡波均无恶意。对你而言，声波，中立人士。》

红蜘蛛望向爵士。《 除非我威胁到他。》

声波顿时僵在原地，但红蜘蛛突然对他们的私聊失去了兴趣。急救员带着一托盘的酒回到了高台上。声波递出酒杯，等着被再次斟满。 

“最近，地球的能量产量有所增加，” 红蜘蛛评价， “虽然价格还是没有下降，但是我们可买的能量变多了，也算是一桩好事。”

威震天得意地翘起嘴角。“能量产量当然会增加…我正在扩产那里的劳动力。”

“看来传言是真的，” 红蜘蛛的光学镜闪着寒光。“你在把犯人们送去地球的工厂工作！”

好几个人—包括震荡波和爵士—都吃了一惊。爵士震惊地望向声波，声波暂时无视了他。威震天悠闲地转着高脚杯，欣赏里面流光溢彩的能量液。 “你似乎觉得我做了一件错事，红蜘蛛。你不认为地球的能量产量需要大幅提高吗？”

“这个计划非常明智，陛下，” 震荡波急忙附和。“把犯人们关进监狱只会浪费能源。为什么不用他们，缓解他们的暴动所造成的能源短缺呢？”

“某些人也要为暴动负责哟，” 红蜘蛛出言提醒，却依然紧盯着威震天。“一直以来，只有汽车人会被送去地球工厂。”

“还有忤逆我的人，” 威震天的语气愈发狠戾。“和那些_将要_ 忤逆我的蠢货。”

“所以抱怨几句能量涨价，就会被当成战犯对待，当一辈子的奴隶？”

“建议提高能量价格的是你。那些反动分子也在间接地反抗你，红蜘蛛。我还以为你会很乐意惩罚他们呢。”

红蜘蛛一副被噎住的样子。“我—我的建议是_暂时_ 提高能量价格熬过低谷，并想办法填补短缺。而不是让能量保持天价 ，还把所有喊饿的人关起来！”他怒视坏笑的威震天。

“红蜘蛛指挥官，” 震荡波努力切入话题，“我不想再次驳斥您。可是我必须要更正您的错误观念。您似乎认为我们能够随意调控能量价格。这不是空军演习，而是城市的经济管理。市场价格，是我根据钻研了几个世纪的精密表格所制定的。让价格保持稳定合情合理；您不理解也正常；您没有我在这个领域的专业知识。”

“震荡波的专业知识，” 声波快速接话， “感激地接—”

“哦，去你的表格，” 红蜘蛛呵斥。“你所谓的专业知识，把整个警察部门变成了黑市商人的走狗。你还嫌你引发的恐慌和动乱不够多吗！”

“这也无法证明您是能源分配领域的专家，” 震荡波反击。“您为何如此气愤呢，红蜘蛛指挥官？作为霸天虎高级军官，您可以免费领取能量。可是您似乎很关心这群反动分子？”

威震天的光学镜亮了起来。而红蜘蛛傲慢地一甩头，回避了他的问题。“我关不关心，和你有关系吗？你也有喜欢的一批人，你的部门对某些富商可是相当的宽容。”

“您把逻辑决断误认为了喜爱。与小型公司相比，大型工厂和企业能够更加高效地利用能量。它们同时提供了许多工作岗位，还便于监管。您肯定想用那次，呃，不幸的市场暴动来反驳我。不过您必须承认，所有大型帝国企业都没有参与其中。为了帝国的将来，难道我们不应该鼓励拥护这种机构吗？”

“鼓励拥护它们下发黑心薪酬，让员工挨饿，买不起他们亲自打包运送到城里的能量！”

“伙食缩减不是不知感恩的理由。是帝国给了他们安稳的生活环境与工作，”震荡波厉声说。“显然，他们已经忘记了这点。也许您也一样。”

声波痛苦地看着他们愈演愈烈的争论，和爵士愈加满足的笑容。只有他注意到了那个笑容吗？他们为什么要忙着撕碎对方，却对跪在脚边的危险视而不见呢？他清清发声器，想要说点什么—什么都行—只要打断这场舌战，让他们讨论更安全的话题就可以。然而，急救员替他完成了这项工作。突然间，威震天狠揍了小轮子一拳，将他打倒在地。急救员只尖叫了一声，就捂紧嘴巴。他石化在地上，被眼前的情形吓呆了。威震天站在他的面前，眼中燃烧着熊熊怒火。

所有人都骤然收声。声波听到了吊钩的微弱抽气声。他攥紧双拳，死盯着他蜷成一团的奴隶，却不敢张嘴说话。威震天已经举起了拳头，似乎准备当场杀死急救员。然而，注意到周围人的震惊视线后，他却—十分反常地—犹豫了。趁着他迟疑的一刹那，爵士冲到他们的中间，把一整杯粘稠的能量液都泼在了急救员的脸上。

“救仔！” 他恶狠狠地责备， “你怎么这么粗心？你看看你，弄的这么脏！你现在没资格侍奉威震天陛下。回去把自己洗干净。等你能和我们一样走直线了，再回来工作。”

急救员干咳几声呛出能量液，却仍然留在原地，茫然地盯着爵士和威震天。出于某种原因，威震天只是沉默地站在一旁，观望着两位奴隶。他会允许爵士干涉着实令声波吃惊。

爵士推了推急救员—却没得到反应。最后，爵士只好把他拽起来，硬生生地推到平台边上。急救员抓着被打凹的脸，踉跄走下台阶，差点栽到地上。然后，他就匆忙离开了。吊钩带着遮掩不住的欣慰，跌坐回椅子上。现在轮到声波的奴隶面对威震天了。爵士深鞠一躬，声波看到他的手在哆嗦。

“十分抱歉，陛下。我能为您…做些什么，来弥补他的过错吗？” 

爵士根本不知道急救员的过错是什么。威震天很少对汽车人奴隶发这么大的火。声波几乎认定了威震天会拿爵士出气。然而，小轮子的离去似乎让威震天冷静了下来。他轻蔑地咕哝一声。

“其他汽车人闯祸的时候，你总是急着取悦我。你还想为他们挡多久？” 威震天抚过爵士的脸蛋。

“您允许我挡多久，我就挡多久，” 爵士努力挤出微笑，声音却在微微颤动。威震天神情愉悦，装甲面板也放松了下来。

“想要拯救他人，一直是汽车人最大的弱点。” 

对他死去首领的隐晦嘲讽，让爵士夹紧后背。可他紧闭着嘴，把反驳都咽回了肚子里。威震天坐回王座，显然愿意原谅急救员的失礼。他翘着二郎腿，懒洋洋地晃着脚。 “继续，奴隶。你知道我喜欢什么。”

“是啊，您喜欢我的尖叫，”爵士轻快地说， “我怎么可能忘呢。” 他朝威震天露出冰冷的笑容，并跪在他的前面。他紧盯着威震天，仿佛声波和其他霸天虎观众都不存在。“ negah nakon，” 声波的高级接收器，勉强捕捉到了他的呢喃。 “ 别看。你会难受的。”

爵士恭敬地磕了一下头，便开始“谢罪”。他跪在地上，把舌头伸到威震天的脚踝关节上。威震天的红色光学镜变得朦胧。他轻叹一声，深陷进椅子里。爵士来回舔舐着关节边缘，又把舌头伸进空隙深处，剧烈扭动身体。这色气的景象，让一些围观的霸天虎躁动起来。爵士说的对，声波不应该看。然而，他却像中了魔一样，无法移开视线。他痛苦地看着爵士啃咬吮吸威震天的每一处脚踝，用他极为熟悉的方式挑弄线路。悲痛与快乐的记忆相互撕咬，几乎碾碎了他的火种。 

爵士往威震天的小腿装甲上呼了口热气，结束了脚踝关节的服务。威震天随即张开大腿，让爵士抚摸亲吻他的腿部，轻轻挑逗膝关节，并把头靠得更近。声波不断祈祷威震天会就此放过爵士，可神明没有回应他的哀求。威震天前倾的身体，就是无言的命令。爵士把脸埋在他的髂骨关节上，用舌头搅动上面的电线，留下一道绵长的水痕，并同时用右手揉搓另一边的电线。威震天发出一声满足的低吟。他不是唯一一个出声的人。尽管声波无法把光学镜移开，他还是能够听见周围军官的粗重喘息，呻吟和羡慕的咕哝。爵士继续服务威震天的关节，仿佛会场里只有他们两个人。他轻吹一口润湿的线路，并毫不留情地将舌头捅了进去。他捅得越来越深，不断刺激威震天的情欲。他不时停下来，使劲咬住感知线路，令威震天疼得吸气，又立刻用舌头包裹它们，在疼痛与快感间不断周转。威震天的呻吟声越来越响，喘息也愈发急促—他正在快速奔向过载。他用一只大手抓住爵士的头，猛地向前一拽。爵士哆嗦着把手撑在威震天的躯干上，免得直接撞上他。威震天的光学镜变成了亮白色，他瞬时进入过载。过盛的能量都化为了电火花，从他的装甲缝隙间迸溅出来。还在吻着威震天的骸骨关节的爵士，随之剧烈颤抖起来。声波能想象他的感受；威震天是一位体型庞大的塞伯坦人，能够产生惊人的电量。对用嘴给他带来快感的人而言，这股电流是极为痛苦的。爵士浑身哆嗦，气喘吁吁地瘫软在地上。

然而，他还没有做完。威震天依然沉浸在过载的惬意里。他靠回椅子上，并点点胸口的霸天虎标志。爵士吃力地站起来，俯身亲吻了那紫色的图案。

他这才退了回去。然而，他刚后撤一步，震天就捏住了他的下巴。“干得不错，汽车人” 他表扬道。“你还真是适合跪着干活啊？”

其他霸天虎都窃笑起来。威震天突然放开了爵士，让他摔在地上。“把这里清理干净，再给我拿一杯饮料。” 他伸了个懒腰，露出满足的微笑。爵士爬起来拿抹布，而他把目光转向了声波。“你很幸运，声波。我都快忘了他的技术有多好。”

声波的发声器哽住了。但他还是强迫自己说出了正确答案。“爵士的魅力，满怀感激地接受，” 他鞠躬，“感谢慷慨的威震天陛下。”

“说得好。我的确很慷慨…对我忠诚的士兵。” 他意有所指地盯着红蜘蛛，后者怒视着他。“不过，你现在要是有一点嫉妒我，我是不会怪你的。” 

威震天的语气轻松而愉快，可是声波不敢踏入他的陷阱。那双犀利的光学镜，不只在观察红蜘蛛。“只是嫉妒，奴隶的天赋，” 他敏捷地思考着，“已知：我向您报告的时候，威震天的反应，从未如此热情。”

威震天和其他霸天虎，都震惊地瞪大了光学镜。然后，他一拍膝盖，放声大笑起来。不苟言笑的声波，居然会说出这样的俏皮话—所有虎子都笑疯了。（不过他怀疑震荡波在强迫自己跟着乐。）这是一个打破政治僵局，转移注意力的完美战略。虽然他的风评受害，可能好几年才能恢复，但这只是一个很小的代价。他不知道爵士对此怎么看。他的奴隶已经离开平台，无声无息地消失了。 

* * *

蓝霹雳端着新的饮料走了回来。其他霸天虎有说有笑，吹嘘着他们的战争往事。这是他离席的好时机—声波让圆锯留在这里监听，在红震二人再次吵起来的时候警告他。另一只机器鸟则带着他登上二楼，路过几名不起眼的侍从，来到一处俯瞰整个宴会厅的优美观景台。这里有许多高雅的艺术品和古董。爵士跪在地上，把油箱里的东西全吐到一只疑似最价值连城的花瓶里。声波同情地轻拍他的头。

爵士打掉他的手，发出隆隆的引擎低鸣。 “别碰我，霸天虎，” 他怒吼。“你以为我需要你的帮助吗？你以为这是什么新鲜事吗？你知道战争结束以后，我这么做过几百万次吗？你以为你有资格帮忙吗？”

他的护目镜变成了炙热的明蓝色。声波后退一步，给爵士更多的私人空间。“愤怒，不理解。声波没有把爵士推给威震天。这件事，由爵士主动完成。”

“所以你生气了。” 爵士冷笑一声。“我想也是。随便惩罚我吧，可我是不会道歉的。我必须做点什么；我以为他会杀了救仔。”

“生气不准确。困惑，更加准确。尽管先前被汽车人恶劣对待，爵士，依然为了他们牺牲自己。”

“不关你的事，” 爵士咬着牙说。“老感只是太担心大汉了。没错，我不了解具体情况，可我知道他们在地球上活得连畜生都不如。他刚被转移到这里的时候，简直…高兴疯了。” 他垂下肩膀，沙哑地叹息一声。“我都不知道他会被送回去。”

“爵士，过于关心他们。”

“别吃醋，宝贝儿，我给你留着地方呢。”

“声波，没有吃醋。声波，只是看着爵士为了所有汽车人对抗霸天虎主人们，孤军奋战，不理解原因。”

“我必须这么做，我是他们的长官—”

“爵士，不再是长官。爵士，是霸天虎帝国的奴隶。”

“我是他们的**朋友**，你对友情一无所知。”

“其他汽车人没有给予回报，” 声波一本正经地说。“不关心你的健康与安全，也没有感激你不断吸引霸天虎注意力。符合逻辑的结论：他们不是朋友。”

爵士的表情骤然狰狞。然而，他用怒容掩盖了痛苦。“你个混蛋。对，他们没有在奴役中展现出最好的一面。谁都不会；相信我，我清楚得很。可我还是很喜欢他们。只要我还能动，我就会一直保护他们。”

“尽管你害怕？”

“我不怕威震天。”

“爵士，太爱说谎。”

“我不怕他！” 爵士愤怒地昂起身子。 “他让我经历了地狱，对我做了那么多你想象不到的恶心事，你以为我还会怕他吗？他不会再吓到我了。”

“不，” 声波肯定地说，“他会。爵士很清楚。你总是将恐惧藏在玩笑，恶作剧….和服务背后。然而，你看着他的眼神，与他对峙时颤抖的双手，听到他的名字时的畏缩，都展露着恐惧。爵士，为了保护不知感恩的汽车人，压下恐惧。为什么？为了得到汽车人的感激？”

爵士的护目镜冒着寒气。“你已经说完了今天的十句话了。我们回派对吧。”

他转身绕过声波，却被一只胳膊拦住了。“汽车人和我一样了解你。爵士，总是面带微笑，却难以信任。不诚实。总是在说谎。总是别有目的。汽车人了解你，因此不信任你。”

“闭嘴！你为什么要对我说这些，我惹毛你了吗？我才在威震天那里为你做了_好事_，我让你脸面十足！”

“爵士，不是为了达到自己的目的？希望得到感谢？”

“我—我做事都不只有一个目的。” 

“了解你的人都知道。”声波缓缓逼近爵士。爵士退到了围栏上。两人与派对的喧闹声，仿佛隔着光年之遥。“所以爵士没有朋友。”

“闭嘴，这不是真的！你只是想挑拨离间，破坏我们的感情。” 

“爵士，这方面的专家。”

爵士缩了一下，愧疚地移开视线。“爵士假装无畏，” 声波残忍地继续。“却害怕听到真相，说出实话。害怕一切**真实**的东西。” 

“滚—出—我—的—脑—袋，” 爵士咆哮。声波被他推得后退一步。 “你想强拆我的意识就来吧，我会像之前一样对付你的。少装出一副很懂我的样子。没人能搞懂我！我是**爵士**。赛博坦有史以来最优秀的间谍。我之所以取得这个名号，就是因为谁都猜不透我的想法，我真正想要的东西。警察，敌人，尤其是**你**都不可能看穿我_。_”

“我看你是控制人上了瘾。你什么东西都不放过；所有人都逃不过你的监视。你必须让我们知道你掌控着我们的每次行动，每阵呼吸和每一个想法—你是我们的**神**，你会主宰我们的生命直至时间的尽头。难怪你的前四个奴隶这么想自杀！”

声波不经思考地扬起手，狠狠扇了爵士一巴掌。爵士差点被打飞，半个身子都探出了围栏。他像溺水一般喘着粗气，看起来比声波本人还要震惊。声波从来没有打过他的磁带，一次也没有过。他最粗暴的举动，就是在ravage试图杀他的时候把他按在地上。声波保护爱惜他的所有物，他从未伤害过他们。

爵士抹了一把嘴角，惊讶地盯着被打出来的能量液。“ 原来你打人这么疼啊。唉，我活该。以我的标准而言，这话也说过了。” 他疲惫地瘫在地上，怒火也随之熄灭。

“我们的游戏，” 他叹息，“不再有趣了。”

声波没有说话。他望向下方的会场，与威震天对上了视线。那双熟悉的红瞳正在紧盯着他。他在监视声波吗？一两秒后，威震天就看向了旁边的人。声波不确定他只是碰巧向上看了一眼，还是一直观察着他们。

爵士依旧靠在栏杆上；他没有发现。“我能告诉你个秘密吗？哈，我当然可以。你可是秘密收藏家。” 两人再次对视，他对声波虚弱地笑笑。

“我必须…坦白一件事情。关于那场终结之战。” 他似乎没有注意到声波的紧张。“事实上：我没有参与那场战争。它还没开始，我就逃走了；逃得远远的。哪门子士兵会干出这种事来？可是我觉得我必须出去—我们必须出去。那处掩体本该是最安全的地方，我却总有一种糟糕的预感。我告诉自己，我只是外出侦查撤退路线，我会回来带着他们一起走。我想着想着，就看到了升起的蘑菇云，闻到了火焰的呛人味道。那一刻，我意识到一切都结束了。然后，闹翻天就扑倒了我。”

他的面容在悲伤中变形。“我活着，是因为我逃走了，声波。如果你有着和我一样的成长经历，你会想尽一切办法活下去。你学会了说谎，诈骗，偷窃，将自己的生命视为首位，不然你就会死。我不是故意的。我没想抛下他们；我只是听从了我的生存本能。所以我活到了现在，还和这位拒绝打奴隶的霸天虎住在一起。虽然他貌似在一分钟前改了主意。” 他轻触脸上的浅浅凹痕。

“我本该受到最严厉的惩罚，却遇到了你。成为了奴隶中的幸运儿。所以，我想再对自己狠一点，再多保护他们一点—像大哥一样—有错吗？告诉我，主人，我不该尽我所能成为他们的保护者吗？ ”

声波凝视着爵士—他的话语，正在撕裂那困扰他数周的心结。他的怀疑，恐惧和忧虑好似水蒸气一般，消失得无影无踪。他望着蜷成一团的孤单小奴隶，心中充满怜惜。 

声波单膝跪地，直面爵士。“爵士，没有错。然而，爵士要学会原谅自己。你常说：磁带们的悲剧不是我的错。声波必须向前看。爵士不能这么做？”

他的逻辑无懈可击。爵士眨了几下护目镜，试图消化他的话。“可是，我的朋友…” 

“是让爵士受苦的负担。声波，提供安慰。” 

“我不能抛弃他们—”

“其他奴隶，已经抛弃了爵士。这点，显而易见。可是声波，还在。还想让爵士快乐。爵士，在我的家里，和磁带们待在一起，不快乐？”

“这不公平，” 爵士嘟囔。

“公平性无关。爵士，没有强大到能够继续忍受孤独。爵士，一点也不累？” 

爵士开始颤抖。他咬紧牙关，双手却抖个不停。“有一点点。可是我不能停下，声波，你不懂，你没当过奴隶—”

“爵士，值得拥有更幸福的人生。 ”

“也许吧，可是我不能—”

“爵士，不想活得更加幸福？”

“他渣的，想！” 爵士嘶声哽咽。“当然想。可是我不能。我不能放弃，我不能停止抗争。如果我放弃的话，就全完了。我就什么都没有了。” 

“爵士，错了。爵士还有我。” 声波温柔地捧住爵士的脸。“ 爵士我的。声波，**你的**。”

爵士张大了嘴，不知是出于震惊，还是想开口回答。“必须忘记痛苦，愧疚，无意义的挣扎。你现在拥有的东西，更重要。不值得信任，畏惧坦诚，没关系。你是什么样的人，都没关系。声波永远属于你。” 

声波打开面具，轻轻吻上爵士的嘴唇。这是一个轻如蝉翼的吻—他只想提供安慰，而非彰示主导权。爵士没有抵抗，也没有回应，所以声波退了回去。更准确地说，是想要退回去；他刚要后退，爵士就抗议似的咕哝一声，主动吻住了他。爵士的吻浸满孤独与绝望，好似凝结了他生命中所有的悲伤。爵士把声波抓得生疼，仿佛这世上的所有人都抛弃了他，只有声波还留在他的身边。事实也的确如此。声波没有阻止他，而是抱紧爵士，让他想吻多久就吻多久。

最终，爵士结束了这个吻。他轻叹一声，把脑袋靠在声波的胸口上。“我累了，” 他咕哝。“我只对你说，我真的累了。可你…你总是陪着我，等着我把你当靠枕。你怎么这么贴心呢？”

“因为声波，忠诚。爵士知道。” 声波宠溺地刮刮爵士的下巴。“今晚继续受苦，没必要。爵士，准备回家？”

“我们可以走了？威震天不会生气吗？”

“不太可能。声波，总是第一个离开庆典。” 这是延续几世纪的惯例，威震天肯定不会介意，他连光学镜都不会眨一下。至于震荡波—今晚结束前，他可能会请声波去一趟指挥部。不过声波已经把今天的工作做完了。

“爵士，准备离开？”

“我想走，可是我不能走，还不能。让我和他们道个晚安，好吗？” 看到声波的黑脸后，他赶忙补充道，“我不能就这么走人，我只是—我想让事情重回正轨。请让我试一下，好吗？”

声波不想让爵士和其他奴隶重归于好，可是拒绝他又会招来不必要的怨恨。还是让他说声再见吧。爵士可能要过很久，才能再次见到他的汽车人同伴们。

“必须和威震天和震荡波正式道别。你只有这么长时间。”

“是，我明白。谢啦。” 爵士爬起来，匆匆跑下瞭望台。激光鸟已经飞在后面追他了。

* * *

爵士进入仆人厅后，激光鸟再次飞离他的肩膀，回到了她的观察点。几位汽车人瞄了爵士一眼，又移开视线，继续工作。爵士环视一周，最终把视线停留在两名守护神成员的身上。他们正在角落里互相安慰。急救员蜷成了一个球，车辙则蹲在他的旁边，往他深得吓人的凹痕上涂药膏。他们抬头望向走来的爵士。

“ 嘿救仔，” 爵士温柔地打招呼。他半跪下来，用手背轻触急救员的膝关节。 “你感觉好些了吗？” 

“他很好，” 车辙没好气地回答。“我们想要独处。你可以走了。”

“车辙，别这样，” 急救员抗议。“今天晚上，爵士救了我。”

“可是他没有救_我_。我们不能再指望爵士照顾我们了。他本人也说明了这一点。”

车辙的光学镜仿佛冻结着寒冰。他瞪了爵士一眼，又继续上药。爵士轻叹一声，却没有反驳。“救仔，你是怎么惹到威震天的？我知道你工作得很认真；你不太可能出岔子。你说了什么—”

门“ 砰”地一声打开，红蜘蛛带着标志性的嚣张气焰，大步迈进房间。 “站起来，奴隶们！一位高贵的主人进来了！” 

大多数汽车人都是站着的。几个坐着的人蹭地窜起来，丢掉手上的活，并充满敬意—或者说怨念——地望向红蜘蛛。爵士也费劲地起身，却比大多数人都慢半截。

“快点，爵士，” 红蜘蛛训斥。“怎么，你饿了吗？想从声波手里吃东西了？” 他满脸坏笑地等着回话。爵士警惕地盯着他，没有吭声。“不说话？今晚不怼人了？”

“怎么，我现在得听命怼人了？”

“谁知道，你们汽车人不都得听命行事吗？” 看到爵士的表情后，红蜘蛛笑得更灿烂了。

“今天晚上你再次证明了这一点。最高级的汽车人婊子真是名不虚传。”

他伸出爪尖，描画爵士胸口的蓝色赛车条纹。爵士立刻打掉他的手。“我说，红蜘蛛，就算震荡波又爬回了霸天虎高位，威震天还把您的粉丝团送到了地球上，您也不该拿我出气啊。”

红蜘蛛嘴角抽搐，而爵士露出了微笑。“一次机智的怼人，如您所愿。您还需要点别的吗？”

“我只要感知器。除非你也想挡在他的前面。我还有点期待呢。”

爵士无奈瞥了一眼激光鸟。“今晚不可能了。”

“当然。” 红蜘蛛注意到了他的视线，也很清楚爵士的处境。 “声波还在等着你。他不是乐于分享的类型，而是“把**奴隶们**锁在家里，不让任何人看到**他们**的类型。”他不喜欢你今晚的小表演吧？可惜啊。不过，我们的声波就是这样：他总是讨厌享乐。过来，奴隶。” 

他朝感知器扬扬头。这一次，感知器没有温顺地跟上他的主人，而是迷惑不解地停在原地。“奴隶们？” 他不确定地重复。 

爵士顿时紧张起来。他的护目镜闪过一瞬恐惧的白光，又变为诱人的天蓝色。“我说？忘了声波吧。” 他迅速插进红蜘蛛和感知器中间，并拉住红蜘蛛的手腕，想把他拽向门口。“反正我和威震天已经够让他生气了，再气气他又何妨？我们…换个更私密的地方继续聊？”

红蜘蛛有些愣神，并没有动弹。感知器向前迈了一步。“他刚才说他们。爵士，声波不是只有你一个汽车人吗？”

“就我一个！” 爵士开始着急地拽红蜘蛛的胳膊。突然，红蜘蛛狠狠攥住了他的手腕，吓得他浑身一僵。

“他们还不知道，” 红蜘蛛慢悠悠的说。他的光学镜闪着瘆人的狡黠光芒。 “对吗？可是你知道。”

“知道什么？” 车辙问。

“声波告诉你了？” 红蜘蛛继续道。“有意思。他一直在假装那件事情没有发生。”

“什么事情？” 滑车追问。爵士大喊，“没什么！”

“你个小撒谎精。” 红蜘蛛没有放开爵士的手腕。他凑到他的身前，用另一只手捏住他的下巴。“为什么要隐瞒呢，爵士？这不是什么秘密。所有霸天虎都知道。你不想让你的朋友们了解真相吗？” 

**“khaleena nihki ala ghair shi,” **爵士用阿拉伯语，红蜘蛛最喜欢的地球语言恳求，**“跳过这个话题，我发誓我会用特别的方式答谢你—”**

“爵士！” 感知器几乎大吼出声。

“他不想承认，” 红蜘蛛一字一顿地说，“他不是声波的第一个汽车人宠物。你们没想过，你们情报员的小磁带们去了哪里吗？声波把他们四个带回了家。那也是我们最后一次见到他们。” 

“什么？” 汽车人们震惊地抽气。悲痛和惊恐，在房间里蔓延开来。爵士垂下肩膀，并将下巴狠狠扭出红蜘蛛的手掌。“钢钳，和其他小家伙们？” 急救员低语。“他们…死了？可是—”

“你说他们逃走了！” 感知器补全他的话，并怒视爵士。

“我说我觉得他们_应该_ 逃走了，” 爵士紧张地更正。“那时候我们还在监狱里，我什么都不知道。我住到声波家里以后，才找出了真相。”

“他杀了他们？”

“不！”

“那他们是怎么死的？” 

感知器带着罕见的怒火，又朝爵士迈了一步。红蜘蛛退到旁边，拿了一杯晶莹的高纯，围观好戏。

“他们生病了，” 爵士解释。“他们的系统，无法承受录音机的死所带来的打击。声波想要帮助他们。”

“我相信你，” 感知器冷冷地说。“那位霸天虎肯定担忧得不行，还悉心照料他们。”

“是真的！他尽力了！”

“爵士，你根本不在现场。”

“他告诉过我。”

“你**相信**他？”

“我当然相信他，” 爵士略显困惑。“声波不会说谎。”

“你能先从**热恋**里出来一秒吗？” 感知器爆发了。“别再忘记你是我们的人！”

“这和阵营无关，老感！他真的用心照顾过他们。为了让那四个小轮子活下去，他把能做的事情都做了。他们的离去，让他几近**崩溃**。” 

爵士破碎的尾音，和明蓝色的护目镜，都燃烧着炙热的情感。他这才想起房间里还有谁，触电似的望向坏笑的红蜘蛛。已经太晚了。他合上护目镜，强迫自己深呼一口气。

“他是宿主机，” 他试图抑制声音的颤抖。“这是他基本程序的一部分。他真的想要救他们；他试过了；只是….请相信我。” 

“相信？” 感知器尖声重复。“**你** ？我们凭什么相信你？你知道这件事，却不告诉过我们！”

“我没找到机会！”

“威震天弄伤你的胳膊之后，你在修理室待了二十多天。” 急救员指出。“你可以告诉我。你什么时候告诉我都行，可是你只在乎如何回到声波的家里。”

爵士烦躁地呼了口气。“这是一件…难以启齿的事。我不知道该怎么和你说。”

“假装它没发生，躺回声波的充电床要容易的多，对吗？” 

爵士眯起护目镜。“抱歉让你们失望了，伙计们。我费尽心思，才打探到了录音机的孩子们的去向。别以为我没有为他们感到难过。但是我保证这不是声波想要的结局。”

“他还有你，” 感知器冷漠地说， “而且你们似乎过得很开心，我觉得他肯定走出阴影了。如果你那么担心他，为什么不带着你会飞的小朋友回去找他呢？”

“因为我们还没说完。”

“不，我们说完了。出 去。” 

“老感，别—”

感知器更使劲地推了爵士一把。然而，爵士以电光火石般的速度，将他扑倒在地。除了窃笑的红蜘蛛，所有人都被吓得不轻。感知器一脸呆滞，还没有反应过来爵士做了什么。战争结束后，很多人都忘记了，爵士是一名擅长突袭的致命战士。他利如寒芒的眼神，还浸润着战场的鲜血，彰示着那割断脖颈，挖出光学镜的黑暗历史。爵士朝他的猎物俯下身，感知器哆嗦了起来。

爵士什么都没有做。他瞪了一眼感知器，便放开了他，转身走远。爵士走过房间，走过一双双充满恐惧和不信任的蓝色光学镜。他背过身去，叫激光鸟飞到他的胳膊上，并最后瞥了一眼石化的急救员。

“问吊钩去。” 

撂下最后一句话后，爵士推开大门，离开了房间。他揉着激光鸟最柔软的羽毛，寻求安慰，手指却止不住地颤抖。他快步走过大堂，尽可能地远离其他汽车人。最终，他找到了一个没有旁观者的隐蔽角落。爵士倒在地上，把脸埋在激光鸟的翅膀里，开始痛哭。半分钟后，声波跟随激光鸟的指示找到了他。爵士没有抬头。

“带我回家，” 他嘟囔。“快点。我不想再惹麻烦了。” 

* * *

激光鸟不想离开。飞回家的途中，她很乐意回到声波的胸舱，让主人了解情况。然而，她再次飞出来以后，就只想回到爵士的怀抱里—还说什么午夜的钟声响起之前，他们的约会都没有结束。声波耐心地安慰激光鸟，并把她哄回了阳台。他想和爵士独处；此外，他需要他的磁带们监视派对全程。激光鸟很不高兴，却还是极不情愿地飞走了。与此同时，爵士依然坐在他的床上。声波放下他后，他就低着头，纹丝不动地缩在那里，活像一尊痛苦的雕塑。声波浸湿了一条毛巾。他还在低声抽泣，装甲几乎烫到冒热气。声波用冰凉的毛巾沾上他的身子。

“—你听见那些噪音了？” 爵士嘟囔。声波轻擦他的面板。

“激光鸟，录像。听见并看见了所有对话。”

“那你肯定也难过得紧，坐下吧—”

“没事，” 声波还在认真干活， “现在，爵士更需要照顾。”

“唔。” 爵士把头垂得更低了些。“抱歉我惹到了红蜘蛛，我还教育过你不要理他呢。他过后可能会狠狠地笑话你。”

“可以应对。”

“我替他们向你道歉。他们不像我这么了解你，没理由高看虎子。讲真，你能怪他们，不相信你吗？”

“汽车人的观点，与我无关。”

“要是我也能这么说就好了。” 他断断续续地抽噎， “我—我咽不下这口气，你知道吗？我不想让他们认为你杀了那些小轮子，带着对你的仇恨入睡，因为你没有。这不公平。他们应该知道你尽力了；应该知道你也很_悲伤_。” 他抚上声波的胸口，将手指按在他的玻璃门上。这是从公馆飞回家后，他第一次直视声波的光学镜。

“你爱他们吗？” 

声波的火种抽痛起来。直接说出这个问题的答案，还是令他很痛苦。

“否，” 他的回答和问题一样突然。爵士的脸上闪过一丝失望。“ 关系，陌生。链接，尚未生成。磁带们，还不是共生体，只是非常时期的所有物。” 犹豫了片刻后，他补充道，“然而：这种情感的最终产生，可能。如果磁带们接受我，让我为他们提供庇护。给我一次机会。如果，这些事情发生，给你的回答：是。”

爵士点点头。声波握住他颤抖的手，将爵士抱在怀里，和他一同坐到床上，并轻敲他的面板。爵士没有动弹—他无精打采地躺在他的大腿上，似乎没有注意到声波的动作。在如此近的距离下，声波能清晰感受到他嘶哑的呼吸，和身体的颤抖。威震天的暴打都没有让爵士皱一下眉头。除了他发现真相的那个晚上，声波从没见过他哭得这么伤心。他是如此的善于伪装—多么深重的痛苦，才能撕下他的面具？

他的拍脑袋一点用也没有。于是，声波换了一种安慰磁带的方法；他的发声器传来一阵轻轻的，轻轻的低鸣。和声波的笑声一样，别人听不见他的哼鸣，只能感受到音波的震动。那震动沿着他的机体，以稳定的节拍，缓缓扩散至充电床上。

一开始，爵士没有反应，依然在他的大腿上吸着鼻子。然而，他趴在声波的身上，不可能感受不到这股颤动。他的啜泣逐渐平息，呼吸也安稳下来。最终，他依偎在声波的腿上，像是睡着了一样。声波满意地关掉发声器，爵士瞬间僵硬。

“别，” 他低语。“别停，求你了。很好听。”

声波赶忙重启发声器，调高一格音量，还变换了节奏。爵士跟着节拍轻声哼唱。他直起身来，却没有离开的意思。他懒洋洋地靠在声波的身上，并将脸贴近他的腹部发声器。他温热的机体令声波感到一阵惬意 。两人都沉浸在暖融融的氛围里。声波下意识地伸出胳膊，搂住了爵士。他为什么不早点尝试这个方法呢？他早该想到它对深爱音乐的爵士会有何效果—没错—

意识到爵士正在吻他后，声波的思绪顿时碎裂。他的吻绵长而深情，如同流淌过他们的机体的低沉哼鸣。他用灵活的手指，搅动声波肩部的外露电线，激起一阵酥麻的火星。声波恍惚地记起，不到一小时之前，爵士也为威震天做了同样的事情。可是那不重要了。现在，他们紧紧相依，爵士温柔地吻着他，在唇舌间轻柔地叹息。然后，他做了一件令声波意外的事情；他胸口的引擎发出了一阵奇异低鸣，几乎融进了声波的哼鸣声中。汽车引擎与磁带们的构造截然不同，可是声波爱抚ravage的时候，他的原始发声器也会产生类似的震动；简而言之，爵士在像猫咪一样打呼噜。

他的惊讶，似乎让爵士很是得意。两人距离过近，声波看不清爵士的脸，却能在亲吻间品尝到他的笑容。他的呼噜声此起彼伏，迎合着他们接吻的节奏。声波试着调整了发声器的频率，爵士的低鸣声也随之改变。声波的每一个部件，每一处关节，最纤细的线路—都在嗡嗡作响。爵士还在用手指轻挑他，不过他没必要更进一步。两人合奏的乐曲，在声波的体内鸣响震动，让他浑身泛软。 声波躺倒在床上，爵士则爬到了他的身前。他的装甲面板紧贴声波的发声器，呼吸再次变得急促—这一次，是处于兴奋。普神啊，他的奴隶真的很喜欢这种感觉。爵士的喘息声变得前所未有的激烈，护目镜染上了情色迷蒙的深蓝色。声波再次改变节奏，让哼鸣以更快的速度震颤，爵士不禁呻吟一声。他引擎的呼噜声立刻跟上节拍—爵士的每一声低鸣，都令声波的机体泛起颤栗。他真想永远沉溺在这种感觉里。尽管难以置信，但是声波已经到达了临界点。他没有丝毫抵触，爵士，则第一次放弃了抵抗。隔着一片乱码，声波隐约看到爵士的护目镜涌起亮白色的电光，又陷入一片漆黑。金色的电火花，从他的每一处外露关节中飞溅出来。爵士瘫软在他的身上，声波也进入了过载。 

谁也没有动。那和鸣的美妙震颤，依然残留在机体上。突然移动，将会重启液压系统，彻底清除这温存的记忆碎片。声波晕晕乎乎地回放刚才的感觉与影像。爵士从来没有让自己过载过；他说只有他能主导霸天虎，没有霸天虎能够主导他。没错，这不是一次真正的对接，却是声波进展最大的一次。他怀疑，没有霸天虎能够进展到如此地步。

“他们错了，” 爵士在他的耳畔低语。“他们应该活下来，应该给你一次机会。因为你值得。”

爵士失去意识，进入了深度充电。声波回味着这温柔的话语，不一会，便也沉沉地睡了过去。


	42. 再次宿醉 on hangovers again

“震荡波的派对，” 爵士宣布，“烂透了。”

声波打开护目镜，发现爵士依然赖在自己的身上。他把脑袋枕在胳膊上，凝视着下面的声波。爵士难得比他醒的早。他的系统轰鸣很稳定，应该已经醒了好一会。他朝声波咧嘴笑着，并继续说了下去， “首先，他的装潢只有小学生水准。你看那老套的自助餐台和桌椅。其次，我们的首相大人，选了塞伯坦有史以来最难听的音乐当bgm，毒害了我们的接收器一整晚。讲真—大家肯定一点也不意外。再其次，他还留给你一堆肮脏的纪念品。”

他朝轰隆隆和迷乱歪歪头。两只小磁带喝的烂醉，四仰八叉地睡在地上。“而且，我参加过许多派对—多到数不清—这是我离开最早的一次。所以，毋庸置疑，这是我参加过的最糟糕的派对。你告诉他，还是我告诉他？”

爵士就这么一笔带过了那个痛苦的夜晚。确实很有他的作风。声波不假思索地回答。 

“震荡波，比起派对的外在形式，更注重最终成果。”

从一只眼的角度来看，这次派对非常成功。双子在喝到断片之前，曾向他汇报威震天的状况。威震天一直待到很晚才走—他灌了不少酒，笑得很开怀，甚至和震荡波的克劳蒂娅在楼上单独待了一会。声波没有把这件事告诉爵士。只要能够重获威震天的欢心—不论开支多么高昂，招待平民给他的公馆造成了多大损失，震荡波都不在乎。声波很了解他。他可能已经跑回办公室工作了。

“也对，” 爵士轻快地说，“他又把威震天的好感度刷上去了，真希望他能激动得噎死。谁叫他雇了那么烂的DJ。”

“爵士，想继续留在现有位置？应该把双子挪到床上。”

“可是我很舒服。” 爵士在他的胸口扭了扭，声波感到相当惬意。“你好暖和。” 

“舒适，欣喜地提供。然而，必须去移动双子。他们的当前姿势，会加剧关节酸痛。”

“你明知道他们昨天晚上多想给我惹事，还那么操心。”

“是。” 爵士还是没有动。每天早晨，爵士都会在他醒来前逃离他的怀抱；而现在，他的奴隶却死赖在他的身上。声波眯起光学镜—爵士的笑容背后似乎隐藏着什么。“爵士。”

“咱们别吵醒他们。他们需要好好休息。”

“爵士，害怕吵醒他们？”

“不！” 他立刻否定，又面露犹豫。“我是说—他们已经知道了。对吧？小激在现场，所以他们肯定也...知道了。”

“是，” 声波轻敲爵士的面甲。“没必要害怕。磁带们，不可能责怪爵士。”

“谁害怕了？” 爵士挺直身子。“我只是被红蜘蛛搞得很他渣的烦。你说一个人怎么能把 派对毁得如此彻底呢？他搞不黄震荡波的晚上，就乐呵呵地跑来给我添堵。我还以为我很了解追踪者，结果他再次刷新了自己的下限：直接超过震荡波，升至我的仇人榜单第二位。”

“爵士，不许威胁霸天虎。”

“你不可能一点也不火大。这件事与你—与_我们_ 都有关。他没资格到处泼脏水。” 

实际上，声波相当的火大。但是事已至此，生气也没有用。“现在，红蜘蛛不是我关心的对象。”

“谁是？”

声波无言地盯着爵士，爵士明白了他的意思。“我去拿点冷却剂来，” 他说。“反正他们肯定要用，咱俩都知道。这次轮到你去挪动他们然后被吐一身了。” 他终于爬下了声波的身子。这一次，是声波拽住了他。

“爵士，描述状态。”

“意外的精力充沛。谁叫你昨晚给人家唱了摇篮曲。” 他摆出羞答答的笑脸，声波无视了他。

“机体状态，已汇报。现在，描述情感状态。”

“声波…你担心过头啦。我知道我昨天看起来糟糕透顶，那是因为我度过了漫长的一夜，心累得不行。你真的以为汽车人不会吵架吗？我们是不会像威震天红蜘蛛那样，每日一撕逼。但我们也不是活在彩虹泡泡里的小天使。汽车人偶尔也会有争执。他们现在很生我的气，可是我一点也不担心。他们会理解我的。”

声波仔细打量着爵士。“拿冷却剂。” 他放开了他的胳膊。  
“遵命老大。”

他不声不响地溜到地上，优雅地跨过瘫成一团的小磁带们，并离开房间。门刚一关上，迷乱就抬头望向声波。他已经醒了一会儿。

“老大，” 他嘶声说。“昨天晚上。发生了什么事？

“激光鸟的记录，已和所有磁带分享。爵士的泄密，并非有意—”

“不是那个，” 迷乱不耐烦地说。声波把他小心翼翼地捞起来。“我们早就知道红蜘蛛是个鸟人。可是后来—后来发生了什么事？我们都_感觉_ 到了。” 他按上声波的胸口，正对着火种的位置。“这里。有什么东西不一样了。”

没错，什么东西不一样了。可是声波无法用言语向他的磁带解释，这种变化究竟是什么。他用自己的手包住迷乱的小手，把它挪到一边，并将小磁带放到床上。 

“也许，还未到下结论的时候。现在，我更关心爵士。”

“成吧。” 迷乱有点嫉妒地嘟囔。他按住自己的手腕，估计是关节酸痛。

“是。此外，通过仔细观察，声波学到一件事情。”

“啥～米？”

“爵士的语气越轻松，说谎的可能性就越大。” 

* * *

双子没醒多久，就又睡死了过去。Ravage回来的时候，他们还在床上躺尸。年长的磁带带着大量监控影像，和深重的担忧向声波汇报。威震天把犯人运往地球奴隶营的消息，已经在铁堡传疯了。而他很快锁定了流言的传播源—红蜘蛛。这位追踪者正在以惊人的速度散播消息。Ravage和机械鸟们还没有发现过激的公众反应，但是声波知道他已经埋下了不安定的种子。想到另一半没有收到宴会邀请，心存怨恨的铁堡居民—他不禁心跳加快。市场暴动结束后，这座城市似乎再次走到了动荡的边缘。让公众得知震荡波重返岗位的消息，只会火上加油。声波很是烦恼：这多事的派对解决了一个问题，却又引发了一连串的新问题。爵士是怎么说的来着？派对越精彩，宿醉反应越厉害？

说到铁堡平民，声波在宴会开始前，还给ravage安排了另一个任务。他期待地命令ravage拿出成果。然而，ravage没有变回磁带模式，而是尴尬地低下脑袋。他似乎….没有找到目标。

声波盯着他最可靠的共生体，感到难以置信。“解释， ‘没有找到’是什么意思。目标的工作及居住地点，已提供。”

没错，对于ravage这样的资深探子来说，锁定跟踪那位愚蠢的平民应该很容易—更别提他还有一身亮瞎眼的火焰纹。这_应该_ 是声波给他布置的最简单的任务。本应是这样，可是ravage沮丧地摇着尾巴，不敢直视声波的光学镜。他仔细搜查了冶炼工厂，从工作间一直找到警备严密的中央储藏室，却没有发现目标的踪迹。

“目标，被开除？”

Ravage说不是。他偷听到的谈话表明，主管和员工们也不知道他为何缺席。他的小破 平房位于铁堡最穷困的贫民窟。与他同住的室友们也同样困惑。人们不知道，也不怎么在乎他去了哪里。他们的目标好似飘扬的沙砾，消失在了风中。

声波努力消化信息时，ravage开始追问细节。他还不知道自己为什么会被派去调查。他想知道这位年轻人是否有反动的嫌疑。

“否，” 声波别扭地回答。“任务，只是出于好奇。” 他不知道这位平民为何令他困扰许久。他本想通过这次小调查找出答案，却意外得到了目标_失踪_ 的结果。 

努力压下这则新消息引起的紧张情绪后，他意识到了另一个问题。威震天曾想过把这位年轻人叫来侍寝。如果他找不到这个人，肯定会求助声波。如果声波给不出答案，威震天肯定会不高兴。威震天帝国的所有物，是不能从城市里凭空消失的。如果声波恪守本分，现在就去向他禀报，威震天一定会问他私自展开调查的原因。声波也不知道该如何回答。

声波的焦虑，让ravage垂下了耳朵。他必须解决这个意外的麻烦。他即刻命令ravage投入所有可用资源，搜捕这个人。立刻执行任务，在发现目标前都不许停止。Ravage马上抗议他已经有很多监视任务了。他说的没错。自从威震天在他的雕塑上看到汽车人标志后，他们的工作负担就与日俱增。而之后发生的一系列事故，包括民众怨言和暴动，更让声波不敢放松下来。想到搞事的红蜘蛛，他憋回一声叹息。声波和他的队伍已经筋疲力尽了。 

Ravage询问任务的轻重缓急。“当前任务，优先，” 声波回答。也许，也许威震天不会想起这个人，他也不会成为问题。但愿如此。“不过，继续调查目标的去向。我对他的当前位置，活动，都有极大兴趣。”

他把这道特殊命令，以及目标的图像和已知信息发给了所有磁带们。声波感到很疲惫，便挠了挠ravage的耳朵寻求安慰。ravage在爱抚中放松下来。他满足地呼噜一声，并把脑袋枕在声波的膝关节上。在永无止境的工作中，他们难得享受片刻的安宁。这休憩时光温暖而短暂。没过多久，ravage就跳到地上，准备变形。他似乎收集了一段他觉得声波应该看的影像。声波打开胸舱，让他飞了进去。

_餐台上的能量块越来越少，震荡波的派对氛围也越来越火热。灯光变得更加暗淡，会场的喧哗也愈发放荡。人们三两结伴，在昏暗的角落里激情对接。Ravage看着吊钩把急救员推到一个僻静角落。他无视那两名在地上打滚的战斗型塞伯坦人，狠狠敲了一下急救员的脑袋。_ _“_ _说，你到底说了什么差点搞死自己的蠢话。怎么，你以为你是爵士？在大庭广众之下怒怼威震天，还觉得自己能活着回来？_ _” _

_“__不主人，不是这样的，_ _” __急救员弱弱地抗议。“我发誓我没想表示不敬_ _。我不想说惹他生气的话！”_

_“__那么恭喜你，_ _‘__任务：彻底失败__’ __，__” __吊钩训斥。“好吧，那你说了什么？”_

_“您的手。”_

_“_ _哈？”_

_急救员无奈地耸耸肩。“我给他倒饮料的时候，看到了他手掌上的烧伤；那么深的伤口，绝对疼的要命。我很吃惊，忍不住感叹了一句“天哪，您的手！”_ _如果他需要，我会为他疗伤，可是他立马把我揍到了地上。”_ _他打了个寒颤，咽回一声呜咽。“我害怕极了。我不知道他为什么会这么生气；我只是想帮忙。”_

_吊钩面无表情地听着他讲话。然而，_ _ravage_ _捕捉到了他眼中的思虑。他对他的奴隶哼了一声，摆出轻蔑的样子。_

_“嗯—哼，你是威震天的私人医生吗？”_

_“_ _不是，吊钩主人。_ _” _

_“_ _他征求你的医疗建议了？_ _” _

_“_ _没有。_ _” _ _急救员垂下脑袋。吊钩捏住他的下巴，强迫他抬头看过来。他的肩膀射出一道细细的光柱，好让他更仔细地检查急救员脸上的凹痕。_

_“_ _那么下一次，管好你自己的事，给他乖乖倒饮料就行。如果威震天陛下想让你治疗轻度战损，他会告诉你的。_ _” _

_“_ _可那不是—_ _” _

_“_ _我叫你顶嘴了吗？_ _ ” _

_“_ _没有，主人。我很抱歉。_ _” _

_“__好孩子。__” __吊钩毫不粗暴地给他的奴隶抹完药膏，就退了回去。“别再给我丢脸了。我们回派对吧，嗯？”_ _他准备转身离开，可是急救员没有动。_

_“_ _请等一下，主人，我能问您一个问题吗？关于_ _…_ _别的事情。”_

_“_ _快问。_ _” _

_“_ _战争结束后，录音机的磁带们—真的—被分给了声波吗？_ _” _

_吊钩瞬间石化。即使在昏暗的灯光下，他紧绷的机体线条也格外醒目。“你从哪里听到的？”_

_“_ _从红蜘蛛，_ _” _ _急救员轻声说。“和爵士那里。”_

_“_ _这事儿与你有关吗？_ _” _

_“求求您，主人。红蜘蛛说他们死在了声波的监管下。您知道这是怎么一回事吗？”_

_“_ _医生必须尊重病人的隐私，小救。而且声波命令我加密了那个特定文档。_ _” _

_“_ _我明白，主人。我没有找您要详细的医疗数据。我只是想知道爵士有没有说实话；声波真的想让那些磁带们活下去吗？”_

_吊钩犹豫了。他很害怕触怒情报官，却还是回答了急救员的问题。“呃，他不是把我叫去了嘛？你觉得我喜欢治死人吗？”_

_急救员张大了嘴，却发不出任何声音。吊钩坚决地背过身去，结束这个话题。_ _“_ _走吧，我不想再错过好酒了。”_

_他大步走远，急救员小跑着跟了上去。 _

* * *

“什么是忠诚？”

是啊，什么是忠诚。声波好奇地琢磨着这个问题。他知道忠诚的感觉，他生来便带有忠诚的程序，可是他从未思考过忠诚的意义。忠诚是由两人的誓约产生的？由他人给予的？还是自己争取来的？在漫长的战争时期，以及战争结束的这些年里，爵士真的赢得了他拼命保护的汽车人们的忠诚吗？如果真是这样，这些汽车人们就在爵士最需要他们的时候，背叛了他。尽管失去了他们的忠诚，爵士依然很坚强。第二天，他站在工作室的门口，看着双子把阳台上犯愁的爵士拽进屋里，强迫他看了一场人类的烂电影。他们被逗得哈哈大笑，还爬到爵士的身上，防止他逃走。一小时后，声波就听到了爵士的笑声。看来，他不再需要汽车人们的忠心了。也许爵士的效忠对象已经改变了。也许汽车人们已经不欠他什么了。经过如此漫长的时间，数不清的变故—忠诚真的能恒久不变吗？

“什么是忠诚？” 威震天再次发问。铁堡的灯光斜射进办公室里，在他银灰色的装甲上，画出一道道锋利的细痕。“这颗星球的忠诚有那么难得吗？在这么短的时间里，就会烟消云散吗？这座不知感恩的城市，还残存着哪怕一点忠心吗？我为他们打赢了一场_战争_。我救了他们的命！” 

他用拳头狠砸桌子，发出一声巨响。看惯了威震天发火的声波，连抖都没抖一下。他身边的震荡波也明智地保持静默。他们都看完了声波的报告。铺天盖地的反动言论，早已超出了他的收纳范围。他的磁带们被群众的怨声包围，根本不知道该去监听谁。满载反动言论的监控数据板，在威震天的办公桌上堆成了一座小山。声波交报告的时候，都不敢直视威震天的脸。这是他漫长的霸天虎生涯中，唯一一次讨厌自己丰厚的工作成果。

“报告，令人沮丧，” 他不能再保持沉默了。威震天咄咄逼人的怒目，在命令他们回答。“然而，原因明显。非汽车人成员被送往地球的消息广为散播，在城中造成大面积恐慌与不信任。威震天向公众承认这个政策….可能不合时宜。”

“我是他们的国王，” 威震天低吼。“我用不着_承认_。我_规定_ 它是什么，它就是什么。” 

“可是民众很愤怒，陛下，” 震荡波轻声说。

“让他们愤怒去吧。我会让他们知道，我比他们更愤怒。”

“红蜘蛛怎么办？您不悦的人民们正在倒向您的副官，还说他是更好的领袖—当然，这全是一派胡言，” 看到威震天轻颤的融合炮筒后，他赶忙补充。“可他们就是这么说的。您可以将他们送往地球，或以您觉得合适的方法惩罚他们。但是，我们该怎么对付红蜘蛛呢？”

威震天停在他最大的落地窗前面，俯瞰城市的天际线。或者说，追踪者们居住的高塔。

“也许…他最有用的时候，已经过去了。”

震荡波的光学镜兴奋地亮了起来，声波却只感到了恐惧。“追踪者的空军，霸天虎军队的重要组成部分，” 他提醒他们。“追踪者们会一直跟随红蜘蛛。失去他们所造成的巨大损失，可以承担？”

“我们不需要空军，” 震荡波反驳。他曾许诺他会支持声波，以答谢他的帮助。当然，他早就把他的诺言忘了个干净。“我们可以招募新军替代他们，让塞伯坦重归和平。是他激起了民愤，口口声称自己为劣等公民讲话，将他们变得叛逆不恭。如果他消失了，我们的问题也会消失！”

“这个解决方案，过于草率。”

“我还能怎么办，声波？” 威震天眼神锋利，语气却很疲惫。“我知道失去他们，对塞伯坦意味着什么。可是我应该永远把他留在我的身边，容忍他的忤逆背叛，直到他用尖刀刺穿我的火种吗？” 

声波犹豫了。和其他霸天虎一样，红蜘蛛也曾宣誓效忠威震天。而威震天理应回报红蜘蛛的付出。他和他的追踪者部队夺得制空权，为霸天虎带来了极大的战略优势。几百万年过去了，他们早已成为了命运相系的战友。他们共同奋战，为了_彼此_ 而战—才得到了他们现在所拥有的一切。然而，眨眼间，他们的其中一件奖品：塞伯坦人民的忠诚，已经悄然崩毁。威震天想要找回他们的忠诚，可声波不觉得干掉红蜘蛛能让他达成目的。什么是忠诚？忠诚是声波的生存意义。他很清楚，忠诚是不可强取的。

威震天还在等待回答。声波解锁发声器，努力寻找合适的措辞。“红蜘蛛，为霸天虎事业提供了不可估量的帮助。同时，极度危险。只有您能够做出决定。” 

没错，只有威震天有资格做出这个决定。他们观察着他的眼神—那双红瞳回忆着红蜘蛛做过的一切—无数次的为他而战，无数次的背叛；掂量着红蜘蛛的未来—是继续忠于他，还是再次背叛他。他认真思考了很久很久。最终，威震天张开了嘴。

他开口的一刹那，桌子上的通讯仪突然亮了起来。这是一封加急电报。从地球传来的。 

* * *

他们立刻投入了紧锣密鼓的工作当中。声波一秒也不得闲—愤怒的咆哮，紧急会议，汽车大师的报告，和卫星收集的该死图像证据，在他的cpu中搅成了一锅粥。他一直忙到午夜换班，才拖着疲惫的身躯，回到了家里。他走进他的小阁楼，爵士立马跳到他的大腿上，囫囵吞下今天的能量块。声波感到一阵内疚；他的奴隶被饿着肚子关在家里太久了。

“出什么事了？” 爵士喘着粗气。他吃得太急，过了好一会才顺过气来，舒服地靠到声波的胸口上。“我等了又等，可是你的三—分—钟会议就是结束不了，你没回来，大家都没回来！我不知道出了什么事，也没人可问！到底他渣的怎么了？”

“收到，飞天虎的信息，” 声波加班了好几个小时，语气却平淡得惊人。“地球再次受到攻击。”

爵士张大了嘴。“天哪。不会又是—”

“否，” 声波止住他的问题。如果战车队再次犯事，他不知道他会对自己和爵士做出什么来。“这次攻击，由机械昆虫发起，进攻霸天虎的印度支那矿场。基础设施被毁；物资，被洗劫一空。”

“你在逗我吧。机械昆虫？他们为什么要作死？”

“原因未知。” 光是说出这句话，声波就感觉心累得不行。汽车大师发来电报后，所有人都在问这个问题。谁也没有找到满意的答案。机械昆虫是霸天虎攻打亚洲的核心战力。介于他们的战功，威震天将几座南部海岛赏赐给了他们—只要他们乖乖待在领地内，就能得到充足的能量供应。威震天明面上说，地球更能满足他们的有趣的‘饮食习惯’；暗地里，大家都不愿意把这群怪胎带回铁堡；他们没有得到塞伯坦上的资产，和汽车人奴隶，但是统治自己的地球领地，仍不失为丰厚的奖励—他们对威震天的效忠史，可跟红蜘蛛有一拼。机械昆虫不该再次挑衅威震天。去年，他们攻击印度尼西亚的孟加锡岛屿时，就已经用完了最后一次机会。现在，威震天已经彻底失去了耐心。

“他们的行为，不明智，” 声波的思路愈发清晰。 “威震天将特攻队送去地球，作为回应。任务，将由红蜘蛛带队完成。”

震荡波惊愕万分，几乎掩饰不住情绪的波动。声波知道威震天也很紧张，但是他们别无选择。追踪者部队是最适合闪电战的军种，只有红蜘蛛才能领导他们。威震天要么派追踪者过去，要么自己带兵打过去。然而，他不敢离开风雨欲来的塞伯坦。机械昆虫的暴动保住了红蜘蛛的不可替代性，甚至是他的性命。真是一次及时到反常的救场。红蜘蛛会想到，在那则电报发来以前，他在鬼门关里走了一趟吗？

“那些机械昆虫会怎么样？” 爵士打断了他的沉思。 

“如果愿意投降，回到塞伯坦接受威震天的审讯，也许不会有事，” 声波老实回答。威震天是出了名的吃软不吃硬。放低姿态求饶，就有可能得到宽恕—声波本人就深有体会。

“如果…他们不愿意呢？” 

“威震天将下达歼灭命令。威震天对叛变的耐心，消失殆尽。” 

* * *

他们已经确定了日程表：太空桥将在三天后的早晨准时开启。在此之前，声波必须做好所有准备工作。他得详尽调查他们的攻击目标，被袭击的矿场环境，准备战时通讯频道，让吊钩检查机体，装配必要的器械。他还没列几条清单，双子就从指挥中心跑了回来，用最大音量对着嚷嚷，把阁楼的和平与安宁震了个粉碎。正在沙发背上小憩的Ravage冲过房间，直接从窗户跳了出去。

他还有一个任务：决定带走哪只双子。

“轰隆隆在会议室的控制台上偷玩魔兽—”

“—迷乱翘班去买铁棍糖—”

“—至少我没有像你一样，把红蜘蛛的办公室地板弄得一团糟—”

“—至少我没有像你一样，把他和那群警察锁在办公室外面—” 迷乱扇了他的脑袋一下，轰隆隆哀嚎起来。

“住口，我们说好不提这事的！”

“反正你也会把我供出来，比比谁的速度快啊！” 

“无耻小贼！”

“生锈的废铁！” 

两人同时扑向对方，激烈扭打起来，发出阵阵刺耳的装甲摩擦声。听到动静后，爵士从卧室走了出来，并灵活地躲过在地上滚成一团的双子。

“小吵和小闹怎么了？” 他跳到了ravage刚才待的位置上。 

“先前的声明，令双子沮丧。只有一位双子能够参与地球的任务。”

他们早该想到的—声波一点也不同情他们。然而，他大声说出这句话后，双子就一直吼到了现在。他肯定不能把整支队伍都带过去；铁堡的监视任务至关重要，他不能完全置之不顾。Ravage—他资历最老，侦查与战斗能力最强的磁带肯定要来。激光鸟也会来，而她的兄弟将会留在塞伯坦。她的飞行速度更快，还很喜欢地球。圆锯打死都不会承认自己喜欢地球，也不在乎被留在后方。年长的双胞胎就比较难选了。两人的能力同样优秀，都热爱地球。如果可以，他会把他们都带走，可是他不能这么做。他不断提醒他们 “此次任务，不是度假”，却形同对牛弹琴。他们的恳求声还是很吵。

“拜托，老大～可怜可怜我吧，” 轰隆隆呜咽。他被迷乱压倒在地，却不甘示弱卡着兄弟的喉咙。“我们又不会去很久。我们少看两天显示屏，铁堡是不会爆炸的！还能出什么大乱子？” 

“这个问题的答案，最好不要知道。”

“可是圆脑袋可以—”

“此次争论，早已得出结果。双子知道，至少要有两名磁带留在铁堡。不仅要监视民众，操作指挥室的通讯台，服务军官。还要，照看爵士。”

“照看爵士？” 他的奴隶腾地坐直了。“你说，照看爵士是啥意思？我不能和你去地球吗？” 

声波把目光转向他的另一个所有物。“爵士，这是一次军事行动。奴隶在场，不合适。甚至危险；战斗，极有可能发生。”

“废话！看看我，声波，我得去转换下心情。我得去别的地方避避风头—我不敢和你去散步，生怕撞见另一位汽车人。我都快要憋死了。我需要呼吸新鲜空气….没错，给我来点儿地球的甜美氧气。我会感觉倍儿棒哒。”

“爵士，必须记得说实话，” 声波轻声提醒他。“爵士，想去见地球上的汽车人。”

“我当然也想见他们。” 爵士翻了个白眼。“你能怪我吗？战争结束以后，我再也没有见过他们。这都过去多少年了。我只是想看看他们过得咋样。合情合理吧？”

“任务目标，与你的心愿的合理性无关。目标，处理机械昆虫。”

“我不会干扰你们的！讲真，我还能帮上你的忙呢。你要在丛林里安营扎寨。和一大群野生追踪者为伴。如果我不在，还有谁能阻止红蜘蛛对你打黑枪呢？”

他同情地戳戳声波的胸口，声波把他的手推到一边。“声波，有能力和追踪者完成长期任务，活着回来。不需要爵士的帮助。”

爵士沮丧地咕哝一声。“声波，求你了。我还能怎么说服你呢？我可以列出没有你的监管，我能在铁堡惹出的麻烦。不管你把哪只倒霉的双胞胎留下来，我都会说服他帮我烧掉震荡波的一座工厂，只为了好玩—我真能干出来。不过，我是不会对你说的。我不想威胁你。”

“真的。”

“没错，真的。” 爵士诚恳地说。他踮起脚尖，凑到声波的脸跟前。“我们已经过了互相威胁的阶段。你不这么认为吗？我想采用传统的方式，温柔地说服你。” 他捏捏声波的小臂，挤出灿烂的微笑。

“声波，不会被说服。”

爵士的微笑垮掉了。他轻哼一声坐了回去，思考起新的策略。“好吧，让我问你一个问题。你不想带我去地球，让我待在你的身边吗？” 

声波犹豫了。他当然想带他去，不过他没有说出真相。“我的意愿无关，” 他转而回答。“这次任务，只能让有战斗能力，配备武器的人参加。战场，对受到束缚的奴隶而言，危险。出于安全考虑，爵士必须留在塞伯坦。”

“安全？” 爵士嗤之以鼻。“声波，你走了之后，我会和谁待在这座城市里？没了你，我的_处境_ 能有多安全？” 

震荡波派对的情景闪过脑海。威震天用猩红色的光学镜观察着他们，观察着爵士。想起那洞悉一切的目光，声波的心中泛起一阵寒意。他艰难地切断思绪，回到现实。

“爵士，把急救包拿来。”

“可是—”

“此次讨论，结束。把急救包拿来。” 

* * *

吊钩瞪着他，右眼角抽搐。“你想让我干—啥？”

“评估磁带们的系统状态，” 声波重复。他把兴奋的轰隆隆与迷乱推到前面。两只小磁带互殴得浑身是伤。“损伤程度更轻的双子，参加地球的任务。另一位留守后方。”

“哦-吼。可我还有_重要_ 的活儿没有干完，让小救当小蹦豆们的评委吧。” 他朝一条走廊撇撇头。“他在第三个房间里，骚扰他去，把你们的老大留给我。”

他们火箭似的窜了出去，诊室重回安宁。吊钩开始收集工具。“请关闭防火墙，长官，我们这就开始检查。”

声波点点头。吊钩走出诊室取东西。声波耐心地等了几分钟，又等了几分钟。他正要发出询问信号，吊钩就大吼着冲了回来。

“不，不，1x 10100 个**不**。我还要说多少次，你他渣的才肯罢休？”

“我在命令你，挖地虎，” 红蜘蛛紧跟在吊钩身后。“你是想乖乖听话，还是想让我找你的上级反映一下？”

“向铲土机告状去吧，他也不会同意的。你还可以去找他的上级，那就好玩了。你肯定能说服震荡波帮你办事。” 他开始摆弄工具，刻意无视气到膨胀的红蜘蛛。

“我是威震天亲自任命的突击队队长，队伍的编排由我负责，我需要一名医生。叫你的奴隶滚过来，收拾行装！”

“你想让我把我的助手—唯一一个知道怎么拿手术刀的助手—交给一群饥渴的追踪者，跑进爬满机械昆虫的丛林里？相信你会确保他的安全？_没门_。小救就待在这里，句号。”

“我有权—”

“招募医生。如果我没记错的话，我就是个医生。”

“_你_ 是让我燃料仓疼痛的异物。我宁愿选那位恭敬的奴隶。至少，他大部分时间都毕恭毕敬；他肯定对威震天说了什么蠢到没边的话—”

吊钩的引擎轰鸣更响亮了。“我说，我是你的医生。不满意的话，就滚去找威震天。要么，咱们就这么定了—太空桥见。”

红蜘蛛哼了一声，满脸不高兴。但是他并不笨，不会继续无意义的争执。他烦躁地转身走开，总算发现了坐在轮床上的声波。

“声波！准备好大干一场了吗？我还有点小激动呢；和所有追踪者一样。我们很久没有畅快淋漓地战斗过了。这一次，我们将会重温过去的时光。” 他无视吊钩的怒视，坐到了声波旁边的桌子上。“你兴奋吗？”

“此次任务，由机械昆虫的行为引发。声波，只是执行命令。”

“我就知道你会这么说。” 红蜘蛛轻叹一声，却勾起了嘴角。“ 和过去一样。不过现在，我得在出差的这段时间里，找个人喂感知器。我要么把我私人公寓的密码留给部下—要么把感知器放到他们的公寓里，祈祷我回来的时候，他不会被玩坏。真麻烦。你打算怎么处理你的宠物？我本想邀请你，把他和我们的宠物放在一起。不过，哦，那就太尴尬了，对不对？我听说他们不再喜欢他了，到底是为什么呢。”

吊钩攥紧拳头，把一根探针捏成了两半。

“红蜘蛛，有自己的事要操心。建议，少管闲事。”

“说的对，我在想什么呢？威震天肯定很乐意帮你照顾爵士。嗒哒～我走了。两位，太空桥再见！” 

他朝他们挤挤光学镜，便愉快地走出了修理室。 “ 我恨他，” 吊钩怒吼。声波深有同感，因为他说的都是实话。 

* * *

霸天虎太空桥，塞伯坦与能量殖民地的战时通道，可能是铁堡最重要的建筑结构。它的价值远远超过军官的私人公寓，甚至是指挥中心。毕竟，这座桥是霸天虎赢得胜利的决定性因素之一，也是快速进口能量的港口，塞伯坦饥饿民众们的生命通道。介于它的战略重要性，太空桥被足有几个球场宽的钢墙，和同样厚的穹顶护在中间。站点的每个角落都布有监控相机，和感知动作的激光枪—在桥梁关闭使用时，解决入侵者。 所以，尽管太空桥站存储着上千吨能量，暴动者却不敢打劫这里。饥饿和愤怒不等同于自杀。

大多数时间，太空桥站都浸没在黑暗中。不过声波走到的时候，桥梁工程师已经开始向电容器输送燃料了。电光沿着立柱攀上天花板，声波能感受到脚下发电器的嗡嗡震动。

准点狂魔吊钩早已站到了传送口，铲土机则站在旁边为他送行。两人望向声波，准备点头打招呼。然而，看到他带来的同伴后，他们都愣在了原地。轰隆隆和ravage在他的身侧小跑，激光鸟飞在他的头顶。在他的胳膊肘处，还跟着一位蹦蹦跳跳的爵士。

“我不会问你为什么改了主意，” 他朝声波咧开嘴角。“不过我很高兴。”

《 心好累。》迷乱在通讯频道中呻吟。他拒绝看着他们离开，所以没有过来送行。《 我被迫留守，唯一能逗我高兴的爵士也走了。家里只剩下圆脑袋，我真他渣的开心。 》

《 迷乱，必须毫无怨言地履行职责。此外，再次重申，此次任务不是度假。》

《 告诉轰隆隆，我诅咒他的关节在丛林里生锈。》他愤怒地切断通讯。与此同时，轰隆隆开始吹鼻子瞪眼。 

“你在和迷乱说话吗？如果他还是个输不起的小炉渣，告诉他我赢得正大光明，一点也不可怜他。比他更健美是我的错吗—”

追踪者们带着喧哗和翅膀的拍动声，涌入平台，迫使轰隆隆闭上了嘴。他们两眼冒光，面带傻笑，期待着即将到来的空战。红蜘蛛是最兴奋的一个。然而，看到爵士后，他的星星眼瞬间阴了下来。

“那个，” 他尖刻地指出，“_东西_ 在这里干什么？”

“声波，选择带上奴隶。有问题？”

“当然有问题！这是一次霸天虎军事行动，不是汽车人妓院巡游！你连跟他分开半天都受不了吗？”

“嘿，” 惊天雷迅速插话。“如果他能带爵士，我也可以带上飞火。”

“对，我们也想带上车辙！” 喷气机大叫，他的队友们热情地点头附和。

“不行，不行，**不行**。” 红蜘蛛用手指过每一个人，声波是最后一个。“你们忘了我们要去打仗吗？只有战士能去—汽车人不行！”

“红蜘蛛，先前试图招收守护神成员急救员。”

“那不一样，” 红蜘蛛瞪了他一眼。“那小子受过医疗训练；他能派上用场。你能干什么，给机械昆虫_讲笑话_，让他们活活笑死吗？”

“发火咯，发火咯，” 爵士唱道。“_某些人_今早起床的时候，压到威震天咯。”

他飞快的躲到声波身后，离开红蜘蛛的攻击范围。红蜘蛛的光学镜燃起暗红的怒火。他再次扯出坏笑。

“你就这么想离开塞伯坦吗，汽车人？为什么呢，最近失去了不少朋友？”

“最近没能阻止震荡波重掌大权？” 

红蜘蛛的引擎低吼起来。声波用胳膊肘戳戳爵士，叫他安静。爵士听话地闭上了嘴。然而，他清楚地看到，爵士朝红蜘蛛吐了吐舌头。

“把他送回家，声波；他不能一起走。”

“声波，有权选择适合任务的队员。 ”

“他不在你的队伍里，声波，他是个奴隶。他是一件物品，一个东西，_你_ 有打包过这么多东西吗？” 

“为了准时通过太空桥，红蜘蛛必须放弃抵抗。发电器已到达最大功率，继续停留只会浪费能源。此外，红蜘蛛表明，追踪者们也想尽快启程。” 他歪头示意红蜘蛛躁动的部队。“难道红蜘蛛，在等威震天亲自向你道别？”

轰隆隆和爵士，以及某些追踪者都偷笑起来。红蜘蛛面露凶光—他肯定会找机会报复声波，但是这一次他已经输了；他们都不想停留过久，带着威震天的“祝福”启程。 

“我们只用等待我的命令，” 红蜘蛛傲慢地说。“好，既然他对你那么重要就带上他吧。不过，如果他跑到了我的氖射线和敌人中间….哼。威震天不在乎他的死活。给我记住了”

声波强压下咆哮的宿主程序，冷静地点点头。红蜘蛛转过身去，面向集结的霸天虎们。“好了，追踪者们！还有…其他人。穿过太空桥。是时候重返地球了。”

闹翻天和其他飞机们高声欢呼，跟着红蜘蛛走进传送口。太空桥的运转热度惊人。声波攥住爵士的手腕，以防他们在传送的过程中分散。两人向前踏出一步。下一秒，塞伯坦就消失了。 


	43. 地球 on earth

降落到地球表面后，声波想到的第一个词就是_蓝色_。就算关闭护目镜，那无边无际的天蓝仍然烙刻在视觉继电器里。异星环境立刻对他的感知线路发起猛攻，这里的每种感觉，都比阴冷而了无生气的塞伯坦强烈数倍。地球的热度，强光，以及被烈日烘烤的沙石焦味，几乎冲昏了他的感知器。声波赶忙进行调整，他感受到了链接里传来的晕眩感，知道敏感的磁带们肯定比他难受百倍。小家伙们正在竭力应对铺天盖地的新数据。与此同时，他的火种泛起一阵突兀的刺痛，这是迷乱和圆锯的思念。那两只共生体的火种远在星河之外。声波早就预见了这种感觉，也做好了心理准备，却无法排解宿主程序的忧愁。

但他还是集中注意力，一个接一个地校准外部感知器。再次睁开光学镜后，他看到了紧紧抱着自己的左胳膊的爵士。他把脸埋在声波的肘弯里，一动不动。难道他的感知器也受到了地球环境的强刺激？声波捧住他的下巴，爵士哆嗦了一下，把声波抱得更紧。

“别，等等，” 他低声恳求。“我只是—我超想来这里，对不对？可是我突然想起了—最后一次待在这里的感觉。”

所有霸天虎，都不会忘记爵士在地球上的最后一天。声波还记得人类政府把武器转向汽车人基地，记得他们惊惶而痛苦地撤离地球。对虎子们而言，这是一场持续好几个星期的狂欢派对。对于爵士而言，这是一段令他痛不欲生的回忆。 

声波默不吭声，却轻轻抬起爵士的下巴，让他和自己一同望向天空。爵士的眼神柔和了下来。他在灼目的阳光下半眯起护目镜，却没有彻底关闭它。他也没有反抗声波。

“还是那么的蓝，” 爵士凝视着蓝天，轻声嘟囔。“我都忘了他们的天空有多蓝。是不是美极了？” 

声波觉得他没必要回答。爵士仰起脖子，将头顶的苍穹尽收眼底，却仍然死死抓着声波的胳膊。声波还能感受到他的颤抖。他一直将这份痛苦藏在平日的笑容里，一直如此。声波不知道，带爵士来地球是不是错误的决定。但此时此刻，看着仰望湛蓝天幕的爵士，声波无怨无悔。

在两人的身边，其他突击队员们还没有缓过劲来。他们摇摇晃晃，东倒西歪，努力调准自己的感知器。抢劫懒洋洋地靠在太空桥边的矮墙上，一脸欠抽的得意坏笑。

“总算来了，” 他望向红蜘蛛，拖着长声说。“我已经等了，将近，二十分钟。”

“真是太令人悲伤了，” 红蜘蛛把沙砾从装甲上弹下去。“你失去了能用来做毫无意义的蠢事的三分钟。你们飞天虎，怎么总是霉运连连呢？”

“是二十分钟，” 抢劫翻了个白眼。“你现在在地球，红蜘蛛，把时间单位搞对了。是人类分钟（minute）。走吧，我的运载机在那儿，我还得滚回去做我毫无意义的操蛋事呢。” 

他指指肩膀后方。声波顺着他的动作望去，立刻发现了在沙漠中闪着白光的汽车人战斗机。 

“天火！” 在他的左边，爵士的表情瞬间亮了起来。他没等声波允许，就飞快地跑了过去。在他的右边，红蜘蛛石化在原地，震惊地张大嘴。

“爵—爵士？” 天火的翅膀吃惊地抖了抖。“真是意外；我没想到汽车人也会来。见到你我好高兴。”

“我也是，” 爵士热情地熊抱了天火的下落支架—他能抱住的唯一部件。红蜘蛛的下巴几乎垂到了地上。他躲到声波身后，磕磕巴巴地开口。

“他—他的变形齿轮被_锁住_ 了？”

“咋的，你不知道吗？他是我们往返太空桥的交通工具。” 抢劫迷茫地盯着红蜘蛛，显然误读了他的表情。“别担心，没事的—他们拴住了他的推进器，他飞不过大气层。肯定逃不了。”

“你—在—把，” 红蜘蛛几乎把牙齿咬碎，“塞伯坦有史以来最优秀的科学家之一….当作出租车使唤？”

“呃，他是个奴隶。”

“他**不是**—”发现所有人都在盯着他后，他迅速恢复了常态。 “…不只是奴隶，年轻人。他是一份_财产_，一份应当充分发挥其聪明才智的财产。等我们回去以后，我一定会和威震天商量这件事。”

“废话，” 闹翻天小声吐槽。他迫不及待地跳下太空桥 “拜托，小红，我们还得飞半个地球才能到基地呢，舒服的顺风就要没了！_走嘛_，快走嘛。”

“这么着急走吗，红蜘蛛？” 爵士慢悠悠地说。“不来这边，和你的老同事打声招呼？你肯定想死他了。” 他暧昧地搂紧天火的支架，笑的阳光灿烂，仿佛看不到红蜘蛛攥紧的拳头。

“下地狱吧，汽车人。”

“红蜘蛛说哈喽，” 爵士愉快地转达消息。声波不知道天火对此有何看法，也不知道他是否想对红蜘蛛说点什么，因为他没有这个机会。红蜘蛛咆哮一声变形为飞机，其他追踪者立即跟着他变形。飞机引擎的轰鸣声，在他们的身边震颤起来。

“起飞，队员们。不会飞的家伙们，我们基地再见。”

伴随着呐喊与欢呼，飞机们接二连三地飞离太空桥，以子弹般的高速射入天空，在风中翱翔飞转，活像一群欢快的鸟儿。被留下的人们登上了喷气机，爵士则跑回声波的身边。

“任务，还没进行一天，” 他评价。“与红蜘蛛的对立，已经开始？”

爵士翘起嘴角，并耸耸肩。“你也应该怼他。你知道天火被锁在了载具模式吗？”

声波和吊钩—对此负责的医生—短短地对视一眼。“是。” 

抢劫捶了下天火的机舱内壁。“我们进来了，奴隶，打起精神来。别磨磨蹭蹭的，我要比那群炉渣先到基地。”

“好的先生。” 

他强大的引擎开始嗡嗡鸣响，爵士坐在声波的大腿上，惬意地晃着腿。吊钩嫌弃地移开视线；抢劫则完全看呆了。

“我们可以顺便去趟巴黎吗？” 爵士梦呓道。“我爱巴黎。”

他们刚到霸天虎能量工厂，小磁带们就不出意外地消失了。身处全新的环境，被陌生人包围，他们的基本程序早已抑制不住探索，聆听和记录的冲动。三只磁带冲向了不同的方向，连再见都没说，而声波没有阻止他们。爵士跟在他的身侧，乖巧得令人欣慰，护目镜却闪着热切的光芒。他没有探头张望，但是声波知道他在仔细观察这里的走廊和拐角。 

抢劫领着他和红蜘蛛走到汽车大师的办公室门口。天火在横跨大西洋的比赛中输给了追踪者，惹得他闷闷不乐。门打开后，一片更加蔚蓝耀眼的天幕映入眼帘。这里没有城市的天际线；汽车大师办公室的天花板与四壁，是由钢化玻璃制成的，方便他俯瞰整座能量工厂，监视帝国奴隶的工作。这些玻璃晶莹剔透，声波觉得那些奴隶也能看到这里。他俯视忙碌的奴隶们，并刻意背对着门。听到身后的脚步声后，他才转了过来。 

“红蜘蛛指挥官，声波情报官，” 汽车大师冷淡地打招呼。“欢迎来到霸天虎地球基地。能够接待大名鼎鼎的霸天虎勇士们，是我的荣幸。人类政府也发来了贺电，他们想要送来大使特别款待您们。”

“别理他们，” 红蜘蛛朝汽车大师摆摆手。“我们不是来旅游观光的；而是来教导机械昆虫何为恐惧的。谁叫威震天的地球部队做不到这一点呢。”

汽车大师的胸腔引擎低吼起来，这位大块头的噪音，让声波的震动感知器泛起刺痛。“管理这颗大星球可不容易。我们四个还得一直待在基地里。”

“哼，不会飞的家伙也只有这点本事，” 那引擎的咆哮，让红蜘蛛笑得更加灿烂。“现在，给我简要汇报一下机械昆虫的近期动向。你们有在监视他们吧？”

“当然。影像资料都在会议室里，这边请。” 他朝左边撇撇头，走到前面领路，并首次望向了爵士。他什么都没说，紫色的光学镜却闪动着好奇。声波无言地挡到爵士的前面，阻断他的视线。

飞天虎首领带着他们穿过一条宽阔的走廊—每条走廊都大到能在里面开车和变形，从布满轮胎压痕的地面（和墙面）看，他们每天都会这么干—走进一间巨大的会议室。中央会议桌的投影仪已经开启，呈现出一叠卫星照片。 

“还是那么凶残，” 红蜘蛛盯着一张被撕成碎片的人类汽车的照片，喃喃自语。“他们真是一点也不客气？联合政府肯定提出抗议了吧。”

汽车大师嗤之以鼻。“人类政府每周干掉的人可比他们多多了。他们不在乎这件事的缘由，只要这些小蜜蜂不会一直赖在他们的街道上就行。 我叫他们放轻松，回去专心数钱，不过我也不知道那些虫子想要干啥。”

“没错，我们又说回了动机问题，” 红蜘蛛沉思。“你说他们破坏了一座能量仓库。”

“对，可是那座仓库只有不到五百加仑的库存。”

“最多够他们吃一个月。他们为此离开了海岛…为什么要冒着惹怒威震天的风险，抢夺这点蝇头小利呢？ ”

“我还以为你会知道呢，专家同志。” 这次轮到汽车大师露出坏笑了。“你们这种奸臣不都爱这么干吗？无视警告，然后再次作死？”

红蜘蛛面露凶光。然而，听到最后一句话后，他皱起了眉头。 “这…不是他们的第一次进攻。”

“是啊，我知道。我刚才就说了。”

红蜘蛛入神地瞪着照片，没有注意到汽车大师失望的表情。“给我他们去年第一次进攻的损耗细节，北部那一次。”

“他们没有抢走任何能量，就拆了一座城镇—”

“我要细节，飞天虎。”

汽车大师阴着脸解锁控制台，调出红蜘蛛想看的数据文档。红蜘蛛立刻开始翻阅它们。他的贪婪神情让声波略感不安，却不敢打断。与此同时，门再次被推开，飞行太保的前队长银剑走了进来。他的手腕脚腕，被拴着沉重铁链的铐子牢牢拴死，连正常走路都很吃力。与他相比，塞伯坦上的小型奴隶的锁铐要轻便许多，毕竟他们生活在由霸天虎统治的星球上。而地球奴隶的锁铐是工作专用的。银剑的装甲凹痕累累，项圈附近布满焦黑的伤疤。声波不禁好奇，这个人到底反抗了多久。 他的翅膀边缘夹满锯齿状的钢钳，那不是防止他起飞的安全锁（他无法变形），而是单纯折磨人的刑具。

令声波吃惊的是，银剑无视了新来的客人们，直接走向汽车大师，都没有向爵士打招呼。声波用眼角的余光观察爵士的反应，却发现身边空无一人。爵士不见了。声波落座后，他就一直跪在他的椅子后面，可现在他却消失了。

谁也没有注意到他的缺席。银剑把装着三杯能量的托盘，放到汽车大师的手肘边上。“我还能为您做些什么吗，主人？” 他的声音和眼神一样空洞。

红蜘蛛饶有兴趣地抬起头，打量着他们。汽车大师咕哝一声表示否认。汽车人鞠了一躬，便拖着链条，叮当作响地挪出办公室。

“主人？” 门刚一关紧，红蜘蛛就开口重复道。“多么，正式的称呼啊。看来那位飞行太保不知道你没有抓住横炮，所以威震天还_没有_ 给你奴隶。”

汽车大师耸耸肩。“他不是我的合法奴隶—暂时不是—不过让他认清自己的地位也挺好的。这轮子和我积怨不浅。我得好好调教他。”

声波慌神了好几秒，才发现桌子底下的爵士。他躲在声波的大腿后面，远离门口。他想避开的人不是汽车大师，而是刚刚出去的奴隶。他好像害怕见到银剑？

“总之，你找到你想找的东西了吗？” 

“没错，我知道他们去年在搞什么鬼。可惜，如果威震天早点送我过来—很多恶心事就不会发生了。”

“为啥？他们在干什么？”

“交配，” 红蜘蛛一扫屏幕，关掉了文件。“那些混蛋又开始繁殖军队了。” 

* * *

“怎么会这样？” 挽歌问。“他们不应该找到制造眷属的金属啊。”

“他们 不‘应该 ’越过他们的领地边界线，” 红蜘蛛冷冷地说。“ 不‘应该 ’ 攻击威震天的国土，更 不‘应该 ’继续做吃里扒外的叛徒。他们把这些事都忘了个干净，威震天还说他们‘应该 ’ 学会了忠诚。”

“可是为什么？” 喷气机开口。“就算造一批劣等货出来，他们也会被霸天虎军队完虐。他们明知道自己打不赢—为什么要找死呢？” 

尖头部队的三位成员，都躺在那古怪—又—柔软的人类家具上，听红蜘蛛简要概述会议的内容。飞机们和声波都来到了飞虎队的公共休息室。这个房间很大，摆满了从地球搜刮来的物件。爵士蹲在落地窗前，似乎对身后的对话毫无兴趣。他正在出神地望着下方，观察在酷暑中工作的奴隶们。

“也许，他们觉得继续躲在丛林里，” 红蜘蛛说，“就不用迎击整支霸天虎军队。卫星镜头拍摄到了他们入林的身影，三个太阳自转周期（约75.15天）过去了，他们还是没有出来。估计是想引诱被派来的军队，和他们打丛林游击战。”

“也就是，给我们下套。” 惊天雷指出。 

“你怕了吗，T.C., ” 红蜘蛛甜甜地说，惊天雷瞪了他一眼。“很好，因为我们必须依照计划行事。毕竟，当前的形势并没有改变。”

“可是我们没有数量优势了。”

“我们还有等级压制。那些没脑子的眷属构不成威胁，我们会一并解决他们，和他们的主人。在彻底驯服他们之前，我都不会返回塞伯坦。”

“也就是说，你在大赚一笔之前，都不会回去见_威震天_。”

“我的理由与你无关，” 红蜘蛛厉声道，“机械昆虫攻击了我们的殖民地，我们必须捍卫领土，这是我们的_工作_。”

“如果这是我们的工作，我们为什么不去干活，而是坐在这里闲聊？”

“现在出击是有勇无谋。我们身处的南半球入夜了，而机械昆虫已经在这里待了三天，非常熟悉周围环境。我们最好明天一早出发；在日光中寻找并解决他们我说你_干嘛 _给我摆脸色？” 他对神色忧郁的惊天雷，无奈地哼了一声。“你有急事要说吗？别跟我抱怨你的红色小飞机浪费我的时间。如果你寂寞了，就去找别的汽车人玩—这里还有三位飞行太保。”

“别跟我提飞行太保！” 惊天雷怒吼一声冲出房间，没给红蜘蛛回话的机会。红蜘蛛呆呆地眨着光学镜，似乎被吓到了。他与闹翻天对视一眼，后者立刻跑去追赶他的兄弟。

“既然我们还有空，” 挽歌宣布，“我们要再去绕着海湾飞一圈，”

他们叽叽喳喳地离开房间，气鼓鼓的红蜘蛛也跟了出去。确定他们走远之后，声波才迈向了爵士。他的奴隶仰视着他，面露悲凉的微笑。

“我看到了不少新面孔。威震天一直在忙着，为我们招收新成员。真是个好老总。”

“爵士在会议期间的行为，令声波不悦。躲到桌子底下，不合适。”

“我没有别的地方可躲。门打开后，我吓坏了—只能躲到那里。”

“位置，不是重点，” 声波有点生气。“爵士不应该躲藏。这栋建筑不是声波的家，也不是爵士的家，而是飞虎队的领地。不适合进行你的捉迷藏游戏。”

“抱歉。我没想吓唬你，我只是不能让小剑看到我。”

“这个理由，前后矛盾。爵士请求加入任务的原因，来看地球上的汽车人。”

“是啊，来_看看 _他们。”爵士站了起来。“但不是让他们_看到 _我，看到我这—呃，干净透亮，吃饱喝足，还没有被折磨的样子。老天，汽车大师真是个狠人啊？小小年纪，就成了虐待人的老手。不愧是威震天欣赏的小破孩。” 他靠在玻璃上，凝望着受苦的汽车人同伴们，深深地哀叹一声。大部分轮子的装甲都糊满了泥泞与沙砾，认不出原来的颜色。他们在炎阳下移动，动作迟缓而僵硬，说明关节里也积满了沙石。他们的唯一区别，就是不同位置的伤疤与凹痕。

“我不能让他们看见我，” 爵士嘟囔。“大汉被送出塞伯坦后，把许多流言带回了这里。一想到这事儿，我就更不敢见他们了；普神知道他们现在对我有何看法。”

“爵士，与天火热情地打招呼。”

“呃，我想气死红蜘蛛嘛，” 爵士俏皮地笑笑。然而，他的笑意很快就消失了。“总之，天火不一样。他能理解我。他知道对一名霸天虎抱有…憎恨以外的感情，是什么感觉。这都多少年了，可他还是没有改变初心。他很厉害吧？”

所有霸天虎都知道，红蜘蛛对这位汽车人的占有欲。然而，经历战争与奴役的漫长岁月后，声波确信这种感情早就变成了单箭头。“天火，没有和红蜘蛛说话。”

“那是你没听见。”

爵士的微笑有种莫名的伤感。声波刚想问他，引擎的轰鸣声就击碎了宁静，三位飞天虎几乎同时冲进房间。抢劫兴奋地转了两圈，并在旋转途中变回人型，高声欢呼 “我赢啦！”

“我没在和你赛跑，” 封锁用更稳重传统的方式变形。“讲真，我，都没想往这边走，但是莽撞把后面的路堵死了，我没的可选。”

“兄弟会，正在进行中。” 爵士嘟囔。“我们离远些吧。”

声波完全赞同。然而，他们还没往门口走，莽撞就冲到了跟前，两眼放光地瞅着他们。

“看哪—是老一辈儿。我该怎么称呼你来着，爷爷？塞伯坦还好吗？还那么无聊吗？” 他连拍几下声波的胸口，便欢快地蹦向自动贩卖机。打击跟着队友跨过门槛。看到声波后，他一脸活见鬼的表情，迅速变成跑车逃走了。这段小插曲让爵士略显迷茫；他刚想张嘴问声波，抢劫就凑了过来。

“你看，他还把玩具带来了。我听说你，呃，很幽默。来，汽车人；讲个笑话听听。”

“我觉得这间屋子里的笑话已经够多了。” 爵士似乎在努力憋笑。抢劫和莽撞目瞪口呆，封锁则“噗嗤 ”了一声。声波用一只大手抓住爵士的肩膀，把他推向门口。这是对爵士的命令，也也是对他人的警告。

“啊～别走嘛！” 莽撞抱怨。“在这个鸟不拉屎的破地方，我们都找不着伴儿。你们明天才出发呢，急什么？”

“抱歉小伙子们，” 爵士愉快出声，“我们还要做一些 ‘老年人’的要紧事儿，比如说…找个远离你们的地方，_清净 _一下。恕我失陪。”

“嘿，他可真逗，” 封锁端着能量坐下来。“好一个毒舌的机灵鬼。你明天就要被送进丛林真是太可惜了，你肯定会被野蛮的机械昆虫们生吞活剥。这么帅气—又过时—的保时捷就要没咯。”

“那么担心我的话，欢迎过来增援。如果你们飞天虎能打中一次威震天的敌人，他可能会对你们印象更深。”

封锁一点也不气。“然后错过我和轮胎预约的清洁—抛光？才不要。让威震天继续对我们印象不深吧，谢谢。”

爵士愣了一下，没想到自己的嘴炮会失效，声波赶紧抓住机会。 “爵士，” 他朝大门歪歪头，催促他离开。爵士再次走向门口，却被汽车大师的大块头挡住了。他不紧不慢地朝前大跨一步，爵士只好匆忙后退，给他腾出地方。他用紫色光学镜贪婪地打量着爵士，并对声波开口道。

“我的队员打扰到您了，长官？他们知道客人可能会来这边，就特意跑来找您，我会教训他们的。” 

“不用；没必要介入，” 声波把叹息咽回了肚子里。飞虎队是出了名的目无尊长，这也是老一辈霸天虎讨厌他们的原因—汽车大师是唯一一个懂礼数的，却很喜欢在暗地里冷嘲热讽。他在暗示声波：你已经被飞天虎包围了。但其实，声波只是嫌他们烦。

“能有机会和那群流氓虎子在荒野大干一场。” 汽车大师无视声波的冰冷眼神，去接了一杯能量液，“您肯定很兴奋。我呀，还挺嫉妒您的。要是威震天能允许我加入您们就好了；我好久没有杀死活物了。” 

“你上周杀掉了我最喜欢的润滑油商人，” 抢劫愤怒地提醒他。

“他不该跑到我能踩到的地方。人类不算—杀掉有价值的生物才有意思。” 他眼神露骨地盯着爵士，后者打了个寒颤。 

**“Le péquenaud est encore en train de me fixer,” **爵士嘟囔。**“红脖子又开始瞪我了。我起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。咱们走吧，赶紧的。” **

**“Pasbesoin d’avoir la trouille, Autobot,” **他懒洋洋地说。**“别害怕，汽车人。红脖子不会对不属于他的东西出手。” **

声波觉得爵士好像呛住了；他的护目镜泛起一片尴尬的深蓝色。 “算你聪明，” 他面带微笑，却直接拉住声波的手腕，拽着他往外走。

“您不会带着这个小累赘上战场吧，长官？您可以把他留给我们。” 

声波无视了他们的窃笑，和使劲扯他的爵士。他背对汽车大师，特意放慢步伐，慢慢走出休息室。难怪爵士想要逃走；他被一群调戏不动的霸天虎混混包围了，感到手足无措。地球确实充满了惊喜。

* * *

_ “嘿！汽车人！” _

_惊天雷标志性的低沉嗓音在走廊响起。刚踏过门槛的银剑停下了脚步。轰隆隆看到，他的光学镜闪过一丝神采，又迅速暗了下去。当他转过身，面对这位追踪者的时候，他再次变得面无表情，麻木得像块石头。 _

_“您好先生。我能帮你做些什么吗？” _

_“我，呃，只是想告诉你飞火，他没事。他经常和我提起你，也很想念他的队友们，不过他过得还不错。” _

_“这样啊。您说完了？” _

_“对，” 惊天雷愣了一秒。“说完了。” _

_银剑转身离开，惊天雷的困惑变为了慌张。_ _“我是说，不！我还没说完—你不想对他说点什么吗？。如果你想，我可以帮你转达给他。” _

_“不先生，我不想说。” _

_“你说不想，是什么意思？你怎么可能不想对他说话？_ _” _

_“您想让我说什么，先生？” _

_“我不知道—他是你的兄弟。我觉得你肯定有话对他讲。” _

_银剑连光学镜都没转一下。_ _“比如？我很想他？希望他一切安好？他早就知道了。我没必要再麻烦您。先生。” _

_“注意你的态度，飞行太保。” 惊天雷警告。“你应该知道，我为了照顾好阿红—我是说，飞火—已经惹了不少麻烦。我没有打他，也没有让他挨饿。我还让他的翅膀保持清洁，谁也没有关心过他的卫生问题，包括你。” _

_“您还没有强迫他和您上床，好让他和您一起飞。” 银剑朝惊天雷迈出一步，表情和声音都毫无起伏。“您之所以没有给他自由，是因为他还没有开口求您。对吧？” _

_“你说什么？” _

_“这只是我的个人猜测。谢谢您的关心，先生，不过，我真的没有想对他说的话。我可以走了吗？” _

_“赶紧走吧，” 惊天雷怒喝。“抱歉我多嘴了。” _

_他哼了一声，准备转身离开，但是他肯定听到了银剑的下一句话，汽车人并没有压低声音。“霸天虎不可能感到抱歉。” _

_他平静地走远了。 _

“银剑真是个大炉渣哈？” 轰隆隆抱怨。他早就传完数据，跳出了声波的胸舱。“全塞伯坦的人都知道T.C.有多宠那个汽车人小子；简直比你还要爱心泛滥。飞火能得到这种待遇，应该学会知足嘛？他的首领也应该为他感到高兴。” 

他来回蹬着腿，一脸期待地望向声波。声波什么都没说，于是，他再次追问。“对吗？”

根据录像的拍摄时间，这段交流发生在银剑为他们三个端饮料，和红蜘蛛在休息室发言的时间点之间。红蜘蛛提到飞行太保时，惊天雷的激烈反应总算得到了解释。然而，这段对话却让声波感到莫名的不适，他也说不清楚原因。

“老大？”

“汽车人的态度，意外，” 他说。“与关照队友的历史记录相比，反常。”

“我看到了他翅膀上的夹子。也许汽车大师已经把这孩子玩坏了。现在，他只会嫉妒飞火比他活得更好。”

“也许，” 声波口头承认，心里却清楚这不是真的。无所谓；这只是轰隆隆在基地乱逛时，碰巧听到的闲话，并不重要。 

“我可以回电视室了吗，他们有一堆还没有送去塞伯坦的电影。我想给老迷多带点回去。”

“轰隆隆，解散。进行娱乐活动时，不要忘记监视任务优先。”

“遵命，老大！”

轰隆隆一蹦一跳地跑出他们的客房。这间客房连着一个小露台，能够观赏阿拉伯沙漠的美景。客房里空无一人，这意味着爵士又消失了。刚才接收轰隆隆的时候，他确实没有命令爵士老实待着。他还以为经过早些时候的对话，他没必要再提醒他了。如果爵士跑去骚扰追踪者或者飞天虎，声波会非常的不高兴。

然而，他担心的事并没有发生。爵士就站在外面的走廊里。他懒懒地靠在墙上，盯着什么东西看。声波走到他的旁边后，才看到了走廊尽头的洗车间。打击正在里面享受汽车人前安全主任红警的服务，让他用沾着肥皂的海绵搓洗装甲。红警是小磁带们的老对手，尽管他喷漆灰暗—带着沉重的磁力眼罩—声波还是一眼认出了他。 

打击缓慢地转头，望向给他搓澡的奴隶。蒙着眼的红警赶忙拿起淋浴喷头。他似乎不小心把水溅到了打击的管子里，打击狠狠扇了他一巴掌。然后，他把红警转过来，开始啃咬吮吸他的脖子。爵士观望着这一幕，异常平静地开口。

“我觉得好闷。你觉得闷吗？我们出去散散心吧；反正我们还有闲工夫，我离开这颗星球很久了，不过我还记得开车兜风—以及，情侣散步的最佳时间—就是日落。我们应该抓住机会。”

他背过身，朝声波露出假笑。声波不喜欢他的反应，不过到外面散步是个好提议。他点点头，领着爵士走出基地。夜幕即将降临；东边已经泛起了深蓝色，西边的天空则成了赤红与金黄交织的水彩画。气温骤降，当前的温度比他们刚到地球的时候低了10度。炽热的强风，柔化成怡人的暖风，挟着地球生物的喧闹气息与声音，拂过装甲。激光鸟飞过他们的左侧，在大气风场中滑翔，爵士朝她挥了挥手。

“这颗星球是不是很美？” 他轻叹。“和咱们的老家比，又暖和，又…充满生机。我怎么感觉我在这里能看得更远呢？明明塞伯坦的空气比地球稀薄多了？我永远也看不腻这里的景色。光是这条路，就够我看一辈子。” 他们停在一座小沙丘的顶部。声波看到一条狭窄的黑色公路，从基地入口笔直地伸入西方，消失在落日的灿烂余晖里。“它好像在邀请我跑进那绚丽的色彩里。”

一阵遥远的声响，令爵士再次望回了基地。莽撞和抢劫正在绕着圈相互追逐。他们的每次急转弯，都溅起一阵沙尘。在这里，他们只能依稀听见两人兴奋的喊声。爵士努力挤出微笑。

“他们玩得真开心哈？这颗星球最适合开车了。” 他沮丧地拽了拽脖子上的项圈。“在塞伯坦住了这么长时间，整天路过脏乱差的街道，我几乎忘记了我失去的东西。可是，看到这一望无际的平坦地面，和求着我驶向地平线的彼方的高速公路，我又想起来了。我想起了…奔跑的感觉。”

他再次举起垂在身侧的手，揉捏那让他无法变形的项圈。他朝着沙丘边缘退了一步，又一步。“当我心情不好或是想要独处的时候，我就会开车上路，想开多远就开多远，与我的收音机一起，尽情地驰骋到天明。我真想再次感受轮胎摩擦地面的触感。如果我能—”

他攥紧手指，开始拼命拉扯项圈。“爵士，” 他似乎听不见声波的警告。

“—把这玩意摘掉，我要摘掉它，我要上路—把它摘掉 摘掉！” 他抠住脖子，急促地喘着气，发出悲愤的引擎轰鸣。声波只好拉开他的两只胳膊，以防他伤到自己，或是启动项圈的惩罚功能。爵士被声波攥紧了双臂，却还在发疯似的挣扎。

“爵士，住手！”

“求求你，把它拿掉，” 他哀求道。“我必须上路，声波，我必须过去。就开一小会儿，一小会儿就好。然后我就会回来！我发誓，我绝对会回来。求求你，放我走，我一定会回到你的身边。”

他的话刺穿了声波的火种。他深吸一口气，压下心痛。“爵士，” 他轻柔而坚定地说，“说谎。”

爵士终于惊醒了。他声波的怀里僵了几秒，便彻底泄了气。刚才的癫狂也随之消散，好似寒夜中熄灭的火苗。

“哦…你说的对。我—我不会回来，大概不会。我没说真心话。”

他的腿软了下来。声波扶着他坐到沙丘上，慢慢松开手，并仔细观察着他。爵士的风扇还在快速转动，试图降低情绪爆发的热度。“你一定要听我说实话吗？”

“不。但是说谎，更令你难受。声波，太了解爵士。”

爵士的嘴角闪过一丝凄凉的笑意。“这都是谁的错啊？”

“声波的错，” 他承认。“可是错，不全在我。” 

太阳彻底隐没在地平线之下，金色的余晖也沉入黑夜。空气变得更加寒冷，但这不是爵士哆嗦的原因。

“也许有一天，它会变成实话，” 他低语。“也许有一天，我会回来。也许你永远不会给我自由。两种情况都蛮恐怖的。”

“声波，无法摘下项圈。爵士知道。”

“如果你可以…你会那么做吗？” 

如果他确定爵士会回来的话。声波很清楚，只有项圈的束缚才能给他这种安全感。所以，他永远不会取下项圈，也永远不会知道爵士是否爱他。这个逻辑的死胡同，让他的火种再次抽痛起来。于是，他转而说道。“爵士，不该问无意义的问题浪费时间；当前的状况不会改变。” 

他温柔地捧住爵士的脸，让他躺到自己的身上。天空中亮起了点点繁星。在远离光污染的地球沙漠里，那璀璨而明澈的星空，和塞伯坦是如此的不同。声波不着急回去。他们在沙丘上依偎了许久。爵士不再哆嗦，呼吸也变得平稳安宁。他甚至和声波闲聊了一会，并再次找回了笑声。爵士不会忘记刚才发生的事，声波更不会。不过，他们可以，假装自己忘记了。 

* * *

门一推开，感应灯便照亮了他的客房。如声波所料，小磁带们都没有回来。不过，他的房间不是空的。红蜘蛛就坐在正对房门的椅子上，喝着一杯荧光的饮料。爵士惊叫一声，直接跳到了声波的胸口上。他的反应令红蜘蛛十分得意。

“我们进错房间了？” 爵士问。“还是你进错房间了？最好是我们进错了。”

“我倒是觉得，我们都待在正确的地方，” 红蜘蛛优雅地转着杯子。“再和无耻的飞虎队多待一秒，我很可能会杀死其中一个臭小鬼。总之，我很想和我的老朋友声波，度过一段愉快的时光。震荡波的派对之夜后，我就没怎么见过你了。”

他意味深长地看了声波一眼。 声波听到，爵士的系统功率顿时快了一拍。可明面上，爵士只是翻了个白眼，轻蔑地勾起嘴角。“啊，原来如此。你是来勒索声波的，因为你从一位威震天_不理睬 _也不在乎的汽车人那里，听到了某些_你觉得 _可靠的消息。”

“都说错啦，” 红蜘蛛愉快地说，“最后一句错得最离谱。我说的对吗，声波？”

声波没有说话。他坐到红蜘蛛的对面，冷漠如常地盯着他。他的视线一刻不离红蜘蛛，却能感觉到爵士坐到了脚边。

“那天晚上，你怎么那么粗心呢，爵士？你把脸埋到威震天的大腿里，被朋友发现你在说谎，还泄露了声波死守至今，最不想让威震天知道的秘密。而且，你还送了我一件更好的礼物，让我看着你和奴隶同胞们闹翻。我很想给你个回礼。不过我还没有想好送什么。” 他停顿了许久，装出一副努力思考的样子。“你～～觉得…3p如何？”

爵士的引擎怒吼起来。“你觉得声波_会_ 允许—”

他被红蜘蛛的爆笑打断了。“哦，我在开玩笑啦！” 他笑得上气不接下气。 “你真该看看你脸上的—哎哟，太有趣儿了。我才不会和声波这么无聊的人上床。不过，你的反应超级可爱。成—天—滥—交的爵士，怎么信奉起一夫一妻制了？ ” 

爵士哼了一声，继续怒视着他，却没有反驳。红蜘蛛朝他甜美地笑笑。他喝干最后一口饮料，并挥了挥空杯子。

“我的杯子空了，奴隶。”

“好大的杯具啊。”

“给我再拿一杯。”

“我不是你的服务生了，你忘了吗？我现在只为声波服务。声波让我离开这个房间，我才会离开。” 

“爵士，” 沉默至今的声波，终于开口了。“给红蜘蛛拿饮料。”

爵士愤怒地深吸一口气。“哈？可是—”

“抗议无效。离开。”

**“Não me faça ir（求求你），” **爵士恳求。**“别让我走。我不想让你和他独处。” **

“你的想法，了解，但是无关紧要。离开。”

第二道命令就是最后通牒；爵士再不情愿，也只能听话。他气呼呼地站起来，走出房间，还不忘担忧地回望一眼。

“总算走了，” 门关紧后，红蜘蛛欣慰地舒了口气。“我们两个虎子，可以谈正事了。” 

“红蜘蛛，最好谨慎行事。你的近期记忆充分表明，威胁我的人会有何下场。 ”

“声波，声波，放轻松！你和你的宠物都误会了；我不是来害你的。我是来_帮 _你的。因为你，我的老朋友，有个小问题。你总是会爱上你的汽车人奴隶们，这在霸天虎帝国，可是个致命的坏习惯啊。”

他不要脸地拍了拍声波的膝盖，声波立刻推开他的手。红蜘蛛向后倾身，无辜地举起双手。“你不用对我设防。我知道对一名汽车人抱有…憎恨之外的感情，是什么感觉。”

他丢掉手中把玩的杯子，踱步到窗边。最后一抹夕阳早就消失了，基地的建筑被满天星河，镶上了一层银边。然而，红蜘蛛却无心欣赏夜空。他靠在玻璃窗上，寻找着那停靠在沙丘某处的白色战斗机。

“威震天憎恨我们的这种感情。他恨不得亲手抹除它，可惜他做不到。既然他做不到，就只好利用它，把我们掌握在_这里_。” 他按按自己的手心。“你觉得我喜欢被当成玩偶吗？我不怎么喜欢。我做出的贡献，想在帝国达成的目标—我为之奋斗的目标—都被他放在了量称上。威震天知道我想要他，所以永远不会让我得到他。他这么做不只为是了控制我—他想要完全_拥有 _我。拥有我们所有人。威震天很容易嫉妒，他想让我们只爱他一个。想让整颗星球只爱他一个人。不过最近，他们已经不再爱他了。我不说你也知道。”

“红蜘蛛，不感到高兴？”

“声波，我不是魔鬼，母星的和平受到威胁怎么会让我_高兴 _呢？”

“ 尽管你因此人气高涨。”

“真的吗？” 红蜘蛛露出恰到好处的惊讶表情，并淡定地摆摆手。“不过，那就是另一码事了。我们现在要讨论的是你—你和你的汽车人们。你的运气可不怎么好啊？说起前四个…哼；我一直以为你把他们的死当成窘事看待。但实际情况要复杂得多；你真的在乎那些小轮子。你想尽办法让他们活下去，为他们的死感到悲伤。如果威震天知道了，他会怎么想呢？”

“威震天，早已得知基本程序的影响。宿主程序，催生驯养照顾共生体的冲动。失败所带来的沮丧情绪，只是程序的自然结果，符合逻辑。”

“这就是你用来敷衍他的理由。还挺有说服力的，可是你没有把你的第五位奴隶算进去，他可不是磁带。只有瞎子才看不见你们眉来眼去的傻样。虽然威震天的政策蠢到没边，但他不是瞎子。我知道他在观察你，你肯定也知道；你甚至紧张到把你的奴隶打包打走，让他和你参加战斗任务。你肯定很害怕失去他，对吗？”

“建议，红蜘蛛有话直说。”

“如果不用再担惊受怕，不是很好吗，声波？抱着爵士入睡，知道他永远都是你的，谁也不能再次抢走他？如果威震天消失—”

声波猛地站了起来。“立刻。出去。”

“别嚷嚷嘛，” 红蜘蛛乖巧地说。“我们只是在聊天。”

“红蜘蛛的话题：叛国。 ”

红蜘蛛大笑起来。“别傻了，声波。你是威震天最忠诚的仆人。如果我要搞策反，我最不可能找的人就是你。_所有人_都知道。不过，既然你生气了，我就先走啦。我们都该好好充电，明天可是个大日子。” 他慢悠悠地走向门口，还特意蹭了声波一下。声波能感觉到红蜘蛛的机体温度，听到系统的低鸣，更糟心的是，他还能感受到红蜘蛛在天线上呼出的热气。“你已经不再，无聊了。”

结束了。门被再次推开，红蜘蛛已经走了。


	44. 任务 on mission

天刚刚亮，红蜘蛛就无视队员们的谩骂，把他们全部踹下了床。除了飞机们，其他人也很不高兴。爵士不习惯早起；地球的昼夜周期短得可怕，谁都没有缓过劲来，更别提（成功地）骚扰了声波一晚上，求他说出和红蜘蛛的对话内容的爵士了。被声波从充电中拽醒，让他抱怨了很久。飞过印度洋的时候，他直接在声波的肩膀上睡了过去。

他们在目的地平安着陆。追踪者们率先飞过丛林上空，以不断扩大的圆形阵列检查环境，天火则在更高空稳定队形。确定他们能够安全降落后，红蜘蛛才下达了命令—或者说，让惊天雷替他向天火下达命令。天火着陆后，其他追踪者也陆续降落到地面，并变回人形。乘坐天火的声波，爵士，和吊钩也走了出来。

“我说？” 吊钩刚踏下舷梯，红蜘蛛就急躁地开口。“他怎么还不走？叫汽车人滚回霸天虎基地；我们需要他来接人的时候，会下达指令。”

吊钩挑起眉毛。“吼，我是谁，你的翻译员吗？自己跟他说去。”

“我很忙，我可是队长，而你不是。叫他在被射伤射死之前，带着他没用的出租车壳子滚远一点。” 他转过身去，对声波低语道。“最后一次机会，声波。你真的不想让爵士和他一起回去？没人能保证他的安全。”

“爵士和我待在一起。”

“你高兴就好。” 他朝声爵二人会意地一笑，转身走向工厂遗骸。天火的引擎再次开到最大功率，却一点也不吵，和他的性情一样温和。他加速驶过林间空地，以惊人的速度飞入天空。没有了多余的重量，那战斗机瞬间消失在了视野里。 天火飞走后，这里变得寂静无声，而声波知道丛林不应该这么安静。与人口密集的铁堡相比，碳基殖民地的蛮荒野林，确实有一种诡异的氛围。这12名塞伯坦人远离家乡，远离地球基地，和最近的人类城市都相距甚远。不管遇到何种情况，他们都只能依靠自己。 

“所有磁带，出发。” 他打开胸舱，让激光鸟，ravage和轰隆隆飞出来，变形降落在地上；其中两只磁带很兴奋，另一只则不怎么高兴，还想回去看飞虎队收藏的动作片。“激光鸟，ravage，调查周围环境，寻找反常现象或潜在威胁。务必谨慎行事；追踪者们排查过这片区域，却没有发现敌人的踪迹。”

他们在链接中表示了解后，便窜入丛林的暗影里。“轰隆隆，协助调查工厂遗址；优先调查人类建筑物的内部，报告发现。”

“遵命老大。呃，这地方真慎得慌。我在很多游戏里都见到过这种场景。” 他紧张地瞪着残破的工厂。“我怎么总觉得僵尸昆虫会从阴影里蹦出来？”

“别担心，小蓝孩。” 爵士安慰他。“我们这些大块头，看起来可比你好吃多了。”

“闭嘴，爵士。”

工厂确实一片狼藉。大部分建筑都有被激光扫射的痕迹，但射击并不是机械昆虫的主要攻击方式。地上散落着扭曲残破，尾部被金属牙齿啃成碎渣的器械。那三只机械昆虫还不至于饥不择食，但是声波知道，他们的大群眷属会吃掉所经之地的一切，包括有机生物，土地和金属。这片工厂废墟就刻满了他们的牙印。

“这是一座传统的化石燃料工厂，” 红蜘蛛告诉踏入废墟的追踪者们。 “负责处理离海岸不远处，一处海上钻井平台开采的石油。联合国拥有石油产量的20%，以及雇佣当地员工的权利，其余的工厂资源均属于霸天虎帝国。我读到的资料显示，那些虫子们赶在定期出货日，飞虎队来取货之前袭击了工厂。他们肯定窥视这里很久了。” 突然，树上的几只鸟儿被什么东西惊飞了。红蜘蛛抽筋似的抬起头，又清清嗓子，强装镇静。

“所以最重要的问题是他们死哪儿去了？ ” 喷气机指出。“因为，他们不在这里。”

“他们也不在树上—至少，我觉得不在，” 惊天雷补充。“在这种地方寻找敌人简直比他渣的登天还难。这些碳基小生物跑来跑去，到处散播干扰搜查的热量信号。”

“他们没有露脸，但是他们肯定躲在丛林里；这点毋庸置疑。接到这里的求救信号后，我们的卫星影像就没有断过，他们肯定躲在某个地方—我们只是…不知道具体位置。”

红蜘蛛刚说完最后一个字，一阵微弱的窸窣声就响了起来。大家循声望去—是从最近的筒仓附近，一辆被掀翻的卡车里传来的 。不知是因为被密林包围的危险处境，红蜘蛛的评论 ，还是满地的牙印，所有人都吓得举起武器，瞄准那辆卡车，准备开火。

“机械昆虫！”

“眷属！”

“僵尸！” 

唯一没有跳起来高举武器的人，就是唯一一个没有武器的人，爵士。他小心翼翼地走向卡车，比起紧张，似乎更为好奇。“我觉得眷属应该挤不进这里，除非他们改做迷你型号了。可能只是一只野生动—哦。” 他蹲到卡车旁边，低头望进去，护目镜惊讶地亮了起来。“看看我找到了什么？”

他把手伸进卡车下方，又把手收回来，向他们展示手心里的小生物。“一个人类！”

“哦，就是这东西？” 红蜘蛛放下氖射线枪，表情既欣慰又嫌弃。 “噫，杀了它。”

“哈？凭什么？” 爵士把手捧到胸前，后退几步远离红蜘蛛。

“因为—哦等下。你是奴隶，我没必要向你解释。马上踩死它。”

“她只是个小姑娘，红蜘蛛。她怎么可能伤害到你呢？”

红蜘蛛挑起眉毛。“你还是那么喜欢碳基，汽车人？真是令人伤感，我觉得他们已经充分证明了他们不喜欢你—他们的政府背叛了你们，还杀光了汽车人基地的护卫。”

“你是想说，你没有他们就打不赢吗？” 爵士回击。红蜘蛛眯起光学镜。

“我说杀了它。如果你不杀，我就亲自动手。”

爵士缓缓靠近声波。“在您被碳基的鲜血弄脏双脚之前，我能提醒您一句，这个人类没准能为我们提供情报吗？她显然在躲避什么东西；也许那东西就是机械昆虫，她_也许_知道他们的去向。”

他躲进了安全区域—声波的身后。声波不会为了一个卑微的人类对抗红蜘蛛，但爵士就不一样了，而红蜘蛛也清楚这点。他不耐烦地翻了个白眼，并轻哼一声。

“恶，好吧。问问那只小肉虫子，她能否提供一点有用信息。我不想再看到她，而她_肯定_ 也不想再看到我。明白了吗？”

“明白，” 红蜘蛛转身走开后，爵士松了一口气。他用声波折叠箔纸的轻柔力道，把小女孩放到最近的高台上，并半跪在地上，直视着她。**“别害怕，”** 他用马来西亚的通用语安抚道。**“没事的；我们不会伤害你。你已经安全了。”**

声波觉得，爵士的话毫无说服力。不过，那个蜷成一团的女孩总算探出脑袋，慢慢站了起来。她有着成年人的身高，一头乱糟糟的长发还没有变灰，但是声波懒得推算她的年纪。经常与人类密切接触的爵士叫她小姑娘，所以她应该岁数不大。她扬起糊满土灰的脸，惊恐地瞪着声爵二人。 

**“****抱歉我们吓到你了，****” **爵士温柔地低语。**“其实，我们比你还要吃惊呢，那个长翅膀的丑家伙差点被吓哭了。别搭理他。我们正在找我们的一些朋友—他们的模样和声音都很像你们这儿的苍蝇。超大号的苍蝇。你见过他们吗？”**

听完他的描述后，人类激动地点点头，开始叽里咕噜地描述那突然飞来的虫群。她说它们摧毁了工厂，吃光了加工过的石油，和途径的所有东西。 

** “** **你的同伴们去了哪里？** **” **

人类女孩垂下眼睛，说他们都逃进了林子里。有去无回。

爵士同情地叹息一声。**“那些苍蝇们呢？”**

她面带愠色，怒吼出一个声波不知该如何翻译的词。

“意思，无法完全理解。”

“应该是**地狱**的意思，” 爵士推测。“那是他们的神话传说中，恶魔，怪物，和穷凶极恶的死人的家园。所以，也是霸天虎的好去处。”

“提供的信息，没什么用处。” 声波指出。爵士叹了口气。

“确实，那些昆虫-虎子出来晃悠的时候，她可能躲进了石油筒，你忍心责怪她吗？ ” 

声波瞄了一眼红蜘蛛。他正在工厂的最远一角和闹翻天谈话，却还在不时瞥向这边。“现在，爵士要怎么处理她？”

“嗷～我挺想留着她的。” 他对阴着脸的声波微笑。“你不觉得她很萌吗？”

“爵士，在说胡话。”

“是是，您就不会一时兴起地收养别人。”

“爵士。” 

“好，都听你的。至少告诉我最近的人类城市在哪儿吧？把她送去那里，是她活下去的唯一机会。”

声波打开自带的地图系统，与地球网络交叉比对。“最近的城镇，在74塞伯坦公里之外。”

“她可走不了那么远—林子里全是机械昆虫，还有本地的猎食者。” 他歪歪脑袋，若有所思地敲着下巴。 “你听见水声了吗？”

没错，水声来自工厂另一侧的宽阔河流。请声波确认那条河流经人类港口后，爵士便开始寻找能在水中漂浮的载具，并将它带到河边。 声波望着忙碌的爵士，感到困惑不已。尽管人类像红蜘蛛所说的那样，摧毁了汽车人基地，他们保护帮助人类的冲动却没有消失。震荡波的广播可能省略了许多战争的细节，但毫不夸张地说，人类的确是汽车人失败的重要原因。也是让他们，让他被贬为奴的重要原因。

然而，爵士却把她温柔地放在小船上，叮嘱她保持安静，让她随着水流漂往安全之地。也许他和声波一样，也注意到了追踪者们的嘲讽目光，也知道那个小人类一直在盯着他手腕上的锁链。很久以前，地球政府就开始教导人类憎恨汽车人。可爵士用他的魅力，轻松化解了她的恐惧与不信任。当他把小船推到河中央的时候，小女孩露出了感激的笑容。爵士弯下腰，和她轻声道别后，就放开小船，蹚回了河岸。

“红蜘蛛是对的，” 声波望着爵士把水抖出装甲空档。“汽车人，过于关心人类。这种关心，无谓而盲目。”

“在这些人类让我们输掉战争以前， ” 爵士简短回答。“那些人类曾帮助我们_力挽狂澜_，许多次。我不会忘记他们的恩情。此外，距离我上一次拯救生命，都过去多久了？” 他的笑容略显羞涩，却十分真诚。 “谢谢你给我这次机会。”

“事件无关紧要。”

“但我还是很感激我的好主人。我温柔，通情达理，善解人意的—”

“爵士。”

“嗯？”

“和红蜘蛛的谈话，属于隐私，不会对你重复。”

爵士撅起嘴，气哼哼地走开了。 

* * *

“…还在和我们玩捉迷藏，在暗中嘲笑我们。声波的探子也没有发现任何新线索，我们只能采取更激进的狩猎方式。” 红蜘蛛嫌弃地瞪了声波一眼，仿佛这都是他的错。“强迫他们从树上下来。我们将分兵两路，低空飞过丛林，进行侦查。 不时扫射树冠，让他们以为自己被发现了。那些眷属肯定会惊慌失措，自乱阵脚；他们一直如此；然后—捉迷藏就结束了。战斗开始。”

“我们不能对整片丛林进行地毯式轰炸吗？” 和其他追踪者听众一样，挽歌既无聊又烦躁。“炸平他们的躲藏地？”

“你忘了巴西那次吗？” 红蜘蛛反问。“我不会再犯同样的错误了。树木连着烧了好几天，大火带来的浓烟比他渣的丛林还遮挡视野。我绝不会为机械昆虫提供更多的躲藏机会。尖头部队进行第一波扫荡，向东包抄。剩下的人在这里等着。如果你们运气不好，什么都没发现，我们就进行第二波扫荡。有问题吗？”

追踪者们耸耸肩，表示赞同。爵士则举起胳膊，热切地挥手。“哦！哦，我有！”

“没问题了？” 红蜘蛛面朝爵士，直接背过身去。“很好，散会。”

“呃，不好意思，” 爵士厚脸皮地继续，“我们该怎么挑出被智障小虫叽感染的队员呢？ 如果我没记错的话，他们的首领很喜欢招纳受害者。我们应该搞个接头暗语，那种你打死也不会说，机械昆虫绝对想不到的话。比如说…_我爱威震天_。”

他朝红蜘蛛抛了个媚眼，后者满脸鄙夷。他没有回答，却给所有队员发送了一条电波讯号，任何神志清醒的人都能解锁讯号，并洗清嫌疑。爵士不在他们的通讯频道里，因此没有收到讯号，不过声波会看好爵士的。

“追踪者们，起飞。把那些臭虫揪出来。” 

* * *

红蜘蛛的计划很好，却没有达到预期的效果。正午的烈日已高悬在空中。追踪者把大部分小动物都轰下了树冠，却没有发现一只机械昆虫。而树冠之下，声波的侦查队伍也运气不佳。Ravage和激光鸟对工厂的周边区域，进行了大范围的严密搜查，却没有带回任何令人激动的消息。Ravage倒是追鹿追得很高兴。

不过，能在有趣的新环境里做任务，他们也算是有事可干。而在人类工厂的临时基地留守的轰隆隆，就不一样了。声波看着他从废墟里拧下一根铁棒，并走到爵士的跟前，把棍子递给他。小磁带一脸盛气凌人，活像一位迷你指挥官。

“朕很无聊，” 他孩子气地下令。“ 陪朕玩。”

“臣遵旨。” 爵士优雅地深鞠一躬。轰隆隆欢快地蹦到空地那头后，爵士朝他扔出了棍子。“他们一分开，就会变暴躁哈？”

“某种程度上，是。” 声波承认。轰隆隆用尽浑身的力量，把铁棍抛回来，可他的力气还是很小。爵士用单手轻松抓住了棍子。

“所以接下来怎么办？我们大老远赶来参加派对，可是派对主人和零食音乐都不见了。没劲。他们还要找多久才会放弃啊？”

“红蜘蛛不可能放弃，” 想到当前的政治局势，声波更心烦了。“此次军事胜利，必不可少。”

“惊天雷也这么说。” 爵士再次接住轰隆隆的棍子。然而，他却把目光移向了正在树林旁边来回踱步，神情愈发焦虑的红蜘蛛。“怎么了，威震天终于失去了耐心，红蜘蛛也意识到这点了？” 

声波拒绝承认，而爵士耸耸肩，全当他是默认。

“这都人尽皆知了，我也听到了市民们的街头闲话，记得吗？我想的越多，就越觉得机械昆虫的危机来得正是时候；普神似乎很偏袒红蜘蛛，他总是能在最危险的时刻逃过一劫。不过这一次，他必须找出那些虫子，并在战斗中打败它们。不然，他将会一无所有。呵。” 爵士朝他歪头坏笑。“这次春游的乐趣突然上涨了10%。可惜我还蛮想让红蜘蛛得逞的，我不想被虫子吃掉嘛。不过，你肯定比我难受多了。” 他再次接住轰隆隆的铁管，并把它丢了出去。 “谁叫你对威震天忠心耿耿呢。”

* * *

好几个小时过去了、他们还是一无所获。吊钩分发了午餐，所有人都暂时放下无果的工作、在营地里补充能量。声波已经没有能量小块了。于是、他把能量液抵在爵士的唇边，小口小口地喂他喝下去。 

“原来你是这么喂他的、”闹翻天端着杯子、饶有兴趣地盯着他们，并舔了一口溢出嘴角的能量液。“讲真，这场面还挺辣的。不过我还是不知道，你怎么会想出这种玩法。我们是主人、奴隶应该把能量送到我们的嘴边。你还记得吗、爵士？”

“我记得我每晚都会往里面吐痰，” 爵士愉快地说。“有一次，我忘了加痰，您还说能量液尝起来怪怪的。”

惊天雷被呛到了呼吸管，开始剧烈咳嗽。闹翻天的脸瞬间变黑。“我想起我每天晚上打你拆你的原因了、为了让你闭一会嘴、别再讲那些你自以为有趣的烂笑话。”

“呵呵。只有聪明人才懂得欣赏我的妙语（repartee）。”

“啥意思？“我是奴隶、只要主人下令我就去舔他的电线”的高端说法吗？”

爵士的护目镜危险地闪烁起来。他张开嘴、准备对闹翻天的智商、人格和对接技术进行致命打击。但是声波不想让他大声地怼回去。他们被一大群追踪者包围，红蜘蛛还是战地指挥官兼声波的直属上司。

“爵士、” 他在小奴隶开口前、轻声责备。“现在不行。”

爵士闷闷不乐地坐了回去、并“啪”地合上嘴、暂时收起反击。闹翻天却震惊地张大了嘴。

《 你是怎么做到的？》他在声波设置的通讯频道中大叫。营地里的虎子们都被震得哆嗦，恼火地白了一眼闹翻天。《 你没有打他骂他、他就闭嘴了！》

声波轻叹一声。《 闹翻天、如你所见。》他扬起杯子、让爵士喝完最后一点能量液。《声波的训练方法、优越。》

闹翻天愣愣地看了他们一会，又像哲学家一样拧紧眉头—试图用—他过劳的CPU消化这个新信息。然后，他转向惊天雷。《我们回家以后、可以开始用手喂飞火吗？》

《 你不是他渣的变态、闹闹，》惊天雷淡定回复。《 走吧。这次空中侦察又轮到我们了。》 

* * *

太阳坠下了天空的最高点、开始缓缓沉入西边。爵士在声波的肩膀上打起了瞌睡、轰隆隆则躺在他的大腿上，凶巴巴地瞪着天空。 

“刚才小激给我发信儿、说她又发现了一片机械昆虫留下的残骸，至于那些虫子去了—哪里？—鬼知道他们去了哪里。干得漂亮小激。为了参加这次旅行、这天杀的破任务、我居然和迷乱干了一架。我们在铁堡找那个失踪傻蛋的时候，也是这么的倒霉。

他肩膀上的爵士动了一下。“谁、失踪了？” 他的护目镜亮起微弱的蓝光。

“呃....呃—哦。” 看到声波的表情后、轰隆隆哆嗦了一下、迅速逃到工厂的另一边。声波压下无奈、与爵士冷静地对视。

“与你无关。”

“哦～猜谜游戏时间到。太好了；我现在很无聊、咱们开始玩吧。” 他伸了个懒腰、并转身面向声波、把下巴靠在他的膝盖上。“他是个汽车人吗？唉，我倒希望他是、但是我们都清楚得很，如果有奴隶从威震天的手下逃走了、他肯定会把事情怪在我的头上、我早就被撕成渣渣了。所以他是个霸天虎？肯定也不是、毕竟、我才在震荡波的派对上见到了所有虎子。所以他只能是平民。”

“我知道未经允许，谁也不能擅自离开城市，可_奇怪_ 的是、你在巡逻队通报之前、就注意到了这个人的失踪。究竟是哪位重要人物、让大名鼎鼎的天—眼声波如此上心呢？也许、是一位富豪、震荡波手下的众多地产大亨之一。也许是他的对家：一位有反动嫌疑的红蜘蛛支持者？”

声波冷冷地听完爵士的啰嗦、连光学镜都没眨一下。爵士眯眼打量着他，寻找声波不可能给出的心虚迹象。“他的装甲是...蓝色的？不、红的。绿的！载具模式是车、飞机、还是工厂器械？是只有你见过的人？还是_我_ 见过的人？

他再次转身、并向后弯腰、以他最喜欢的颠倒视角仰视声波、仿佛能借此发现新线索。“当然、最令人费解的问题不是他是谁、而是你_为什么_会在乎这位失踪的平民。他们不是无足轻重吗？只是必须按时交税、乖乖听话的普通人、至少威震天是这么想的。这个谜题真有意思...不过铁堡有很多中立市民、咱们的游戏一时半会完不了。别担心、我会一直想着它的。” 

如声波所料，爵士再次转身，趴到声波的膝盖上，与他脸对脸。他还露出了令声波火大的狡猾微笑。“你_非常_ 不想让我知道某件事的时候，就会说与你无关。” 

* * *

声波习惯了塞伯坦繁忙的工作节奏。而地球的一天，是如此的短暂，又是如此的漫无止境。爵士又陪轰隆隆玩了一会扔棍子。等他的磁带玩腻后，爵士疲惫地坐回声波身边，发出一声坠地的闷响。“唉，我们又熬了一个小时。我不想说丧气话，声波，可是我真的很失望。我还以为霸天虎的任务会更刺激一些。红蜘蛛不应该去捅穿某人的后背吗？”

他大声说出最后一句话，确保红蜘蛛也能听见。他确实听见了。“转身，汽车人，” 他把玩着一把激光刃，“也许我会满足你的愿望。”

爵士装出一副受伤的表情，声波赶忙介入对话。“红蜘蛛，磁带们对营地周边进行了大范围的搜查，依然没有发现敌人的踪迹。建议，改变他们的任务目标，并在营地周围设置传感电网。”

“安全护栏？” 红蜘蛛轻哼一声。“我来这里不是为了防御，声波，我们是突击小队。我们是来突袭的。”

“突袭_失败_，” 爵士嘟囔。被声波轻推提醒后，他才再次收声。 

“其他可行方案？” 声波朝西沉的太阳歪歪头。“日光将在半小时之内消失。红蜘蛛，想用当前战略，与昆虫眷属进行夜间作战？在他们选择的地点？”

他的话合乎逻辑，红蜘蛛肯定也意识到了这一点。他用拳头砸墙，烦躁地低吼起来。“建造你的防御网，防线与营地的距离不得超过四十塞伯坦米。如果那些懦夫半夜偷袭，我要立刻得知消息。我本想放他们一马，活捉那三只害虫，让他们向威震天解释自己的行为。可惜他们给脸不要脸。只要我看见那些恶心的机械昆虫，就当场射死他们，以及挡在中间的人。尤其是聪明的汽车人们。”

“如果我看到别的轮子，会替您转达的。” 爵士乖巧地说。

红蜘蛛轻哼一声，昂首阔步地走远了。声波立刻把新命令发送给磁带们。站在他身边的爵士，再次张开嘴。 

“否。”

“你都不让我说—”

“说完没必要，你的要求已知。爵士，不能参加搜捕敌人的行动。”

“为啥啊？我快无聊死了，而且我也是队伍的一份子！”

“爵士，不在队伍之中。”

“我还能在哪里？法国居民区吗？”

“爵士，不是一名战士。”

“等那些机械昆虫全体出动的时候，我会向他们好好证明这一点。为啥不让我帮忙？信不信由你，我原来是在刀尖上讨生活的。还能喂饱自己。那可是我机生的黄金时期。”

“驻扎丛林的期间，爵士不许离开我的视线。”

“你是担心机械昆虫会做的事？还是我会做的事？”

“都担心，” 声波简单回答。“此次讨论，以及磁带的调查任务，结束。从现在起，霸天虎转攻为守。除非机械昆虫主动进犯，这里不会发生战斗。” 

* * *

山峦似的乌云逐渐吞没了西方地平线，因此，阳光消失的时间比声波预计的更早。那碧蓝如洗的地球天空，首次变得阴沉起来。凉丝丝的微风吹过林木，惊起一片窸窣声。爵士站在树林边缘，深吸一口清新的空气。 

“要下雨了，” 他嘟囔。

“降雨可能性，超过87 %，” 声波赞同。然而，爵士摇了摇头。

“不，是一定会下雨。我能闻到雨的味道。我很喜欢地球的雨，不过这片地区的雨水可能会多到令人崩溃。我记得有只昆虫虎子就是玩闪电的？”

“炸弹，” 声波忧郁地回答。“能够增强并控制大气中的电流。”

“也许，这就是他们按兵不动的原因。” 爵士把视线从云朵上移开，并面向声波。“你紧张吗？” 

声波摇摇头。“侦查，排空丛林。传感电网均已就位。机械昆虫靠近营地，必然会惊动霸天虎们。”

“那就好。可是最近，机械昆虫们做了很多出人意料的怪事。” 爵士踌躇了一秒，又忐忑地开口。“我能—”

“爵士，” 声波发出警告，他的奴隶却摇摇头。 

“我不会再求你让我帮忙。不过，我能把这玩意拿掉吗？拜托了？” 他举起被拴住的手腕。 “如果我能在打起来的时候，用我的拳头回击，我会感觉踏实一点。”

声波认真考虑了一会。在此等严密的防范下，他不认为机械昆虫能够靠近爵士，就算它们真的闯进来了，他手无寸铁的奴隶摘不摘锁链，都毫无招架之力。可是，爵士没有像往常一样直接弄开锁链，而是来向他征求准许。因此，愉快的声波愿意给他个奖励。他不想被其他追踪者看到，便示意爵士靠过来，亲手帮他解开链条，把它们放进储藏舱里。 

“爵士，” 他提醒，“不许参加任何战斗。这个防范措施，非常没必要。”

“我头一次希望你是对的，而我是错的。” 

* * *

落日西沉，丛林笼罩在一片昏黄的暮色里。月亮和星星悄然攀上天空，却被黑压压的乌云吞噬。这片景色着实令人不安。不过，磁带们的传感电网运行正常，动作探测器在以稳定的频率发出“滴滴”声，没有检测到外部活动。霸天虎不可能被突然袭击；他们很安全。其他人都觉得他们已经做好了万全的准备，在营地里休憩起来。等待其他磁带归来的声波，正在望着河边玩耍的轰隆隆和爵士。在轰隆隆的怂恿下，爵士表演了几个侧手翻和后空翻。

Ravage从暗影中钻了出来，在声波的脚边瘫成一团。他十分疲惫，脑海中却回荡着跟踪碳基猎物的兴奋感。而跟在他后面，同样疲惫的激光鸟，则落到了声波的肩膀上。两只磁带都为自己的失败而感到惭愧，而声波沉默地原谅了他们。他们已经尽力了，此外，这次任务又不会影响声波未来的地位。 

“哇，你看！” 轰隆隆的大喊，让声波再次转回河岸。一大群闪光的小亮点飘出草丛，慢悠悠地聚集在他们的身边。“这些灯泡是从哪儿来的？它们是啥东西？”

“你在地球呆了这么长时间，都没见过萤火虫？” 爵士略显吃惊。“唉，不过你在海底也很难见着它们。巨浪告诉我它们最常出现在这种地方，尤其喜欢没有月光的晚上。”

声波见过萤火虫，却从未关注过这种渺小的昆虫。不过，他确实没有同时看到过这么多萤火虫；成千上万只萤火虫，在昏沉的夜幕中翩翩飞舞。没有了月光的映衬，他们黄绿色的小身体变得极为耀眼，仿若繁星。轰隆隆着迷地望着它们飞到他的面板上，并顺着装甲爬上去，像铁堡的街灯一样闪闪发光。

“所以它们是碳基生物…但是通电的，和我们一样。酷毙了。我想抓几只放进罐子里，带回家给老迷看。”

“啊，那样是行不通的，小蓝孩，” 爵士同情地说。“萤火虫是自由的生灵。把它们关进罐子里，他们一定会死。” 他望向声波，又在两人对上目光后，匆匆移开视线。“你还是给他拍点视频回去吧。”

轰隆隆有点失望，却还是点了点头，开始录像。他肯定能拍到不少好画面；越来越的萤火虫围住了爵士，汇成一圈熠熠闪光的荧绿色光环。爵士缓慢地转圈，欣赏绕着他轻盈浮动的小光球。

“它们喜欢我，” 他笑了起来，并换了个方向再次转圈。准确来说，萤火虫喜欢的是它们在爵士光洁装甲上的倒影，流离在黑白面板上的小光点。总之，爵士拥有了一群小小的倾慕者。他站在凡间的星辰之中，勾起嘴角，对声波粲然一笑，并向前迈出几步。一首关于萤火虫的歌，从他的发声器里缓缓流出。爵士自然地融入音乐，轻缓而柔美地舞蹈起来。看到这幅景象后，激光鸟顿时一扫疲惫，飞到爵士的身边，在光团的萦绕下为他伴舞。没有了锁链的束缚，爵士开始表演惊艳的腾跃翻转—声波熟悉的舞步。然而，身处异星的舞台，沐浴在成百上千闪耀的光点里，爵士就像堕入凡尘的精灵，美得不可方物。声波看到惊天雷张大了嘴。他震惊地吸了好几口气，才狠捶闹翻天的肩膀，叫他转头。想要骂人的闹翻天，看到兄弟正在看的景象后，也顿时看傻了。 

声波的火种充盈着喜悦。爵士的舞步越来越复杂。他知道声波不是唯一的观众，却不在乎追踪者们，他只看着声波，只为了声波而舞。声波的宿主程序涌起一阵兴奋感，那是属于主人的骄傲；爵士是如此的美丽优雅，如此热情地为他表演。他已经是_他的了_，不知为何，声波现在才意识到这点。

声波不用再等了。 

他朝爵士无言地伸出手，而爵士也不需要解释。他一路舞蹈到声波的身边，并把手放进声波的掌心，毫无惧色。爵士跟着声波离开萤火虫，离开众人，伴着清风的絮絮低语，走入林间的暗影。谁也没有说话，他们已经开始忙着用嘴做其他事了。

真奇怪，在这片外星丛林里，远离他们熟知的世界，一切都变得如此容易。这一次，爵士没有玩游戏的兴致。这一次，他们之间不再有犹豫，不再有逃避，和停止。这里只有他，爵士，和爵士身后的大树。他将爵士狠狠推倒在树干上，差点将它连根掀起。而爵士向前一步，把全身的重量压到声波的身上。声波没有反抗，任由他将自己压倒在地。电火花在他们交缠的机体间滋滋作响，从爵士裸露的关节流窜到他的关节上，又流回爵士的身上。这是他们的首次真正对接。爵士的表现完美无缺，他用最喜欢的方式煽动挑逗着声波，却很顺从，愿意被指引和主导。声波把能想到的体位—躺在草地上，跪着，站着，让爵士坐在大腿上—都来了一遍；不管做多少轮，他体内的电流都激荡依旧。

这一次，爵士没有抵抗快感。这一次，他和声波一样热切地奔向过载，轻声呜咽呻吟，并把身子拱向声波要求更多。声波觉得，他们过去一年经受的所有苦难，都在今晚得到了补偿。他们都停不下来，也不想停下来。恍惚间，他意识到自己已经湿透了，却不记得雨是什么时候落下的。雨水不停地打在装甲上，而他和爵士都不在乎。爵士绷紧身子，并攥住声波装甲边缘，准备迎接即将到来的高潮。

这一次，爵士进入了过载。他的护目镜变成了纯白色，从关节射出的火花，在雨幕间闪着电光。在灼灼燃烧的欲火中，他的内部系统失去了控制。他的扬声器自动开启，涓涓的乐声流淌而出，填满了周围的空气。声波还是无法理解它的意思，但那都无所谓了。

因为他第一次….觉得音乐很美。


	45. 战场 on the battlefield

《 你们俩，》轰隆隆沉默了许久，《 动静还挺大的。一想到是你，我就整个人都不好了。我不用向你讨要详情；我很清楚你们怎么来了….一发，两发，五发— 》

《 如果轰隆隆感到困扰，》声波平静地回答，《 以后最好不要偷听。》

《 偷听？声波，我得堵住我的接收器。整座丛林都在震。追踪者们快要笑裂了。 》 

《 追踪者，与我无关。》

《 我可与你有关；我们五个都与你有关。爵士也是我们的。在这个历史性的夜晚，你怎么能把我们挡在外面？你就不想和我们分享一下吗？

《 总有一天会的，》 声波宠溺地拍拍磁带的小脑袋。《 向你保证。然而，今天晚上，希望拥有私人体验。》 

轰隆隆抱着胳膊，倚在声波的胸口上，一脸不高兴。在离他几步远的地方，爵士靠在一根钢柱上，擦着激光鸟的翅膀，对他们无声的对话一无所知。他的神情惬意而朦胧，仿佛晕着醉意。每次与声波对上视线，他都会偷偷地勾起嘴角，对他露出微笑。 

“呕，瞧瞧他，” 轰隆隆拽住声波， “瞧那痴汉的小眼神。他上次露出这种表情，还是因为我们给他下了药。你是怎么做到的？过了这么长时间，你是怎么让他….心甘情愿的？”

“磁带们，早已听过解释。爵士准备好后，就会主动献身。今晚，爵士准备好了。” 

“为啥是今晚？”

是啊，为什么？训练，关爱，信任，耐心…这些因素都促成了爵士不可避免的投降，声波毫不意外。可为什么是今天晚上呢？

“不知道，” 他承认。“时机成熟。游戏，结束了。”

“游戏？”

“别在意。轰隆隆，今晚想在室外还是胸舱内充电？” 

眯眼打量了声波一会儿后，轰隆隆耸耸肩，懒得继续追问。《 呃，胸舱吧。如果我在外面过夜，我的关节绝对会生锈。》他翻了个白眼。暴雨依旧下个不停，他们全都缩在这破破烂烂的卸货区里避雨。《 反正这里也没地儿了。》

声波很能理解他的意思。其他不漏雨的地方，都被五位追踪者和一位暴躁的挖地虎挤满了。他被团团围住，没法挪到别的地方。他打开胸舱，轰隆隆立刻跳了进去。声波有点想把那两只也叫回来。两只小磁带都有灵敏的感知器，很适合站岗。不过—考虑到正在楼顶放哨的第六位追踪者，狭窄的休憩空间，和磁带们显著的疲惫症状—声波还是下达了回舱的命令。他们应该好好休息，以饱满状态迎接即将到来的战斗。Ravage和激光鸟听话地叠进胸舱，爵士的手顿时闲了下来。他爬到声波的两腿之间，把下巴靠在轰隆隆待过的位置上。

“熄灯时间到。大家都睡得呼噜震天响了？ ” 

“是。对爵士充电的要求，不要—”

“—不要像往常一样挣脱你的怀抱，然后在追踪者们的脸上画胡子？”

“再猜一次。”

“乖乖呆着，不要惹麻烦。”

“好多了。”

爵士的笑颜温柔如风。他向前倾身，轻轻地吻了一下声波的面甲。“反正我也累得要死。原因嘛…你懂的。晚～安，别被臭虫咬哦。”

他的护目镜瞬间变黑，爵士躺在他的身上睡着了。声波一点也不介意。他用一只胳膊搂住他的奴隶，并关闭护目镜，和他一同入睡。 

* * *

“—波！醒醒，快醒醒！看在普神的份上，声波，拜托！” 

充电次序被打断后，声波恢复了意识，并疲惫地睁开护目镜。他身上的重量已经不在了，爵士正蜷在旁边使劲地推他，试图把他摇醒，并再次悄声央求起来。

“爵士，停。” 他查看系统时钟，发现他才睡了两个地球小时；现在连午夜都没到。 “充电时间不够长。”

“没错，这感觉爽不爽？” 爵士忍不住说。“我被你大半夜的摇醒过那么多次，你活该—”

“爵士，叫醒我的原因？”

“哦，对了。你还记得那些机械昆虫吧？他们就在这里。”

这句话彻底打消了他的睡意。声波“腾”地坐起来，开始四处张望。然而，这个夜晚寂静依旧。没错，这里有声音—骤雨倾泻而下，噼里啪啦地打在地面上。可是除了雨声，他听不到任何生物移动的声响。声波环视一圈，其他突击队员都睡得很沉。

“好吧，他们不在我们的眼前，” 看到声波和善的目光后，爵士赶忙补充。“可是他们就在这里，我肯定—我听见他们的声音了。”

除了淅沥的雨声，声波什么都听不见。不过，事前谨慎总比事后补救要强。他接入放哨员的频道。

《 喷气机，汇报。敌人的行踪，发现？》

《 不好意思，你是这次任务的指挥官吗？》喷气机没好气地说。《 你还有资格说 “喷气机，汇报？”我肯定漏看备忘录了。》

“声波。” 爵士嘶声道。他拽住他的胳膊，并紧盯营地外的暗影，仿佛随时会有昆虫从里面跳出来。这一次，他没有压低声音，旁边的闹翻天醒了过来。

“啥情况？” 他的咕哝吵醒了身边的惊天雷。与此同时，红蜘蛛警惕地坐直身子，大概是收到了谁的警告。

“怎么了，喷气机？” 他问。沉默了几秒后，他愤怒地转向声波。

“质疑你的权威，并非我意，” 声波赶忙解释清楚，以免他怒不可遏。 “只想寻找证据。爵士说他听到了机械昆虫的活动声。”

“我 _绝对 _听到了，” 爵士坚持。“怎么，你的小哨兵没听见？不会吧？追踪者都是聋的传人吗？” 

“说话注意点，汽车人。” 被淋成落汤鸡，看起来相当火大的喷气机从楼顶跳下来，发出“砰”的一声巨响。他粗暴地伸出手，把爵士推了个趔趄。“不然这位哨兵很可能会把你当成机械昆虫，忍不住手痒按动扳机。” 

“这种行为，极其不明智，” 声波轻声警告。爵士神气地抱起胳膊，瞪了回去。

“射死我，也无法拯救你捉急的工作能力。你是啥声音都听不见吗？”

喷气机似乎很想把爵士打个半死，声波迅速插话。“爵士，现在能听到昆虫的声音？” 

“呃—不，” 他承认。所有追踪者都呻吟起来。“可是我真的听见了！动静特别大，我都被吵醒了，肯定是他们。就是他们哒—哒—哒的诡异叫声。” 

犹豫了几秒后，声波转回红蜘蛛。“爵士，拥有高度发达的声音部件。”

“他还拥有高度发达的鬼点子，来毁掉我们的充电。” 

“才不—好吧，你说的没错。” 爵士承认。“可是今晚不一样！我发誓，今晚我真的没有搞鬼。我为什么要搞鬼？我还想见到明天的太阳呢。”

“有意思，” 红蜘蛛慢吞吞地说，“我可没兴趣。”

“红蜘蛛，我真的听到了！”

“哦，去他渣的普神，” 吊钩气哼哼地站起来。 “反正你们都醒了！再去绕着林子飞一圈能死吗？如果那个奴隶真的听到了声音，他们肯定就在附近。” 

红蜘蛛刚想骂吊钩，声波就用短讯打断了他。《 红蜘蛛，提醒：你的胜利，必要。搜查环境没有坏处。》

红蜘蛛目露凶光，却没有反驳，因为声波说的没错。 “好！” 他尖声怒吼。“我们去找那些虫子，好让_所有人_都闭嘴。追踪者们，起飞。”

“哪支队伍去？”

“所有队伍。覆盖尽可能多的区域，尽快巡查完。尖头部队向东，我们向西。至于你—”红蜘蛛恶狠狠地迈向爵士，用指尖戳戳他的胸口。“你最好祈祷我们能找到东西。”

这一次，爵士没有说话。六位追踪者挤开爵士，并踏入雨中，一齐变形。引擎的咆哮声划破雨幕，橙黄色的火焰刺穿黑暗—他们飞入了夜空之中。营地里只剩下他们三个人，夜更深了，雨声也越来越嘈杂，好似有东西在暗处窃语。声波有些紧张，便把三只磁带全都放了出来。他尤其想把ravage放出来。ravage的接收器比爵士还要敏锐，他肯定能听见异常的响动。他再次检查感知电网，却还是没有发现强烈的动作讯号。

爵士正在来回踱步，完全没注意到自己走进了雨中。“我听见了，我肯定听见了，” 他嘟囔。“我那时还在充电，但是我听见他们了，他们的声音很大…可我现在又听不见了。这怎么可能？他们的速度很快，但是不可能这么快。”

“爵士，太靠近丛林，”声波呼唤。离开营地的苍白灯光后，爵士几乎溶进了黑暗里。 “马上回来。”

“你相信我吧？” 爵士转过来，恳求似的望着他。“你知道我不会说这样的谎话…对吧？”

声波是这支队伍里，最了解爵士的撒谎能力的霸天虎。如果爵士认真起来，谁也无法识破他的谎言。可是声波也很了解爵士。

“是，” 他轻声说。“相信，爵士。因此，你应该远离树林，别离开我的身边。”

爵士似乎只听见了他说的第一个字。他望回树林，沮丧地摇着头。“我听见了，肯定听见了。我在充电，然后就听到了他们的声音。那声音很响，我被吵醒了。我坐了起来，然后我—”

爵士停下脚步。他的眼神引起了声波的注意。 “爵士？”

“她说他们去了…地狱。” 

“他能说点人话吗？” 吊钩抱怨。声波举起一只手，示意他安静。爵士跪倒在泥泞里，把一边的天线贴在地上。他的光学镜瞬间亮起惊恐的白光。

“他们在地下—” 

他们脚下的地面骤然炸裂，声波再也不用去找机械昆虫了。 

* * *

成千上万只昆虫眷属涌入空中、如同密密层层的乌云。一时间、声波竟感觉不到倾盆而下的雨水。他和吊钩瞬间被虫群吞没、狂风的呼啸也消失在了尖利的嗡鸣声中。声波没必要特意瞄准—他直接启动肩膀上的音波炮、在虫子幕墙上炸出一条裂口。可是下一秒，那口子就被新的眷属填满了。这些由地球机器，和赛博坦废弃金属制成的怪物爬到他的身上，用恶心的虫足四处乱挠。他一次次地炸开他们，用拳头揍飞身边的昆虫，却毫无成效。声波看不见吊钩，不过从那清晰的咒骂声看—他应该就在不远处。

他的三名磁带各自分散，消失在了黑夜里。他们在敌人的下后方奔走，以磁带特有的方式，与足有他们两倍大的敌人巧妙周旋。他们离开了声波的视野，但是声波能在链接中感知他们的状态—知道他们像幽灵一般，穿梭在毫无防备的敌人的腿下。声波和爵士没有这样的链接。他看不见他，也听不见他的声音。声波炸飞眼前的大部分虫子，望向爵士刚才站着的地方，却找不到他的身影。夜黑得像化不开的浓墨，暴雨不断干扰着他的感知器。他把视觉系统调高到红外线模式，却差点被下一秒亮起的闪电烧坏光学镜。吊钩骂了一句特别粗鄙的脏话，看来这位挖地虎也犯了同样的错误。声波赶忙重启光学镜，并拼命挥舞拳头，打退蜂拥而来的敌人。一声惊雷轰然炸响，惊动了眷属们，也给了声波几秒时间找回平衡。重启完毕后，声波的视力再次恢复。这一次，他选择了能在黑暗中看清一定距离，又不会被强光闪瞎的中间模式。

他看不见爵士。难道他已经死了，被饥饿的眷属撕碎了？这个念头差点令声波失去理智。然而，他马上发现了左侧天空中排成一列的几只眷属。他们专注于其他目标，并没有理睬他和吊钩。他挥开射死袭来的虫子们，透过层层雨幕，费力地张望。那些虫子肯定在攻击某个人，可他还是看不见爵士。声波意识到，他的视角太低了；那些虫子在天上飞是有原因的。他抬头望去—闪电再次撕裂黑夜。在亮如白昼的一刹那，声波看到了身披雷光的爵士。他正在飞快地攀上一座起重机塔，好似一只轻盈的燕子。他在被抓到前窜上塔顶，毫不犹豫地纵身一跃，坠下几百米的高空。声波的火种几乎吓停了，但是爵士肯定自有打算。他没有摔到地上，而是落在了一只眷属的背上。那笨拙的虫子尖叫一声，拼命扇动翅膀，却无法承受这新增的重量。他以超高速旋转坠落，又撞上另一只眷属，和他在泥里摔成一团。与新坐骑翻滚缓冲一圈后，爵士把这只受伤的眷属踢向空中的虫群，打掉了好几只虫子。声波没欣赏几秒这创意十足的反击，就引起了更多眷属的注意，他只能继续孤军奋战。

他用音波把扑来的怪物炸成碎块，并再次望向爵士。灿若阳炎的雷光点燃天幕，又瞬间没入黑暗的深渊。借着不时亮起的雷光，声波再次找到了爵士。他的奴隶抓着一根废墟里捡的长铁管—他能找到的最佳武器。在狂风骤雨之中，爵士跳跃翻转，灵活地躲开敌人的攻击。他的动作凌厉而优雅，如同声波熟悉的舞步。他用铁管狠砸眷属的头，又跳到另一边再次敲击。等敌人头昏目眩，反应迟钝后—爵士用铁管捅穿他的光学镜，直插核心部件。那虫子掉到地上，死了。爵士喘着粗气转过身，准备迎击新的敌人。

这时，他看到了声波。“声波！” 爵士的护目镜亮了起来。他跑到声波身边，却突然停在了几步远的地方，警惕地绷紧身子。“等等—我最喜欢哪一首歌？”

“不可无礼，” 声波秒答。 他听过这个歌名太多次了，想都不用想一下。

“谁唱的？”

“记得三位候选人的名字：费兹华勒。路易斯阿姆斯特朗。比莉荷丽戴。” 

爵士翘起嘴角，并欣慰地垂下肩膀。“所有人。他们仨都唱过这首歌。”这一次，他跳进声波的怀里，紧紧拥抱了他。爵士平安无事—声波沉浸在喜悦之中。缺少链接所引发的盲目与焦虑，是战斗时的致命干扰；他不会再次犯下这样的错误。

“我就不说我有 _多么 百分百 _正确了，” 爵士呼哧带喘。“你说，接下来该怎么办？”

“卧倒。” 

通讯频道中的信号和引擎的尖啸，是声波收到的唯一警告。下一秒，追踪者们便冲入战场，开始进行密集的低空扫射。声波抱紧爵士，用宽阔的肩膀护住他。两人被卷入爆炸的气流中，重重地摔到地上。爵士没事，可他就没这么走运了；他后背的感知线燃起剧痛，并瞬间闭合，故障警告不断涌入他的cpu。爵士吐了一口嘴里的泥土，眼神还有些发懵。从声波的怀里钻出来后，他才看到了声波的伤口。爵士立刻清醒了。

“什—他们打你！”

“损伤，微不足道，” 声波淡淡地说。他把自动修复所用的部分能量转回武器系统—当前至关重要的部件。系统报告称：他的装甲破裂，润滑油外泄，但是主要线路和四肢依然功能正常。

“这种事很_正常 _吗？！” 爵士满脸惊恐。他想要按住声波的伤口，但是他们没时间这么做。第二波空袭很快就会来，他们不能继续躺在空地上。声波吃力地站起来，并拽着爵士逃向最近的遮蔽物—仓库的外墙。他们刚跑到墙后面，下一轮空袭就开始了。子弹如暴雨般噼啪落下，将地面的泥泞打得沸腾起来。爵士黑了几句霸天虎的团队协作，但是声波没有理他。遭遇袭击后，他首次将全部注意力放在了通讯频道上。

《 —波、声波，我知道你还活着、立刻回复！》

《 声波回复，》声波几乎和爵士喘得一样厉害，却平静如常地开口。《昆虫眷属、躲在地下。 》

《 多谢相告、睁眼瞎情报官，》红蜘蛛大吼。《 能再告诉我，你没用的小间谍、为什么发现不了这些钻地洞的野兽吗！》

ravage和激光鸟立刻发出反驳讯号。他们是小队频道的成员，却不能为自己说话。《 磁带们彻底搜查过丛林，》声波替他们解释。《 没有发现地道的痕迹。》 

《 也许地道的入口在这座破厂子里。》不知躲在哪里的吊钩说。

《 哪个混小子负责检查室内！》

《 我都查过了，》 轰隆隆大叫。《 我找了机械昆虫好半天！里面没有虫子，更没有他渣的大地洞！你觉得我会漏看这种玩意吗？》

《 够了，》惊天雷插话。《 谁对谁错不重要，重要的是打赢这场战斗。》

《 闭嘴专心射击，》红蜘蛛呵斥。《 你们也是，挽歌，喷气机—注意侧翼！闹翻天，在我动手之前射死那玩意。别再像翅膀没长齐的菜鸟一样乱飞，就因为一点小雨—》

《 红蜘蛛，我们啥都看不见！ 》

《 借口！》 

声波感受到了脚下的隆隆震动，还以为是落雷造成的。然而，仓库前方的地面再次爆裂，新一群眷属从地底喷了出来。

《 哦看在普神— 》红蜘蛛嫌弃，沮丧又恼火地低吼一声。《 好，如果他们想出来玩，我们就奉陪到底。声波，吊钩，在当前位置开火。继续射击，迫使他们逃入空中，我们会挨个干掉他们。声波，让ravage和轰隆隆侦查树底，杀死或赶出藏在那里的虫子。至于激光鸟，叫她扇着小翅膀去找那三只机械昆虫。如果不干掉他们的首领，我们打死多少只眷属都没用。我要反冲。我要弹片。我要炸弹。**现在就要**！》

《 你喊破发声器他们也不会出来，》轰隆隆嘟囔。激光鸟的端点传来了不悦的赞同声，和反应她当前状况的数据。她没有立刻执行命令，也是情有可原的。追踪者开始空袭时，小磁带躲到了一块建筑残骸底下。她现在根本出不来。在她的头顶上方，两支追踪者小队呼啸而过，向着虫群疯狂开火。坠落的子弹将地面打得直冒青烟，刚才擦伤声波后背的子弹，足以炸碎她的翅膀，撕裂她的火种舱。

《 就算侦查可行，》声波冷冷地说，《 激光鸟也无法移动。追踪者火力太猛，无法提供安全的飞行环境。》

《 谁叫她的装甲那么脆，》红蜘蛛轻哼。Ravage低吼一声，轰隆隆则愤怒地大嚷起来。

《 嘿！有本事你也缩到她的尺寸试—》

《 好。我们停火10秒；让她在10秒之内滚进丛林。》

《 等会，啥？》挽歌和惊天雷惊呼。《 你说停火多久？》

《 倒计时5— 》

《 红蜘蛛， 》 声波抗议，《 命令，太过冒险。》

《 4— 》

《 时间太短了！》轰隆隆怒吼。

《 3— 》

激光鸟几乎惊慌失措；她不想飞进枪林弹雨。就算她活着出来了，她也不想去找机械昆虫。如果他们先发现了她，她必死无疑。

《 2— 》 

《红蜘蛛，他们数量太—现在不行不行！》

《 1！ 》

声波将信任，信心，和对她的速度的无言肯定，顺着链接传给激光鸟。这可能是她逃离战场，活下来的最后机会。《 立刻出发！》她遵守了命令。红蜘蛛没有食言—所有追踪者都收起武器，飞入高空躲避眷属的利爪。激光鸟以最快速度飞进遮天蔽日的虫群，向着树林的方向冲刺。她飞驰的身影快若闪电，眷属们不是没看到她，就是追不上她。她在第9秒时逃进了丛林。声波刚想通知红蜘蛛，追踪者们就再次开火了。不论如何，她已经离开了最危险的交火区域。

他欣慰地瘫在身后的墙上。前一分钟—他把注意力分摊给周围环境和通讯频道，只保留了部分感知功能，以便察觉靠得太近的眷属，保证他和爵士的生命安全。把更多注意力转回现实后，他才发现爵士在紧盯着他。

“出什么事了？他们暂停了一会，又开始射击。什么情况？” 他一脸困惑。

“声波和其余突击队员，负责把眷属赶入高空。激光鸟，负责寻找机械昆虫首领。”

他的光学镜闪动着惊讶与不安。“就她自己？她不会有事吧？”

“这是，红蜘蛛的命令，” 声波不情愿地说。

“可是—” 

爵士的抗议只说了一半。他们脚下的地面再次震颤塌陷，泥地裂成碎块，眷属的脑袋像地鼠一样冒了出来。

“啊—哦！哦不，不不 不不不 坏虫子！回去！” 爵士挥舞着管子，把冒出来的脑袋敲回去。可眷属源源不断地爬出地面，他根本敲不过来。他们很快就被包围了。声波射晕了几只眷属，又启动推进器，想要飞离他们。然而，看到在夜空中划出一道火痕的追踪者后，他放弃了这种想法。这些长翅膀的眷属肯定会追上他。他只能和爵士一样，奔跑逃命。声波在眷属的围堵下，跟着爵士全力冲刺。这些虫子到处都是。他们爬上他们的腿，流着口水准备开咬。爵士比他们的速度都快—他像银色的电光一般跃过眷属，从他们的身下溜过去，或是把眷属扔到声波的射杀范围里。他一次也没有影响声波的射击。声波不假思索地让他领路，跟着他穿过歪曲的铁门，跑进楼房中间的卸货区。这是个好主意—敌人们在狭窄的通道里挤成一团，可是声波的速度比爵士慢多了。两只虫子飞到他的背上，开始啃咬他的装甲边缘。多处感知线路涌起剧痛—声波够向后背，想把两只害虫拽下来，却抓不到他们。发现他行动受阻后，虫子们一窝蜂地扑了过来。他的身上爬满昆虫眷属，别说开炮了，连拳头都举不起来。

“嘿！嘿，看这里！” 爵士用铁管使劲敲打地面，又沿着墙边快跑，用铁管一路摩擦墙砖，划出滋滋火星。噪音引起了这些单蠢生物的注意。他们放开声波，朝爵士猛冲过去，给了声波瞄准的时机。下一秒，他们就都死了。声波转过身，对涌进通道入口的眷属们连开几炮。这样应该能争取一点时间。爵士回到了他的身边。“还不赖吧？爵士和声波2分，世界0分。” 爵士喘着粗气，朝他兴奋地伸出拳头。声波呆呆地盯着他。

“结束战斗，然后庆祝胜利。”

“是长官。” 爵士翻了个白眼。他撇了撇嘴角，没有露出笑容。“现在我们应该—” 

《 声波！ 》红蜘蛛咆哮。《 我怎么还没收到机械昆虫的坐标？》

《 激光鸟，任务尚未成功。机械昆虫，可能躲在某处。》

《 是，是，我们今天已经讨论过—当心，惊天雷！不许急转弯！—好几遍他们的去向了。 看在普神的份上，他们不会离宠物太远，他们肯定就在附近！》

声波一边听红蜘蛛讲话，一边警惕袭来的眷属，一边检查磁带们的状态。而现在，他把一半注意力放在了爵士的身上。他在狭小的空间里兜圈，并不时跪下去，把天线贴在水泥地上。他好像不太高兴。

“爵士。” 他把外部声音接入通讯频道，并调大接收功率。“更多敌人，还在地下？” 

“对头，” 他秒答。“我能听见他们的声音。”

《 哎哟，你在逗我吗，》红蜘蛛呻吟。《 那个_汽车人_还没死？》

“我就是这么皮实。” 爵士愉快地说。

《 重点是，》吊钩不耐烦地指出。《 如果地底下还藏着一群u球养的垃圾眷属，这些建筑绝对会倒。》

《 所以说，地底下没剩几只机械昆虫了，》红蜘蛛推测。

《 可能，只有那三只，》惊天雷补充。

《 他们肯定在躲在里面，等着我们被眷属耗光体力。是时候把他们的首领从洞里挖出来了。声波—》

《 磁带们，不会去地底迎击机械昆虫，》声波打断红蜘蛛的话。《无法在如此坚硬的地下隧道中敏捷穿行，更不可能同时应对此等威胁。》 

《 好吧。吊钩— 》

《 你肯定把我和大力神搞混了，我不会在一窝机械昆虫里开无双。》

《 叫汽车人下去 》闹翻天的笑容充满恶意。《 不是挺好嘛？》

《 否， 》 声波阴沉出声。《 这个选项，不可行。》

“没事的，声波，” 在红蜘蛛提醒声波他无权抗命的同时，爵士开口了。“我不介意。”他朝声波潇洒地笑笑。

“决定权，不在你。爵士不适合执行这种任务，或与指定目标战斗。” 

“放轻松；我不会把脑袋伸进那群疯虎子的嘴里。我有更好的主意。带炸弹了没？”

声波想到了储藏舱里的备用武器库。他带了两把激光刃，一颗手榴弹和三根小雷管。“一些，” 他谨慎回答。“只能产生小范围爆炸。不知道敌人的确切位置，不可能造成重大损伤。”

“所以我们要加料。” 爵士坏笑的脸被闪电照亮，又沉入黑暗，唯留下护目镜的狡黠蓝光。“而人类能帮上我们的忙。” 

“你的意思？”

“看到那些维持工厂运行的天然气罐了吧。帮我把它们倒进最大的洞口里。等工厂的地底被我们变成大烤箱后，他们一定会逃出来。”

他期待的眼神让声波倍感紧张。他寻找理由拒绝他的提议，却恼火地发现—他找不到任何理由。这位骄傲的霸天虎不屑于借用人类工具。不过，爵士的小铁管充分证明：在某些特殊情况下，这些工具也能派上用场。总之，冒这个险，比让红蜘蛛把爵士直接送进地狱强多了。

“计划，允许执行，” 他终于让步。“预计风险？”

“哦，形同自杀。咱们走吧！” 

* * *

《 声波呼叫轰隆隆：汇报情况。》 

《 哦，我就，一边在湿乎乎的树林里找虫子，一边当心别被友军射死，一边欣赏ravage以他特有的凶残手法，把眷属虐成渣渣—真他渣的酷。总之我还挺乐呵的。你呢？》

《 爵士认为人类工厂拥有燃气动力装置。你先前的调查，是否证实观点？》

《 在最大的建筑的北边有六个天然气罐。哦～你想要搞爆炸？加我一个呗？》

《 否，遵守战地指挥官的命令，继续执行当前任务。》

《 凭啥就你和爵士玩得最开心？》

《 集中精力掩护ravage。》声波撂下最后一句话，就切断了通讯。“北边，” 他告诉爵士。爵士很快溜到了他的前面，声波只得拽住他的胳膊，把爵士拉回来。 

“喂，干嘛？我应该当排头兵；这可是我的主意！”

“否，爵士不许带头。”

声波绕过仓库的拐角，贴着墙面，静悄悄地沿着暗处挪过去。他不时伸出胳膊，把爵士推到身后。

“我啥都看不见。”

“爵士不需要看见，只需要紧跟在我的身后。” 

“可是你比我高，如果我走在前面你还能看见—”

“爵士跟在我的身后，能获得更好的保护。”

“你的状态也没好到哪儿去；多亏了你给力的队友，你后背的伤口还在渗血。此外，抛去我必须服从你们的睿智决策—无法使用武器不说—让我领头还是很有道理的。首先，我是一名专业的特工。我比你搞出的动静小。我比你体型小。我的夜视功能也比你高级。”

“最后一条，如何知道？”

“通过漫长的战争，声波。我经常趁着天黑从你的身边溜过去。你什么时候才会承认我也是任务的一员？连_红蜘蛛 _都比你更愿意让我帮忙。”

“更愿意让你被杀。”

“呃，那也是他的工作嘛。此外，像咱们这样，汽车人和霸天虎合作清理6条腿的麻烦，也不是头一次了。当你们的老大控制不住机械昆虫后—威震天和大哥曾经并肩作战，除掉他们。你还记得吗？反正我记得。”

爵士似乎忘记了—擎天柱足有他的两倍大，还装着一支大炮—但是声波懒得和他争辩。挪到墙的末端后，他举起手示意爵士安静。他扒在拐角处，小心地张望一眼，尽可能不暴露他的笨重机体。在他们的前方：一小群眷属窝在一架机器的残骸上，啃食着外露的电缆。他们数量很多，很难在短时间内干掉。声波可以炸死他们，但是音波炮的开火声会引起头顶上方的虫群的注意。他现在不能被卷入又一轮战斗—最佳解决方案是什么？声波纠结地转过身，却发现后面的爵士不见了。又不见了！他快速扫描一遍周边环境，想起爵士的风格后，又抬头望去。一道黑影闪过屋顶，直接窜进追踪者和眷属的空中交火区，极有可能被乱弹击中。

如果爵士有通讯频道，他肯定会被声波“立刻回来”的怒吼吓得虎躯一震，可是他没有。声波无法安静地跟上他，只好再次躲在墙角偷窥。他还是看不到爵士—然而，一道闪电划破天际，照亮了飞出屋顶的某个东西。下一秒，他听到了金属与筒仓相撞的刺耳声响。声波恍然大悟—那是一堆铁锁。那响亮的噪音引起了地上眷属的注意。他们抬起触须，兴奋地飞向声源，消失在了黑夜与阴雨的帷幕中。 

又过了几秒，爵士轻巧地落在声波的眼前，连水花都没溅起一朵。声波把爵士狠狠地按在墙上。

“紧跟身后的命令已下达，” 他僵硬出声，“你的行为，不叫紧跟身后。”

“生啥气啊？我们必须偷偷摸摸地溜过去，不被他们发现。只有我能做到。而你做不到。还记得你上次在屋顶活动的下场吧。”爵士吻吻自己的指尖，又把它们按在声波的面具上。“他们很快就会回来继续吃饭，我们还有大概十秒时间。你想浪费时间冲我发火，还是抓紧时间干正事？”

“胜利之后，遵守战场命令的必要性的漫长讲座在等着你，” 声波放开爵士。

“我满怀期待。不过，如果你允许我去侦查，我就不会再偷跑了。” 

他说的没错。声波把爵士推到前面，默许他领路。他们潜伏在暗处，安静地跑向最远建筑的拐角处。正如轰隆隆所言，那里有六个大天然气罐。可惜，他们被几只正在啃铁管的眷属发现了。爵士没等他们反应过来，就一个箭步冲到前面，把他们一棍子挥出去，砸向声波的炮口。

“你看？” 等他们都被打碎后，爵士气喘吁吁地说。“让我帮忙，有那么难吗？你想起来，我早就习惯以身涉险，知道怎么保护自己了吗？” 他用铁棍勾住一个天然气罐的基座，并撬开挂锁。“承认吧：我的点子很棒，我今晚帮了很多忙，我没有你想象的那么弱小。” 

爵士把后背靠在巨大的天然气罐上，一蹬脚后跟，开始使劲向后推….罐子纹丝不动，他倒是往泥里陷得更深了。声波毫不吃惊—毕竟这罐子和爵士一样大，可能比他还沉。看着他玩命推了几秒后，声波伸出一只胳膊，用力一推罐子。天然气罐立刻滚出了基座。

“臭显摆，” 爵士嘟囔。

“爵士，没资格批评我臭显摆。”

“切。”天然气罐很沉，但是湿滑地面和罐子积攒的动量，加快了两人的行进速度。他们协力将罐子滚回了战场的中心。 “说起，这个计划。如果昆虫三兄弟真的躲在地下，这玩意肯定杀不死他们，只会激怒他们。”

爵士说话时，声波望向了黑暗的丛林。树冠在风雨中狂乱摇摆。激光鸟还在那里，她的链接端点状态稳定。也许那三只机械昆虫没有全部躲在地下。她还是可能碰到其中一只。

“声波？”

“可能的反应，明白。” 他们离得越来越低，近得能闻到追踪者激光枪的呛鼻焦味。 声波接入战时通讯。《 声波呼叫红蜘蛛，需要第二次停火。 》

追踪者们大声抗议起来。红蜘蛛怒喝一声，命令他们闭嘴。《 上一次停火差点害死我一半的士兵，声波。这一次是为了什么？ 》

《 声波，正在把爆炸物运往眷属的窝点。空中火力，可能会造成负面干扰。》

《 原来你这么有冒险精神？继续送死去吧，我发誓我们会尽量不打到你的。》

《 红蜘蛛想要驱逐昆虫？》 声波恼火地说。《 这是仅剩的机会。》

《 我想要带领好我的队伍，不用让他们为了你还有你的小祸害冒险。不过好吧；既然你这么着急地求我，我们就再停火10秒。》

《 否；需要更长时间。 》 

“声波！” 听到爵士的警告后，声波立刻转身，射死了扑来的几只眷属。越来越多的眷属爬出暗影，飞到天然气罐和爵士的身上，声波只得极为小心地把它们射下来。他无法同时兼顾眷属和罐子，不过爵士还在努力滚动天然气罐。哪怕遭到眷属的攻击，他也没有松手。声波只能拼尽全力掩护他。他的拳头和武器是他们活下去的唯一指望，却难以抵挡来自天空的威胁。挽歌蹭着他们的头顶飞过去，将一群敌人带入喷气机的视野。他的子弹打在了离天然气罐不到一米的地方。

《 喂！》 他尖叫道，《 那个汽车人想干什么？ 》 

《 红蜘蛛！》声波几乎怒吼出声。《 停火。立刻停火！ 》 

涌出地底的昆虫眷属，在战地中央留下了无数个蜂窝似的孔洞。土层承受不住蛀洞的摧残，崩塌成几条泥浆涌动，深不见底的巨大坑道。追踪者们及时停止射击，给了爵士把罐子推到坑道边缘的机会。罐子微微一斜，跌入了无底深渊。声波拿出他最大的手榴弹，拉掉保险栓，把它一同抛了下去。

然而，一只眷属正巧疾驰而过，把手榴弹撞进了坑道旁边的泥地里。爵士立刻跪到地上，在黑暗中摸索起来。

“爵士，延迟时间太短，躲开！”

“不，我能找到！马上就—” 爵士抓起某样东西掷入深坑，便慌忙爬起来，开始在黏滑的泥地上狂奔。声波把爵士拽到身上，开启推进器的最大功率飞离坑道。他们将将逃过一劫；手榴弹和人类的天然气罐同时炸裂。大地震颤哀嚎，土层崩毁，两栋最近的建筑也轰然坍塌。一束火柱，如巨龙喷射的烈焰般直冲云霄，把霸天虎和昆虫部队都吓了一跳。眷属们惊恐地四处逃窜。与此同时，声波正在以最高速度，拼命飞向已经变成一堆碎石的仓库。

哪怕以最高速度冲刺，他的推进器还是不够快。大部分爆炸的冲击波都打在声波的肩膀上，撕裂了他后背的枪伤，还引发了一连串故障警告。不过，能带着这点小伤成功逃脱，声波已经很知足了。爵士被砸出了不少凹痕，肩膀关节肯定也酸的要命，但是没什么大碍。他呻吟一声，翻了个身仰面躺到地上。暴雨依然倾泻如注—雨点打在他天蓝色的护目镜上，掀起层层涟漪。两人望着泥泞汇入地面的裂痕，又突然炸开。那三只愤怒的机械昆虫逃出藏身之地，飞上了夜空。

“我—_我觉得_，”爵士呼哧带喘地说，“它管事了。” 

* * *

机械昆虫的到来改变了战局。乱飞的眷属们立刻组成阵列、开始进行有目的攻击—仿若雷光闪烁的乌云间、一支支飞舞的巨大黑箭头。追踪者们被卷入虫群的漩涡、艰难地瞄准射击。他们的嘶吼与虫鸣在通讯频道中混成一片。声波仰头望天，却只能看到点点火星，和被电光照亮的黑色剪影。那劈裂乌云的闪电突然有了生命，携着噼啪作响的白色火线直击同一个目标。霎时间，天空中的雷光都汇于一点，核爆般的白光吞没了天地。声波将光学镜调到最低功率，却还是被闪得失明。他听到身边爵士的大叫，感受到磁带们的晕眩。通讯频道里响起了一声凄厉的哀嚎。

《 他被击中了！ 》 惊天雷大叫，《 闹翻天被击中了！ 》 

“我突然感觉心情_倍儿棒_，” 爵士认真地说。

《 别担心—我没事，》闹翻天疼得直吸气，通讯语音充斥着嘶嘶杂音。《 我还能飞。 可是天杀的闪电击中了我的翅膀，还烧焦了我的激光枪。》 

《 弹片， 》红蜘蛛怒吼。《 我要杀了他！他在哪里？哪里—那只小蟑螂去了哪里？哪位长着光学镜的人，能给我指个路吗？》 

谁也没有看到他。正当众人开口否认时，又一道雷光炸裂，再次将天空照得亮如白昼。声波踉跄了一下，被护目镜里的乱码搞得昏头转向。他还没缓过劲来，就被一个沉甸甸的东西撞倒了。爵士惊叫一声，伸手去拽他却抓了个空。光学镜重启完毕后，声波看到的第一个东西就是弹片—他处于吓人的昆虫形态，用两只虫足把爵士按在泥地里，并用另外四只摸索他的装甲。

“汽车人—人—人？” 他惊讶而困惑地嘶嘶叫道。然而，抓到猎物的弹片完全没有放手的意思。他用几只虫足抓住爵士，打算带着他飞离地面，却被爵士连踢带打好几下柔软的关节，失去平衡摔到地上。爵士扣紧地面的石头，拖住再次起飞的弹片，给了声波直击侧面的机会。这一炮没有把他从天上打下来，却足够令他放开爵士，尖叫着逃回黑暗。

《 红蜘蛛，》声波转达，《 发现弹— 》

“小心—他来了！” 爵士话音刚落，声波就被一个重物击中头顶，直接陷进了泥里。他被狠狠嵌入地面，连反冲恶毒的笑容都没看清。然后，这只机械昆虫飞回空中，开始进行他著名的高空冲刺。声波想在通讯中发出警告，却太迟了。追踪者们已经开始不停地骂街。声波意识到，他不能光顾着给追踪者提供情报—反冲的袭击和离开都别有目的。趁声波半陷在泥里的时候，他的眷属们如潮水般涌了过来。他们把他严严实实地堵在泥里，用针头似的虫足和尖牙啃噬他的装甲。他无法用肩炮在这个距离下开火，只能吃力地够向储藏舱里的爆破枪。然而，他刚把枪拿到手里，就被眷属踢到了一边。

越来越多的眷属压了上来，声波身上的重量越来越沉，沉到无法靠自己挣脱。损坏与咬伤的警报不断滚入cpu，声波很难集中思考，无法强迫中央处理器编写执行计划—

他身上的重量突然减轻了。每阵枪声响起，就有一只眷属被射落在地，他的颈部关节上的那只眷属也尖叫着倒了下来。声波抬起头，正好看见爵士举起爆破枪，将最后两只啃着他的腿部的眷属一枪爆头。他们粗制滥造的头颅炸成碎渣，电线和能量液喷了一地。两只昆虫的尸体倒地后，爵士还是一动不动。他死死抓着声波的爆破枪，惨白的护目镜中写满恐惧。

爵士射死了他们。尽管汽车人奴隶的射击子程序被锁，尽管吊钩_特别 _提醒声波爵士的射击子程序_绝对上了锁—_爵士还是_精确瞄准，_并_射死 _了那些昆虫眷属。爵士凝望着他—依然高举手枪，把枪口对准声波。那把枪无法造成致命伤，却还是能击倒声波，把他留给眷属解决….然后，爵士可以逃进丛林好几个小时，谁也发现不了他。

“爵士，” 他轻声说。“放下武器。 ”

他没有。爵士把枪握得更紧，却没有动弹。他沉默不语，没有开玩笑或调戏声波，也没有露出坏笑。声波慢慢地，慢慢地爬起来，爵士还是没有反应。他向前迈出一步，并再次重申。“爵士，放下武器。”

他没有服从命令，也没有退后或举高枪口。爵士神色迷茫—仿佛未曾料到这个局面，不知道该如何是好。他明明可以扣下扳机逃跑，可是他没有。如果他不知道该做什么，就让声波帮他决定吧。

他又向前迈了一步。“爵士，” 他更坚定地命令道。“把武器给我。” 他朝爵士伸出右手，动作泰然自如，像是在要一杯能量液。他的身体姿态，平静的电子音都流露着主人的自信。他要提醒爵士他是他的主人，爵士是他的，必须服从命令。再次迈出一步后，他走到了爵士的跟前。他现在离得足够近，可以直接把枪抓过来—可是声波没有那么做。他伸出手，静静地等在原地，对周围的喧嚣战火置若罔闻。他凝视着，等待着。

爵士的眼神像孩子一般无助。与声波对视了长得可怕的5.6秒后，他松开了手，让爆破枪落在声波的手心里。爵士哆嗦着喘了一口气，护目镜再次恢复神采，仿佛刚从混沌的噩梦里清醒过来。声波小心翼翼地抬起一只手，轻抚爵士的面甲。 

“爵士，做得好。现在—”

“是真的！” 炸弹怒吼。他趴在工厂的废墟间，光学镜像是夜雨中闪烁的红宝石。声波立刻向红蜘蛛发出讯号，并用手中的枪再次开火，可机械昆虫立刻躲到了遮蔽物的后面。“威震天和汽车人，联合起来对付我们！卑鄙，撒谎的叛—”

声波用音波炮开火，炸开他前面的破墙。炸弹尖叫一声，直接被轰飞。下一秒，红蜘蛛和惊天雷从高空俯冲下来，用激光扫射地面。他骂骂咧咧地飞走，追踪者们紧跟其后。声波转向身后，做好了爵士再次失踪的准备。可这一次，爵士乖乖地待在他的身侧，哪里都没去。 

* * *

在红蜘蛛的战术，空军小队高超的战斗技巧，和坚不可摧的意志的作用下—追踪者们终于把三只机械昆虫和眷属群分开了。他们把虫群粗暴地赶离冶炼厂，逼到丛林上空。声波和吊钩负责维持战线，防止眷属的残军与他们的主人再次汇合。这算不得光荣的工作，却是他们赢得战斗的唯一方法。 

《 用什么方法都行，》红蜘蛛的命令透着疲惫。高强度的飞行战斗，也开始让他吃不消了。《 别让那群虫子靠近我们的发动机！》

声波的能量也消耗得厉害。他射死了无数只眷属，内部能量已降到了最低数值。如果再不及时补充能量，他很可能会在战场强制关机。他的小磁带们肯定也面临着同样的问题。他命令轰隆隆和ravage回到身边躲避，好让他们喝下能量液。 

好在他不用把爵士赶回来了。他不再吵着要帮忙，不再偷跑，或是在没有武器增援的情况下单挑眷属。他的奴隶听话地跟在后面，一声不吭。他的表情—怎么说呢—很呆滞，好像头被踢到了太多次，难以集中注意力。 

他过会儿再去解决这个问题。现在，声波必须把全副精力放在敌人的身上。他刚把眼前的一大群眷属炸成一列，激光鸟的端点就颤了起来。他感受到了她的好奇，然后是惊讶。接着—熊熊怒火涌入了声波的意识。温和的激光鸟会发这么大的火，着实令他吃惊。他还没发出询问信号，激光鸟就突然掉线了。她端点闭合的速度如此之快，没有丝毫预警，肯定是被强行打掉线的。 

保护磁带的宿主程序瞬时启动。然而，由于他瞄准的不是相关目标，他的音波炮突然出了故障。液压系统絮乱，他颤抖着跪倒在地。

“喂，什么情—” 吊钩被他的攻击者再次缠住，只好把枪口转回敌人。是ravage猛冲过来，挡住了逼近声波的眷属们。他和声波一样惊讶—但是他对声波的忠诚，足以让他的程序继续正常运作。声波模糊地听到轰隆隆的尖叫。他在用打桩机疯狂地捶地，却还是抽不出一秒空闲。

“声波？”爵士匆忙跪到地上，用双手捧住他的脸。这是过去几小时里，他第一次说话。“声波！你怎么—出什么事了？”

“激光鸟，” 他的发声器哽住了，“被击中。消失。” 他关闭视觉和其他外部感官，将所有能量汇入共生链接，焦急地寻找她的信号，哪怕是睡着的系统哼鸣也好。除了可怕的虚无，他什么都找不到。

“她…死了吗？” 爵士恐惧地低语。

“否。” 声波摇摇头。他迟疑了片刻，又再次坚定地摇头。他不知道，他_不能 _知道。对于像他这样的宿主机而言，磁带的死亡是最可怕的噩梦。不该是这样。不该是这么简单的链接断裂，和这样的死寂—应该是地狱般的痛苦，折磨，和一部分灵魂死去的绝望。这里不可能是她的终点，声波不允许自己这么想。“但是掉线。状态未知。”

他迟钝地意识到，另外两只磁带也陷入了恐慌，便向ravage和轰隆隆发去安抚信号。直到他的奴隶开始往上拽他，声波才发现自己靠在爵士的身上。 “那就别浪费时间了—哪个方向？我们得去找她！”

没错，他的本能狂热叫嚣。然而，Ravage的哀嚎让他恢复了理智。一只眷属爬到小磁带的身上，拖慢了他的速度。声波重启音波炮，轰掉攻击者。又三只眷属朝着吊钩扑了过去。

“否，” 他强忍悲痛，一字一顿地说。“声波，必须继续执行任务。”

“你说什么？”爵士大叫。声波把他推到一边，并再次开炮。这不是愚忠—在为霸天虎服务的几百万年间，他尝尽了将宿主程序凌驾于命令之上的苦果。离开战斗岗位去寻找他的共生体，不总是正确的选择；甚至多次让他们陷入更大的危机。他们四个正在苦战，声波还不能离开。如果眷属们在追踪者干掉机械昆虫前，回到了主人身边，他们很可能会在黎明之前全员阵亡。

他的沮丧和焦躁转变为狂怒。声波扑向最近的眷属们，在虫群里赤手空拳地开路。他用手砸碎撕裂他们，扯下他们的四肢和头颅，或是把他们扔到地上摔烂。杀光了他能够到的所有眷属后，声波转过身，发现其他人都在害怕地盯着他。

“有问题？” 他阴沉出声。所有人都摇了摇脑袋。 

“没有老大，” 轰隆隆补充。“只是—她会没事的。她肯定会没事。等咱们处理完这些破事，你一定能找到她，所以别着急。好吗？” 满嘴都是死眷属的ravage咕哝一声，表示赞同。

吊钩问，“爵士呢？” 

* * *

_战斗结束了，残破的建筑和尸体依然滚烫无比，冒着缕缕青烟。声波小心地穿过战场的废墟，走上一大块石板向下眺望。这支民兵组织，汽车人们，总是在战斗开始前浪费时间资源，协助平民撤离。然而，多少撤离命令都无法说动好奇的磁带。声波刚才看到了两只磁带—他们在两处掩体间飞来飞去，直到红色的那只被射中，直接摔到了这里_ _…这附近的某个地方。他觉得就在这附近。 _

_停留时间过长，他的指挥官就会发现他的缺席。声波爬上另一块路障，总算清楚看到了那只掉下来的小磁带_ _—突然，一个黄色的小家伙尖叫着扑向他的脸，惊得声波差点摔下去。这只磁带也受伤了，却还有精神发动进攻。他毫不畏惧声波的巨大体型，扇着被砸弯的翅膀，在红色磁带的上方盘旋，尖啸着警告他退后。 _

_又一对双胞胎！这只嚣张的小战士没有吓到声波，反倒让他的火种泛起一股暖意—多么动人的献身精神。声波立刻下定决心，将两只磁带都带回去。他被宿主程序所控制—完全忘记了他已经不是自由人士，也许不能将新成员擅自带回单位。他自信满满地走向双子，朝他们友好地伸出掌心。那只金色的磁带再次扑了过来，但是这一次他做好了准备。声波用一只手抓住他的鸟喙，另一手轻握住他没受伤的翅膀。小磁带特别不高兴，愤怒—又含糊地_ _—咆哮抗议。声波蹲下来，仔细观察红色的那只。_

_她伤得很重。她的翅膀被某人击中，只剩下几片摇摇欲坠的金属羽毛，和破碎的支架残根。自我修复无法治愈这样的伤口。没有手术和复建，这只磁带一定会死。她要用到他们的医疗资源，这意味着声波必须找人帮忙。但是声波不在乎—他已经拉出记忆文档，开始计算他能给出的秘密与好处。她值得他这样做。每时每刻，都有无数个磁带死在战火之中。声波不会让这只磁带成为他们中的一员。 _

战斗结束了。听追踪者们对骂了一夜之后，他们的炮火总算奏效了。机械昆虫接连坠下天空，没有挣扎也没有投降。红蜘蛛兑现了他的承诺，没有留下一个活口。通讯频道里的声音表明，他亲自给了炸弹最后一击。

几乎在同一时刻，雨停了，林地再次变得静谧祥和。阴云和战场的硝烟一同淡去，东方的天空泛起了鱼肚白。声波正在树林中追踪爵士项圈的信号。吊钩碎碎念要严肃处理奴隶逃跑的问题，但是声波比他更了解情况。项圈信号已经很久没动了。

整片丛林和冶炼工厂一样狼藉满地，声波得不断扒开冒烟的树叶堆。他爬上一根倒下的树干，放眼望去—和几个世纪前一样，支离破碎的激光鸟就躺在那里。和几个世纪前一样，她不是孤单一人。累到关机的爵士躺在她的身边。他将她搂在怀中，保护着她，等着声波来找他们。


	46. 大战余波 on the aftermath

“她死不了，” 检查完声波怀中昏迷的激光鸟后，吊钩简单粗暴地下了诊断。声波也是这么想的，但是医生的自信宣言还是让他松了口气。他脚边的轰隆隆和ravage也感到了深深的欣慰。 “她的头部受到重击—直接被打关了机，部分支架严重变形。她就算醒着也飞不了。你说她到底出了什么事？”

他望向远处的爵士。这位汽车人站在离虎子们最远，又能看到激光鸟的地方。爵士紧抱双臂，耸了耸肩。“不知道。我在树下找到她的时候，她就已经是这副惨样了。”

“肯定不是眷属弄的—她的身上没有牙印。” 吊钩将指尖变形为不同的工具，仔细检查激光鸟的机体。他依次变出手电，手术刀和探针，并将一对镊子伸入扣状的电镀板底面，从里面勾出一大块湿树皮。“目前来看，你的小间谍可能遭到了一棵树的疯狂袭击。”

“一棵树？” 轰隆隆嗤之以鼻，Ravage则微微炸起了毛。“你觉得激光鸟会慢到被一棵愚蠢的地球树木砸到？”

“我觉得我还要检查别的伤口，” 吊钩冷漠回话，“她能活下来算你们走运。如果有眷属尾随她，她绝对会成为虫子们的开胃点心。”

他们都清楚得很。声波再次望向爵士—他还是不敢直视声波的光学镜。不久前，声波刚碰了一下他的肩膀，爵士就开始对他拳打脚踢，大有与他同归于尽的架势。当他的认知系统恢复正常，意识到眼前的生物不是机械昆虫而是声波后，他嘶哑地抽泣一声，瘫倒在了声波的怀里。寻找她，手无寸铁地保护了她一整晚的压力瞬间决堤。声波把激光鸟抱回了冶炼工厂。爵士踉跄着跟在后面，一言不发。 

“我把能做的都做了，” 吊钩把数据芯片拔出激光鸟的端口。“我关掉了她的感知器，防止中央处理器自动重启—在我动手术以前，我可不想让她醒过来挤压支架。剩下的事，只能等我们回修理室再说了。” 

“要等那么久？” 轰隆隆很是着急，而声波平静地点点头。“明白。返回赛博坦后，尽快开始手术。”

“是长官，我们—我这就来！” 他朝身后大吼，红蜘蛛肯定在催他过去照顾闹翻天。“移动她时一定要小心，最好能给她做个集装箱。支架破裂，可能会给内部零件造成更大的损伤。你自己也注意着点，别以为我没看见你的肩部枪伤。我治完追踪者就回来给你—渣的，你要是疼得那么厉害就别给我_乱动_！” 他恼火地转过身，走向躺在泥地里哭唧唧的闹翻天。声波开始寻找安置激光鸟的干净平地。轰隆隆和ravage在旁边紧张地转悠，努力克制共生程序的冲动。程序命令他们将她护在怀里，在肢体接触中寻求安慰，保护她免受伤害—可是吊钩警告过他们不要触碰损伤支架。声波能感觉到他们的沮丧。 

“她真的会没事吗？” 轰隆隆无数次朝她的翅膀伸出手，又无数次把手收了回来。

“正如医生所言。”

“啊，一棵白痴树。一棵他渣的从地里长出来的垃圾木棍—小激真是倒霉到家了。如果真的有眷属经过— ”

“爵士，在保护她，” 声波安慰。爵士代替轰隆隆，豁出性命保护了激光鸟。他本以为这个消息会让轰隆隆好受一些。然而，听到爵士的名字，让轰隆隆流露出一丝异样的不安。他望向远处的爵士—汽车人疲惫地瘫在地上，把脸埋在胳膊里小憩。

“呃，老大—”

“声波？”红蜘蛛突然冒了出来。他俯身观察激光鸟，面露科学家的好奇而非同情。他和激光鸟的距离太近了，声波感到浑身不适。“怎么样？你的小宠物会活下来吗？” 

看到有外人靠近脆弱的同胞，ravage浑身的毛都炸了起来。他呲着牙愤怒低吼。旁边的轰隆隆则抱着胳膊，给了红蜘蛛一记眼刀。

“没错，她会活下来，真是多亏了您啊。我们早就说过她不该单独飞进丛林。我们说过这样太危险了！”

“轰隆隆，” 声波轻声警告。红蜘蛛嚣张至极地翘起嘴角。 

“战地指挥官必须合理利用他的军队，小朋友。这是身为首领的重担之一—你大概永远也理解不了。总之，我觉得侦查队伍的成员，似乎没资格抱怨风险…要不是你们侦查失误，机械昆虫怎么可能打出如此精彩的伏击战。” 

Ravage更响亮地怒吼起来，并呲出更多利齿。轰隆隆张大嘴，想生动形象地告诉红蜘蛛他们的感想，却被声波无声的解散命令打断了。他们不想离开，不想离开激光鸟和声波。可声波的严厉眼神让他们乖乖闭上了嘴。他们郁闷地走开了。

“磁带们尽全力搜查了周边环境，” 声波冷冷道。“敌意，没必要。”

“这场战斗也没有必要。十一位霸天虎打败三只机械昆虫本该是小菜一碟。而我们却打了一场近乎致命的苦战。”

在左边的某个地方，闹翻天痛苦地嚎了一声。“完事啦！” 吊钩愉快地说。红蜘蛛望向身后，又轻哼一声转回头来。

“这种局面，在我们来地球之前就形成了。为什么不听取我的意见—给机械昆虫这么大的地球领地？为什么忽视他们许久之前的第一次进攻？为什么没人分析那次损毁状况，没人发现他们在偷材料建造眷属？连你也不得不承认—是这些越积越多，越积越严重的错误，把我们送进了昨晚的地狱。”

“威震天的决策，由他下达。”

“首领的重担，” 红蜘蛛若有所思地重复。“是要付出代价的。有我们给他收拾烂摊子，他可真走运。所以我要把那三颗头作为战利品带回去。它们应该够用了。”

“作用？”

“提醒。” 红蜘蛛的语气突然阴沉得可怕。当声波抬头看他的时候，他却微笑着背过身，走回了追踪者们的身边，假装感觉不到声波的视线。轰隆隆在链接里戳了戳他，分散了声波的注意力。小磁带似乎想要给他发信。然而，看到迈向声波的吊钩后，他又把信息撤了回去。声波盯着轰隆隆，后者移开了视线。

“请坐到地上，长官，保持静止。我得在你的润滑液彻底流干，把这个垃圾堆淹没之前封住您的伤口。” 

声波坐到了昏迷的激光鸟的身边。他服从医生的命令重新开启传感器，并做好心理准备。吊钩是出了名的暴力医师，也当真名不虚传。他把探针戳进伤口寻找弹片残渣，声波的后背燃起了火烧般的剧痛。

“咱们中了埋伏，”吊钩还是那么直言直语。 “真他渣的尴尬。谁知道他们会藏在地底下？你的小探子说他们没有在丛林，或是工厂里发现洞口。可是我想的越多—就越觉得在建筑下方挖掘地道，是这些臭虫掩盖踪迹的最好方法。只要找人在洞口重铺一遍混凝土就行。我的队员们都能干这个活…不过他们不想找死。讲真，这不像是机械昆虫能想出来的计划。”

“对现场进行了深入调查？” 声波问。

“我看了一圈，没发现什么可调查的东西。我们的虫子朋友和飞机们的锅。” 吊钩耸耸肩，又烦躁地叹了口气。“我在意的是另一件邪乎事。” 

太阳从树冠后面缓缓升起，林中空地顿时沐浴在金色的晨曦里。声波望着ravage静悄悄地走过碎石堆，停在了爵士的面前。爵士依然疲惫地缩在地上。他警惕地盯着ravage，ravage则沉默地回望着他。

“详细说明。”

“你猜，我和弹片扭打的时候，那个奇葩的小混蛋管我叫什么？“肮脏的叛徒”。从二五仔的嘴里听到这句话，实在是太奇怪了。”

确实很奇怪。声波记得炸弹也朝他嚷嚷过类似的话。是因为爵士吗？在战场发现汽车人让他们相当吃惊；也许他们以为霸天虎和汽车人在联手对付他们。这是个合理的解释，但是声波觉得事情远没有这么简单。

“真想问问他为啥这么说，” 吊钩说出了声波的想法。“可我现在没法问了。又是飞机们的锅。”

在温暖的晨光中，Ravage把脑袋轻轻拱向爵士的胳膊。爵士憔悴的脸上绽开了微笑。他慢慢地，慢慢地伸出手，用指尖轻挠ravage的接收器根部。 

“好，完事。” 吊钩拍了磁力贴一巴掌，声波疼得抽了一下。

“吊钩，和战地指挥官说过这件事？”

“还没，” 挖地虎的语气充分表明他不想告诉红蜘蛛。“也许这件事也没那么重要。我只是觉得有点不对劲儿。”

“你的发现了解，” 声波向他保证。“如果想起更多细节，务必再次汇报。”

他觉得吊钩的预感是正确的，却不知道为什么。 

* * *

太阳，携着盛夏的热度升腾而起。雨水蒸发为潮热的水雾，顽固地黏在他们的装甲内部。红蜘蛛必须让追踪者们在越洋飞行前充分休息，所以他们暂时离不开这里。声波总算逮住机会，把轰隆隆叫了过来。

“轰隆隆，需要关注？发现多次通话尝试。”

“没错。但我开始觉得是我想多了。”

“这件事由声波决定。说。”

“好听你的，” 他怯怯地嘟囔。“那个—我是说—就是…昨天晚上，咱们战斗的时候，爵士有没有干出一些有趣的事情？呃，不是他平时干的趣事，而是…有趣的怪事？”

声波瞬间回到了那绝望的暴雨之夜。爵士站在咆哮的炮火声中，用枪直指他的胸口。他赶忙封住自己的端点，以防ravage察觉到他的情绪波动。

“询问原因？” 他淡定如常地开口。轰隆隆挪来挪去，又犹豫地抿紧嘴唇。他的小心思—怀疑，困惑，和担忧—都清楚地写在脸上。

“我现在不大肯定了。那晃眼的闪电让人很难看清东西，炉渣眷属又爬得到处都是。我当时忙着保命—没来及告诉你。”

“具体说明：告诉我什么？”

“我—在树林里，有那么一瞬间—我觉得我看到了…” 轰隆隆的声音几乎小到听不见。“横炮。” 

横炮。那位失踪的汽车人，危险的暴力分子，在中亚只身躲避帝国追捕的逃犯—在这里？此时此地？怎么可能？声波粗暴地拧紧链接端点，不想让轰隆隆察觉到他的震惊。

“我没有录像。当时，我正在对付六只想要吃我的眷属。我在闪电亮起的一刹那，看见了 他的红色装甲。然后周围又黑了下来，他也不见了。 ”

“轰隆隆看到的可能只是一只眷属。”

“是滴，老大。”

“汽车人在这里的可能性，近乎为零。”

“我知道，老大。大老远跑到这里，冲进两只大队的交火中心，相当于求着咱们抓住他把他绑回赛博坦。就算没被咱们发现，他也可能被机械昆虫嚼个稀巴烂。可是，如果他知道爵士在这里—他没准会以身涉险。声波，他是来找爵士的吗？”

声波望向爵士休息的地方，却只看到了碎石和污泥，差点惊慌失措。不知为何，爵士再次起身，无声无息地离开工厂—走向了丛林。在阳光的映衬下，林间的阴影变得漆黑如夜，足以隐藏任何东西的身影。

“爵士！” 声波很少大吼大叫。听到他的喊声后，所有人都吃惊地抬起头来。而声波快步迈向爵士，没有注意到众人的震惊。也许是出于心虚，爵士哆嗦了一下，紧张地后退几步。

“停下，” 他厉声道。“立刻停下，不许动。”

“我只是—嘿！” 爵士惊叫起来。声波攥住他的手腕，把走到林子边上的爵士拽过来，再次给他戴上锁链。即便如此，他还是死死抓着爵士的一条胳膊。

“好疼。”

“离开营地的原因？”

“我哪儿都没去—只是想找个能装激光鸟的东西。求求你声波，别再使劲捏我的胳膊了，真的_很疼_。” 

声波稍稍减小力道，却依然警惕着旁边的丛林。 “过来，要求你的参与。即将进行读心。”

“什么？为啥啊？” 爵士反抗着往前拽他的声波，护目镜一片煞白。“是因为昨天晚上的事吗？我可以解释—”

“是，爵士必须解释。可读心仍需进行。” 他特意把爵士拽到一座仓库残骸的北侧，以此隔绝追踪者们的好奇视线。他命令轰隆隆继续和别人聊天，保持常态；并命令ravage在旁边放哨。当声波转向围墙，坐到地上的时候—爵士依然在挣扎。

“声波，咱们为什么要做这个？这么做没用，你什么都理解不了！”

“那是，我要担心的事。爵士要么听话保持静止，要么躺在声波的身下。”

爵士阴着脸移开视线。听到第二个选项后，他瞬间停止了挣扎。他沮丧地跪在声波的大腿旁边，不再试图把手抽出来。“好。既然你这么想读，就读个痛快吧。希望你喜欢枪炮与玫瑰乐队（guns and roses）—他们的歌可是我的开挂神曲。”

声波无视了他荒唐的发言。确认完ravage在近处潜行后，他把爵士的脑袋轻按在墙上。声波关闭护目镜，封住接收器，开始了读心。

**欢迎来到丛林！这里有刺激的游戏！亲爱的，这里有你想要的一切，我们熟知的名字！我们可以在这里找到所需的一切。如果你得到金钱，宝贝儿，你也会饱尝痛苦！**

音乐和记忆同时呼啸而来，连绵的暴雨从天空坠下，打在他的—爵士的—装甲上。透过爵士的光学镜，他再次经历了这个动荡之夜。野蜂似的眷属们从地底喷出，爬到他的身上。无意义的人类歌声—他永远也理解不了的歌词—不断攻击着声波的听觉系统。他没有尝试解读歌词，而是打破了他一直以来的准则，潜入爵士思想的更深处，感知他的情绪。为了找到答案，他甘愿承担风险。如果爵士知道有汽车人过来营救他，他会有何感想？担忧？期待？还是希望？

**欢迎来到丛林，这个越变越糟的地方。你要学着像动物一样生活，就像林中的我们一样。你的贪婪会得到满足。你可以得到想要的一切，但是别想别拿走我的东西。身陷丛林，欢迎来到丛林！我看着你坠入林中深渊—我要看着你把血流干！ **

爵士的脑海中，只有为生命奋战的恐惧与兴奋。他也害怕敌人—但这是支撑着他快速移动，不被眷属抓住的有益恐惧。凌驾于恐惧之上的，则是战斗的喜悦。这么多年以来，他第一次做回了士兵。他再次踏入战场，还能动手反击。他濒临死亡的边缘，却从未有过这般活着的实感。声波品味着这令人上瘾的快感，并继续潜向深处。 

**雷霆万钧！大吃一惊！这样很好，干得漂亮，耶！**与声波会和后，他满盈的喜悦再次升级。他们并肩作战—以过人的勇气，速度和射击水平—胜过了昆虫眷属们。帮助他的主人打退敌人，被视为身份平等的战友—让他的火种充满了骄傲，满足与狂喜。**雷霆万钧！大吃一惊！**

然后，爵士拾起那把掉下去的爆破枪，毫不犹豫地射死了声波身上的眷属们。音乐声突然淡去，仿佛被吸入了真空，独留下一片寂静。声波震惊地退回自己的意识。他透过爵士的光学镜，低头望向指向自己胸膛的枪口。他知道爵士会放下枪，却不知道他在想什么。 

没有音乐。死寂。爵士第一次没有用音乐演绎想法。他的脑海一片空白，没有任何可演绎的想法。他石化在原地，望着走过来的声波，却无法行动，甚至无法思考他该怎么做。声波伸出手找他要枪，爵士直接手指一松，让枪滑了下去。

他的记忆在无声中延续。凝视着声波与昆虫战斗时，他的思想也缄默依旧。声波感知不到任何清晰的思绪，唯有无尽的迷茫。这冰冷的沉寂像深海一般沉重压抑。声波甚至希望那些愚蠢的人类歌曲回来，将声音带回他的脑海。

**今天我几乎在风暴中丧命。如果我找不到庇护，我将会随风消亡。战争，孩童，只有一枪之遥。一枪之遥！**

不知为何，激光鸟被击落的消息让爵士清醒了过来。他跳入黑暗的丛林，扒开一簇簇潮湿灌木，以不似爵士的笨拙身姿，跌跌撞撞地跑向追踪者们的交火区。**哦，看那横扫街道的火焰。好似灼灼燃烧的赤红地毯，横冲直撞的疯狂公牛。今天我几乎在这洪流中丧命。请给我，给我庇护，我不想随风消亡！**

他的迷茫被恐惧淹没。声波能听见这首歌，却完全猜不透爵士在怕什么—是害怕激光鸟，害怕敌人，还是害怕声波？爵士在黑暗中踉跄前行，歌声在他的脑海中不断回荡。找到失去意识的激光鸟后，他咚地跪倒在地。那一刻，他的脑海里只有如释重负的喜悦。然后，他极不情愿地承认了，在他的火种深处萌芽的某样东西—

**我告诉你，爱，与姐妹。只有一吻之遥！**

声波迅速抽离意识，回到了自己的身体里。他刚恢复清醒，就被共生链接中“_危险危险危险_”的警告震得接收器生疼。Ravage弓着身子发出阵阵低吼，对不远处的红蜘蛛亮出尖牙。红蜘蛛没有再靠近，却也没有转身离开。看到声波的护目镜再次亮起后，他不耐烦地哼了一声。

“总算结束了。我只是想过来问问，你有没有发现残留的眷属信号。我得确保我们消灭了所有幸存者….可你正在忙着干别的事情。”

他把目光转向靠在声波的胸口上，喘着粗气的爵士。他紧盯着声波，护目镜蓝光摇曳。绝望与恐惧在他的眼神中一闪而过。不过，发现红蜘蛛在场后，他很快恢复了演员的本色。爵士妩媚地侧过身，躺在声波的机体上直视红蜘蛛。

“嫉妒了，红蜘蛛？” 他柔声说。“你想当头一个吗？”

红蜘蛛的表情由好奇转为膈应。“你很_享受 _被他读心？” 他嫌弃地拉下脸。

“怎么，你不享受吗？”

“呕。” 红蜘蛛快步走远了。爵士欣慰地舒了口气。“吓跑一只追踪者可是很难的。就冲着这点，我还得谢谢你呢。” 他离开声波，摇摇晃晃地站起来。“找到你想要的东西了吗？” 他恢复了平时的潇洒派头，方才的恐惧消失的无影无踪。

真是个好问题。声波愣了一秒，才回想起他真正的目标：横炮的身影，或是，爵士永远离开声波的愿望—都没有。他看到了许多有趣的场景，唯独没看到他想要的东西。轰隆隆一定是看错了。

“也许，” 他谨慎回答。“然而，依然需要解释。战斗期间，爵士拿起短程爆破枪，解决了攻击我的眷属敌人。如何办到？”

“这真是有史以来最奇葩的道谢。”

“爵士回答问题。为何拥有瞄准眷属的能力？”

“谁说我瞄准他们了？” 他露出标志性的轻浮笑脸。“也许我瞄准的是你。”

“爵士。诚实回答，现在就要。”

他垂下肩膀，用手扣紧地面。“好，我说。可你_一定_要保证你不会生气。”

声波不会做出这种保证。他期待地望着爵士，并没有吭声。“吊钩的手术，切断了我的视觉继电器和射击程序的链接，” 爵士不情愿地开口。“可实际上，我从来没用过这个链接。我的射击能力和听觉继电器相关联-我利用听觉，而不是视觉瞄准。一直如此。”

这个简单的解释，让声波的火种泛起刺骨寒意。一直如此…战争结束后，也一直如此。爵士一直和追踪者们住在一起，睡在他们的房间里。如果有谁留下了一把枪— 

“声波，请别用这种眼神看着我，” 爵士恳求。“这不重要。一直都不重要。我怎么可能拿到能秒杀霸天虎的枪？就算我拿到了，我也会死在扣动扳机的那一刻。这是真话。”

没错，他的逻辑程序确认，他说的是实话。此外，他就算想也无法解决这个问题。把爵士拉到挖地虎那里动手术，威震天当天就会知道消息。声波必须承担爵士所带来的风险，并杜绝意外事故的发生。也许，他的风险并没有那么大。

“爵士，服从命令放下了武器。理由？”

爵士顿时僵在了原地。“理由很重要吗？” 他移开视线。

“问题已提出。要求回答。”

“我是不是很傻？” 爵士再次挤出坏笑，嘴唇却在微微颤抖。“两天前，我在沙漠里求你放我走。昨天晚上我总算得到了机会，却没有抓住。为什么呢？因为我不想要自由了？因为我无法通过伤害你得到它？有区别吗？” 他的手也在不停地哆嗦，声音则颤得更加厉害。“我不知道，声波。我该怎么回答？我自己都不知道答案，又怎么对你坦诚相告呢？”

“这是，你脑海中唯一的寂静时刻，没有音乐的原因？”

“我发誓，我也没有遇到过这种情况，宝贝儿，应该是因为压力…漫长的夜晚…”

“也许，爵士只是害怕承认原因。害怕承认事实：现在爵士忠诚于声波。”

“别说！”爵士的呼吸变得急促了些。 “别说什么忠—那个词，我不想听。” 

“爵士，” 声波用双手捧住爵士的脸。“保持冷静。记得声波在震荡波的派对之夜，和你说的话？”

“你说我不值得信任，谎话连篇，做事总是别有目的。”

“还有别的话。重复。”

“你….” 爵士重启了一遍发声器。“你还说_声波，你的_。”

“昨晚，爵士证明了这一点。爵士在战斗中协助声波。爵士去寻找保护激光鸟。爵士，救了我的命。这些都是爵士自己做出的决定。而且爵士，放弃了逃走的机会。理由：爵士不愿意抛下他的东西。”

“呃—呃这只是你的猜测。”

“爵士的付出足以证明，你的恐惧毫无意义。爵士为何要害怕自己的决定？”

“你肯定没有喝醉过。”

“今天，ravage允许爵士挠他的听觉接收器，” 声波温柔地提醒他。“爵士，觉得自己还能回到过去？” 

爵士焦虑的眼神柔和了一点 ，声波觉得他已经说得够多了。他朝爵士伸出手，却没有再次抓住他的胳膊。“此次谈话，结束。走，与磁带们汇合，好好休息。爵士，昨晚硬撑了很久。”

“是啊，”爵士嘟囔。“那是我的另一场战斗。” 

* * *

红蜘蛛说他们会直接飞回太空桥，不再返回飞虎队基地。他告诉声波—他们没必要回基地，而且从太平洋飞到太空桥的距离更近。至于他真正的理由，声波不知道他是想避开天火，不想让飞天虎看到伤痕累累的追踪者们，还是想给威震天留下个好印象—证明他的军队不用在地球基地休整疗伤，就能直接返回赛博坦。也许三个理由都有。不过红蜘蛛没心情与他详细讨论。他命令声波联系基地，让他们重启太空桥。哦对了，还有让他们的“出租车”滚过来。撂下这句话后，他就大步走远了。 

声波执行了他的命令，并把ravage叫了回来。今天早上，他一直在丛林里搜寻横炮的气味，却什么都没找到。他提醒声波，线索很可能被暴雨冲没了。轰隆隆趴在爵士的胸口上，和他睡得一样香。声波忙着写报告，给激光鸟做担架，并没有打搅他们。直到天火出现在地平线，放下机轮准备降落时，他才轻轻摇醒了他们。 

他把两个磁带都收回了胸舱。他们不用再侦查周边了，也急需进舱休息。更重要的是—声波只有这样做，才能感觉到踏实。可惜，他不能把激光鸟也装回安全的胸舱，只能望着她令人心碎的残破机体，竭力抑制自己的冲动。正如红蜘蛛所言，这是一场近乎致命的苦战。小磁带们的装甲是如此的脆弱。连怒吼着反对他这么说的ravage，都没有了争执的力气。声波打开胸舱后，他直接飞了回去。 

由于个人原因，爵士的精神与机体比他们还要疲惫。他眨着惺忪的光学镜，晃晃悠悠地爬上天火的活动梯，又瞬间睡死在声波的大腿上，都没顾上和天火说一句话。声波也应该补一会儿觉（吊钩就睡着了），可他却毫无睡意。他不允许自己在地球上睡着—这里的变数如此之多，最简单的任务都可能演变为致命灾难。一位汽车人狂暴分子很可能潜伏在丛林中。他自己则“_坐着”_一位汽车人，跨越最深最大的地球海洋。昨晚的暴乱已经结束，一切都重归平静。可是声波总觉得很蹊跷—这场闹剧结束得太过容易了。他坐在一群沉睡的赛博坦人之中，绷紧神经，准备迎击可能出现的意外。他几乎能听见自己的心跳声，在寂静的机舱中咚咚回响。

奇怪的是，什么意外都没有发生。天火直接把他们送回了太空桥站，并稳稳地降落在沙漠里。下飞机的时候，爵士拍了拍天火的面板和他道别。他的动作有点太温柔亲密了，但是声波什么都没说。当声波握住他的手，把他拉下梯子时—爵士没有反抗，也没有回头。和他们来的时候一样，地球，在一束炫目的白光中消失了。

重返赛博坦的旅途带来了同样的眩晕感。不过这一次，他的感知器没有被晃眼的阳光和高温刺痛。声波装甲上的地球余温悄然散去，空气冰冷稀薄得熟悉。他们到家了。靠近圆锯和迷乱的火种，在共生链接中感知到他们的存在，抚慰了他焦急的宿主程序。他们兴奋地冲过来迎接，声波赶忙命令他们转向修理室。小磁带们发来了一连串疑问，然而，声波还没来及解释，红蜘蛛就再次站到了他的前面。

“他知道我们回来了，” 红蜘蛛僵硬出声。“他要召开任务报告会。但是他告诉我，他想在会议开始前先阅读你的报告—好像他不相信我的说辞似的。很荒唐吧？” 他坏笑着耸耸肩，完全不在乎声波的沉默。“在两小时之内把报告交给他；我们三小时后再见。”

“激光鸟，需要立刻进行手术。”

“那你最好祈祷手术花不了三个小时。不过，谁知道她把自己搞得多残废？会议室见。” 红蜘蛛走出太空桥室，其他追踪者匆匆跟上了他。

“碧池，” 爵士嘟囔。与声波目光相接后，他无奈地笑了笑。 “我刚度过了糟心的一天—当真说不出好话来。你不觉得这个词很贴切吗？”

“过来。磁带们，在修理室等候。” 

* * *

这是许多天以来，声波一家七口的第一次团聚。高兴疯了的轰隆隆和迷乱，正在通过互殴表达自己的激动之情。Ravage躺在角落里，见怪不怪地望着他们干架。圆锯本应该做出同样的举动—轻啄激光鸟的翅膀，在房间里追着她飞—却没有机会。对他而言，这不是一场快乐的团圆。除了隔着玻璃观看手术的声波与圆锯，大部分家庭成员都待在同一个房间里。吊钩掀开激光鸟的头颅外壳，把手术刀深深地插进去。她的哥哥只能看着她受罪，着急得直哆嗦。几分钟后，声波把他抱在了怀里，代替他的妹妹提供肢体安慰。

将近三个小时后，吊钩才做完了手术。声波望着医生焊上最后一条切口，拔出数据芯片，并示意他走进来。声波刚开了个门缝，其他磁带们就你争我抢地冲了过来，想要第一个见她。吊钩想要开骂，又意识到吼也没用，便默许了他们。

“状况？” 声波平静地问。

“本可以更好，也本可以更糟。遭到重击时，她的感知节点损伤严重，不过我修好了损坏的硬件，并再次解锁了她的重启程序。等我的止痛剂药效一过，她就能醒过来了。警告你一下：她的cpu会对所有功能软件—注意，是所有软件进行初始化。感知线路，语言模块，运动组件，无一例外。我没法加快这个过程，你只能等它们慢慢重启完。在初始化结束以前，她可能会清醒一阵子。别让她变形或把她塞进胸舱—等我修好她的翅膀再说。我们得再约一次手术。” 

声波和圆锯同时颤抖了一下。磁带为了两件事情而生：探索世界，在宿主的舱门里休憩。可是现在，她哪件事都做不了。声波轻抚圆锯后背上的羽毛，试图让他冷静下来。

“损伤，可以被修复？”

“没错，损伤可以被修复。不过得等她的身体状况转好些再说。我现在很累，只想回去见我的队员们。而你，似乎要去指挥中心向威震天报告。她醒来后，我会给你发信。”

没错，他的计时器正在滴答作响，而他却在挖地虎的地盘徘徊，身上还糊满了地球的泥泞。他不能以这个状态会见威震天。他得回家，把自己清洗干净，做好万全的准备。声波打开胸舱。

“圆锯。迷乱。”

“这么快？不！我现在不想进去，我还没听你们讲这几天的故事呢。你在告诉威震天一切的时候，别把我们关在里面！ ” 圆锯站在他旁边的床上，抗议地炸起羽毛。他想要陪着昏迷不醒的妹妹。声波也想让他待在这里，可是他和这两个磁带分开太久了。他们必须这么做。

“迷乱，会从轰隆隆那里听到任务的详尽描述。预测，将会比军事会议的报告更加生动。圆锯，激光鸟已离线。肢体接触无法改变现状。需要进行同步活动；你想，在胸舱里等激光鸟醒来？还是，自己先停机？”

小磁带们再怎么不服气，也敌不过共生体程序的需求。于是，他们郁闷地变形了。“轰隆隆，准备参加会议。Ravage，在地球出任务期间，铁堡只有部分区域受到了监视。在军官们开会期间，调查指挥中心，寻找潜在的新动向。”

“我呢？” 爵士轻声问。他蹲在床边，用拇指温柔地抚过激光鸟的脑袋。“我可以留下来陪她吗？求你了？”

“不。”

吊钩抢先回答了他。这位虎子医生瞬间冲到爵士的跟前，光学镜满载怒火。“不，不，不！这间修理室“_禁止爵士入内_”，我就差把这条标语贴上了。”

“提醒，” 声波说。“爵士的干涉，让奴隶急救员免遭威震天的暴打。甚至是死亡。人情，已欠下。”

吊钩僵了一下，又怀疑地望向爵士，后者摆出了他最天真无邪的笑脸。“啧。好吧。不过你给我听好了奴隶：你要是敢踏进这个房间，碰里面的机器…_看_里面的机器一眼，我就把你踢出去。我会先用钳子把你肢解，再把你一块块地踹出去。明白了吗？”

“明白，” 爵士秒答。“你绝对不会感觉到我在。”

吊钩哼了一声，阔步走出病房。爵士欣慰地呼了口气。 “谢啦。”

“我的意愿，不让激光鸟在这个期间独处。留下，听话，我会议结束后回来。” 爵士点了点头。

“别说得太久，好吗？简单几句话就完事了。他们藏在地底下，然后他们出来了。现在他们都死了。全剧终。” 

* * *

“也就是说、” 听完红蜘蛛的浮夸-加长版-战况转述后、威震天慢悠悠地开口。“你们在炸弹军队的头顶上野营了一整天。还在他们的正上方...进入了充电。要不是汽车人奴隶好心叫醒了你们、你和你熟睡的队员们就被吃干净了。”

他往椅子上靠了靠、望着难堪的红蜘蛛、一脸坏笑。红蜘蛛竖起翅膀、十分响亮地咳了一声。

“咳咳。如我所言、声波的队伍侦查了周围环境-却什么都没发现。也许您应该问问他这次惨败的原因。”

轰隆隆气得直哆嗦。声波用一条无声信号告诫他保持安静、并冷静地回答。“共生体们、尽其所能调查了周边环境。丛林中没有挖掘洞口或隧道的痕迹。因此，不可能猜出机械昆虫的躲藏地点。声波、愿意为他们的过失、承担全部责任。”

“他们是怎么跑到地下去的？”

“目前、方法未知。挖地虎吊钩推测他们在建筑内部挖掘隧道、然后重铺地面。”

“谁铺的？”

“身份、还在调查中。” 

威震天的光学镜沉了下来。“ 以他们的标准来说，这个战术的确狡猾得离奇。所以他们从地下发起了攻击—”

“率领着几千只眷属，” 红蜘蛛插嘴。

“—然后你射死了他们。” 

“拜托、威震天。我们的战斗要波澜壮阔多了。我的追踪者们身处雷电交加的雨夜、被凶残的眷属大军包围。可我们还是突破了重围，在黑暗中杀出一条血路， 如同一把割开冷金属的滚烫利刃。” 红蜘蛛说得嗓音嘶哑。他在半空中划动指尖、模仿追踪者小队的飞行路径。“我们不光“射死”了他们、我们歼灭了他们、让他们全军覆没。”

轰隆隆坐在声波的控制台上、翻了个大大的白眼。声波也深有同感。红蜘蛛已经清洗干净了、却没有去抛光、而是骄傲地显摆着他的崭新战痕。他伤痕遍布的装甲、和光洁的震荡波形成了鲜明对比。这是吸引威震天-拥有角斗士之魂的君主—的极佳方法。他成功了。威震天目不转睛地盯着红蜘蛛的手、光学镜越来越深邃。

“那三只机械昆虫呢？你怎么把他们逼入了战场？”

“我知道他们肯定躲在地下、用军队消耗我们的体力、所以我派人把他们赶进了天上的眷属群。” 他朝声波偏偏头。

“钻出地面的眷属、在地上留下了许多巨大孔洞、极有可能是昆虫们的藏匿地点，” 声波解释。“在此地点制造爆炸、迫使他们逃出地表。”

“用炸弹？不像是你的风格啊。”

“特殊情况只能使用其他战法，” 声波谨慎地措辞，在删去部分细节的同时如实回答。他在报告中也尽量回避了爵士的名字。“这是、完成红蜘蛛指令的最佳方案。”

“他让你独自对付昆虫和眷属们。”

“没错、这是个严峻的任务，” 红蜘蛛承认。“ 他的处境比我们危险得多。可我还有别的选择吗？如果他们的首领一直躲在暗处不出来，我们杀掉多少只眷属都没用。我们必须在能量水平跌得太低之前、和他们正面对决。弹片玩了阴险的闪电花招、却没能改变战局。我们把他们和宠物一分开，他们就毫无招架之力了。”

“所以你没有遵照我的命令，”威震天瞄了一眼全息成像桌上的三颗脑袋。“擅自取了他们的命。”

“他们拒绝投降。哪怕眷属都跑光了、他们三个也没有停止攻击、一直和我们六人死扛到了最后。那我何不以牙还牙呢？炸弹擒住我的机翼、按着我直线坠入丛林、想把我砸烂。我只好再次变形、给了他一个过肩摔、把他甩到地上、并用我的涡轮机根部（就是小高跟）踩住他的脖子。” 

红蜘蛛靠在桌角上、在炸弹毫无生气的头颅上懒懒地画着圈。声波看到威震天动了一下、把装甲空隙敞得更大。红蜘蛛也知道他的话对威震天有何影响，却假装没有看到。

“他想用操控意识的长刺扎我 , 可是我的速度更快。我朝他的脑袋连开两枪、并割下了他的头。我觉得我们玩的时间已经够长了。”

“另外两只呢？” 

“炸弹一走、他们就只剩下垂死挣扎。惊天雷和喷气机把弹片射成了蜂窝，我和其他人则协力送反冲入了土。”

“您没有，”震荡波终于开口、“问他们一句袭击殖民地的原因吗？”

“战场是严酷而混乱的、首相。” 红蜘蛛直视着威震天、傲慢出声。“我没空在为生命而战的时候举行听证会。不过、我觉得原因再明显不过了—他们一直神经不正常、又缺乏对霸天虎之名的尊重。他们成为我们的威胁、只是早晚的问题—而现在、这个威胁消失了。晚解决，也比不解决强。”

“你的马后炮总是那么精彩纷呈，红蜘蛛，”威震天语气和蔼的不像在嘲讽。“然而，事已至此。既然背叛了我，他们就要付出相应的代价。我会和你做出同样的选择，只是不会让他们死得那么快。” 

“那么快”这三个字，让红蜘蛛的引擎低吼起来。声波听到震荡波厌恶地啧了一声，却暗自感到欣慰。威震天只是在逗红蜘蛛玩，并没有对他们的战斗结果感到不满。其实，他非常满意。今天午夜之前，红蜘蛛就会爬到威震天的床上，彻底化解两人残存的矛盾。

这场战斗来得恰是时候。红蜘蛛很高兴，因为他对帝国的价值被再次证明了。 威震天也很高兴，因为又一个帝国的威胁被清除了。震荡波…一点也不高兴，因为红蜘蛛的政治生涯被及时拯救了。如果机械昆虫继续攻击地球工厂，他自己的能量分配额也会被削减—所以，他只能感激这次任务的成果。声波很高兴，因为所有人都很高兴，政府将会和平运转下去。

这个美好的时刻，被某人轻咳的声音打破了。声波望向声音源头，差点被眼前的景象吓出心脏病。爵士抱着激光鸟，站在指挥平台的入口处，朝声波不安地笑了笑。

“…哈喽。”

声波立刻重启光学镜，检查自己是否产生了幻觉。不是，爵士还站在霸天虎指挥室，最高层的正中央，他们的眼前。他手肘处的轰隆隆深吸一口气，“我勒个去—” 

“什么？” 威震天也重启了一遍光学镜，“你来这里干什么？” 他大跨两步走到爵士的跟前，爵士赶忙退到了后面的金属护栏上。

“抱歉！” 他大叫，“真的很抱歉，我知道我不该来这里。可是，我是受命前来的。”

“受谁的命？”

“她的。” 爵士把激光鸟抱到前面。她刚从手术中醒来，还没有调整好运动组件，只能在爵士的怀里笨拙地打滚。她眨了好几下光学镜，才把视线锁定在声波的身上。而紧张地盯着威震天的爵士，也瞥向了声波。 

“我不会假装明白她的意思，但是她一醒来就开始冲我尖叫。我告诉她我这就去找吊钩，可是她叫得越来越大声，越来越着急…” 声波快步走到爵士跟前，把他拽离威震天。“爵士，（我）已下达留在修理室的命令！”

“你命令我留下来陪_她_，”爵士更正，“而她想见你。我问她非得现在来吗，她就啄了我一口。” 他忐忑地望向干瞪眼的观众们：威震天，红蜘蛛，和震荡波，并压低声音。“应该是和任务有关。”

“声波？” 威震天用“要—我—杀—掉—这—个—奴—隶—吗”的语气发问。 

“为他的干扰，表达歉意。但是奴隶，执行激光鸟的命令。由于受伤，磁带持有尚未汇报的情报。” 

威震天脸上的怒气被好奇取代。“她还想进行补充？” 

“是，很有可能，” 声波真希望自己知道她想说什么。但是威震天没注意到，也不在乎他的犹豫。他不耐烦地挥挥手，示意他们两个过来。

“那就快点说。”

声波恭敬地低下了头。他别无选择，只能接受命令。于是，他单膝跪地，平视激光鸟。他终于能够触碰清醒的小磁带了，却无法在链接中听到她的声音—真是令人沮丧。危机感与焦虑从她的端点流窜而出，迅疾而模糊，如同山巅的风声。声波什么声音都听不清。他无奈地摸摸她的脑袋，搞不懂她着急的原因。激光鸟剧烈扭动，不停地咔哒嘴。她肯定想说一件十分重要的事情。不然，她也不会表现得这么反常。

“我觉得，” 爵士小声说，“她想说某人在丛林里公然开车。”

“爵士？”

“是的老大？”

“不许说话。”

“是的老大。”

由于支架受伤，激光鸟不能变形为磁带。但是她的数据端口依旧功能正常，可以把录像拷贝到声波的控制台上。未经宿主程序处理，这段影像不会很清晰，却也够用了。他像对待易碎品一般，把她从爵士的怀里接过来，并将她放在自己的控制台上。他接入一条电缆，开始导出她拍摄的文件。颤抖而混乱的地球图像弹入屏幕。激光鸟在树冠之下艰难地飞行。暴雨泼洒在她的光学镜上，模糊了她的视线。而不断亮起的闪电，对她敏感的光学镜造成了极大的伤害。她的反应比声波还激烈—大屏幕上的图像时亮时暗，闪着大片的雪花。

声波听到了威震天躁动的声响。轰隆隆看看他，又看看威震天，紧张得光学镜发白。他刚想建议大家休息一会，激光鸟就激动地尖叫了起来。在她的正前方，几棵树被炸成了碎屑，两个天空中的身形坠下了丛林。是炸弹和红蜘蛛。如红蜘蛛所言，他们在炸弹的猛攻下撞向地面，滚入了树木残骸和泥泞里；然后，他们颤颤巍巍地站了起来。

可是…红蜘蛛生动描述的战斗并没有出现。他们两个面对面地站着，似乎正在谈话。即使是拥有高级接收器的激光鸟，也无法在暴雨的呼啸中听清他们的声音，但是红蜘蛛对炸弹打了几个手势，炸弹则不时点点头，回复了他几句。

房间变得像坟墓一样安静。威震天看着播放的场景，光学镜烧得越来越红。红蜘蛛说了一句话并指向天空，炸弹转头望去。这时，红蜘蛛拔出氖射线激光枪，朝着他的头盔后面连开两枪，并把机械昆虫扔到了土堆上。

轰隆隆再次惊呼，“我勒个—”

“看来，你还是有空聊天的，” 威震天一字一顿地说，仿佛嘴里含着强酸。“我很好奇，你们都聊了些什么？” 他缓缓地走向面如死灰的红蜘蛛。“不，其实，我一点也不好奇。我已经知道了。你说服了他们，让他们为你工作。你一手策划了他们漂亮的突袭，只为了证明你的追踪者们还有利用价值。 ”

“你—”

“你自导自演了这场战斗。然后，你趁你的小卒子分神，对他做了你最擅长的事情，在背后捅刀！” 

“我为了你的任务，在战斗中流血—”

“那就再流一次吧！” 

威震天的融合炮轰然炸响，但是红蜘蛛的速度更快。他用氖射线击中威震天的炮筒和肩膀，并躲开了威震天的另一只胳膊。威震天咆哮着启动备用武器，红蜘蛛则开火反击。安静的指挥室顿时成为了战场。全息影像桌在烈焰中炸毁，声波赶忙挡在激光鸟的前面。轰隆隆被打到了地上，和交火的两人近在咫尺。爵士抱着他滚了出去，并纵身跳下围栏，消失在了声波的视野里。又一阵激光的尖叫掠过头顶，声波拔掉激光鸟身上的电缆，并卧倒在地，用身体护住她。怒吼与枪声不停奏响，他只能踉跄着寻找掩护，在威震天的盛怒之下保护激光鸟和自己。长久以来的经验告诉声波，威震天不想让别人帮他对付造反的红蜘蛛，只想让他们滚远一点别挡道。红蜘蛛开启推进器飞过围栏，狂怒的威震天紧随其后。然而，他不会像红蜘蛛那样灵活使用推进器，一不留神摔下了平台边缘；声波听到了桌子与屏幕被砸裂的骇人巨响，以及楼下员工们的尖叫与逃窜声。

《 老大，老大！》轰隆隆急得大叫。《 他们都他渣的疯了，我该怎么办？ 》

《 逃离指挥室，保护爵士。带他去我的办公室避难。 》声波再次低下头，躲过又一发子弹—这一发是激动过头，打死也射不准的震荡波射出来的。他联络ravage，命令他赶过来，又呼叫警察们。

《 大火车，闪电，立刻出动。包围追踪者们的居住地，做好武力镇压的准备。》 

威震天向下扫射，截住了红蜘蛛，迫使他躲到一个工作台的后面。红蜘蛛再次朝他开火，却只在威震天的坚实护甲上留下了几道焦痕，还惹得他更加火大。等了足足五分钟后—声波收到了大火车的回复，《 咋了？》

《 红蜘蛛、发起叛国行动。》

《 我去？》

《 哇、他终于叛国了。》闪电吐槽。

《 是。追踪者们的协助、不需要。因此重复命令、在他们参与叛乱之前拘捕他们。》

《 啥？就我们俩去送死？》

《 步兵团由你统帅。用它。》

《 好，不过别抱啥希望哈。》

两人啪地挂断了。声波悲哀地意识到—他别无选择、只能心存希望。与此同时，红蜘蛛趁威震天射偏的空档、在天花板上炸出一个大洞。一大块残片从空中坠落、将威震天的王座砸了个粉碎。他变形为战斗机，以最高速度飞出指挥中心。威震天紧追了过去、但是声波知道他追不上他。推进器快不过飞行模式的追踪者、更不可能赶上速度最快的红蜘蛛。

动乱如飓风一般猝然离去。指挥室再次恢复平静。声波用一只胳膊搂着激光鸟、小心地爬起来，尘土和工作台碎渣从身上纷纷落下。

他站在威震天王座的残骸上、与震荡波面面相觑。他们都知道、指挥室再也不会拥有这样的安宁了。


	47. 潮起 on the rise

《 大火车，闪电，报告。》声波扫掉控制台残骸上的碎玻璃，把激光鸟安置在上面。他尝试重启了两次控制台，都没有反应；肯定是被激光打到了核心部件。在他的脚边，被掀翻的全息影像桌燃起了一股火焰。《 呼叫大火车，闪电。报告。》 

还是没有答复。他们不是在忙着杀人，就是被杀掉了—最好别是后一种可能性。为了得知外界消息，声波命令ravage立刻赶往追踪者们的高塔。在他的下方，工作人员们低声咕哝，从地上晕乎乎地爬起来。

《 威震天陛下？ 》 他谨慎地发信。这一次，他被秒回了。

《 不，》威震天咆哮一声，又愤恨地咒骂了几句。《 我没追上他。他已经逃出了城市。不过我知道他会去哪里。》 

当然是，青丘城。计划败露，威震天又起了杀芯，红蜘蛛肯定会拼尽全力逃命。他将在他的家乡—他坚固的城池里寻求庇护。只要有他的军队在，他就可以建立防御网，抵挡围攻。

《 大火车和闪电已被派去追踪者的塔楼，》 他赶忙说。《 拦截压制空军小队。》 

《 我去加入他们。我向普神发誓，我今天一定要撕掉一双翅膀，不是他的也行。和我在那里汇合。》

《 是，威震天陛下。》 

震荡波费劲地迈过废墟，盯着他深爱的指挥室，不停地碎碎念。“—就知道他不值得信任，我警告过您们了。我就知道他总有一天会这么做。他差点把我们都杀—”

声波无视了他，并抱起激光鸟，踩着碎玻璃和金属片的海洋，快步走出房间。他必须去和威震天汇合，可他不能把激光鸟留在这满目疮痍的房间里。他得把她带到安全地带，至少带回他的私人办公室。指挥中心的大厅已经乱成了一团。不知所措的霸天虎和市民们，都在对着嚷嚷。声波扒开慌乱的人群，走进他的办公室。他欣慰地发现，轰隆隆和迷乱都呆在办公室里。他一点都不欣慰地发现，汽车奴隶感知器和蓝霹雳也在里面。他们缩在墙角，惊恐地盯着他。

他瞪了爵士一眼，爵士端起肩膀。“Noo I cho ya dolzhen byl sdelat’?” 他抗议。“我能怎么办？不管他们，让他们被发狂的威震天射死？这又不是他们的错。”

“现在，没空与你争论，” 声波把呜咽的激光鸟，放回爵士的怀里。 “现在，威震天需要我。轰隆隆，带激光鸟和爵士回修理室，然后去追踪者的塔楼集合。”

声波望向两位外人，感到一阵恼火。他不知道他该拿他们怎么办。看到他的表情后，爵士恳求道，“反正他们也不会和我说话。能不能让他们留—”

声波抬起一只手示意他安静，并把注意力集中在ravage发来的警告上。他刚到追踪者的塔楼，只比威震天早一点，而且—

《 声波，》威震天大吼。《 你说你派三变们去了塔楼。》

《 是，威震天陛下。可是没有回—》

《 他们不在这里。 》

《 三变战士？》 声波问。《 还是追踪者？》

《 都不在，》威震天恶狠狠地咬着牙，《 谁都不在。》

房间突然静了下来。爵士和轰隆隆担忧地望着他。一个可怕的猜想浮出了声波的脑海。《 有无战斗的迹象？》 

沉默，冻结空气的沉默。他几乎能透过通讯网络，感受到威震天的愤怒。不，没有战斗的迹象。那里没有发生战斗，没有追踪者，也没有三变战士的身影。这只能说明一件事情。声波合上光学镜，深深地叹了口气。

《 明白，威震天陛下。执法者长官闪电和大火车，加入红蜘蛛的叛国行动。》

* * *

威震天说追踪者的高塔里没有人、其实不然。ravage很快就在惊天雷的私人舱室里、嗅到了汽车人飞火和车辙的气味。他们没有刻意躲藏、只是被愤怒的威震天吓呆了。两人紧盯着在庭院里踱步的皇帝，动都不敢动。声波又问了他们一遍。

“追踪者们、做出反常的行为？”

两位年轻的飞行太保还在盯着威震天。威震天怒吼着挥出拳头、把围墙砸出了深坑，也把他们吓得一哆嗦。声波把手伸到飞火的面前、打了两次响指。

“汽车人。你的个人安危，取决于你提供情报的质量。建议，回答问题。追踪者们，做出任何反常的行为？”

僵在原地的飞火，总算把视线转向了声波。 “没—没有先生。没有反常行为。他们只是…很累。很高兴回家。很自豪。” 他蠕动嘴唇。

“为什么自豪？”

“地球上的，战斗。惊—主人惊天雷都跟我讲了。他讲了机械昆虫的奇袭，和暴雨中的乱战。他知道我喜欢听飞行的故—”意识到自己的多嘴后，他赶忙收声。“他—他—他给我描述了战斗过程，先生。”

“他有说这次战斗只是一场大戏吗？” 震荡波刻薄的插话，令声波颇感不悦—向被审讯者提供信息，会降低审讯的效率，所以声波喜欢单独审问。可惜—他现在没那个机会，只能冷冷地怒视震荡波，希望他读懂暗示。

飞火倒是很惊讶。“什么？不。他们都累坏了，浑身是伤。他们打了一场硬仗。”

“他当然不会告诉自己的兄弟，” 威震天站在庭院中央，轻蔑地哼了一声。“他觉得他们管不住自己的嘴。还可能在声波的监视下露出马脚。他是唯一一个知道战斗内幕的追踪者。”

声波再次望向两位奴隶。“描述追踪者们过去一小时的行动。”

“先生。事情发生得太快了。我和—惊天雷主人还有闹翻天刚要躺下，他们就跳下了床。他们看起来很吃惊，应该是…收到了一条讯息。然后，他们飞出了窗户。他们在嚷嚷着什么，可是我听不清楚。”

“喷气机主人的房间也发生了同样的事，” 车辙补充。“对了，他们先跑去了能量仓库，装了满满一储藏舱能量块。他们刚要飞走，大火车和闪电就赶到了。我从窗户里面看到了一切。”

“然后？” 震荡波再次插话，声波又瞪了他一眼。

“他们的武器系统已经开启了。我本以为他们会开火—至少追踪者会。他们摆出了战斗的架势。可是大火车说了一句我听不到的话。他们聊了一会—就一小会。然后，他们放下武器一起飞走了。我不知道该如何是好，就跑过去找飞火。然后威震天陛下就到了。”

“你的警察，就是一群见利忘义的乞丐，” 威震天对震荡波怒吼。“这一次，他们的办事效率倒是高得很。他们嗅到了红蜘蛛的政变，觉得加入他会干得更好—真是既不长记性又不知好歹。还有谁想一起跳槽吗？”

他瞪着庭院里的所有人，仿佛在质问谁—敢—出—声。震荡波和声波明智地保持沉默。威震天哼了一声，再次背过身去。 “无所谓。反正我会把叛徒杀光。我会在战场上与他们决一死战，我.要.他们的命。” 

他用骇人的力量，把砸了个大洞的围墙撕成了碎砖头。汽车人们哆嗦着抱紧对方，连气都不敢喘一口。震荡波也有点害怕，却还是殷切地附和道。

“那我们得赶紧遵照您的旨意，开始筹备城市的防御工事。我会进行资源调查，安排作战会议…” 发现威震天根本没在听后，他的声音弱了下来。“呃，总之，我会为您照看这两位奴隶。和三变战士的那个聋子。说起来，红蜘蛛的奴隶在哪里？”

“汽车人感知器和蓝霹雳在我的办公室里，” 声波简单明了地回答。然而，震荡波却绷紧身子，敌意满满地瞪了他一眼。

“您把他们收入囊中的速度可真快。不愧是…专家。” 

Ravage隆隆低吼起来，但是声波懒得和他吵嘴。“汽车人还在那里，” 他疲惫地说，“由磁带轰隆隆监管。请震荡波，尽快接走他们。” 

“我会的。请您不要忘记，我们要把对帝国的忠诚放在第一位。国难当头，现在是帝国最需要我们的时候。而不是搜刮抢夺追踪者财产的时候；他们所拥有的一切都是威震天的赏赐。做出背叛行径后，他们的财产应当物归原主。”

“震荡波的关芯，没必要，” 声波几乎怒吼出声。“震荡波的家，已经够满了。”

“都给我闭嘴，” 威震天咆哮。“我受够了—我不想讨论，也不想再听到这件破事。今天我们已经没什么可做的了。红蜘蛛和我一半的军队都逃到了青丘城，而留下的霸天虎都追不上他，更阻止不了他。你们两个，回家。好好休息。明天，新的战争就要开始了。”

刚想回怼声波的震荡波，顿时冷静了下来。“遵命，威震天陛下。我这就开始准备。” 他深鞠一躬。 

声波也一同鞠躬。然后，他启动推进器，安静如常地离开了。 

* * *

回家的第一天晚上，声波本想和家人们团聚在同一屋檐下。可是红蜘蛛改变了一切。在此等危机关头、他们必须即刻开始侦查工作。轰隆隆留在指挥中心。Ravage跑进了街区。他的家里只有爵士，迷乱和机械鸟双子。开会前夕、声波去的是霸天虎的公共浴室。这是重返塞伯坦后、声波第一次踏进家门。他的世界已经天翻地覆、连熟悉的家中景象、都覆上了一层不安的阴云。

激光鸟躺在她最爱的窗沿上、轻声啜泣，圆锯则窝在她的旁边。爵士正在努力用滴管喂激光鸟、却没什么成效。迷乱又缠着爵士讲了一遍指挥室里的事。

声波在窗边俯下身、轻挠激光鸟的脑袋。一丝愉悦/爱意从她痛苦的意识中冒了出来。手术结束后、她的痛感也恢复了正常。剧痛正在啃噬她小小的身子。一想到她今晚会疼的睡不着觉、声波也感到了芯痛。

“是真的吗、真的吗？” 迷乱问。“大火车和闪电真的叛逃了？和所有追踪者一起？” 

“是。三变战士加入追踪者飞离铁堡。”

“渣了个渣的。真不敢相信、红蜘蛛居然会做出这样—呃、不、我相信。可是咱们该怎么办？轰隆隆说指挥部的兄弟们已经开始讨论战争了。是真的吗？”

“是，” 声波平淡的语气、与他忐忑的内芯反差极大。“不久前、威震天也正式宣布开战。”

“可他是_红蜘蛛_啊。他搞过比这还大的事。他和威震天也互掐过很多次。可是，他离开多少次、就会回来多少次。他从来没有....不回来过。” 

“情况改变，” 声波提醒迷乱。“汽车人军队，不再是共同敌人。对威震天而言—现在红蜘蛛是他的唯一敌人，彻底君临赛博坦的唯一障碍。这次，不可能重归于好。”

迷乱愣了好一会，试图消化这突如其来的变故。声波拍了拍他的头盔。“出发。加入轰隆隆，调查城市。声波需要得知大众的反应。”

“遵命老大。”

声波知道他更想留下来—也知道轰隆隆不在家，他不可能彻底放松下来。他最好去找他的双胞胎兄弟，和他一起高效工作。圆锯也应该出去收集情报，可是他拒绝离开饱受折磨的激光鸟。声波不想强迫他。他半跪在两只小鸟的旁边，轻拍爱抚他们，希望能让他们舒服一点。今天太过漫长，发生了太多意想不到的灾难，他感觉到了浸透机体的倦意。

他也能感觉到，趴在他后背上的爵士。“爵士，需要什么？”

“是滴。我的身上糊满了地球的泥土，痒痒得很。”

“爵士，有能力自己洗澡。”

“可是我想让你帮我洗。来嘛。” 爵士轻柔而坚定地拽他起来，并拉着他走进浴室。“少给我摆苦瓜脸。你又累，又压力山大。这么做会让你好受些。”

他把泡沫刷按在声波的手里。 “爵士，不用演戏。” 声波接过了刷子。 

他肯定说中了—因为正在调温度的爵士，不要脸地噗嗤了一声。他回头望向声波，眼神闪闪发光。

“哦，声波。你怎么这么了解我呢？好吧，既然这里只有咱们俩，我就实话实说了：今天我在特等席上观看了一场世纪大戏。讲真，我觉得爽爆了。威震天和红蜘蛛活该闹成这样，他们没能解决对方真是太可惜了。不过…老实说，我觉得他没必要拍那场差点害死我们，也差点害死激光鸟的机械昆虫—大电影。这个计划不错，却造成了太多的额外伤害。我很高兴他被揭穿了。” 

他转了个身，让声波用刷子缓缓搓洗他的后背。“那些…汽车人会怎么样？老感和孩子们？”

“爵士，依旧关芯他们？”

“他们生我的气，不意味着我不能关芯他们的安危。或是处境。”

声波无法理解他的想法，却还是回答了爵士。“震荡波，命令所有叛徒的奴隶，暂时与挖地虎同住。” 这是个符合逻辑的短期—解决方案；只有挖地虎的地盘，能腾出多余四人份的空间与资源。“最终可能性：汽车人将被转去地球奴隶营，进行冶炼工作。”

他在指尖感受到了爵士的颤抖。他肯定在想汽车大师，想他会如何对待新人们，却强颜欢笑地开口。“呃—呃，还不错嘛。至少孩子们能和兄弟团聚了。至少他们没被卷入混战，不算倒霉到家。”

他再次转身，让声波蹲在地上擦洗他的腿。沉默了一会后，他再次开口。“你又是怎么回事？”

“意思，不明白。”

“哪怕以你的标准，你也表现得太冷静了。你为什么不生红蜘蛛的气？他差点害死我们。渣的，想起这件事我就来气—地球危机的爆发时间，本来就完美得反常。我早该看出这不是个巧合，早该猜到他的目的。可是我没有，所以咱们被上千只流氓眷属追着啃，成为了他向威震天证明身价的牺牲品。你应该_勃然大怒_。”

“声波，愤怒。”

“你看起来不愤怒，” 爵士敏锐地指出。“你看起来…很悲伤。”

泡沫刷的频率慢了下来，最终归于静止。声波的手垂到了身侧。爵士说的没错，可是声波不想把原因告诉他。他不想告诉爵士—目睹霸天虎帝国崩坏，看着他为挽救政府付出的辛劳毁于一旦—令他感到_悲伤_。他的挣扎，耐芯，交涉与承诺….全都白费了。而声波对未来的恐惧，比白费功夫还要糟糕。

“声波和磁带们，喜欢和平的生活，” 他终于说出了真芯话。 “这几年，是轰隆隆和迷乱的第一段长期平时光。机器鸟双子的唯一一段和平时光。现在，战争再次打响。小磁带们再次，被迫为军队服务。”

“哦…” 爵士叹了口气。“我很抱歉。” 他的脸上写满了理解和同情。

爵士关掉喷头，挪到一边。声波依然一动不动地跪在地上。下一秒，他拿来了柔软的毛巾，开始擦拭声波的身子。他温柔地拍干声波的脸和头盔，仿佛他是家里最小的磁带，并半跪在地上，直视他的光学镜。

“我是认真的。我真的很抱歉。但是一切都会好起来。他们都很擅长自己的工作，声波。而你是最优秀的情报官。你们都会没事的。”

声波习惯在浴室里撤回面具，而爵士借此机会，吻住了他的嘴唇。声波惊讶而满足地吻了回去。一开始，这只是个安慰的轻吻，可是爵士没有退回去。他抓紧声波的装甲边沿，将舌头伸得更深。他与声波分开了一秒，却只是为了喘口气，没有半点停下来的意思。他再次把声波拽起来，牵着他走回卧室。他的装甲松弛，光学镜期待地闪烁着。

“爵士？” 

“我不知道该怎么，” 爵士嘟囔，“描述那个丛林之夜发生的事。你为我做的事—和你对我做的事。我记得你的触摸，飞舞的电火花，还有我自动播放的音乐。没人让我的身体做出过这种反应。现在，我们回到了家，再次共度二人时光。我忍不住地想啊想啊—想了一遍，又一遍。” 他握着声波的手，在床边慵懒地兜着圈。“我想说的是—” 他突然转了回来，紧贴声波的正面。 “与我共舞。好吗？” 他轻声嘶语。

这是个声波无法拒绝的请求。他带着同样的激情，毫不犹豫地吻住了爵士。爵士踮起脚尖，用胳膊搂住他的脖子，与他贴得更紧。他们的身高差过于尴尬，声波只能抱起爵士，再把他放到床上。他按倒爵士，压在他的身上—而爵士 “喵”了一声，并没有反抗。他用手指上下揉搓声波的装甲线路，逗弄轻挠他熟悉的敏感点。半个小时之前，声波还累得只想进入充电。可现在，一股又一股电流喷涌而出，流窜过他的机体。两人翻滚了几圈交换体位，让声波平躺在床上，爵士骑在上面。他护目镜中的兴奋光亮，以及将声波带入高潮时的愉悦呻吟—都值得声波放下身段。他把他们的臀部靠在一起磨蹭，直到过载降临。爵士比声波稍早一些。

爵士吐出了一连串法语脏话，又喘着粗气瘫倒在声波的身上。他的笑容有些虚弱，却很真挚。 **“je suis désolé****，”** 他喘息道。“抱歉，我太芯急了。不过我还没完呢。”

“爵士不用为享受快感道歉。” 

爵士咯咯笑了起来。等气息逐渐平稳，内部温度也恢复正常后—他单手托起下巴，眼神俏皮地盯着声波。“你怎么不对我说法语呢？”

这个荒唐的问题让声波当机了一秒。他重放了一遍录音，却还是理解不了他的意思。“有何关联？” 他呆呆地问。

“我总是跟你说法语，也知道你听得懂，可是你从来没有用法语或是其他人类语言回答过我。如果你不讲它们，我的情报官大人，学这些美丽的语言又有什么用呢？ ”

“声波学习所有语言的目的：进行侦查与情报工作。用它们对话，没必要。”

“这么做是没必要，但是很浪漫。我们躺在你的床上，而我依偎在你的身侧，在你的耳畔用法语耳语甜蜜的情话。我想得到同样的回报。**S’il vous plait, (****求你了****)” **他在声波的接缝上呼着热气。**“****Parlez vous français? ****（说法语好吗）****Parlez vous? Parlez vous?****（好吗）”**

哦看在普—他为什么要执着于如此可笑的事情？声波叹了口气，用一根手指抚过爵士的天线。 **“Soundwave, le fait de parler maintenant le français.( ****声波，说法语** **)” **

迷之沉默。爵士嘴唇微张，直愣愣地瞪着声波。声波能感觉到爵士机体内部涌起的震颤。爵士剧烈痉挛了一下，又开始不停地哆嗦。然后，他从声波身上滚下来，止不住地狂笑起来。声波怒视着笑个不停的爵士。

“愉悦的过分展示，没必要。爵士提出了要求。”

“我错—我错了，” 爵士笑到岔气。“我错了。我不该提要求。我…没想到你真的会照做。对我说法语的声波。吓死宝宝了。”

“这是，声波只用赛博坦语交流的原因，” 声波怨念地说。“人类的语言，不适合我的语音模式。”

“翻译：我太沉默寡言一板一眼，说不了这么美丽又浪漫的语言，或者说任何碳基语言。可怜啊。” 爵士的笑容变得更加灿烂。他躺回声波的身上，啄了一口他的嘴唇。“抱歉我不该笑你。你对我真的太好了。不过咱们还是别说法语了。拜托，再也别说了。”

“承诺，已给出。” 他抓住爵士的肩胛部件，把爵士拉入又一轮深吻。爵士融化在两人交融的唇齿间。他随着声波的装甲起伏，一只脚勾着声波的大腿内侧来回滑动。这感觉棒极了。声波尽情享受着这欢愉的时刻，可他不是唯一一个需要放松身心的人。又享受了几秒爵士的触感后，声波翻了个身，与爵士调换位置。他把爵士的手腕牢牢按在床上，并把大部分体重压了上来。

“爵士，相信我？” 

爵士被困在他的身下，却毫无惧色。“我当然相信你。怎么了？” 

“声波，想兑现许久以前对磁带们许下的承诺，”声波解释。“要求爵士的自愿参与。指令：放松。不要反抗。”

他将一小缕意识，缓缓伸入爵士的脑海—和舞厅那次一样，动作轻柔而不具倾略性。爵士瞬间反应了过来。他轻颤了一下，却没有挣扎或是反抗；他一动不动地躺在床上，凝视着声波，护目镜中闪动着信任与好奇。他没有在演戏；声波很快就感受到了他的真实心意。他游走在爵士的意识边缘，将将探入他的脑海。

然后…

声波开始放低磁带们的意识权限。首先是ravage。他正在贫民窟最幽暗的巷子里徘徊。这突如其来的连接，让本想单独过夜的他吃了一惊。没错，他有些惊讶，却没有感到抵触。Ravage还在生追踪者们的气，也还在担心他的家人们。于是，他 

爽快地汇入链接，分享声波的快感。小磁带加进来的感觉，和爵士惊讶的吸气令声波颇感愉快。爵士猛地弓起背，又喘着粗气倒在床上。

“什—什么鬼？我能感觉到…”

“ravage，” 声波替爵士说出口。“现在，与你意识相连。”

“我能感受到他，” 爵士吃惊地嘟囔。“我能在我的脑海里，感受到他。也能感受到你。” 他张开嘴，靠在声波的脖子上喘息。他在声波体内激起的点点酥麻感，让他哆嗦了起来。“我能_感受_到你，你刚才的感觉！” 

“是。” 声波再次亲吻爵士，沉醉在淹没感知器的双倍快感里。Ravage也能“感同身受”。他的愉悦，又通过声波流回了爵士的脑海。爵士的引擎发出阵阵呼噜声，在声波的胸口色气地震动。

“不够，” 他呻吟。“求你，还要。”

“请求，接受。” 他卸下了更多的权限。爵士再次弓起后背，在声波的身上抽搐起来。

“哦渣—这是谁？” 

“轰隆隆和迷乱，现已加入链接。” 对声波而言—双子的兴奋与喜悦，和他们吵闹欢脱的个性一样极具辨识度。而经验不足的爵士，只能感觉到两个闯入脑海的陌生意识。终于被加进来的双子几乎乐疯了，争抢着体验他们过载的余温。快感从双子的端点折回，透过声波，加倍返还给呜咽颤抖的爵士。

“爵士，还能正常运作？” 

“再来，” 爵士大口喘息。“继续。”

很好，他会满足他的愿望。声波放下最后一道权限，将激光鸟和圆锯囊括进这灼热的漩涡里。圆锯十分震惊，却没有感到不满。而术后苏醒的激光鸟，第一次战胜了疼痛。她的雀跃刺穿痛苦的砖墙，如同高纯里冒出的晶莹泡沫。她满溢而出的快乐涌入所有人的端点，也泼洒在声波与爵士的链接里。

爵士开始啜泣了，但是声波知道他没有感到不适。他被铺天盖地的感觉浸没，几乎动弹不得。而经常与多重意识共存的声波，还能保持集中。他坐起来，让爵士把腿绕在他的后腰上，开始挺进爵士的对接口。

爵士大叫出声。电流从他和声波的身上滋滋窜起，又瞬间被磁带们加强了五倍。他忽明忽暗的迷醉护目镜，和含混的请求声—都在鼓励声波做下去。于是，声波以稳定的节奏继续突进。这一次他没必要着急。过去的每一秒，都如同最为甜美的高纯，令磁带们如痴如醉。他们不自觉地融汇意识，令爵士无法分辨快感的源头。好在爵士并不在乎，甚至喜欢这种感觉。但是玩得太过火，很可能会伤害到他这样的新手。声波卸下自己仅剩的权限，与爵士同时进入过载。 

爵士软绵绵地瘫在床上，溺水似的大口吸气。声波轻轻地离开他的脑海，却没有重启意识权限，好让他的磁带们享受过载后的温热与舒适震动。他小心翼翼地撤回意识，躺到了爵士的旁边。

“爵士，还能正常运作？” 

爵士的护目镜亮起一个小光点，又瞬间熄灭。他连睁眼的力气都没了。

“能你个头，” 他虚弱出声，“我还能正常的起来吗？”


	48. 潮落 on the fall

第二天清晨，声波醒的很早。他轻轻挪开爵士的手脚，而爵士咕哝一声，蜷缩到了留着声波余温的地方。在床边留下一瓶冷却剂后，声波便离开了卧室。他走进客厅，并欣慰地发现激光鸟进入了稳定的充电状态。正如声波所料—昨晚的共享对接耗尽了她的精力体力，她的机体别无选择。他忍住摸头的冲动，直接启动推进器飞离了阁楼。

来到指挥中心后，他刚打开办公室的门，就被激动的双胞胎拦住了。他们爬到他的肩膀上，语无伦次地叨叨着感想，赞美，和咱—们—今—晚—再—来一1一次—成—吗的恳求，好似两只聒噪的小麻雀。

“爵士，已经筋疲力尽，” 他耐心地摘下双子，并把他们放到工作台上。“需要一定恢复时间。现在，你们应该专注于监视工作。汇报大众对昨天事件的反应。”

轰隆隆和迷乱顿时泄了气。两人紧张地交换眼色，即使不读链接，声波也知道他们会说坏消息。

“你不会喜欢的。”

“威震天也不会喜欢。”

“市民，偏向红蜘蛛。” 声波替他们说完。小磁带们沮丧地点头。“他在地球上的行为，已传开？”

“哦，是传开了。可是他们不相信—”

“—也不在乎。”

“有些人说就算他真的这么做了，也只是为了在震荡波的手下自保。”

“还有人说这件事是你奉威震天的命令，编造的谎言。”

这些人对他职业操守的侮辱，让声波大为恼火。“声波不会编造虚假情报。”

“和那一黑市的笨蛋解释去吧。他们觉得红蜘蛛是唯一一个为他们说话的虎子。”

“声波！”

威震天的脸出现在后面的显示屏上。双子吓得大叫一声，差点摔到地上。声波及时用手护住他们，并鞠了一躬。

“威震天陛下。”

“立刻来指挥室报道。我准备好了。” 

* * *

震荡波为会议开了个好头。他操作着仅剩的完好工作台，动作沉稳如常，仿佛没注意到威震天散发的阴森怒气。 

“好了。陛下，昨天晚上您命令我们回家休息。可我无法在这种非常时期进入充电，就做了些资源调查工作。” 他轻点键盘，数不清的表格与图像顿时填满了所有显示屏。“我根据追踪者可能的攻击日期及攻击规模，做出了多种应急预算方案。除去它们的拨款后，我算出了富有弹性的配给量—请看我的弹性曲线。这是基于当前能源产量的保守估算。那些叛徒“贴心”地留下了他们的奴隶，所以我们基本可以断言，近期的能源产出将会有所提高。他们寡不敌众，进攻铁堡的地对空防御系统，则无异于自杀。对红蜘蛛而言，他的战争还没开始，就已经结束了。” 

他抚上宽大的胸口，似乎对自己的汇报十分满意。威震天的黑脸稍稍放晴了些。他扫了一眼图表，欣慰地点点头。“干得不错，震荡波。声波，你有什么要补充的吗？” 

听到这句话后，声波显示屏边上的迷乱打了个寒颤。声波小心翼翼地回答。“威震天…应该考虑到，红蜘蛛可能不需要进攻铁堡。”

“他当然要进攻，”震荡波轻哼一声。“青丘城是一座废弃的空城。除了他们带走的物资，他没有东西喂饱他的军队。哪怕是为了抢劫能源，他们也必须发动进攻。” 

“红蜘蛛还有大火车，” 声波提醒他们。“突袭地球并非不可能，地球工厂的防线，容易突破 。”

“他们不可能有地球旅行所需的燃料！” 

“现在，红蜘蛛所拥有的资源多少未知。因此，对红蜘蛛的能力妄下定论，不明智。”

“感谢您的经验之谈，” 震荡波傲慢地说，“最近，您已经成为被他戏耍的专业人士了。”

《 u球养的。》迷乱的光学镜燃烧着赤色怒火。《 谁往一只眼的高纯里吐痰了吗？》

声波咽回一声叹息。《 迷乱，记得我的话：不再与汽车人为敌后，威震天和红蜘蛛没有了共同敌人。 》 

《 记得啊，咋啦？ 》

《 红蜘蛛走后，声波和震荡波也没有了共同敌人。预测，首相将会用尽一切办法，将我逐出领导层。》

《 真是个混— 》

“声波，你负责照看远程监测仪。” 和震荡波商讨了一番后，威震天下令。“确保我们能发现大火车和任何离开赛博坦轨道的人。让你的小间谍们做好准备，我至少会派他们中的两个去青丘城出任务。你说的没错，我们需要了解敌人的状况。他们_必须_去寻找情报。” 

为此—小磁带们要穿过危险的战场遗骸，跨越大片荒芜的死地到达青丘城。红蜘蛛肯定会在那里“恭候”他们。可声波恭敬地低下头，什么都没说。

“与此同时，震荡波，发布正式的征兵通告，招募霸天虎的新成员。我需要更多的兵力，新兵总比没有要强。”

“当然，威震天陛下。我会为您推荐合适的人选—”

“我来决定人选，” 威震天更正。“实际上，我已经想好一位让你直接征用的人了。他是一名东部冶炼厂的工人，名叫…..他叫什么来着，声波？” 他打了个响指，没有看他的情报官，也没有注意到声波的紧张。“就是那个，火焰涂装的小子。”

“名字：热破。”

“对，就是这个名字。热破。”

震荡波的光学镜抖了一下。他僵硬地重复，言语间满是难以掩饰的厌恶。 “一位…冶炼工人?” 

“没错。有问题吗？ ”

“当然没有，陛下。我这就派出通讯员。今天晚些时候，我将在中央广播电台发布消息，鼓励所有忠诚的公民报名。”

嘟囔一声表示赞同后，威震天转向了台阶。“暂时散会，不过别走太远。我想去喝一杯。”

他大步跨向台阶的最底层，呼唤他的奴隶。声波无视油箱中翻滚的恐惧，向前迈出一步，准备跟上去。

《 别去。》

声波停下脚步，回头望向修理控制台的磁带。《 迷乱？》

《 你想告诉威震天他失踪了，因为你既诚实又忠心。求求你，千万别这么做。》

《 迷乱，我的义务—》

《 声波，你看。他已经很生气了。》

威震天从蓝霹雳手中抓过能量液，狠狠扇了他一巴掌，把小奴隶被打翻在地。与此同时，震荡波从声波身边经过，并—非—无—意地撞了一下他的肩膀。声波知道他别无选择。

《 别的选项，不可行，》他告诉迷乱。《 明天之前，震荡波将会发现他的失踪状况，向威震天禀报。这则消息，必须由声波亲自通报。》

他无视迷乱的哀求，铁了心走下台阶。威震天盯着破破烂烂的工作站台，似乎没有注意到他。通常来讲，声波会在旁边耐心等待，直到威震天主动叫他。可是这一次，声波必须清咳一声，引起威震天的注意。

“威震天陛下。”

“干嘛？” 威震天大吼。“我说了我要休息。”

“明白。然而，必须汇报有关这位冶炼工人的信息。”威震天终于抬起了头。他还是很恼火，却有了聆听的兴致。声波的火种蔫了下去。“前往地球之前，由于…略感好奇，对他进行了监视。然而，没有找到这位赛博坦人。”

威震天眨眨光学镜。“什么？”

“无法在冶炼厂，和登记的贫民窟住所找到他。他的失踪，令他的同事们感到意外。计划进行调查，可是地球—”

“他失踪了？” 威震天终于反应了过来。 “你把他搞丢了？” 他的音量轰然升高。声波瞥见震荡波扒着楼梯扶手，兴致盎然地围观起来。“在铁堡看好他是你的工作！你明知道我想要这个人，却还是把他搞丢了。”

“调查，被地球任务打断。然而，准备继续—”

“哦，算了。你还有其他事情要做，而他什么都不是。” 威震天捏爆了杯子，鲜血似的能量液噼里啪啦地滴到地上。声波微微颔首，想不出其他话可说。

“明白，威震天陛下。”

“还有其他坏消息吗？”

声波和迷乱感受到了同样的战栗。可是，既然威震天问了…声波必须诚实回答。 

* * *

“其实，你不用把自己搞得这么惨，” 迷乱擦干声波面甲上的能量液，尽量不碰到威震天打出的凹痕。

“其实老大还算走运，” 轰隆隆反驳。“威震天想起了楼上有个更好捶的沙袋。”

“可他还是气得要死，我现在都不敢自己去指挥部了。这不公平！市民们力挺红蜘蛛又不是我们的错。” 迷乱怒吼一声，扔掉了抹布。“我们只是摄影师！我们只负责_记录_！我们又没有闹事！”

“乖，迷乱。” 声波赶忙向愤怒的小磁带，发送安抚讯号。“继续闹脾气，没有任何用处。”

“说的对。我们来做点更好玩的事吧，比如说决定青丘城自杀任务的人选。红蜘蛛射死我们，就跟射死一只静止的狐狸一样简单。”

“迷乱。声波绝不会让你受伤。” 他把手放在迷乱的头顶上，却被小磁带推开了。

“跟激光鸟说去啊。” 他跳下声波的膝盖，砰地摔门而去。迷乱垂下肩膀，轻颤着叹了口气。

“他已经开始后悔这么说了。你知道的吧？” 

“知道。”

“你真的要派我们去青丘城侦查吗？”

“必须执行威震天的命令，” 轰隆隆的表情，让声波深感愧疚。 “声波会为磁带们找到一条安全路径。”

轰隆隆还是不太安心。然而，他转头望向办公室里的监视器，没再追问下去。其中一块屏幕显示着家里的爵士。他正在刷激光鸟的翅膀，低着头和她聊天，试图逗她开心。

“他已经醒了好久。你是不是该去喂他了？”

没错，爵士的饭点已经过了，他肯定很饿。可他还要完成堆积如山的工作。他脸上的疼痛伤口，仿佛在提醒他失败的苦果。如果他现在离开，震荡波和威震天肯定会知道。 

“现在离开指挥部，不合适。”

“那我回趟家把爵士带过来。”

“我的意愿，别让爵士和威震天待在一个地方。现在，威震天的情绪…危险。”

“啊，有道理。那我们咋办呢？”

“轰隆隆，暂时停止工作。回家，给爵士能量液。告诉爵士他可以自己喝。”

“哇。” 轰隆隆张大了嘴。“真的吗？”

“现在，别无选择。”

他再次感到了早晨离开时的无奈。声波任命地转回工作台，开始分类整理情报。 

* * *

对声波和激光鸟而言，这是漫长而痛苦的一天。显示屏中的爵士使出了浑身解数，逗乐安慰她。然而，声波还是能在链接中感受到她的心痛。无法飞行，比破碎的翅膀还要令她痛苦。声波开始在监视屏幕中寻找吊钩。发现他的所在地后，他立刻赶了过去。吊钩就在霸天虎指挥中心。当声波在电梯口找到他时，他正在把昏迷的飞毛腿抬上拖斗的担架。

“他都快被揍散架了，” 他对声波咕哝。“居然还能坚持这么久。我一会儿还得把另一个抬出来；他自己撑不了多长时间。”

“声波，准备预约激光鸟的最后一次手术。”

“如你所见，我现在腾不出手来。”

声波不接受这个回答；激光鸟受的苦已经够多了。“威震天的大业，青丘城的情报工作，都需要激光鸟正常运作。吊钩，还想拖延修理时间？”

威震天没有直接命令激光鸟执行任务，但是声波没有说谎。他们确实需要她的能力，而声波愿意用一切手段给医生施压。吊钩看看他，又看看破布似的汽车人，一脸犹豫。

“呃…我觉得小救可以治好这货。他帮我修理过无数次了。好。明天一早，带她来修理室。不过我不能保证当天做完—翅膀支架的手术太精细了。”

“明白，接受条款。” 声波点点头，满意地离开了。 

* * *

这是今天唯一一件顺心事。声波查阅了好几个小时的监控，却只看到了坏消息。市民们都在议论红蜘蛛的所作所为。他们不是说他是被逼无奈，就是认为他中了圈套。他们说红蜘蛛被迫逃离了铁堡，他是无辜的，他是最好的霸天虎。比震荡波。声波。

还有威震天，好多了。

他把类似的对话整理进报告，在天黑之前发给了威震天。不用和阅读报告的首领同处一室，让他倍感庆幸。然后，他才离开办公室，把疲惫的身躯拖回了家。他到家的时候，激光鸟已经进入了充电，圆锯则窝在她的旁边打着瞌睡。爵士坐在窗台旁边的地板上，被小山似的折纸半成品围在中间。他正在努力修正一片折坏的箔纸，看到声波后，他露出了有点不好意思的笑容。 

“你不是说她养伤的时候，最喜欢看人折纸嘛，可是我没有你折得那么好。所以她…反应平平。我不小心把纸给折光了。咱们明天出去买点呗？”

想到监视录像中的情景，声波摇了摇头。“现在，走进铁堡的那片区域，不安全。”

“哦。真可惜哈？”

“是。此外，明天早上激光鸟将进行手术。她不用再养伤了。” 在沙发落座后，声波看到了桌子上一口未动的能量液。“爵士，轰隆隆转达了自己补充能量的许可。” 

“对。可是我没有照做。” 爵士耸耸肩。“总感觉怪怪的。我知道你很不高兴，让我自己喝只是无奈之举。等你真的_想_让我这么做，我再这么做吧。” 

他拿起能量液，坐到声波的旁边，把杯子递给他。声波没有接过杯子，而是愣愣地盯着他的奴隶。爵士…第一次放弃了自己吃饭的机会。为了声波，他选择了顺从而不是独立。他训练的最终目的终于达成了。 

他的举动，彻底驱散了声波心中的阴霾。他俯身吻住爵士，用此刻唯一能想到的方式表达他的感激。他深情而温柔地吻了他，又用脑袋蹭了蹭爵士敏感的脖颈。然后，他才从呼吸不稳的爵士的手中接过杯子，小口小口地喂他喝下去。

几分钟后，杯子终于见了底，爵士满足地叹息一声。他躺在声波的大腿上，享受着声波的爱抚，声波则享受着爱抚他。

“想聊聊你今天过得如何吗？”

“否。” 

“好吧。”

爵士没再说话。两人在沉默中进入了充电。 

* * *

声波晕晕乎乎地醒了过来。他没有躺在床上，这说明他坐在沙发上睡着了。他直起腰板，环顾了一圈客厅。爵士还在他的大腿上睡觉。激光鸟也还在窗台上时睡时醒。他们没有被来电影响—

声波的认知系统瞬间恢复了清醒。有人在用陌生的频段，向他发出通话请求。音波频率表明，这个人位于铁堡城外很远的地方。他只可能是一个人。等心绪平缓下来后，声波才接受了请求。 

《 总算回话了懒鬼，》红蜘蛛揶揄道。《 怎么，我吵醒你了？我还以为你肯定会奋战到天明呢。》

《 红蜘蛛，联络原因？》

《 大概是，想对你说声谢谢。事情变得一团糟，完全偏离我的计划…可是，如果没有你的劝阻，我连执行计划的机会都没有。我不是白痴，声波。我知道他早就起杀心了。》

《 什— 》

《 所以，别生我的气，好吗？》

《 红蜘蛛— 》

《 我挂了，还有很多事要忙！别太想我哦，我们很快就能再次见面了。》

通话骤然中断。爵士在睡梦中呜咽起来，声波这才发现他攥紧了爵士的肩膀；他赶忙松手。他到底—没人能猜透红蜘蛛的心思—在刚才的短暂对话中—他说了太多令人琢磨不透的话。声波记下频段，向红蜘蛛发起通话邀请，却没有得到应答。他固执地试了下去。试到第四次的时候，他被轰隆隆的语音打断了。

《 嘿老大，告诉你个坏消息。我找不到—你要我找的那个人。》

《 轰隆隆，数周之前就是如此，》声波不耐烦地提醒他。《 现在，我没空—》

《 不，老大，不是那个失踪的人。是另一个人。你还记得，那个三变毒气弹吗？》

毒气弹。声波的油箱涌起了恐惧。没错，声波曾将那位年轻的三变战士，列为重点监视对象。他与大火车闪电关系密切，很可能会加入叛徒的行列。现在连他也失踪了？

《 详细说明，》他命令。洪水般的懊丧，从轰隆隆的端点淌了过来。

《 你还是自己过来看吧。》 

* * *

声波能想到的唯一解释，就是警察办公室遭到了袭击。武器库空空如也，燃料电池全部消失。装载犯罪记录的封闭式工作台也被砸了个粉碎，连硬盘都被偷走了。盗窃并摧毁敌人的财产—这很像是红蜘蛛会想出的计划，而毒气弹圆满完成了他的任务。不，不只是他：一个人不可能不声不响地偷走这么多器械。回到办公室后，声波调出指挥部大厅的相机记录，回放审查昨天的影像。他这才发现了那些数量众多，又毫不起眼的叛徒们。他们悄悄地进出霸天虎指挥部，每次只带出一把来复枪，干得不露声色。一天下来，毒气弹和他的小偷下属们搬空了武器和燃料，神不知鬼不觉地逃走了。

“您怎么能让这种事情发生？” 不久后，震荡波愤怒地控诉。“您是监视部门的头领！您为何_发现不了_那些偷走我们的武器能源，我们的_财产_的内奸？”

“已知，” 声波冷冷地说。“只有加强审查力度，才能发现他们。我的任务：找出反动行为，通知执法部门。然而：执法部门的首领抛弃岗位，和叛徒们逃离铁堡后—声波，无法继续执行任务。”

“那就用您昂贵的相机找出他们的行踪。快去！”

“声波，无能为力。”

“您觉得我不是您的上司？我无权要求您把那群两面三刀的窃贼追回来？他们之所以能成功出逃，都是因为您的无能。”

“否。无能为力的原因，如下。”声波把监控数据导入最近的控制台。在相机们的镜头中，毒气弹一伙穿过城区和贫民窟，进入未修复区域。然后，他们越过最后一个相机，从视野范围里消失了。“ 窃贼们，已经离开铁堡。窃贼们，投奔红蜘蛛。”

声波无视震惊的震荡波，继续导入数据。“这些人，并非特例。最近几天，城市边境的监控影像表明，大量市民迁出城外。实际迁移人数，多到难以估量。如震荡波所言，监控相机造价昂贵。绝大部分相机，精心安排在人口密集的区域。在未修复区域的监视范围，十分有限。”

铁堡中立市民—或者说，前中立市民—的身影，在大屏幕上不断闪过。他们背着微薄的财产，偷偷越过边境废土，廉价的喷漆被泥泞染得乌黑。他们是最困苦绝望的铁堡人。他们或在震荡波的执照政策下失去了工作，或在暴动后遭受了鞭刑。他们一无所有，也因此毫不畏惧。他们一直是红蜘蛛的支持者。而现在，他们即将成为他的浩浩大军。

“我—我们得阻止他们，” 震荡波深吸一口气。“快！立刻派出所有警力，在城市边缘进行拦截！”

“所有执法者，均被解雇，” 声波提醒他。

“把他们雇回来！”

“前执法者，在已知的叛逃人口中占多数。前执法者，盗窃执法者办公室武器燃料的主犯。可能犯罪动机，受到震荡波的不公对待，被威震天辞退。改变命运的唯一选择，加入红蜘蛛。”

“您现在怪起_我_来了，这次满城叛乱不是红蜘蛛的错，而是我的错吗？”

“他们在哪儿？” 

两人都吓了一跳。他们猛地转过身，发现威震天抱着胳膊，面色阴沉地靠在会议桌上。他在那里站了多久？通常来讲，声波都能听到他沉重的脚步声。然而，在他们激烈争吵的映衬下，威震天显得异常安静。 

“我—陛下…很抱歉让您听到这般令人沮丧的消息，我和声波只是在—”

声波无视啰嗦的震荡波，将拍到的迁移活动导入铁堡的地图。当城市的图景出现在屏幕上的时候，震荡波顿时收了声。与声波预想的不同，威震天没有怒吼，而是沉默地立在原地。成百上千个光点，在死寂而黑暗的铁堡郊区盈盈闪烁。他们从城市各处涌来，自发地越过防卫松散的边境。他们没有组队，也没有选择特定的路线。在长达几百万年的对外战争中，铁堡是一座坚不可摧的城池；它的防御系统由地对空武器组成，而不是抵挡敌军的栅栏。发现这个漏洞后，贫民窟住民和铁堡的低端人口做出了最简单的叛国行为—走出国境。

“显然，” 威震天说，“这座城市的安保有待加强。你们两个：监控和基础建设部门也一样。” 他依次凝视了两人一眼，便转身离开。声波犹豫着是否可以散会。然而，迈下第一层台阶的威震天突然停了下来。“此外，我觉得当前的安排并不合理。战争再次打响，我的两名顶级军官再住在别的地方，就不太合适了。白天上班是远远不够的。回去收拾，在明天之前搬进霸天虎指挥中心。”

声波瞥了一眼同样沮丧的震荡波。震荡波居住了好几个世纪的美丽公馆，是他引以为傲的住所，而声波…一定会让小磁带们心碎。他的家人们深爱他们的家，深爱这来之不易的和平生活。双子的娱乐控制台，激光鸟和圆锯的窗边小窝，他和爵士的hax棋盘…他将再次抛弃他所珍爱的一切。

他们深鞠一躬，沉默地服从指令。而威震天不用看，也知道他们的反应。 “声波，陪我走走。” 

* * *

等他们来到威震天的目的地，一处荒芜的郊区后，声波才意识到威震天不只是在“生气”。他已经气疯了—战争结束后，声波就再没见过他这般狂怒的样子。他关掉推进器，最后一点理智也随之崩坏。他的怒火随着融合炮的炮火喷涌而出，打在两位不幸经过的市民的身上。

“为什么，声波？” 两具尸体从空中坠落，发出一声碎裂的闷响。 “他们为什么要这样对我？我是他们的首领，他们的救世主！为了让他们活下去，我费尽心血，他们却丝毫不懂得感恩。我稍微严厉一点，他们就逃走了！从我的身边逃走—和他一样。红蜘蛛叛变后，所有人都成为了叛徒，奔入他的麾下。没有我他什么都不是！没有我他们什么都不是。可他们还是离开了。所有人都背叛了我！” 

他仰天长啸，向天神宣泄他的愤怒。没人应答他的呐喊。赛博坦静默如常，唯有他野兽似的怒嚎在废城间回响。咆哮到声嘶力竭后，威震天瘫倒在了废墟中央，仿佛被抽干了生命。声波轻手轻脚地走过去，半跪在他的旁边。

“声波，还在，威震天陛下。声波，永远忠于您。”

过了好几秒，他的话才传到了威震天的cpu里。而清醒过来的威震天，挤出了淡淡的微笑。“是啊，声波。你总是对的。你会…一直陪着我。”

声波坚定地点点头。

“怎么会变成这样？战争结束后，他们曾是那么的高兴。你还记得中年节那天，他们欢呼挥手的样子吗？我还以为…他们爱我。他们为什么不再爱我了？”

声波沉默了。确定这不只是个反问句，威震天真的想听他回答后，他再次开口。

“声波，希望给威震天陛下一个理由。然而，成因复杂。执法者勒索小型企业。随之引发暴动和能量价格飙升。价格高涨引发怨恨….” 威震天眯起光学镜，声波的声音弱了下来。

“所以，这都是震荡波的错？” 

“（震荡波）做出部分不明智的决定。然而，将所有错误归罪于他，并非声波—”

“那就是红蜘蛛的。”

“否，误解我的意思。错，不属于任何一位霸天虎。当前现状，由一系列事件及其后果堆砌而成。所有帝国成员，都有错。”

“你说这是整个帝国的错。而我就是帝国，所以错全在我？”

“不，我的意思—”

“好大的胆子？” 威震天怒喝。“你亲眼目睹了他们的背叛，还说这是我的错？你是我的情报官；看好他们是你的责任！为什么不弄清楚他们出了什么毛病，宁愿选择红蜘蛛也不选择我？”

他揍了声波一拳，直接把他打趴在地上。

“声波！声波，你还好吗？” 声波的晕眩还未散去，威震天就抓住他的肩膀，把他扶了起来。他能隐约感觉到，心疼地扫过他的面甲伤痕的指尖。

“我做的太过火了，我不是故—请你，原谅我。我刚刚失去了我的副手，红蜘蛛走后我—我没有了发泄负面情绪的窗口。你一定要知道，我有多么尊重你的意见。”

声波目瞪口呆。霸天虎首领的道歉，比刚才的爆发还让他吃惊。情绪波动，行使暴力都是威震天发火时的典型特征。可忏悔不是。“明白，” 他对上威震天期待的眼神，迟钝地答道。

“我无法…平静地接受—他的背叛。”

“这个事实，已目睹。”

“我问我自己为什么；这是什么新鲜事吗？他对我这么做过无数次了。可是这次不一样，战争已经结束了。老实说，我—我很痛苦。好像他刺穿的不再是我的后背，而是我的火种。”

“了解，威震天陛下。” 声波这才想起，他还没有汇报红蜘蛛联系他的消息。他启动发声器，却在开口前犹豫了。威震天肯定会问他为什么现在才说，而声波给不出答案—给不出能让多疑的威震天满意的答案。红蜘蛛主动联系了声波，而不是他—肯定会令威震天火大。向威震天重复红蜘蛛的话，则让声波感到莫名的不舒服。那时，红蜘蛛的语气几乎能称得上…友好。

“你很幸运，声波，” 他的思绪被威震天的轻语打断。“你永远不用担心下属的背叛。” 

“是。磁带们，生而忠诚。一朝效忠，永远效忠。” 

“真好。不过…” 威震天的光学镜深若寒潭。“他们的效忠对象是你，而不是我。对吗？”

声波浑身发凉。他压下宿主程序的警告，快速思考着回话。“磁带们的忠诚就是声波的忠诚。声波，永远效忠威震天。”

威震天的冰冷眼神，让声波屏住呼吸。可下一秒，他就露出了微笑。“当然。那还用说。没有你，我不可能走到现在。” 

威震天呼了一口热气。他扶着声波的肩膀，重新站起来。“这几天我遇到了不少烦心事，声波。我不想单独度过这个夜晚。夜晚周期开始的时候，把你的奴隶送到我的公寓里。我想让他陪我待一会。”

声波的火种几乎吓停了。他石化在原地，结巴着吐出最没用的回答。 “威—威震天？”

“嗯？” 威震天平静地拂去身上的尘土。 “怎么了，我忠诚的情报官？” 

声波把上千句反驳，恳求，和说辞，牢牢锁死在了脑海里。现在不是拒绝他的时候，威震天对他的怀疑已经升至巅峰。拒绝他，爵士—还有声波—都可能会丧命。他没有拒绝的余地，一点都没有。

“否，威震天陛下，” 他用冷漠的电子音，遮掩住撕裂火种的痛苦。“磁带ravage会在指定时间，带爵士去霸天虎指挥中心。”

“我要你亲自带他过来，” 威震天纠正。“一秒也不许晚，声波。我期待与你们的会面。” 


	49. 绝境 on dangerous ground

激光鸟不明白他沮丧的原因。她窝在声波的怀里，蹭蹭他的线路，并不断发出安抚信号—表示一切都会好起来，她很快就能自由飞翔了。然而，小磁带还是流露出了困惑。需要安慰的对象怎么反过来了？声波没有告诉她真正的理由—他怎么说得出口？他只给磁带们发送了逃跑市民的相关文件，让他们猜测他为何情绪低落。声波心神不宁地抚摸着她，想象着她得知消息后的表情。她肯定会心碎。

“… 修好几根大支架后，我会开始修复精细的小支架。预计要再修3-4个小时；你也知道它们的结构有多复杂。然后就是移植羽翼面板。我的奴隶已经把面板准备好了，他负责把它们接合到她的翅膀上；必须在支架痊愈之前移植完毕，不然就焊不上了。她起码要在这里待一整天，很可能要待一天半。”

吊钩的絮叨在房间里飘荡。声波一边心不在焉听着，一边瞥向手术室的玻璃墙。他恰好望见了隔壁房间里的急救员。他正在死盯着声波。与声波对上目光后，他移开视线，匆匆退回了阴影里。

“震荡波要我们建一面墙，” 铲土机的声音，把声波的注意力拉回了手术室。他是什么时候进来的？他在那里待了多久？“把整座城市都围起来。绝对超有意思。” 铲土机开始瞎玩吊钩的一把工具。 

“是是，我好激动啊，” 吊钩敷衍地附和，并把工具从他的手里抢了回来。“你说咱们的政府为啥不去抵御外敌，而是建墙把老百姓关起来？”

“别乱讲话，吊钩，” 铲土机盯着声波，第无数地警告自己的队友。“ 我向震荡波解释，建造完全阻断通行的高墙的可能性近乎为零—包围整座铁堡的墙更是异想天开。我引述一下他的回复，‘建好围栏，不许找借口’。他可真会_“鼓舞人心”_。不过铁堡很快就要下雨了。在雨停之前，我们什么也做不了。这场雨也会解决威震天小小的移民问题—暂时解决。明天不可能有人想出门。我刚查了一下，雨水的酸性将高达63%。”

“酸雨，” 声波毫无感情地重复。

“是啊，酸雨。您们从地球回来之前，乌云就开始堆积了。您没看天气预报吗？”

声波打开天气的数据推送，发现他说的没错；自从…鬼知道什么时候起，污染物颗粒就开始在铁堡上空沉积。这次的沉积状况比上一次还糟糕，酸雨的浓度更是高的可怕，任何被雨淋到的人都会被严重腐蚀。他都没有注意到这条新闻。

“声波，专注于其他事务，” 他说。铲土机翻了个白眼。

“比如说，狂暴的追踪者叛党和他们的三变马仔。话说，您是不是该放手了？”

什么？声波低下头，发现吊钩正伸着胳膊找他要激光鸟。他轻咳了好几声，试图引起声波的注意。在宿主机本能的驱使下，声波抱紧了激光鸟，不愿交出他受伤的宝贝共生体。可是她需要做手术，而吊钩肯定会修好她。他强忍住心痛，把激光鸟转移到了吊钩的怀里，让他把激光鸟安置在手术台上。她朝声波乖巧地叫了几声。声波望着吊钩把一根缓冲线插入她的数据口。铲土机也在旁观。

“吊钩和我说了地球的事。他在红蜘蛛的面前闭紧了嘴巴，真是不幸中的万幸；可惜您的鸟儿就没这么幸运了。您肯定比我们更想揍扁那位追踪者。” 他若有所思地说。

声波根本没有听他说话。他盯着激光鸟变暗的光学镜，感受着她越来越微弱的链接。他伸向她的意识，想要挽留她。她却像沙砾般流出他的指缝，彻底消失了。尽管她就躺在两步远的地方，她的信号还是消失了—仿佛丛林中的噩梦再次重演。声波突然待不下去了。

“声波，必须返回指挥部，” 他突兀地说。“向我汇报手术的进展。”

吊钩略显吃惊地抬起头。“你不留下来看手术吗？你每次都会留下。”

“现在，未完成的工作太多，不能有片刻耽误，” 不幸的是，声波说的是真话。 “声波的期望：手术不出意外地圆满结束。”

他意味深长地盯着吊钩，并捕捉到了医生眼中的一丝紧张。很好。颔首道别后，声波离开了修理室。 

* * *

声波从未工作得如此拼命，如此失魂落魄。他分类，观察并分析监控数据。发现反动分子，记下他们的名字，把他们写入威震天的长名单。他连续工作了整整三小时，却好似患上了失忆症，想不起任何工作的内容。他关掉办公室的器械，离开指挥中心，麻木地迈向回家的路。他宁愿在办公室工作一通宵，直到累得停机。只要能取悦威震天，他愿意做任何事情，给他任何东西。可是今晚，威震天只想要一样东西。

那样东西就靠在他的沙发背上，为打暴力电子游戏的双子鼓掌欢呼。双胞胎今天的休息时间已经过了。然而，声波没有责备他们。

“嘿老大！” 轰隆隆依然紧盯屏幕，使劲砸着手柄。“我们马上就要打通第一层了。”

“打完就回去工作，” 迷乱补充。 

“我们发誓！”

他们全神贯注于游戏，没有注意到声波反常的沉默。但是爵士似乎发现了。“我说，” 他盯着声波，轻声抱怨。“你今早带激光鸟去做手术了，对吧？你本可以叫上我的。等会儿，你是特意等我走进浴室以后，才回来接她走的吗？”

没错，声波就是这么干的。他没有吭声，不过爵士全当他默认了。

“喔，吊钩真的不想让我进修理室哈？我上次跑路肯定让他很火大。不过，我说了我会保持沉默，所以他不能怪我走之前没有_打招呼_。没关系，只要我能和你一起接她回来就行。”

声波还是不说话。爵士眯起护目镜，歪头打量他。“今天上班上得很糟心吧？轰隆隆和迷乱和我说了中立市民离城的事。我准备了一番精彩的嘲讽…但是我现在不想和你说，你的模样太憔悴了。”

声波的恐惧愈来愈深。深到让双子打了个寒颤，从宝贝游戏机上抬起头，皱着眉头望过来。爵士努力挤出微笑。

“呃，你知道什么能让你高兴起来吗？” 他滑下沙发，走向房间的最远角落。“今天晚上一起玩hax吧。咱们好久没玩了。中断的时间再长一点，我就要忘记该谁出棋了。” 他用指尖轻点一枚棋子。

“老大？” 迷乱紧张地问。

“老大？”

“威震天，命令爵士今晚去他的公寓，” 声波终于，说了出来。爵士手一滑，把棋子撞下了棋盘。尽管隔着双子惊恐的大嚷，尽管棋盘在房间的最远一角—声波还是听到了那枚小小的棋子，坠落在地的声响。 

“_什么_？”

“他命令_什么_？”

“他不能这样，爵士是你的！我们的！”

“你拒绝他了，对吧？”

“必须执行威震天的命令。” 声波的目光一刻也没有离开爵士。爵士半蹲在地上，慢慢拾起掉落的棋子。他的手在发抖。

“可—可是这不公平！就算他把自己的轮子弄进了修理室，他也不能带走爵士。”

“为了让他的帝国继续下去，你比任何人都要努力。凭什么不叫别人的轮子？比如说那些叛徒的奴隶们！”

“对啊，叫他找别人去！”

“轰隆隆，迷乱，别说了。” 爵士厉声道。声波望着他把棋子放回原位，并转身直面他们。“乖，别说了。别让声波更难受。你们知道他拒绝不了。闹翻天也一样。这…又不是什么新鲜事。我被叫去过很多，很多次。” 他露出潇洒的笑容。“没啥啦。和值班差不多。所有汽车人都会被轮到。” 

他不再颤抖了。声波看着爵士轻笑几声，神色自如地撒谎。小磁带们不情愿地垂下肩膀。他们依然阴着脸，却不再尖叫抗议了。

“这样不对。”

“这样不公平。”

“据我所知，威震天就没做过又对又公平的事。” 爵士耸耸肩。他靠在沙发上，用毫无破绽的轻松语气发问。“啥时候走？现在？”

“夜晚周期开始时。如果飞去指挥中心，还有一些时间。”

“咱们现在就出发吧。如果你不介意的话，我想溜达过去。咱们好久没有一起散步了。你可以在走路的途中喂我。”

“我们也要去！”

“谢啦孩子们，不过我想和声波享受一会二人时光。机不可失哦。”

他们的肩膀垂得更低了。爵士拍了拍他们的小脑袋。“别担心，好吗？我明天早上就会回来，激光鸟也会回来。然后，一切都会重回正轨。”

磁带们嘟囔着妥协，火种里却翻搅着焦虑和愤怒。他们的一份子被夺走了，而他们讨厌分享。他们紧抿着嘴，声波却仍能听到他们的嘶嘶低吼。他说不出任何安慰的话语，给不出任何承诺。唯有威震天的命令，和他遵从命令的义务。

爵士哼着小曲取来锁链，并把它们递给声波，仿佛他从未数百次地挣脱它们。声波给他戴上锁链，并跟着爵士迈向门口。他背过身，逃离双子脸上的失望与悲痛。却无法逃离他们火种的痛苦。

《 你怎么能这样？》他能感受到他们无声的质问。《 他是你的。你怎么能这样？》 

* * *

“爵士，不用再假装了，” 他们刚走出公寓楼，声波便开口道。爵士同情地勾起嘴角。

“你还是不够了解我啊。” 他没给声波反驳的机会，直接张开了嘴。声波把能量小块丢进他的嘴里，再次感觉到火种的疼痛。这个简单的仪式足以证明，爵士是他的。他怎么能放弃他？

“好啦，声波！” 爵士宠溺地掐了掐声波的面甲。“笑一个嘛。最近你深得我的真传，把威震天气的够呛。不过现在，你有机会哄他高兴了！他本可以去找震荡波，把克劳迪娅叫过来。可是他没有。我很高兴他没有。你也应该高兴才对。答应我，你一定要和震荡波那个大—灯—泡—脸显摆这件事。他没准会被气哭咧。” 

听到这一长串鼓励，声波只想叹息。他们绕过空无一人的街道拐角，进入铁堡集市的遗骸。不知为何，声波突然想起了他们的第一次散步。那时的爵士偏离了指定路线，将他们带入了集市。那一次偏离，就成为了他们的永恒。曾经，街道两旁挤满了玲琅满目的货摊。可是现在，昔日的盛景已不复存在。逮捕与动乱毁掉了他们的摊位，震荡波的权利动荡则让他们不知所措。大多数小贩都随红蜘蛛逃到了城外，集市里只剩下几个孤零零的小摊子。

“还挺伤感的，是吧？” 爵士的护目镜泛着悲伤的柔光。“一想到，这些人可能再也…看不到我跳迈克尔杰克逊了。我就觉得很可惜。” 

他耸耸肩，再次跳回了人行道。“说起来，我想了几个关于最新政治局势的笑话。如果它们很烂，记得叫我闭嘴。红蜘蛛的铁堡粉丝叫什么？失了智。震荡波的铁堡粉丝叫什么？幻觉！赛博坦星球上的威震天粉丝叫什么？偷偷告诉你，他叫震荡波总理。” 

在走向指挥室的途中，爵士一直啰嗦个不停。声波光顾着看爵士，根本没听进去他的蠢笑话。他们离终点越近，爵士的语速就变得越快；他打磕巴，重复倒带的次数也越来越多。他不停地攥紧松开拳头，克制自己的颤抖。他们踏进了霸天虎指挥中心。此时的走廊大厅空无一人，活像片死寂的墓地。 

“震荡波怎么解雇他离开铁堡的员工？把解雇通知单，寄给他们？真是个好点子。青丘城快递：请签收，亲。‘由于未曾预料的意外事件，我—让你们累死累活还克扣工资的独眼怪—郑重发表你们的解雇声明。本公司不提供任何退休经贴，请在这里签字。’” 爵士的手抖得太厉害，连电梯按钮都按不住。他赶忙把整个手掌拍上去，轻笑几声掩饰慌张。电梯门开了，爵士还在说个不停。 

“你觉得这支新党派会叫啥？红蜘蛛肯定不能继续用霸天虎，他得想个新名字才行。如果他让闹翻天和惊天雷担任宣传部部长，他可有的受了。他们肯定会取 “追踪者联盟”或者“青丘Boy”这样的傻名字。然后红蜘蛛就只能用这种名号，向威震天宣战。”

电梯升至了第三层。听着爵士拼命说笑的声波，已经濒临崩溃。他一个字也听不下去了。现在该说话的人明明是声波。他至少该对爵士—说些什么？道歉？解释？他们离威震天的公寓越来越近，说话有用吗？对爵士而言，_话语_有任何意义吗？

尽管如此，他的发声器还是自行启动了。“爵士。” 爵士咬到了舌头，惊讶地抬起头。“我，”他绝望地寻找合适的词语。 “我—我不想—”

“别，” 爵士急忙制止他。“求你，别说。”

“可是—” 

爵士跳起来抓住他的肩膀，在他的面具上落下一个吻。“我原谅你，好吗？你也没办法，你没法说不。因为你是他的大忠臣。你已经把能做的都做了，除了放我走。开玩笑啦！” 他的微笑颤抖了一秒，又立刻恢复常态。 “开玩笑。你不可能这么做的。”

他继续朝声波笑着，护目镜平静无波，仿佛在问他，“你会吗？” 电梯终于来到了顶层，爵士轻快地踏进走廊。威震天冰冷的铁灰色大门上，雕刻着巨大的霸天虎标志。那标志象征着他们的军队—帝国—声波几乎奉献终生的事业。爵士低着头等在门口，用脚轻点地面。几秒后，他再次望向声波。

“对吧？” 他朝大门的感应锁歪歪头。 “不管怎么说，他都是你的老大啊。”

没错，这是无法改变的事实。他必须承担的责任。声波按住感应锁，让验证身份的光波扫描他的手掌。这是声波生命中最为漫长的0.75秒，长到几乎能让他欺骗自己，相信自己走错了。然而，“咔嗒”门锁应声开启，威震天推开了门。

“声波！” 迎接他的是威震天的灿烂笑脸。这幅景象过于罕见惊悚，声波都看傻了。“你还是那么的准时。进来吧。” 

他热情地伸出胳膊，邀请声波进屋，看都没看爵士一眼。“还好雨没有提早下—我还有点担心你呢。来，快进来。” 

声波僵硬地跨过门槛。威震天把一只手搭上他的肩膀，冲爵士摆摆手。“倒三杯饮料来，奴隶，选个泡沫多的。你应该记得我的混合台在哪里。”

爵士目瞪口呆。“三杯？” 他迟疑地重复。

“没错。”

威震天没有回头看他，直接领着声波走向会客厅。有那么一秒，声波觉得自己完全误解了威震天的命令。也许震荡波也在屋里。也许威震天只想和军官们开个深夜会议，并找一位汽车人斟酒。他天真地憧憬着，几乎相信了这种可能性。可当他进入客厅，看到空荡荡的家具后，他便知道自己想错了。

威震天肯定察觉到了他的困惑，却没有开口解释。他惬意地坐在最爱的椅子上，并示意声波坐到他的对面。在这个角度，他们可以透过奢华的落地窗，眺望整座城市。夜晚的铁堡总是熠熠闪烁，充满生气。可是现在，大部分建筑都成了黑暗的空楼。和威震天一起看夜景突然变得尴尬万分—看威震天也好不到哪里去。他依然面带微笑。那耀眼的笑容，在声波的cpu里触发了一连串警报。他早就习惯了威震天的喜怒无常，可是这次不一样。他…很反常。

“威震天，” 他终于鼓足了勇气，“收到任何好消息？”

“哦没有，” 威震天的微笑没有丝毫褪色。“你给我发来了支持红蜘蛛的反动分子的长名单。还记得吧？可惜我没法派人逮捕他们，因为我的警察都跑光了。” 他大笑起来，仿佛这是一个有趣至极的笑话。声波往椅子里缩了缩。“不过没关系！我不会因此而沮丧。”

“…真的？”

“真的。因为我会解决问题。_我们_会一起解决这个问题。” 他指了指他们。“霸天虎经历过更令人绝望的危机，声波。你肯定记得。我们曾经跌入更加艰难的窘境，却还是取得了最终的胜利。这次也一样。”

声波无力反驳笑容满面的威震天。 “声波，喜欢您的自信。”

“很好，看来我们想法一致。” 他摆摆手，示意端着三个玻璃高脚杯的爵士过来。爵士从容地掩藏了震惊。他单膝跪地，先为威震天斟酒，又过去给声波倒酒。他刚想问他接下来该做什么，威震天就打断了他，并指指声波旁边的椅子。

“来，坐吧。”

爵士瞪着威震天。“我…不好意思，陛下？”

“我说，坐下。今天，你也是我的客人。” 

声波以为爵士会僵在原地。然而，他咬紧颤抖的下唇，小心翼翼地坐到了声波的旁边。

“喝一杯，” 威震天邀请。爵士攥紧手中的玻璃杯。

“我—我只能让主人喂我喝。”

“哦，对了。” 威震天点点头，一副恍然大悟的样子。不过声波觉得他只是在演戏。“没关系，反正他就在旁边。他肯定能喂你喝下去。” 

爵士的护目镜变得越来越苍白。他一边紧盯着威震天，一边把杯子递给声波。等到声波把杯子贴到他的唇边时，爵士才惊恐地看了过来，仿佛在无声地询问：什么—情况？就算知道答案，声波也无法回答他。他抬高玻璃杯，让爵士小口喝下去。威震天的光学镜兴致勃勃地闪烁着。等声波把杯子拿开后，他满意地坐回了椅子上。

“这才像话。好好放松一会，爵士。其实，我今晚之所以让声波把你带过来，是因为我想亲自感谢你。”

爵士张大了嘴，再也掩饰不住震惊。“哈？”

“感谢你在地球上提供的帮助。我重读了一遍声波的报告，你的自发行为再次震撼了我。你听到敌人的动静后，便警告了声波。你冒着生命危险在丛林里寻找他的磁带。此外，你很可能帮助声波制造了地底爆炸。他没有在报告里明确记载，不过这个战术很有你的风格。” 他朝声波挤挤光学镜，好似一位发现孩子恶作剧的长辈。爵士依然大张着嘴。

“您…不介意吗？”

“我为什么要介意？让我的士兵保持忠诚已经很难了—” 威震天的笑容沉了下来。他攥紧拳头，又强迫自己松开手。“所以，如果有汽车人奴隶帮我们打了一场胜仗，我有什么可抱怨的呢？总之，我想表达我的谢意。”

他向爵士举杯，并豪迈地灌了一口。爵士差点跌下椅子。“我—呃，谢谢您。”

“继续，再干一杯。别害羞。你也是，声波，你一口都没喝。” 

爵士又让声波喂了他一遍。声波删除了—两次—风险评估系统的警报，才成功地撤回面具，抿了一小口酒。 

“你为什么这样做？” 威震天的眼中写满好奇。“帮忙？可是你没有帮忙的义务；你没有武器。”

爵士耸耸肩。“我是个汽车人，汽车人就喜欢拯救地球。傻吧。”

威震天拍着膝盖狂笑起来。爵士不易察觉地抖了一下。 “他太逗了，” 威震天指着爵士，笑得直哆嗦。“你把他训练的很好，声波。我本以为我在玩腻杀掉他以前，他不可能学会闭嘴。可是现在，他却从你的手里吃东西。他不仅顺从，还愿意和你并肩作战，在战场上为你豁出性命。然后，他陪护你做手术的磁带。为了向你汇报重要的事情，他不顾被惩罚的风险，把她带到指挥室。他似乎…” 威震天刻意停顿了一下，“对你_忠心耿耿_。”

声波愈发紧张。“汽车人的进步，令人愉悦。然而，还需要继续训练。”

“如果震荡波说的是真话，你就不用再训练了。他说我把爵士还给追踪者们的那天，你的汽车人曾经当众抗议。他想和你待在一起—甚至，主动要求留在你的身边。最顽劣固执的奴隶居然如此的依恋你，得被别人拖走。”

他把犀利的视线转向爵士，爵士无奈地瞪了回去。“我不得不承认，声波，我有点嫉妒你。你用一个地球年的时间，得到了我几百万年都没从红蜘蛛身上得到的东西。你有什么秘诀吗？” 

他的语气十分愉快，声波分不清他是在开玩笑还是认真提问，就没有吭声。然而，压抑的沉默扩散开来。威震天期待地望着他，等待着声波也不知道的答案。

“闹翻天总是忘记喂我！” 爵士抢先开口，又在威震天的注视下低下了头。“陛下。他…一直想不起来，有时候三天才会喂我一次。我快被饿死了。可是声波从来没有忘记过，他总是按时喂我。我想和他待在一起，是因为我不想死。仅此而已。”

威震天沉思了一会。声波不知道他是否相信了爵士的话。“声波？” 他慢悠悠地问。“你同意他的说法吗？仅此而已？” 

威震天非常了解声波。他知道声波绝对不会说谎。声波谨慎回答。“已知：追踪者主人们，与爵士相性不佳的理由众多。声波，拥有优越的耐心和智慧，以合适的手段驯服爵士，教会他欣赏新环境。”

威震天沉默了数秒，再次仔细打量爵士。“哼。这个理由…倒是很充分。耐心不是红蜘蛛的强项。老实说，也不是我的强项。如果我想要得到某样东西，我会直接夺走它。”

又盯了爵士一会后，威震天喝干了最后一口酒。他‘啊’地轻叹一声，把空杯子放到座椅扶手上。“现在。给我们展示一下你著名的‘舞蹈’。” 他换了个更舒服的坐姿。

爵士再次张大嘴。“不好意思，您说什么？”

“你肯定听见我的话了，” 威震天愉快地说。

“可是，我…为您跳？” 

威震天微微挑起眉毛，爵士赶忙改口。“我是说，我还以为您对这种 ‘颓靡’的表演没兴趣呢。陛下。”

“声波也没兴趣。可是我听说他经常找机会享受你的 ‘颓靡表演’。不管是在家，还是在公共场合。我想开开眼界。”

爵士紧张地扭动手上的链条。“有这些链子在，我真的没办法好好表演。”

“那就让你的主人解开它们。”

“这里的空间可能不够—”

“给我_跳舞_！” 威震天一轮拳头，把空杯子砸成了上千块碎片；爵士立马站直了。

“好，这就跳舞！我怎么能拒绝皇帝的要求呢？” 爵士面带微笑，声音却在微微颤动。他朝声波伸出手腕，让他解开枷锁。“您喜欢哪首歌曲呢陛下？”

“哪首什么？” 

“我来挑吧。其实，我想到了一首特别应景的曲子。但愿您不会失望，威震天陛下。”

解开锁链的爵士缓缓后退。他趁威震天不注意，再次惊恐地瞥了声波一眼。声波只能沉默地旁观，努力无视愈发寒冷的惧意。他既想知道，又害怕看到即将发生的事。现在，威震天的情绪难以预料又危险至极。爵士只能尽其所能，继续取悦他。他捏紧手中的饮料，望着爵士在他们和铁堡的城景之间轻柔迈步。音乐从他的扬声器里涓涓流出。下一秒，他便开始了舞蹈。

声波面朝爵士，却在用眼角的余光仔细观察威震天。一开始，威震天面无表情，似乎没什么兴趣。然而，歌曲的旋律愈发复杂洪亮，爵士的舞姿也随之精进。他开始表演一系列标志性的慢动作，婀娜地扭动身姿，做出一个个不可思议的姿势。他的舞蹈还是那么惊艳；他的核心程序不允许他发挥失常；声波很好奇，这首歌对爵士意味着什么？那句人类歌词 ‘感受 ‘它’ 从今晚的夜空中袭来’，是什么意思？”

爵士旋转，弯曲，下腰的动作柔若无骨，和划过夜空的星火一样优美。威震天眼中的好奇逐渐变为惊讶，兴奋，最后是欲望。他欲火焚身，甚至等不及表演结束。威震天说的没错，他就是毫无耐心。当爵士靠得太近的时候，他瞬间抓住了爵士的手腕，把他粗暴地拽上自己的大腿。他攥紧爵士裸露的手腕关节，开始舔咬里面的电线。爵士抽了一口气，却没有挣扎。他努力挺直腰板，在被威震天狠咬的时候忍住尖叫。 

音乐声消失了。威震天饥渴地咬住下一个关节，发出一阵阵声波再熟悉不过的愉悦低吼。声波没有收到离开的命令，只能坐在旁边沉默地看着。他的火种好似被卷入了搅碎机，一点点地裂为血肉模糊的碎渣。他不能抱怨，不能出声—威震天只是在考验他，考验他的忠心。声波必须通过他的测试。

然而，任由威震天侵犯他的爵士，却一直在紧张地瞄着声波。当威震天将牙齿狠狠扎入他小臂内侧的关节时，他再也忍不下去了。

“我，呃，能否去床上等您，陛下？”

威震天困惑地抬起头。“为什么过去？”

“因为…” 爵士彻底慌了神。“因为您在做好准备之前，都会让我，呃，等在那里。”

“我已经准备好了。” 威震天轻舔爵士的装甲边缘。爵士咬紧嘴唇，竭力克制自己的反应。 

“可是我能在您的卧室里为您做更多，更多的事情，陛下。请让我为您…” 他用手背轻敲威震天的胸甲，并掠过一根外露电线：威震天最爱的敏感点。威震天深吸一口气，血红的光学镜又亮了几分。

“今晚，你很积极嘛。”

“您了解我，陛下。我总是会在床上积极取悦您。”

“没错…我_很_了解你。” 他突然攥紧了爵士的胳膊—他几个月前扯掉的那根胳膊。爵士疼得面容扭曲，却没有吭声。“当你想要保护某个人的时候，你才会急切地取悦我。” 

与声波对视一眼后，他再次望向了爵士。“怎么了，汽车人？你担心你的主人？担心我会让他在旁边看着？你，低贱的汽车人奴隶，居然会关心主人的感受？” 他露出残忍的微笑。

“不，我只是-”

“你更应该关心的，不是自己吗？你对一位霸天虎的忠诚，比你自身的安危还重要？” 

爵士被威震天吓呆了。**“Túto hru nepoznám,” **他紧盯着威震天，用斯洛伐克语向声波求助。**“这是什么游戏。帮帮我，告诉我我该说什—” **

威震天抽了爵士一耳光。“今晚别想耍花招，小间谍。说赛博坦语，回答我非常—简单—的问题。你忠于声波吗？”

“他对我很好，” 爵士低语。“他会按时喂我。我们会一起玩hax—”

“可悲。” 

威震天把爵士打了下去。他尖叫着摔在地上，又狼狈地爬起来。看着在盛怒中逼近爵士的威震天—声波才发现他从一开始，猜错了威震天的真实目的。 威震天叫他们来不是为了考验声波—而是为了考验爵士，而爵士很快就要失败了。

“你以为你是谁？” 威震天怒吼。“你不过是我奖励给士兵们的婊子！你以为你配得上他的十分之一吗？声波是我最优秀的霸天虎。强大，聪明，比任何人都要忠诚。” 他绕到声波的身后，抚摸他的胳膊，并抓住他的肩膀。 “声波侍奉了我许多个世纪。他陪我度过了最凶险的战斗，最绝望的饥荒。不论何时，他永远都在。你明白我的意思吗，汽车人。声波是我的—不论是在战场上，还是战场之下。他也曾陪我度过了许多，许多个夜晚。” 

他暧昧地轻敲声波的脖颈。爵士移开视线。“我干嘛要在乎你们虎子之间的关系？”

“你可以不在乎，可是你必须明白声波是我的。_不是_你的。” 威震天突然把声波的脑袋掰过来，粗暴地吻了他。声波惊得头脑空白，做不出任何反应；他已经记不得威震天上次吻他是什么时候了。对于威震天而言，亲吻自己的士兵过于亲密，过于软弱，也过于_危险_。然而，威震天却蛮横地吻着他，并缓缓加大吻的力度。一开始，声波只能听到自己虚弱的喘息。然后，他听到了另一种令他胆寒的声音：爵士引擎的低吼；他听见了，威震天肯定也听见了；他暂停了一秒，又再次加深他的吻。声波死死攥住拳头。他多希望自己能和爵士说话，向他发出警告。_保持安静，_他无声地恳求。_不要动，不要说话，不要—_

“停下，停下！” 爵士用最大音量嘶吼，几乎把拳头攥出了血。 “放开他！” 

威震天舔舔嘴唇，不紧不慢地放开声波。他的光学镜闪着得意的光芒。爵士眼神绝望，他知道自己已经输了。他深吸一口气，视死如归地昂起头。

“我就知道，” 威震天轻声说。“你想要独占他。你爱他！你以为你有资格爱我的声波？抢走我的声波？” 威震天把爵士揍翻在地，又把他拎起来使劲摇晃，仿佛他是个破掉的布娃娃。 “声波是我的！不是你的！看来，我得用一晚上的时间，让你们牢牢记住这一点。” 

* * *

这句话标志着声波噩梦的开始。事态完全脱离他的掌控，坠下了无路可回的深渊。所以，他门三个都来到了威震天的床上。所以，声波只能看着威震天强迫爵士跪倒，张开他的大腿，从后方插入爵士的接口。声波紧紧抱住爵士，却不知道自己是想安慰痛苦尖叫的爵士，还只是想固定住他。声波，什么都不知道了。爵士急切地凑向声波，想要吻他。而威震天咆哮着把他甩开，开始向声波发起进攻。

他不应该感到痛苦。与爵士不同，声波是一位体型庞大的赛博坦人。他有能力承受威震天的强力电流，他为威震天这样服务过许多次。然而，当威震天跨坐在声波的臀部上，开始挺进的时候，爵士却哀嚎了起来。他把威震天的手腕关节放进嘴里，想要勾回威震天的注意力，却没有成功。爵士对声波忠诚依旧，声波却背叛了他。在这地狱般的恐惧中，声波羞愧得无地自容。可是他没有弥补自己的错误。他什么事也不能做，因为威震天还在吻着他，还在他的里面抽动。声波只能遵循义务，默默地忍受。威震天是他的首领，声波一直对他忠心耿耿。忠诚与忠诚的激烈厮杀，几乎撕碎了他的火种。

威震天充分证明了自己的主导地位。他摸遍了爵士和声波身上的每一处关节和线路，将手指塞入他们的装甲缝隙，享受爵士痛苦的尖叫。声波看着他狠狠咬住爵士的脖子。他离得很近，近到能看清爵士流下的每一滴能量液…他们什么时候把爵士夹在了中间，摩擦捅入爵士的身体？这个本该激发无穷快感的姿势，却只让声波感到了痛苦。在两位霸天虎的攻击下，爵士抓住声波，令人心碎地抽噎起来。威震天愉悦地轻哼一声。他又挺进了几次，才进入过载。爵士再次尖叫，却还是忍着剧痛靠向声波，令他的系统燃起令人目眩的快感/痛苦。 

威震天咕哝一声，满足地躺倒在他们的身上。声波很担心爵士会被压得呼吸困难。但是几秒后，威震天就抓住爵士的胳膊，把他扔到了床的另一边。他再次压在声波的机体上，热情地亲吻他。声波疲惫地仰起头，试图回应他的吻。

“感觉…棒极了，声波。你觉得呢？他的技术还是那么好，而你一如既往的听话。我好久没有享受这么高质量的床上时光了。你不觉得这是一次良好的学习经历吗？彻底消除了我们之间的小误会。”

声波想要强迫自己回答他，不过威震天似乎不需要他的答案。他直起身子，慢慢地扶起声波。“乌云越来越阴沉；我觉得你应该走了；抱歉，我没想耽误你这么长时间，可是我太高兴了。” 他把声波温柔地扶下床，帮助他站起来。声波打了个趔趄，威震天赶忙搂住他的肩膀。可是爵士—声波回头望向他的奴隶。威震天收紧了胳膊。

“走吧，别再耽误时间。我可不想让我的情报官淋酸雨。” 他把声波强硬地推离床边，催促他走回门口。

“爵士—”

“就待在这里，你没必要担心他。你还有很多工作要做。这场雨下完后，我们就正式开战了。” 

声波吃力地扭过头，望了一眼爵士。他遍体鳞伤，哭着朝声波伸出手—无声地恳求声波不要丢下他—威震天把他推出了卧室。

“威震天，爵士是我的。”

“他当然是你的。可是…在追踪者的小问题彻底解决之前，我得暂时保管他。等我把红蜘蛛的头挂在墙上以后，我就把他还给你。所以赶紧行动起来吧，声波。我相信你。” 

他拍了拍声波的肩膀，把他用力推出公寓大门。大门闭紧，声波独自站在大厅里，仿佛失去了整个世界。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章歌曲：《In the air tonight》Phil Collins


	50. 真相 on revelations

他刚打开家门，就被四只愤怒的小磁带扑倒了。他们又咬又啄又捶，在现实和链接中大声嚷嚷：他为什么去了这么久，为什么要锁住链接端点，他知不知道他们快担心死了，他们什么什么什么时候才能接爵士回来？

“雨一停我们就接他回来吧？” 迷乱悬在声波的左胳膊上。

“我们能和你一起去吗？” 他右胳膊上的迷乱补充。那一张张着急的小脸蛋，再次击碎了声波的火种；他把双子摘下来放到沙发上，想拍拍他们的头，却把剧烈颤抖的手缩了回去。所有磁带都看到了这一幕。他们盯着他哆嗦的双手，互相交换着视线。

“老大？” 双子轻声发问，又一同望向紧张到炸毛的ravage。

“爵士—” 声波重启了一遍发声器。“爵士，在成功打败追踪者们之前，暂时由威震天监管。” 

他终于，说出来了。磁带们的表情从震惊转为了然，最终定格为狂怒。声波还是不敢打开链接端点，生怕自己的绝望情绪会影响到他们。

“他把爵士当作_人质_？” 轰隆隆尖叫。“威胁你？”

“你不是他的敌人！你是他最棒的军官！”

“他这么对待你，是想要做甚？”

“威震天，实用主义者，” 声波无奈地回答。 “声波，早已猜到这种可能性。” 

那个暴动之夜，是一切的起点。声波再次望向了ravage。自从威震天“大发慈悲”，让他留着爵士的那一刻起—他就做好了心理准备。让声波留着他最想要的东西，不就是为了在合适的时候夺走他吗？声波很熟悉威震天的脾性。然而，他遭到背叛的心痛却没有减弱。他为威震天鞠躬尽瘁。威震天，没有任何理由质疑他的忠诚。就算威震天不抢走爵士。声波也会在新的战争中拼尽全力；

“威震天想快速解决与红蜘蛛的争端，” 他告诉磁带们。“声波必须帮他达成目标。必须帮他抓住红蜘蛛。”

可是… 

威震天的承诺不可信—声波心底的某个声音悄悄呢喃。威震天可能不会把爵士还给他。他很可能会为了督促声波完成新任务，而再次夺走他。如果不用再担惊受怕，那个声音轻语，不是很好吗？如果他背叛威震天，加入红蜘蛛—

他的思路突然中断。这个不忠的想法，在声波的运转程序里生成了大量错误。他胸口里的某个部件剧烈抽痛，系统中枢接连崩溃。他恍惚听到了磁带们的痛苦尖叫。然后，他的世界彻底没入了黑暗。 

* * *

**群鸟高飞，你知我心。艳阳当空，你知我心。芦苇飘过** **…** **你知我心。**

爵士躺在声波离开他的地方，像个没有生命的破碎人偶。突然，一阵音乐飘扬而出，再次点亮了他的护目镜。不知是音乐唤醒了他的意识。还是他的意识唤醒了音乐？他抬头听了一会，又优雅地翻身坐直。**这是簇新的黎明，崭新的一天。全新的生活，我感觉真好。**

爵士咧开了嘴角。音乐越来越响亮，他的笑容也越来越灿烂，灿烂到令声波不寒而栗。他缓缓站起，在地上转着小圈。**鱼戏海中，你知我心。河水奔流，你知我心。繁花满树，你知我心。对我而言****…****这是簇新的黎明，崭新的一天，全新的生活。而我感觉真好。**

爵士开始了舞蹈，轻盈地跳跃，旋转，蹲伏。**蜻蜓在阳光里飞，你知我心，不是么？蛱蝶穿花，你知我心。**他在声波身旁跳着这支…他人呢？他们脚下的地面拉长延展，一栋栋高层建筑拔地而起。声波不知道它们是什么，只觉得有些眼熟。爵士跃上一层建筑，又轻快地跳走了。声波不假思索地跟了上去。**日落而息。熟悉的世界变得醒目新奇！对我而言，这是簇新的黎明。**

声波这才发现，他们身处hax棋盘上；而爵士欢快舞蹈的建筑，就是他们的棋子。不是他和爵士…变小了。就是hax棋盘变大了。有区别吗？**星光烁烁，你知我心。松香弥漫，你知我心。自由归我！而你知我心。这是簇新的黎明，崭新的一天，全新的生命！**

棋子一个接一个地燃起烈焰，使得熊熊火星飞入—飞入了夜空？这些建筑究竟是他们的hax棋子，还是城市天际线的楼房？音乐进入最后的高潮，爵士的舞姿也变得更加狂放。在赤色火光的映衬下，他的身姿显得格外凌厉清晰。爵士面带微笑，直直望向了声波。然后，他改变路径，开始围着声波跳舞。**这是簇新的黎明，崭新的一天，全新的生命！**爵士靠得越来越近，近到两人肌体相接。他靠在声波的胸前，声波能清晰感受到他呼在脸上的吐息，看到他的坏笑。

**而我** **…** **我感觉真好。 **

* * *

声波猛地睁开了光学镜。他再次上线的系统，瞬间将他拉回了现实世界。他的开机程序开始进行例处理工作，包括检查共生体的状态。四个磁带状态良好，就在不远处；他着急地寻找了几秒激光鸟，才想起她还意识不清地躺在手术台上。聚焦护目镜后，眼前的景象也证实了这一点；他的其他四个磁带，还有吊钩都蹲在他的旁边，惊恐地瞪着他。比起害怕，吊钩看上去更加火大。

“声波！” 他们在脑海和现实中一同大喊。 几只小手拽住他的锁骨装甲，开始不停地摇晃他，好像他们能拽得动他似的。“你回来了！你回来了吧？不许他渣的这么吓我们了！” 他又被揍了几拳。“你他渣的到底怎么了？”

“状况，未知。” 声波还是有点头晕。他想要坐起来，却被吊钩按了回去。霸天虎医生一只手按着他，另一只手举着一个数据板，并臭着脸阅读里面的内容。

“你的火种骤停，” 他没好气地解释。“所有系统都被强制关闭。只有一个系统还在运作—顺便一提—这个现象也反常的很。我赶来这里的时候，你的神经活动极为活跃。” 他把数据板拿给声波看；声波晃悠了几下，努力辨认屏幕上的小数字。“你在读心状态才会有这么高的读数，可是附近没有能让你读心的对象。 ”

真的没有吗？声波需要和读心对象近距离接触，他不该在这么远的地方读到爵士的想法。不过，今天已经发生了很多—他的基础程序泛起刺痛—不该发生的事情。他再次起身，并把吊钩制止他的手摆到一边。

“吊钩的关心，感激地接受。现在，离开。”

他遭到了小磁带们的强烈反对。Ravage不悦地低吼一声，轰隆隆和迷乱则嚷嚷了起来。

“嘿，不带这样的！你不能叫他离开！”

“他不能离开！”

“你还不知道你出了什么故障，和为什么出故障！”

“还有你，老军医，你下完诊断就想拍拍屁股走人了？”

“我还能怎样？” 吊钩又气又无奈。“如果他的机体没有损坏，我就没东西可修。我是外科医生，不是神经软件内科专家。”

然而，在火种深处，吊钩还是一位好医生。他别扭地移开视线，望向窗外的阴沉天空。 “不过他们说的没错，我们应该找出故障的原因。你最好和我回一趟挖地虎修理室，让感知器检查检查你。他有铁堡最精密的扫描仪。”

“检查没必要，” 声波冷冷地说。他吃力地扶着沙发，想要站起来。“需要优先处理其他要务。”

“啥要务，站在窗边欣赏雨景吗？” 

“吊钩，立刻，离开。” 

他用一个简单的命令，同时堵住了所有人的嘴。吊钩看看磁带们，又看看他，十分明智地放弃了抵抗。 “是长官。我这就出去。” 他微微颔首。

“自己出去，不可能。外人通行会触发警报。轰隆隆，带吊钩离开。” 他们还没出门，声波就踉跄着走向房间那头的hax棋盘。他咬牙压下头晕，撑着棋盘的一角，死死盯着它熟悉的格局。

“呃，老大？” 迷乱戳了戳他的一条胳膊。“我不想给你施压，或者吓唬你。可是情况真的非常非常糟糕。半数的城市居民都投奔了红蜘蛛；我们很快就要打响一场非赢不可的战争，不然我们永远也要不回爵士。哦对了，你刚刚还_火种停跳_晕了过去，而我们他渣的根本不知道为啥。现在不是玩hax的时候！”

声波无视了他。他僵硬地挪到另一边，第一次坐到了爵士的座位上。在过去的一年里，声波几乎每天都会盯着棋盘看。可是现在，这张棋盘却完全变了个样子。它变得…豁然开朗。声波能从这个角度，看到爵士排兵布阵的策略。他喜欢把声波的棋子逼进狭小的空间，令它们相互碰撞厮杀。 

“老大！” 迷乱不耐烦地挥手，把一枚棋子打落在地。“你有在听我讲话吗？红蜘蛛！战争！这很重要！”

“否，” 声波坚定地说，“不重要。” 他举起手，禁止迷乱再次抗议。

_…_ _哄骗他们，令他们彼此憎恨。_

那支杀死擎天柱，打败汽车人的霸天虎军团强大，凶狠，又团结。可是短短数年内，他们就变成了这副样子。战车队在任务中失踪。机械昆虫死了。三变战士们失去了地位，叛变投敌。而追踪者们…

声波感觉好一些了，不再那么头晕。他立刻赶往办公室，命令他的私人控制台重放激光鸟的战时录像。他又完整地看了一遍：红蜘蛛和弹片扔掉武器，平静地对话。红蜘蛛找到机会后，就从背后射死了他。

“咋啦？” 回来的轰隆隆大声发问。  
“老大不是在专心工作，” 迷乱嘟囔。“就是在发疯。我不太确定。”

激光鸟抓拍到了红蜘蛛的背叛行径。而他们想都不想，就给红蜘蛛定了罪—因为每位霸天虎，都觉得红蜘蛛肯定会干出这种事情。这幅画面是一个完美的证据。可它的完美无缺，正是声波烦恼的原因。实际上，从看到它的那一刻起，声波就有一种说不出的违和感。可惜他一直没时间仔细思考。它太过…完美了。

这个想法意味着什么？有人故意让激光鸟看到这幅画面？那个人肯定不是红蜘蛛，他差点被自己的叛国行为害死—勉强逃了出去。虎子们都很了解激光鸟的监视能力。奇怪—如果红蜘蛛知道自己可能会被激光鸟拍到，他为何不在被威震天攻击之前，提前做好准备呢？声波仔细检查了一遍那天的记忆文档。红蜘蛛的表情相当震惊。他是不敢相信自己会被发现？还只是单纯的惊讶，和其他人一样？他真的勾结了机械昆虫吗？激光鸟看到一定是真相吗？

和所有磁带一样，激光鸟有着高度发达的光学镜。他们很难被假象骗倒。只有探长的模拟图像生成器，曾经成功骗过了她的视觉接受器，而探长— 

声波攥住椅背，把椅子狠狠摔到了墙上。

* * *

声波是一位温和而冷淡的赛博坦人。他十分理性，鲜有情感波动，也从未情绪失控过。然而此刻—这位沉默而冷静的情报官，陷入了从未有过的暴怒。真相来得太过突然，太过残酷：他的火种充斥着遭到背叛的愤怒，痛苦，和被当成傻瓜玩弄的_耻辱_。他无声地咆哮，在怒火中失去了理智。

然后，他的系统重回秩序，他也冷静了下来。声波紧攥拳头，望向角落里被他砸烂的椅子，和4个惊恐的小磁带。他才看了他们一眼，就被懊悔吞没了。他吓坏了他们，他不该随便发火，现在他必须给他们一个解释。

“爵士，” 沉默了许久后，他艰难出声，“…想要逃跑。”

他压下心中的抽痛，强迫自己从牙缝里挤出这句话。然而，他没有在链接中感受到他们的愤怒。磁带们互相交换着眼神，显得忐忑不安。

“声波，你今天受了很多苦。我觉得我们应该听吊钩的话，带你去一趟修理室。我们可以等雨停—”

“去修理室的时间，不存在！爵士，想要逃跑。” 他们为什么不理会他的警告，为什么要用那种眼神看着他？磁带们没有开始行动，而是封住端点，在链接中说起了悄悄话。

“声波，” 迷乱柔声说，“爵士还在威震天的公寓里。你把他留在那里了。你忘了吗？”

“爵士的当前地点已知，” 声波不耐烦地回答，又犹豫了起来。爵士还在那里吗？他快速检查了一遍爵士项圈追踪器的信号。没错，他还在霸天虎指挥中心。“然而，事实仍未改变。爵士，想要逃跑。” 他指向循环播放“叛变事件”的屏幕。“这段影像，不是真的。红蜘蛛，无辜！”

他们的神情由担忧变为警惕。轰隆隆举起双手，小心翼翼地向前一步。“乖乖，声波，你开始说胡话了。你需要立刻躺下歇息。”

“安静。” 声波命令。“激光鸟，记录下汽车人伪造的画面。轰隆隆在丛林战场中看到了横炮；横炮来到此处的目的，保护探长。这段影像，只是为了将红蜘蛛和追踪者部队逐出铁堡的幻象。这是，爵士叫战车队从地球偷走探长的原因。”

“哦得了吧，老大。爵士没有_叫_战车队偷走探长。他只是开了个玩笑，然后他们把玩笑当真了。这是他们的主意！”

“战车队以为这是他们的主意，” 声波更正。双子哼了一声；圆锯傲慢地扬起鸟喙，不相信激光鸟会掉进这么弱智的圈套。

“就算你说的对，爵士真的这么做了，这段录像是假的。被战车队抓到外太空的探长，又是如何逃回地球的呢？”

看到哑口无言的声波，他们满意地点点头。“你看？根本不可能吧？你只是…想象力太丰富了。”

“我们居然会这么形容你。”

“爵士肯定在传达命令，” 声波反应了过来。

“啥—怎么传达？”

“给谁传达？”

“幻影。横炮。宇宙飞碟。所有人。飞出地球后，战车队肯定遭到了伏击；可能已经死亡。而探长，因此重返地球。”

可他们是如何做到的？声波比任何人都要清楚，没有交流这些事都不可能发生。这也是声波封锁所有奴隶的通讯功能的原因。

轰隆隆又开始唠叨了。声波无视了他，再次操作起他的工作台。他迅速敲击键盘，调出他的监控录像。声波习惯按照时间倒序存储录像。他点开的第一个文件，就是自己办公室里的影像。这是在红蜘蛛和威震天差点杀死对方的那天拍摄的。爵士把感知器和蓝霹雳拉进了他的私人办公室，搞得声波很是烦躁。他很烦躁，但并不_生气_，也没有感到危险—毕竟那天发生了如此大的变故。这些汽车人离开后，声波就把这件事抛到了脑后。

“轰隆隆，重复汽车人们从指挥室逃离后，说的每一句话。”

“我告诉过你了，声波，其他轮子什么都没和他说。爵士努力搭话，还问他们有没有受伤。可他们就是不吭声。”

似乎是这样。声波仔细观察大屏幕：爵士蹲在缩成一团的感知器的前面，和他说话，想要握住他的手。感知器却厌恶地甩开了他。爵士轻叹一声，转而抓住蓝霹雳的手，可这位汽车人也是满脸不情愿。然而，几秒过后，声波发现蓝霹雳的光学镜亮了起来。他翘起嘴角，露出了灿烂的微笑。短短几秒内，他凄苦的面庞被希望点亮，仿佛变成了另一个人。

下一秒，蓝霹雳就发现了自己的疏忽。他赶忙把脸埋进膝盖里，藏起他的微笑。可是声波看到了。爵士也看到了。爵士肯定对他说了_某些话_，才让他露出了那种表情。可是声波还不知道他说了什么。难道他恢复了自己的通讯功能？吊钩应该会发现才对— 

声波重放录像，全神贯注地观察爵士。他肩部的轻微抖动，真的只是抖动吗？声波将视线移向他们相握的手。爵士…捏住蓝霹雳的手，真的只是捏住他的手吗？他将镜头调到最近距离，使画面定格在他们的手上。没错，爵士捏了许多次蓝霹雳的手。他每次按压手掌的时长与间隔都有着显著区别，足以构成一条完整的信息。（ps：与摩斯密码类似）爵士没有使用通讯系统—而是通过肢体语言传达信息。这是一种远古时期的落后暗号。但是，它很管用。

“这是，” 声波重放录像，并指向大屏幕。“爵士与他们交流的方法。”

“他…在和那个轮子握手。”

“否，通过按压手掌传达消息。磁带们，看不出来？” 

他们一脸茫然，显然看不出来。“许多现象，都得到了解释。” 他补充。“之前禁止爵士和其他汽车人进行肢体接触。他的恳求，只保留握手部分，为他们提供精神层面的安慰。宴会之夜，他劝说激光鸟离开他的肩膀，在上方进行监视。” 

毫不知情的激光鸟，让爵士和多少个汽车人握了手？声波痛苦地回想着具体人数。如果她待在爵士的身上，她肯定能察觉到他胳膊的震动。“爵士，分享计—” 

“声波，他只是在握手，” 迷乱的语气近乎崩溃。 “求求你，别说了！” 

他激烈的否定，让声波愣了一下。他总算理解了小磁带们的心情。除了不可置信，他们还感到了沮丧和恐惧。他们看不清真相—他们不想看清真相。爵士在很久以前，就不再是汽车人奴隶了；爵士是他们的家人。爵士是_他们_的。而声波的家庭成员不会背叛自己的亲人。 

声波求助地望向ravage—他最骄傲固执，几天前才承认爵士的磁带。Ravage狐疑地盯着他。Ravage不会轻易信任他人。可赢得他的信任，就赢得了他的心。

“真相，令人沮丧。” 声波很是同情。“然而，证据确凿。磁带们必须明白：爵士想要逃跑。”

“说谎！” 迷乱大吼。“爵士在这里活得很高兴，爵士爱我们！他爱你！我们一起看电影，玩游戏…他不会离开我们。他—他不会的！”他气冲冲地跺脚。

“迷乱，他的想法已目睹。”

“你不是说你理解不了爵士的想法嘛。你说它们都被音乐加密了。”

“是。歌词，毫无意义。” 什么鸟鱼，芦苇….声波完全无法理解。但是他知道爵士在想什么。从那一天起，那个想法就烙刻在声波的火种深处。 “然而，唯有这一次，声波明白他的意思。爵士想要自由。”

“不！”

迷乱怒吼着冲出房间，轰隆隆迅速追了上去。声波轻叹一声，压下心痛，再次看回工作台。迷乱刚才说的“加密”，倒是提醒了声波：他还有一半的工作没有完成。他只发现了爵士交流的方法，还没发现他传达的信息。不管敌人的通讯密码多原始，破译它们都是声波的工作。他该从哪里入手？爵士会那么多门语言，他可能发明了许多复杂的密码—

下一秒，声波就意识到自己多虑了。战争结束后，爵士和大部分奴隶都很少见面，克劳迪娅和飞毛腿更是少之又少。他不可能教会他们使用新密码。他只能用一种所有汽车人都能理解的方法，给汽车人成员传话。他的主要通讯对象，很可能是一位汽车人元老。声波眯起光学镜，审视相机记录下的画面，并启动他的破译程序。声波破译出的汽车人密码，比大部分汽车人知道的还要多。他破译密码的惊人数量，曾给霸天虎带来了极大的优势。这一次也不在话下。

“如果主人是对的，” 圆锯轻声提醒，“这种方法，低效。主人，禁止爵士和其他汽车人接触的时间过长。如此短暂的交流时间，无法传达复杂战略。”

他想用逻辑说理的方式，驳倒声波。声波知道他的意图，也能捕捉到他的一丝庆幸。圆锯很庆幸激光鸟还没醒，因此听不到他们的对话。听到声波的话，她一定会崩溃。可事实就是事实，他没有说错。

声波离开工作台，让破译程序继续工作，并出去寻找另外两只磁带。双子就站在阳台的入口处。轰隆隆紧紧抱着迷乱，为他的兄弟提供安慰。屋外，阴雨悄然而下，在阳台溅起一层层细密的水花。 

“还记得上次下雨吗？” 迷乱嘟囔。“他用精彩的嘴炮轰走了红蜘蛛。像我们中的一员一样，保护了你。” 

“这件事，记得。”

“他是我们 的一员，声波。比起那些天杀的汽车人，他和我们关系更近。你怎么能怀疑他会背叛你？”

“真相，不想要。却无法回避。” 沉思了几秒后，声波补充，“无法继续回避。”

“红蜘蛛杀死机械昆虫是被冤枉，爵士与一位汽车人握手却揭露了“真相”，” 迷乱苦涩地反驳。“你忘了爵士为我们做了多少事情吗？”

“否。然而，这些行为：削弱红蜘蛛，削弱震荡波，有助于爵士达成最终目的。”

“我说的是，” 迷乱几乎大吼出声。“那些_磁带们_的事。因为，谁都帮不了我们。咱们的家和他们一同死去了。你的心也死了。可是他挽救了一切，爵士救了你！” 

火种中熟悉的疼痛，让声波轻颤了一下。可那无法愈合的伤口：已经变成了结疤的旧伤， 只会在触碰时泛起钝痛。曾几何时，只要一提起这件事，声波就会痛苦到无法呼吸。而那已经是很久以前了。

“爵士，” 他缓慢出声，“总是说磁带们的结局不是我的错。也许，这是，他对我说过的唯一一句真心话。” 他坚定地抛开痛苦。“然而，他的目的不会因此改变，我必须阻止他。”

“阻止什么，声波？” 轰隆隆疲惫地问。“某个哄骗虎子去偷轮子给其他虎子设套的大阴谋？而这位主谋，就是你一天才带出家门一趟的爵士？这怎么可能。”

不可能，他的逻辑程序赞同道。怎么可能呢。这是一个疯狂过头的点子，拥有太多的变数。没有持续性的交流商榷，这种计划不可能实行—而爵士和其他汽车人的见面时长，能有所需时间的十分之一就不错了。声波承认这一点。可是，轰隆隆的用词好像有点奇怪。没错，声波切断了他和其他奴隶的接触渠道，可是他没有不让他**出去**。接到吊钩的命令后，声波几乎每天都会带他出去散步。爵士特别喜欢散步… 

声波微微偏头，望向房间的角落。所有人公认的，爵士的角落。从他踏入家门的那一天起，磁带们就把这块位置让给了他。现在，那个角落里只有他的宝贝数据板，和一小堆游戏芯片。这幅景象，让声波的火种慢慢停止了跳动。 

爵士说，他得找点事情做。他求声波给他一块数据板。然后，声波带爵士去集市散步了几百次，几乎每次都会给他买新的游戏芯片。爵士应该攒了好几大摞芯片，不可能只有这么一小堆。声波拾起一个覆满灰尘的芯片，又把它摔到一边，抓起数据板。看到数据板的背面后，他直接把板子捏成了两半。板子内部的线路被拽出端口，经过爵士的改装，给只供阅读的数据板增添了输入功能。声波给他买的每一个游戏芯片里，都写满了爵士的计划—包括详细的指令，行动时间，他所需的一切。然后，他会在下一次散步的时候，把芯片丢在城市的某一处，留给经过的汽车人。也许不只是留给汽车人。任何一名乞丐都愿意闭紧嘴巴，用街上捡到的芯片换一口能量吃。

刹那间，碎片拼成了完整的图景。声波抬起头，望向目瞪口呆的磁带们。他们瞪着他手中被篡改的数据板，什么话也说不出来。震惊，不敢置信，和了然接连流入链接。声波不忍心看他们的表情。他们是那么的_相信_爵士。 

他启动发声器，想要说点什么，却被身后工作台的滴滴声打断了。他的破译系统已经完成了工作；密码种类确认，爵士的信息已被破译。他们在一片死寂中，同时望向了门口，望向办公室里的大屏幕。上面显示着爵士传达给蓝霹雳的话语。他脚边的轰隆隆小声咒骂。“哦渣的。”

**汽车人 变形出发。**


	51. 决战时刻 on point

《 挖地虎铲土机，回复。》

《 挖地虎吊钩，回复。》

《 挖地虎拖斗，回复。》

《 挖地虎搅拌大师，回复。》

《 挖地虎推土机，回复。》

《 挖地虎清扫机，回复。》

声波已经呼叫了他们两遍。呼叫次数不断增多，他也越来越焦躁。《 挖地虎成员，收到请回复。立刻回复。危机等级：最高。》

还是没人应答。通讯信号可能会被雨水干扰，可现在还没有开始下大雨—只有不时落下的小雨滴。那阴冷的细雨，为即将到来的大战奏响了序曲。

“还是没人接听？” 迷乱正在操作控制台的通讯仪器。“我这边，也一样。”

“为啥要联系，铲土机的队伍呢？” 轰隆隆问。“他们是塞伯坦上的唯一一支合体队伍，有啥可担心的？城里的人全加起来都没有他们厉害。”

“挖地虎、也是攻击目标。”声波还在继续呼叫。“拥有奴隶吊车，充电器和急救员，还是叛徒们的奴隶感知器、飞火，车辙和大黄蜂的当前持有者。两天前、将受伤的威震天奴隶飞毛腿和蓝霹雳接入修理室。除了爵士和克劳蒂娅、挖地虎拥有塞伯坦上的所有汽车人奴隶。在此区域、汽车人的数量几乎是霸天虎的两倍。” 磁带们的光学镜变得越来越惨白。“此外，如你所言，大力神是铁堡仅剩的合体金刚。为了毁灭合体队伍、汽车人很可能会杀死一名队员、或所有队员。”

“所以、呃。” 轰隆隆紧张地清咳一声。“你觉得他们没回信、不是因为雨水干扰？”

“也许是。” 第五次呼叫完毕后、声波望向了阳台。“也许不是。因此、我应该直接过去确认。” 没错，外面在下酸雨。但是声波体型庞大，装甲厚重，推进器的速度也足够快。他只受点皮外伤、就能飞到挖地虎的基地。“然而...”

“然而？” 磁带们异口同声地重复。声波再次凝视hax棋盘。

“有理由担心霸天虎指挥中心。在爵士的脑海中、看到了大火。怀疑：爵士打算炸掉核心建筑物。指挥中心、明显目标。爵士...必须被阻止。”

磁带们相互对视。“爵士还在指挥部？”

“是。” 声波倍感疲惫。他费尽心血、把自己的家改造成了铁堡最安全、最难以逃脱的建筑—可是爵士已经不在里面了。而威震天连门卫都没有雇。“然而、并不知道他的当前行为。”

“你要呼叫威震天吗？”

声波闭上了光学镜。如果他呼叫威震天、并收到了回复、他该说些什么？他能说些什么？轰隆隆真正的问题是：你会告诉威震天真相吗？

声波再次睁开光学镜、并大步迈向阳台入口。雨越下越大。他不能再浪费时间了。

“等等、声波！”

声波不耐烦地望向迷乱。小磁带突然变得十分渺小。他对爵士泄密后，也曾露出过这般脆弱的表情。“你会怎么做？你会杀了他吗？”

声波秒答。“否。”

“即使—”

“爵士，我的，” 他提醒他的其他财产。“不管他理解与否。我都不会放走我的东西。” 

* * *

直接飞去挖地虎基地，是最聪明最符合逻辑的做法。他应当亲自警告合体部队，确保奴隶们处于严密监管之下。再呼叫震荡波，警告他看管好自己的财产。最后，等他想好该说些什么以后，他应该呼叫威震天。

这些都是声波该做的聪明事。可他却降落在了霸天虎指挥中心的门口。声波踉跄着迈进大门。在他飞来的途中，零星的雨点变为了瓢泼大雨。他的装甲上满是被酸雨灼伤，冒着滋滋青烟的小坑。他忍痛拿出储藏舱里的速干布，飞快地擦干面板。这么做能防止酸雨继续向内腐蚀，却无法缓解疼痛。普神啊，简直疼得像火烧。 

声波靠在墙上，强迫自己做了几次深呼吸，并关闭所有痛感神经线路。等他能够站稳后，他便赶向了装有高级通讯设备的办公室。他的办公室离挖地虎们的距离更近，也许…

无人应答。声波压下恐惧，将警告的录音标注为红色警戒，并发送到他们的公用收件箱里。发送完毕后，他离开办公室，走向了中央电梯。他独自行走在寂静的走廊里，看不到任何人的身影。让大部分指挥部员工回家躲避酸雨，是战后时期的工作惯例。只有一小部分人会留在这里把守入口，操作控制台，料理事务。然而，大部分民众都抛弃了他们的政府，这些人也随之消失了。帝国分崩离析的速度，简直快得可怕。 

声波走进电梯，并习惯性地坐到了指挥部顶层。然而，站在威震天公寓的门口，他却突然石化了。在这扇门的另一边，任何事情都可能发生。爵士可能还在威震天的地板上睡觉，也可能没有。可是追踪器讯号显示，他就在**这里**，和威震天待在一起。当声波按下门铃后，他应该对威震天说什么？真相？声波只想告诉他真相。可得知真相的威震天，一定会当场杀死爵士。

声波无助地离开威震天的大门，走回了电梯里。也许现在还没到通报威震天的时候，他得先排除爆炸的隐患。清除风险后，他一定会回来通报。电梯再次下降，缓缓落入一片大部分市民都不知道的区域：地下遗址。

铲土机曾向他们解释过，在老议会的残骸上盖新楼更加划算。他们没必要拆毁议会近乎完好的地基，浪费时间资源。所以，威震天光鲜亮丽的指挥部，其实就建在他暴力推翻的政府大楼的正上方。与人来人往的表层相比，在这里安装炸弹要容易得多。

电梯门开启，声波踏入了过去。这里的廊道没有光洁的钢制表面，而是由老旧暗沉，锈迹斑斑的铁构成的。腐朽的空气中，充斥着发酵了几个世纪的霉味。他应该去哪里找？要是他能和一位挖地虎通话就好了；声波并不了解拆迁和建筑受力点的相关知识。好在他知道爆炸物的样子。他肯定能认出不属于这里的异常物品。墙壁顶端的安全灯—给走廊笼上了一层幽灵似的光晕。声波调高视觉功率，只身踏入黑暗。

声波还没踏出五步，就僵在了原地。那是…音乐声？他赶忙将接受器调至最大功率。没错，是音乐。人类的音乐，正在黑暗中的某处幽幽回荡。爵士再次检查爵士的追踪器，发现它的信号还在指挥中心里。他确实在指挥中心—只是比他该待的地方，低了很多很多层。声波掏出爆破枪，静悄悄地跨过栅栏。他屏住呼吸，尽可能放轻脚步。可是声波无法像爵士一样无声地潜行。而爵士的听力和他相比，则是有过之而无不及。音乐声戛然而止，声波知道自己被发现了。 

他开启爆破枪的攻击模式，开始快步前进。他绕过拐角，来到了走廊尽头的大门处。那是一扇上了锁的厚重安全门。声波巡查了一圈，什么都没有发现，却仍能听见那飘渺的音乐声；这声音一定是真的，因为声波**无法**想象音乐。声波再次轻呼一口气。他的火种在胸腔中疯狂跳动。一时间，他只能听到自己雷鸣般的心跳。爵士在这里。声波很了解他的奴隶。正因为他太过了解他，他才知道该去哪里找他。声波缓缓地后退，直到脚后跟碰到身后的墙面。他猛地抬起头，将枪口对准天花板。

爵士就在那里。他倒吊在铁管上，笑容灿烂，用一把爆破枪直指声波的护目镜。“像您这样的贵人，” 他慢悠悠地说，“来这个鬼地方做甚呢？” 

* * *

他们对峙了很长时间。一个站立，一个倒挂，都在用武器指着对方。声波一言不发。最终，爵士打破了沉默。“过得咋样啊，亲爱的？”

声波下意识地攥紧手指。震荡波的派对之夜过后，爵士就再也没有这么叫过他。声波竭力压下狂乱的心绪，用同样冷漠的语气开口。

“爵士，不该在这里。”

“我他渣的就该在这里。把我一人丢下的人是你，你难道忘了吗？” 他轻巧地跳回地面，枪口没有离开声波一秒。他的后背绑着一个奇怪的包裹。声波心生警惕，也许那里面装着爆炸物或者另一件武器。“你改主意了？你是回来救我的吗？”

“声波，回来阻止你。”

“哦？阻止我什么？”

“演戏，没必要。全部得知：你和其他奴隶通过握手交流，你改装的数据板。探长的幻象。你的计划，暴露。终结。”

这些话没有抹掉爵士的笑容，只让他的眼神轻颤了一下。 “你今晚干了不少活嘛，” 他惊讶地嘟囔。“我总算知道你气成这样的原因了。你觉得我谋划了汽车人的大批逃亡计划，想带着他们离开铁堡。可是你错了，声波，你完全想错了。” 他沉吟了一秒，“那是警车的工作。”

声波咬牙克制住扣动扳机的冲动，没有表现出任何反应。爵士等了很久。意识到声波不会吭声后，他继续说了下去。“而我，我负责离间霸天虎帝国。你看，我们寡不敌众，所以光逃跑是不够的。虎子还是能把我们抓回来。所以我得从内部搞垮这个政府，让他们相互厮杀，杀到全员丧命。很久以前，我就是这么做的。这次也一样。” 

“错，” 声波平静地说。“爵士，没有成功。放下武器，和我去见威震天。警车，和其他汽车人的存活，将被告知给他。可以省略其他部分，减少威震天杀你的机会。”

“你还在担心我的安全吗，亲爱的？真是又感人，又虚伪。” 爵士微微凑上前。“其实，我应该谢谢你。我必须承认—在某些夜晚，你的那套 “声波你的”的把戏差点让我沦陷了。我还曾害怕此刻来临之时，我能不能果断地离开。可是之后，你就背叛了我，把我留在威震天的床上。我突然又能想起我是谁。和你是谁了。我们的游戏不可能有幸福美满大结局，你和孩子们再怎么渴望也没用。尤其是这个小家伙。” 

他把那个神秘的背包拽到身侧，并拉开一个小口，让声波看到里面昏迷的激光鸟。声波剧烈跳动的火种，顿时陷入了地狱般的恐慌。在不到一秒的时间里，宿主程序盖过机体内部的所有功能，吞噬了每一个清醒的想法，只给声波留下一个念头：立刻 立刻 立刻 保护他的共生体。他下意识地冲了过去。而爵士掏出一把手术刀，用刀面轻点她的小脑袋。声波戛然止步。

“不—行，不能再近了。”

“怎—”

“小救知道挖地虎修理室的所有出入口。” 爵士提醒他。他直视着声波，缓缓移动手术刀。闪着寒光的刀刃掠过鸟喙，最终落在了她的喉咙上。“而我这个被害妄想症，早就做好了准备。”

“爵士虚张声势，” 声波怒吼。“爵士，不可能伤害激光鸟。”

“得了吧，声波。你以为是谁命令探长用树干砸昏她的？激光鸟是我的宝贝儿信使，可我不能让她太早向你汇报。我不能留给你太多的思考时间。不过，我是**真的**没想到她会早早地醒过来，当着所有人的面—包括威震天和红蜘蛛—播放这段录像。简直完美。她极为出色地完成了她的使命。”

爵士一边说话，一遍抚摸激光鸟。那过于熟悉温柔的动作，再次斩断了声波的理智之弦。他下意识地抬起一只脚，想要冲上去。爵士立刻削下了一片翅膀面板。如果激光鸟醒着，她一定会疼得尖叫。声波哆嗦了一下。

“我给她刷了一年的翅膀，” 爵士的语气变得狠戾起来，“信不信由你，我早就将她脆弱关节的位置熟记于心了。如果你想这么和我玩，我就一根根地切断它们，再把她的碎片扔给你。我连光学镜都不会眨一下，也不会因此失眠一秒钟。因为现在，你是我和我的自由之间的**唯一**障碍。别考验我的耐心，声波。别让另一个磁带在你的眼前丧命。”

这残忍的话语，让声波浑身发软，握着枪的手微微颤抖。爵士将这一切都看在了眼里。“没错，这么做不值得。继续，把枪丢掉。” 这幅场景，就像是丛林雨夜的扭曲镜像。声波松开手指，爆破枪掉在了地上。“踢走它，好孩子。”

“爵士，不该狠心到做出如此威胁。”

“我说过了，声波，我不是个好汽车人。我是负责干脏活的。你倒是提醒我了，我还得接着回去干活。我不想让你过来，不过你来都来了，就搭把手吧。我在找某样东西…大概这么大，闪闪发光，曾经由擎天柱保管？给我带个路呗？”

“爵士，说过自己不相信普神。”

“我说的是，” 爵士更正，“ 我只相信自己亲眼看到的东西。宝贝儿，我看到那颗被普神—诅咒的玻璃球，创造过不少奇迹呢。它属于汽车人，不属于威震天。我知道它在他的手里。火球爆炸后，他是唯一一个能靠近大哥的人。他没有声张，没有炫耀这一件战利品，但是他肯定得到了它。小救也是这么想的。我觉得它就藏在这里：威震天可以在里面不断地尝试打开它，直到累死。继续，打开这扇门，我们好进去拿。”

爵士朝铁门歪歪头。声波一动不动。“声波，没有钥匙。”

“别再玩文字游戏了，甜心。你可能不知道这个锁，但是你知道威震天安全系统的构造。你知道他的密码，知道他保管东西的方法。所以，你肯定能打开这扇门。” 爵士后退几步，将声波堵在枪口和大门之间。“去啊。你知道我射得多准。你不想身受重伤地躺在黑暗中，祈祷那位不知死活的虎子医生来救你吧。”

他对挖地虎现状的暗示让声波深感不安。但是现在，他必须集中精力解决眼前的危机。他不能用肩炮在这么狭窄的地方开火；他可以一炮炸掉墙壁和天花板，并同时干掉爵士，却很可能让激光鸟受重伤。他无法呼救；这里没有酸雨的干扰，却超出了他的信号范围。但是声波还有爵士没有考虑到的武器，比如说他脖子上的项圈。他随时都可以启动电击惩罚。可是，手术刀还抵在激光鸟的主动脉线路上。他最好假装服从，等待爵士放松。在他浪费时间寻宝的时候，声波将会想出反击策略。

“我在等着哪，” 爵士催促。然而，声波还是没有动弹。

“坦白：伤害威震天的行为。”

“伤害…” 爵士一脸震惊。“今晚的受害者是我，你忘了吗？还有你！而你居然还在担心他，简直是不可理喻。宝贝儿，你这不叫忠臣，这叫受虐狂。”

“威震天，我的首领，只是今晚第一个背叛我的人，”声波的声音冷若寒冰。“爵士应该记得，声波没有义务给出答案，却总是回答你的问题。”

在昏暗的走廊中，爵士的护目镜闪着深邃的蓝光。认真考虑了几秒后，他终于答道。 “我什么都没做。你也知道他拆爽之后睡得有多死；他只是在睡觉。当然，在今晚结束之前，他就要陷入永眠了。”

“我会阻止你。”

“你当然会。给我动起来。” 

* * *

声波只试了三次，就解开了铁门的密码锁。他们沉默地走向议会大厅的更深处。没过几分钟，爵士就开始轻声哼唱，用发声器播放音乐，还跳起了标志性的小舞步。

“现在还没到爵士庆祝的时候，” 他冷冷道，“此次计划的失败风险：巨大。”

“嘘，你听见了没，亲爱的？” 是他的回答。“越来越近的飞机引擎轰鸣，那些来救你的追踪者们的声音？没听见？机械昆虫的咔哒声，或者是一两位战车队队员的吼声呢？不，你什么都听不见—因为我瞒过了所有人，用六年时间解散了你的披头士乐队。谢谢，我很清楚也很喜欢这种风险。”

声波强压下愈烧愈烈的怒火，和攻击爵士的冲动。他跟在声波的身后，远离声波的攻击范围，还不让他看到激光鸟。声波提醒自己，爵士喜欢挑拨对手的怒火；他必须保持冷静。他也清楚的知道，喜欢炫耀的爵士，绝对不会拒绝他的听众。

“爵士，也策划了机械昆虫的袭击？”

“哦，那些可怜又迷茫的小虫子，” 爵士欢快地回答。“他们在攻击人类城市的时候，还以为自己在执行威震天的命令呢。丛林工厂的那次也一样。看到其他赶来战斗的虎子后，他们不是只能认为威震天背叛了他们，决定杀虫灭口了吗？所以他们选择了奋战至死。”

“而战车队？”

“他们在查尔星遭到伏击的时候，连反抗的骨气都没有了。也许是因为袭击的离去。也许是因为被威震天当作垃圾对待了太长时间。谁知道？你看，我其实没做什么，声波。我没有叫威震天去找战车队的茬，没有叫震荡波亏欠警察工资，在赛博坦引发经济大萧条。我也没有诱导全城的人去投奔红蜘蛛。霸天虎帝国失败的唯一原因，就是霸天虎本身。我只是….给你们帮了个小忙。”

“或者给我们相机。”

“或者给你们一个相机，”爵士承认。 

“爵士，从我的仓库里偷走了它。”

“我当着你们所有人的面，偷走了它。那天我用几个相机，表演了杂技？可怜的轰隆隆和迷乱，他们到最后也没数清。而你，你太过关注我右手拿着的相机，看都没看我左手里的那个。我一直藏着这个相机，并在下一次去指挥中心的时候，把它交给了感知器。我叫他把相机藏在红蜘蛛的房间里…过了很长时间，红蜘蛛才发现了它。” 他假装同情地咂咂舌。“你隔离我和其他汽车人是对的。只可惜你没有早点这么干。一个小小的相机，最终酿成了地狱般的后果。哦～还记得你的队伍差点帮我用一下午的时间，推翻了政府吗？”

“清楚记得，”声波的话语冒着寒气， “威震天当众，打了我。没收爵士，使磁带们痛苦不堪。”

他回头望去，发现爵士的脸上闪过了一丝愧疚。 

“向前看，亲爱的。我必须这么做，可我并不享受看着你为此受罪。我本_希望_这件事能够刺激红蜘蛛造反。可惜他临阵退缩了。不过，威震天还是迈出了错误的一步：用我来惩罚你。在他下达判决的那一刻，我就知道只要能让我回来，你愿意做出任何事情—包括葬送震荡波的事业。这足以毁掉这个无药可救的帝国。可是不。你就是要站出来治好它：肩负起震荡波的责任，帮他重获威震天的赏识，包括举办那个愚蠢的派对。你总是， ”他轻叹一声，“那么的与众不同。”

他们迈到了楼梯的最底层。声波停下脚步，借着转向的功夫回头检查激光鸟。她还躺在爵士的怀里，手术刀依然抵在她的鸟喙下面。 

“解释。”

“其他虎子，肯定会发怒，反击，心生怨恨。他们狭隘的度量就是我的武器。可是你不一样。只要有我和孩子们在，你就会主动放下恩怨，为了帝国的繁荣做出牺牲。你总是能抹掉我费尽心血制造的污点。真是个，烦人的习惯。” 

等声波走下楼梯，跳过前面的护栏，跨出几步后—爵士才跟了上去。“讲真，你干得相当漂亮。有那么几次，我真的以为我被你逮到了。你和我说的那些话…和你偷偷观察我的眼神。我觉得我肯定被你发现了。可是你什么都没做。” 他耸耸肩。声波停在了下一个安全护栏的跟前，爵士也跟着停下脚步。“爱情使你盲目？”

“发言不正确，” 声波将将碰到了下一个密码锁。“声波，通过间接证据，推导出部分结论。总是在非常严密地监视爵士。”

“没有严密到发现我在铁堡城里，还有那个人类的大腿上丢游戏卡。” 

“严密到发现爵士前奴隶的身份。发现你逃脱的方法。严密到能进行初步假设，爵士故意被抓。” 

他紧盯着爵士，爵士惊讶地瞥了他一眼。然后，他摇了摇头。“我没有让闹翻天特意抓住我，声波。我们那天肯定会输给追踪者们，我只能这么做。我必须给其他人撤离的机会；我被抓，总好过他们被抓。毕竟什么牢房都关不住我。可是，我不知道威震天会奴役他的囚犯们。看来，再次经历某些事情，会比第一次还要难受。” 

爵士的护目镜黯淡了下来，迷失在陈旧的记忆里。声波轻吸一口气，做好了准备。可惜他还不够安静。那近乎落下的刀刃，再次抵在了激光鸟的脖子上。爵士用爆破枪直指声波的脑袋。

“别偏离重点。我还没有找到我要的东西呢。” 

* * *

“爵士，提问。”

“问吧，我的此生挚爱？” 

声波盯着大门的密码键盘，假装自己在专心解密。“不明白：在威震天的雕塑上画汽车人标志的目的。”

他没有抬头看，却能听见爵士引擎的低吼。“信不信由你，声波，我那天说的是实话。我不知道是谁画的，也不知道他为什么画。我生气的理由，比我那天和你说的还要多。我喜欢看威震天吃瘪，可我不想让他被汽车人吓到。我需要他蔑视我们，忘记我们。我也不怎么喜欢断胳膊的感觉。”

他叹了口气，又再次翘起嘴角。“这感觉很不错。你不觉得吗？我们终于可以坦诚相待了：没有谎言，只有实话。你一直以来的愿望终于实现了。”

声波抬起头，瞪了爵士一眼。爵士用枪指指门锁。“继续，甜心，我在赶时间。今晚我和老朋友们有约呢。”

没错，他的语气慵懒而轻松。可声波还是捕捉到了他偶尔流露出的焦躁。显然，他没有料到他会在这里遇到声波。这意味着他的这一步计划被打乱了。也许，爵士其实很紧张。

“爵士必须知道，汽车人不可能成功入侵铁堡，” 他指出。“就算找到抵御酸雨的方法，城市的地对空防御系统也会自动开启。”

“轮子们不会从天上飞过来，声波。” 

因为他们会从**太空桥**过来。声波在心底咒骂自己的疏忽。飞虎队的能量工厂一定会遭到突袭。飞虎队太年轻了。就算合体为飞天虎，他们也不可能打过由警车领导的全体囚犯—包括汽车人和中立市民们。也许，他们会抱着最后一线希望呼叫指挥中心—可这里早已无人接听。

“现在条子应该已经干掉那些臭小子了，” 爵士看穿了他的想法。“我希望他能让汽车大师死得痛苦一点。而老千会想出防御酸雨的法子；他肯定能琢磨出来。我倒是想用震荡波做雨伞，他的块头足够大。可惜，我不是做雨伞的专家。”

“汽车人的逃跑计划，合作完美。”

“我更喜欢叫它_撤离战略_。”

“然而，爵士没有考虑到一点。”

“哦？哪一点？”

终于，爵士下意识地放低手，手术刀和激光鸟的距离足够远了。声波抓住机会，发起了进攻。他向项圈发送讯号，并一个箭步冲上去，想要把她从爵士的怀里抓过来。爵士的护目镜瞬间变得煞白。他躲开声波的胳膊，将刀刃狠狠刺入激光鸟的脖子，几乎扎进了主动脉。声波愣在了原地。

“当心，宝贝儿，你刚才吓到我了。再吓我一次，我就直接切断她的脖子。”

“为—”

“什么为什么？”

“爵士，应该被电击。”

“我应该—等等，你刚才想要电击我？我简直不敢相信！你—和我共同经历了那么多的你—想要电击我！” 爵士表情受伤，失望地啧了一声。

“项圈应该功能正常，” 声波抗议。“吊钩确认—”

“你检查过我？我就知道。你让他在集市暴动之前，还是之后检查的？” 

想起当时的情形，声波的火种沉了下去。暴动的火焰燃遍了整座城市，所有霸天虎—包括整个挖地虎队伍—都去镇压民众了。他们的奴隶无人监管，而爵士就躺在一张轮床上…

“可怜的小救快紧张疯了，” 爵士回忆。“不过我告诉他，你得找机会练习，而我就是你的头号志愿者。虎子们正忙着对付我搞出的乱子，这是你唯一的机会。当然，他没有彻底卸除我的项圈；你总是在检查我的追踪器。但是那些电击线路，它们必须得滚蛋。终结之日临近，我不能继续留着这个弱点。”

声波的火种再次被羞辱吞没。他又被爵士将军了。可他的痛苦远远不止于此。声波清楚记得暴动过后的那个夜晚：他把爵士抱回家，爵士温柔地逗弄他，说他们赢了全世界1分。他还记得爵士给他的第一个吻—他竭力掩饰的羞涩和忐忑—那一刻，声波曾觉得自己看到了**真正的**爵士。 

“不要恨游戏玩家，声波，” 爵士轻语。“恨这个游戏。不再玩下去是你的重大失误。你以为自己赢了，因为我们在丛林里尽情地浪了一把。可这场游戏的玩家不只是我们。早在你把我从追踪者手里抢过来以前，这场游戏就开始了。由于你的介入，我得制定全新的策略。不过没关系，都一样的；你也是一件好用的工具。”

察觉到手上的疼痛后，声波强迫自己松开了拳头。“声波，知道爵士的目的。”

“那只是阻止我的第一步。”

“爵士，想要惹我生气。想要把我当成敌人，而非主人对待。建立情感隔阂，有助于达成此目的。 ”

爵士嗤之以鼻。“我倒是不担心这个；我等了太久太久才等到了今天。没什么可留恋的。”

“你和我在一起的时光，那么不堪？爵士被喂食，被照顾，被纵容。”

“你想…” 爵士震惊地张大了嘴。“**说服**我不要逃脱奴役？”

“爵士—”

“你让我从你的**手**里**吃**东西。你真的以为我会喜欢上被你喂食，被你喂到永远吗？你以为你能把我们驯化为仆从，可我们是大哥的士兵！你们都觉得我们会甘愿当一辈子的宠物？” 

“威震天，本可以除掉你。”

“不，爱人，” 爵士更正。“威震天**应该**除掉我。而他所犯下的最大错误，就是没有这么做。别再浪费我的时间了。给我打开这扇门，不然我就再这么做一次。”

声波还没开口问再做一次**什么**，爵士就拧断了激光鸟翅膀上的一根纤细支架。声波拼命压下痛苦，继续保持当前的姿势。

“爵士，不建议继续深入。结果，也许超出你的预期。”

“你以前来过这里？”

“来过一次，和威震天。你不会喜欢你找到的东西。”

“不管我看到什么，我都能应付得来。继续。” 

* * *

“在地球，发生了什么？爵士为什么没有朝我开枪？”

在过去的一分钟里，两人行走在冰冷的沉默中，谁也没有说话。爵士望向他，护目镜中写满了惊讶。“原因不是很明显吗？激光鸟刚在丛林里，录下探长制造的假影像。如果没有你，她怎么回塞伯坦把录像放给威震天看？”

“这个理由，符合逻辑，” 声波赞同。“可是爵士的音乐，在哪里？代表这精心谋划的计策的人类音乐，是什么？声波在你的脑海中，没有听到任何声音。爵士的思想空白，迷茫。”他得意地看到—爵士的脸上，闪过了一丝惊恐。“也许爵士知道我必须活下去。可在那个瞬间，爵士未经思考，下意识地救了我。你，很清楚。你惊慌失措。第一次，爵士被迫思考也许某些感情是真—”

“闭嘴！” 爵士用枪把凶狠地砸墙。撞击的骇人闷响，在走廊里久久回荡。“那是谎言，声波。醒醒吧，一切全都是谎言。我做的每一件事，说的每一句话，让你产生的每一种感觉，都是我演出来的—为了让你分心，为了利用你。这一切都不是真的，没有半点可信而言。你明白吗？”

“明白：爵士，杰出的骗子。”

爵士脸上的怒意褪去了几分。他优雅地低下头，感谢声波的夸奖。然而，声波还没有说完。“其他汽车人，不是杰出的骗子。”

“你说什么？”

“在震荡波家，当他们发现你的欺骗行为时，汽车人们在假装愤怒？不，与爵士不同，他们不是天赋秉异的骗子。汽车人们，真的很生气。”

“这和你没有半毛钱关系，声波。”

“汽车人们，依然憎恨爵士？”

“他们服从我的指令，现在这样就够了。我们重获自由以后，他们就不会再怨恨我了。”

“如果他们还会恨你，” 声波残忍地继续。“这样做值得吗？对信任你的人撒谎？把你最亲近的人当作工具和棋子？”

“为了自由，” 爵士坚定地回答，“一切都是值得的。”

“如果你孤单一人，自由有什么好？爵士，刚才说出了真相：你还没有找到你想要的东西。逃离这里，你也不会找到你想要的东西。”

“你不知道我想要什么！你也不知道当奴隶—当过**两次**奴隶是什么滋味。我唯一的愿望就是当我自己的主人，拥有一家我自己的夜店，想什么时候跳舞就什么时候跳舞。也许再偷偷参与一点黑市的非法小交易。可是威震天毁了我的梦想，所以我现在要毁掉他的。”

“我不会让你得逞。”

“声波，**你已经输了**。你看不出来吗？你联系红蜘蛛了没？”

“问题，不明白。” 

“当你啊—哈！一下恍然大悟，当你发现他是无辜的时候。你没有联系他吗？”

想起那条奇怪的午夜来电，声波犹豫了。“你当然没有，” 爵士误解了他的沉默。“因为**你**知道**他**也知道自己是无辜的。他有没有打爆你的通讯频道，想要和你解释？为自己辩护？不，他不会。红蜘蛛是个机会主义者。他已经赢得了民心，只需要一个合适的决裂时机自立为王。半个星球的人都投奔了他。你现在说什么，对谁说都没有用了。红蜘蛛已经受够了为威震天工作。挺好，反正威震天和他可怜的一只眼文员—马上就要化成灰了。” 

声波无视了爵士的坏笑。“我呢？”

“哈？”

“爵士，说出的汽车人目标。挖地虎们，威震天，都是维系霸天虎帝国的重要成员。可声波和磁带们，同样重要。所有监视情报工作，皆由声波的队伍负责；没有我们，霸天虎等同于失明。从逻辑上讲，汽车人应该将我视为威胁，铲除我。”

“呃，我们没有。因为你为—为录音机的磁带们付出的努力，你可以活下去。”

“这，不是爵士的决定？”

“别想太多，亲爱的。我只会在必要的时候成为魔鬼。我对让你的臭小子们落得他们那样的死法，可是一点兴趣都没有。而且红蜘蛛会好好待你的。他很聪明—知道如果他想治理好这星球，你必不可少。”

“爵士会去哪里？”

“干嘛问这个？你想给我写信？”

“因为我会找到你，” 声波平静地许诺。爵士差点被自己绊倒。他盯着步步逼近的声波，快速后退。“爵士，以为自己是第一个逃跑的所有物？ravage，在成为声波财产的第一年逃跑了三次。声波追踪他，再次抓住他，把他带回家—直到他接受自己的地位。我会对你做出同样的事，因为你属于我。”

他满意地看着爵士抬起头，护目镜染上了苍白的惧意。他的奴隶挤出轻浮的微笑，试图掩饰自己的紧张。

“呵呵…听起来像是又一场你会输掉的精彩游戏，不过我们得先完成手头上的事。等我找到我想要的东西，再**超他娘的高兴地往下走一层**，我们再开始玩呗？” 刚才，声波又带着他走下了一段没入黑暗的长楼梯。爵士在古旧的阶梯上跺着脚，胸腔引擎发出烦闷的低吼。“你在逗我吗？威震天把他的失败埋到了地心吗？”

“爵士，马上快到。” 

“我说，亲爱的声波，你没有和我耍花招吧？我真的希望你没有，激光鸟还在这里呢。”

“声波，不是这里不诚实的人。”

“不，你只是个想把我一辈子拴在你的床上的圣人，再在威震天欲求不满的时候来一发3p。你还在等什么？给我，继续往下走。”

“声波，在等爵士承认没有在地球射杀我的真正原因。”

“如果你那么想让我对你开枪，那我现在就射死你！你以为我不会吗？”

“声波，只能通过已有行为得出结论。”

“你个傲慢，死心眼的炉—” 爵士突然收了口。“你听见了吗？” 他神情古怪。

“爵士，肯定累坏了。在同一个晚上重复一个笑话，罕见。”

“不，我没开玩笑：**你听见那个声音了吗**？” 他再次陷入沉默。这一次，声波隐约听到了“那个”声音。在他们的头顶上方的某处，远远地传来了微弱的回声，像是某样东西在蹭着墙走。爵士警觉地大退一步，用爆破枪瞄准声波的胸口，接收器几乎急得发颤。声波的心底涌起了一丝希望，也许来的人不是汽车人。也许，也许他是来帮助他的人，震荡波或是某名挖地虎队员。那脚步声越来越响，越来越快，震得金属地面咔嚓作响。声波觉得他快把天花板踩塌了。

爵士肯定也是这么想的。他紧张地瞥了一眼头顶，又迅速望回声波“继续，动起来，” 声波刚往下走了几个台阶，一声洪亮的尖叫就刺穿了沉默，把两人吓了一大跳。阶梯顶层的安全护栏突然被撞了个稀烂，一个东西从上面滚了下来。它先撞倒了爵士，爵士又撞倒了声波。他们像滚雪球一样滚下硬邦邦的台阶，在地上摔成一团，几乎疼晕过去。恢复意识后，声波的第一个念头就是寻找激光鸟。他吃力地朝她爬去。她在下落的过程中摔了出来，翅膀弯折成尴尬的角度，却奇迹般的没有受伤，手术刀也滚到了别的地方。爵士也看到了她。他是摔得最远的一个，却没有丢掉他的枪。在声波即将碰到激光鸟的同时，爵士蹲在了地上，将枪口瞄准她的脑袋。

声波石化在原地。他真的会开枪吗？他真的忍心扣下扳机，射穿她的小脑袋吗？他会杀了她吗？他知道声波会为此杀掉他吗？他知道，爵士肯定知道—可他似乎不怎么在意。他已经给枪上了膛，准备开火了。为了赢得这场游戏，爵士愿意拼上她和他自己的性命。可是声波不愿意。他绝对不能失去激光鸟。 

声波跪到地上，举起双手表示投降。他能看出来，爵士很欣慰；他深呼一口气，惨白的护目镜泛起了蓝色。他识趣地没有嘲笑声波，只是咔地解除了枪的待击状态。

“哎哟，对不住，” 那团让他们落得如此下场的东西嘟囔。他是一位有着红色装甲，和艳俗火焰纹样的年轻人。他揉揉被砸出了坑的头盔，茫然地盯着他们 “我，呃，打搅你们了？”


	52. 重生  on resurrection

声波从未想到，自己会震惊到cpu空白。这个滑稽的年轻人，给他造成了诸多头痛，又凭空消失的贫民窟呆瓜—就在**这里**。站在他的眼前，满脸蠢样，用天真的蓝眼睛瞪着他们。他的装甲又破又脏，沾满了地底的古老铁锈，似乎已经在这里待了很久。难道他一直躲藏在这里？

“呃…总之。” 他看看爵士，又看看声波—将两人的对峙姿态，爵士手中的枪，和躺在中间的激光鸟尽收眼底。 “你们好像挺忙的，我就不打扰啦。” 

他转身跑向楼梯。爵士直视着声波，果断地扣下扳机。子弹擦过年轻人的头顶，在他前面的墙壁上射出一个洞。热破尖叫着跳开，差点被自己绊倒。爵士瞬间把枪口指回激光鸟的脑袋。

“这是，‘请不要动的意思’。别着急。” 爵士轻巧地弯下腰，把激光鸟捞回怀里，并慢慢退到能看清两人的安全距离。声波能看出来，爵士和自己一样吃惊。可对热破而言，他的脸上只有轻蔑的微笑。“嘿，你瞅瞅外面的暴雨下得多大。你离你的工厂太远了，小子。”

热破孩子气地端起肩膀，神情愧疚又不服气。“我知道。”

“所以你是在找东西？还是迷路得非常，非常彻底？”

“都…是。” 他再次将视线转向声波胸口的霸天虎标志，光学镜中写满困惑。“他应该是—”

“看着我，小年轻，” 爵士厉声道。“如果你今晚想扮演威震天的小迷妹，你和偶像可离得太远了。”

“什么？不，我没—听着，我只是想来找我的朋友，好吗？我没想跑到这里来。我都不知道这里是哪里。我只知道我每次来找他，都会走到这个地洞里。我又不是自己想来的！因为那些声音—” 

他突然不吭声了。爵士的护目镜中亮起了好奇。“继续。”

“我能在我的脑海里面，呃，听到那些声音。有点像通讯语音，又不太一样。是从更深处传来的。”

“那声音说了什么？ ”

“我不知道，我听不见。我是说，我能听见，我能听见他们在我的脑袋里低语。可他们的声音太小，我听不清楚他们在说什么。不过，我一来到这里，他们的话就变得清楚多了。我几乎能听清他们想告诉我什么。只是几乎啦。”

年轻人的胡话越说越多，声波越来越困惑。爵士也一样。他和声波惊讶地对视一眼，又轻哼一声。“真好。又多了一位给我添堵的神经病：我快感动哭了。”

“我知道这话听起来很怪，” 热破怨念地嘟囔。“如果我给你添堵了，我这就走。”

他再次望向楼梯，爵士也再次威胁地举高爆破枪。“啊 不行，我不能放你走。你可能会干出某些蠢事，比如说告诉某位霸天虎我在做什么—”

“你**在**做什么？”

“—我没时间和你废话，你今晚哪里都不许去，涂装潮仔。”

“我的名字是热破。”

“热破，” 爵士若有所思地嘟囔起来。他刚才肯定在刺激年轻人，故意引出他的名字。爵士眯起光学镜，懒洋洋地晃着脑袋。“热破…热破。不，别提醒我。我**很擅长**记名字。”

“哈？”

“我们以前？有见过吗？”

热破一脸懵逼地盯着爵士。“呃，应该没有。不过，我知道你是谁。你是那位奴隶舞者。”

“叫我爵士就好。你确定我没有见过面？拜托—你对我的印象，可比我对你的印象还要深。”

热破气呼呼地张大嘴。“**不，**我从来没有见过你。我不是汽车人。也不是霸天虎。我只是个在普通的神庙出生，在普通的震荡波工厂工作的普通人。我已经开始想念我的普通生活了。”

“想念，” 爵士的护目镜暗了下来。“你在这里待了多久？” 

“比我想待的时间久很多。我找到了这个储存能量棒的—”

“你**失踪**了，” 爵士望向声波，护目镜中闪烁着得意的光亮。“天了噜。你可真行，宝贝儿，这个谜题有够难的。我永远，永远也猜不出来。”

声波无言地怒视着他。热破再次一脸茫然。“猜啥米…？”

“你认识声波情报官吧，热破？”

“不认识。”

“可是他认识你。他正在找你。”

“找我？真的吗？为啥？”

“我还想让你告诉我呢。他现在很生我的气，一句话都不会对我讲。”

热破紧张地望向声波。在声波核善的注视下，他翅膀样的小车门蔫了下去。“呃…是因为工厂赛跑的事吗？”

爵士嫌弃地呻吟一声。“恶，当我没说—我懒得和你浪费时间。让我们回到正题吧？亲爱的，给我们带路。跟上，小火苗。”

“请不要—”

“太迟了，现在是我们的三人时间。声波就喜欢这样。” 看到声波的表情后，他露出了残忍的笑容。 “给我走。” 他用枪口顶了一下热破的脑袋。 

* * *

“那个…” 还没过半分钟，那位中立市民就又张嘴了。声波觉得很闹心。爵士应该深有同感。 “抱歉我可能想问个傻问题—”

“那就别问。”

“可是，你不是个逃跑的奴隶嘛，你不觉得你走错方向了？”

“小事一桩。别担心，我很快就会离开赛博坦。”

“你真的要离开这颗星球？” 热破脸色苍白。 “可是，这里是我们的家啊。” 

“这里是某些人的家。不是，我们的家。不再是了。”

“哦。” 热破沉默了一秒。 “我大概，能理解你为什么不喜欢这里。我看到过你们的主人怎么对待你们，我一直觉得他们有点太严厉了—”爵士哼了一声。“不过某种程度上讲，那不是你们的错吗？如果汽车人愿意将地球能源分享给塞伯坦，威震天就不会和你们打仗了。”

“啊，一位独眼怪历史广播的忠实听众。”

“什么？那广播不是真的吗？” 

“哦，咋的？我还要和你辩论？你应该也注意到了，我今晚事情很多。所以我把咱俩的话都讲了，省得你再多嘴。 ‘汽车人很邪恶，他们被强拆被奴役是罪有应得。’ ‘哦不，我的小愤青，汽车人们只是想和地球交易能量，而不是偷走能量。’ ‘可历史广播里不是这么说的！因为震荡波是个大骗子，作为他的员工，你应该早就看出来了 。’ ‘可威震天是我的爱豆，我每天晚上都在他的照片上画小心心，他不可能做错事！’ ”

“我没有—”

“当一块脑袋空空，将政府的话全部吸收的海绵，是什么感觉？我得承认，我真有一点嫉妒你。我只会说谎，我的话全都是谎言。这边这位安静的小哥深有体会—等他想说话了，他会告诉你的。但是当个说谎大师并不容易。我必须说服我的听众，想出可信的理由，编造合适的借口，永远不能停止表演。站在人群面前随便讲话，就能让所有人信服的感觉肯定很棒。如果有人不信，嘿，那只能怪他们自己太蠢。”

“我不相信政府说的**所有话**，” 热破愤愤不平。“但是我知道霸天虎赢了之后，我们才有了新的能量吃。难道那也是我的错觉吗？” 

“不，不过我想问你个问题。如果战争的结局反转，如果将能量带回家园的胜者是汽车人，你会想让你的宝贝威震天戴一辈子的项圈？再也不能变形，再也不能单独居住，单独**睡觉**，成为某些人的终生财产？”

热破戛然止步，直愣愣地盯着爵士。“你们不能变形？”

爵士噎住了。

**“Gambheerata se, aap ke lie kyon dekh rahe te yah havaee jahaaj?” **他抱怨。**“讲真，你为什么想找这位天然呆？你就不能给我点提示吗，一点就好？” **

声波沉默不语。听到这一串外语后，热破好奇地眯起光学镜。“你在讲啥呢？”

“这是大人之间的谈话。你听不懂正常。”

“你好凶。”

“没错，谁叫我是个，汽车人。你不知道吗，我们很邪恶的。” 爵士又戳了热破一下，催促他继续前进。声波能听到他强力引擎的沮丧震颤。

“这就是我为了做正确的事，而得到的下场。我只是想找到我的朋友。”

“是嘛。你的忠诚心真是可爱。”

“他是我最好的朋友。我们很多年前就认识了。可是有一天，他突然消失了—没打招呼，也没有任何征兆。他不会和朋友开这种玩笑。所以我们一直在找他。一些兄弟说威震天把他运到地球去了，可我知道那不是真的。威震天不可能对他的子民，做出这种事情。”

“哦当然，” 爵士愉快地附和。“威震天不可能做出这种事。对吗，声波？” 他知道声波不会给他答案，却还是停顿了几秒。“你的朋友，长什么样？”

“他是个三变战士，又大又—”

“绿？”

“对，” 热破略显惊讶。“你怎么知道。”

“我在地球的奴隶营里，看到了他。” 

“可是—”

“可是你一点也不了解威震天，一点也不了解。你不了解他算你走运。” 他按住热破的肩膀，防止他撞到突然停下的声波。“喔，等等。怎么了，亲爱的？你怎么停住了？” 

“因为目的地，已到达，” 这是热破撞上他们后，声波第一次开口说话。热破的蓝色光学镜惊得发白，傻乎乎地瞪着他。“这扇门，通往威震天的密室。” 

* * *

密室门开启，一阵寒意窜上了声波的脊梁。他不知道这种感觉是从哪儿来的；他来过这间密室—那次经历并不愉快，却也算不上可怕。也许是因为他压力太大，被今晚的变故折磨得濒临崩溃。犹豫了一秒后，他踏过门槛，以免爵士失去耐心。壁灯应声开启，冰冷的灯光点亮了房间。也照亮了那躺在巨大石板上的，擎天柱的遗体。 

只要不接触恶劣的环境，赛博坦人的尸体就不会腐坏。因此，尽管过去了如此之久，他们还是能…勉强认出擎天柱。他的右半边机体都被炸没了，金属骨架残破扭曲，好似呲出体外的利齿。不论你如何看待擎天柱，这都是一幅骇人的景象。声波能清楚听到爵士压抑不住的抽气声，看到他颤抖的双手。然而，爵士昂起头，慢慢走近擎天柱的头颅。他的枪口一秒也没有离开声波的胸膛。

“原来你在这儿，” 他嘟囔。“我居然能在这种废品堆里见到你…谁能想得到呢？” 他打量了另外两人一会。权衡好风险后，他把激光鸟放到了擎天柱的肩膀上，好腾出一只手来。他带着声波极少看到的温柔，轻触擎天柱的左面甲。

“你不该沦落至此。对不起，我让你受苦了，让大家受苦了。可是没关系—我这就救大家出来，兑现我每个晚上都会对你许下的承诺。我会把所有人都救出来。”

热破挪得更近了些，好奇地盯着那具遗体。“他是谁？”

“一位好人。可能是这世上的最后一位好人。” 爵士指向一个倾斜的璧龛。那里面装着密室里的另一样东西。“看见那个闪光的玩意了没？拾起来，我要你帮我拿着它。”

“那是什么？”

“没什么，领导模块而已。快点儿。” 

热破警惕地挪近几步。领导模块的微光，摇曳在他碧蓝色的光学镜里。他俯下身，入迷地盯着它。他朝模块伸出手，又犹豫了。寒意再次窜上声波的脊梁。他的感知器探测到了一阵微弱的嗡鸣，仿若超出接收范围的信号。

“你确定我应该—”

“别再问蠢问题，听话照做！” 爵士也临近崩溃的边缘。下一秒，他就把注意力转回了声波。“我们在这里别过吧，亲爱的。和你一起的日子….还不赖，我很尽兴。抱歉，时间紧迫，我没能准备一个更加帅气的道别。在那个角落待着别动。等雨一停，你的孩子们就能来接你了。” 

等雨一停，帝国也将迎来落幕。声波望向爵士手中的磁带。“爵士，也要留下激光鸟。” 

“声波。” 声波捕捉到了他一闪而过的悔意。“我必须带着她。她是我的人质。”

“爵士不能带走我的共生体。”

“我必须带走她！但是我会保证她的安全。我发誓，只要你们这边的人不作死，她会没事的。” 

“爵士的承诺，什么都不是！” 声波攥紧双拳，几乎嘶吼出声。 “爵士，只会演戏，欺骗，说谎。相信你的承诺，不可能。”

“你没有选择，” 爵士厉声道。“在我改主意之前，乖乖后退闭嘴。不然我就把她留下。永远留下。”

“爵士不能—”

“凭什么不能？她很可爱，又是个好玩伴。如果她不喜欢我的新安排，我就把她关进笼子里。你对我就是这么做的！”

“爵士应该没有蠢到，夺走声波的共生体。” 声波的低吼饱含杀意。爵士轻蔑地咧开嘴角。

“请问，您想怎么，阻止我？”

声波受够了。他受够了爵士对激光鸟，他的家人和首领的威胁；也受够了他的傲慢。他的最后一点耐心，终于被怒火燃烧殆尽。声波启用了他最绝望，最孤注一掷的反击。他的发声器开始播放人类音乐。 

爵士眨眨光学镜，在原地愣了好一会。然而，认出这个调子后—他眼中转瞬即逝的脆弱瞬间化为了憎恨。声波不知道这首歌的名字，不过那都无所谓。他只要知道这是他们在丛林中独处时，爵士脑海里播放的音乐就够了。

“什么—” 爵士恼怒地插话，可是声波还没有完。这里没人掩护，也没人援助，而声波干脆地无视了所有风险。他关掉感知器，直接攻入爵士的脑海。“哦，混—”

_轻声呜咽，呻吟，和身后树干的震颤，随着每次交欢流溢而出。爵士用腿环住声波的臀部，磨蹭他的装甲。电流在他们的机体内部噼啪作响，爵士的舌头在声波的口腔内温柔搅动。爵士用树干作为支点，把声波压倒在地，抚摸他机体的每一处。 _

声波残忍地继续着。对爵士而言，这些音符是这段记忆的标签。他的理论是正确的：如果你播放相应的音乐，爵士的记忆就会自动回放。而这段音乐，是声波完整听完的唯一一首歌曲。旋律流淌，记忆画卷也徐徐展开—爵士愉悦而甜美的呜咽，他进入声波身体时的热切，飞舞在两人中间的滚烫火花。声波没有受到音乐的影响，却还是播到了爵士被记忆彻底吞没才收手。他撤回意识，在被读心累倒之前重启感知器。他在刺眼的灯光下睁开光学镜，将视线聚焦于瘫软在地的爵士。他还在轻声呻吟，引擎在过载的记忆中隆隆作响。他只要在爵士完全恢复意识以前，抢回激光鸟就行了。

他重启僵硬的运动部件，踉跄着走过去。她就躺在石板上面，近在咫尺，只要再走几步就能够到。他刚要碰到她—就听见了板机的咔哒声，只好将注意力转向激光鸟的身后。热破双手攥着爵士的爆破枪，将枪口对准声波，光学镜浸满煞白的惊慌。 

“住手，” 他的声音在颤抖。“不管你要对他做什么，都请住手。 ”

“热破，愿意维护汽车人罪犯？”

“我不知道他是不是罪犯。可是—他说的对。威震天不应该奴役他们。不应该夺走他们的变形引擎。谁都不该被这样对待。”

“这是，最严重的叛国行为。” 声波冷酷地警告。热破倒吸了一口凉气。 

“我知道。我，真的，超级超级抱歉。可是你必须放他走。求你了？”

躺在地板上的爵士，正在逐渐恢复神智。虚弱的蓝光在护目镜中不断亮起，最终汇聚在声波的脸上，溶为一片仇恨的汪洋。 

“你真是个混蛋，” 他嘶声说。“非常，非常不明智的混蛋。让我告诉你你有多么的不明智。” 他撑着石板的边角站起来，抓起小刀挥刀向下，想要刺穿激光鸟的右翅膀。

“住手！” 热破大叫着把枪口转向爵士。“停下！” 

爵士的手突然停住了—估计是害怕这位毫无经验的青年，会紧张到不小心扣动扳机。“少管闲事，小子。这与你无关。”

“她还没有意识！你怎么能这么对她！她在你睡觉的时候拿刀捅过**你**的胳膊吗？” 

爵士瞪着那坚毅的年轻面庞，疲惫地叹了口气。“好，听你的。如果你那么难受，我就不做了。” 他朝着声波，点了点寒光闪闪的刀刃。“不过我还是很想把你切成碎块。这招有够损的，爱人。”

“声波，在学习爵士的游戏规则。”

“渣的，这都是什么鬼话！你们怎么这么—这么**奇怪**。我不知道你们是恨对方还是爱对方，不过我已经受够你们了我可以走了吗？” 热破后退一步，烦躁地喘着气。

“随你便，小火苗。不过帮我个小忙，把枪扔给我。你会把自己弄伤的。”

“闭嘴。我知道怎么使枪。” 他又退了一步。一阵雷鸣般的低沉咆哮—在他们的头顶上方轰然炸响。热破僵住了。“呃，那是啥动静？”

爵士用意大利语骂了一声。“派对已经开始了，可我却错过了开场。现在我被落下了，真好。声波，你知道我最讨厌错过派对。”

对地面情形的猜想，和震碎壁灯的又一次爆炸—让警报响彻了声波的火种。爵士又骂了一句，并挪过去把激光鸟抱回怀里。声波还没掂量贸然攻击他的风险，霸天虎指挥部就再次响起了震耳欲聋的爆炸声。这次爆炸的威力如此之猛，连地下密室也疯狂震颤了起来。所有人都失去了平衡，领导模块滑下底座，即将掉出璧龛。出于纯粹的条件反射，站在旁边的热破伸出胳膊，在它摔到地上之前接住了它。

霎时间，模糊的嗡鸣汇聚为一股能量的洪流。那强大的能量冲击，直接将声波沉重的机体甩到了墙上，仿佛他是一片羽毛。破损报告不断滚过他的显示器，可他的警报系统肯定也故障了，连光学镜的功能损伤都没检测出来。除了星辰般耀眼的白光，他什么都看不见。除了一阵断断续续，遥远而空灵的低语，他什么都听不见。噼啪作响的杂音如同沙暴一般，掩埋了声音的真容。然而，拨开层层沙尘后，声波的火种几乎停摆了。他听到了那个人的声音。

“—站起来，补天士。照亮我们…” 

愈发嘈杂的杂音，已经超出了接收器的承受范围。声波重启所有的感官系统，想要清除这过量的接收信息。普神在上普神在上哦普神—

重启几次系统，还是有帮助的。房间里的白光依旧刺眼，但现在声波能看清它的来源了：热破的光学镜，装甲缝隙，甚至是大张着的嘴里都流溢着光芒。他像雕塑似的僵在地上，仿佛在盯着某个人看。

普神啊，普神啊，哦普神….几秒过后，声波才意识到这句话不只是他的心声。爵士也在不停地絮叨，和他一样震惊地瞪着热破。他也被甩了出去，浑身是伤地靠在墙上，却惊讶得忘了疼痛。最终，他的视线与声波相撞。两人在原地干瞪眼，谁也不敢他们所看到的景象。

从热破体内射出的最后一道光线淡去后，两人回到了现实。声波想起了他的处境，他的职责，开始焦急地环视房间。爵士也一样。他的护目镜燃起了恐惧—他和声波几乎同时意识到了，声波会是先拿到枪的那个人。两人同时开始了行动，爵士扑向热破，声波则冲向了武器。

“跑！” 他大吼。“快，跑！”

热破把最后一丝圣光，眨巴出了光学镜。“啊？”

“**跑！**” 爵士把热破推过门槛。他笨拙地踉跄了几步，而声波抓起爆破枪，准备朝他开火。爵士立刻挡在了热破的前面。他张开双臂，缺氧似的喘着粗气。声波扣在扳机上的手指僵住了，无法向爵士开枪。趁他犹豫的功夫，热破逃离了密室，爵士也跟着他跑了出去，还堵上了门。声波冲到门口，使劲拽门却毫无成效。爵士把他能想到的堵门方法都用上了。声波肯定能打开门，却还是让爵士领先了一步。他借此机会寻找激光鸟，并心痛地发现她被领导模块甩飞在墙上，又摔断了许多根支架。他的磁带实在是太可怜，太可怜了。可是她还活着。经历了如此多的灾难，和爵士的威胁，她还是活着回到了声波的怀抱里。她已经安全了。

声波抱了她一小会，便将她小心地放进储藏舱。这不是个理想的庇护所—但是她意识不清，身受重伤，无法收进磁带舱。让她脱离危险后，声波躲在汽车人领袖—**前**汽车人领袖的陵寝后面，用音波炮炸开了密室大门。炮弹的冲击力几乎轰掉了半边天花板，但是落在他身上的小残渣根本不值一提。一分钟后，他爬出缺口，全速冲刺起来。 

* * *

他们走了不少弯路，却还是比声波快很多。声波大步跑过台阶，冲过悠长的走廊，他们的声音却越来越远。爵士跑快点的请求，最终淡化为若有若无的回声。与此同时，爆炸和交火的声音越来越响，越来越刺耳。冲进指挥中心一层的走廊后，声波直接迈入了霸天虎的末日战场。 

帝国的总部只剩下一片废墟。外墙几乎都被炸没了，碎块和酸雨的瀑布，从天花板的残骸倾泻而下。所有电力设施都坏掉了。只有重型火炮，才能造成这样的致命打击。声波知道那些爆炸声是怎么来的了。从太空桥入侵后，汽车人们将铁堡的地对空系统，转向了自己的建筑。他们是怎么在城市中移动的？声波开启推进器，越过不断蔓延的酸雨水潭，绕过拐角，来到了又一堵被炸烂的墙壁前方。一个熟悉而巨大的圆柱形物品，被人从缺口推了进来。声波反应了几秒后，才想起这是一个太空桥站的筒仓。这种用来储存能源的容器，有着极强的抗腐蚀性。这些仓筒被撕下基座，装着汽车人士兵滚过铁堡的街道。哦，声波一点也**不**想念警车创意十足，又出其不意的策略。

声波在仓筒旁边踱步，以三秒一次的频率呼叫威震天，却没有收到回复。不过毋庸置疑，战争已经打响了。于是，他寻着战场的声音，以推进器的最快速度赶了过去。他刚拐了一个弯，就迎面撞见了克劳迪娅和火星。她们手持两把激光剑，在一处碎块堆成的掩体里躲雨。她们刷地抬起头，打开刺眼的车灯，瞬间闪瞎了声波夜视—模式的光学镜。暂时失明的声波躲回拐角后面，做好了被射中的准备。然而，他没有感觉到中弹，也没有听到任何声响。等视野再次聚焦后，他才小心翼翼地探出脑袋。

她们已经走了，仿佛不曾来过这里；艾丽塔的士兵总是能像幽灵一样消失。声波高举来复枪，穿过死寂的房间。除了雨水的喧嚣，和钢铁被腐蚀的滋滋声，这里没有任何动静。酸雨也落在了某个人的身上。走得足够近后，声波才认出了这个人：震荡波躺在废墟中央，完全暴露在雨水之下。酸雨渗进他身上的上千道刀口，咕噜咕噜地冒着泡。 

声波已经没什么可为他做的了，把他拉进来也毫无意义，太迟了。他没有回应声波的呼叫，那彰显震荡波感情的光学镜，也变成了漆黑的空洞。他已经死了，而且死得很痛苦。声波以更快的频率，再次呼叫威震天。在身后的某个地方，某栋建筑的深处，他听到了一声熟悉的咆哮。

* * *

声波在战场的中心，找到了威震天。汽车人没有手下留情；炸死他仅剩的空军和军官后，他们又炸毁了他周围的大部分建筑。威震天被围困在一处遮蔽物的下方，孤军奋战，对抗楼里的所有汽车人。野兽形态的钢索毫不在意砸在背上的酸雨。被威震天的大炮打中后，他发出了一声惊天的怒嚎。在融合炮充能完毕之前，威震天只能用拳头打退铁皮，横炮和其他敌人。声波知道他为什么不接听了—他连半秒闲工夫都抽不出来。看着他的领袖，声波的心中泛起了昔日的敬畏。威震天的灰色装甲被酸雨蚀去了大半，金属骨架裸露在外，左臂还被射穿了一个大洞。可他却毫无惧色，以一己之力与敌人死斗。这是一场注定失败的战役，可他还没有认输。他还是那位燃起革命之火的角斗士。

声波正准备过去协助他，就看到了拽着热破逃跑的爵士。他穿过混战的人群，想把热破拉上一个残缺的阶梯。楼梯的顶端沐浴在光亮之中，说明上面有一架悬停的飞机。热破在酸雨中畏手畏脚，不断挣扎，拖慢了他们的速度。声波很快就能追上他们了。突然，威震天把一个汽车人扔了过去。阶梯的残骸被砸塌了一大块，他们都失去了平衡。爵士本能抓住楼梯扶手，却在最后关头把热破推了上去。他滚下阶梯，摔进了废墟里—刚在摔在威震天的脚边。看清他是谁后，威震天的眼中燃起了灼灼恨意。哪怕是在这里，声波都能感觉到那业火一般的憎恨。他的身体自发地动了起来，全速冲向他们，可他应该帮谁呢？这个疑问瞬间冻结了他的CPU，令他打了个趔趄。

爵士一抬头，就知道自己陷入了困境。他立刻进行了躲避，却还是不够快。威震天早已瞄准了他，他绝对不会让爵士逃走。他用巨大的融合炮射穿爵士的胸口，把爵士丢到墙边后，就继续去对付其他汽车人了。

这幅景象让声波悲痛欲绝。刹那间，威震天从他的脑海中消失了。他飞奔到爵士跟前，用自己的身体为他遮蔽战火。爵士不能死—不，他还不能死，声波不能就这样失去他！爵士是他的。可是爵士的护目镜一片灰暗，他的身体毫无生气。声波焦急地触碰他，却感受不到一丝心跳，喘息，或是颤动。他胸口的大洞依然冒着青烟，烫到无法触摸，掉着被烧焦的装甲碎屑。

不 不 **不**。声波已经急疯了。他急得忘记了放弃，忘记了身后的血战。他在被敌人包围的战场上关闭所有外部感知器，倒在了爵士的身上，潜入脑海寻找他弥留的意识。

黑暗。沉寂。虚无。与炮声如雷的现实截然相反。声波飘荡在没有光亮与声音的深渊里。他来过这里许多次，爵士死寂的脑海和噩梦一样怪诞。他的音乐在哪里？如果他的音乐不见了，难道说—

“没错，” 某个声音说。声波转身望去。那个人有着鲜艳的红色装甲，和耀眼的金色舱门。他和声波的机体很相似—人类们曾把他们错认为表兄弟—但是他比声波年轻不少，机型也小一号。录音机抱着胳膊，表情严肃地点点头。“这说明他正在死去。其实，他已经死了。”


	53. 生死边缘 on the edge

声波瞪着生气勃勃的录音机，顿时感觉自己回到了前几百万年的战场。他下意识地启动肩炮的攻击模式，并调整炮口高度。录音机翻了个白眼。

“普神啊，声波，把那玩意放下。你想干啥，射死我吗？我已经死了” 他轻哼一声，粗暴地推开声波的炮筒。“咱们的创造者还觉得**你**比我聪明。切。”

声波差点被这一推吓得跌倒。录音机，一个死人，刚刚**碰**了他，用和生前一样大的力道推开了他。他的火种在胸腔里疯狂跳动，每根神经电路都警觉地绷紧。

“录音机存在的理由？” 他谨慎发问。

“哦天哪，我的声波语有点生疏了，” 录音机拖着长声。“你是想问 ‘你怎么会在这里，录音机？’ 还是 ‘你为什么来这里，录音机？’我猜是第一个。我在这里是因为你在爵士的脑海里。现在，他和我这边的距离更近。正忙着走过奈何桥呢。”

声波攥紧拳头。“声波不允许录音机带走爵士。”

“带走他？呆瓜。爵士是我的朋友，你觉得我想让他死吗？你个自大的行走拨号音。我不是来阻止你救爵士，而是来**帮你**的。” 他轻蔑地哼了一声。

“救回爵士的可能性…存在？”

“也许，” 录音机朝声波做了个鬼脸。“依情况而定。”

声波几乎不敢继续问下去。 “情况？”

“看你能否从上次的经历中学到教训。就是，你想要挽救某些人的生命的那一次。” 

他残酷的话语，让声波的火种在剧痛中碎裂。录音机没有漏看他的颤抖。“很痛苦，对吧？” 他翘起一边嘴角，眼神却毫无笑意。

“录音机，生气？”

“90年代走下坡路的空中铁匠乐队（the aerosmith）？让我生气。你？没那么让我生气。渣的—我像幽灵一样，徘徊在生死边缘还不是因为你。不知道我的小家伙们的下落，我根本没法安心回归火种源。所以我留了下来，在旁边看着。一秒不漏。 ”

“声波，试图—”

“我知道，”录音机干巴巴地说。“你尝尽了一切方法，没有睡过一天安稳觉，没有丢下一个磁带，每天都会把他们哄到入睡。”

“声波，失败。” 

“我也知道。而且我的感觉比你还糟糕。你能想象，我看着他们一个个地死去是什么感觉吗？我保护了几个世纪磁带没有了生存的欲望，慢慢地衰弱而死。而我他渣的什么忙都帮不上。”

“声波，想要不同的结局。” 他哀求。

“我们都一样。” 录音机将手掌举到胸口，无言地低下头。突然间，声波在这个精神世界感受到了四颗小火种的存在。它们和声波的磁带一样，在主人的胸舱里闪着柔光。

“你救不了他们，” 录音机低语。声波开始止不住地颤抖。“他们加入我后，我本该放下执念，离开这个世界。可当这一刻来临的时候—我却离不开了。因为，炉渣的，我担心你。声波，自带电子音的大冰块，我恨了一辈子的人。我担心你。” 他摇摇头。

“他们走后，你不断地惩罚憎恨你自己。你一蹶不振，你的磁带们也和你一起堕落。然后爵士出现了—他走进你的生活后—你就停止了堕落。但是不，我还是不能离开。我看入了迷。我必须亲眼见证这场世纪大闹剧的结尾。而我猜的没错，你们打出了be。你和爵士真是全宇宙最不般配的两个人。”

“录音机，还是那么多嘴，” 声波很是恼火。

“你看，关键问题是，” 录音机无视了他，“你爱上了一个不知道怎么去爱别人的人。在他漫长而痛苦的生命中，他从来没有真正的爱过任何人。他是所有人的好朋友，我们的爵士。可只有天真的孩子和傻瓜，才会为他付出真情。我们其他人，能在床上和他玩玩就知足了。他在打仗的时候选了我们这边，真是谢天谢地。而你，声波，应该已经看清了他真正的模样。相信我—以爵士的标准而言，用刀指着昏迷磁带的喉咙还算温柔呢。在经历了种种背叛，他对你所做的一切后，你还爱他吗？”

声波犹豫了。他在这个噩梦般的夜晚，重新思考这个问题。“声波…愤怒。可是，不想失去他。爵士，必须活下去。”

“我想也是。可惜，能救他的人是你而不是我，所以我们的成功几率很小。你得做好豁出去的准备。”

“只要能阻止爵士的死亡，” 他冷冷地告知录音机，“声波，愿意做任何事情。”

“我表示怀疑。不过，你不是号称从不说谎的好男人吗，咱们走着瞧吧。” 录音机耸耸肩。他向后倾身，好似倚靠在一堵透明的空气墙上。声波越来越没耐心，再次想起了自己为什么讨厌和录音机讲话。

“方法？”

“首先我们得找到他。这是一片空荡的死水，**但是**我们可以抛出诱饵。我觉得，一点儿迈克尔杰克逊，就能管事。” 人类音乐从他的发声器中徐徐飘出，并不断增大音量—直到—爵士奇迹般地现身。声波不知道他是从哪里冒出来的。他一脸茫然地出现在黑暗中，眨巴了好几下护目镜，才辨清音乐的来源。

“录—录音机？” 他轻语。录音机兴奋地挥挥手。

“爵士！快滚过来抱抱你的老伙计！” 他张开双臂，爵士大笑着扑进他的怀里。

“爵仔！”

“我的英雄点唱机！” 两人做了一连串复杂的握手动作，又再次拥抱对方。声波身后的某个地方，隐约飘来了梦呓似的音乐声。他循声望去，可那声音已经消失了。 “老兄，你来这里**干什么**？” 

“我还想问你来这里干啥呢，老朋友。一不小心被威震天逮住了？” 录音机咂咂舌头。“你太大意啦，爵士。粗心大意可是会出人命的。你用生命证明了这句真理。”

爵士懊恼地呻吟一声。“我当时力不从心。我熬过了漫长的夜晚。漫长的一年。我想要 执行完美的逃跑计划，可变数实在是太多了。那么多的意外事件，连我这种天才逃跑艺术家也难以招架。” 他没发现录音机朝声波翻了个白眼。实际上，他根本没有发现声波。“我滑倒，掉下去。然后我就玩完了。我无力改变现状、这种结局大概是命中注定。” 

**—站在世界之巅，却在下一秒跌入谷底—**这一次，声波清楚听到了萦绕在黑暗中的乐声。这声音比爵士平时播放的音乐弱很多，却依然存在。**—与我们熟悉的世界相去甚远，与安危与共的亲友相去甚远—**

录音机肯定也听到了。“也许你不用拥有这样的‘结局’，” 他说。

“什么意思？”

“我的意思是：你看。” 他抓住爵士的下巴，让爵士转头直视声波。看到声波后，爵士的护目镜变得煞白，身上的每片面板都炸了起来。

“你，” 他一时语塞。“你来这里—**他**来这里做甚？”

“还是因为你，爵士，” 录音机冷静地提醒他。“他是来找你的。他来这里是为了救你的命。”

“你不是说我死了吗！”

“你的身体死了。威震天射穿了你的绝大部分核心系统和火种舱，你的火种停止了跳动。可是它没有熄灭，还没有。所以你的部分神经系统还在运作。声波还能访问你的意识，爵士。只要跟着他回到现实世界，你就可以复活了。”

爵士神情复杂地盯着录音机。思考了一秒后，他转身背对声波。“这样啊。死后世界好玩吗？我可以当鬼吓人吗？我可以去吓唬红蜘蛛吗？”

“哦拜托，爵士，” 录音机嗤之以鼻。“我刚刚说了—”

“我得和声波一起回去。那是不可能的。在过去的一年里，我想尽办法让事情朝着**相反**的方向发展。抱歉让你浪费时间了— ” 他微微朝声波侧过头，却没有看他。 “—虽然我并不感到抱歉。你可以回去找你的威震天了。”

“爵士！”

“斯普林斯汀（ Springsteen）的声音太大，我听不见你！” 爵士对录音机说。他们身边的音乐越变越响，几乎升到了平时的音量。他轻巧地跳起了标志性的舞步。“懂了没？因为我正在‘黑暗中起舞’。”

“爵士，这里**没有舞蹈**，” 录音机的呵斥，终于引起了爵士的注意。“这里没有音乐。没有派对，没有玩笑，也没有游戏。这里只有…永恒的寂静。如果你放弃生命，你将永远无法回头。你真的要拒绝重返人生的机会吗？”

“可是我得和**他**一起回去。”

“那又怎么了？你只要让他带你回去就行，又不用和他结婚。” 

“我的回答依旧是，不，你之前没有听到吗？他威胁我。说他会追我追到宇宙的尽头。不管我跑多远，他都会抓住我，把我关回他的笼子里。如果我回去，我将会过上这样的幸福生活。所以谢谢，我才不要。你是不是该领着我走过鬼门关了？”

“我不是他渣的地狱领路鬼，” 录音机平静地说。“我是守门人。”

“哦闭嘴。你想干什么，‘为了我好’ 而把我扔回现实世界？你知道我受了多少折磨，你知道他是如何对待我的！”

“我当然知道他是如何对待你的。用手喂食等种种，我都看在眼里。” 他挖苦地瞄了一眼声波，“您真是情趣高雅，” 他继续对爵士说道：“我不光看在眼里，还亲临现场。我曾在你充电的时候进入你的脑海。经过一番努力后，我在你的cpu进行碎片整理的同时，唤起了某个记忆文件。” 

“我的梦，” 爵士惊讶而别扭地嘟囔。“是你弄出来的？”

“我总得试试。我必须帮你度过，得知真相的那个夜晚。我这么做不是为了你，而是为了他。他已经很恨自己了；我不能让你也恨他。”

“真感人，” 爵士语气酸涩。“原来你爱他爱得这么深沉，老录。别让我碍了你的事，去吧，和他出去好好度个蜜月。” 

“我和这里的其他人，都没有这个机会。只有你有。”

爵士耸耸肩，再次背过身去。**你无法得逞，我不会由你掌控。离开我的脑海！ **

“录音机，也对我做了同样的事，” 声波低声嘟囔。“在充电期间引起记忆文件回放。”

“对滴，就是我。”

“录音机还对我讲话。宣称爵士永远不会属于我。” 

“我是认真的。咱们待会再说这个，我正在对付爵士呢。他还是老样子，不愿意坦诚相待。不过算你走运，我刚好精通唯一一门爵士无法说谎的语言。” 他指向飘扬着人类歌声的黑暗。**万千思绪才能令它消失。一个可怕的想法长得令人生畏，仿若载着灵魂的列车，不知停歇地驶向远方。 **

爵士走了几步，却失去了跳舞的兴致。他学会录音机的幽灵把戏，坐在了一把无形的椅子上。他傲慢地别过脸，来回蹬腿。录音机一边哼歌，一边慢悠悠地靠近他。

“所以，你的A计划是啥，爵士？”

“哈？”

“呵，我知道威震天那晚把你拉到床上，并把你关在卧室里是个意外事件。所以你原本是怎么打算的？伟大的逃跑A计划是啥？”

“应该说Z计划，” 爵士嘟囔。“我本想跪倒在地假装油箱故障。声波会觉得搅拌大师的能量小块有问题，并在下雨前带我去挖地虎修理室。被困修理室的期间，滑车和吊车将会把下了药的能量液端给他和其他挖地虎。然后，我会带上昏迷的激光鸟，坐着他们的运输工具赶往指挥部。以防有磁带发现声波倒地后，过来给我添乱。”

“真是个绝妙的计划。”

“谢谢那还用说，”爵士轻哼。“干嘛问这个？”

“哦，不为什么。” 然而，在爵士说话的时候，音乐突然改变了。录音机专注地聆听着。**今晚请带我回家，在你看到黎明之前我不想放手！带我回家—**

“哦我的普神，” 录音机目瞪口呆地盯着爵士。“你想要带走声波。”

“什—不我没有！” 

“埃迪莫尼（Eddie Moeny）不会说谎，” 录音机信誓旦旦地说。“你想在尘埃落定之后，带上他一起走；你本想劝降他—和他的小团伙—加入汽车人。你想让他投敌，被轮子们雇佣接替我的职位。然后，你就可以和他们一起生活了：组成一个幸福的大家庭。” 

声波震惊地瞪着爵士。爵士用手托着后脑勺，摆出最冷漠的姿态。“这是我听过的最荒唐的理论，点唱机。深情不是我的风格。你看，我是个牛仔。给我一匹野马我—”

“少给我装邦乔维（Bon Jovi），酷哥！邦乔维是我的**专利**。别转移话题，你想要留着声波。你是什么时候改主意的？” 

音乐违背爵士的意愿，再次改变。**哦多么美妙的夜晚！令我沉醉，将我铭记；她是我完美的梦中伴侣。多么甜美的投降，多么美妙的夜晚！**

“在那个派对之夜，” 录音机点点头，假装没看到爵士脸上的恐惧。“有道理。你的朋友都抛弃了你，你孤单一人受尽屈辱。而我们像山石一样可靠的，好男人声波，和你说了些‘声波是你的’之类的话。那天晚上游戏成了真。你不再叫他‘亲爱的’，因为这不再是一句玩笑话了，对吗？你爱上他了？”

“我不会爱上**任何人**！” 爵士怒吼。他猛地站起来，气势汹汹地逼近录音机。而录音机表情淡定，动都没动一下。“我只会利用他们。等我用完他们以后，我会直接离开—不谢谢再也不见。和今晚一样，你应该已经看到了。不管你觉得你从音乐里听出了什么，你都得承认我**没有**带声波走。”

“说得好。你为什么改变了主意？” 声波开始佩服录音机的套话技巧了。他的每一个问题都会激起音乐的新变化，爵士连张嘴反驳的时间都没有。**木偶之主，在幕后牵动绳线！碾碎你的信念，毁灭你的梦想。是我让你失明，让你深陷黑暗。呼唤我的名字吧，我想听到你的尖叫！**

“因为威震天，” 录音机翻译。“在他对你们做了那种事情后，你气得失去了理智，想都不愿意再想这件事。”

“我凭什么不生气？声波亲手把我放进了野兽的笼子里，看着他强拆我，袖手旁观！”

“哦得了吧，爵士。你没有那么蠢，你知道声波不可能忤逆威震天。不过，你会气成这样也是有趣。你被追踪者们3p了许多年，都毫不记仇。你甚至愿意将这颗星球交到红蜘蛛的手里。声波有什么不一样？”

**希望に満ちた绝望と，罠が仕挂けられてるこのチャンス。何がよくて悪いのか ？** **コインの表と裏みたいだ。**

_（（ 充满希望的绝望，与这次设下陷阱的机会。有何好坏之分？不过是硬币的两面。动漫《星际牛仔》的片尾曲，描述单恋的痛苦。）） _

“日本爵士，聪明，不过没关系，我还是听得懂。因为你信任他，你对他动了真情。声波走进了你的心底深处，看到了最真实的你。可你得到的奖励却是和威震天的3p。” 

“说得和真的一样，” 爵士冷冷地说，“好像你才是当事人。”

“你会愤怒是因为你爱声波。你很受伤。可是你打死也不会承认这一点，不会承认高不可攀冷酷无情的爵士也会心痛，和我们一样。”

“我和**你们**不一样。” 

“真是多谢普神了。但是在这个宇宙中，一切皆有可能。成为家庭的一份子？是不是，感觉挺怪的？家人们彼此爱护，彼此信任。相互依存，永远也不会抛弃对方。我觉得你慢慢喜欢上了有家的感觉。”

“我不想再听你说屁话，” 爵士耐心耗尽。“大哥在哪里？我想见他。大哥！” 爵士转过身去，开始朝着黑暗大喊。录音机叹了口气。

“你见不到他，爵士，他不在这里。他已经，和大家说的那样，成为了领导模块的一部分。而且他找到了一位新的接班人。”

“恶，别跟我提他。我又觉得汽车人前途渺茫了。”

“我觉得他挺可爱的。像只小狗狗。”

“汽车人不需要小狗狗，老录。”

“你以为大哥刚拉开那个圣诞节彩灯的时候，就已经是我们所熟悉的那位睿智无畏的领袖了？” 他的话在爵士的脑海中，唤起了一首新的歌曲。**孰为此儿？静躺安憩，在玛丽亚之膝。神圣天使，可曾回应吾之心愿，抚慰吾流血的心？** “我明白，领导模块是怎么选择继承人的了。它本来就拥有强大的力量。因此它看中的品质不是强大，而是善良。所以它拒绝了威震天，几乎主动跳进了那个孩子的手里。我知道他们没有可比性，但是他有一颗善良的火种。只想做正确的事情—和我们那位老熟人很像。” 

**这个故事还能被讲述几次？岁月蹉跎，它早已泛黄破旧。可我依然铭记着它的箴言，寻找那无以言述的梦境。**

爵士和音乐都静默了下来。他像孩子一样抱紧自己，展露出罕见的脆弱。录音机放低声音。“你真的很在乎擎天柱，对吗？你用—完—就—扔的人生理念，完全没有用在他的身上。我知道，他对自由的信仰，拴住了你的火种。你可能觉得你不是个好人，爵士，但是你很擅长找到好人。将自己交付给擎天柱，和将自己交付给一个家，真的区别很大吗？”

“**没错**，” 爵士的护目镜中燃烧着烈焰。“因为那个家里的人认为他们拥有你！你每天都要被困在围墙之中，而他们却能随意进出。他们永远不会给你个人空间，永远不会让你拥有自己的人生—和未来。如果 有‘家’ 是这个意思，那就别把我算进去。”

“当然不是这个意思，” 录音机柔声说。“声波只是比我们更奇葩一点。他很难放手—比如说，现在就放不了手。为了把你从死神的手里拉回来，他主动放弃了意识，还躺在你刚刚离开的战场中央呢。”

爵士望向声波，震惊得忘了伪装。 “你该庆幸铁皮还没有射穿你的脑袋。如果他看到你，他绝对会这么干。”

“风险，已知，” 声波承认。“爵士，更重要。”

“嘿，瞧见没？” 录音机迅速插嘴。“怎么样？很不错吧？看到他有多在乎你了吗？”

爵士犹豫了一会，又再次耸肩。“我们都知道声波会追着他的‘东西’，跑到宇宙的尽头。我的内心毫无波动。”

录音机皱紧眉头，眼神沉了下来。“爵士，你的魅力点很多。可你的傲慢并不是其中之一。这里有两个想要救你的人，一个已经死了另一个很可能也快死了。而你却只会假装你不在乎。”

“因为我真的不在乎。”

“你希望你自己不在乎。可实际上，你害怕声波—害怕他对你的感情，和你对他的感情。你害怕到宁可逃进**死亡**，也不愿意直面他。保罗西蒙（Paul Simon）的歌都唱出来了！”

“闭嘴，闭嘴！” 爵士退开录音机，绝望地恳求。“我不想再听了！”

“我看到了，爵士。” 录音机毫不留情地跟了上去。“我看到你告诉声波我的磁带们错了，他们应该选择活下去。你说得没错，可你是认真的吗？现在轮到你做出选择了，可你却临阵畏缩。振作起来！做出他们没能做出的选择，**活下去**！”

望着录音机坚毅的面庞，爵士蔫了下去。他的眼神黯然，肩膀低垂，仿佛整个世界都压在他的肩上。“我累了，点唱机。我活了太久太久。我不觉得我有精力继续活着了。”

“啊？你在说什—汽车人们怎么办？他们需要你。”

“他们已经有了一位新的‘救世主 ’。”

“对，可是你今晚救了他多少次？他需要你；如果没有你，他会迷路的。”

“我做不到，” 爵士声音沙哑。“我做不到，我没法保护他。我不够强大。我不想再玩游戏了。”

“所以…我们让声波保证他会放走你就行。”

**你的每一次呼吸，每一个动作。你断掉的每一根骨头，走出的每一步，都被我看在眼里。**

“没错，” 录音机叹息，“他不会放手。” 他疲惫地退回去，无奈地盯着声波。“最强之矛，碰到了最强之盾。放走爵士，他才会选择活着。可放走爵士，你也会生不如死。”

他走回声波的面前，抱着胳膊，认真地凝视他。“我比大部分人都要理解你，声波。毕竟我们拥有同样的核心程序。”

“录音机理解核心程序的影响，” 声波恳求。“我们的机型，为保护养育，而非放弃而生。”

“我理解。可是我和汽车人们一起住的时候，并没有受到它的支配。我也没有用锁链把我的床伴们绑在床上。别把一切都怪在程序上。讲真，老兄，你有啥毛病？是因为你大半辈子都在跟随威震天这种人吗？他看到一个星系，就想要征服一个星系。可是你不一样。我们收养我们的磁带，是因为他们想被我们收养。得到他们以后，他们也不会 ‘侍奉’我们；而是和我们一起工作。威震天喜欢伤害他的所有物—你看着他这么做了几百万年。可是我们不会伤害我们的共生体，不会伤害我们**爱**的人。”

威震天的名字，不断刺激着声波不堪重负的忠诚程序。他再次想起了他离开的战场，和独自面对一整支汽车人军队的威震天。

“战斗，仍在继续？”

“现实世界才过去了几秒钟。生死边界的时间流速…不太一样。”

“威震天，还活着？”

录音机还没来及张嘴，声波就遭到了突然袭击。爵士扑到声波的身上，疯了似的揍他。拳头像雨点一样砸向他的装甲。

“我简直不敢相信，” 他咆哮。“他折磨了我那么多年，折磨了你那么多年，你居然还会担心那个东西—那个，那个宇宙的毒瘤！他只知道利用你！”

“威震天，我的首领，” 声波抗议。

“所以他就能把你拽上他的床，为了**炫耀**强拆你？” 

“你曾经试着保护他，” 录音机嘟囔。

“因为我同情他！我只当了6年威震天的奴隶，可声波却戴了一辈子他的奴隶项圈。他不会反击，也不会保护自己。他只会为了让威震天的帝国继续运转，而没日没夜地工作。拼尽全力，帮助一个不爱他的人！”

录音机望向爵士。“你说什么？” 他的眼神锐如刀锋。

“没什么！” 然而，新一阵音乐在头顶上方响起。录音机也听到了。

“威震天是不爱声波的人，” 他小心翼翼地重复。“你是爱他的那个人吗？”

爵士抱住胳膊，轻蔑地移开视线。“**就算**我是，我也只会浪费时间精力。他宁可在碎玻璃上给威震天下跪。他永远也不会离开他，甚至不愿意拯救自己的性命。” 

声波僵住了。而和声波在谈判桌上交锋了一辈子的录音机，立刻察觉到了他的小动作。“声波？你想说什么？”

“威震天先前的行为…令声波极为痛苦。回到家后，声波—” 他重启哽住的发声器。“—曾考虑离开威震天的统治。”

录音机张大了嘴。“太他渣的劲爆了。你肯定为此受了不少罪。”

“是，” 声波偷偷瞥了一眼爵士。爵士正在紧盯着他。他的护目镜好似苍蓝色的镜面，没有任何感情。声波希望他能理解身边音乐的意思。他刚想问录音机，就被录音机捶了一下。

“所以，这是啥意思？你，真的，想要退出霸天虎？”

他的忠诚程序再次抽痛起来。声波赶忙捂住胸口。然而，他的系统没有出现大量故障，也没有突然死机。也许不在自己的身体里，让他逃过了操作代码崩坏的命运。

“录音机，威震天还活着？”

“我碰巧知道，可是我不会告诉你。”录音机坏笑。“我凭什么要给你好处？只有威震天死了，你才愿意离开他—可不是爵士想听到的答案。抉择的时候到了，声波：是选择爵士，还是威震天？你不能再选择折中答案了。”

“录音机知道忠诚程序，” 声波焦急地提醒他。“声波，侍奉了威震天太长时间；无法打破纽带。”

“你花了一年的时间告诉爵士他必须放弃他的人生，成为你的所有物。有区别吗？”

他突然抓住声波的装甲边角，把他拽到跟前，轻声低语。“我在梦里说的话是认真的，声波。他不可能成为你的东西。他无法忍受成为‘你的’。但是他可以和你**并肩而行**，成为你自由而平等的伴侣。只要你愿意放下身段，去努力尝试。这样的尝试，会对我的小轮子们起作用，可是你没有尝试。所以你的机会来了。你说只要能救回爵士，你愿意做任何事情—任何事情。这是真话？还是你人生中的第一句谎言？”

他把声波轻轻地推开。声波踉跄了几步，又再次望向爵士。爵士还在盯着他看。声波朝他迈了一小步，爵士却迅速退开了。

“到了，” 他缓缓出声，“抉择时刻：爵士必须在生死之间做出选择。爵士，想活下去？” 

新的音乐响起，录音机张嘴翻译。“他想—” 声波举起一只手，不再对读心的结果感兴趣。现在轮到他说话了。 

“只有声波放弃威震天选择爵士，爵士，才会选择生命。此等选择，本来不可能。必须明白：声波从未理解你失去自由的痛苦。现在，理解了你的痛苦。” 他朝爵士伸出手。爵士哆嗦着退后的样子，在声波的火种中激起一阵刺痛。

“请你留下。” 

震惊的光芒，让他的护目镜变得更加苍白；声波从来没有对他说过请。也没有对任何一位家人说过请。“未来，未知。威震天，生死未卜。可不论现状如何，都明白：爵士…不是我的。”

“什—什么？”

“爵士，必须活下去。所以，声波必须选择爵士，而非威震天。没有了威震天，爵士将会获得自由；因此，爵士会选择生命。结论，符合逻辑。但是…”

他朝爵士伸出颤抖的手掌。这不再是一个命令，而是一个邀请。“如果爵士选—选择留在我的身边，声波将感激地接受你的陪伴。” 

他不确定爵士是快要摔倒，还是快要崩溃。他呆呆地盯着声波，而声波觉得自己已经没什么可说的了。一首新歌响了起来。他的身旁传来了录音机的微弱惊呼。

**当你察觉到改变，世界焕然一新。梦境也变得光怪陆离；爱已然降临。不曾知晓的未来在等待，那就拉开帷幕吧；爱已然降临。 **

爵士将轻如沙砾的手，放进了声波的手掌心。一股电流从他们十指相触的地方绽开，窜上声波的胳膊，流入了他的火种。爵士跳入声波的怀抱，依偎在他的胸口，仿佛他们是相伴一生的爱人。 “老录最爱范海伦的歌，” 他嘟囔。 

* * *

声波在黑暗中醒了过来。雨水仍在不断落下，打得霸天虎指挥室的残骸噼啪作响。可是战斗的喧嚣已经消失了。他还躺在他离开现实世界的地方，一处不起眼的暗影里。爵士就躺在他的怀里。他护目镜漆黑，意识不清，但是声波能感觉到他的火种—在舱室里—缓慢而坚定地跳动了。 

声波没有寻找其他人，而是切入了汽车人的通讯频道。对于信号专家而言，找到一个不再躲藏的团体是小菜一碟。他通报了他的地点和爵士的状态，并等在原地。他没有等多长时间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章歌单：  
《 Boys are Back in Town 》Thin Lizzy  
《 Far Cry 》Rush   
《 Dancing in the Dark 》Springteen   
《 Terrible Thought 》Poe   
《 Take me Home Tonight 》Eddie Money   
《 Oh What a Night 》the Four Seasons   
《 Master of Puppets 》Metallica   
《 The Real Folk Blues 》Cowboy Bebop   
《 What Child is this 》Transiberian Orchestra   
《 I am a Rock》Paul Simon   
《 I’ll be Watching You》Police   
《 Love Walks In》Van Halen


	54. 尾声 on the end

声波睁开光学镜，看到的依旧是锈迹斑驳的天花板。他已经盯着它看了足足七天。在通风管咸湿空气的侵蚀下，那古旧的金属漆面早已锈得发黑。对曾在这里工作了许多年的声波而言，这幅景象十分熟悉。时隔多年后再次回到报应号，还成为了战舰禁闭室里的囚犯—真是有种风水轮转的感觉。它很早以前就该垮掉了。搬到阿拉伯半岛的霸天虎新基地之后，铲土机曾信誓旦旦地保证，报应号将在深海水压的作用下崩坍。然而，汽车人们有一位天赋异禀的工程师。而威震天永远也不会寻找这艘废弃的战舰。如果霸天虎知道汽车人残军藏在此处就好了。发射一枚导弹就可以炸毁他们，所有人的结局都会大有不同。声波再次合上了光学镜。

_酸雨从残垣断壁间滴下，在声波的身边汇成冒着青烟的水潭。可是他不敢站起来_ _—也不敢移动。他把胸口的爵士抱得更紧，尽量不让他的机体接触地面。三只巨大的来复枪正在指着他的脑袋。三双凶狠的光学镜，在雨幕中燃烧着烈焰。他们没有扣下扳机的唯一原因，就是他怀中的爵士。_

_“爵士，伤情严重，” 他恳求。“需要立刻救治。” _

_“那就放下他，” 警车命令。“慢慢地放下他。然后后退。” _

_声波摇摇头。“这么做，不可能。” 铁皮拉响扳机的声音，让他打了个寒颤。“声波，维持爵士的生命。贸然分开，可能导致永久停机。” _

_“你在威胁我们吗，虎子？” 铁皮怒吼。 _

_“我觉得他是走投无路想要谈条件，” 警车评价。“急救员？” _

_更多汽车人，应该说所有汽车人都来到了这里。他们渗入房间的残骸，将他团团围住，好似黑夜中的幽灵。声波目视前方，让那位守护神成员蹲下来检查爵士。_

_“他说得对，爵士还活着…他受了那种致命的枪伤，我不知道他为什么还能活着，但是他确实活着。我能感觉到他火种的跳动。” _

_“他说的其他话呢？” _

_急救员犹豫地望向声波，声波与他平静地对视。他护目镜中的蓝光疲惫而虚弱，却十分坚毅。自他们最后一次碰面后，他成长了不少。 “声波没有说谎，他的确在维持爵士的生命。我们应该为他们提供庇护。_ _” _

_警车打断了铁皮的抗议。_ _“那就慢慢地站起来。敢做出任何出格举动，我们就立刻杀了你。明白？” _

_“明白。” 他抱着爵士，吃力地站起来，尽量不压到他的伤口。“然而，必须提出要求。” _

_“是嘛。” _

_“必要要求：离开城市前，汽车人回访提供的指定坐标，俘虏磁带们。” _

_“就这个要求？我们还能为您做些什么吗？” _

_“如果留下磁带，他们会主动找过来，” 声波向警车保证。“他们会跟着我，找到你们的所在地，并发起进攻。汽车人，最好抓住他们。” _

_“为什么告诉我们这些？” _

_“因为声波，不想再战斗。这是，我的投降。” _

_他没再说话，也不用再说话了。经过一番逻辑思考后，警车决定他们值得前往声波的家，俘虏四个惊讶的小磁带，再离开铁堡废城。声波遵守命令，带着爵士迈出指挥中心，走进他们的逃生舱里。在此期间，他的后脑勺一直被枪口顶着。他们不允许他转头张望，生怕他窥见某样能帮他逃掉的东西。声波只好调暗光学镜，低头看着脚下。他们不允许他将磁带收入胸舱，甚至不允许他和他们讲话。太空桥将他们带离了赛博坦。踏上地球的土地后，他的身后传来了一阵惊天动地的爆炸声。太空桥的地球站被炸毁了。 _

在那之后已经过去了一周，准确的说，是一个地球周。急救员将爵士接入老修理室的生命维持系统后，他就被丢进禁闭室，几乎被遗忘在了角落里。他是禁闭室里的唯一囚犯；为了节约战舰能源，单人囚房的栅栏都没有通电。 因此，他们直接把他用锁链拴在了墙上。他的磁带们被关到了其他地方，与声波和彼此分离。分隔一周后，愤怒和恐惧几乎令他们濒临崩溃。激光鸟倒是在逐渐康复。急救员曾两次进入他的牢房，在某位暴躁铁皮的监护下，询问了一些详细而具有针对性的问题。声波由此推断，激光鸟得到了医治。汽车人的这点善意，和不杀死战俘的信条—是他们仅剩的救命稻草。汽车人没必要再让他活着，声波也不敢奢求更多。然而，他太想把磁带们收回胸舱了。他想要抱紧他们，安慰他们，为他们解惑。更重要的是—他想见他们。声波孤独一人，迷失在他覆灭帝国的阴霾中，而他的机型难以忍受孤独。

走廊尽头的大门砰地打开了。现在还没到送饭的时间；他们这次来肯定别有原因。声波睁开光学镜，晃晃悠悠地站起来。他本以为能再次看到急救员和铁皮，听到激光鸟的康复新进展。当年轻的热破，带着闷闷不乐的警车走入牢房后，他着实吃了一惊。

“是真的吗？” 热破双手叉腰。“如果你的小磁带们和你分开太久？他们就会死？”

“是，” 他立刻回答，却没有详细说明 “太久”是多久。大概是，几年。 

“你怎么什么都不说？”

“声波，无权提出要求。”

“我不会让一群小家伙，因为房间分开而死，” 他对所有人宣布。“让他们轮流见面，每次来一个磁带，每天见一次—或者说每24地球小时见一次。”

“长官，” 警车的好脾气快被耗光了。“我必须再次奉劝您谨慎行事。他是宇宙中最危险的霸天虎之一，这样做十分不明智，我能列出三条理—” 

“这是我胸口里的那个玩意的意思。我真是搞不懂你们—你们口口声声说重视它，却连它的话都不愿意听。”热破不耐烦地捶了一下他。“这是正确的事情，警车先生。所以我们必须这么做。”

警车的光学镜疲惫地暗了几分。“是，首领。我这就安排时间表。”

“我说过了，叫我热破。或者…补天士就好，如果你这么叫舒服的话。” 他热情地拍了拍警车的肩膀，后者只能叹气。声波观望着他们，再次重启发声器。

“爵士的康复，令声波欣慰。”

“是啊，我也一样。刚开始我还有点心里没底，可是他现在已经能坐起—等等。你是怎么知道的？” 热破瞪大光学镜。旁边的警车一脸想要掀桌的表情。声波面甲下的脸庞，浮起了淡淡的笑意。

“只有爵士会告诉你磁带们需要共生活动。他的康复，好消息。”

“别白费口舌了，”警车厉声道，“你不能见他。”

“也许新首领会另有看法。”

“呃。” 热破看看他，又看看目若寒冰的警车。“咱们先把磁带小伙计们的事定下来吧？如果你还有什么需要，记得和我们说哈。” 

撂下这句荒唐的话后，他朝声波灿烂一笑，便离开了牢房。警车依然冷冷地注视着他。“他的天真，有魅力，却不会永远存在。总有一天，他会记起你想在相遇的那个晚上杀死他。然后，他就会重新考虑你存在的价值。等着瞧。”

“任务，接受。声波，很有耐心。”

警车快步流星地走出牢房。确认他离开后，声波才瘫在了冰冷的地面上。汽车人从来没有对俘虏发出过死亡威胁。救回爵士的代价，也许就是他自己的性命。 

* * *

又一个地球星期过去了。年轻的首领没有食言—他每次补充能量的时候，汽车人们都会把一个磁带带进他的牢房，每个磁带轮流来。满身夹板箍子的激光鸟是第一个。这个受了好几周重伤的小家伙，是声波最想收入胸舱的磁带。他的拥抱抚摸，以及，解释让他们冷静了许多。他向欠了太多解释的小磁带们，分别讲述了5遍故事。他讲了他怎么找到爵士，和热破。爵士对激光鸟做了什么，威胁声波他还会做出什么，领导模块的惊人选择，爵士的死和奇迹般的复生。他的大部分磁带们都认为他不该去救爵士。

声波一点也不意外。他们很生爵士的气，他能在链接中感受到他们苦涩的心痛。他们觉得自己遭到了背叛，声波很能理解他们的感受，所以没有试图说服他们。他只是抱住他们，让他们尽情地怒吼，嚷出辱骂威胁。等他们嚷累了，他就会把他们收回胸舱，在这个可怕的新世界里为他们提供安宁与休憩。可是，激光鸟不一样。她的心中没有愤怒，只有无尽的绝望。她用火种深爱着爵士，却差点死在他的手里。她的伤口可能一生都无法愈合。 

第七天的夜晚降临。声波再次闭上了光学镜，却被某种声音，或是，他感觉到的某样东西—弄醒了。门安静地开启，牢房中传来了静悄悄的脚步声。迷乱还趴在他的胸口上睡觉，这声音肯定不是他制造的。他立刻将护目镜调到最大亮度，并发现了撑着拐杖，缓缓坐到地上的爵士。看到声波醒来后，他翘起了嘴角。

“嘿。”

声波瞬间坐直了，迷乱尖叫一声掉到他的大腿上。他刚想张大嘴抗议，就看到了那个人。“**是你！**” 他的光学镜燃烧着怒火。他本能吼出更多创意十足的脏话，可是声波已经打开了他的胸舱。 

“迷乱，马上回来。”

“可是—”

“马上！” 声波让恐惧和焦虑全部流入链接。迷乱会认为回胸舱是为了保证他的安全，这的确是原因之一。迷乱不情愿地咽下辱骂，愤恨地瞪了爵士一眼，就变形飞入了声波的胸口。爵士把下巴靠在膝盖上，无声地凝望着他们。声波完全猜不透他在想什么。

声波收回磁带后，昏暗的牢房再次恢复了宁静。但是他不知道该说些什么。总是发起对话的爵士—正在面无表情，沉默不语地观察他。声波突然怀疑起来，爵士是否记得他们和录音机的奇异会面。那次会面是真的吗？如果爵士和他说话就好了。他的样子也不太对劲，但是声波也说不清楚为什么。也许是因为他填满焊料，遍布整个躯干的狰狞伤疤。发现声波在看他的伤口后，爵士用拇指描了一条疤痕。

“你知道吗，他死了。” 

声波吃了一惊，抬头对上爵士的视线。他没有在那暗沉的护目镜中，找到半点戏谑之色。 声波僵硬地点点头。他知道爵士说的是谁。

“是。”

“你还好吗？”

“声波…努力不去想这件事。努力不去想首领的离去，不去想声波和磁带们，永远改变的生活。非常努力。然而这个任务—” 声波只能停下来，重启发声器。“—艰巨。”

他的手又开始颤抖了。在过去的十四天里，他每次想驱逐这种想法的时候都会这样。威震天死了。他跟随了大半生的人离开了。他的缺席，在声波的火种中撕出了一个漆黑的空洞。没有亲耳听到这个消息，他还能勉强欺骗自己。可是现在爵士来了，爵士告诉了他，他不能再拒绝接受现实了。

“跟随了他，太多年。声波…现在，不知道前行的方向。熟悉的一切—消失。” 古老的忠诚程序突然炸裂，声波在剧痛中抽搐起来。他觉得自己又要疼晕过去了。可这一次，爵士用胳膊接住了他。这个伤痕累累的小轮子，以声波未曾料到的力道，紧紧拥抱了他。

“我能理解你的感受，” 爵士在他的接收器旁低语。“你会没事的。等你熬过这一段，你会感觉好受很多。你一定会没事的。” 他的胸腔引擎发出轻柔的呼噜声。那温柔的声音，和爵士揉着他的后背的手掌，唤醒了声波的温暖记忆。

“声波，迷茫。”

“不会迷茫太久。有我在呢。**声波我的**，对不对？” 声波惊得呼吸管卡壳。爵士轻笑一声。“你觉得，他现在能看到我们吗？你觉得他在看吗？”

“爵士，记得？”

“当然。我可不是天天都能在坟墓的那一头，见到我的一位挚友。我还没来及和他说再见…不过没关系。我觉得他已经实现愿望了。” 他微微后退，挪到一个索吻的完美角度。然而，声波刚意识到这一点，牢房门就被砰地撞开了。

“被逮住咯，” 爵士叹息一声，又靠回了墙上。下一秒，警车就站到了他们的跟前。他攥着牢房栅栏，僵得像块愤怒的钢板。爵士懒洋洋地抬起头，对他露齿而笑。

“嘿靓仔？经常来这里玩吗？”

“想都别想，” 警车粗暴地打断他。“立刻，离开他。”

“别绷得那么紧，条子。声波不会伤害我；他救了我的命。”

“看清战场形势后，他决定用你的性命换取他和他的队员们的安全。这个计策很精明，却远说不上慷慨。”

“真哒？” 爵士欣赏地瞥了声波一眼。“不错嘛？没准下一次你就能学会撒谎了。”

“这个任务，最好留给你。”

“你们说够了没有？” 警车很是不耐烦。

“没有。你还想把声波和他的队伍关多久？我们可喂不饱六张嘴。”

“我知道。收纳战俘不在计划之内**是有原因的**。”

“当然，如果我们能让他做出贡献，那就是另一码事了…”

“不。闭嘴—我**不许**你说。”

“我们需要一位情报官，警车。他是最佳人选。”

“不，爵士。我们需要情报官。可我们不需要一个会读心的霸天虎和他的五个小间谍，在基地里乱逛。靠近有着重度精神创伤，依旧充电周期短缺的汽车人们。你想让他开会的时候坐在蓝霹雳的旁边？还是让他和飞毛腿同处一室？”

爵士把脑袋靠在墙上，满脸无奈。“我都快忘了你是个多厉害的辩手。你说的对；声波不能留在这里，所以，我们要离开。”

“什—什么？”

“等小救给我准信之后，我就带他走。我们会和他的磁带们，一起离开。”

“爵士，你属于—”

“说啊，警车，” 爵士的警告，透着凌厉的锋芒。 “说我**属于**汽车人。”

爵士朝警车眯起护目镜。突然间，声波意识到爵士的样子为什么不对劲了。警车的胸口印着汽车人标志。急救员也在成功逃离后重涂了新标志。可是爵士的胸口什么都没有；他没有重涂标志。

警车咽下评论，用更温和的语气劝说。“你的**归处**在我们这里，爵士。你执行了这个任务；你的计划帮助每一位被囚禁在赛博坦的汽车人，逃离了奴役。”

“他们中的某些人还会偷偷地给我摆脸色，以为我看不见。别否认；我知道你也有所耳闻。他们需要时间，条子。我也需要时间。而你需要某个人，帮忙看着我们的人类新盟友，别让他们惹事。我和声波的队伍都很擅长这份工作。所以我要离开，带上他们一起离开。”

“你无权将任何囚犯“带离”基地。”

“你不同意我就劫狱。”

“什么？”

“我可是个劫狱好手，” 爵士朝声波歪歪头。“不信你问他。我们一定会离开。等汽车人们足够冷静，能够接受我们的时候再回来。”

“爵士，” 警车极为耐心地再次尝试。声波深感愉悦—看来自己不是唯一一个被爵士的任性搞得头疼的人。“你在过去的一年里所做的一切，都是为了逃离这个人。你什么都不用为他做。”

“你说的对，我不用这么做！” 他的笑容变得更加灿烂，护目镜亮起了快乐的蓝光。“所以我才想做。”

* * *

七个月后，磁带们—大多数磁带们—都原谅了爵士。宽恕之路并不容易。离开报应号的那一天，迷乱和轰隆隆向爵士响亮，使劲，又**暴力**地诉说了他们的感受。他们说直到宇宙终结，他们都不会原谅他的所作所为。爵士，则平静地回答说，他没必要改变他们的想法。这句话听起来很傲慢，和爵士嘴里蹦出来的很多话一个德行。然而几个月过后，声波逐渐理解了爵士的意思。来到地球后，小磁带们只用进行隐秘的探察监视，而他们就是为此生的。他们可以投身于热爱的工作，不用干操作控制台和计时一类的枯燥差事，也不用承担维系一个分裂帝国的重担。他们热爱地球，也热爱回到地球后的生活。他们很珍惜这次观察探索世界的机会。他们也，正如爵士提醒声波的那样，永远深爱声波—比威震天和霸天虎事业爱很多。对小磁带们而言，只要能和家人平安无事地生活，在哪里工作或做什么都没有关系。

爵士言出必行—和他们保持着距离，从未触碰他们，只在必要的时候和他们讲话。让闲散的日子和温暖阳光，慢慢治愈他们的心伤。有一天，轰隆隆找到了一只死老鼠，并将它砸到了爵士的挡风板上。爵士说这就是他等待的停战协议，双胞胎的语言比他的音乐文档还要神秘得多。那天晚上，等他们都清洗干净后，激光鸟让爵士抚摸了她的翅膀。 

时值雨季，可这个拂晓之时却十分温暖明朗。声波站在澳大利亚海岸的一片沙滩上，眺望着与海水接壤，无边无际的蓝色天空。这宁静而安逸的时刻，被爵士新扬声器的滚滚乐声打破了。不知为何，他放音乐的声音比他引擎的轰鸣还要响。他飞奔过沙滩，偶尔冲进海浪，掀起一面面水幕。声波能听到搭便车的双子的欢呼，和头顶上方激光鸟与圆锯的长鸣。Ravage正在远处的内地执行任务—他还要很多年才能原谅爵士。但是声波和爵士都不在意。只要他还愿意回到声波的胸舱，也不再有机会就尝试杀掉爵士就好。毋庸置疑，他会看开一切的。 

声波向后仰头，思绪飘到了这片蔚蓝的彼方。不久后红蜘蛛也会过来，因为他肯定也会看开一切。赛博坦需要能源，而地球拥有她所需要的能源。警车和补天士正在忙着和新人类政府谈话，商讨能源的交易额。声波觉得红蜘蛛会与他们合作。威震天总是能让他陷入最不理智的状态。可是现在，看在领导实权，元气大伤的军队，和他对科学的热情的份上—他应该会选择贸易而非战争。如果在谈判桌上会见他的人是天火，这种可能性就更大了。就算他选择战争，爵士和声波的侦查也打下了坚实的情报基础，能为他们带来许多优势。爵士说的没错：威震天走了，可是声波还有生活目标，他的家人和充实的工作。声波远离家乡，但是他最重要的东西都在身边，他不再迷茫了。

音乐声早已远去，爵士也消失在了视野里。可是声波并不介意。因为他知道爵士会回来。他坚信不疑，仿若坚信这世间恒久不变的真理。只要声波还在等他，他一定会回家。


End file.
